De ardides y mentiras
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: "Esta magia mata a quién la porta", le dijeron a Loki el día en que se enteró que estaba gestando al hijo de Thor. Con su hijo cada vez más vivo y Loki cada vez más muerto, es hora de que ambos demuestren si la fuerza de uno y la astucia del otro son suficientes para ganarle al destino. [Thorki, Mpreg, AU] Epílogo. TERMINADO.
1. Capítulo I

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS

.

CAPÍTULO I

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora: <strong>

**Primero, créditos financieros a Stan Lee, a las compañías que pagaron por los derechos del mundo de MARVEL, y a los nórdicos por crear estas leyendas. La narración, la trama y varios de los personajes secundarios de este fic ya son míos –por estos acepto jitomates y vegetales diversos– pero como no me gusta caer sola, debo agradecer y añadir a Cuencas Vacías quién no sólo beteó este fic sino que escribió escenas enteras, ayudó con la trama y aportó sus conocimientos de MARVEL. **

**Debo aclarar que no es pre ni post a ninguna película, se hacen guiños a ellas pero no tiene relación, después de todo es un AU. Nos tomamos varias y bastantes libertades con el fic pero siempre procurando darle una base lógica a los acontecimientos que se señalan. Para ir al grano, este fic transcurre sin que Odín haya adoptado a Loki. Loki está con Laufey y a éste no se le ocurrió intentar conquistar Midgard. **

**Cuando lo escribí, me imaginé qué era lo más extraño que hubiera narrado, de ahí nació la idea del Mpreg, sé que no hay muchas adeptas a él –yo misma no lo soy– pero hay que sacar ideas de la cabeza antes de que germinen y sean peores. Eso es todo, este fic nació de eso, de leer demasiado a George R. R. Martin, a Valerio Massimo Manfredi y ver Thor 2 al menos cuatro veces. También culpo al Hiddlesworth. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Capítulo I:**

.

Tal reunión no se había visto en cientos de años, la necesidad apremiaba aquel cónclave entre dos reyes, soberbios y orgullosos como ningún otro en los nueve reinos. El encuentro fue pactado en Asgard, la ciudad dorada, a donde se les permitió el acceso a Laufey de Jötunheim, y parte de su corte. Aquella mañana había sido agitada para cualquier miembro del servicio e inclusive entre los generales aesir, pues la última vez que se había visto a un gigante de hielo había sido en cruenta batalla eones atrás. Muchos inclusive sólo sabían de ellos lo que se contaba en las historias infantiles. Se dijo que aquel día, hubo un poco de nieve en Asgard y que una ola fría entró desde la puerta del reino.

A la hora pactada, el Bifrost brilló para los invitados y éstos arribaron sin ningún percance, pasaron al lado del portero Heimdall. Una comitiva les esperó desde la puerta para llevarlos a través del puente hasta Valaskialf, el palacio de Odín. Laufey era fácil de distinguir, era el gigante más grande de entre los que le acompañaban, el reflejo de su piel parecía más vidrio que hielo y en sus ojos rojos podía leerse maldad combinaba con astucia. Portaba joyería dorada, como correspondía a alguien de su rango, aunque sus ropas parecían más bien sencillas para provenir de un país de nieve. El resto de su corte, compuesta de guerreros, cargaba grandes mandobles y armas de hielo que en Asgard no hubieran utilizado nunca por el peso del mismo. Fueron recibidos por la familia real: Odín, su amada esposa Frigga y su hijo, Thor. Laufey puso una mirada en el joven antes de dejarse conducir a la cámara dónde hablarían y a la cual sólo tendrían acceso los miembros del concejo de guerra.

Pues era de guerra de lo que iban a hablar.

Cada uno tomó una posición en la mesa redonda. Las armas fueron entregadas al entrar a aquella sala como signo de buena voluntad. Un heraldo as quedó al pie de la mesa, tenía entre sus manos un pergamino que más bien era una carta, procedió a leerla.

–Rey Odín, proclamado por sí mismo Padre de Todo, causante de una gran ofensa sin que mediara ninguna provocación, que con ávida soberbia ha proclamado como suyos reinos que no le pertenecen. Los daños sufridos a ambos reinos fueron ingentes. Por eso se le pide una indemnización de los tesoros robados, manzanas doradas de Iôunn y trescientos esclavos. Si no accedes a nuestra petición deberemos considerarte un enemigo, con todo lo que ello comporta. Firman, Gerenot y Giselher, reyes de Nornheim y Alfheim. –El heraldo volvió a doblar el pergamino.

Laufey sonrió, no con carcajada pero era obvio que encontraba divertida aquella situación. Acomodó su brazo sobre la mesa y le hizo una seña con la mano a uno de sus generales que desenredó un pergamino exactamente igual, inclusive tenía el mismo lacre roto. Odín le miró con su ojo bueno, como si pudiera ver a través y ya supiera lo que decía.

–Rey Laufey, gigante de hielo supremo. Sabiendo los agravios, harto conocidos en los nueve reinos, sufridos por Odín, Rey de Asgard. Le invitamos a unirse a nuestra contienda en contra del reino dorado. Las recompensas serán bastas, la gloria eterna y la satisfacción será por fin compensada. A fin de que hablemos de lo sucedido en nuestros reinos a manos de tal opresor, le convino… –en esa parte el gigante calló como seguramente estaba instruido –firma, Gerenot, rey de Nornheim –finalizó.

Ambos soberanos se miraron. Para Laufey era obvio que por una vez en su vida, Odín necesitaba de otro soberano que no fuera él mismo, y eso provocaba mayor satisfacción que inclusive golpear al rey tuerto en contra de su fina mesa.

–¿Te invita a reunirte con él? –Preguntó Odín. Que la reunión empezara con secretos, no era bien visto.

–La semana entrante, ha sido diligente con su invitación. Ahora, creo que estamos reunidos aquí para que decida qué es lo que voy a responder al amable Gerenot –dijo Laufey.

–Puedes responderle lo que gustes Laufey, pero de ello dependerá si deseas que Asgard sea tu enemigo o no, ya en el pasado nos hemos enfrentado y ambos sabemos cómo ha terminado aquello –dijo Odín con una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de Laufey. Si el rey gigante se vio agredido por tal aseveración, sólo lo dejó ver con una mirada de desdén.

–¿Qué obtengo de pactar con Asgard? –Fue directo al punto, si estaba en Asgard y no en Nornheim, era porque ya había considerado cuál coalición le traía mayor satisfacción, y creía estar eligiendo al bando ganador. –Quiero una alianza sólida entre nosotros, reparto igualitario entre armas, prisioneros, gloria y tesoros de ambos reinos que han osado retarte –dijo mirando fijamente a Odín, éste hizo un movimiento de la cabeza asintiendo a su petición. –Mandaré a una pequeña corte de Jötunheim, hijos de nobles, para que sean adiestrados en Asgard. Puedes enviar algunos de tus guerreros igual, serán tratados con la mayor diligencia en mi reino –añadió. El Padre de Todo pareció meditarlo un instante –y quiero que uno de mis hijos sea casado con el tuyo –fue el final de la petición de Laufey.

Odín en ese momento pareció mucho más serio.

–Sólo tengo un hijo Laufey, y ya está comprometido desde hace años con una joven de la corte aesir. Nosotros honramos nuestra palabra en estos aspectos –le explicó.

–Has de saber que en Jötunheim las tradiciones son diferentes, nosotros también respetamos los juramentos hechos y el vínculo del matrimonio, aunque tengamos más de una esposa. –Odín estaba al tanto de que en Jötunheim las cosas eran distintas, que Laufey de hecho tenía o había tenido dos consortes en su momento. –No pediré que mi descendiente obtenga el primer enlace, que ese sitio se lo quede tu querida asgardiana pero bien puede ser el segundo consorte, con el mismo honor y gloria –dijo Laufey haciendo el rostro a un lado –junto con este matrimonio llegarán veinte mil soldados jötun, armería, mil bestias de ataque y un acuerdo de paz. Esa es mi propuesta –dijo Laufey.

Odín empezaba a creer que de hecho, esa siempre había sido su primera intención y que eso es lo que deseaba, lo que Odín realmente quería saber, era ¿por qué? No confiaba en Laufey. Si le había convocado había sido porque no quedaba otro rey en los nueve mundos con quién tratar. Dos de ellos eran sus enemigos los svartha, durante el Concilio de reyes, dejaron en claro que no entrarían en la guerra mientras que su aliado vanir había muerto finalmente vencido por la edad.

–Me parece que Gerenot tiene un hijo, ¿cómo se llama? –Pareció que Laufey le preguntaba a otro de sus gigantes cuando de hecho sólo era un ardid –ah sí, Hagen –dijo.

–Quizás tú puedas vender a tu progenie al mejor postor pero…

–¿Pero tú no lo harás? ¿Eso es lo que vas a decirme Odín? Tu orgullo te llevará a la perdición, ambos lo sabemos, ¿o acaso creías que iba a ser un fiel sirviente que sacrificaría a su pueblo en aras de tu grandiosidad? Quiero esto, si no lo obtengo, entonces he perdido mi tiempo y nos veremos en el campo de batalla, no como aliados sino como enemigos –dijo zanjando la cuestión.

Laufey había elegido sus palabras, ya sabía que iba a aceptar la propuesta de alianza entre ambos, sabía lo que iba a pedir en ese momento y de no verse satisfecho iba a unirse a los otros dos reinos. Asgard era poderoso pero no podría con tres enemigos al mismo tiempo, simplemente sería demasiado. Caería en fuego, desesperación y muerte.

–Mi rey –se atrevió a decir uno de los miembros del concejo –no me parece una petición descabellada. El joven Thor puede tener sin duda dos esposas, no debemos considerar una afrenta el ofrecimiento del rey Laufey. Hay que pensar en el bien de todos –dijo el hombre.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala por un instante, y tal parecía que más le valía a Laufey ir a hablar con Gerenot acerca de su hijo Hagen.

–Está bien –aceptó Odín. –Esos veinte mil soldados que presumes deberán estar preparados dentro de una semana, y esos jóvenes jötun deben estar dentro de dos días en la corte de Asgard, supongo que vendrán con tu vástago, quiero hijos de nobles, no de segundos señores, y sólo admitiré cinco. No te enviaré ningún guerrero a Jötunheim, todos estarán en la contienda así que deberán declinar tu hospitalidad por el momento –dijo Odín.

Laufey asintió aceptando aquello, era notorio que era la última propuesta la que en verdad le interesaba.

–Medio año –dijo de pronto –en medio año deben estar casados. Esa es mi última petición, eso y que sea puesto por escrito, porque sé cuánto amas poner tu firma en un documento que lo deje así asentado –finalizó Laufey.

Se hizo tal como pidió. Uno de los miembros del concejo fue tomando nota de ello en un acuerdo que redactaba todo lo que se había dicho, incluyendo el enlace y destino de dos personas que ni siquiera se habían conocido. Se hizo a la entera satisfacción de los dos, aunque Odín tenía la certeza de que había algo más en aquellas demandas que había hecho el gigante. La estadía de Laufey se prolongó con un banquete sobrio entre una corte elegida de aesir, para la noche el Rey de Jötunheim partió hacia su reino.

Frigga, la amada de Odín, se detuvo a su lado en uno de los balcones de Valaskialf. Había visto a su marido paciente, educado pero a la vez tenso durante la cena. En apariencia todo estaba bien con Laufey, parecía que habría un acuerdo entre ellos pero no entendía que causaba pesar en Odín.

–¿Pasa algo, amado? –Le preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

Odín se giró de inmediato, atrapó su mirada con su único ojo bueno.

–Llama a Thor, debemos hablar de su nueva esposa.

.

Dos días después…

La puerta multicolor se abrió ante él. Nunca antes había cruzado un portal que lo llevara a otro reino, la experiencia fue única, de colores y con la sensación de estar volando. De ser libre de una manera sublime y sin igual. Cuando arribaron a su destino, sólo tuvo que dar un paso al frente. El guardia al pie de la escalinata dorada hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a la que Loki, hijo de Laufey, respondió con elegancia. Iba acompañado de cuatro hijos nobles de Jötunheim, los que podía considerar sus amigos más cercanos. No habían alcanzado aún todo el desarrollo de un gigante, por lo que no eran tan grandes como los emisarios con los que su padre contaba y sin embargo, eran más altos que él. Portaban baúles para una estadía prolongada, obsequios para los reyes de Asgard y una parte del contrato firmado por ambos reinos.

Llevaban ropa menos reveladora que la que se usaba en su reino, aun así eran túnicas de verano, pues ningún invierno en Asgard podía hacer mella en sus pieles azules. Loki era fácil de distinguir, era el único que tenía cabello oscuro, los demás iban rapados y se vislumbraban los típicos tatuajes en su cabeza, brazos y piernas. Además, era el único que ostentaba joyería dorada. Fueron escoltados a palacio donde un banquete de bienvenida los aguardaba. El Padre de Todo, estaba en Hliöskjálf, su trono; a su lado Frigga y su hijo Thor unos escalones más abajo. Éste último no se veía contento, aunque más bien, desde que Loki entró a la corte, se percató de que ninguno estaba feliz de verles.

Él tampoco era la felicidad andante. Aún recordaba el altercado con su padre cuando supo lo que había hecho. La manera en que le había vendido a un viejo rival y sin su consentimiento. Ninguno de sus reclamos fue escuchado, nada de lo que Loki dijo importó, y más bien tuvo que callar cuando un golpe dio de lleno contra su rostro. Si no estuviera ahí, estaría en Alfheim o Nornheim, era claro que su padre estaba considerando otro tipo de alianzas, y que él era una ficha en aquel juego.

–Rey Odín, Padre de Todo, me es grato encontrarme en su presencia. Soy el príncipe Loki Laufeyson, segundo sucesor al trono en Jötunheim. Le he traído regalos, que espero expresen lo feliz que me encuentro de estar en Asgard –dijo en tono solemne, fue haciendo una reverencia profunda hacia el rey. Y luego hizo otra hacia Frigga. –Reina, es un honor conocerla. –Los otros Jötun hincaron una rodilla en muestra de respeto.

Presentaron los regalos ante ellos. Pieles exquisitas de animales únicamente encontrados en Jötunheim, joyería extraída de las minas de su mundo y piezas de colección encargadas a los enanos de Svartálfheim. Loki tomó con ambas manos una espada que su padre había mandado a hacer especialmente para Thor, era un arma pesada y según decían el hijo de Odín era el epítome del guerrero aesir, con más fuerza que cualquier otro. Loki lo creyó, lo superaba en estatura y presencia, rubio y de porte aguerrido. El Jötun pensó en mil maneras en que eso podía salir mal, pero calló sus propios pensamientos.

–Príncipe Thor Odínson, me halagaría si aceptara este regalo –dijo extendiéndola hacía él. No llevaba funda, en cambio iba rodeada de una tela brillante.

Como si hubieran acordado fingir que todo estaba bien, Thor la tomó.

–Un arma espléndida, la usaré en la próxima contienda. Agradezco el gesto –dijo éste.

El momento de tensión pasó. Se dirigieron al salón del banquete después de las formalidades. Habían sido elegidos los nobles que iban a acompañarlos, entre ellos Sif, quién era la prometida de Thor, sus amigos más cercanos y los padres de éstos. Iôunn, la de las manzanas doradas también se encontraba presente. A los jóvenes jötun se les acomodó al lado de Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun mientras que Loki pudo sentarse al lado de Thor, quedando frente a Frigga. Loki midió cada sonrisa fingida, la vena que saltaba en el cuello de Odín y la seriedad de Thor. Adivinaba los cuchicheos que se daban alrededor y la única que parecía serena era la reina.

Se sirvió vino, jabalí, carne de avestruz, faisán, lechón, frutas variadas y pasteles en algún momento Loki pensó que estaban intentando envenenarle con tal cantidad de comida. No habían hablado en lo que iba del banquete, parecía que ninguno quería ser el primero en iniciar una conversación.

–¿Cómo es tu hermano mayor? –Preguntó de pronto Frigga.

Loki no quería hablar de él. Lo odiaba con todo su ser, era el favorito de Laufey y no dudaba ni un instante en restregarle lo 'gigante' que era a comparación suya.

–Hildetand. Es el heredero al trono e irá a la contienda en contra de nuestros enemigos. Es general de una de las fracciones de nuestro ejército, uno de los gigantes más rápidos, fuertes y es un excelente combatiente –dijo haciendo una descripción a su parecer vana pero halagadora para alguien que no la merecía. Era un pésimo estratega, impaciente y testarudo.

Thor pareció prestar atención a aquella descripción pero no continúo hablando de Hildetand, sino que cambió de conversación.

–Nunca había visto a una mujer jötun, la verdad es que no eres como pensé –dijo el rubio.

Loki le sonrió, de pronto pensando que el querido acuerdo de su padre se iría al traste, luego miró con seriedad al heredero aesir.

–Eso es porque soy hombre –dijo sin dudarlo.

El golpe en la mesa provino de Odín, aquello calló cualquier conversación que se estuviera suscitando en la mesa e inclusive derramó un poco de vino que ningún sirviente osó recoger. El ojo de Odín recorrió a Loki con escrutinio y molestia.

–Hablemos –le ordenó el Padre de Todo.

Loki se puso en pie con lentitud mientras que Odín parecía un torbellino por la sala. Decidió seguirlo aunque no hubiera dicho nada más, y luego notó que a su lado iba Frigga. Los tres dieron zancadas rápidas dejando el salón, yendo a una habitación accesoria custodiada por dos guardias. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, Odín le encaró.

–¿Es un ardid de tu padre? ¡No voy a casar a mi heredero con un hombre! –Exclamó. –Un matrimonio tiene como base la descendencia y la ayuda mutua, ¿cómo pudo Laufey simplemente ignorar eso?

Loki ya se esperaba algo así, se lo había advertido a su padre, y éste le había casi dictado las respuestas que debía darle al Padre de Todo. Unas que al mismo Loki no convencían pero había visto que Laufey estaba muy seguro de las habilidades que poseía.

–Puedo tener herederos. Sé que no es lo normal pero dentro de mí hay magia, y con ella puedo crear vida –le explicó. –Es verdad que Laufey sólo ha tenido hijos varones pero no provenimos de la misma madre, mi familia vía materna, siempre ha tenido ciertos dones que ahora me permiten tener esta habilidad de la que les hablo –en ese momento miró a Frigga –me parece que es usted la diosa que podría versar sobre mis palabras –dijo. Ahora encontraba muy útil que la mujer los hubiera seguido.

No es que Loki anhelara con su alma lo que pasaba pero Laufey había sido muy directo con sus amenazas, si no conseguía lo que deseaba, iba a ir a parar a manos de Surtur. Y esa idea aún le daba escalofríos a Loki.

–¿Es qué lo has hecho antes? –Preguntó Odín.

–No, dije que puedo hacerlo, no que lo haya hecho –aclaró Loki. Sabía lo que hacía Odín, buscar una salida para romper el compromiso sin romper el tratado. –¿Es qué desea que le transmita a mi padre su negativa a tenerme en su corte? –Se le adelantó a sus pensamientos.

–No –cortó Odín.

Loki intentó no sonreír. Frigga se había acercado a él, dejó que le tomara el rostro con las manos aun cuando el tacto natural de Loki era frío.

–Creo que dice la verdad –dijo Frigga y fue como si con ello acallara las dudas de Odín, o al menos las que podía formular delante de Loki. –Eso hace que sigamos con el acuerdo –dijo Frigga mirando a su marido. De pronto a Loki le pareció verle aún más viejo que cuando entraron en la sala.

No tenía caso que siguieran con la charla. Afuera los esperaba Thor, parecía querer hablar con sus padres también. Loki pasó de largo sin dirigirle una mirada o una palabra, no tenía nada más que decirle. Pensó en no regresar al salón del banquete, resultó acertado cuando vio a Ull, uno de sus amigos, esperándole afuera. Se colocó a la par de éste para caminar, ya sabían dónde estaban sus habitaciones, fueron acomodados en una sola ala del castillo, por lo que no necesitaban guía.

–Uno de esos guerreros, Volstagg, le preguntó a tu prometido que habías dicho. Toda la sala sabe que eres hombre –le dijo Ull.

–Se iban a enterar de todos modos –dijo Loki –y eso no ha cambiado en nada el pacto que hicieron los reyes –dijo soltando un poco el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

–Me pregunto si tu padre sabe lo que está haciendo –dijo de pronto desconcertado el gigante. Las cosas a partir de ese momento se iban a transformar en una situación difícil.

–Me pregunto si sabemos nosotros lo que hacemos –remató Loki.

.

Había hallado algo maravilloso y sin igual en Asgard: la biblioteca. Prácticamente desde que la descubrió, Loki empezó a leer cada uno de los libros de su inmenso acervo, al principio los eruditos recelaban de su presencia pero finalmente permitieron que alguno que otro libro saliera del control de la biblioteca para que el joven príncipe los leyera en la comodidad de sus aposentos. Siempre los devolvía con diligencia y cuidado. Ull y Vill, que eran hermanos, solían acompañarlo aunque se quedaban afuera de las puertas contemplando la estructura del palacio, pues ellos adoraban la edificación, siempre señalaban algún arco o un detalle labrado en la piedra. Loki no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Thor, aun cuando se hubieran visto en la cena, y eso era porque la boda entre el heredero de Asgard y Sif estaba por caer. Su padre había dado medio año únicamente y para ser el segundo consorte, debía haber un primero.

El día de la boda, Loki estaba en sus habitaciones. Había sido oficialmente invitado aunque se había disculpado y enviado un regalo, sabía que en realidad no querían su presencia ahí. Los cuatro jötun se quedaron con él en su alcoba, estaban disfrutando del descubrimiento de los juegos de los asgardianos.

–¿No te molesta? –Le preguntó Vill moviendo sus piezas sobre el tablero.

Loki apartó la mirada del libro, estaba tendido sobre el lecho.

–No –dijo sinceramente –preferiría ser yo el que tuviera dos esposas. Los ases hacen mucho alboroto por esto, nosotros estamos más acostumbrados –dijo. Dudaba que Sif fuera de las que deseaban hacer un trío y a él, ella no le gustaba.

–No me refería a eso –dijo Vill –¿no te molesta saber que tendrás que quedarte aquí con tu esposo? –Esa era su duda. Loki ni siquiera había pensado en eso, y es que ni ante ellos, que eran de su confianza, podía admitir que siempre había deseado escapar de Jötunheim.

Su estatura, su complexión, sus dones lo habían marginado. Vill y Ull eran una excepción a la gente que lo rodeó en su momento, porque ellos habían padecido en carne propia la ira de Loki, y no deseaban volver a probarla pero para los demás no era más que el hijo extraño de Laufey. Le sorprendía que su padre no le hubiera abandonado desde un principio, aunque a su madre la asesinó por ese hijo que al principio negó fuera suyo, ahora Loki le era de utilidad, sino a saber dónde estaría. No, su padre era una bestia y no lo echaba de menos. En Asgard, era el extranjero e igual le miraban de forma extraña pero no era lo que él llamaba hogar. Podía superarlo. Iba a hablar pero luego recordó la advertencia que le hizo Laufey sobre el portero de Asgard.

–No. Es un clima cálido –dio por respuesta.

Afuera se escuchó gran algarabía, el cielo se llenó de luz aunque fuera de noche por lo que la fiesta debía de haber dado inicio. Había escuchado de miles de invitados, con cincuenta y cinco platillos diferentes, los mejores vinos de la ciudad, bufones, acróbatas, bardos y que los desposados habían entrado al salón, a lomos de sus caballos mientras los sirvientes tiraban pétalos de flores a su paso. Loki regresó a su libro, a su presente, con las claras palabras de Laufey en su cabeza: No te quedarás ahí.

A los dos días de la boda, partieron hacia la guerra, pues se había cumplido la semana en que Laufey debía tener a sus hombres listos. No vieron partir a los de Jötunheim pues debían ya estar listos en Nornheim, que iba a ser el reino donde se iba a librar la contienda. Loki se presentó para despedir a las huestes, como parecía ser tradición y se apostó al lado de Frigga. Odín marchaba a la cabeza en su caballo de ocho patas y Gungnir en sus manos; detrás de él le seguían Thor y Sif, quién también iba a la contienda, ahora como parte de la realeza de Asgard. El desfile de guerreros se había prolongado pues numerosos eran los soldados, y aun así se iba a quedar una guarnición para defender Asgard de ser necesario. Thor se había acercado con la espada que le había regalado Loki en su primer encuentro, se habían despedido de manera cortés aunque sólo se habían mirado para desearse suerte.

Luego de que se marcharan a través del Bifrost, Loki pensó en recluirse nuevamente en sus aposentos pero Frigga se lo impidió poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo.

–Me gustaría que me enseñaras algo de esa magia que tienes –dijo sonriente. –Yo también poseo algunos dones, aunque me parece que es mucho más débil que la tuya –dijo. Si era una fórmula de amabilidad, Loki pensó que ella debía ser la diosa de la cortesía.

–Será un honor, reina.

.

Entraron a uno de los jardines privados del Valaskialf, ahí todo era agua y cielo. Era una construcción que a Loki le gustaba. Jötunheim era hermoso a su manera pero el cielo la mayoría del tiempo era tormentoso o gris y no contaban con aquella vegetación tan exuberante.

Frigga le estiró las manos, Loki no comprendió que deseaba pero intentó tomarlas y al momento, la mujer se desvaneció en un brillo. El jötun rió encantado con aquella demostración y en cuanto notó que estaba a su espalda no dudó en copiar el mismo truco, así que antes de que ella le tomara del hombro, se evaporó.

–Veo que aprendes rápido –dijo Frigga buscándole.

Loki apareció a un costado, frente a ella y sentado en una banca. Frigga le analizó intentando ver la composición de aquel hechizo y al instante el joven reapareció de manera verdadera a su lado.

–Tengo una mente bien entrenada –presumió Loki.

–Es lo que me han dicho los maestres, que visitas continuamente la biblioteca, que has leído en esta semana más de lo que otros jóvenes de tu edad hacen en un año –dijo Frigga. Loki vio en ellos una sombra de duda que no tardó en formular con voz –¿por qué rehúyes la compañía? –Le preguntó.

–Me pareció adecuado. Creo que mi presencia en Asgard no ha sido del todo grata, menos ahora que se sabe mi género y que su hijo se encuentra atado a mí mediante un contrato. Sin duda su pueblo está feliz con su nueva princesa –dijo sin rodeos, sin ambages y con sinceridad.

–Están contentos pero Odín, y Thor al aceptar, han hecho una promesa. Será un honor unir nuestras dos casas, aun cuando haya sido de esta forma –dijo la mujer. Loki esperó un instante para ver si decía algo más, le alegró que no preguntara sobre sentimientos y que fuera práctica. –¿Te gusta Asgard? –Esa fue su cuestión.

Loki echó un vistazo al jardín y abrió un brazo.

–Es imposible no enamorarse de esto –dijo sonriendo.

–Espero que de la misma manera, te enamores de mi hijo –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

.

Las noticias de la guerra iban y venían de inmediato. Algunas de pronto se contradecían con respecto a lo que sucedía, cantaban victorias como narraban funestas derrotas.

Loki no se vio recluido nuevamente en sus habitaciones, Frigga lo llamaba por las mañanas para que tomaran el desayuno, y en la tarde para hablar de historia, tanto de sus reinos como de sus familias. Loki le había hablado de su madre muerta, que no era Jötun, sino de Vanaheim y que fue ella quién le legó su magia –omitió el que fue asesinada, para no parecer tan bárbaros a los ojos de los aesir– del reino, del cofre de los antiguos inviernos, que era la mejor arma con la que contaba su padre. Le habló de las cuevas de hielo de eones de años, de sus tradiciones y ella a la vez le enseñó cosas de Asgard. Le habló de su esposo Odín y sobre todo narraba historias de Thor. Loki se daba cuenta, que siempre que estaba en compañía de la reina, los demás le trataban con mayor diligencia, eran menos hoscas sus miradas y menos rudos sus tratos, pensó que Frigga lo hacía a propósito para hacerle grata su estadía en Asgard. Loki no pudo evitar pensar que le habría gustado que esa mujer hubiera sido su madre, y envidió a Thor por tenerla. Inclusive le concedió permiso para tocar los tatuajes en sus brazos pues le llamaban la atención.

En uno de los desayunos, un heraldo se acercó a dónde estaban. Hizo una reverencia.

–Una misiva ha llegado para el príncipe Loki –dijo extendiendo la carta.

Aquello fue novedoso pues nadie le escribía. Tomó la carta, adivinó en ella la letra de uno de los miembros del concejo de guerra de su padre, que a petición de Laufey le pedía que se uniera al campamento de batalla, su hermano Hildetand había sido herido en la contienda y su padre requería su presencia y dones. A Loki no le extrañó, de verdad que no.

–Debo ir dónde la guerra –le explicó a Frigga que le miraba atentamente. De hecho no le molestó mostrarle el mensaje para que ella le ayudara a llegar a su destino.

Convocó a sus cuatro amigos para que le acompañaran. Los que no eran hermanos habían comentado que preferían estar en la guerra que en el palacio de ociosos y Loki pensó que era un buen momento para dejarlos en Nornheim con su padre. Se preparó para el viaje, no es que necesitara equipaje pero al menos si acudir armado aunque ya sabía que no entraría en combate, a su padre ni le gustaban sus estrategias ni le consideraba un diestro guerrero. Se presentó en el Bifrost tan pronto como se despidió de Frigga. El portero asintió, la puerta empezó a funcionar y sólo debieron entrar en aquel portal.

No había palabras para describir la brutalidad del cambio de escenario. El contraste entre el reino dorado y aquella tierra desolada, dejaba a más de uno con la boca seca. Habían sido transportados directo al campamento, aunque en vez de que los hombres descansaran, estaban apostados en formación de batalla, parecían esperar ser atacados en cualquier momento. Un soldado jötun le señaló una de las dos únicas tiendas que había, una para el concejo de guerra, y la otra para los heridos importantes. Ahí era donde estaba Hildetand. Cruzó la tela que separaba el frío de la intemperie aunque más valdría tenerla abierta pues el olor de las heridas no era precisamente el mejor. Loki no halló a su padre ahí, pero si estaban Thor y sus compañeros alrededor de un improvisado camastro con algún amigo importante tendido en este.

Loki se puso a la cabeza de su hermano. Hildetand no estaba inconsciente, le miraba con ojos rojos y una mueca de burla. Misma que Loki copió. Sería muy divertido dejar a su hermano morir, si lo hiciera, él sería el único heredero al trono de Jötunheim, por desgracia sabía que no podía hacerlo porque ahora que había llegado, su padre no se lo perdonaría. Estiró las manos, no había sábana que cubriera sus heridas así que Loki las palpó. Tenía un corte profundo en un costado, por donde se desangraba, había perdido algunos dedos por los cuales Loki no podía hacer nada, y tenía heridas de flecha en todo un costado. Evaluó entonces que no se iba a morir, por desgracia, sólo querían que acelerara la recuperación.

–Te va a doler –le advirtió. Siempre se lo decía, ya en el pasado le había curado en más de una ocasión.

–Como si eso no te gustara –replicó su hermano y Loki tuvo que reírse un poco. –Que arda –le dijo. Definitivamente ser hijos de Laufey no les confería la más fina de las corduras.

Metió las manos dentro de la herida, al tacto podía verse un poco de luz verde. Hildetand apretó los dientes intentando no gritar, aunque de vez en cuando salían gemidos de dolor de entre sus dientes. Su herida fue cerrando poco a poco mientras Loki apartaba los dedos hasta que finalmente sólo posó la palma, ni siquiera dejaría una cicatriz visible. Repitió la misma acción en el costado, aunque esas heridas no dolieron tanto ni tardaron en curarse, lo mismo fue con los dedos, pues sólo cerró ahí donde la carne todavía se adivinaba cercenada.

–¿Y estos? –Preguntó Hildetand levantando la mano para mostrarle los dedos ausentes.

Loki negó con la cabeza.

–Nunca fuiste buen arquero –lo consoló.

Si Hildetand iba a replicar algo más, se calló porque miraba a alguien justo detrás de Loki. Notó el cambió de humor en su hermano, al girarse encontró una mano ya sobre su hombro, una mano cálida as. Era Thor. Notó el pequeño intercambio de miradas entre ambos príncipes herederos.

–¿Puedes venir conmigo? –Le pidió éste.

Loki asintió pero antes de irse, la mano de Hildetand se cerró sobre su muñeca. Su hermano se colocó en pie, tan alto y fiero como siempre se mostraba pero Loki se escapó para ir con Thor. Al menos había descubierto que su hermano debía contener su furia habitual delante de los ases, le resultó interesante y útil. Thor le señaló al guerrero rubio, a uno que había visto en el banquete de bienvenida y que tenía las piernas destrozadas. Debían cortarlas para salvarlo pero el sujeto, Fandral, aún lo estaba pensando.

–Te he visto, has curado a tu hermano ¿podrías hacer lo mismo? –Le pidió. No se lo estaba ordenando, era una súplica, que se leía no sólo en sus palabras sino en la profundidad de sus ojos. Loki encontró que jamás lo había visto bien, no hasta ese momento y luego recordó que no era la mejor situación para hacerlo.

–Lo que me solicite mi prometido –dijo. Las palabras no eran para Thor, ni siquiera para Sif en quién Loki no reparó, sino para Hildetand que estaba aún prestando atención a la escena. Deslizó la mano por una de las piernas, Fandral respingó y eso al menos indicó que sus nervios aún servían. Inició desde la rodilla, por la forma de la herida podía adivinar que el caballo lo había aplastado, hincó los dedos en la carne haciendo que él gritara. Hacía mucho tiempo que Loki había dejado de sentir compasión por el dolor ajeno. No estaba en la naturaleza de un gigante ser sentimental. Las heridas se fueron cerrando con lentitud pues tal era su gravedad. El guerrero sudaba y se retorcía pero todos podían ver la mejoría de su pierna cuando movió las manos hacia la siguiente.

Notó la presencia de su padre antes de que entrara a la tienda. Hizo caso omiso cuando Hildetand salió de la misma, y sólo cuando terminó con la piel de Fandral, escuchó su nombre.

–Loki, ven –le ordenó su padre.

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos castaños de Sif, otra persona con la cual no se había encontrado antes y ni siquiera habían sido presentados formalmente. No sabía qué pensaría la aesir de él pero Loki no estaba interesado en enzarzarse en una contienda por la atención del que sería el esposo de ambos, todo era parte del juego de reinar, esperaba que ella así lo entendiera. Loki simplemente soltó a Fandral, se giró y salió.

Laufey había avanzado con Hildetand a lo largo del camino hasta la fracción del ejército que pertenecía a los jötun. Loki se introdujo entre las huestes de piel azul hasta una zona alejada de los soldados donde Laufey lo esperaba, su hermano se había perdido entre su cuadrilla personal. En cuanto le vio cruzado de brazos supo que la conversación iba a ser seria.

–No quiero que nadie nos escuche o vea –dijo Laufey. Desde lejos aún se les podía ver pero no era por eso que lo decía el gigante. Loki dibujó con una mano un círculo, encerrándolos en medio. Aquella barrera iba a hacer que Heimdall, el guardián que todo lo veía, quedara cegado.

–¿Me has traído para participar en la guerra? –Le preguntó.

–Por supuesto que no. Ahora que eres valioso, no quiero que corras peligro en la contienda, de no ser así, no dudes en que te hubiera usado de carnaza para atraer a los enemigos –respondió Laufey. A Loki no le quedó duda de que así sería –sólo quería que curaras a tu hermano, no se iba a perder la guerra por tales heridas. El hijo de Odín salió indemne de aquella batalla pero no es tan buen guerrero como Hildetand –masculló Laufey.

A Loki ya le iba pareciendo que su hermano estaba midiéndose con el heredero de Asgard.

–Sí, claro –dijo Loki. Le daba lo mismo quién de los dos fuera más fuerte pero no así a Laufey que le fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Es verdad que ya se ha casado con la aesir? –Le preguntó. Loki asintió. –Esta guerra nos tomará tiempo pero de todos modos en cuanto venzamos a Nornheim insistiré en que sea celebrada tu boda. No arruines tu estancia en Asgard ¿me has entendido?

Loki entreveía en los planes de su padre pero temía que no estaba comprendiendo el alcance de los mismos y no podía calcular si no tenía todas las premisas.

–Sé que hiciste ese pacto porque tú nunca podrás conquistar Asgard, y Hildetand es tan corto de imaginación que tampoco podrá aunque viva más que Odín. Lo haces a través de esto. Crees que esta boda te abrirá las puertas del reino dorado, y una vez dentro ¿les vas a traicionar? ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando padre? –Preguntó. Temía la respuesta, descubrir que la manera en que le usaría no le iba a traer más que desgracias.

–¿Y tú, hijo? Qué tan rotundamente te negaste en Jötunheim ¿por qué aceptaste? –Le preguntó.

Loki debió prever que no le iba a responder fácilmente.

–Para escapar de ti –dijo.

Laufey debió de haberlo encontrado gracioso porque rió contento.

–Así que preferiste hacer caso a mis órdenes, pensando que te encontrarías lejos de mí, sólo para darte cuenta de que aún estas en mis manos ¿o es que te place la idea de ser la meretriz del asgardiano?

–Mejor su meretriz que tu hijo.

A Loki le tomaría tiempo ser más rápido que su padre, por lo que aquel golpe le dio de lleno en el rostro, tan fuerte que le sacó de la barrera que había puesto en contra de Heimdall. Laufey le miró con desprecio, de esa forma que parecía querer recordarle que si estaba vivo era gracias a él, pero eso Loki no se lo iba a agradecer.

–Vuelve a Asgard. Aquí ya no eres necesario –le ordenó. –Y quítate esa herida –le señaló antes de marcharse.

Loki se puso en pie, palpó su rostro notando la sangre emanar de su nariz y boca, le tomó un instante curarse a sí mismo pero no eran los golpes los que en realidad le dolían, sino el sin sabor que se le quedaba por no poder vengarse de su padre. Quizás pudiera hacerlo, que Laufey pensara que se hacía su voluntad pero Loki al final impondría la suya. Pensó en eso hasta reparar que alguien había visto la pelea familiar, y ese, no era otro más que Thor. Loki se quedó quieto, esperando que se fuera, pues se interponía en su camino pero no lo hizo así que no tuvo más que andar a donde estaba.

–Quería agradecerte por curar a Fandral –dijo Thor –y decirte que no por ser tu prometido estás obligado a hacer cosas por mí –dijo, parecía sincero en sus palabras. –¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado. El hechicero que podía sanar las piernas casi destrozadas de un guerrero, y el hijo de Odín iba a preguntarle si estaba bien.

–Lo estoy –dijo. No era para ir a llorarle a su prometido porque su padre le diera golpes, ni siquiera era algo nuevo en su vida. –Regresaré a Asgard así que… –reparó en Mjölnir, que siempre llevaba en la mano –¿y la espada que te regalé? –No supo porque se acordó del arma, quizás por el gusto de poder tomarla y encajarla en la piel de su padre.

–Se rompió –dijo Thor, parecía apenado por ese hecho –¿te molesta?

–No, sólo me has impresionado –dijo Loki mirándole. ¿Más débil que Hildetand? Su padre podía decir lo que quisiera, era obvio que no era así. –Ten cuidado con mi hermano, nunca ha llevado bien la rivalidad –le advirtió. Thor asintió a sus palabras. Loki hizo una pequeña despedida con la cabeza y se marchó.

.

Decían que ninguna batalla había sido tan impactante como la sucedida en las montañas Hovedoya en contra de los norn. El rey Gerenot había muerto en la reyerta a manos de Laufey pero quién realmente se había llevado la gloria por abrir la brecha del enemigo había sido Thor. Hagen había huido junto con Giselher a Alfheim. Aun con la victoria sobre los hombros, no los persiguieron hacia el siguiente reino, si no que volvieron sobre sus pasos para reagruparse, decidir sobre los prisioneros norn y repartir el tesoro real del reino. En aquella pequeña brecha de paz fue que Laufey le recordó su promesa a Odín, habían pasado ya más de seis meses desde que la guerra había iniciado. Loki y Thor no se habían visto durante todo ese tiempo, aunque Sif y el heredero, tampoco habían disfrutado demasiado de la compañía del otro.

Odín comprendió que no podía darle más rodeos a aquello así que accedió a volver a Asgard, donde sería la celebración. Se preparó un festín parecido a la primera boda sucedida antes, aunque está vez hubo una corte de Jötunheim, entre ellos la madrastra de Loki, Farbauti.

Loki había estado indiferente a los preparativos y el día antes de la boda de hecho se encontró en sus alcobas leyendo. Se había acostumbrado a la corte, conocía bien de vista a los nobles aesir y había notado que mientras se acercaba el momento del matrimonio, los viejos resentimientos que le tenían, habían vuelto a aflorar. ¿Acaso habían pensado que no se haría la voluntad de Laufey? Es que entonces no lo conocían ni remotamente. Farbauti se había encargado de sus ropas, las habituales para la ceremonia Jötun. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

–Adelante –dio permiso. No esperaba que fuera Thor quien entrara a su alcoba.

El joven parecía preocupado, tenía una arruga en el entrecejo, no parecía molesto sólo mortificado. Se quedó de pie delante de él sin decir nada por varios segundos, parecía estar escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado. Se retorció las manos y luego las miró antes de dirigirle otra mirada más.

–No puedo hacerlo –dijo de pronto. Ese era el pensamiento que tenía atorado en la garganta y que emergió con fuerza –pensé que podría tomarte como consorte pero no puedo. Lo siento. He venido para comunicártelo con la esperanza de que me ayudes a convencer a tu padre de que no rompa el tratado de paz aunque no cumpla mi compromiso hacia ti –dijo Thor. Palabras bien dichas, las había meditado bastante.

Loki dejó el libro, se acercó a la orilla de la cama y le dio unos golpecitos a su lado para que Thor entendiera que se sentara a su lado.

–¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Por qué soy Jötun, por qué soy hombre o por Lady Sif?–Quiso saber. Para convencer a Laufey se necesitaban buenos argumentos aunque Loki jamás había logrado persuadirlo de nada.

–Sif no sabe lo que vine a decirte. Nos conocemos desde la infancia y siempre fuimos conscientes de que algún día nos casaríamos, por el rango que tenemos, sin embargo ni yo la amo, ni ella me ama a mí. Somos amigos, y este matrimonio no ha afectado eso –dijo. Loki asintió pensando que estaba muy bien para ellos tener una relación así, y que suponía que para ninguno de los dos había sido un sacrificio demasiado grande. –Es muy extraño esto, no sólo porque eres jötun –dijo negando un poco con la cabeza.

–Descuida, a mí también me contaban historias de cómo eran los asgardianos. Asesinos, ladrones, timadores y eran los malos de los cuentos, como yo lo sería de los tuyos –dijo Loki. Había encontrado libros que narraban historias así. –Si es por mi apariencia… –se interrumpió a sí mismo. De pronto su piel dejó de ser azul transformándose en un pálido aesir, sus ojos rojos tomaron una combinación en verde y el único que permaneció igual fue su negro cabello. Su complexión delgada se acentuaba en ese tono, no había tatuajes de ninguna índole y era casi tan alto como Thor.

El dios del trueno lo miró de arriba abajo, como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando. Loki se quedó con aquella apariencia.

–¿Por qué lo haces tú? –Le preguntó.

Loki humedeció un poco sus labios mientras le miraba a los ojos.

–Si no estuviera aquí contigo, me encontraría en Alfheim contrayendo nupcias con Hagen. De quien, por cierto, dicen que le gustan los jovencitos o podría estar casado con el mismo Giselher. Mi padre no me pidió mi opinión, como seguro no hizo el tuyo contigo, sólo me dejó en claro que mi destino no era reinar, sino servir de alianza con otro reino –dijo. –Si ahora voy a hablar con él, y le digo que has cancelado el compromiso, montará en cólera. Hablará con tu padre, quien posiblemente te apoyará porque no soy de su agrado, así que saldremos esta misma noche indignados. Mañana temprano recibirán noticias de que las huestes jötun asentadas junto con las suyas en Nornheim les han traicionado, que Hagen ha vuelto a su reino como soberano y la alianza se habrá quebrado. Yo estaré casado con Hagen pasado mañana. Y al tercer día Nornheim, Alfheim y Jötunheim estarán marchando contra Asgard. Tu padre y, dicho de paso, también tú, aceptaron porque sabían que no tenían remedio –le narró Loki que podía ver perfectamente el panorama –y esa es la razón por la que tú aceptaste –le recordó. Y sin embargo no había revelado la suya, tuvo que tomar un poco de aire. –Y yo, quería salir de Jötunheim. Mírame, no parezco un Jötun, y entre los míos esta apariencia ha sido motivo de desprecio, pensé en empezar en un nuevo lugar, Asgard me pareció tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de razón pero Loki escondió una verdad. Había pensado en marcharse desde antes pero si no lo había hecho era porque esconderse no le aseguraba que Laufey le dejaría en paz. Como le dijo, de no conseguir lo que quería, Surtur iba a obtener un nuevo juguete y además, ¿cómo iba a vengarse de su padre estando lejos?

–¿Significa eso que no puedes convencerle?

–La escena que viste en el campamento de guerra, era yo hablando con mi padre. No, lo siento, no puedo hacer nada para evitar nuestro compromiso y a la vez no romper la alianza –negó Loki. Salvo que Thor estuviera dispuesto a salir a asesinar a su padre y hermano para que él fuera el soberano de Jötunheim, y así romper aquel pacto, no veía otra manera.

Thor parecía estar meditando sus opciones pero Loki se las había ido enumerando con tal de que viera, que tal como Odín cuando le sucedió, no tenía mucha elección. Loki se iba a valer de Thor, iba a jugar la estrategia de su padre pero se iba a asegurar de sabotearle al final cada una de sus opciones. La venganza era un plato que se servía fríamente.

–Esa relación que tienes con Lady Sif –dijo de pronto Loki –tú y yo podríamos tenerla igualmente. Podemos ser amigos, casarnos mañana, consumar el matrimonio, hacer cada uno su vida aunque vivamos en el mismo palacio, llevarnos bien –dijo Loki. No le parecía un mal trato visto de esa manera. Vio a Thor suspirar.

No había temor en los ojos de Loki. Había tomado una resolución y eso le allanaba el camino. Sonrió sabiendo que Thor lo miraba con interés debido a su transformación en aesir. Loki levantó hacia él una mano pálida y lo acarició, sus ojos verdes resultaron de lo más expresivos y en ese momento lo que mostraron fue una emoción indefinible. Era la mirada de alguien enamorado, o al menos a eso se parecía. Aunque Thor y el mismo Loki estaban seguros de que no había espacio entre ellos para eso llamado amor.

Loki se acercó a Thor como pidiéndole permiso, el rubio y fornido hijo de Odín mostró recelos, no dijo nada pero tampoco se movió conforme Loki fue acercando sus labios a él. Apoyó su boca en la de Thor. Tenía los labios suaves y fríos, se separaron y se miraron, ese primer intento no les provocó aversión. Sonrieron como probando hasta donde podían llegar antes de que todas las barreras que los separaran volvieran a erguirse. Loki volvió a avanzar, esta vez Thor recibió sus labios entreabriendo los suyos para probar el sabor de su boca, no sólo para sentirla. Se exploraron mutuamente y fue en ese punto cuando algo entre ellos se encendió, se les perdió el tiempo y se les nubló la razón. La lengua de Thor invadió la boca de Loki y este se dejó hacer con deleite, cuando Thor iba a partir el beso se encontró sujetándose de sus fuertes brazos para que no se alejara. Eso incitó al aesir cuyas manos acabaron por cobrar vida y buscaron colarse bajo la ropa de Loki y alcanzar su piel. El jötun recobró algo de razón al sentir las manos amplias y cálidas de Thor en su cintura. Se soltaron y alejaron.

–Lo siento –dijo Thor aunque sus ojos lo desmintieron. No sólo no lo sentía para nada sino que moría de curiosidad por saber cómo seguía esa historia que se estaban contando.

Thor no sabía que Loki estaba decidido. No sabía que Loki ya era suyo, y como no lo sabía el jötun decidió ponerlo al corriente de eso. Prácticamente se le echó encima derribándolo sobre el lecho. Thor se rió por semejante iniciativa, Loki se detuvo a mirarlo para asegurarse de que el as no se estaba burlando de él. Thor siguió riendo mientras lo sujetaba de las caderas y lo giraba haciéndolo caer a su lado. Loki abrió la boca para decir algo pero mejor no lo hizo, la mirada de Thor lo silenció. Dejó a Thor buscarle nudos y broches, se notaba su experiencia. La ropa se fue perdiendo, el aesir no se detuvo hasta tener a Loki desnudo ante él. Lo escrutó con la mirada.

–Va a cambiar de parecer –pensó Loki. Besarse no era sino un principio, temió que en ese momento el hijo de Odín se asqueara y se alejara de él, o si seguía, que lo hiciera cerrando los ojos para imaginarse que estaba con Sif o con cualquier otra fémina.

–Mírame –le pidió Thor. Loki no se había percatado de que había apartado la mirada avergonzado. Los ojos de Thor eran como el mar; lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo, lo miraba como nadie jamás lo había visto.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Preguntó Loki casi desafiante. Ni él se creyó lo que estaba pasando pero si era un engaño Thor tendría que ser mejor mentiroso que él, y eso no se podía.

Thor volvió a reírse, sabía Ygdrasill de qué. Loki se molestó, quiso borrarle la estúpida sonrisa y hacerlo sentir tan apabullado, avergonzado y a la vez tan deseoso como él. Volvieron a girar sobre el lecho, a Loki ya no le importaba que Thor lo mirara cuánto quisiera; se ocupó en regalarlo con besos mientras luchaba por alcanzar la piel del as bajo la armadura. Necesitó ayuda del propio Thor para lograr su cometido. Las ropas dejaron de estorbar y en cuanto hubo espacio para ello las manos de Loki se fueron sobre la hombría de su prometido. Thor soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, ya estaba duro; si Loki hubiera tenido más experiencia habría notado que lo estaba desde que lo desnudó. Fue el turno del jötun de sonreír halagado. Se abalanzó sobre Thor para sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre el del rubio, piel contra piel, se frotó lentamente contra él. Toda la frialdad que la piel de Loki albergaba se había evaporado a esas alturas.

Thor sujetó a Loki con gentileza y lo instó a girarse sobre sí mismo. El Jötun suspiró de anticipación. Las manos de Thor lo sujetaron de las caderas para acomodarlo pero no ocurrió nada más. Loki percibió la duda.

–Hazlo –le pidió. Ese aliciente fue más que suficiente. Sintió a Thor rozando su entrada con la punta, probándolo, no ingresó en él de inmediato, en cambio su mano sujetó a Loki para acariciarlo e incitarlo. Loki se encontró deseando cada vez más sin encontrar satisfacción por parte de su amante. –Thor –dijo con voz de fuego –Thor –había algo en la forma en que decía ese nombre que terminó de excitarlos a ambos.

Le dolió en el momento en que Thor lo poseyó. Los dos se detuvieron para dejarlo acostumbrarse a la intrusión antes de que Thor comenzara a moverse. Loki estaba extasiado entre el dolor de sentirse partido en dos y el placer que le provocaba con cada embestida. Los movimientos del rubio fueron cada vez más feroces, cada vez más rápido empalándolo sin piedad, sujetándolo con fuerza para obligarlo a llevar el ritmo junto con él. Loki gritó su nombre, trató de resistir pero pronto había terminado. Su cuerpo se relajó pero las manos de Thor lo sostuvieron en la misma posición.

El dios del trueno le dio un breve respiro, su cuerpo temblaba como un animal salvaje al que refrenaban.

–Sigue –Loki sabía que aún no habían terminado y quería sentirlo alcanzar el clímax. Con su consentimiento Thor continuó con aquella encabritada forma de poseerlo. El cuerpo de Loki se arqueó, el dolor predominaba ahora sobre el placer pero aguantó. Los segundos se prolongaron, el ritmo se incrementó hasta que finalmente con un agónico vagido sintió la explosión de su amante. El cuerpo de Thor cayó sobre él abrazándolo por la espalda.

El peso de lo ocurrido empezó a caer sobre ambos. Loki sabía que debería sentirse como una asquerosa meretriz por lo que había pasado, peor aún, debía sentirse como una marioneta de Laufey porque su padre buscaba justo eso, convertirlo en la zorra de Asgard para sus propósitos retorcidos. Se giró abrumado y se encontró de frente con el rostro de Thor que se aprovechó de ello para tomarlo de la nuca y propinarle otro de esos besos que parecían intentos por devorar al otro, y que sólo terminó cuando necesitaron respirar. A Loki le costaba sentirse miserable si Thor lo besaba de esa manera.

.

Salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Se acomodó la capa que llevaba para el frío, se sintió demasiado despierto como para acudir a la cama e intentar ganar un poco de sueño, que debería hacerlo porque le esperaba un día difícil. Prefirió salir a tomar un poco de aire y luego sus pasos le llevaron lejos de Valaskialf hasta el Bifrost.

El camino por el puente le fue permitiendo quitar pesadez a las ideas que cruzaban una y otra vez su cabeza acerca de lo que había hecho. No fue hasta que llegó frente a Heimdall que sintió el peso de sus acciones sobre los hombros.

–Llegas tarde, Thor –le advirtió el guardián.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.


	2. Capítulo II

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS

.

CAPÍTULO II

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora:<strong>

**Mismos créditos financieros que en el capítulo I. Le doy gracias a Cuencas Vacías por revisar el fic a pesar de que tiene poco tiempo libre. También agradezco a quiénes me dejaron un review, un follow o un favorite, en especial a aquellos a los que no les puedo agradecer directamente por no estar registrados. ¡Gracias!**

**Aprovecho para anunciar que cada fin de semana –cosa del sábado o domingo– estaré actualizando el fic.**

**Eso es todo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Slash, M, Mpreg y demás.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo II:

.

Salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Se acomodó la capa que llevaba para el frío, se sintió demasiado despierto como para acudir a la cama e intentar ganar un poco de sueño, que debería hacerlo porque le esperaba un día extenuante. Prefirió salir a tomar un poco de aire y luego sus pasos le llevaron lejos de Valaskialf hasta el Bifrost. El camino por el puente le fue permitiendo quitar pesadez a las ideas que cruzaban una y otra vez su cabeza acerca de lo que había hecho. No fue hasta que llegó frente a Heimdall que sintió el peso de sus acciones sobre los hombros.

–Llegas tarde, Thor –le advirtió el guardián.

–Tenía intención de venir antes pero… –Thor no dijo nada más porque estaba seguro de que Heimdall lo había observado y no vio necesidad de repetir lo que había acontecido. Acudió a la habitación del Loki para hablar con él, para que le ayudara a suspender ese compromiso que de pronto fue una carga muy dura y en vez de ello, había consumado un matrimonio que aún no contraía. Los besos, las caricias y la sensación de su cuerpo aún le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

Dio un pequeño rodeo hasta detenerse al lado del portero.

–Sospecho del príncipe –le dijo Heimdall. Thor le miró a su lado sin entender a qué se refería –me temo que te está mintiendo, que es participe de un artificio junto con su padre. Aquel día en el campamento cuando curó a Fandral, pudo ocultarse de mi vista. Nadie durante toda mi guardia había logrado tal hazaña, quisiera saber cómo lo hace y que fue lo que se dijeron en confidencia Laufey y él –la última parte pareció decirla más para sí mismo que para Thor.

–¿Le estás vigilando?

–Odín me lo ordenó. Él, como yo, recela de Laufey y deberías hacer lo mismo respecto a su hijo. No estaría mal que indagaras qué es lo que se traen entre manos, aunque fuera por la fuerza –dijo negando con la cabeza –se ve que está acostumbrado.

–No digas eso –respondió en el acto Thor. No podía imaginarse poniendo sus manos sobre Loki como no fuera con el propósito de acariciarlo o poseerlo. –Ha confiado en mí, tú lo oíste, desea ser libre.

–Pero entonces te está usando. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Thor? No lo entiendo –dijo Heimdall. –Ahora ya no puedes negarte al compromiso, dirá que le has forzado y deshonrado. No puedes retractarte.

Thor miró hacia las estrellas, sabía por qué lo había hecho o al menos creía comprenderlo. El día en que se presentaron, que cometió el desliz de confundir a Loki con una fémina giganta fue porque era el único que era diferente de los demás. Pensó que era fácil distinguirlas si eran las únicas que tenían cabello, eran delgadas, y parecían bastante inteligentes. Después de eso, y de la manera en la que Loki salió del salón tras hablar con sus padres, pensó que lo odiaba por haber dicho tal cosa. La boda con Sif había sido natural, todo había salido conforme siempre supo iba a pasar, y se había olvidado de Loki. Lo mismo le sucedió en la guerra hasta el día del campamento. No sólo había salvado a Fandral, si no que tras haber discutido con su padre le había visto con entereza, orgullo y con un dominio sobre sí mismo que haría envidiar al más estoico de los guerreros. Y hacia unas horas, hablando con él, al saber porque había accedido al compromiso, entendió que Loki estaba perdido. No era un jötun, y aún con la apariencia que adoptó –y con la cual aún seguía alucinando– tampoco era un as. Loki, era simplemente Loki, y estaba solo.

–Porque dijo la verdad. Mañana los Jötun serían nuestros enemigos si rompía el compromiso, porque lo que vi en sus ojos me conmovió… –dijo. Porque su aspecto le había seducido, porque jamás se había sentido de esa manera con nadie, y él no era precisamente un hombre sin experiencia en la cama. –Mi padre me ha advertido sobre Laufey, Loki hizo lo mismo sobre Hildetand, pero si Loki es parte de esto, no creo que sea con su entero consentimiento. Averiguaré que es lo que oculta, aunque será a mi manera –dijo quedando en claro que no tenía intención de ser violento con Loki.

Heimdall puso una mueca irónica.

–Tendrá que ser así, ya que es capaz de eludir mi vista. No quisiera poner en tela de juicio la honestidad de alguien en quién tú claramente vas a depositar tu confianza pero no me gusta cómo sucedieron las cosas. Siento que es un montaje, Thor –dijo serio –piénsalo. Tú ibas con unas intenciones, y él te hizo cambiar de opinión a costa de su cuerpo. No me gusta.

Thor se rió.

–Perdona Heimdall pero me voy a fiar de mi instinto. Loki no es un seductor, no sé bien a que atribuirle lo qué pasó pero no era un plan suyo –se quedó callado un momento. Era evidente su falta de experiencia en la cama y por su estrechez al poseerlo, supo que era su primera vez. –No puedo explicarlo, algo entre nosotros… no sé, sólo se sintió correcto.

–Para no ser un seductor, eso que dices, suena a seducción. Lo único que te digo, no como un guardián al que han burlado sino como un amigo, es que no te fíes de él, aunque seas Thor.

.

Dejó al guardián del Bifrost tras aquella charla. Regresó a sus aposentos privados, ya había acordado con Sif que esa noche no estaría con ella. Ya que Loki le había ofrecido una amistad, pensaba que lo mejor para los tres, sería hablar de ese matrimonio tan extraño y complejo. ¿Cómo se las arreglaban los de Jötunheim? Al quedarse dormido tuvo sueños extraños. Soñó con Loki. Una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, le mandó a despertar Frigga para que desayunara con su padre y ella. Thor tomó los alimentos con pocas palabras y aún con sueño, sabía que Heimdall no les diría nada a sus progenitores de la noche anterior, pero aun así notó las miradas de estos sobre él. Cómo si lo supieran.

–Podría hablar con Laufey para cancelar el compromiso que hice a tu nombre –dijo de pronto Odín. A Thor le sorprendió que dijera justo eso, aquella mañana, si al menos lo hubiera dicho la anterior, estaba seguro de que habría aceptado, aun cuando eso significara batirse en duelo con el rey de los gigantes de hielo. Vio a sus padres intercambiar una mirada, supo que habían hablado de ello en la noche. –Mi hijo vale más que un reino. Loki Laufeyson deberá entenderlo –añadió su padre con tono solemne.

Thor carraspeó un segundo.

–Ayer hablé con Loki –dijo. Sus padres se dirigieron una mirada tensa. Hablar no era precisamente lo que hizo Thor pero no iba a confesar lo demás; –y decidí continuar con el compromiso. No hables con Laufey, padre –le pidió. Su madre sonrió de pronto con una nota de orgullo en sus ojos aunque después notó que su preocupación empañaba esa expresión, su padre por el contrario pareció molesto. –Eres el Padre de Todo, no sólo el mío –dijo Thor. Algo así había dicho Odín el día en que le reveló que había accedido a casarlo con un jötun. Ahora los papeles se invertían.

Se retiró tras eso pues había perdido parte de su apetito.

Cerca de la hora de la ceremonia, abrochó la capa de seda roja que ondeaba a su espalda. Llevaba una armadura reforzada con hileras superpuestas de discos de cobre que centelleaban como un millar de monedas recién acuñadas. Lady Sif, al igual que Loki previamente, no iba a estar en la ceremonia pero se dio un tiempo para desearle suerte en lo que iba a enfrentar y luego hicieron lo mismo los tres guerreros. Era una ceremonia pequeña, privada, pero con un mayor peso político que la primera. Sabía que su doble matrimonio había acarreado una serie de rumores dentro de Asgard y otros reinos. Pero a Thor en ese momento le preocupaba más lo que acontecería dentro del salón. Laufey con su esposa, y su corte; sus propios padres acompañados de los nobles importantes de Asgard, delegados de Svartálfheim y Vanaheim, como reinos invitados que a su vez estaban preocupados por aquella singular unión; todos ellos ya estaban acomodados dentro del salón. Él esperó afuera a la llegada de Loki, pues entrarían juntos.

–Perdona el retraso –dijo la voz a sus espaldas.

Loki iba ataviado con su aspecto de jötun. En esa ocasión no le tomó por sorpresa, de hecho Thor encontró semejanzas con la apariencia de aesir que había tomado el día anterior, y aunque le gustaban más sus ojos verdes no se atrevió a decirlo en ese instante. Llevaba la ropa tradicional de su país, con una piel que cubría su cuerpo aunque no hiciera frío, los colores azules y blancos de los jötun y joyería, tales como collares largos que caían sobre su pecho desnudo.

–Estamos a tiempo –dijo Thor.

Vio al heraldo as entrar para anunciarlos, iban a abrir las puertas. Thor supo que estaba en un punto sin retorno, estiró la mano y estrechó la de Loki con la suya. Las puertas dobles se abrieron de par en par, quedaron a la vista de los ojos de los presentes, le tomó un segundo observar los rostros extraños, hasta que ambos caminaron al mismo tiempo hasta la realeza. Por ser ambos príncipes, Asgard y Jötunheim darían su bendición a aquella unión. Cuando llegaron al frente, Thor no supo exactamente quien estaba sosteniendo a quien, si era él quien apretando la mano de Loki le infundía fuerza o era él, quien estrechando sus dedos, le daba valor. Se formularon los votos, se invocaron las bendiciones y se intercambiaron promesas. Thor tomó una manzana dorada de Iôunn y se la ofreció a Loki para que la compartieran en ese momento como símbolo de la eternidad de su unión, siendo una sola carne, un solo corazón, una sola alma.

Presidieron el banquete siendo la cabeza de la larga mesa. Había unos cincuenta invitados. A cada lado de uno de ellos, estaban sus familias y amigos, al principio, los presentes estuvieron serios, como si estuvieran esculpidos en piedra, al menos hasta que fluyó el vino. Volstagg fue el primero en proporcionar risas del lado de la mesa de Asgard. Thor aún tenía la mano de Loki entre las suyas, y este aprovechó para inclinarse sobre él y empezar a contarle anécdotas sobre la corte Jötun. En más de una ocasión, Thor soltó una carcajada, en especial con aquellas historias que hablaban de Hildetand. Brindó en honor a su nuevo cuñado, y de la bestia de combate que le había arrastrado cien metros por un lío con la montura. Cuando la voz de Loki empezó a narrar relatos de los propios aesir, Thor no entendió cómo podía saber tanto de la corte; pero encontró la situación divertida y mucho más placentera de lo que había previsto en un inicio. Loki parecía un cómplice, y Thor supo que jamás había conectado tan rápido con alguien. En algún momento tomó la mano de Loki y le dio un beso en ella.

Thor bebía mucho y apenas comía. Escuchaba a todos los que se levantaban para hacer brindis y él asintió a cada uno de ellos. Probó un poco de carne con especies e indicó con gestos que quería más vino. Notó que Loki lo miraba de reojo, y sintió que aquel banquete duraba siglos. Los espectáculos preparados para aquella noche se sucedieron velozmente, espoleados por una marea de vino y cerveza. Sólo cuando empezó a ver dos Fandral con cuatro muchachas iguales, decidió que no podía tenerse más en aquel festejo. Le pareció que su padre estaba enojado, posiblemente por todo el vino que había ingerido y porque había otros invitados que habían empezado a proporcionar diversiones alternativas de manera involuntaria a los demás. Loki al menos había bebido casi tanto como Thor. Se apoyó en él para poder salir de ahí.

Antes de que dijera algún mensaje, Loki se le adelantó.

–Les agradecemos a todos su presencia. Nosotros nos retiramos pero pueden seguir disfrutando de la comida y la bebida. Gracias por su compañía y sus buenos deseos –dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras al final y con una sonrisa, que parecía estar divirtiéndose con un chiste personal. Thor asintió, dándole la razón. Se inclinó para despedirse de su madre, que le veía de manera extraña. Ambos se fueron, con varios tropiezos en el pasillo, a la alcoba que les habían asignado como matrimonio.

Al entrar en ella, Thor le soltó para poder quitarse la pesada capa roja. La armadura le llevó algunos tirones extras pero cedió al menos en la parte de arriba. Se giró a ver a Loki que se quitaba la joyería que llevaba puesta y Thor tiró de la piel para el invierno, estaba suave al tacto.

–Deberías regalármela.

Loki se la quitó y se la lanzó a la cara. Cuando Thor le miró de nuevo, Loki había recuperado aquella apariencia de aesir que le gustaba. Se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas antes de tenderse en la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas. El peso a su lado le hizo comprender que Loki ya estaba recostado, tiró de las mantas con dificultad para hacer que ambos entraran.

–¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó Loki.

–Ahora, a dormir –dijo Thor. Estaba demasiado bebido como para intentar hacer algún avance o recibir uno, y de todos modos ya habían consumado ese matrimonio así que, creía, podían darse esa noche. Estiró el brazo rodeando a Loki y recibió a cambio un abrazo similar.

–Gracias –escuchó a Loki decirle antes de perder la consciencia.

.

Despertó, no debido a la luz del sol sino a la molestia en su estómago que le exigía comida. Cuando abrió los ojos, se pasó la mano por el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, el sol se adivinaba a través de la ventana. A su lado aún descansaba Loki con su apariencia aesir. Al moverse para apartar las cobijas, despertó a su acompañante, o quizás Loki ya había despertado y sólo permanecía ocioso en la cama.

–Tengo hambre –dijo Thor. Tenía los pantalones puestos así que se levantó del lecho, sabía que afuera de las estancias siempre había un sirviente, pretendía pedirle el desayuno porque sin alcohol, no tenía demasiadas ganas de enfrentar el comedor. Cerró la puerta tras el pedido y volvió a la cama a sentarse. –La boda –inició el tópico de la conversación –estuvo bien –dijo. En su cabeza así había sido, él se había reído bastante en la mesa de honor.

Loki, levantó una ceja.

–¿En serio? Ahora creo que estuvimos en bodas diferentes –dijo éste –no sé quién nos miraba peor, si mi padre con sus dos ojos rojos o el tuyo con uno solo. Aunque si se trataba de hacer enfadar a esos dos, creo que lo logramos bastante bien. Estabas muy ebrio –le aclaró Loki.

–Tú también lo estabas –le espetó riéndose. No era su intención enfadar a Odín pero ya que había sido él quien contrajo nupcias, debía ser él quien se divirtiera con la situación.

–Menos que tú. Lo suficiente para notar que sólo nosotros nos estábamos riendo en el salón. Excepto Volstagg, pero sólo él en los nueves reinos, sabía de qué –dijo Loki.

El jötun se enderezó en el lecho y le dio la espalda para buscar su calzado. Thor no pudo evitar en ese momento deslizar la mirada por la piel que tenía descubierta. Había creído que sería más difícil aceptar que lo acontecido antes de la boda en realidad le había gustado, creyó que jamás se podría llevar bien con él y que eran incompatibles en más de un sentido pero ahora sabía que no era así y que, definitivamente, no podía pensar bien estando a su lado. Estaba sospechando que sin quererlo gravitaba a su alrededor. Estiró la mano acariciando su espalda, haciendo que el otro se girara instintivamente, con una mirada le interrogó. Thor había sido criado como el príncipe de Asgard, estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que deseaba, y nada jamás se le había negado, sin embargo eso no significaba que supiera exactamente cómo tratar con Loki.

–Estuve pensando –inició. Estiró la mano para tomarlo de un brazo –que no me molestaría repetir lo sucedido hace dos noches –se sinceró. Tiró de él para hacer que se moviera hasta su lado. Loki le miró a los ojos, como si buscara la mentira evidenciándose. Aún no lo conocía bien, todavía no descubría que Thor jamás mentía. –Lo sé. El que te buscaba para pedirte que cancelen el compromiso, ahora te dice que quiere volver a hacerlo, no soy muy lógico pero si sincero –y dicho eso, Thor se movió por la cama. Su mano acarició los cabellos de Loki acercándolo totalmente a él. –Y aún mantengo lo que te dije en Nornheim, que no por ser mi prometido o más bien mí esposo, estás obligado a hacer algo que no quieras –dijo. Su aliento ya se mezclaba con el de Loki.

El jötun parecía no saber qué decir a sus palabras.

–¿Es que soy tan bueno? –Preguntó con un tono retador pero cuando sonrió, Thor supo que había accedido porque hasta ese momento no lo había visto sonreír de esa manera para nadie más.

–Lo eres –aceptó.

Cuanto más lo miraba más aumentaba su pasión. Pero no le bastaba con verlo, tenía que añadir el tacto, tenía que acariciar su cintura y las sinuosidades de su espalda. Le desnudó a la vez que se quitó la ropa, esta vez sin ningún atisbo de timidez o falta de confianza. Luchó por capturar su lengua que se escabullía de su contacto y que hacía más profundo el beso a cada instante. Thor inhaló el aroma de Loki que lo enloquecía. Era tan bueno como lo recordaba. Una de sus manos soltó su cadera para hundirse en su cabello, le fascinaban aquellas hebras negras. Loki era el único en causarle reacciones tan intensas.

–Auch –se quejó Loki de pronto.

–Aún no te hago nada –se rió Thor. Había sido un poco brusco con Loki hacía dos noches.

–Espera un momento –le pidió recordando algo. Trazó un círculo con una mano y un resplandor verde rodeó las paredes de la alcoba un instante –Heimdall no necesita ver esto –Thor no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Se tumbó a su lado, su mano se deslizó por su piel hasta su entrepierna, tiró de la hombría de Loki, ya estaba duro pero le faltaba estimulación. Sus bocas se unieron mientras Thor le masturbaba con firmeza, desde la base hasta la punta, luego giró la muñeca sacudiéndolo. Loki gimió en su boca, ya no se besaban porque la necesidad de respirar era mucho más apremiante. Thor tomó ambos falos acariciando de igual forma. Loki en ese momento pareció reaccionar, palpó con los dedos la hinchada erección de su cónyuge y respondió con la misma velocidad. Las caderas de Thor se movían como si lo embistieran.

Haciendo caso a su propio deseo, soltó a Loki. Le tomó por la nuca para darle otro beso y luego se chupó él mismo los dedos. Loki lo miró entre horrorizado y extasiado cuando comprendió lo que iba a hacer. Thor le mordisqueó el cuello dejándole pequeñas marcas en la piel pálida. Sus dedos, expertos amantes, se perdieron entre las nalgas del ojiverde. Loki mordió sus labios y apretó los ojos intentando no hacer ningún ruido cuando el primer dedo exploró su interior. Unos instantes después al primero le acompañó un segundo que entraba y salía en un lento ritmo. Loki se sintió en llamas cuando de pronto hubo un tercero. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le torturaban. Tuvo la seguridad de que llegaría al clímax en cualquier momento pero Thor le soltó.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta. Ambos se miraron con los ojos brillando, la respiración agitada y las mejillas teñidas.

–Altezas, les traigo el desayuno –informó algún sirviente.

–Déjalo fuera –mandó Thor que no apartaba los ojos de Loki. Escuchó al paje musitar algo al otro lado de la puerta. –¡Qué lo dejes fuera! –Ordenó. Y entonces sólo escucharon el ruido que hizo al marcharse.

La mirada de Thor anunciaba que aún no habían terminado, que deseaba mucho más de Loki.

No le hizo girar como la primera vez. Se acostó encima de él, permitiéndole una visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Loki se dejaba guiar expectante. Las manos de Thor tomaron los tobillos del ojiverde y los acomodó sobre sus propios hombros. Loki sintió como rozaba su entrada pero debido a las caricias previas, esta vez fue más fácil su ingreso. Thor se quedó quieto, en su rostro pudo leer la satisfacción de penetrarlo. No le tomó de las caderas, en vez de ello, le sujetó las muñecas alzándolas por encima de su cabeza. Thor sostuvo su propio peso con las rodillas e inició la cópula. La cabeza de Loki se desintegraba ante la visión del dios del trueno dominándolo por completo. Su miembro se rozaba contra el vientre de Thor, se asfixiaba bajo él pero le enardecía verlo así. Thor gimió. Loki elevó las caderas con dificultad, se rindió hasta donde el cuerpo le alcanzó. Thor se agitó en su interior, atrapado por el deseo finalmente desatado. Nunca había estado tan vivo como en ese momento en que lo poseía, se corrió dentro de Loki por primera vez aquella mañana.

Tras tomarse un respiro Thor volvió a poseerlo de esa misma manera. Le gustaba poder contemplarlo mientras se lo hacía; la visión de su amante gimiendo bajo él era algo que podía disfrutar por siempre. Le extrañó que en vez de pedir una tregua para ocuparse del mundo exterior que pronto los reclamaría, Loki tomó la iniciativa la tercera vez. Lo hizo abrazándose a Thor y acercando sus labios a su oído para susurrarle una sola palabra:

–Más.

Thor se rió. Había compartido el lecho con muchas personas pero a nadie se la había ocurrido incitarlo de esa manera. Las damas de la corte solían tratarlo de "majestad, príncipe, general" y demás. Al punto sus manos tomaron a Loki y se aprestaron a cumplir sus deseos.

Habían perdido el sentido de la hora, sólo cuando ambos sintieron hambre fue cómo decidieron a suertes el que saldría al recibidor de las habitación para tomar los alimentos que les habían dejado. Thor resultó el perdedor, salió tal como estaba a por la charola con lo que era un desayuno. Llevó la bandeja hasta la cama donde ambos decidieron comer de manera informal. Thor le miraba cada gesto, con familiaridad tomó comida del plato de Loki el cual primero lo miró con desaprobación para luego olvidarse de sus modales y hacer lo mismo con la comida de Thor. Bebieron de la misma copa y de pronto se besaban sin motivo aparente. No lo había comprendido antes y mucho menos con Sif, que era su amiga; pero justo lo que estaba haciendo con Loki abarcaba el ser amantes.

–Hay algo que no entiendo –dijo Thor, tomó un poco de fruta y la masticó antes de hablar –no comprendo porque tú padre se empeñó en casarte. No era a él a quien amenazaban con la guerra –dijo Thor.

–Tampoco lo sé –dijo Loki –pero pretendo averiguarlo. Mi padre jamás hace algo sin una razón y mucho menos si no es algo que le convenga –le explicó. La idea de que Loki podía ser parte de un ardid o no, no estaba en claro para Thor, Laufey bien podría estarle usando como una ficha, y eso que Loki le parecía un tipo sumamente inteligente para caer en un juego así. Thor no sabía nada de conspiraciones de cortes, jamás le habían interesado.

Tocaron a la puerta. Thor se volvió pero no estaba en condiciones de abrir.

–¿Qué pasa ahora? –Preguntó en voz alta. Más valía que estuvieran invadiendo Asgard.

–Príncipe Thor. Su padre lo llama para que participe en el concejo de guerra, en la sala del trono, dentro de una hora. No quiere que falte –le dijo algún heraldo.

Thor haló aire, había olvidado que estaban en guerra, y eso que a él le gustaban los combates.

–Gracias heraldo, ahí estaré –dijo.

Thor pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría poder quedarse en la alcoba. Se estaba aficionando a la compañía del jötun pero no podía quedarse ahí para siempre. Se dio una ducha, no se calzó de nuevo la armadura porque esa era para ceremonias aunque tampoco se molestó en levantarla, aún debía acudir a su propia habitación para estar presentable.

–Estás serán tus nuevas habitaciones –le dijo a Loki. Aquella alcoba era mucho más espaciosa que en la que había sido recibido la primera vez. –Los sirvientes deben estar esperando que salgamos para mover tus cosas de aquella ala hacía aquí –se quedó quieto cuando estaba listo ya para salir. No había manera de escapar de esa mirada verde. –¿Puedo volver cuando haya terminado la reunión? –Le preguntó.

Loki, que aún estaba sentado en la cama, lo miró.

–Me da mucha gracia que me pidas permiso, Thor. Pero si, puedes volver –le dijo sonriendo, su boca era una línea continua, nuevamente una sonrisa que hacía pensar que Loki tenía una broma privada.

.

En cuanto Thor se marchó. Loki se aseó, haciéndolo pensó en la mentira que le había dado a Thor. Que no sabía porque su padre había querido casarle, lo sabía o lo imaginaba pero hasta no tener una idea más clara, no deseaba decirlo en voz alta. No salió de la estancia, se limitó a abrir la ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón y que tenía una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad. Tal como había dicho, su ahora esposo, la servidumbre no tardó en hacer llegar sus posesiones a esas nuevas alcobas. Notó que algunos de los pajes le dirigían miradas extrañadas y sólo hasta entonces reparó en que seguía pareciendo un aesir, se quedó con ese aspecto, le gustaba tenerlo porque le hacía sentirse más alejado de su pasado jötun, como si hubiera escapado de un mal sueño.

Se concentró en mirar el paisaje. Había creído que Thor, tras la primera noche que compartieron, estaría avergonzado de tener a un hombre por amante. Creyó que iba a retractarse del compromiso, aunque ya era muy difícil cancelarlo por lo que había ocurrido, lo que no pensó, fue que no sólo Thor continuara con la boda sino que deseara repetir el encuentro. ¡Y de qué manera! No podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos, en lo diferente que le miraban, en que parecía no importarle que fuera jötun, que fuera un hombre o que no hubiera deseado aquello desde un principio, notaba el deseo que despertaba en él. Cuando lo veía así, Loki tenía la sensación de estar fundiéndose, de que un calor intenso le abrasaba y que en vez de sangre, tenía fuego. Y le daba miedo.

Él recordaba bien la boda. La mirada incrédula de los presentes por verle reír a su lado contento, de las miradas tensas que les arrojaron cuando sostuvo a Thor para salir y de que ambos hubieran dejado el banquete casi anunciando que iban a consumar el matrimonio. También notó las miradas de odio, repartidas casi por igual entre ambas cortes. Y Thor no había visto nada de ello. De pronto pensaba que era el sujeto más simple e ingenuo que había conocido, y luego, le daba aquella tregua al dormir únicamente con él. Abrazándole como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Debió de haber pasado varias horas perdido en esos pensamientos pues de pronto su puerta se abrió. Sin embargo no era Thor, sino su padre. Laufey le miró desde la mitad de la sala, de una forma calculadora como si esperara atravesarlo y saber qué estaba pensando. Movió un dedo girándolo para hacerle comprender que deseaba una barrera de privacidad. Loki trazó el círculo para quedar fuera de la vista de Heimdall.

–¿Y esa apariencia? –Fue lo primero que le preguntó.

–A él le gusta –respondió.

–No la uses cuando estés conmigo –le reprendió. Loki, que no tenía ganas de fastidiar a su padre por aquél día, revirtió su apariencia a su verdadero cuerpo. –¿Lo han consumado? –Preguntó hosco.

–Si –respondió Loki. No tenía sentido que mintiera con aquello, era lo que Laufey seguramente había querido que sucediera para dar por validada la boda –no entiendo tu disgusto. Si me niego a hacer lo que quieres, te molesta, si lo hago con ganas, de cualquier manera te enfureces.

–Son las ganas con las que te aplicas las que me han molestado. Menos mal que no tendré que volver a presenciar aquella escena, por un momento creí que el aesir se había emborrachado a propósito para tener una excusa para no consumarlo –dijo meneando la cabeza. Loki no quitó de su error a su padre, tampoco iba a contarle con detalles como había sucedido. –Ya sabrás que estamos por partir hacía Alfheim. Voy a pedir que seas trasladado a Jötunheim para tu comodidad –le informó.

Loki abrió la boca para protestar.

–Te tomaste muchas molestias para traerme aquí, que fuera aceptado por Odín, casado con Thor para que… –de pronto se interrumpió. Iba a decir "para devolverme a Jötunheim tras tu adorada boda" pero se había equivocado totalmente. Laufey disfrutó con su desconcierto. Loki entrecerró los ojos porque al fin había comprendido –no era la boda lo que querías, sino que me dejara preñado. Habrías hecho lo indecible para meterme en la cama de Odínson, querido padre, tu maldad me ha dejado asombrado –dijo con rencor. ¿Cómo no lo había previsto? Porque eso había sido bajo, inclusive para Laufey.

Le dio la espalda caminando por el borde de la barrera. Quiso escupir en los planes de Laufey, en volver el tiempo atrás y aceptar la negativa de Thor. Su padre había sido más inteligente que él, y eso era algo doloroso de aceptar porque Loki siempre lo había considerado una bestia sin cerebro. ¿Libre? ¿De verdad pensó que se había librado de él?

–No hay razón para que te quedes ya en Asgard. Te advertí desde el principio que volverías tarde o temprano a casa ¿se te olvidó? –Se mofó. –Además no creo que el aesir se oponga a deshacerte de ti, así que espero que haya funcionado.

Loki se giró hacía Laufey, retornó a su apariencia aesir, las ganas de hacerlo enojar le habían vuelto porque aquello no podía quedarse así de ninguna manera. Abrió los brazos y se rió. Una mueca espantosa, que sólo podía augurar algo malo, así fuera sólo dolor para su portador.

–Creo que mi estancia en Asgard depende de mi marido –dijo Loki. Laufey arrugó el entrecejo. –Pensaste en que tras la boda aceptaría repudiarme, porque lo que me ató a Thor fue tu alianza de guerra pero también tengo mis encantos. Y he sabido usarlos bien. Te aseguro que insistirá en que me quede –dicho eso amplió la sonrisa.

Al menor le hubiera gustado negar cualquier tipo de parentesco con su padre, pero por desgracia, ambos eran muy parecidos en carácter. Laufey en vez de intimidarse, volvió a hablar.

–Si te conociera la mitad de lo que hago yo, no querría quedarse contigo. Ya veremos lo que dice cuando le haga la propuesta –luego le sonrió –hasta tú sabes Loki, que no debes creerte tus propias mentiras – añadió Laufey antes de salir del círculo que les protegía. Loki lo deshizo en un instante mientras miraba la espalda de su padre alejarse.

Se quedó en la habitación a rumiar la afrenta que se había ostentado en su contra. Rememoró las conversaciones pasadas intentando anticiparse a los movimientos de Laufey ahora que sabía la verdad. Si tenía un hijo, sería el heredero de Asgard y Jötunheim, podría reinar en ambos reinos con pleno derecho pues dudaba que Thor no reconociera a un hijo suyo tras una boda válida ante casi los nueve reinos. Si Laufey deseaba que regresara a Jötunheim, sería para asegurarse que el infante tuviera educación jötun aun cuando tuviera apariencia de aesir. ¿Y él? Había algo más que se le estaba escapando, y eso era su propio destino. Mientras él estuviera vivo se interpondría en los planes de su padre, así que lo más lógico sería que le asesinara una vez nacido su hijo pero claro estaba que Loki no tenía ninguna intención de dejarse liquidar fácilmente.

Sabía que en teoría podía traer vida porque tenía magia vía materna, porque su abuelo lo había hecho. Él no lo conoció porque murió cuando tuvo a su hija, o sea su madre. Y su progenitora no podía contarle nada porque estaba muerta pero tenía la sospecha de que Laufey sabía algo que él no. Y Loki debía descubrirlo. Se miró, primero las manos y después el estómago, ¿estaría ya formándose dentro de sí el vástago de Thor? Era difícil saberlo siendo hombre. Y más con una magia tan arcaica, fuera de su abuelo no conocía a nadie más que asegurara que podía suceder, tal vez su madre había mentido. ¿Qué podría saber Laufey si todo lo que no era fuerza física no le impresionaba?

Respingó al momento en que una mano se posó sobre su hombro, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que Thor ya había vuelto. No se veía desanimado, por un instante a Loki le pareció que nunca se había ido.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Le preguntó.

–Partimos hacía Alfheim, mañana mismo. Nadie desea que Hagen y Giselher tengan tiempo a reagrupar o contratar nuevos guerreros. Es un buen momento para terminar lo que se inició en Nornheim –dijo Thor quien por cierto, se veía contento.

–¿Cómo todos los asgardianos disfrutas las guerras?

–Pues si –dijo Thor asintiendo –no hay nada como acudir a otro reino a enfrentarse a algunos enemigos –respondió. Loki asintió un poco aunque no compartía la idea del enfrentamiento directo, siempre había mejores estrategas, como las que Laufey pensaba. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse asqueado. –Quería preguntarte porqué los jötun tienen dos esposas, no entiendo la razón para hacerlo ni comprendo cómo hacen para que todo salga bien.

Loki se levantó del asiento para rodear un poco la estancia hasta rellenar un vaso con agua para sí.

–Bien, no es una palabra que yo usaría. Porque lo normal es que una no sobreviva. Puede morir en el parto, por una pelea con su esposo, porque un rayo del Bifrost le caiga encima o un grupo de asgardianos salga de pronto y la masacre. Esa última es una causa muy común de muerte en Jötunheim –le dijo seriamente. Y supo por la expresión de Thor que había entendido que no estaba bromeando.

–¿Tú madre? –Preguntó. Loki jamás había hablado de su progenitora con él pero suponía que Frigga si lo había hecho, casi notó algo de culpa en Thor, como si él hubiera matado con sus propias manos.

–No –respondió. Los ases no mataron a su madre, lo había hecho Laufey.

–Ahora me siento como un bárbaro –dijo Thor seriamente.

–Eres un bárbaro –lo corrigió Loki. El dicho 'el cuervo le dijo al grajo' sonó en su mente.

La mano de Thor fue a dar en su muñeca, sin apretarla, únicamente para tomarla y uno de sus dedos empezó a acariciar su piel.

–¿Hay algo que me estés ocultado Loki? –Le preguntó de pronto.

Que Laufey orquestó una boda, planeó que yaciera con él. Que Loki se prestó a hacerlo. Que podría ser que una criatura se estuviera gestando dentro de él, si es que Thor era de los que llegaban a creer que eso podía pasar. Que volvería a su hogar en Jötunheim para ser retenido contra su voluntad y luego a morir en la oscuridad. Que ambos fueron y seguían siendo piezas de un juego complicado. Que si había un niño, éste crecería envenenado en contra de sus abuelos y su propio padre. Que había un mundo de posibilidades donde Loki no gobernaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Incluso que se estaba encariñando con él, que eso le daba miedo y además alegría al ver que a Thor le sucedía lo mismo.

Naturalmente le estaba ocultando cosas.

–No.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.


	3. Capítulo III

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS

.

CAPÍTULO III

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora:<strong>

**Mismos créditos financieros que en el capítulo I. Gracias a Cuencas Vacías por revisar el fic, aportar ideas y en fin, por todo. También agradezco a quiénes me dejaron un review, un follow o un favorite, en especial a aquellos a los que no les puedo agradecer directamente por no estar registrados. E inclusive doy gracias a quienes no los dejan pero que están siguiendo esta historia. ¡Gracias!**

**Este capítulo es diferente a los dos anteriores. No hay mucha acción, hay muchas y diversas aclaraciones en la historia familiar de Loki. Espero les guste el cierre del mismo –se ríe malvadamente.–**

**Cuencas Vacías me ha señalado que mi advertencia no calza con el capítulo pero en realidad la hago en general por todo el fic, no sólo por los títulos en que se divide. Alguna otra advertencia mayor, la haré ya de manera específica.**

**¡A leer!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Slash, M, MPreg, AU por todos lados, y demás.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo III:

.

Antes de partir nuevamente a la guerra en Alfheim, se celebraría un desayuno formal en el que participaría la familia real. El ejército norn–alfh que faltaba por derrotar podía hacer que se prolongara la ausencia del Padre de Todo y de su hijo. Loki acudió con su piel azul. Acompañó a su madrastra Farbauti. Hildetand no estaba presente, tras la boda se había marchado con el resto del ejército para alistarse. Cuando entró al pequeño salón donde se iba a celebrar pensó que algún demonio vengativo estaba haciéndole una mala jugada. No sólo estaban Thor y sus padres, sino también Sif y los progenitores de ésta. Thor le hizo una seña para que se sentaran a su izquierda, ya que a la derecha estaba su otra familia política. Laufey ya estaba presente sentado junto a Odín. El ambiente se tensó de una manera dolorosa, podía cortarse con un cuchillo y servirse como parte del desayuno.

El padre de Sif, Starkag, tenía un rango muy importante en el ejército de Asgard, era general de los berserkir, la caballería conformada de los soldados más aguerridos y temibles a los que pertenecía Hogun. Tenía una presencia segura e imponente y si aquella situación le parecía una broma de pésimo gusto, nada en su faz lo transmitió. Por el contrario, su esposa no decía nada pero sus ojos no callaban. Los jötun podían leer cada mota de desprecio en sus iris claro, que los miraron por un instante antes de decidir que no valía la pena continuar observándoles. Sif sonreía al lado de Thor pero se podía ver en la comisura de sus labios, lo tensa que se encontraba, aun cuando fuera difícil decidir qué le incomodaba. Otro que parecía actuar bastante bien era Thor, que por otro lado podía estarle dando igual aquella puesta en escena porque le guiñó un ojo a Frigga. La reina por el contrario, luchaba por estar seria. Una vez todos en sus lugares, la comida empezó a circular y todos comieron entre breves charlas íntimas. Loki captó el momento en que su padre se acercó un poco más a Odín, a quien además tenía a su izquierda.

–Ya que marchamos nuevamente a la guerra, he pensado que Loki podría regresar a Jötunheim a acompañar a Farbauti –empezó Laufey –ya que su hermano y yo nos encontramos ocupados, como segundo heredero podría ver lo que es necesario para el reino.

–Está bien, comprendo que su presencia sea necesaria en su país –dijo Odín sin que ni siquiera tuviera que insistirle un poco más, posiblemente porque no quería verle rondando más por Valaskialf. –¿Cuándo partirá? –Preguntó.

–Hoy mismo –respondió Laufey. Al aludido le pareció que era en lo único en lo que ambos reyes parecían estar de acuerdo.

–Me parece que ambos están olvidando que Loki ha contraído nupcias, ¿no es una decisión que deberían tomar los desposados? –Intervino Frigga. Como ella era la reina nadie osó contradecirla aunque el semblante de Laufey por un momento pareció perturbarse ante su intromisión, luego debió aplacar sus temores porque su rostro mostró confianza nuevamente. – ¿Loki, Thor? –Les preguntó la mujer.

Thor le miró a él, parecía a punto de decir lo primero que se le iba a cruzar por la mente por lo que Loki le tomó de una pierna apretándolo. Thor carraspeó un poco.

–No estoy de acuerdo. Entiendo que Loki tiene responsabilidades como segundo heredero pero así como mi madre se encarga de Asgard, seguramente Lady Farbauti puede hacerlo en Jötunheim. Si dicen que tengo derechos sobre él, debería estar dónde yo me encuentro. Quizás no ahora, pero me gustaría que nos alcanzara en el campamento –dijo mirando a ambos reyes –y también creo que es decisión de Loki ¿te quieres quedar aquí? –Le preguntó Thor directamente a él.

El dios del trueno no tenía ni idea del placer que le producía responder aquella pregunta.

–Sí, me gusta Asgard –respondió Loki –mi madrastra hace un excelente trabajo en Jötunheim, no quisiera intervenir en su reinado. –Casi podía escuchar como los dientes de Laufey rechinaban por el coraje, ya puestos también los de Odín. Y los de la madre de Sif.

–¿De verdad? ¿Y el príncipe Loki que funciones tiene en la corte? –Preguntó de pronto una voz que no había sonado en todo el desayuno y que era precisamente Lady Olenna –porque me gustaría saber entonces qué papel tiene mi hija –dijo eso con una enorme sonrisa, pero no se traslucía alegría en ella. El general Starkag la tomó de la mano, como si con ello pudiera borrar las palabras de su mujer. Sif en cambió apretó los labios, era obvio que esa plática ya la habían tenido.

–Lady Olenna, ya hemos hablado de esto –respondió amablemente Frigga. A Loki le hubiera gustado saber cómo había sido tal charla.

–Me gustaría que mi hija se quedara en la corte. Su padre la ha consentido permitiéndole entrenarse y apartarse del camino de una verdadera doncella. Su lugar no está en la guerra, y no es secreto que siempre temo que algo malo le pase; le pido por lo tanto a su esposo, que cuide de ella y le ordene quedarse en casa –pidió la mujer. Sus palabras llenas de seriedad parecían más bien una orden, al menos había aprendido del error de Laufey al intentar inmiscuir al Padre de Todo en aquel asunto.

–Siendo justos, Lady Olenna, le preguntaré a Sif si desea ir conmigo a la guerra o prefiere quedarse en Valaskialf –dijo Thor girando un poco el rostro para verla.

–Si intentas dejarme, tendré que vencerte nuevamente en combate –dijo Sif seria. Retando desde luego a su madre aunque pareciera que era a Thor.

Aquel desayuno no podía irse mucho más a pique, pero no podía esperarse un resultado diferente.

–Thor –llamó Odín, quien de momento no había dicho nada y quien podría llegar a tener la última palabra en aquella discusión. Levantó la mano, como si llamara a la razón e intentara calmar los ánimos que se producían en la mesa.

Thor se puso en pie.

–Lo siento padre –se disculpó, bien por interrumpirlo, bien por retarle. –Rey Laufey, Lady Olenna, entiendo la preocupación que sienten por sus hijos, que no desean que se queden en Asgard o por el contrario que partan a la guerra, pero ambos dejaron de ser sus hijos para ser mi pareja. Ustedes decidieron los matrimonios, y cada uno de los detalles, pero creo que ahora nos corresponde, decidir cómo haremos funcionar esto –les dijo. Tocó en el hombro a Loki, quien no tardó en aceptar aquella salida, junto con ellos Sif se puso en pie también. La chica se colgó del brazo de Thor mientras les hacía una seña de despedida cortés a los presentes; y a él, Thor lo alcanzó de una mano. Nada más salir de la estancia, los tres soltaron un suspiro.

De inmediato escucharon que se hizo un barullo en la estancia recién abandonada.

–Me has impresionado con tu discurso –dijo Loki.

–Menuda pareja estamos hechos –comentó Sif. La mujer se giró entonces a Loki, no habían hablado ni una sola ocasión anterior a esa, pero tarde temprano tendrían que cruzarse –Thor es el peor en el manejo de los modos de la corte. Soy Sif, hija de Starkag –dijo presentándose y estrechándole la mano.

–No es mi culpa –se defendió Thor.

–Loki, hijo de Laufey –dijo apretando su mano por igual. Ella no pareció afectada por su tacto frío.

–Thor no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde hace unos días, tanto, que pensé en acuchillarte para ver si eso lo silenciaba –dijo riendo. Una broma que podía sonar a reclamo pero a Loki le pareció que la mujer más bien era sinceramente directa. –Mejor movámonos, no quiero que me salpique la sangre de alguno de nuestros padres cuando salgan de ahí. No eres el único que tiene un padre que no deja de insistir en meterse en tu vida –añadió la mujer. Eso había quedado en claro.

Apenas habían dado unos pasos, cuando apareció Hogun que deseaba hablar con Thor. Éste se alejó unos metros para atender a su amigo, pero fue suficiente para que ellos dos se sintieran solos.

–Thor es mi mejor amigo, siempre me apoyó en el asunto de que una doncella podía ser una fiera guerrera. También es muy confiado con las personas a su alrededor, y no duda de nada de lo que dice, siente o piensa –dijo Sif sonriente –la que no es para nada confiada, soy yo –y en ese momento su semblante cambió por completo a uno totalmente serio. –Jamás lo había visto actuar como lo está haciendo, está prendado de ti Laufeyson. Si lo lastimas, te juro que te asesinaré y lanzaré tu cuerpo al vacío del Bifrost –dijo.

Su mirada y boca tensa demostraban que la amenaza era real. Loki le creyó, sin embargo su semblante no se perturbó. Le sonrió, de esa manera tan característica suya que hacía irritar a los demás.

–No olvidaré lo que me has dicho –respondió Loki pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar, no estaba en su naturaleza. –No son celos los que escucho, ¿es verdad que no lo amas? –Le preguntó directamente, ya que ambos decidieron tácitamente hablar sin rodeos.

–¿Quién te dijo eso? Seguramente fue Thor –masculló Sif, quien miró al aludido –las demás damas de la corte dirán que estoy loca pero es casi un hermano para mí. La boda fue predecible, el hecho de que resto se convirtiera en un trío fue la sorpresa –dijo, y luego ella misma negó con la cabeza. – ¿Y tú que sientes por él? –Preguntó.

–Apenas lo estoy conociendo –respondió Loki. Luego decidió que eso no podía ser todo lo que dijera. Él tampoco confiaba en Sif, no iba a contarle como si fueran confidentes lo que pasaba por su cabeza respecto al dios del trueno pero tampoco quería parecer un ente de hielo; sabía que no le convenía hacerse su enemigo –pero es fácil encariñarse con él –añadió. Las palabras salieron fácilmente, quizás porque no eran mentira.

Sif miraba hacía donde estaba Thor charlando con Hogun, por un momento pensó que miraba al rubio pero Loki se sorprendió al notar los ojos de la mujer posados sobre el compañero de batalla. No es que la guerrera fuera transparente, no dejaba traslucir casi nada en su expresión corporal pero como Loki sabía, los ojos eran el espejo del alma. Y precisamente porque él no la conocía, podía mirarla con atención. Desde luego que no podía amar a Thor si veía a alguien más. Y es que en los ojos de Sif, no había amor pero había tristeza. El breve encuentro entre los compañeros de batalla se terminó, y Thor volvió a su lado.

–Todo está listo para nuestra partida. Loki, estarás al lado de mi madre, como la vez anterior. Sif, tu caballo está listo, Hogun dijo que lo traería. –La muchacha asintió.

–Voy a ponerme la armadura. Loki, un placer conocerte y suerte en la corte, es peor que la batalla –dijo Sif. Se despidió de Thor dándole una palmada en el brazo. De pronto Loki tuvo la morbosa curiosidad de saber si ellos dos estaban acostándose, pero desde luego no lo preguntó.

.

Se colocó al lado de Frigga, quién estaba muy seria. La conversación después de que ellos se fueran parecía no haber terminado bien, a pesar de que Olenna también estaba entre los nobles que despedían al ejército, Loki notó lo tensas que ambas se mostraban. Menos mal que Farbauti no se quedaría en Asgard, porque menuda delicia de habladurías hubieran creado las tres sin proponérselo, aunque era un favor decir que Farbauti era reina de Jötunheim, ya que su padre jamás la dejaba tomar ninguna decisión, la consideraba una bestia inútil. Laufey no se despidió de él, nunca lo hacía ni aunque los modales de la corte lo indicaran. Odín sólo tuvo ojos para Frigga. Sif se detuvo ante él, ambos se tomaron de las manos para dejarse deseos. Si es que alguien de la corte esperó que se asesinaran el uno al otro, lo habían defraudado. Por último Thor se paró frente a él, Loki lo escrutó con sus ojos rojos y adivinó que tenía deseos de besarlo pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

–Diviértete –le dijo. Mientras Frigga le había deseado salud y que tuviera cuidado en la guerra, él le pedía que la pasara bien en una actividad que disfrutaba. Thor se rió. Lo tomó del cuello y lo aproximó tanto a sí, que pensó que había reconsiderado el besarlo. –Golpea a algunos alfh de mi parte, si puedes a algunos jötun, igual –le susurró en confidencia.

–¿Me estás pidiendo que golpee a tu padre o a tu hermano? –Preguntó Thor.

–Yo no he pedido nada explicito, si tú lo has entendido así, ha sido meramente accidental –dijo Loki.

La mano de Thor resbaló de su rostro, recibió una palmada en su hombro y en sus ojos una extraña promesa que Loki no alcanzó a descifrar. Thor se reunió con el ejército, justo detrás de su padre y de Laufey. Ayudó a Sif con cariño a montar una yegua blanca antes de subir a su propio corcel.

Llamaron a las armas a los soldados. El ejército respondió con un bramido, luego todos los oficiales y soldados desenvainaron sus armas y comenzaron a golpear rítmicamente contra los escudos inundando el patio de un estruendo ensordecedor. Avanzaron con un solo paso, como si se tratara de un solo hombre a través del Bifrost. Antes de que Thor se alejara más, le dirigió una última mirada.

.

Por la mirada de la reina comprendió que deseaba hablar con él. Recordó las palabras que le dijo Sif, que la corte era aún más dura que la batalla. El ejército se había marchado nuevamente así que ellos entraron al palacio de nueva cuenta. A Loki no se le olvidó pedir que sus amigos Vill y Ull fueran trasladados un poco más cerca de él, pues estaban en alas totalmente opuestas y los jóvenes jötun ya le habían recriminado que se olvidara de ellos. Frigga prometió que lo arreglaría, pero eso no ocupó demasiado sus pensamientos, pues sólo hasta que estuvieron a buen resguardo en uno de los jardines, expresó sus reflexiones.

–¿Es verdad que han hablado entre los tres del futuro? –Le preguntó Frigga. Había algo en la mujer, en la manera en la que preguntaba sin ser perentoria, que daba paso a hablar. Si había alguien en quien confiar en ese palacio, esa era ella.

–En realidad no. Ha sido poco el tiempo que hemos tenido, y Lady Sif y yo no habíamos sido presentados –respondió Loki.

Frigga sonrió, su tensión se evaporó por un instante.

–Sí, estando en el desayuno recordé eso, pero no había fórmula de cortesía que se me ocurriera para tal encuentro. Lo lamento, debí haberlo previsto –dijo la mujer mirando hacía una cascada artificial que se encontraba a unos edificios de distancia –para aplacar a Olenna, y dicho sea a tu padre, se les recordó que hasta que Thor no ascienda al trono, ustedes no tendrán ninguna función en la corte más que la de consortes. Él es el protector del reino y apoyarlo es lo único que deberán hacer por ahora. Eso al menos calmó un poco la discusión –le contó Frigga. –Por unos segundos, hasta que tu padre hizo mención del primer heredero. Te pido sinceridad Loki, tengo que hacerte la misma pregunta que le hice a Sif en cuanto llegó del campo de batalla, bueno no será la misma porque ustedes sólo tienen días de casados. ¿En verdad puedes… concebir un hijo?

La pregunta a Sif posiblemente fue si estaba ya embarazada. La respuesta debió haber sido una negativa, o su madre hubiera impedido por cualquier medio que su hija partiera a la guerra.

–No lo sé –se sinceró Loki –mi madre no era Jötun, era de Vanaheim, donde existen poblaciones de hechiceros. Mi abuelo fue quien la trajo al mundo –le explicó, eso es lo que él sabía. –No lo conocí, lo que sé fue lo poco que me dijo mi padre, que a su vez le fue narrado por mi madre.

–Dijiste que podías hacerlo, es por esta ascendencia. ¿Y sabrías el momento en que esto ocurriera? –Indagó. No era de extrañar que insistiera en el tema, eran las mismas preguntas que Loki se había hecho.

–No estoy seguro –más ambigüedades pero su fuente de información había sido Laufey y él no era precisamente comunicativo con Loki, ni en este ni en ningún tema. –Según sé, lo envolvería con mi magia para que tome forma y pueda vivir –dijo Loki. Había hecho un experimento hacía tiempo, con un ave muerta que encontró y pudo revivir, manteniéndole con vida siempre y cuando le diera parte de su poder, al final cuando se cansó de ella, sólo tuvo que dejar de hacerlo.

–Significa eso ¿qué puedes decidir el momento en que quieras concebirlo?

–No creo tener demasiado control sobre ello, como expliqué la primera vez, sé que puedo hacerlo, no lo he hecho antes y desconozco el funcionamiento de esta magia –dijo, y eran todas las respuestas que tenía. No había olvidado que Laufey parecía saber más que él, y ya que no podía interrogar a su padre tendría que averiguarlo de otra manera.

–Está bien Loki. Sólo te pido que si llegaras a sospechar que lo estás, me lo comentes de inmediato –dijo. La expresión de Frigga se suavizo hasta el punto de una sonrisa reconfortante.

–No lo dudaré –respondió Loki. Si llegaba a suceder, era la persona a la que más fácilmente podría acudir ¿o es que pensaron que podría ir con Farbauti? Le alegró haberse deshecho de la mujer de su padre porque no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y haber trastocado al menos uno de los planes de Laufey al no marchar con ella. –Reina Frigga, quisiera pedirle permiso para viajar a través del Bifrost –le pidió.

Frigga se mostró confundida.

–¿A Jötunheim?

–No, a Vanaheim.

.

El permiso no le fue negado, como Asgard no estaba en guerra con Vanaheim, al menos se presumía que el viaje sería tranquilo. Para su protección y por insistencia de Frigga, no viajaría solo, Ull iría con él. Y eso era mucho más discreto que la guardia que la reina había querido darle por ser miembro de la familia real. Partieron al día siguiente porque no le placía quedarse en la corte a recibir los fríos tratos de Olenna. Loki había tomado uno de los sementales de Thor, Tanngrijos, mientras que Ull iría a pie, a los gigantes nunca se les dio bien por su tamaño, poseer caballos. Cuando se detuvieron en el Bifrost, notó la mirada escrutadora de Heimdall.

–Este es otro al que no le gusto –se dijo Loki. Al menos tenía razones para desconfiar, esos círculos de privacidad no debían agradarle en lo más mínimo.

–¿Conoces las montañas nubladas en Vanaheim? –Le preguntó Loki. No quería que le dejara en cualquier sitio del reino, y según recordaba, su madre provenía de esa zona.

–Las conozco, príncipe Loki –dijo el guardián. –Lo que usted está buscando, jamás lo he visto –le dijo.

–No son un pueblo que le guste ser observado. Posiblemente estén ocultos –razonó Loki. Pero estaba seguro que a pesar de ello podría encontrarlos con magia.

–Si es así, se les da bien –en sus palabras pudo percibir una nota de reproche. A Loki le dio lo mismo. –Cuando necesite volver, sólo debe llamarme –le indicó el portero. Le vio sacar su espada y colocarla sobre el Bifrost para activarlo.

Era la tercera vez que usaba el Bifrost y aún no se acostumbraba a la gama multicolor que prácticamente estallaba frente a sus ojos. En cuanto la luz se evaporó quedó ante una imponente cadena de montañas, el viento alborotó sus cabellos, proveniente del valle a sus espaldas. Ahí había verdor y vida. Al menos eso no fue una decepción como lo había sido Nornheim.

–¿Ahora qué? –Preguntó Ull. Se había mantenido callado durante el traslado, porque no le agradaban del todo los asgardianos, ellos también habían conocido el filo del desprecio. Y eso era nuevo para los gemelos.

–Pasaremos desapercibimos. Dos jötun explorando Vanaheim son demasiado llamativos –dijo Loki. Su forma aesir le era grata y fue la que tomó, mientras que a Ull le confirió otra más corpulenta aunque su tamaño se mostró algo disminuido.

El jötun se miró, se repasó las manos y la larga barba roja que caía de su rostro.

–Soy Volstagg –dijo molesto. Aquella barba era reconocible.

–¿Prefieres ser Fandral? –Le preguntó burlón. Le cambió el tono del cabello a negro para qué sólo fuera el hermano incómodamente parecido a Volstagg pero no el gigante compañero de Thor. Pensó sin quererlo en él, le había mandado una misiva para comunicarle dónde estaba antes de que alguien más se lo dijera.

Miró nuevamente el entorno antes de decidir hacía donde viajar. Respiró tranquilo, estar lejos de Asgard, de Jötunheim, de Laufey y de Thor, le confería serenidad para pensar. Su última acción había sido como una bofetada para su padre pero no era con bofetadas como se ganaba una guerra, debía pensar con frialdad para adelantarse a las jugadas de Laufey y devolverle cada pulla; y no podía si perdía el norte cada vez que Thor posaba sus ojos o sus manos encima de él.

Se concentró, sabía poco de su madre pero algo le habían contado de ese valle, así que lo mejor sería acercarse a la base de la montaña.

–Así que buscamos familiares de tu madre –dijo Ull. Empezaron a andar por un camino que hallaron, y si lo había era porque alguien lo transitaba –siempre se dijo en Jötunheim que estaba loca por haber aceptado trasladarse a un país de inviernos eternos. Ya sabes, no se les da bien aclimatarse –le comentó.

–Sí, seguro. Igual de loca debió de haber estado tu madre para parirte.

Ull se rió, el comentario le daba lo mismo.

–Fue por esto que te elegí en vez de a Hildetand. Tienes sentido del humor.

–¿Ah sí? Siempre pensé que fue porque Hildetand intentó matarte en ese combate de entrenamiento –masculló Loki –silencio, te juro que tengo bastante con mis propios pensamientos –le mandó a callar.

El gigante obedeció tal como le pidió aunque caminaba con una sonrisa que se burlaba todo lo que sus palabras no hacían. La montaña no estaba lejos, Heimdall los había dejado en un buen sitio pero al llegar a la zona encontraron que, aunque había algunas construcciones, éstas mostraban signos de encontrarse deshabitadas desde hacía años. La madera estaba casi podrida, la tierra árida y un permanente sentido de abandono y podredumbre reinaba en el ambiente. Loki se giró para mirar el camino, estaba en buen estado, por lo que no creyó lo que sus ojos veían. Podía ser una ilusión bien planificada. Ull caminó entre aquellas viviendas mal paradas mientras él intentaba encontrar el hechizo que rompiera aquella barrera, hizo que el caballo se moviera hasta que comprendió que no había ningún hechizo, eso lo desconcertó. Recordó las palabras del guardián, ¿sería que se habían extinguido?

–¿Por qué mi madre se casó con Laufey? –Le preguntó a Ull. No es que Loki no conociera la historia pero prefería que fuera otro el que la dijera en ese momento para poder escucharlo desde otra perspectiva que no fuera el del odio por su progenitor.

Si Ull decía que había elegido a Loki por su sentido del humor, él lo había aceptado porque no era tan corto de mente como los demás.

–Un Laufey joven, ávido de gloria, viajó a Vanaheim con intenciones de conquista. Hreyfingin, la fortaleza del rey Audün, era difícil de tomar desprevenida pues estaba protegida por magia vanir. Ideó atacar a través del paso de las montañas nubladas, y tomarla por la fuerza. Luego que sus fuerzas se agruparan a la sombra de la cordillera, empezó su marcha y el sitio al que llegó primero, fue una población al pie del camino. Como sus intenciones eran claras, la arrasó con hielo a pesar de que no encontró ningún habitante en ella. Continuó sólo para descubrir que había rodeado la montaña y estaba exactamente en la misma población que había arruinado. Dio tres vueltas más antes de intentar tomar otra vía pero no halló otra forma de salir –hizo una breve pausa –entonces usó el frío para hacer salir a la persona que estaba ocasionando aquella ilusión: tu madre. Intentó matarla pero desde luego que no lo consiguió porque ella al igual que el poblado, se desvaneció. Entonces Laufey decidió utilizar otra estrategia, prometió abandonar Vanaheim si ella iba con él –el relato tocaba su fin –aún no había usado el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y ni siquiera ella era tan poderosa, así que aceptó.

Loki pensó que Laufey jamás le habría perdonado a su madre aquella humillación sufrida en el campo de batalla.

–No le doy tanta veracidad a la historia –continuó Ull –si era tan fuerte, no entiendo cómo es que murió después.

Se decía que pereció en una pelea con Laufey poco después del nacimiento de Loki, y que la causa había sido ese hijo pequeño y débil.

–Porque cualquier enemigo cuando te da la espalda, es vulnerable –contestó Loki. Su madre jamás habría tenido la fuerza para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Laufey, y eso, debía saberlo su marido.

–Ah sí, cierto –dijo Ull. –Tu hermano planea usar ese dicho próximamente.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Del brindis en la boda. ¿No recuerdas que tu, ahora esposo, brindó por Hildetand y su incidente con la montura? El cual es muy obvio que tú le contaste, pues, tu hermano se lo tomó a personal. Dijo que iba a abrirle la garganta durante la batalla a la mínima oportunidad –le contó.

Le había advertido a Thor acerca de su hermano, más no podía hacer aunque por la sonrisa de Ull, notó que su amigo estaba de acuerdo en que eso sucediera.

–¿Qué más ha dicho? –Le preguntó. Tras la boda no había vuelto a hablar con Hildetand.

–Que debimos haber dejado que Asgard se pudriera en su guerra con Nornheim y Alfheim. No les debemos nada ¿y ahora somos sus aliados? Tu boda fue un insulto para todos los jötun, como si necesitáramos de ellos –Ull escupió en el piso, maldiciendo Asgard. –Nunca he confiado en tu magia Loki, aunque he tenido la desgracia de padecerla en mis carnes pero –dijo mirándolo –es poderosa. ¿Es verdad que le has hechizado? ¿Qué a una palabra tuya el hijo de Odín hará lo que gustes? –En la mirada de Ull adivinó cierto regocijo. ¿Y por qué no? Thor era el epítome de lo que se odiaba de Asgard. Guerrero, noble, apuesto, feliz. –No lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto –añadió y se quedó callado. Loki no preguntó así que aguardó hasta que él hablara de nuevo. –Ayer, cuando se despidió de ti, parecía tan devoto. ¿Le ordenaras que asesine a Odín? –Le preguntó.

Loki sabía cómo funcionaban los chismorreos de la corte, y que estos a diferencia de sus portadores, no solían ser racistas, a todos atañían y todos prestaban atención.

–Ya veremos que sucede –dijo Loki sin esclarecer nada.

Laufey no habría hecho participe a nadie más de sus planes, no habría pregonado por todo Jötunheim que su interés estaba en que Loki le diera un nieto de sangre aesir para sus retorcidos propósitos, sonaba mejor la idea de infiltrar guerreros, en traicionar por dentro al reino de Asgard ¿y quién mejor que aquel al que llamaban serpiente?

De la historia narrada por Ull decidió invocar un halo gélido, las construcciones se cubrieron de escarcha y el suelo empezó a congelarse, Loki miró con atención hasta que descubrió que finalmente en un punto se unía el viento y seguía de largo. Detuvo su magia, haló las riendas de Tanngrijos para que avanzara y le indicó a Ull que caminara. Aquel poblado no era más que un señuelo para que quién lo buscara se desalentara y diera media vuelta. Si su madre había accedido a ir con Laufey significaba que nadie de la urbe había muerto, sólo debieron haberse trasladado. Se introdujeron en un camino secundario que les hizo rodear la montaña, estuvieron a punto de seguirlo sino fuera porque el ambiente le produjo desazón a Loki. No fue un presentimiento, al contrario, literalmente notó un brillo tornasol cerca de un árbol, abandonó el camino hasta acercarse a él. Era una barrera de protección, la hubiera pasado por desapercibida si no la hubiera estado buscando y posiblemente le hubiera pasado lo que al joven Laufey, dando vueltas por las montañas.

–Es aquí –señaló Loki.

Levantó la mano para dirigirla a la barrera, de inmediato se mostró el borde tornasol y al apretar su puño, ésta se rompió. Al otro lado, aunque no inmediatamente, se adivinó la ciudad y Loki sonrió. Al entrar, la barrera volvió a levantarse de inmediato. Los pobladores se alarmaron y entraron a sus casas. Algunos de los hombres desaparecieron para volver con armas. Ull se preparó para el combate, tenía las manos desnudas pero podía crear la espada de hielo. Loki levantó la mano para calmarlo.

–No buscamos conflicto –les dijo, aun así les apuntaron con picas y lanzas –sólo queremos hablar –pidió.

–¿Quién eres extranjero? –Preguntó uno de los hombres. –¿Y cómo es que lograste encontrarnos?

–Porque también tengo magia, como ustedes. Soy Loki, hijo de Járnsaxa –se presentó con el nombre de su madre.

Un anciano apareció al fondo de los guerreros y colocó una mano sobre uno de ellos. Miró al joven jötun, sin duda estaba buscando alguna semejanza física con Járnsaxa. Lo que vio de ella en los rasgos de Loki debió dejarlo satisfecho.

–Déjalos, quiero hablar con el chico –pidió.

El nombre de aquel anciano era Rurik, y estaban en el poblado de Lundr. A Ull lo llevaron aparte, donde le dieron algo de beber junto con un poco de comida, los aldeanos se apostaron con él y Loki le lanzó una mirada de advertencia acerca de lo que dijera, si estaba ahí era para obtener respuestas no para hablar de su vida privada. Él entró a una pequeña casa, que era de Rurik. Todo ahí olía a madera pero tenía cierto encanto que no se podía encontrar en ninguno de los palacios donde vivía, quizás era únicamente el sentimiento de nostalgia que se produjo dentro de él.

–El hijo de Járnsaxa. La última vez que la vi, iba al lado de Laufey, el Rey de Jötunheim, así que él debe ser tu padre ¿cierto? –No tuvo caso mentir así que Loki asintió. –No pareces un gigante de hielo. –Los rasgos de Loki recuperaron sus colores originales por un momento antes de que los ojos volvieran a ser verdes y la piel pálida. –Ah ya, ¿cómo está ella? –Preguntó.

–Murió –respondió sin entrar en detalles. Rurik cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y mostró signos de dolor, fue la única vez que Loki observó que a alguien de verdad le pesaba la muerte de su madre. En Jötunheim le hablaban poco de ella. No podría decir que la añoraba porque nunca la había conocido pero la reacción de ese anciano tan ajeno al mundo del que venía lo empujó a preguntarse si ella le habría amado. –No quiero hablar de ella –aquellos sentimientos se evaporaron –vine porque quería saber de mi abuelo y de cómo es que la trajo al mundo –comentó.

Rurik pareció recuperarse, le señaló un banco de madera y él empezó a prepararse un té.

–Tu abuelo –dijo Rurik aunque no habló de inmediato. Loki miró la espalda del anciano esperando que dijera algo más. –Era un foreldrar. Un hechicero con el apreciado don de manipular la vida. En ese tiempo era normal que la población flaqueara. Las guerras, la hambruna y las enfermedades nos dejaban con pocos infantes. No había mujeres, las habían raptado, habían muerto o todavía no habían madurado para tener hijos. El resto de la población eran ancianos que pronto morirían; y hombres. Los foreldrar decidieron usar su magia para engendrar hijos. Tu abuelo se llamaba Hósdagur y tu otro abuelo se llamaba Donderdag, aunque éste no tenía magia. Hósdagur murió durante el alumbramiento –comentó encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso fuera muy normal.

Aunque viendo las condiciones de vida, comprendía que fuera lo habitual.

–No entiendo, ¿cómo es que decidieron hacerlo? ¿Con un hechizo? –Preguntó.

–No, lo que decidieron fue tomar cónyuges varones. Este tipo de magia es instintiva e indomable. Pasa una vez que el hechicero que la porta yace con otro hombre. Su magia nutre el infante o mejor dicho, el infante se nutre de su magia pues no es un vínculo que se pueda cortar –le explicó –sin embargo, sólo los foreldrar poseían esa bendición.

–¿Bendición? ¿La de quedarse preñados? –No pudo evitar decir Loki con una mueca.

–¿Lo encuentras abominable? Poseer esa magia es un honor. En Muspellheim y Niflheim la magia se basa en maldiciones y pactos demoníacos. En Asgard, Alfheim y Svartálfheim se basan en canalizarla para crear cosas materiales. En Jötunheim la magia es solo de hielo. En Midgard la magia es débil, apenas un truco. Sólo los norn se han acercado con su dominio de la naturaleza. Pero nadie posee este poder, tal fuerza se ha dado solo en los hechiceros de Vanaheim –explicó Rurik con orgullo.

–¿Cómo sabían si estaban esperando un hijo?

–Su magia y luego sus cuerpos se debilitaban. Después se volvía obvio –respondió Rurik moviendo las manos, dibujando imaginariamente un vientre hinchado. Loki pestañeó intentando unir cabos. Su madre debió de haberle contado esa historia, la de Hósdagur a Laufey, quien obvió el detalle de que no cualquier hechicero tenía esa magia. _Se precipitó al hacer planes_, pensó. –¿El joven que viaja contigo es tu pareja? –Le preguntó el anciano.

–No –respondió Loki pero seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

–¿Temes estar gestando un hijo suyo? –Rurik no era tonto, por algo Loki había acudido a buscarlos. –El infante tomaría lo mejor de ambos. De ti, la magia. De él, parece un hombre fornido, seguramente sería su fuerza –dijo como si no hubiera escuchado la contestación de Loki.

–Si llegará a suceder ¿No hay manera de detenerlo? –Tenía que haber un contra hechizo o algo parecido.

–No. La vida se abre camino –respondió Rurik –no te atormentes hijo de Járnsaxa, no eres enteramente vanir, un foreldrar jamás se ha dado fuera de este reino, y menos entre los jötun.

–¿Tú eres uno? –El viejo negó. –Me gustaría hablar con ellos.

–No queda ninguno por lo menos en Lundr. Todos murieron al nacer sus hijos –se quedaron callados pero el anciano continuó –ahora debo preguntarte ¿cómo es que nos hallaste? –Rurik bebió de su propio brebaje.

Loki no tenía ganas de responder. Pensó que él tenía figura de jötun así que los genes de Laufey mellaron parte de la magia, nunca imaginó que podría llegar a agradecerle algo a su padre.

–Porque existe la historia de la derrota de Laufey a manos de una hechicera vanir y porque pude ver la barrera en la que se esconden.

–Esa barrera es mía –presumió aquel anciano. Tenía razones para hacerlo, ya que Heimdall no podía verlos. –Nunca nos han gustado los altercados, ni somos proclives a participar en las guerras, hemos perdido mucho y a varios de los nuestros. No nos interesan los sucesos en otros reinos, ni siquiera en el nuestro, por lo que debo hacerte jurar que no hablarás de nuestra localización. Tu amigo no me interesa, él no puede ver la barrera y aunque recuerde el sitio, jamás podrá entrar –dijo seriamente Rurik –si te niegas, deberás quedarte a vivir aquí –advirtió.

Loki no tenía ningún interés en quedarse en Lundr.

–Lo juro –dijo. Rurik estiró la mano para que cerraran el trato y Loki estrechó la del anciano. Al hacerlo notó cierto destello azul y fue como si quedara unido a él, en algo. Loki apartó la mano de inmediato.

–Tranquilo, sólo era para asegurarme de tu promesa –le calmó Rurik. El anciano se levantó y fue hacía un estante que estaba a su espalda, de él sacó un libro. No era un volumen lleno de polvo, se veía que le habían hojeado con frecuencia y usado más de un par de manos. –Un libro de hechicería. Tu madre sabía cada página. Puedo prestártelo, siempre y cuando prometas devolverlo –dijo el anciano y luego rió –y está vez no te pediré que me des la mano, confiaré en tu palabra.

Salió de la casa de Rurik, con el libro bajo el brazo y la certeza de que lo del nieto era una pantalla y Laufey tenía otro plan. Ull se unió a él, los guerreros le despidieron con risas, al parecer el gigante se había ganado su buena voluntad, no estaba mal, pero jamás se volverían a ver. Loki no tenía intenciones de regresar.

.

Aun cuando pasaba sus días al lado de Frigga, se dio tiempo de estudiar el libro de hechicería que le dieron en Vanaheim. Le había contado algunas de las cosas que Rurik dijo y le confió que la posibilidad de que el tuviera vástagos era casi nula. Una perdida terrible sin duda para los reinos de Jötunheim y Asgard, aunque a Loki le hacía inmensa, y secretamente, feliz.

Aprendió nueva magia con el libro. Como Rurik dijo, en Jötunheim no eran normales los magos por lo que no había demasiado conocimiento de ellos, en Asgard en cambio había mucho más comprensión de la magia pero no era la misma que se aplicaba en Vanaheim.

Logró convocar objetos siempre y cuando supiera su localización de antemano. A que sus ilusiones fueran tan amplias como un ala del castillo. Y a hacer su figura de aesir una segunda piel que le era tan natural como respirar y que conservaba incluso dormido. Desde que volvió de Vanaheim no había recuperado su forma de Jötun. Frigga se había llevado una sorpresa la primera vez que le habló con ese nuevo rostro pero después le halagó la sutileza del hechizo. Ull sólo lo miró frunciendo el ceño, él no había querido permanecer como un Volstagg pelinegro.

.

Era una tarde aciaga, con un enorme sol rojo que parecía presagiar el infortunio. El Bifrost se abrió de pronto. Loki, que se hallaba con Frigga en sus alcobas, le vio desde el balcón pero fue la reina la que se levantó velozmente de su asiento como sí pudiera anticipar lo que sucedía. Sólo unos minutos después, entró un heraldo que hizo el anuncio de que Lady Sif y varios soldados, habían vuelto. Loki notó al mensajero serio pero en sus ojos leyó temor, así que salió a la saga de Frigga a recibir a los recién llegados. Durante el trayecto fue escuchando voces de sirvientes que habían presenciado la escena antes que ellos, cuchicheaban con miedo, a más de una doncella le vio derramar lágrimas detrás de una columna. Tuvo la certeza de que algo malo sucedía cuando, en vez de ir al salón de Hliöskjálf, se desviaron a las casas de curación.

Los sanadores se movían de un lado a otro atendiendo a decenas de soldados. Sif estaba de pie, estoica aunque podían leerse los acontecimientos de la batalla en su piel, mirando sin ver a nadie en realidad. La vio sobresaltarse al encontrarse con ellos de frente, no notó cuando entraron.

–Hija, ven conmigo –la llamó Frigga.

La valkiria asintió. Tomaron una habitación privada. Loki dudó en entrar con ellas pero finalmente lo hizo, fue él quien cerró la estancia. Frigga hizo que Sif se sentara sobre una de las camas. La estudió sin encontrar ninguna herida de gravedad. No parecía lesionada y sin embargo temblaba cual hoja ante el crudo invierno. Sus pensamientos no se encontraban en Asgard, parecían haber quedado atrapados en los acontecimientos de la batalla y su silencio, no hizo más que angustiarlos. Su piel gris por la tierra se mostró fría al tacto y finalmente reaccionó cuando los miró a ambos a los ojos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Demandó saber Frigga.

Sif tragó saliva, abrió la boca un par de veces como si buscara las palabras que le habían robado. De pronto Loki tuvo la terrible desazón de que algo le había pasado a Thor.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Capítulo IV

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS

.

CAPÍTULO IV

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora:<strong>

**Mismos créditos financieros que en el capítulo I. Agradecimientos a: Cuencas vacías por nuevamente participar en este fic, por corregirlo, por darme ideas, por todo; como siempre. A quiénes me dejaron un review, un follow y un favorite, a los que están registrados y les pude responder directamente pues ahí ya lo he hecho de manera larga ;3 y a los que no, pues un gracias de todo corazón. También va para quienes siguen el fic de manera anónima. Dedico este capítulo especialmente a Hydra Delphine.**

**Debo aclarar en este punto que en referencia a los elfos de Svartálfheim y las batallas entre reinos, he prescindido de las armas láser y apariencia tipo Malekith que se usó en la película de Thor 2. En este punto me aparto del Movieverse para centrarlo más en el cómic. Si han leído Blood Brothers sabrán que las batallas son más estilo medieval. Si, este capítulo arranca con indicios bélicos.**

**Cuando me imaginé a Hagen para crearlo, a mi mente vino de inmediato Robb Stark de Game of Thrones. Sólo quería decirlo, já.**

**Creo que eso es todo.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, M, Mpreg, AU y demás.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo IV:

.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Demandó saber Frigga.

Sif tragó saliva, abrió la boca un par de veces como si buscara las palabras que le habían robado. Loki de pronto tuvo la terrible desazón de que algo le había pasado a Thor.

–Hagen y Giselher –dijo. Loki no esperaba que dijera aquellos nombres, se mostró igual de contrariado que Frigga. –Ambos son dragones –dijo Sif, se quedó con la boca abierta buscando algo más que decir –ambos son dragones –repitió sin más.

La reina le señaló un mueble con frascos. Loki comprendió que deseaba, no le tomó más de un instante encontrar una botella con amapola que calmaría los nervios de Sif, que le devolvería la sangre al cuerpo y la razón a la mente. Lo que estaba diciendo no tenía ninguna coherencia, los dragones estaban extintos. La hicieron beber, aun así tuvieron que esperar unos instantes hasta que la chica reaccionó mucho mejor.

–Tres meses. Tres meses habíamos luchado con Giselher y Hagen. Tenían un ejército numeroso y dominaban las zonas de Alfheim mejor que nosotros, caímos en trampas con escaramuzas, nos diezmaron y nosotros en respuesta los asediamos y rendimos por hambre. Les dividimos, cortamos sus comunicaciones, matamos a sus exploradores y aves. A costa de un mensaje que atajamos, se decidió que nos separáramos para terminar con esta guerra –narró Sif –Giselher y Hagen planeaban encontrarse en Ijósálfar, a la que llaman la Impenetrable. El Padre de Todo, Laufey y Hildetand marcharon a encarar a Giselher cuyo ejército aún era numeroso. Thor y yo fuimos a por Hagen, junto con un contingente de jötun. Nosotros llegamos con tres jornadas de anticipación a aquella fortaleza. Thor dejó a los tres guerreros a cargo de iniciar el asedio mientras que él y yo buscábamos a nuestro enemigo. Lo hallamos ayer al amanecer y entramos en combate al instante –en ese momento Sif calló un instante para beber un poco más.

No miraba a ninguno de ellos, tenía sus ojos castaños puestos sobre sus manos. Su expresión era de concentración.

–La fortuna nos sonreía. Hagen y Thor pelearon, pensé que le había vencido cuando lo tumbó al suelo y entonces, sus hombres se abalanzaron de manera suicida para protegerlo, Hagen se replegó pero no había donde huir. Yo estaba a su espalda, por un instante pensé que podía atravesarlo con mi acero y entonces hubo un murmullo en el aire que sonó igual a la peor de las maldiciones, la tierra tembló y un aire cálido nos arrojó al suelo. Ante nosotros el sol desapareció pero sólo porque algo lo ocultaba de nuestros ojos. Hagen ya no estaba, y en su lugar… –su voz se rompió –el dragón. Se giró sobre sí mismo, golpeó a los más cercanos con su voluminoso cuerpo y al instante, emprendió el vuelo. Desde el cielo, rió de la manera más cruel que he oído y nos escupió fuego. –En ese momento cerró los ojos.

Por la forma en que su labio tembló, comprendieron que aún podía ver los cuerpos en llamas de los soldados que la habían acompañado.

–Los que no murieron quemados, perecieron fundidos en sus armaduras, los sobrevivientes son los pocos que me acompañan; todos los gigantes que estaban con nosotros perecieron. Thor me sacó del círculo de fuego, fui la única que resultó indemne, pero el dragón le buscaba a él. Emprendimos la retirada. Thor intentó alejarlo de nosotros pero Hagen tampoco nos dejó marchar sin más, decidió matarnos con un río de lava proveniente de su interior, quemó el bosque que estaba a nuestras espaldas –meneó la cabeza, no enumeró los demás horrores que había visto –nos tuvimos que desbandar para poder regresar donde el campamento principal. No podía perseguirnos a todos al mismo tiempo –explicó.

Frigga tomó las manos de Sif y la hizo beber un poco más para que continuara hablando. Ninguno de los dos deseó interrumpirla para que no perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–Al volver no encontramos a casi nadie en el campamento, el Padre de Todo aún no había vuelto del ataque al frente alfh. Iba a enviar un mensajero para advertir al rey Odín justo cuando uno arribó para contarnos que a mitad del combate Giselher se había transformado en una bestia de fuego. No supe que hacer y habíamos perdido a Thor –la mujer en ese momento alzó los ojos pero se apresuró a seguir hablando. –Él nos alcanzó esta mañana, está malherido. No pudo matar al dragón, nos contó que Mjölnir no podía atravesar ni romper su piel, ni siquiera pudo acercarse sin que lo quemara, por lo que le sepultó en un acantilado para dejarlo atrás. Lo siento mi reina, debí haberlo traído aún en contra de su voluntad, aquella bestia lo quemó y lo hirió con sus garras pero cuando los soldados lo vieron de pie, admiraron su fortaleza y tuvieron esperanza –en ese momento decayó por un instante la narración de Sif. –El rey Odín había vuelto con sus generales. Giselher había perseguido a Laufey y su ejército, no supe más de esa contienda –finalizó.

El resto de la historia podía intuirla. En vista del peligro que corría Sif en la guerra, le ordenaron volver a Asgard con los heridos en aquella batalla. Y los demás se habían quedado a pelear con Hagen y Giselher. Loki pensó de inmediato que era una locura, que sin importar qué, todos iban a morir si sus oponentes eran bestias de tal calibre.

–¿Por qué Heimdall no nos dio estas noticias? –Preguntó la reina consternada.

–El guardián no puede verlos. El Padre de Todo piensa que vendieron su alma a Surtur de Muspellheim tras la derrota en Nornheim. Después de todo, los últimos dragones fueron hijos suyos –dijo Sif.

Loki había intuido tiempo atrás, que el punto débil del ominoso guerrero era la magia.

–Hiciste cuanto pudiste Sif. Admiro tu valentía, ahora debes descansar –dijo Frigga, aun cuando Loki notó que sus ojos estaban teñidos de preocupación. –Llamaré a una sanadora para que verifique tu salud –añadió la reina.

Sif pareció a punto de negarse pero en vez de ello soltó aire de manera resignada. En ese momento reparó en él.

–¿Loki? –Le preguntó. El jötun recordó que ella no le había visto de esa manera, asintió. La valkiria lo tomó de un brazo y apretó con las uñas su piel –debes ir. Tú puedes curarlo como hiciste aquella vez con Fandral –dijo como si acabara de tener aquella idea.

En ese momento irrumpió Olenna que corrió a verificar que su hija se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. La mujer olvidó incluso que él estaba ahí porque abrazó a su hija con los hombros temblorosos. Loki, a quien aquella escena no le pertenecía, decidió abandonar el cuarto.

Paseó sus ojos por el resto de los heridos. Esos hombres estaban más muertos que vivos. Su piel se había ennegrecido a un punto innatural, eran heridas hechas con odio. La reina se había detenido junto a un soldado, seguramente lo conocía. Loki lo reconoció como un veterano cuyo nombre no sabía pero que había visto antes en Nornheim. Los sanadores estaban suturando un muñón, acababan de amputarle el brazo derecho. Lucían molestos. Loki se acercó.

–Resiste Sköll –lo animó Frigga, aunque aquel desdichado estaba inconsciente. La herida supuraba.

–No lo comprendemos Alteza. La quemadura no era grave, abarcaba la palma de la mano nada más, pero aun así en cuestión de horas se extendió y consumió el brazo, lo cortamos para frenar el proceso. –Loki sabía que la medicina de Asgard se especializaba en cirugía debido a que eran un pueblo guerrero. Aun así se veía que era poco lo que podían hacer por el tal Sköll.

–Y continúa avanzando –dijo otro señalando una mancha negra que carcomía las suturas.

Loki extendió una mano hacía la herida movido por la curiosidad, el halo verde que simbolizaba su magia se encendió. Percibió la energía que emergía de aquella herida, se resistía a él. Tuvo que presionar y emplear más de su magia para borrarla. Le tomó varios minutos pero cuando se apartó el muñón estaba perfectamente cicatrizado.

Junto al herido, sobre una mesa estaba su miembro perdido, completamente carbonizado. Uno de los sanadores apenas lo rozó y este se redujo a cenizas.

Loki y Frigga se miraron. Sif había dicho que Thor se había quemado. Los dos pensaron lo mismo.

–Iré –dijo Loki.

La reina, que ya lo sabía sólo asintió.

.

Debido a la amenaza que representaban los dragones, el Bifrost había sido sellado. Frigga anuló aquella resolución, el guardián accedió cuando le explicaron que la vida de Thor corría peligro. En esta ocasión Loki no logró evadir que le acompañara un séquito de cincuenta einheriar. El paisaje de Alfheim le arrancó una maldición a uno de ellos. El viento llevaba ceniza y podía olerse el fuego, el terreno era irregular, se levantaba en picos escarpados y filosos como fauces. No había sol, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes que sugerían una tormenta. El sitio le produjo pena y asco a la vez. No se trataba de que los otros reinos fueran así, era que la guerra siempre lucía los mismos colores. Avanzaron hacía el acantonamiento.

Algunos guerreros se animaron al ver la pequeña escaramuza de recién llegados, lucían nerviosos. Habían levantado una atalaya con el propósito de divisar al dragón en cuanto intentara acercarse. Fue conducido a la tienda de Thor, la cual era de las más amplias. El joven escudero que estaba a las afueras hizo el ademán de detenerlo para anunciarlo o quizás simplemente para no dejarlo pasar pero Loki le apartó con un brazo y cruzó de inmediato la tela.

En el interior se encontró con los tres guerreros. Fandral se paseaba nerviosamente en lo que parecía la armería, Volstagg comía algo sentado frente a un fuego y Hogun permanecía taciturno y apartado. Los tres se volvieron hacía él.

–¿Quién eres? –aventuró Fandral. Antes de que respondiera Hogun habló.

–Loki –dijo escudriñando sus rasgos.

–¿Loki? –Volstagg se puso de pie. –Por las nornas, benditos los ojos que te ven, estábamos planeando ir en tu búsqueda.

–Sif me contó que Thor resultó herido por el dragón, por eso vine. ¿Cómo está él? –Inquirió yendo al grano. Intuyó la respuesta antes de que se la dieran.

–Hagen calcinó sus brazos –explicó Fandral –el problema es que sus llamas están malditas y la herida no ha dejado de empeorar sin que ninguna medicina pueda prevenirlo –señaló hacía otra estancia de la tienda –ese loco sanador está hablando de cortar el tejido dañado, cirujanos militares, más bien deberían llamarse carniceros.

Loki fue en la dirección que le señalaron. Entró sin más en lo que debían ser los aposentos de Thor. El sanador seguía con él. El dios del trueno yacía en su lecho afiebrado, no llevaba ropaje alguno tan sólo lo cubría una sábana. Sus brazos descansaban sobre la misma, ennegrecidos. Loki reconoció el tipo de herida.

–El príncipe Loki ha venido –dijo Fandral que lo había seguido –posee magia curativa.

El sanador se apartó. Se veía asustado ante la perspectiva de perder a su general.

–El arte que poseo no puede hacer más, lo único que he logrado ha sido adormecerlo para frenar que sufra.

–Déjennos solos –solicitó Loki. Su petición fue cumplida.

Apartó un poco la tela para ver las heridas negras en la piel. Thor debió de haberse protegido del fuego con los brazos. Además de eso tenía otras lesiones, pudo adivinar por las cicatrices algunas de ellas, un lanzazo, un corte hecho con un arma, y en el hombro las puntas de las flechas. En su rostro se leía agotamiento y dolor.

Debido a su magia, en el pasado, Loki había sido requerido varias veces para reparar heridas: fracturas, desmembramientos, tajos y demás. Cumplía sin fijarse mucho en aquellos a quienes ayudaba y sin importarle el padecimiento que les infringía. Con Thor era diferente. Deseaba que despertara pronto y que lo mirara como siempre hacía. Puso manos a la obra. Lo más acuciante en ese momento era el costado donde no había un corte, era una perforación hecha con las uñas de la bestia y sangraba. Lo cerró al punto, al igual que los demás cortes que encontró en el cuerpo de Thor. Terminó con relativa facilidad y movió las manos hacía los brazos. Apenas los tocó se percató de lo calientes que estaban como si continuaran en llamas. Súbitamente la mano de aquel que curaba se cerró en su muñeca.

–¿Loki? –Thor se había despertado y lo miraba confundido como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí.

–Descansa Thor –le pidió soltándose de su agarre.

–Me quemo –masculló. Loki conjuró una fina capa de hielo con la que lo cubrió por completo. Apoyó una mano gélida en la frente de Thor el cual mostró alivio. –No te vayas –le pidió mientras se perdía en el limbo de la inconciencia nuevamente.

–No te preocupes –le susurró antes de retomar su labor.

Sus manos brillaron en verde y recorrieron aquellas quemaduras sin hacerles nada en un principio. La herida que le había quitado a Sköll era pequeña comparada con estas. Las manos de Loki temblaban, aquellas heridas se oponían a su magia. El pensamiento de que enfrentaba la fuerza de Surtur pasó por su mente. Se concentró y aumentó la potencia de su hechizo, finalmente el tejido carbonizado se tornó en carne viva.

–¡Por las dísir! –Soltó a Thor y miró su mano prenderse en llamas. Conjuró hielo que lo apagara, su palma estaba chamuscada como si la maldición hubiera pasado a él.

Lo que había restaurado volvía a ennegrecerse, pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Volvió a recuperar la herida y siguió adelante, cuando empezó a arder conjuró hielo obligando a su cuerpo a descender la temperatura para que no pudiera incinerarse. Le tomó horas terminar con Thor, lograr que hubiera músculos y piel restituidos. Lo soltó y se derrumbó. Ahora era él quien lucía aquellas heridas pero con un esfuerzo más se curó también a sí mismo.

–Loki –lo sacudieron, se había adormilado. Era Volstagg. Estaba acompañado por los otros dos y por el sanador el cual se apresuró a revisar a Thor. Se veían asombrados. –¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó el llamado león de Asgard –lo hiciste, no sabes cuánto te agradecemos –no hacía falta aquello. Fandral lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

–Te ves cansado. ¿Quieres retirarte y reposar?

–No, me quedaré con Thor –aún tenía fiebre y quería velar por él. Los otros debieron entenderlo porque se dirigieron a la salida. –¿Dónde está el rey Odín? –Inquirió acordándose de pronto.

–Ocupado con Hagen –respondió Fandral –envió un emisario urgente.

Luego de que se quedaran a solas Loki enfrió la habitación. Se sentó en el lecho junto a Thor. Nunca lo había visto dormir. Había dormido con él, pero no era lo mismo porque él también pernoctaba a su lado. A pesar de la intimidad que habían compartido Loki nunca se había detenido a observarlo como en aquel momento en que la oportunidad de contemplarlo todo lo que quisiera se presentaba. Recorrió con los ojos los poderosos músculos del pecho y los brazos memorizando cada pliegue, cada cicatriz de batalla y cada detalle del cuerpo que había tocado demasiadas veces para el poco tiempo que se conocían. Se detuvo en el rostro que en ese instante estaba relajado y sereno. No se resistió a acariciarlo.

Cuando Laufey le dijo del acuerdo que había hecho, Loki se imaginó el escenario. Thor cumpliría su función de consorte con asco para luego alejarse de él y procurar no volver a estar juntos más que en ocasiones oficiales. La reina y toda su corte lo tratarían con desprecio; y él tendría que tragarse todo eso con tal de no ser enviado por su padre a los infiernos. Claro, igual se imaginó que toleraría la situación un tiempo hasta que todos se olvidaran de él y entonces sencillamente escaparía sin que a nadie le importara. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrarse con que estaba equivocado. A Thor le gustaba mucho, deseaba su cuerpo, disfrutaba de su compañía, lo trataba como nadie jamás lo había hecho.

–Y me es aún más sorprendente descubrir que todo eso me colma de una felicidad que no conocía. ¿Qué me estás haciendo Thor? –Le susurró.

Estuvo quieto unos instantes más antes de empezar a moverse por la tienda. Sobre la mesa que Thor usaba de escritorio había mapas y un listado con nombres de soldados caídos; encontró las misivas dirigidas a los familiares de los fallecidos, donde dedicaba algunas palabras a su memoria. Encontró el mensaje dónde le informó que iba a Vanaheim y el resto de sus cartas, solían escribirse al menos una vez a la semana para mantener contacto, aunque sus misivas estaban llenas de trivialidades. No encontró nada más que resultara interesante aunque nunca temió encontrar algo extraño.

Volvió junto al rubio, las sienes le palpitaban y sentía los miembros adormecidos. Se recostó a su lado y sin importarle nada más se quedó dormido.

.

Despertó por el sonido de pasos en la estancia. Se incorporó sin saber qué día vivía. El escudero de Thor lo miró y se paralizó al instante. Era un jovenzuelo de cabellos paja y ridículo intento de barba en el rostro, debía tener quince años a lo mucho, aunque su constitución no lo diría; tenía una expresión de sorpresa combinada con nervios y al instante volvió a salir de la tienda.

Después de eso entró de nuevo aunque con Fandral detrás.

–Radha, de verdad me desespera que seas tan corto de mollera –lo amonestó en susurros –es el príncipe Loki, ¿cómo vas a servir al general si no distingues a su consorte? –Le dijo desesperado. Aunque Fandral también se había equivocado cuando lo vio con esa figura.

El guerrero llevaba en la mano una bandeja de comida, la entregó al escudero que le buscó un sitio en la mesa.

–Si hay algo que necesites, se lo puedes pedir a Radha –dijo Fandral, con el tono de voz un poco más alto, echó un vistazo a Thor –el rey Odín pide de inmediato su presencia. El príncipe Hagen requirió al Padre de Todo para un encuentro en medio de los dos campamentos y desea que esté presente, al igual que tú –dijo. Loki comprendió, lo que Fandral esperaba era que fuera él quien despertara a Thor, y aunque no le hizo demasiada gracia porque el dios del trueno estaba convaleciente, entendió la importancia del asunto.

–Estaremos listos en un momento –dijo Loki. Odín debía estar informado de todo lo que había pasado pues no daba muestras de preocupación por la salud de su heredero.

Fandral le agradeció con una sonrisa y dejó la tienda. No así el escudero Radha, que buscó otra armadura para Thor. Loki se preguntó si el chico sería capaz de hacer más ruido del que ya estaba creando al revolver los baúles. Aun así no despertó a Thor. Loki le rozó un hombro con los dedos, finalmente tuvo que sacudirlo para sacarlo de su adormecimiento. El rubio abrió los ojos mirándole y de inmediato lo tomó de una mano como si Loki pudiera escapársele si no lo hacía.

–Pensé que te había soñado, es bueno despertar y descubrir que no fue así –dijo acariciando la mano de Loki. Lo vio cerrar los ojos un instante más y al otro enderezarse hasta quedar sentado sobre el lecho. Se revisó el cuerpo, buscando si le dolía algo más, y luego alzó el rostro para mirarlo. –Gracias. Y antes de que digas algo más, lo siento –añadió.

–No iba a reprenderte –la idea había cruzado por su mente pero cuando vio el estado en que Thor se encontraba se olvidó de ello. El dios del trueno le sonrió. –Tú padre nos está esperando, hay una reunión importante y desea que le acompañemos –dijo Loki, que casi había olvidado dar el recado.

Éste asintió.

Thor se puso de pie. Loki no tuvo que ayudarle, Radha se encargó de tenderle ropa, la cota de malla y ajustarle la armadura. Le pasó una nueva capa roja que Thor desdeñó. Pudo ver que el chico adoraba a su general, se esmeraba en atenderle aun cuando sus manos temblaran por los nervios, a Loki casi le dio risa.

–¿Te irás? –Le preguntó, se adivinaba que esa idea no le gustaba.

–No, me voy a quedar. Conociéndote pronto necesitaras nuevamente de mi arte de curación, así que ni intentes ordenarme que me marche, de todos modos el Bifrost está sellado –le señaló con un dedo, como si lo retara a que dijera algo más.

Thor tomó su dedo y su mano a la vez, tiró de él para hacer que se acercara hasta topar con su pecho. Los ojos del aesir brillaban con felicidad y Loki supo que no iba a sugerir su regreso a Asgard. Le tomó de la nuca y le besó de esa manera tan característica suya, como si el mundo se fuera a terminar y ellos no tuvieran otra oportunidad de tocarse. Loki correspondió a la caricia, lo tomó de la armadura para halarlo más cerca de él como si pudiera exterminar el espacio entre ellos. Sin embargo logró recordar en que situación estaban y antes de que las manos de Thor, raudas como sólo podían ser ellas, le tocaran de una manera que le hiciera olvidar hasta su nombre, rompió el gesto.

–Tu padre –le recordó.

–Estaba a punto de blasfemar –dijo Thor. No se había apartado casi nada, con un movimiento pudo atrapar nuevamente los labios de Loki.

–Blasfema entonces –le concedió.

Reaccionaron cuando un pequeño alud los distrajo. Radha había intentado salir discretamente de la tienda pero en su intento había tropezado con el baúl en el cual antes había estado guardando piezas de la armadura. El joven se puso en pie tan pronto como pudo, con el rojo tiñendo sus mejillas e intentando mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera directamente hacía ellos. Al menos su distracción sirvió para frenarlos. Thor movió la mano para indicarle a Radha que juntara el desastre que había ocasionado, y salieron de la tienda.

Los soldados saludaron con entusiasmo a su campeón cuando le vieron recuperado.

.

El ejército al completo estaba movimiento el campamento. Retrocedían. Hagen había solicitado que al menos se alejaran un estadio más de Ijósálfar y los ases se lo habían concedido.

–Escuché algunos rumores de mi hermano dándote problemas –dijo Loki. Lo decía por lo que le había comentado Ull en su viaje a Vanaheim.

–Ah sí, un par de veces su espada estuvo cerca de mi cuello, igual que Mjölnir lo golpeó una vez por equivocación cuando regresó a mi mano –añadió riéndose. Eso era lo bueno de Thor, todo lo tomaba con humor –nos estamos entendiendo. –Loki lo dudó pero al menos le agradó descubrir que no era tan confiado como le habían sugerido.

–¿Dónde está la fortaleza? –Le preguntó Loki cambiando la conversación.

El dios del trueno se detuvo a mitad del campamento, se acercó un poco más a él y sobre el cerco de una arboleda, le señaló donde estaba anclado Ijósálfar. En el marco del amanecer, Loki pudo adivinar la construcción, aún chispeaban las atalayas pero desde ahí no se distinguía ningún movimiento del enemigo.

–Derribé a Hagen en un acantilado pero no tardó mucho en regresar a su castillo. Hasta aquí alcanzamos a oír el batir de sus alas –le contó. Thor también miraba Ijósálfar, como si esperara encontrar la figura recortada del dragón volando hacía ellos. –La construyeron anclada en piedra, una montaña es su defensa natural en la retaguardia. Sus muros son altos y resistentes, le han excavado hondonadas alrededor. Están construyendo escorpiones y escupefuegos, además de catapultas. Si nos acercamos demasiado, la caballería perecerá ante las piedras, y esta el asunto del dragón –le comentó. Por algo debían de llamar a Ijósálfar la impenetrable.

–No entiendo porque tu padre desea encontrarse con Hagen, si es una trampa lo que sucederá es que todos terminaremos siendo la cena del dragón –dijo Loki.

–¿Preocupado? –Rió Thor –conozco a Hagen. –Loki se extrañó. –Vivió en la corte de Asgard un tiempo, cuando mi padre trataba de instaurar una paz duradera con el suyo. No se convertirá en dragón, lo debió prometer si solicitó una tregua. Mi padre es bueno haciendo este tipo de negociaciones, ya lo verás –dijo Thor, se notaba orgulloso del hecho de ser hijo de Odín.

–¿A quién más conoces de otros reinos? –Preguntó curioso Loki.

–¿Laufey jamás te llevo a conocer otros mundos? –Loki negó con la cabeza. –Viví en Vanaheim medio año, con los gemelos Hjörtur y Hrafn, hijos del rey. Luego, cuando mi padre hizo negociaciones en Svartálfheim con los elfos, Eyvindur, el príncipe me enseñó su reino. Es un tipo muy religioso pero igualmente listo, pienso que te llevarías bien con él.

–¿Príncipe? Pensé que Eyvindur era mujer. –Thor dijo que no. –He escuchado descripciones sobre su belleza sobrenatural y demás características propias de una fémina ¿no le confundiste cuando le conociste? –Se burló.

Thor se rió nuevamente.

–Sólo me paso contigo. Yo ya conocía a tu hermano, distas mucho de él, no es mi culpa –se defendió Thor, aunque la mirada de Loki le invitó a qué contara cuándo había sucedido aquello. –Antes de la guerra hubo un cónclave entre reinos para limar asperezas. Acudieron los seis reinos, ni los infiernos ni Midgard fueron invitados. Ahí fue dónde me presentaron a reyes y príncipes.

Loki se imaginó que aquella reunión debió haber sido una competencia de testosterona.

–¿Qué pasó en ese concilio?

–¿En resumen? Tras varios días de diálogos, negociaciones y discusiones se dividieron en dos bandos. Giselher y Gerenot tenían alguna alianza previa. Aüdunn de Vanaheim era muy amigo de mi padre, estaba a su lado cuando las hostilidades se tornaron en declaración de guerra. E iban a pactar pero Aüdunn murió el invierno pasado y sus dos hijos aún pelean por el trono, han pedido el reconocimiento de Asgard sobre cada uno de ellos, tal vez pronto entren en guerra civil. Vanaheim puede no ser muy seguro próximamente –le dijo Thor haciendo alusión a su viaje –Svartálfheim medió durante un tiempo en las discordias pero finalmente se desentendió, y no quería entrar en una guerra entre reinos. Así que…

–Tú padre quiso pactar con el mío –dijo Loki entendiendo porque las cosas se habían dado de esa manera –nunca he oído nada del hijo de Giselher.

–¿Adalster? Es un tubérculo con ojos –se mofó.

–Thor, tus descripciones diplomáticas son de gran ayuda –dijo con cierto sarcasmo. Thor lo miró de reojo pero su mirada era divertida.

Se detuvieron frente al pabellón real. No eran los únicos que aguardaban al Padre de Todo, a la espera estaban dos generales. Starkag, el padre de Sif y el segundo, si mal no recordaba era Hibald, el general de los hired. Los escuderos llegaron con sus monturas, Odín salió de su tienda ataviado con una armadura de esmalte carmesí bruñida y deslumbrante, centelleante de gemas y filigrana de oro. En su mano portaba a Gungnir.

–Me alegro de verte recuperado –le dijo a Thor con una chispa de orgullo en su mirada. Le dedicó un saludo cortés a Loki sin darle las gracias por su intervención. Tomó a Sleipnir, el caballo de ocho patas y avanzó.

Lo mismo hicieron los generales, Thor y él. Más adelante se les unió un pequeño grupo de berserkir. Tras abandonar la última línea de su campamento, marcharon prudentemente hasta que divisaron a Hagen y su comitiva. Loki notó que el padre de Todo no estaba sorprendido de su apariencia, entrecerró los ojos pensando en ello, desde hacía meses sentía que le vigilaban de cerca y la ausencia de reacción le confirmó que Odín ya lo sabía. Odín era un viejo zorro y sin duda mucho más peligroso que Laufey.

Los soldados, que por su indumentaria se presumían norn, levantaron un toldo a mitad del campo. Sólo era el techo de una tienda desde dónde podía verse cada movimiento, habían llevado mesas y sillas para los presentes. Al momento en que finalizaron su tarea ambos grupos se acercaron al mismo paso.

Loki jamás había visto a Hagen. No se percibía en él la maldición que lo transformaba en un dragón. Era de la edad de Thor pero a diferencia del dios del trueno, rizos como alas de cuervo enmarcaban su rostro de piel morena y su expresión era rematada por un par de iris oscuros. Iba enfundado en una armadura negra que parecía extinguir la luz a su alrededor confiriéndole un aura amenazante. Lo acompañaba un anciano, que no podía ser su general, más bien parecía un concejero; y otros dos norn de aspecto salvaje; una docena de soldados cerraba la comitiva, más pequeña que la de ellos.

Los berserkir y los soldados norn se quedaron apostados a prudente distancia.

Tomaron lugar en la tienda. Los norn contemplaron a Thor como si fuera un fantasma. Seguro esperaban que estuviera ausente debido a las quemaduras, o inclusive muerto. Hagen apretó la mandíbula a la vista de su enemigo acérrimo y Thor pareció ponderar la continuación de la pelea que dejó pendiente. Un heraldo norn llamó la atención. Aunque casi todos se conocían igual los anunció conforme al protocolo.

–Hagen, hijo de Gerenot. Príncipe heredero de Nornheim, el dragón negro –lo presentó. –Kranjcar senescal de Nornheim. Stánic, consejero personal del príncipe. Vlaövic, general de la caballería Nornheim –señaló. Un ministro por parte de Alfheim brilló por su ausencia.

–Odín, Padre de Todo, Rey de Asgard. Su hijo Thor, protector del Reino y general de los ulfhednar. Los generales Starkag, comandante de los berserkir y Hibald, comandante de los hired. Loki, hijo de Laufey, príncipe consorte.

El silencio se hizo durante un instante.

Antes de entrar habían acordado que sólo el Padre de Todo y los generales tenían la palabra y los demás callarían. Odín había llevado a Thor para que aprendiera a manejar una negociación, para ser rey era necesario más que ser sólo un general así que lo instó a prestar atención. Hagen debía ser quien hablara primero sin embargo el que tomó la palabra fue el senescal, Kranjcar. Llevaba el pelo castaño trenzado y barba cerrada que le daba a sus rasgos cierta animalidad, sin embargo al hablar se mostró como todo un político.

–Rey Odín –lo saludó haciendo una leve muestra de respeto –hemos venido a negociar la devolución de Nornheim.

Los presentes no mostraran sorpresa pero internamente Loki pudo ver como se sacudieron, hasta él reconoció que Kranjcar era osado en su solicitud.

–Aceptamos escuchar su propuesta en aras de finiquitar este conflicto –inició Starkag la conversación en nombre de Odín –la petición que hacen es onerosa, considerando que son ustedes el bando perdedor.

–Estamos de acuerdo en una cosa, esta guerra ha sido costosa para todos los bandos implicados aunque ser los perdedores, como ustedes dicen, debe reconsiderarse en vista de los últimos acontecimientos –y miró en ese momento a Hagen, quien sentado a su lado, no había hecho signos de desear hablar. –Nuestro campeón ha demostrado tener fuerza a la par del mismísimo hijo de Odín aquí presente. Sin embargo también sabemos que no hay rey más sabio que el Padre de Todo así que apelamos a su sapiencia.

Loki notó que Thor se revolvía en su asiento, parecía que le desesperaba toda esa palabrería que se sucedía, y por la expresión de Hagen, ambos compartían esa idea. Los dos eran guerreros, posiblemente no concebían que una guerra terminara sino en justa pelea.

–Escuchamos su propuesta –concedió Starkag.

–Deseamos que nos sea devuelto el gobierno y la potestad de Nornheim y a cambio de eso, renunciaremos a la batalla con lo cual Alfheim estaría perdido en cuestión de días, más aún, Hagen está dispuesto a pelear con el mismo Giselher para evitar más derramamiento de sangre asgardiana.

–¿Por qué harían algo así? ¿En verdad le darían la espalda a aquellos que hasta este momento se hacen llamar sus aliados? –Inquirió Starkag, que por su manera de mirar a Kranjcar era obvio que la insinuación de traicionar una coalición no le hacía ninguna gracia.

El anciano, al que llamaron Stánic expresó su sentir.

–Debemos hacer de su conocimiento que todo esto fue idea de Giselher. Él persuadió a nuestro bien amado y ahora extinto rey Gerenot de entrar en guerra y posteriormente garantizó que obtendríamos la victoria al precio de sacrificar su alma y la del príncipe Hagen. Sin embargo ahora nos damos cuenta de que su ambición fue desmedida y que únicamente nos esgrimió como un arma contra Asgard. Queremos sacudirnos su yugo.

–Entonces se tornarían nuestros aliados para acorralar a Alfheim –repitió de manera escueta Starkag.

–Y a Jötunheim también –agregó de pronto el senescal de Nornheim.

–¿Ha dicho Jötunheim? –No pudo evitar preguntar Hibald que a su vez miró a Odín, esperando ver cómo había tomado aquella frase. El Rey permaneció gravemente serio.

–Eso es imposible –dijo Thor sin entender a qué se refería.

–Laufey prometió una alianza entre su reino y Nornheim, una que inclusive se iba a sellar con el matrimonio del heredero al trono norn y un príncipe de Jötunheim –explicó Kranjcar. En ese momento Loki descubrió que no le sorprendía pero que quizás debería averiguar si no había sido prometido también a Adalster, hijo de Giselher; o a Surtur en calidad de consorte. –Nos condujo con promesas vacías y al último momento nos dio la espalda, además de eso dio muerte al glorioso Gerenot y en esta guerra no está sino utilizando a Asgard para saquearnos. Nos atrevemos a ofrecer al padre de Todo lo que su majestuosidad amerita. Alianza de paz y dominio sobre Nornheim, sumisión total de Alfheim y Jötunheim.

Todos voltearon a ver a Odín.

–Es una propuesta que deberíamos considerar mi señor –dijo Hibald.

El padre de Todo dejó caer su peso sobre la silla, apoyó las manos sobre los brazos de está, como si estuviera tomando impulso.

–Palabras de semejante peso no deben ser tomadas a la ligera sin embargo yo suelo honrar mis promesas –intervino por fin Odín –aun así, como soberano, antes de pensar en mi propio orgullo debo considerar el bien de todos, y eso me indica que debo meditar esta propuesta –dijo con palabras sensatas pero era claro que podía ser el final de la alianza con Jötunheim.

–Palabras bien dichas, Padre de Todo. Aguardaremos por tu respuesta –Kranjcar sonrió de manera artera –¿mañana?

–No quisiera precipitarme pero esto exige premura, nos veremos mañana aquí mismo –aceptó Odín.

Tras ello se pusieron en pie casi al mismo tiempo y abandonaron la zona de tregua. Hagen sin embargo aguardó un momento y sus ojos se posaron de forma penetrante en Loki.

.

La noche se cernía al arribar a su campamento. Se habían encendido hogueras para espantar las sombras, no tenía caso que fueran discretos, el enemigo sabía dónde se encontraban y sólo estaban tranquilos porque a la espera de su respuesta no atacarían. Se dirigieron a la tienda de Odín, ya que había prometido una respuesta pronta significaba que debían deliberar en ese mismo momento. Se acomodó a la cabeza de la mesa, un escudero se apresuró a llenarle una copa de vino y a atender al resto de los presentes.

–Deberíamos aceptar la propuesta que ha hecho el senescal de Nornheim –empezó Hibald –no podemos continuar soportando el asedio del dragón, cada día los hombres están más temerosos y nuestras provisiones no son eternas. No podemos usar el Bifrost por el peligro que representa que Hagen traspase a Asgard. El ejército de Jötunheim ha sido reducido de manera alarmante, después de todo muchos de sus hombres iban con el general Thor cuando Hagen se transformó y perecieron en la contienda; como no deja de recordarnos Laufey. Para traer nuevos soldados habría que usar el Bifrost pero él tampoco quiere que la bestia traspase a Jötunheim, así que… este nuevo trato podría significar el fin de nuestros problemas –dio a considerar el general.

–¿Quieres decir que debemos traicionar la alianza con Laufey? Lo que ha dicho Kranjcar no ha sido una propuesta, ha dado por hecho que debemos guerrear y someter a Jötunheim –dijo Starkag, la idea de faltar a su palabra parecía espantarle tanto como pelear en combate singular con Hagen convertido en dragón. –¿Deberíamos informar de esto a Laufey? –Preguntó.

–No lo creo –continuó hablando Hibald –los jötun son los menos honorables en los nueve reinos. Nornheim ya lo averiguó de mala manera ¿cuánto tiempo nos darán antes de traicionarnos también? –Preguntó. Luego pareció recordar que él estaba presente –una disculpa, príncipe consorte, no era mi intención ofender el honor de su estirpe –dijo agachando la mirada pero desde luego que tenía la clara intención de decir aquello.

–Podemos confiar en el príncipe Loki –dijo de pronto Odín, dejando caer su peso en la silla y apoyando las manos en esta de manera regia. –Mi hijo Thor lo hace. No quisiera tener que preguntarle dónde reside su lealtad y apego, sería duro tener que elegir entre ambos seres queridos, aunque si me atreviera a hacer tal cuestionamiento, sin duda alguna me gustaría saber la respuesta –dijo.

Loki notó la mirada de Odín clavada en su persona, y dicho fuera también las de los otros dos generales.

–Padre, Loki no tiene por qué responder a ello, su presencia en este lugar y lo que hizo por mí sacándome de un trance mortal son acciones que hablan por sí mismas –le defendió Thor. Pero al contrario, Loki sabía que sí tenía que hacerlo.

Estaban hablando de traicionar a su padre y no era algo en lo que él estaría en contra pero su odio hacía su progenitor sucedía en su fuero interno. Aun así, si la alianza con Laufey terminaba, ¿qué sería de él? Odín anularía su enlace con presteza, eso era seguro. El panorama era sombrío pero hizo gala de dominio de sí mismo. Sonrió, porque Odín no podía ser el único que resultara un excelente mentiroso.

–No me incómoda –dijo. Tomó la copa de vino que le habían servido –primero se encuentra mi cónyuge y después mi padre –respondió. Su mano ni siquiera temblaba, bebió un poco.

Odín no dejó de mirarlo de manera penetrante.

–Si hiciera una pregunta indiscreta ¿obtendría una respuesta sincera? –Inquirió sin más ambages que el de asegurar una contestación.

–Desde luego. Puede preguntarme lo que guste, Padre de Todo –accedió Loki. Pudo ver como los generales se tensaban en el asiento, jamás le había dicho así, pero no estaba de más recordarle a Odín que por el momento formaba parte de su familia.

–¿Es cierto que Laufey había negociado una alianza con Nornheim? –Inquirió. Odín debía pensar que si Loki iba a fungir como moneda de cambio estaría enterado de ello.

–Si la negoció, no lo hizo de mi conocimiento –respondió Loki –mi padre no suele pedir opinión a nadie al momento de hacer política. No tiende a ser comunicativo. –Le había informado de su boda con Thor con escasa anticipación y eso sólo porque estaba implicado. –¿Desea consultarle la veracidad de la acusación de los norn?

Bastó esa insinuación para que Odín negara.

–Laufey tiene a su propio dragón pisándole los talones. Eso significa que nuestros mensajeros por el momento no podrán alcanzarlo. Aún creo que debemos mantenerlo fuera de esto –continuó Hibald. Hasta Starkag se mostró de acuerdo. Odín cerró los ojos, estaba meditando la propuesta de Kranjcar con profundidad. Hagen poco tenía que ver con ello, aun siendo el príncipe de Nornheim era obvio que el poder político lo ostentaba el senescal.

–No tiene sentido hablar más de esto. Mañana sabré que respuesta le daré a los norn –dijo Odín levantando una mano, con lo que dio por terminada aquella reunión sin embargo antes de que los presentes se marcharan, añadió: –general Starkag, arreste al príncipe Loki y al capitán de su escolta. Manténgalos resguardados hasta el día de mañana. Si el príncipe intentara escapar, se considerara un enemigo de Asgard y podrán atacarle –soltó de un tirón.

Ninguno de los presentes pareció comprender a qué venía aquella orden pero ambos generales reaccionaron rápidamente. Salieron de la tienda y en pocos segundos entraron seis soldados berserkir acompañando a Starkag para tomar en custodia a Loki.

–Padre ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Ahora es tu prisionero? –Intervino Thor más sorprendido que enojado.

–A pesar de su declaración de lealtad hacia Asgard, y aunque agradezco sus dones curativos, es hijo de Laufey y segundo heredero al trono de Jötunheim. No se le hará daño, sólo es una medida preventiva mientras terminamos de considerar este acuerdo con Nornheim. Mañana se verá libre –explicó Odín a su testarudo vástago pero eso no sirvió para que Thor permitiera que los berserkir se acercaran más a Loki.

–Es parte de nuestra familia –dijo Thor –me niego a que se encuentre cautivo aunque sea por una noche. Yo responderé por sus actos –se ofreció pero Odín no consintió –tendrás que arrestarme a mí también en dado caso, no consentiré que se lo lleven –añadió.

–Hagan lo que el general ha decidido –dijo Odín pero en sus palabras se notaba la ira que intentaba esconder.

Si Starkag encontró extraño tener que arrestar al cónyuge de su hija, se lo guardó para sí. Salieron, una vez fuera el número de berserkir se dobló para escoltarlos hasta el pabellón próximo. Los tres guerreros, que se hallaban afuera, los siguieron sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo, ni tampoco lo comprendieron los ulfhednar que vieron desfilar aquella comitiva. Llegaron hasta la morada que encerraría a Loki hasta el día siguiente. Soltó un suspiro, a diferencia de Thor entendía porque Odín lo hacía, aunque claro, eso no evitaba la indignación de verse tratado de esa manera.

–Me alegra haber venido –dijo sarcásticamente hacia Thor.

Entró al pabellón, cuando Thor iba a hacer lo mismo, el mismo Starkag se interpuso.

–Entiendo que su reclusión sólo fuera simbólica. No es necesario –dijo el general negando con la cabeza. Los berserkir se alinearon alrededor y sostuvieron sus armas con fuerza, no iban a permitir que Loki saliera pero tampoco que nadie entrara. Thor conocía a aquellos guerreros, había entrenado con ellos diariamente y sabía que ni por él, iban a desobedecer al Padre de Todo. Soltó una maldición y fue de regreso a dónde su padre.

.

Loki no se encontró solo. Adentro ya estaba el capitán de la guardia que le escoltó desde Asgard. Dentro de la tienda no había nada pero no tardaron en llegar algunos escuderos con muebles sencillos, un lecho, mesa y sillas. El guerrero le miró seriamente pero Loki no notó que estuviera enfadado contra él por haber sido hecho prisionero. No le dirigió una segunda mirada, se sentó en el camastro con expresión concentrada. Estaba más preocupado que enojado por esta nueva situación. Odín lo había encarcelado para que no pudiera enviar un mensaje y prevenir a Laufey, eso significaba que aceptaría aliarse con Nornheim. Si el Padre de Todo lo trataba como un prisionero a pesar de seguir casado con Thor, a pesar de que le había salvado hacía menos de un día, no podía imaginar lo que haría con él si el enlace se anulaba ¿haría rodar su cabeza? A él no le convenía que firmara tal acuerdo.

El escudero de Odín les llevó de cenar, le sirvió con respeto pero no se atrevió a mirarlos, ni siquiera permaneció demasiado tiempo en la tienda cómo para que iniciaran una plática con él.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Loki finalmente a su acompañante.

–Ertan, hijo de Erwel. Soy el segundo al mando de la guardia de Valaskialf –se presentó. A Loki no le tomó por sorpresa su cargo, asintió a sus palabras. –¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de nuestra reclusión? –Inquirió.

–Puedes –concedió Loki –pero no te responderé. Sólo diré que el rey Odín ha preferido que sea así por el momento, no te culparía si renuncias a ser capitán de mi guardia para que te liberen –dijo.

Ertan debió de haber tenido un pensamiento que le provocó una sonrisa.

–Custodiar a la familia real siempre es un honor. Puede dormir si así lo gusta, le protegeré de cualquiera que se adentre en la tienda, aun cuando no tenga armas conmigo y le despertaré si acontece algo importante –añadió el capitán.

Loki asintió, agradecido en el fondo. Aunque tuvo la intensión de descansar un poco no pudo hacerlo con entera confianza, esperaba que las palabras de Odín fueran ciertas y que al día siguiente se viera libre. Aguardó despierto varias horas más, deseando que Thor entrara en la tienda pero fue en vano.

.

Amaneció. El desayuno le llegó con la noticia de qué acompañaría al rey junto con sus generales al encuentro del senescal de Nornheim. Al menos Loki confirmó que podía confiar en la palabra del Padre de Todo. Thor fue a su encuentro, por el silencio entre padre e hijo dedujo que aún sin su presencia habían reñido.

–Estoy bien –le dijo antes de que le preguntara –fue como dijo tu padre, no me hicieron daño –añadió. No buscaba hacerle ningún favor a Odín, sólo quizás es que estaba acostumbrado a tratos más rudos provenientes de su propio progenitor y su cabeza estaba en asuntos más apremiantes.

Partieron con el cielo claro hacia al emplazamiento donde se llevaban a cabo las negociaciones. Al llegar encontraron que la mesa se había reducido igual que el número de sillas. Kranjcar les aguardaba junto con el consejero Stánic sentados, en cambio tanto Vlaövic como Hagen permanecieron de pie, el último se veía agitado y molesto. Odín tomó asiento frente a ambos ancianos. Los demás testigos se replegaron a un solo lado.

–Padre de Todo espero que la respuesta que traiga consigo nos lleve a una solución pacífica –aventuró Kranjcar.

–Déjame ver ese tratado –pidió Odín.

De inmediato le fue entregado un pergamino con el contenido de lo que habían platicado el día anterior. Tanto Kranjcar como Stánic guardaron silencio para que Odín leyera lo redactado con cuidado y tomándose su tiempo. Los demás presentes los veían inquietos, apretaban los puños o lanzaban miradas fortuitas a los demás. Loki podía ver perfectamente a ambos grupos pues había terminado junto con Thor en medio de ellos, a su izquierda inmediata tenía a Hagen que no se perdía detalle de lo que sucedía en la mesa.

–Lo va a firmar –cuchicheó Hibald.

–El Rey Odín es leal a la palabra que otorga, y a la vez siempre piensa en sus protegidos. Si firma ese pacto no importará, de todos modos le seguiremos de manera diligente –dijo Starkag con el semblante serio.

–Los hired, los berserkir y los ulfhednar están listos para una contienda. Si salimos antes de mediodía podemos dar alcance al ejército de Laufey, pensarán que hemos ido a fortificar su defensa y podremos atacar por sorpresa –vislumbró Hibald.

Starkag le hizo una seña de que fuera más mesurado con sus comentarios, era prudente. Loki suponía que cada general hacía de Hugin y Minun, los cuervos de Odín. Hibald le lanzó una mirada de burla, en ella comprendió que ese era otro del que debía cuidarse. Algo curioso porque Starkag, aun siendo el padre de Sif, era un hombre de palabra que jamás haría algo que lo hiciera caer en la deshonra. Laufey, Hildetand, Olenna y ahora Hibald, al parecer su lista de adversarios pronto iba a ser demasiado larga.

–Lo va a firmar –susurró a su otro lado, Vlaövic.

Hagen en cambio negó con la cabeza, apretaba tanto los puños que los nudillos empezaron a ponérsele blancos. Loki pensó en ese momento que a pesar de su título de príncipe de Nornheim no era él quien mandaba, ese debía ser el senescal que sonreía contento por lo que consideraba un trato realizado. Se acercó a Thor para poder hablarle en murmullos también.

–Hagen no está de acuerdo con este tratado.

–Yo tampoco –dijo Thor.

Loki imaginó que mientras Hagen vivió en Asgard aquellos dos debieron haber sido grandes amigos, si la guerra no se hubiera interpuesto tal vez aún lo serían. En eso lo tomaron por un brazo halando de él, el movimiento le tomó levemente desprevino, él también había estado concentrado en los movimientos de Odín como para percatarse de que Hagen era quién lo había cogido. Notó su mirada negra escrutándolo de arriba hacia abajo, tras su análisis lo soltó.

–Ayer no pensé que fueras de Jötunheim, sólo hasta después recordé que te llamaron hijo de Laufey. No pareces un jötun –le dijo mirándolo mejor –pensé que todos eran azules, enormes, calvos y con esos extraños tatuajes en el resto del cuerpo. Ni siquiera tienes los ojos rojos, ¿qué son estos iris verdes? –Le dijo acercándose demasiado a él.

Loki levantó una mano hacía él para que dejara de invadir su espacio, su brazo obtuvo la tonalidad azul característica de su raza.

–¿Así está bien? ¿Debe ser más o menos azul? –Le preguntó irónicamente.

Hagen echó la cabeza hacia atrás, luego se rió.

–¡Un hechicero! No pensé que los jötun tuvieran de ellos entre su especie –dijo mostrándose más interesado en él. Loki era consciente de que aquel intercambio de palabras lo seguían todos a su alrededor, Hagen no estaba hablando en voz baja.

–¿Tienes problemas con los hechiceros?

–Mi prima es bruja, bastante poderosa, y no me agrada del todo. En realidad a quienes desprecio es a los jötun pero contigo, haré una excepción –dijo, parecía querer desnudar a Loki con la mirada, éste se preguntaba de qué iba Hagen. –No sé cómo sean las cosas en Asgard pero en mi reino a los traidores se les repudia. –Loki alzó una ceja. –Cuando acabemos con Alfheim y Jötunheim, serás proscrito y tú enlace con la casa de Odín se anulará. Me ofrezco a reivindicarte, podríamos retomar lo que inició tu padre y convertirte en príncipe de Nornheim.

–No sé qué pretendes con esas palabras pero no soy botín de nadie, no puedes simplemente tomarme entre los despojos de guerra.

–Eso está por verse.

–Cuida tu lengua –dijo Thor interviniendo, bastante fastidiado ya de lo que se había visto forzado a escuchar. ¿Acaso Hagen se creía que él estaba ahí adornando el paisaje?

Recordaba bien que mientras estuvo en Valaskialf Hagen había hecho gala de gran habilidad en el combate, con ello le agradó a Thor pero pronto cayó de su gracia cuando se percató de la forma lasciva con que contemplaba a Sif y a cuanta doncella cruzaba por su camino. Gran aficionado al placer, sus hazañas motivaron a Fandral a acometer una maratón casi orgiástica para igualarlo. Y ahora dedicaba aquella lujuriosa mirada a Loki. Thor apretó los puños a punto de perder la paciencia.

–Lo lamento –se disculpó Hagen de inmediato y se giró para alejarse, sin embargo pareció recordar algo más de último momento porque volvió sobre sus pasos. –Sin embargo Laufey me prometió una recompensa y Loki es quién debe pagarla –dijo y tomando el rostro del jötun asaltó sus labios raudamente. Loki se quedó de piedra, le iba a lanzar una maldición pero la diestra de Thor fue más rápida al impactarse contra la mandíbula de Hagen y lanzarlo al piso.

El dragón negro se levantó de un salto y se llevó por delante a Thor. En la mesa de negociaciones todos se habían levantado. Los contendientes rodaron por el suelo, sin Mjölnir ni escamas de dragón, tan sólo golpeándose puño contra puño. Hibald y Vlaövic separaron a ambos príncipes que exhibían una conducta políticamente inmadura.

–Mi padre podrá firmar ese acuerdo pero yo no seré tu aliado, te haré pedazos –le escupió Thor.

Hagen se quedó en su sitio con el labio roto. Sus ojos cambiaron de color, se tornaron ámbar y sus manos exhibieron las escamas de la maldición que portaba. Thor levantó una mano invocando a Mjölnir pero ese gesto fue atajado por Loki.

–Por Odín, ¿qué estás haciendo? –El jötun lo sujetó del brazo –es suficiente, este no es el lugar ni el momento para arrebatos.

–Es claro que el tratado está anulado –sonó la voz de Odín de manera cortés, aunque su ojo ardía en fría cólera. Los suyos se formaron para retirarse.

Kranjcar le gritaba a Hagen que se contuviera. El príncipe se relajó y sus manos volvieron a la normalidad. Loki y él se miraron un instante. Aquel don de cambiar su aspecto de monstruos temibles a civilizada apariencia, el que ambos hubieran sido apartados de sus respectivos tronos y que les hubieran esgrimido en aras de mejores alianzas eran puntos en común; y se entendieron.

–Ojalá el destino hubiera unido nuestros caminos –se atrevió a añadir Hagen; cuando le dio la espalda. Ya se alejaba junto con los aesir cuando alcanzó a escuchar que le gritó: –Cuando mate a Odínson, ¡iré por ti! –Y eso sonaba a promesa.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Capítulo V

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS

.

CAPÍTULO V

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora:<strong>

**Mismos créditos financieros que en el capítulo I. Agradecimientos a: Las personas que me dejaron review, y a quiénes les contesté de manera personal; a quiénes lo hicieron pero no tengo manera de responderles, les agradezco de corazón. Inclusive a quiénes no me dejaron, pero me dieron un favorite o un follow, o simplemente lo leyeron, un beso. Finalmente, a Cuencas Vacías quién redactó las escenas de batalla, Odín las libre de leer las que yo narro; corrigió, se preocupó, me persiguió y ayudó en todo lo posible.**

**Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y nuestro rubio luce sus dotes de general. Oh si, Thor es más que músculos y martillazos. Y además, se nota que me cae bien Fandral. Una breve aclaración, el bitumen es un derivado del petróleo, los griegos lo utilizaban para incendiar al enemigo. (Imagínense, o mejor dicho lean, para que sepan porque estoy aclarando esto).**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Las de siempre. Slash, esto sigue siendo un MPreg aunque no haya nada de eso en este capítulo, AU y mucha, mucha, sangre.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo V:

.

Nada más llegar al acantonamiento Odín entró a la tienda de Thor, con este a la saga. Loki se quedó fuera junto con los generales, no se atrevían a intervenir en aquella riña pero desde dónde estaban parados podían escuchar la retahíla de palabras que se decían uno al otro.

–¡¿Cómo puedes exhibir esa conducta cuando estamos en tregua?! Y todo por malditos celos –rugió el Padre de Todo –si te llevé fue para que aprendieras como debe hacerse ¿es así como te he enseñado a razonar? Te lo he dicho, la guerra sólo es política hecha con otros medios –continuó. –Espero que hayas entendido lo que nos ha costado tu carácter irascible y tus impulsos ¿cómo vas a ser mi heredero de esta manera?

–Sólo me he portado como me has criado, de la manera que es acorde a mi rango. ¡No voy a tolerar que me reten!

–Yo te indico lo que debes tolerar y lo que no. Aun cuando insultara a tu madre y a mí, debiste haber callado porque eso era lo correcto. Sólo ves tu orgullo. ¿Dónde están los soldados que has condenado a morir en el fuego del dragón? –Preguntó. Se hizo el silencio por un momento –para pagar la deuda que has contraído con tus propios hombres tendrás que matar a Hagen. Eres el protector del reino ¡protégelo! –Le ordenó.

Odín salió de la tienda. Loki miró al frente esperando que no la emprendiera con él, pero el Padre de Todo se alejó seguido de sus cuervos andantes. Entonces el jötun entró, lo que encontró fue a Thor arrojando la mesa donde estaban sus papeles al suelo. Estaba de verdad furioso, cuando lo vio, le señaló.

–Tu padre tiene razón –le interrumpió Loki antes de que el dios del trueno dijera algo. El que él mismo le concediera aquello a Odín dejó a su hijo sin palabras por varios segundos.

–Te estaba defendiendo –dijo mirándolo como si no pudiera creer que le traicionara dándole la razón a su padre.

–¿Perdón? –Dijo Loki sin entender –no soy una doncella, no necesito que me protejas, puedo cuidarme a mí mismo –le dijo ofendido por aquel comentario.

–Ya veo lo bien que te has defendido solo, ¿por qué no le dijiste o hiciste algo? –Le espetó –¿Es qué te gustaron sus cumplidos? Como lo vuelva a ver cerca de ti, lo destrozaré. Si no me hubieras detenido al menos me hubiera asegurado de que no volviera a abrir su sucia bocaza.

Loki lo miró seriamente. A veces Thor era como un niño pequeño y había que explicarle palabra por palabra.

–Hagen no hizo eso por mí –pero sabía que eso no bastaba para explicarse. –No quería que se firmara el tratado entre Asgard y Nornheim pero no podía retar a su propio senescal, ni siquiera opinó en toda la reunión de ayer, porque él como nosotros no podía decir su parecer. La única manera que tenía de impedir la alianza era mediante la violencia. Me provocó a mí pero yo no iba a responder a sus bravatas, en cambio tú, mordiste el anzuelo –le dijo esperando que eso lo calmara.

–O sea que tenía que callarme mientras te besaba, ¿no querías que también lo invitara a nuestro lecho? –Explotó. Loki no lo entendía. Cuando presenció aquella escena, algo se hendió en el pecho de Thor, atizándole. Rezumó odio e ira en cada poro de la piel, jamás se había sentido de aquella manera. Era difícil explicar todas aquellas sensaciones que iban aparejadas a Loki, que lo afectaban de esa manera tan terrible; y que aparentemente no eran recíprocas.

–¿Qué no estás escuchando? Esas insinuaciones estaban basadas en política no en una preferencia hacia mi persona. A veces hay que tragarse las ofensas… –la furia de Loki, lenta en encenderse pero imbatible al final, se apoderó de él.

–Tal como haces con tu padre y hermano –dijo Thor. El jötun apretó los puños, hubiera querido gritarle a Thor que no había tenido más opción en lo que respectaba a sus familiares pero en vez de eso, hizo justo lo que acababa de aconsejar.

–Sí, a veces tienes que hacerlo. Thor, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. –Su tono de voz fue impasible volviendo a tomar control de sí, pero sus ojos se apagaron.

La rabia que bullía en el interior de Thor se disipó un momento, no le gustaba lo que observaba, era como si Loki se hubiera ocultado dentro de sí mismo dónde él no podía alcanzarlo. No lograba apaciguarse, quería dolerle tanto como él se sentía atormentado. No, al contrario, quería que desmintiera sus palabras, no con razonamientos políticos sino con el mismo ímpetu con el que él las expresaba. Quería que le gritara, rebatiera o golpeara. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el trato frío que ahora le dispensaba, como si no le importara.

–No creo en venganzas largas sino en combates inmediatos –apuntó.

–Sí, pero no todos somos Thor. A veces envidio eso de ti, pareciera que nada puede limitarte, no te preocupas de más por lo que sucede, menos mal que no tuviste hermanos, vivir a tu sombra sería terrible. No estás apesadumbrado porque tu padre te haya reñido o porque tengas que matar a un dragón que te ha vencido ya una ocasión y casi matado. ¡No estás pensando en ello! En vez de eso te inquieta si el tipo tiene ganas de besarme –le soltó de un tirón.

–Por supuesto que me inquieta, me ofende que te traten de esa manera –y cuando Loki estaba seguro de que le daría una frase posesiva digna del dragón negro, Thor añadió: –Porque no eres un trofeo.

Loki encontró que así era difícil enojarse con él.

–Busqué mis aposentos pero me dijeron que mi tienda de campaña justo es esta en la que me encuentro –cambió la conversación porque no quería seguir hablando del príncipe de Nornheim.

–La iban a armar pero me negué –respondió Thor. Algo así debió de haberse imaginado Loki. –No me has respondido la pregunta que te hice antes ¿te gustó lo que te dijo Hagen?

Loki levantó una mano para que se detuviera en ese punto de la conversación.

–No lo vuelvas a mencionar, y no estoy dispuesto a continuar con esta discusión –le dijo porque ya había hecho suficiente intentando hacer entrar en razón a Thor, dio media vuelta y salió.

Afuera se encontró con los tres guerreros.

–¿Pelea marital? –Preguntó Fandral pero Loki no estaba de ánimos para bromas.

Los dejó atrás aunque no había demasiado a dónde ir en un campamento de guerra. Se detuvo en el mismo punto en que Thor le había señalado Ijósálfar, miró la fortificación. Agradecía que el pacto entre Asgard y Nornheim no se hubiera llevado a cabo, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad se lo diría a Thor, en realidad no tenía ganas de pelear con él. Y si, las palabras de Hagen lo adulaban pero los celos de Thor lo halagaban mucho más. Desde luego, eso no significaba que fuera a provocarlos a la primera oportunidad, ya había comprobado que era completamente irracional de esa manera. Pensó por un instante en las últimas palabras de Hagen. Las únicas que podía considerar verídicas entre aquel derroche de fanfarronería y que tuvieron tanto ardor, que Loki las sintió vibrar dentro de sí. Negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido pensar en lo que podría haber pasado de estar al lado de Hagen, aun cuando su imaginación se plagara de escenas de Jötunheim devastado por el fuego.

.

Amanecía, el padre de Todo había acordado con Hibald, el general de los hired, que atacarían por la retaguardia a Ijósálfar. Llevarían ingenieros militares que les ayudarían a tallar una escalera en las piedras, con mazas y escoplos, para hacer pasar una fracción del ejército por las montañas; una vez dentro, abrirían la puerta para que su ejército entrara y atacara rápidamente como haría un halcón. Sin más suministros no quedaba otra salida salvo continuar la batalla. Se dio la orden de movilizarse al amanecer. Los ulfhednar de Thor, que eran la infantería ligera, muy diestros en el combate a pie, debían quedarse en el campamento junto con la caballería berserkir de Starkag que era inútil en esta operación. El protector del reino no acudiría con su padre en castigo por su desobediencia. Los que escucharon la discusión no tardaron en repetir las palabras por el resto del acantonamiento, y para esas horas todos sabían que Thor debía matar a Hagen o perecer en el intento.

Starkag se reunió con él. El capitán de su fracción era Hogun, mientras que el de Thor siempre había sido Fandral. Volstagg había partido con Hibald. Hablaban de las medidas a seguir mientras el Padre de Todo no se encontraba, la estrategia por la que se decidieron les tomaría tres días y los norn anclados en Ijósálfar no debían percatarse de su ausencia. En medio de la plática, entró un heraldo sumamente agitado para anunciarles:

–¡Mis señores! El vigía ha atisbado movimiento enemigo. Una compañía de caballería norn se aproxima.

Starkag y Thor se pusieron en pie de inmediato. Salieron llamando a voces a sus respectivos hombres. Fandral acudió guiando un grupo de efectivos listos para presentar batalla, Thor los condujo al frente mientras que Starkag alistaba la caballería. Los norn se movilizaban velozmente. Salieron a la planicie donde ambos bandos habían hecho negociaciones antes.

–¡Ulfhednar a mí! Lanceros al frente, arqueros al centro –organizó Thor a los guerreros rápidamente.

Su orden fue cumplida cabalmente. Los portadores de escudo y largas lanzas se pusieron a la vanguardia. Hincaron rodilla en tierra y apostaron sus armas para empalar al enemigo en su primer avance. Los soldados de Hagen cayeron en aquel rápido movimiento. Aquellos que trataron de frenarse para evitar el acero asgardiano fueron empujados por la retaguardia. Starkag se aproximaba con su contingente a toda velocidad, la suicida maniobra de los norn terminaría rápidamente con una masacre. O eso pensaron.

Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos haciéndolos retroceder, se cubrieron con escudos limitando el daño pero el instante de distracción les costó caro, a sus espaldas hubo una explosión y una gran columna de fuego se elevó al cielo. Los soldados dieron alaridos de la llegada del dragón y no pocos se lanzaron a tierra. Thor se volvió con el Mjölnir listo para la contienda sin embargo no había dragón a la vista, eran los lindes del campamento que habían estallado en llamas. El ataque frontal había sido una mera distracción y una escaramuza norn estaba ocupada prendiendo con teas el acantonamiento as.

–Si perdemos el campamento, tu padre nos mata –dijo Fandral.

–Príncipe, yo me encargo –gritó Starkag haciendo volver a los berserkir. Señaló a Hogun y este entendió al punto y atacaron cada uno un flanco para frenar el daño.

Thor replegó a los lanceros y dio orden de echar mano de las espadas. Él mismo se abrió paso al frente, el ejército sabía que Thor nunca ordenaba ni exigía nada que él no estuviera dispuesto a hacer; además de siempre ser el primero en acometer a pesar de lo imprudente que pudiera resultar. El Mjölnir se cobró una hilera entera de norn, Fandral había sesgado un par de gargantas, cuando súbitamente como si fueran uno solo, el enemigo dio media vuelta y emprendió la retirada. Thor ordenó perseguirlos y así lo hicieron hasta llegar a tiro de piedra de la fortaleza donde tuvieron que frenarse, pues ahí los soldados norn estaban protegidos por las catapultas de Ijósálfar. Maldiciendo, regresaron al campamento.

Los berserkir, para su gran humillación, se dedicaban a apagar el fuego. Thor ordenó a Fandral y demás, apoyar en ello. Hubo quejas y maldiciones. Súbitamente un viento gélido sopló desde el centro mismo del campamento y aniquiló las llamas que quedaban, congelando de paso las tiendas húmedas.

–Gracias Loki, la próxima vez, intervén antes –dijo Fandral.

–Que yo sepa no tengo ningún puesto en el ejército. Nadie me llamó para apoyarlos.

–Ahora mismo te nombramos bombero oficial. –Loki lo fulminó con la mirada. Con esa sagacidad no le sorprendía que aunque los norn hubieran perdido la batalla, claramente se habían salido con la suya.

Se encontraron en medio del campamento para hablar. Se hizo el recuento de los daños, algunos soldados aún esperaban que el dragón hiciera su aparición pero por el momento Hagen brillaba por su ausencia. Starkag había alcanzado a divisar a Vlaövic en la retaguardia, de él debía ser aquella estrategia.

–Quemaron el linde oeste del campamento, salieron del bosque –dijo Hogun y miró hacia atrás. El bosque seguía ardiendo, a petición de Thor, Loki había acudido a controlar el incendio. –No sé qué pretenden –añadió.

–¿Cuántos norn asesinamos? –Preguntó entonces Starkag.

–Alrededor de veinte, hice que mis hombres recogieran los cuerpos y de nuestro lado, perdimos tan sólo tres –dijo Fandral. A los norn los enterrarían mientras que a los suyos debían prepararles para enviarlos de vuelta a Asgard, sin embargo con el Bifrost sellado y la guerra encima, tendrían que cremarlos y sólo guardar sus armas para ser entregadas a sus familias.

–Aun así, entre el daño al acantonamiento y al bosque, salimos peor parados que ellos –dijo Thor.

–Saben que tenemos pocas provisiones, sin duda esta salida fue para tratar de destruirlas y que nos veamos en apuros –dijo Starkag. Lo cual era cierto, el asunto de la comida podía dejar de ser un problema para volverse un inconveniente. Ya veía que pronto tendría que separar una fracción de berserkir para enviarla a los pueblos más cercanos a saquearlos por alimentos.

Un mensajero se acercó corriendo en ese momento.

–¡Nos atacan por el flanco oeste! –Gritó señalando el bosque en ese momento.

Thor volvió de inmediato su atención hacía el heraldo.

–¿Y Loki? –Inquirió preocupado.

–Ertan y los einheriar ya sacaron de ahí al príncipe consorte.

Starkag le hizo una seña a Hogun.

–Están usando la estrategia de tierra quemada. –Iban a arrasar con el bosque, incendiar los caminos y los pueblos para dejarlos aislados en medio de un erial. –No podría pedir mejor desafío para mis berserkir, déjamelo a mí. –Ya le habían acercado a su caballo y se retiró a galope junto con Hogun.

Otro heraldo vino corriendo, Thor ya se lo esperaba.

–Thor, los norn han salido de nuevo de Ijósálfar. –Alinearon a sus hombres y marcharon al frente otra vez. Thor se giró, al centro del campamento dejó a Loki en medio de su escolta; el cual le lanzó una mirada dubitativa como si esperara que Thor le indicara unirse a él pero no lo hizo.

Los norn venían a pie esta vez, armaron un contingente de unos doscientos hombres apenas, sin embargo se colocaron lado a lado portando escudos en forma de cuña los cuales clavaron en el piso para formar una barrera defensora, pronto esa acción tuvo sentido. De Ijósálfar habían sacado varios escorpiones y desataron toda su potencia contra los ases que marchaban contra ellos. Las lanzas que disparaban eran del grueso de un brazo y causaron tremendo daño entre la vanguardia, además de que llevaban consigo varios arqueros con flechas incendiarias. Thor montó en cólera y en vez de ordenar replegarse o defenderse gritó que avanzaran. Usando el Mjölnir abrió una hilera en medio de los escudos como si fueran de papel. Thor y Fandral valerosos casi hasta el suicidio corrieron a pie hasta el sitio de donde provenían las flechas, lo cual los hacía blancos fáciles.

Desviaron las saetas con hábiles mandobles, los fieles ulfhednar no eran tan buenos y varios cayeron en esa maniobra. El dios del trueno fue el primero en llegar hasta las máquinas y las destrozó enviándolas por los aires con un golpe. Fandral llegó tras él con un par de flechas clavadas en los hombros. El grupo de arqueros gritó órdenes en su lengua nativa y se desbandó en retirada para furia de Thor.

–¡No huyan! Den la cara malditos. –Fandral vio con horror como su general se metía de lleno en la trifulca. El heredero no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con un enemigo que lo provocaba para luego replegarse.

Los ulfhednar le siguieron sin dudar. Los arqueros enemigos dieron la vuelta y sacaron espadas para luchar. El acero de ambos bandos chocó. Fandral lo perdió de vista, ahora que peleaban frente a frente parecía que la victoria de los ases estaba garantizada. Sin embargo, aparecieron más enemigos portando una catapulta cargada con lanzas y como era predecible apuntaron con aquella arma a Thor. El espadachín lo vio un segundo antes de que dispararan.

–¡Thor! –Trató de advertirle pero fue tarde.

La lanza golpeó de lleno a su general clavándose en su espalda. El dios del trueno cayó manchando de rojo el suelo. Lo hizo sin un solo sonido o tal vez el guerrero no pudo oírlo debido a los gritos de júbilo de los norn.

–¡Acabamos con el invasor! –gritaban. –Salve Hagen –y otras cosas que sonaban inteligibles.

Fandral berreaba maldiciones y promesas de matarlos lentamente mientras seguía luchando. Los soldados los estaban cercando. Seguro querían el cadáver del caído para enarbolarlo como estandarte.

–Ayúdenme a defenderlo –les gritó Fandral a sus propios hombres. –Thor, Odín todopoderoso… –maldecía y seguía.

Pronto mordió el polvo. Iba a levantarse cuando de súbito un brazo fuerte lo tomó de la ropa y lo puso en pie. Se trataba del dios del trueno. Herido como estaba se había alzado para asombro de todos, ases y norn. Gritaba de furia y trató de alcanzar la lanza que hendía su cuerpo. Fandral se apresuró a ayudarlo y usando su propia espada cortó el mango de la lanza, dejando con ello la punta anclada en su general. Thor llamó al Mjölnir y continúo la pelea como si nada hubiera pasado. Corrió hacia los enemigos apostados en torno a la catapulta, los cuales ya estaban recargando el arma. Saltó golpeando el suelo con el martillo y una ola expansiva destruyó aquel maldito artefacto por completo. Los soldados en vez de encararlo emprendieron la retirada. Thor se sintió tentado a perseguirlos para infringirles ejemplar castigo.

Pronto todo había terminado. Volvieron al campamento llevando varios heridos. Loki salió a su encuentro.

–Por los cuernos de Surtur –maldijo al verlo –¿acaso siempre te pones a tiro del enemigo? –Se calló lo demás que iba a decirle, algo de que tenía el don de estratega de Hildetand y cosas por el estilo, los ulfhednar lo miraban y decidió no dar un espectáculo.

Thor se despojó de la parte superior de la armadura y dejó que lo curara de inmediato pero lo hizo sentado a medio campamento escuchando los nombres de los caídos. Hogun regresó en ese momento. Starkag estaba cazando al general Vlaövic pero a él lo había enviado de vuelta para reforzar sus tropas. Loki terminó de cerrar la herida. Iba a retirarse cuando Thor lo sujetó de una mano, ahí mismo, en medio de sus hombres.

–Gracias, de nuevo –le dijo. Loki se dio cuenta de que Thor nunca le daba muestras públicas de afecto. Era diplomático sin duda, aunque no lo suficiente como para negociar una tregua. –Quédate –le pidió.

Fandral se acercó, ni él ni Hogun dieron señales de protesta por el hecho de que Loki participara en su reunión. También había curado las heridas de flecha del rubio espadachín. A diferencia de los demás generales a Thor no le importaba tener un concejo de guerra en medio de los soldados. Al parecer el hijo de Odín nunca tenía nada que ocultar.

–¿Qué haremos? –Indagó Fandral –seguramente volverán a salir. Los hombres empiezan a estar demasiado sedientos de sangre pero a la vez están preocupados por el dragón.

–No comprendo porqué Hagen no ha salido a combatir, con él de su lado todo esto les sería más fácil –comentó Hogun.

–Tal vez lo mandaron a otra misión.

–Lo habríamos visto salir del castillo, no es precisamente discreto.

–Bueno, asumamos que sigue ahí dentro pero no se le da la gana enfrentarnos. Quizá quiere que Thor vaya a retarlo a duelo.

–Eso es improbable, no hay lógica en sacrificar hombres, armas y tiempo cuando su letalidad nos arrasaría. Incluso pudo con Thor, no necesita esperar un desafío.

Loki se había quedado pensativo mientras Thor seguía el intercambio entre sus amigos. De pronto el dios del trueno lo miró con fijeza. Recordó lo bien que interpretó las segundas intenciones de Hagen en las negociaciones de paz.

–¿Qué opinas Loki? –Inquirió. Al jötun le pareció que los soldados tras él disminuían el sonido de sus conversaciones y actividades. Su teoría era muy diferente de las de Fandral, y por tanto debía ser más acertada.

–Hagen es un arma pero no un líder. Por su intervención se estropeó la oportunidad de un tratado de paz, una que le costó mucho trabajo granjear al senescal Kranjcar. Es fácil ver que éste último desea apoderarse del trono norn pero seguramente no tiene sangre real que le dé él derecho. Pactar con el Padre de Todo lo hubiera acercado a ese propósito. Si Kranjcar manda no puede permitir que Hagen lo desafíe y menos de esa manera tan osada. Seguramente lo ha hecho encarcelar para demostrar que ni el dragón negro debe retarlo.

Fandral parpadeó, para él no era fácil ver nada de eso.

–¿Y Hagen se somete así como así? –Fue la duda del espadachín.

–Si –dijo Loki sin más –ya lo dije, él no manda, se nota su inexperiencia, debe demostrar a su gente que puede ser un buen líder. A esa imagen le conviene acatar la orden sobre todo ya que la guerra se está prolongando debido a su exabrupto. Además, seguro sabe que Kranjcar acabará necesitándolo y se verá humillado al liberarlo y pedirle ayuda.

Hubo un murmullo de admiración a sus espaldas. Loki trató de no mostrarse demasiado ufano.

–Eso quiere decir que más pronto o más tarde Hagen volverá a atacarnos –concluyó Hogun –Thor, me parece que no tenemos opción más que resistir. Si te parece haré emplazar las máquinas de asedio para defender el campamento, igual podemos cavar una zanja y llenarla de bitumen, si intentan quemar las tiendas primero arderán ellos.

–Haz como dices –dijo Thor.

–Yo alistaré turnos de guardia. Quién deba dormir tendrá que hacerlo con armadura y la espada al cinto. No habrá más sorpresas –añadió Fandral. Al punto se marcharon a cumplir lo dicho.

–Sé que no es tu función pero, ¿podrías revisar a los heridos? El sanador sin duda agradecerá tu ayuda y yo también –le pidió a Loki, quien notó que Thor jamás le ordenaba nada aunque estaba acostumbrado a comandar a quienes lo rodeaban. Accedió de buen grado. Su pelea del día anterior parecía haber quedado olvidada. Thor se puso de pie, debía sustituir su armadura por otra así que se encaminó a su tienda, pero antes le dirigió una mirada de orgullo.

Loki podía acostumbrarse a eso.

.

Caía la noche, el sonido del martilleo mientras ensamblaban las máquinas de asedio generaba un ambiente tenso. El foso de mortal bitumen ya había sido excavado y los hombres marchaban en cuadrillas y se llamaban unos a otros cada media hora. Un vigía hizo señales con una antorcha y el mensaje se corrió velozmente. Cuando llegaron ante Thor él ya lo sabía.

–Mi comandante, los norn han vuelto a atacar.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

El amanecer llegó con lluvia, conjurada por Thor. La cual apagó los rescoldos de los últimos incendios, no así el bitumen que llameaba con olor penetrante. Los cuerpos de los caídos estaban siendo apilados en una pira funeraria, a falta de tiempo para enterrarlos. La situación había tornado en carnicería pero eso no bastó para que Hagen atacara. El contingente norn había sido aniquilado por completo entre la artillería de las máquinas, las maniobras envolventes de los berserkir y la furia de los ulfhednar.

Thor entró en su tienda. Luego de los últimos acontecimientos necesitaba un descanso. Como si lo llamara con el pensamiento Loki no tardó en acudir. Se había hecho cargo de devolver al campo de batalla a los soldados heridos para desconcierto de los norn así que también estaba cansado. Sin mediar palabra se tumbó en el lecho y Thor, que hasta ese momento estaba sentado comiendo lo que fuera, hizo lo propio. No se tocaron. No era el momento para arrebatos apasionados aunque su mutua compañía les fue suficiente.

–Es una tontería por parte de Laufey no llevarte a cada batalla. Tu magia es muy útil.

–Honestamente agradezco que él no lo considere así –dijo Loki.

Se quedaron callados. Loki se enderezó para preguntarle a Thor su siguiente estrategia pero se encontró con que el rubio dormitaba y lo dejó en paz. Apenas habían tenido oportunidad de descansar unos minutos cuando el campamento resonó con el sonido de un trueno que se acercaba a ellos.

–Es Hagen –dijo Thor pasando de la somnolencia a estar alerta en segundos. –Loki, por Ygdrasill y todo lo sagrado, no te cruces con él –le pidió.

–No confías en mí –escapó de los labios de Loki que estaba demasiado agotado como para concentrarse en mantener la compostura. Thor frenó un segundo antes de salir de sus aposentos y se giró a mirarlo.

–No digas eso. No es desconfianza, temo que ese maldito te haga daño o te separe de mi –su franqueza impidió que el jötun dijera más necedades.

El dios del trueno salió como un huracán de la tienda.

En pocos días los soldados de Asgard habían aprendido a temer ese fragor. En efecto, se trataba del batir de alas de Hagen. Fandral corrió hacia la tienda de Thor; por poco y se da contra su capitán de frente.

–Evacúa el campamento –le ordenó Thor. Los soldados ya huían de sus puestos.

Hagen arremetió contra el campamento incendiándolo todo como si fuera una ola, el viento que levantaba con las alas esparcía el fuego de una tienda a otra y con la cola derribaba la que quedaba en pie. Tras él, a la distancia, se vislumbraba un nuevo grupo de norn que marchaba con parsimonia. Prácticamente no tenían nada que hacer más que saquear los escombros que su general dejara tras de sí. El dragón había aniquilado la mitad del enclave as cuando, como si fuera una bala de cañón, Thor dio de lleno contra él alejándolo. El choque fue tan brutal que resonó en la distancia como si el mundo se hubiera resquebrajado.

Loki nunca había visto combatir a Thor de esa manera. Ertan y su guardia personal lo instaban a alejarse del campamento pero él estaba decidido a no ir más lejos de los lindes del enclave. No era el único que se había quedado como paralizado mirando a los dos titanes medirse.

Hagen volaba en círculos lanzando dentelladas tratando de agarrar a Thor o bien escupiendo fuego. Acertó un tiro y el hijo de Odín quedo prendido en llamas por un instante, cayó a pique pero retomó el vuelo muy pronto, ya sin la capa. Embistió de frente a Hagen, su temeridad y estoicismo lo definían en la guerra. Mjölnir machacó la faz del monstruo pero no lo derribó. Las zarpas de Hagen encontraron la carne de Thor estrujándolo. Pero por algo él era el dios del trueno; invocó su poder en su ayuda. Los rayos enceguecieron a la bestia, y a todos cuantos observaban. Thor se liberó, pareció que huía volando lejos de ellos, las nubes a su paso ennegrecieron. Hagen le dio alcance raudamente. Se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente escupiéndole fuego encima. Por segunda vez Loki vio a aquel que estaba aprendiendo a adorar consumirse en dolorosas llamas. Los ases tenían el corazón en un puño temiendo presenciar el fin de su amado comandante. El grito de Thor llegó hasta ellos a pesar de que era en ese momento un punto llameante en la distancia. No era un grito de dolor sino de batalla. Mjölnir centelló y un certero rayo envolvió al dragón. Fuego contra truenos. Thor se aferró a la grupa de la bestia, usando su arma golpeó los huesos que unían las alas al resto del cuerpo hasta fracturarlos. Tuvo que soltar el Mjölnir para sujetarlas y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, las arrancó de cuajo. Hagen se precipitó en un rugido de dolor.

Loki escuchó que su guardia personal estallaba en gritos de victoria; él príncipe jötun por su parte permanecía silencioso como una estatua, para que él gritara de júbilo era necesario que el dios del trueno descendiera sano y salvo junto a ellos.

En su caída Hagen cerró las zarpas sobre Thor y continúo vomitando magma encima de ambos. La batalla terminó en una espiral de fuego y el potente sonido de ambos rivales estrellándose junto a Ijósálfar.

Por un momento no hubo ningún ruido por parte de ambos bandos contendientes. Ese silencio fue roto por Hogun. El estoico guerrero dio la orden de avanzar a sus soldados. Iban de vuelta a su campamento el cual era presa de la rapiña por parte de los norn. El dragón y Thor habían caído pero el día aún no había terminado. Los einheriar a los cuales Frigga había encomendado a Loki no se movieron de su lado y él no hizo intento alguno por ayudar al dios del trueno.

–Necesito una montura –pidió a uno de sus guardias. –Debemos ir a buscarlo, necesito una montura. ¡Ertan! –ninguno lo obedeció. Loki soltó una maldición.

.

Hagen se puso en pie y la forma de dragón que lo cubría se desvaneció poco a poco dando lugar al príncipe. Al final su piel continuaba recubierta de escamas oscuras y sus ojos eran de reptil. Las alas arrancadas quedaron varadas junto al martillo. Se tambaleó dolorido. La caída había sido estrepitosa, se había asegurado de caer encima de Thor para que él absorbiera el impacto. Los soldados salieron en tropel de Ijósálfar y se apresuraron a encadenar al dios del trueno, quien yacía inconsciente. El mismísimo Kranjcar acudió a darles la bienvenida.

–Aquí lo tienes –habló Hagen con la voz de una bestia, le costaba cada vez más regresar a su forma humana. Apretó los puños y las escamas retrocedieron, los ojos se tornaron negros. –Tal como me ordenaste, espero que esto garantice la vida de mi familia. Aunque haya incumplido mi palabra pues había prometido que lo iba a matar.

–Nornheim es aún más importante que el orgullo, las promesas y que tu vida –le dijo el senescal. Hagen no se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Como detestaba aquella pose de Kranjcar de estar haciéndolo todo por el bien de su pueblo. Estaba seguro que la finalidad era menos noble y se reducía a conservar el poder que había ganado al lado de su padre.

Se adentraron en la fortaleza cuyas puertas fueron selladas de inmediato tras él. Hagen vio cómo se llevaban a Thor a las mazmorras, el mismo lugar donde estaba encerrada su familia. Le hubiera gustado poder visitar a su abuela Kaarina y a sus primas pero Kranjcar tenía apostados ahí fieles guerreros que las lastimarían si él se acercaba al menos unos metros. De no haber sido por eso, no permitiría que le ordenara qué hacer ni le habría dejado sobajarlo como había hecho. En castigo por arruinar su alianza, esa pequeña nimiedad, le encadenó a mitad del patio como si fuera un perro. Al menos Hagen tuvo la satisfacción de verlo humillado al pedirle ayuda cuando las estrategias de Vlaövic resultaron en derrota.

En vez de acudir a sus estancias, siguió al senescal a uno de los salones dejando un reguero de sangre a su paso. Ijósálfar era una fortaleza, no un castillo con lujos. Stánic aguardaba por ellos en un pequeño salón donde habían dispuesto una mesa y sillas de tosca hechura. Vlaövic no había vuelto de su ataque de escaramuzas y empezaban a creer que pereció en la contienda. El concejero estaba terminando de redactar un nuevo documento, el cual obligarían a Odín a firmar a cambio de la vida de su hijo. Sin duda un pacto aún más benéfico para Nornheim pero sobre todo para el senescal. Hagen sospechaba que no eliminó aquella promesa de él contendiendo contra Giselher, pues le convenía que ambos dragones se mataran uno al otro, así él no sería un estorbo en su ascenso al trono. El príncipe norn detestaba a los jötun, sobre todo a Laufey por haberle cortado la cabeza a su padre y exhibirla cuál trofeo; pero Odín no se quedaba atrás, quizás no se manchara las manos con sangre pero había arrasado Rondeslottet, el palacio que él llamó hogar en Nornheim.

–Bienvenido príncipe Hagen, lo felicito por haber vencido nuevamente donde tantos otros han fracasado, aunque lamento que haya sido al costo del don maravilloso de volar –le dijo Stánic. Hagen sabía que el anciano sí podía considerarse un hombre del pueblo a diferencia del senescal. –Haré venir al sanador para que atienda esas heridas.

–No es necesario. Me regenero solo, aunque me temo que jamás recuperaré las alas –respondió. Ya no era un dragón, era más bien un réptil. Sabía que pronto izarían la bandera de paz en la fortaleza. Se aproximó a la mesa pues quería leer el maldito tratado, revolvió los papeles y cogió un pedazo de pergamino. Kranjcar se interpuso adrede.

–Que se aliste el mensajero –lo mandó el senescal como si fuera un soldado más, como si no acabara de abatir al más formidable guerrero aesir. Había hecho apresar a Kaarina desde antes de las negociaciones y desde entonces se escudaba en la gran madre para prodigarle ese trato a quién era su superior.

Hagen rechinó los dientes pero por una vez obedeció sin protestar. Dejó atrás la sala, sacó de su armadura el pedazo de papel y escribió ahí una invitación escueta hacia el príncipe de Jötunheim a reunirse antes de que Odín y Kranjcar se vieran nuevamente. Lo había embromado en un principio pensando que podía hacerlo rabiar y que rompiera las negociaciones, no esperó que fuera Thor quién lo golpeara, pero eso ya no importaba. No podía poner en palabras lo que sintió cuando lo besó, en ese momento la broma terminó.

Encontró al mensajero y le dio la orden de llevar ambos correos.

.

Aunque Loki no tenía puesto alguno en el ejército en cuanto Fandral y Hogun terminaron de aplacar incendios, rendir al enemigo y disponer de los cadáveres fue tras ellos pues no habría protocolo militar ni fuerza alguna que lo dejara al margen de lo que pasaba. Podía ser que él no tuviera apasionados arrebatos de celos pero en ese momento todo su autocontrol se había desvanecido ante la posibilidad de perder a Thor. Quería partir de inmediato en su ayuda. La suerte había tornado en contra de los ases, ni él mismo entendía como el campamento de Odín había quedado en manos de ellos tres. Tácitamente Hogun asumió el mando, los hombres se volcaban hacia él esperando instrucciones. Antes de que el líder berserkir pudiera tomar una resolución, que Loki esperaba fuera de un ataque inmediato, izaron la bandera de paz en Ijósálfar. En todo el campamento se hizo silencio sin que comprendieran a qué iba a aquella señal.

–Capitán Hogun –gritaba alguien –un mensajero norn se aproxima.

–Permitan que se acerque –mandó Hogun.

Se aproximaron al linde del campamento para recibirlo, viajaba solo. Cuando desmontó echó una ojeada a los tres, parecía esperar a alguien más regio pero de todos modos entregó un pergamino a Hogun para que se lo diera a Odín y sacó una breve nota para Loki, quién la recibió sin entender de qué iba aquello. No se despidió de ellos ni hizo ademán de esperar una respuesta, tomó su caballo y marchó de vuelta.

Entraron en una tienda de campaña. Por el tipo de armas que se apreciaban Loki dedujo que se trataba de la tienda de Hogun. El capitán berserkir no dudó ni un instante en abrir el mensaje.

–Va dirigido al Rey Odín –dijo impasible, sus ojos pasearon por las letras y luego miró a Fandral y Loki que aguardaban a que hablara más. –El senescal lo convoca a una nueva negociación de paz para que firmen la alianza, a cambio perdonará la vida de Thor. Está fijada para esta noche –dijo.

–¿Esta noche? Thor está malherido por el fuego maldito –dijo Loki –debemos traerlo de vuelta cuanto antes.

–Fandral, dispón del correo más rápido que tengamos para avisar al rey Odín –ordenó su compañero de armas. Sería imposible que el Padre de Todo regresara a tiempo para la cita, si todo había salido bien, la emboscada del rey y de Hibald ocurriría al día siguiente al amanecer; pero aun así debía enterarse lo más pronto posible de lo sucedido.

–Tenemos que hacer algo –les dijo Loki.

–Cayeron en Ijósálfar –explicó Hogun –esa fortaleza no puede ser tomada por asalto por los hombres que están con nosotros. Por algo el Padre de Todo ha acudido en un plan por la retaguardia. A Thor no le servirá de nada que vayamos a que nos maten frente a sus ojos –comentó.

–¿Qué pone la nota que te enviaron? –Preguntó Fandral de pronto. El Jötun por poco y se olvidaba de ella. La abrió. Hagen le pedía que se encontraran en secreto en el páramo adyacente a la fortaleza, le pedía que acudiera solo dentro de una hora. –¿Por qué te quiere ver? –Preguntó el espadachín. Desde luego, ellos no habían estado en la fallida negociación.

–Por capricho, Hagen es un príncipe acostumbrado a que se le complazca raudamente. –Fandral empezaba a entender por dónde iba el asunto. Loki se quedó meditando un instante –esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad de liberar a Thor, iré.

–Sabes de sobra que podría ser una trampa –dijo Hogun –lo siento pero no puedo permitírtelo. Thor me encomendó tu seguridad y no pienso defraudarlo.

Loki se enfadó. Los norn estaban amenazando con matar a Thor, quien además debía estar sufriendo por las atroces heridas y esos dos reaccionaban mandando correos a Odín y preocupándose por cumplir órdenes, sin embargo entendió que no tenía libertad de actuar como le viniera en gana y que carecía de autoridad en el campamento. Cuando volvió a hablar midió cada palabra.

–Raudo Fandral, estoico Hogun, pienso que este no es momento para acatar órdenes que no calzan con la desesperada situación en la que nos encontramos. Al atardecer Kranjcar sabrá que Odín no está aquí, y aun cuando no atente contra la vida de Thor, el fuego dará cuenta de él –miró a Hogun –les propongo algo, tomemos la fortaleza.

–No te has enterado pero la llaman La Impenetrable. No contamos con el ejército necesario para hacerlo –contradijo Fandral.

–Aunque la llamen así, podemos tomarla si sus puertas nos son abiertas –dijo Loki con semblante decidido.

–¿Y por qué razón harían eso? –preguntó Hogun pero en su semblante Loki leyó que iba a acceder a su propuesta.

.

Toda fortaleza contaba con secretos. Ijósálfar no era la excepción. Tenía un túnel que fungía como vía de escape por si la construcción era conquistada. Hagen, decidió aprovechar el hecho de que Kranjcar estaba ocupado aguardando por la reunión con Odín. Fingió que iba a sus aposentos cuando en realidad se escabulló por tal pasadizo. La salida estaba escondida entre unas rocas que daban directamente al bosque, tuvo que retroceder un par de metros pero finalmente decidió aguardar oculto entre el follaje. Tenía la certeza de que Loki aparecería. Al verlo se identificó con él, tan parecidos que podrían haber sido grandes amigos y apasionados amantes de conocerse con anterioridad; y ese mismo reconocimiento lo vio brillar en la mirada del jötun.

El don que Surtur le había concedido no fue gratis. El señor de Muspellheim era un demonio y como tal tenía una sola moneda de pago: tu alma. Hagen se la había vendido con tal de obtener el poder que le permitiría poner de rodillas al mismísimo Thor. Sin embargo sentía como cada vez que se convertía en la bestia negra iba perdiendo el control de sí mismo; algún día no volvería a ser humano. El día de las negociaciones, estaba ofuscado, a punto de saltar al cuello de Odín o de hacer pedazos a Kranjcar. Fue en medio de eso que se le ocurrió retar a Loki con tal de sabotearle el día al senescal. Besar al jötun le devolvió la razón a su apabullada mente. Le supo a nieve. En Nornheim existían las montañas Hovedoya, hacía mucho tiempo cuando era apenas un adolescente le gustaba escalarlas y llegar a la cima. Un lujo en el reino. Entre el frío y la soledad se sentía verdaderamente libre; y Loki tenía esa frialdad en su piel. Si pudiera tenerlo, si pudiera imbuirse en su tacto… La idea le producía escalofríos y lo empujó a tomar dos resoluciones. La primera fue obedecer sin fastidiar a Kranjcar, la segunda era hacer eso para evadirse de la fortaleza junto con lo que le era valioso.

Convencería a Loki de unírsele para luego rescatar a su familia. Había elegido ese sitio no sólo por su cercanía con la salida secreta de Ijósálfar sino porque fue el sitio donde cayó con Thor tras la batalla. Sus alas yacían en el suelo aunque era mucho más significativo el martillo que había quedado como mudo testigo de la derrota de su portador. Algunos hombres intentaron llevarlo pero fue inútil, nadie pudo levantarlo; en cuanto a sus extremidades perdidas, nadie osó tocarlas sabedores de que portaban una maldición demoníaca. Mientras esperaba, su cabeza divagó hacia una elaborada fantasía en la que Loki accedía a sus planes y a sus sentimientos; en algún punto se imaginó que inclusive podría despojarlo de toda ropa y tenerlo en ese mismo lugar.

Dejó tales cavilaciones cuando le vio aparecer solo en medio del páramo. Le salió al encuentro sonriente y tuvo que contenerse de recibirlo entre sus brazos y cubrirlo de besos.

–Loki –lo llamó surgiendo a sus espaldas. No lo sorprendió, así que ya sabía que estaba ahí. Hagen le dirigió una mirada de lobo hambriento. –Por Siofua, había rezado por la oportunidad de encontrarnos una vez más, no sé si volverme más devoto o más escéptico pues conseguí atraerte por mi mensaje.

–¿Qué deseas? –Inquirió Loki mirándolo desconcertado. Era claro que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir avances, a Hagen le costaba trabajo creer que sólo él lo hubiera visto y sentido ganas de poseerlo.

–Tengo algo que proponerte –le dijo y fue al grano: –quiero que vengas conmigo.

–Accedí a este encuentro para liberar a Thor –se sinceró el jötun sin considerar siquiera sus palabras pero Hagen ya se imaginaba que no diría que sí a la primera de cambio.

–Lo entiendo. Sé cómo son los enlaces políticos, entiendo que desees salvar a Odínson, no te conviene caer de la gracia del Padre de Todo.

–No te precies de conocerme hijo de Gerenot.

–No lo hago aunque me encantaría. –El dragón negro se había acercado. –Antes cuando probé tus labios los sentí fríos como el hielo. –Hagen acarició su rostro. Loki pensaba que el príncipe había enloquecido. –Me gustó mucho esa sensación. Vendería nuevamente mi alma maldita a cambio de sentir tu boca recorriendo mi cuerpo. –Loki lo apartó de un empellón perturbado. –Lo siento –se disculpó Hagen volviendo a sus cabales y escogió mejor sus siguientes palabras. –Libertad.

–¿Qué dices? –Inquirió confundido Loki.

–Te ofrezco tu libertad. Puedo ayudarte a sacudirte el yugo de Laufey, de Odín, del mismo Thor –ofreció, y esta vez su oferta era mucho más tentadora, sin embargo…

–Para sucumbir al tuyo –protestó.

–No. Me he propasado. No niego que te deseo, tanto que me duele pensar en ello pero por ahora puedo resignarme con tener tu aprobación y beneplácito. Escapa conmigo –le insistió. Los ojos del jötun se posaron rápidamente en Ijósálfar y como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Hagen aclaró. –Me importas más tú que la fortaleza y que los hombres que hay dentro. –Buscó el contacto con sus manos y las tomó, aquella fría piel le resultó gratificante, depositó un beso en ellas seguro de que lograría su objetivo, sin embargo Loki retrocedió.

–O será que tal derrota te es indiferente pues es la de Kranjcar más que la tuya. –La naturaleza de Loki parecía ser desconfiar.

–Dices bien, pero intuyo que me entiendes cuando te digo que ese malnacido me está usando como un peón en su guerra. Estoy decidido a dejar que se pudra con sus planes y proyectos, si me voy Ijósálfar caerá pero no me puede más que dar igual. Tiene en su poder a la familia que me resta y por ello no le he arrancado la asquerosa cabeza, pero esta noche nos liberaremos todos, incluido tú. Si vienes conmigo haré lo que desees, por tener un poco de ti haría cualquier cosa.

–Vine por Thor. –Loki cerró los ojos en ese momento como resistiéndose a la tentación, como ponderando sus opciones. Lo que Hagen decía tenía sentido. Si se iba con el dragón negro quedaría fuera del alcance de Laufey y trastocaría sus planes, sin embargo hacerlo implicaba condenar a Thor pues nadie más podía sanar sus heridas. No pudo decidir entre la disyuntiva de ganar la libertad o salvar al dios del trueno, pero pudo percatarse de un tercer e irresistible deseo.

–Inclusive liberaría a Thor con tal de tenerte –interrumpió sus meditaciones la voz de Hagen. Ante esas palabras Loki enfureció.

–Bestia inútil. No sé con quién te crees que tratas. Soy un príncipe con todo derecho, no una ramera que se vende por favores. En cuanto a Thor, te haremos pedazos juntos.

–Ven conmigo –casi suplicó.

–No hay a donde ir. No te puedes ocultar de Odín más que en los infiernos.

–Entonces vámonos al infierno.

–Déjate de chanzas –se negó Loki –no perdamos más tiempo, hace tiempo que el destino nos puso en caminos separados. Cumplamos con el hado que nos corresponde.

Las constantes negativas de Loki lo enfermaban ¿entonces para qué había acudido a su encuentro si era únicamente para negarse a cuánto le dijera? En ese momento el Mjölnir se levantó como si tuviera voluntad propia y salió disparado contra Ijósálfar. Hasta ellos llegó el barullo de una contienda suscitada en el interior de la fortaleza.

–Así que por esto viniste –dijo Hagen furioso. Se sintió engañado y todas aquellas fantasías que albergó se despedazaron frente a sus ojos.

Loki lo miraba seriamente.

–Si me hubieras ofrecido tu amistad, la habría aceptado pues somos muy parecidos pero decidiste tratarme como a una conquista –le dijo –me ofreciste libertad pero no es eso lo que más anhelo. Ahora mi más grande ambición es cobrarme una venganza despiadada y desmedida, y tú no eres suficiente para colmar mi deseo –dijo Loki.

El sonido de la refriega al interior de Ijósálfar se incrementó. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para oír los gritos y la campana de alarma que repicaba. Hagen recordó con horror, que sus familiares estaban a una escasa distancia de la celda de Thor. Soltó una maldición y echó a correr en dirección al pasadizo secreto, Loki se debatió un segundo pero lo siguió. Aquel era el camino más rápido.

.

Ijósálfar se hallaba iluminada por múltiples antorchas. Los soldados iban y venían acarreando a los sobrevivientes del fallido ataque a los ases, llevando provisiones y, de tanto en tanto, paseando frente a la celda de Thor. Ver al hijo de Odín encadenado, con el torso sangrante y vencido era lo único que les infundía esperanzas de ganar esa guerra. Las murallas del castillo eran bastante gruesas y altas como para temer un ataque. Las puertas fortificadas y ampliamente vigiladas no ofrecían un punto por el que nadie pudiera colarse.

–Una auténtica fortificación de este reino –se dijo un humilde soldado que se acercó llevando un odre de agua acompañado de otro cuyo brazo colgaba en un improvisado cabestrillo. La puerta principal se abría izándola hacia arriba. Estaba hecha de pesados troncos de árboles más gruesos que un hombre. Sin embargo a un costado había una entrada insignificante flanqueada por guardias. Ambos soldados se unieron a otros compañeros que desfilaban por ese derrotero. La puerta daba a un largo pasillo y luego a otra puerta más con más guardias. Nuestros humildes soldados, bajos de estatura, desaliñados y malheridos pasaron entre los guardias que apenas y los miraron. Ya dentro del patio del castillo ubicaron la atalaya donde seguramente se ubicaba el mecanismo que controlaba la puerta.

–Hay que aprovechar que Loki distrae a Hagen. Separémonos –dijo el del brazo lastimado. –Iré en busca de Thor mientras tú nos aseguras una salida.

–Bien –dijo aquel que portaba agua y se dirigió a la atalaya. El plan que el jötun había concebido les pareció la mejor opción que tenían en aquel momento aunque no por eso dejaba de implicar que corrieran riesgos casi suicidas. Hogun vio a Fandral, o a aquel en quien Loki había transformado a Fandral, atravesar el patio de guardia.

Fandral dejó de fingir que tenía un brazo herido para hacerse con un rehén, el primer soldado al que pudo echar el guante. Lo instó a conducirlo hasta Thor. El pobre hombre cumplió la petición con una daga sujeta contra sus costillas.

–Como me lleves a una trampa te sacaré las tripas –amenazó aunque esperaba no tener que llegar a eso. No se le daba el arte de torturar, sería terrible tener que improvisar en ese momento. Descendieron hasta las mazmorras atravesando por una pesada puerta que se cerraba por dentro. Había un nutrido grupo de guardias por todas partes aunque no se esperaba menos, habían capturado a Thor, no a cualquier tipo. Fandral estaba considerando la excusa que daría para acercarse a su amigo cuando su guía lo traicionó.

–¡Es un aesir! –gritó.

Fandral le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la daga dejándolo inconsciente y desenvainó su espada, la ilusión que lo envolvía se terminó. Hasta ahí había llegado su avance encubierto. Se giró y atrancó la puerta para que no hubiera refuerzos desde el exterior. Los guardias se le echaron encima con rapidez, excepto por unos cinco que custodiaban una celda en específico y que debían tener órdenes de no descuidar su vigilancia así les cayera el Ragnarok encima.

Fandral esquivó golpes y los devolvió al punto, cortó unas cuantas manos y apuñaló a otros norn. El luchar en un pasillo angosto le daba ventaja.

–¡Thor! –Llamó a su amigo batiéndose con ferocidad. Al otro lado de la puerta se oían llamados y golpes tratando de forzarla. Fandral pasó sobre los norn muertos. Habían quedado en pie solo los guardias de aquella mazmorra que no podía ser otra que la de su general. –Apártense –les gritó pero era obvio que no iban a hacer caso.

Fandral se metió de lleno en un duelo con ellos. Estos guardias eran más hábiles que los anteriores. Lograron desarmarlo y arrojarlo contra el muro. El espadachín pensó que su hora de marchar al Valhala había llegado cuando una llamarada proveniente de la celda derribó a un par de norn. Los tres restantes se giraron y uno de ellos se puso a gritar en su lengua natal algo que claramente era un insulto. Abrió la puerta de la celda mientras que otro ponía su espada en el cuello de Fandral en tácita advertencia de no moverse.

Esa no era la celda de Thor. De su interior sacaron un pequeño grupo de mujeres. Una anciana y dos jovencitas. Una de ellas aún tenía las manos en llamas, debía ser una bruja, fue puesta de rodillas pronta a ser ejecutada. Fandral se valió de aquella distracción para escurrirse el filo que lo atenazaba. El guardia que lo había amenazado fue muerto con su propia arma, y abatió a los que quedaban sin más.

–Númenes misericordiosos. Gracias querido muchacho –le dijo la anciana irguiéndose. Su forma de hablar y sus movimientos denotaban nobleza. –Seguramente viniste por el dios del trueno –dijo sin mostrarse ofendida porque no hubiera acudido en primer lugar a rescatarlas. –Se encuentra cautivo en la última celda –le señaló. Una niña de cabello oscuro y rasgos similares a ella miró largamente al guerrero aferrada a la ropa de su abuela.

Fandral no entendió quiénes eran ellas ni que es lo que estaba pasando, las tres aguardaron pues seguían atrapadas en ese sitio; mientras que él fue a la reja que albergaba a su general. En efecto estaba ahí. El dios del trueno yacía ensangrentado en esa celda oscura. Sus muñecas habían sido sujetas con grilletes por encima de su cabeza.

–Thor –lo llamó, iba a volver a buscar las llaves entre los guardias derribados cuando el hijo de Odín se estremeció y levantó la mirada. Lo vio tensar los poderosos músculos de sus brazos y arrancar los grilletes de la pared soltándose. –Será ingrato –pensó Fandral antes de verlo levantar una mano llamando a Mjölnir.

Se apartó de la puerta. Un segundo después esta saltaba en astillas, derribada por el mismo Thor. Las quemaduras que Hagen le infringiera ya se habían oscurecido. Fandral lo ayudó a tenerse en pie. Todos los soldados del castillo debían estar por caerles encima. La puerta había sido derribada por fin.

.

Hogun había liquidado a los guardias en la atalaya, abrió la puerta empleando todas sus fuerzas. Una vez que lo hizo se dio prisa en atorar el mecanismo que la controlaba clavándole las espadas de los norn caídos. Un grupo de soldados venía subiendo a por él para volver a sellar la fortaleza. Esperaba que Fandral ya tuviera a Thor. Sacó su arma, no era una espada sino una maza con letales picos, al estar en lo alto podía defenderse mejor, cuanto soldado se puso a su alcance fue abatido. Sacaron arco y flechas pero no tenían buen ángulo de tiro.

En cuanto la entrada de Ijósálfar se abrió, un grupo de ases encabezados por Ertan irrumpió en el patio de guardia tomando completamente desprevenidos a los norn que no esperaban un ataque justo cuando se suponía que su senescal estaba negociando una nueva tregua. Mataron a varios de ellos desarmados. Ertan sabía que Hogun debía estar en la atalaya y ordenó a sus soldados que despejaran aquella zona para evitar que el capitán quedara atrapado. Debían mantener la puerta abierta hasta que liberaran a Thor.

.

Hagen había corrido de vuelta a la fortaleza con Loki a la saga. Dejó de lado sus deseos por el jötun por un momento. Estaba más preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Kaarina y a sus primas. En el interior de la fortaleza se encontró con un auténtico caos. Thor se había liberado, lo cual no lo sorprendía mucho, y junto con ese capitán que siempre lo seguía, Fandral, estaba luchando en la salida hacia el patio de guardia en el cual ya había una compañía de ases batiéndose en múltiples duelos. Hagen iba a sumarse a la contienda cuando vislumbró a su familia. La gran madre real conducía a las otras dos en medio del desastre tratando de refugiarse de la trifulca. Maldijo internamente.

–El príncipe –gritaron los soldados –el príncipe Hagen.

Tenían órdenes de matar a las prisioneras antes que permitirle acercarse a ellas. Algunos hombres fieles a Kranjcar tomaron arco para ejecutarlas.

–¡No! –Hagen perdió los estribos ante aquella amenaza y se convirtió en la bestia de fuego que era. Sin embargo su acción tan solo apresuró a aquellos hombres a cumplir sus órdenes y una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre las mujeres.

El dragón negro lanzó un rugido y sin dudarlo escupió fuego sobre aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus propios hombres. Los norn se dispersaron. Thor se dirigió hacia él a paso firme. Parecían destinados a pelear una y otra vez hasta que alguno de los dos matara al otro o ambos perecieran. Hagen estaba harto del hijo de Odín, de los ases e inclusive de Kranjcar y la resistencia que quedaba de su reino. Haciendo acopio de toda su potencia lanzó fuego en derredor envolviéndose inclusive a sí mismo e incendió el castillo arrasando con todo, dándole muerte a todos a su alrededor.

Los norn y los ases escaparon hombro con hombro, bendiciendo a quién había dejado las puertas de la fortaleza abierta. Ijósálfar se prendió cual pira funeraria. En medio del desastre el senescal Kranjcar y el concejero Stánic se debatían por alcanzar la salida cuando la bestia los atisbó y sin dudarlo un instante se abalanzó sobre ellos, pasó de largo al anciano Stánic y alcanzó a Kranjcar machacándolo con las fauces. Hagen estaba completamente fuera de sí. En la fortaleza se hizo silencio mientras el dragón terminaba de masticar a aquel desdichado. Cuando se irguió, en medio del caos de fuego sólo quedaba Thor.

Hagen embistió contra él pero se desvió en el último momento, había percibido a alguien más por el rabillo del ojo y dirigió su ira contra el insensato, todo era culpa suya, si no hubiera demorado tratando de persuadirlo...

–¡Loki! –Thor maldijo descubriendo que había seguido a Fandral en aquella locura de rescate.

Hagen cerró las fauces sobre el hechicero, sólo que no se trataba de él sino de una ilusión que se deshizo en el acto. El verdadero Loki cayó sobre Hagen con un ágil salto y trató de clavar la daga que portaba en uno de los ojos ambarinos del dragón. Hagen se sacudió y Loki perdió el arma pero de inmediato la sustituyó por otra. De su brazo surgió hielo que formó una espada. Thor había visto a los jötun hacer eso muchas veces pero se sorprendió al verlo en Loki. Por momentos se olvidaba del origen de su compañero. Loki clavó el arma cegando un ojo de Hagen el cual soltó un gruñido ensordecedor. Levantó la cabeza y lanzó fuego que se volvió sobre sí mismo bañándolo. Loki hubiera muerto de no ser porque Thor voló hacia él y lo apartó del camino. La intención del dios del trueno ya no era luchar con Hagen sino salvar a Loki. Hubiera volado lejos del castillo en llamas pero la gran serpiente no se los iba a permitir. No podía volar pero les lanzó sendas bocanadas de fuego y luego se sujetó de la atalaya y tomando impulso saltó sobre ellos derribándolos.

Las luces del alba despuntaban. Thor soltó a Loki al caer. Se levantó y vio al dragón atacar con la cola al objeto de su preocupación. Loki parecía bailar, había en él una intuición que Thor nunca había visto, burlaba los ataques de Hagen como si los anticipara. El dragón se hartó de aquella danza y atacó con las fauces. Loki le plantó cara y levantando los brazos conjuró el hielo de su reino natal congelando el rostro del dragón. Eso duró apenas unos segundos. Lo que le tomó a Thor recobrar el Mjölnir y lanzarle un rayo a Hagen a los ojos. El dragón retrocedió.

–No puedo congelarlo –dijo Loki –hace demasiado calor aquí, no puedo descender más la temperatura.

Hagen volvió a la carga. Thor usó a Mjölnir para parar su embestida. Miró a Loki sin preguntarse si sería la última vez que lo haría y emprendió el vuelo. El cielo se oscureció en una segunda noche debido a las nubes de tormenta que Thor conjuraba. Comenzó a llover aunque eso no bastaba para apagar el incendio de Ijósálfar. Hagen y Loki se detuvieron un momento antes de reanudar su duelo a muerte. El dragón fue a por Loki con ferocidad y rapidez. Loki generó una ilusión tras otra, apenas y tenía tiempo antes de que Hagen diera con la correcta. Cambió de táctica y se reprodujo a sí mismo cien veces. Un centenar de Lokis lanzaron dagas de hielo sobre Hagen, con la cola y las garras Hagen se entretuvo en hacer pedazos cada uno de ellos.

Sobre ellos la tormenta crecía hasta convertirse en tromba. Los relámpagos resonaban. Thor conjuraba el viento y los rayos y los convirtió en un torbellino. Justo en eso una nueva a acometida de Hagen dio con el verdadero Loki enviándolo contra un muro que aún se sostenía en pie. Thor no dudó e hizo descender el torbellino que se había afanado en crear sobre el dragón. Hagen no resintió el embate climático, en cambio puso una pata sobre Loki y abrió las fauces para escupir fuego sobre él. Loki por su parte invocó su más poderoso hechizo de hielo. Thor le había dado las condiciones necesarias para generar una ola de hielo que inmovilizó a Hagen por completo congelándolo en fúrica expresión. Luego de que la fortaleza se viera incendiada ahora estaba cubierta de escarcha blanca. El mundo rojo de Hagen se había reducido a ese blanco invernal y silencioso, pero el dragón estaba lejos de ser vencido. Se sacudió la fría coraza que lo apresaba y reunió aliento para matar a Loki. El fuego de Hagen tardó en encenderse y Loki se apresuró a descender aún más la temperatura. Se quedaron en estático paroxismo, uno invocando fuego y el otro tratando de frenarlo con hielo. Hagen desistió de incendiarlo y mordió a Loki.

O lo intentó. Thor se interpuso sujetando las fauces del dragón con ambas manos. Lo obligó a retroceder de un empellón, levantó a Mjölnir y en ese momento Hagen devoró a Thor. Se sonrió viperinamente antes de lanzarse sobre Loki el cual no se movió ni hizo intento alguno de defenderse. La mordida final no llegó. El interior del dragón se encendió como si estuviera al rojo vivo. Aquel invulnerable a las llamas se abrasaba. Hagen se retorció en agonía y con un estertor expulsó un rio de magma y al propio Thor para finalmente derrumbarse. Gritó mientras caía, un rugido bestial que se fue tornando poco a poco humano, conforme las escamas y la carne se abrían para revelar al príncipe norn en su interior. El enemigo yacía exánime pero Loki no tenía ojos para él.

Thor se dejó caer agonizante junto al jötun, quien lo cubrió con una capa de nieve. Habían ganado. Escuchó un cuerno de guerra sonar, no podía ser otro que el del ejército de Odín que había alcanzado por fin Ijósálfar.

–Llegas tarde, Padre de Todo –murmuró Loki.

Estiró las manos y cerró una herida en la pierna de Thor que se desangraba rápidamente. Rozó su piel dejando una estela de luz verde donde lo curaba, actuaba de prisa frenando el daño. El cuerpo del dios del trueno era un amasijo de carne martirizada sangrante y lacerada.

Percibió un movimiento proveniente de dónde yacía el dragón, formó en las manos un par de dagas de hielo dispuesto a atacar a quién apareciera cuando vio salir a Hagen. Se había separado de su forma de dragón, llevaba la armadura negra resquebrajada, su cuerpo estaba marcado por golpes y su ojo derecho sangraba, se acercó a dónde estaba con paso tambaleante, pareció buscar un arma con la cual hacerse pero no había ninguna. El Mjölnir brillaba pero dudaba que Hagen fuera capaz de levantarlo.

El príncipe norn se dejó caer de rodillas, golpeó el suelo con los puños y Loki pudo ver que lloraba de coraje por verse derrotado o tal vez era por las mujeres abatidas por las flechas. Se quedó en esa posición respirando con dificultad hasta que se quitó del rostro parte de su sangre.

–Tomaste una decisión sabia al negarte a ir conmigo –dijo el dragón. –Como dices no soy suficiente para ti, soy indigno de tu conmiseración.

Hagen no tenía escapatoria y ambos lo sabían. Las ruinas en las que se encontraban estaban rodeadas por Odín y sus hombres, en cuanto lo divisaran lo capturarían. El príncipe norn pareció descolocado un instante pero después tomó la decisión férrea de mantenerse dónde estaba y acatar el destino que llegara hasta él, sino se quedó en pie fue porque su cuerpo no tuvo la misma determinación que él. Se sentó con la respiración fatigada aunque su mirada negra aún brillaba, era su única manera de demostrar que era valeroso a pesar de su derrota.

Loki comprendía ese sentimiento de ahogarse sin más dignidad que soportar el castigo.

.

Un soldado se plantó ante la tienda del general Thor. Tenía el rostro ensangrentado y un sanador se acercó a él pero desdeñó su ofrecimiento de ayuda, decidido como estaba a no moverse hasta tener noticias de la suerte del hijo de Odín. No era el único, todos los ulfhednar estaban ahí en corro. Había visto el momento en que habían llevado en volandas el cuerpo de Thor. Tales heridas habrían puesto fin a la vida de cualquiera de los presentes. Su torso desnudo daba cuenta de sendas y oscuras quemaduras. Tras él había pasado el príncipe Loki. Sus facciones se mostraban tiesas como quién lucha por ocultar sus emociones y está a punto de perder la batalla. En ese momento el soldado se preguntó si el jötun lloraría ante la muerte del general. Un momento después la tienda se había iluminado con un resplandor verde. Los sanadores ni siquiera se habían acercado a ofrecer su arte, era completamente inútil. El Padre de Todo se había unido a aquella procesión con semblante preocupado.

Sólo quedaba esperar.

–Su hubiéramos continuado con mi estrategia nada de esto habría sucedido –escuchó una voz tras él. Al girarse vio al general Hibald hablando con uno de sus soldados.

–Pero no me extraña que Odínson haya caído en un arrebato, sobre todo si prestó oídos a consejos necios de ese que se dice su cónyuge –dijo su interlocutor. Como si fueran uno los ulfhednar alrededor de ellos les lanzaron miradas desaprobatorias.

–Calla Oleg, aunque tus palabras sean muy ciertas, no es momento de dar tu parecer.

Aguardaron por horas sin ninguna noticia y sin que nadie osara entrar en la tienda para preguntar por el estado de su general. De pronto salió el escudero llorando, había abandonado el interior del recinto al no poder mantener la compostura. En minutos se había corrido el rumor de que el dios del trueno había muerto. Hubo un clamor exigiendo saber lo que pasaba, en respuesta el león de Asgard, Volstagg, salió a rendir cuentas.

–Sobrevivirá –les dijo y tuvo que levantar la voz ante el ruido de mil murmullos encendiéndose. –Sobrevivirá –repitió.

El soldado no supo si era una afirmación o un deseo. Él conocía esas heridas y había visto sucumbir a muchos por ellas. El resplandor en la tienda se apagó. Esperó deseando que Loki saliera pero fue en vano. En lugar de él, quien apareció fue el capitán Fandral.

–Hombres, retírense a descansar, ha sido una jornada ardua y la guerra aún no termina así que mientras puedan recuperen fuerzas, que nuestro general está haciendo lo mismo. –Los soldados se miraron unos a otros.

–Fandral –habló uno en nombre de todos –deseamos hacer turnos de guardia frente a los aposentos de Thor, para que cuando se levante vea que le somos fieles y estamos listos para seguirlo –seguramente el dios del trueno no se iba a poner en pie pronto pero, conmovido, Fandral se limitó a dar su consentimiento con un gesto.

De inmediato los ulfhednar se pusieron de acuerdo. El soldado de ojos negros se apartó pues no requería para sí semejante honor, aunque él sería capaz de aguardar mil horas pero más bien por volver a contemplar al príncipe consorte. El problema era que no tenía mil horas. El mismo que le había salvado, que le había ocultado bajo ese rostro, le había dado un ultimátum, que revelaría quién era y lo entregaría a Odín, si no se había marchado al anochecer. Los rayos del sol ocultándose lo apremiaron a poner tierra de por medio.

–Cuando regrese cubierto de gloria recordarás este día y recordarás mis promesas –dijo Hagen y se perdió entre el trajinar del campamento.

.

Un heraldo entró de prisa a la tienda. Portaba un mensaje a voz, y a sabiendas de que su interrupción no sería tolerada por su rey, soltó el correo de un tirón.

–Hagen ha muerto –declamó con voz seria. Había hecho el viaje en el menor tiempo posible para que se conociera tal noticia en el campamento –el dios del trueno lo ha matado –añadió el gigante. Los ojos rojos de su rey se alzaron hacia él, en su expresión pudo leerse el desprecio que sintió al enterarse de tal noticia, pero aún no era todo. –El príncipe Loki le ayudó en la contienda, lo asesinaron juntos.

Laufey cambió su expresión por una de asombro.

–Loki ¿está aquí? –Estaba sorprendido, lo hacía en Asgard, lejos de él. Le hizo una seña al heraldo para que se marchara. En el pabellón sólo se encontraba su hijo Hildetand. Laufey meditó un instante el mensaje, se enojó porque aquel hijo de mala cuna no le hubiera avisado de su viaje; y tras ello decidió lo que haría a continuación. –No puedo confiarte los planes que tengo para con tu hermano pues el perro guardián de Odín debe estarnos vigilando, sin embargo, no podemos dejarlo marchar de vuelta a Asgard, debe volver con nosotros a Jötunheim a toda costa.

Hildetand lo miró serio.

–Ahora es un héroe de guerra y está ligado a Thor.

–Ah, Thor –dijo soltando el aire de manera cansina, ya había escuchado demasiado de Odínson.

–He intentado matarlo, pero sus ulfhednar nunca se apartan lo suficiente de él y a su vez, desconfía de mí para bajar la guardia cuando me acerco. Si acabar con él fuera sencillo, ya lo habría hecho en Nornheim –explicó –ahora además parece que ni un dragón es capaz de aniquilarlo.

Laufey meditó aquellas palabras pero no se podía dar por vencido por ese obstáculo.

–Tengo un plan, te aseguro que ningún asgardiano impedirá que tu hermano vuelva a donde pertenece –añadió.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Capítulo VI

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS

.

CAPÍTULO VI

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora:<strong>

**Mismos créditos financieros que el capítulo I, ya sé, siempre empiezo de la misma manera. En cuanto a los agradecimientos: Gracias, a todos los que me envían reviews, a los que siguen la historia, a los que le dieron favorite y a los que leen simplemente. Gracias a quiénes los recomiendan a sus amigas, y a quiénes en vez de estudiar, lo leen :) Por último, como siempre, gracias a Cuencas Vacías por la co–autoría de esta historia (aunque estuve a punto de matarla esta semana y sepultar su cuerpo donde nadie lo encontrara, muajaja).**

**Cuando dije en las notas del capítulo anterior que el V era el más largo, mentí. Este es el capítulo más largo, los demás no volverán a ser de este tamaño, me lo prometo a mí misma. Y aunque Cuencas Vacías se la pasó toda la semana diciendo que lo partiera a la mitad para hacer dos capítulos, me negué. La razón fue bien simple, quería terminar ya con el apartado bélico del mismo, por eso lo eché todo en una sola parte y voila ¡treinta páginas! Y aun así sentí que me faltaron páginas. Las que gustan de capítulos largos, disfruten este; las que no, pues les recomiendo una taza de té o una limonada según el clima. Aunque yo lo sentí muy digerible y cohesionado.**

**En fin, donen un review, este se los agradecerá. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Mucha más sangre y política. Slash, M, AU. Hasta vergüenza me da seguir diciendo que es un Mpreg ¡pero eh, que lo divertido es hacer los niños! **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Capítulo VI:

.

El concejo de guerra se reunió. Faltaba el general Thor, estaba recuperándose de las heridas sufridas en su victoria. A pesar de que Ijósálfar fue tomada decidieron no acampar entre las ruinas de la fortaleza, habían abandonado las escamas del dragón, conscientes de la maldición que portaban, y de la misma manera trataron la construcción. Tomaron provisiones, armas y prisioneros. La reunión había sido convocada por Hibald y Odín había accedido a ella.

–Tomé declaración a Hogun y Fandral. Ambos coincidieron en que el plan era rescatar al príncipe Thor y salir de la fortaleza a sabiendas de que los hired llegarían al amanecer a tomarla. En el momento en que Hagen atacó, el protector del reino se quedó junto con su consorte a combatir a la fiera hasta darle muerte –resumió Starkag. Aquella contienda se suscitó sin que ninguno de ellos estuviera presente ni tuviera conocimiento de ella. –Me fue entregado esto –dijo, al momento sacó la carta que Kranjcar había enviado –iba dirigida al rey con un nuevo tratado de paz, sin embargo, el senescal ha muerto. Hagen lo mató.

Dejó la carta en medio de la mesa, a vista de su señor el cuál sin embargo no le prestó mayor atención.

–¿Quién dio las órdenes para que se procediera de esa manera? –Preguntó Hibald, estaba en descontento y no hacía ningún intento por disimularlo –debieron poner un correo para enterar al Padre de Todo de la tregua, aunque no sé porque inquiero esto si todo el campamento sabe que fue idea de Loki –dijo, en la última palabra hubo rencor. –La princesa Sif no se toma las libertades con las que se maneja este segundo consorte.

En la mirada del padre de la joven brilló por un instante una advertencia. A Starkag no le gustaba la inmundicia de las conjuras de la corte, había procurado apartar a su hija de ellas para no convertirla en un premio a ganar por un montón de advenedizos que deseaban escalar entre los demás nobles. No iba a permitir que Hibald tratara de mezclarla en su querella contra el príncipe Loki.

–Los soldados piensan que fue la mejor opción ya que el general Thor estaba herido –dijo Starkag pragmáticamente –la acción fue emprendida, y en vista de que se ganó la batalla con pocas pérdidas, se puede considerar una buena victoria. Los capitanes tampoco consideran que hayan obrado mal, dicen que Thor hubiera perecido antes de que los hired llegaran a la cima de Ijósálfar y el correo nunca los habría alcanzado a tiempo. Hasta el protector del reino confía en Loki y le pide opinión, por eso hicieron lo que sonaba razonable –narró.

–No voy a generalizar, pero diré esto con franqueza, me tiene preocupado la influencia que ejerce este consorte sobre el dios del trueno –dijo Hibald.

No era algo nuevo lo que estaba escuchando Odín. Él mismo había percibido el influjo que el jötun tenía sobre su vástago. El día de la negociación, había calmado el ímpetu de Thor con facilidad. Su hijo era una fuerza de la naturaleza, indomable y no escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera a él y sin embargo ese día se frenó antes de tener el Mjölnir en su mano. Tampoco escapaba a sus oídos los comentarios de que compartían tienda ¿acaso el hijo menor era la maquinación que Laufey ideó? No se le escapaba que debía existir una segunda intención en las maniobras del otro rey y este hijo no era como el heredero. La estrategia que ideó fue perfecta para el momento, lógica y hecha con pocos efectivos, tanto así que los capitanes le siguieron sin oponerse. ¿Quién lo diría? El jötun pequeño y de apariencia frágil era el peligroso.

Sus generales esperaban que dijera algo al respecto. Odín estaba consciente de que no había un sólo momento de ningún día del año en que un millar de personas no supieran donde se encontraba y que estaba haciendo. Él mandaba, y ellos obedecían; guardaba silencio y temblaban. Estaba rodeado de conjeturas y pequeñas intrigas. Sin embargo había algo en lo que nadie podía penetrar, en sus pensamientos. Nunca pronunciaba una sola palabra de importancia sin antes meditarla cuidadosamente porque sería repetida en todos los reinos. Y fue en su mente donde dejó las conjeturas relacionadas con el segundo heredero de Jötunheim.

No dijo nada. Estiró la mano hacía Starkag para que le diera la lista de los soldados caídos. Sin el Bifrost no podrían hacer llegar refuerzos por el momento.

–En su mayoría fueron soldados al servicio del general Thor, su hueste se llevó la peor parte en la contienda con el dragón –dijo Starkag. Él había perdido pocos berserkir en su maniobra en contra de Vlaövic, quien murió en combate; en cuanto a Hibald, ni un solo efectivo hired había caído pues no entraron en combate.

–Mi señor –dijo Hibald ocurriéndosele una idea. –Los einheriar generalmente están constituidos por soldados con entrenamiento ulfhednar. El príncipe consorte trajo consigo cincuenta de ellos, no son muchos pero pueden cubrir en cierta medida a los caídos. El príncipe no los echará en falta. –Con un ademán Odín expresó su aceptación de la propuesta.

También había una lista de los caídos norn y en ella figuraba parte de la familia real.

–¿Qué fue de la gran reina madre? –Preguntó leyéndola. Tenía entendido que Kaarina, a quien conoció personalmente, estaba en la construcción. Había huido con su familia cuando tomaron Rondeslottet en Nornheim.

–Ha muerto. Fandral rescató a la familia norn de las mazmorras sin embargo la gran reina madre murió bajó las flechas de sus propios hombres al salir al patio, con su sacrificio cubrió a sus nietas. Fandral intentó poner a ambas jóvenes a cubierto cuando el dragón atacó pero una de ellas se le resistió y la perdió durante la pelea. Al final sólo consiguió salvar a Héroïque, es una niña apenas, prima de Hagen. También tenemos al consejero Stánic y a un puñado de nobles –señaló Starkag. –Stánic ha pedido indulto para los prisioneros.

–No tenía intenciones de hacerlos ejecutar pero ya que lo ha solicitado, hazlo jurarnos fidelidad antes de aceptar su petición –le dijo Odín. En cuanto a Héroïque, no podían permitirse perder a aquella niña. La llevarían consigo hasta el enclave jötun. En cuanto el Bifrost pudiera usarse nuevamente, la pequeña heredera de Hagen viajaría a Asgard como rehén aunque su rango desde luego le daría privilegios, no la encerrarían en una celda. A los demás se les permitiría volver a Nornheim tras prometer lealtad. –Alguien debe velar por la seguridad de los nobles norn cuando volvamos a marchar –y al decir eso, les permitió que le dieran sugerencias de a quién nombrar para tal cargo.

–Propongo a Oleg, hijo de Olvërt. Es un guerrero valiente y de probada valía como Starkag puede dar fe –dijo Hibald. Sin duda alguna el general berserkir podría hacerlo pues se trataba de su sobrino. –Inclusive podría cuidar del príncipe consorte ahora que la guardia de palacio ha sido absorbida por el ejército, sería lo adecuado –comentó.

–Que vigile a los prisioneros –concedió el Rey, en cuanto a lo segundo que Hibald había dicho... –Veo en esta lista que el maestre de los berserkir pereció en el ataque al campamento –comentó. Starkag asintió. –Harulf, el sanador de los ulfhednar irá contigo; nombraré maestre en su lugar al príncipe con todos los emolumentos que el grado comporta, quizás así Loki encuentre su lugar dentro del ejército –dijo. Notó la mirada de ambos generales, desde luego, aquel cargo implicaba no sólo ser el encargado de la salud de los ulfhednar sino también de la del Padre de Todo y de ellos dos. Era la manera de Odín de agradecerle por haber salvado a su hijo, y había algo más, los sanadores no podían entrar en los concejos de guerra, ni opinar de ella, mucho menos dar órdenes a los capitanes.

No había ninguna razón para que Loki viajara con los prisioneros norn. Y lo que no era necesario, Odín no lo hacía.

–Tenemos noticias nuevas sobre el ejército jötun, según los informes se encuentra asediando la capital de Alfheim, en donde se encuentra Giselher con su ejército. Ostlandet es una ciudad amurallada y los resguarda bien. Laufey asegura tener todo bajo control –dijo Hibald. Alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, en la experiencia de los ases con Hagen, se les hacía difícil de creer que tuviera al otro dragón dominado. El rey jötun era conocido por el poderío de sus hombres pero nunca había obtenido demasiadas victorias en los años que llevaba reinando.

–No hay nada que hacer acerca de ello hasta encontrarnos frente a Ostlandet. Daremos tiempo a los hombres de recuperarse, luego nos pondremos en marcha –dijo Odín y levantó una mano para que entendieran que aquella reunión había terminado.

.

Thor miró directo a los ojos de Hagen. El gran reptil resolló humo por las narices, abrió las fauces y el dios del trueno pudo observar el fuego encendiéndose en su interior listo para calcinarlo. Se plantó con firmeza y apretó el mango del Mjölnir listo para pelear a muerte. El dragón se abalanzó para engullirlo y Thor conjuró al trueno.

–Quien venza se quedará con Loki –habló la bestia.

Thor abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. No sabía si estaba muerto o vivo. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos listos para pelear con un enemigo que se había quedado en sus sueños. Se relajó y miró en derredor distinguiendo la silueta de la habitación donde estaba. Se trataba de su tienda de campaña. Al comprenderlo se giró en el lecho buscando. Loki estaba junto a él dormido. El alma le volvió al cuerpo. Extendió una mano para cubrir los hombros desnudos del jötun. El recuerdo de la batalla en Ijósálfar acudió con nitidez a su memoria. ¿Había matado a Hagen? No lo sabía. Se sentía extenuado, como si lo hubieran apaleado brutalmente, aunque de hecho así había sido. Se puso de pie y fue por agua. Su escudero siempre le tenía una jofaina fresca en la mesa y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Encendió un velón puesto sobre la mesa, bebió y al hacerlo se percató de una cosa más: la ausencia de dolor. Se miró las manos que se habían calcinado en su lucha con el dragón. No había signos de aquellas heridas ni de ninguna otra. Se palpó los brazos, todas las cicatrices que había tenido, inclusive aquellas previas a Hagen, se habían desvanecido. Seguro había sido obra de Loki. Un sentimiento que iba más allá de la gratitud se anidó en su pecho.

–¿Thor? –lo llamó la voz del jötun. Lo miró sentarse. –Finalmente despiertas, aunque es de madrugada. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Viendo tu obra en mi cuerpo. Estoy verificando si también me borraste el ombligo –Loki lo miró ofendido. A veces fastidiarlo era un placer para el dios del trueno. –No me veas como si fuera un desagradecido. Ya sé que estoy vivo gracias a ti. –Volvió a la cama y buscó los labios de su consorte, besándolo como nunca lo había hecho, despacio, saboreándolo lentamente. –Gracias –se abrazó a él y en el acto se quedó dormido nuevamente.

.

Al día siguiente Odín lo mandó a llamar. Thor entró a los aposentos de su padre, estaba solo, así pues no lo había convocado a un concejo de guerra.

–Me da gusto verte recuperado hijo –dijo Odín. Además de que estaba orgulloso de Thor por haber dado muerte a Hagen aunque no lo expresó en ese momento.

–Mandaste por mí –dijo el dios del trueno.

–Partimos de inmediato –Thor ya lo suponía. –Haz que tus hombres levanten los pertrechos. Para la segunda jornada debemos estar en movimiento. Laufey está asediando la capital de Alfheim, no podemos perder tiempo. –Thor aceptó la orden con un asentimiento. –Instaura la más rígida disciplina militar. Podrá parecer que tras destruir Ijósálfar nuestro trabajo ha concluido en este reino, pero no es así, no estamos para festejos, tomar Ostlandet será la parte más dura y no quiero que nuestros hombres estén por debajo de los jötun.

–Así se hará.

–También va para ti y tus capitanes –advirtió Odín.

–Lo sé –Thor sonrió. –Nada de excesos, ni vino, ni banquetes, ni mujeres –dejó a su padre para cumplir sus órdenes.

Debía advertir a Fandral de no coquetear con las prisioneras norn, y a los ulfhednar en general de no buscar compañía ni con ellas ni con civiles de los poblados alfh. Suspiró dándose cuenta de que quizá debería poner distancia entre Loki y él, nunca pedía a sus hombres nada que él mismo no hiciera. Lo haría instalar en su propio pabellón y se cuidaría de no abalanzarse sobre su persona. Estaba en ello cuando llegó ante aquel en quién pensaba, Loki le miró y Thor perdió el hilo de sus cavilaciones ante aquellos ojos verdes. Bueno, seguro no pasaría nada si solo compartían la tienda y dormían juntos.

Loki no tenía entrenamiento militar, a pesar de que Laufey había mandado a instruirlo cuando era niño. Aquello fue un desastre y dio pie a que Hildetand se instaurara definitivamente como su superior e hizo que la difícil relación que tenían por ser hijos de madres distintas, adquiriera un cariz amargo y abusivo. No aprendió nada útil en cuanto a habilidades de combate, dio indicios de ser capaz de planear estrategias brillantes y de poder administrar a las tropas pero Laufey no apreció aquello. Y ahora estaba en medio de una guerra. El Padre de Todo lo había nombrado maestre del contingente que capitaneaba Thor, de los generales y de su propia persona. Loki estaba sorprendido y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, halagado de semejante muestra de confianza. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que quizá aquello había sido una estratagema de Odín para mantenerlo al margen de los acontecimientos e inclusive de la persona de Thor. Estaba muy ocupado, un maestre no sólo atendía a los heridos, sino que también debía administrar las provisiones médicas, aunque él no las ocupaba. Sumado a ello se esperaba que como cualquier soldado supiera bruñir la armadura que le dieron, mantener afilada la espada, que tampoco ocupaba, y atender el caballo que le asignaron. La vida en campaña le estaba resultando dura.

Sabía cabalgar pero no tenía habilidades destacables, en Jötunheim no se ocupaban caballos. Al segundo día de marcha dominaba a su montura pero quitarle los arreos al final de la jornada seguía resultándole infructuoso.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –Lo abordó uno de los veteranos de los ulfhednar. –Presta atención muchacho, ya te enseño como se hace –le dijo y se puso a quitarle la cabezada, la silla y las bridas. Loki había observado que los soldados de Thor se trataban con demasiada familiaridad. Inclusive llamaban por su nombre al hijo de Odín, sin títulos reales ni militares. Que lo llamara "muchacho" no le extrañó. Estaba a gusto con los ases, de los jötun siempre obtenía mofas por su apariencia. –Soy Bran –se presentó aquel soldado, no hacía falta que el hechicero le dijera su nombre. –Loki supimos que el rey trató de arrear tu culo fuera de la tienda de Thor.

–¿Cómo dices?

–¿No lo sabías? –Claro que lo sabía, lo que preguntaba era ¿en qué términos te atreves a hablarme?

–Menos mal que no lo hizo. Pensamos que después de que Hagen casi lo hiciera escupir el hígado para vencerlo y que casi se muere y todo eso, se merece que al llegar a dormir alguien le tenga caliente el lecho.

–¿Qué cosa? –El soldado se rió, le pasó los arreos del caballo y le dio una palmada en la espalda dejándolo más que anonadado.

Pronto descubrió que no era el único chiste que corría entre la soldadesca, también se preguntaban cuál era la diferencia entre una bosta de vaca y un alfh. O cuántos ases se necesitaban para conquistar Ijósálfar, la ex impenetrable; la respuesta era veinte, y uno ya estaba encerrado dentro. Los hombres estallaban en risotadas, a Loki no se le pasó desapercibido que a él lo habían considerado como uno de ellos.

.

Llevaban tres días de camino rumbo a la capital de Alfheim. Hibald quería que instalaran el campamento y lanzaran a sus soldados al ataque, pues, en la distancia ya se distinguía Tonsberghus, una ciudad menor y paso obligado rumbo a la capital. Starkag y Thor estuvieron de acuerdo con él, pero antes de que Odín diera la última palabra un mensajero salido de dicha ciudad les dio alcance. Galopaba con la bandera blanca enarbolada. Lo dejaron acercarse con un mensaje para el Padre de Todo. La gobernadora de la ciudad se rendía y les prometía darles la bienvenida y hospedarlos como a huéspedes distinguidos a cambio de que no mataran a su pueblo. Odín aceptó. El mensajero partió de vuelta con aquella respuesta. Pero Odín no era rey de Asgard por ser confiado.

–Hibald –lo llamó –toma una compañía de hired y adelántate, asegúrate de que esto no sea una treta para meternos en la boca del lobo. –Su general hizo como le ordenaron. Thor volvió sobre sus pasos rumbo a Fandral y Loki.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Fandral –¿acamparemos?

–No –respondió Thor. –La ciudad se rindió sin pelear –dijo y los ulfhednar a su alrededor repitieron aquello con entusiasmo pues implicaba que tal vez podrían dormir en camas de verdad esa noche, comer algo fresco y, Loki pensó, con un poco de suerte tomar un baño decente.

Un soldado volvió con la noticia de que podían ingresar a la ciudad. El ejército volvió a marchar, una vez saliendo del bosque se encontraron con un amplio camino adoquinado donde todos avanzaron con mayor facilidad. Conforme se acercaban observaron campos de cultivo, algunos teñidos de dorado, otros sembrados de flores de colores encendidos y otros más en pleno verdor. Las torres de Tonsberghus se divisaban desde donde se encontraban, relucientes contra el cielo, Loki las admiró y por un momento pensó que la ciudad estaba bañada en plata. Sólo conforme se acercaban notó que no era así, estaba encalada. No tenía murallas defensivas, las calles amplias estaban flanqueadas por edificaciones de poca altura, todas blancas, si no se hubieran rendido los habrían masacrado con facilidad.

–Los soldados acamparán fuera de la ciudad, entrarán únicamente generales, capitanes, los segundos mandos y una pequeña guarnición de diez hombres de cada unidad –mandó Odín a Starkag. –Que vigilen en todo momento a los prisioneros norn –añadió. El general asintió. Agradecía que Tonsberghus se hubiera rendido pero eso no significaba que pusiera al alcance de la mano de la gobernadora a sus antes aliados, en cuanto a su negativa de que entrara todo el ejército, no deseaba consentirlos pues en cualquier momento entrarían en combate.

El recibimiento que tuvieron no era el que esperaban. Los alfh se habían reunido fuera de sus casas a observarlos, en sus rostros se leía una esperanza y un brillo en los ojos como si estuvieran viendo a sus salvadores. Algunos inclusive aplaudieron ante su paso lo que desconcertó en gran medida a los ases. Hibald estaba con la gobernadora de la ciudad, Dgeir, quien recibió con grandes muestras de respeto al Padre de Todo y señaló su propio hogar como la residencia que podían ocupar. Loki notó que las construcciones estaban ideadas para un clima cálido, por eso mismo no eran de madera ni tenían chimeneas, sin embargo por las calles se percibía un viento gélido venido del oeste. Fueron invitados a cenar. Mientras la comida era preparada les mostraron cuáles serían sus habitaciones. Ni siquiera lo meditaron, Thor y Loki tomaron la misma alcoba. El jötun obtuvo el baño que tanto había ansiado.

En la cena, Dgeir cedió su asiento a la cabeza de la mesa al Padre de Todo y ella se sentó inmediatamente a la derecha con su familia. A la izquierda de Odín se sentaron sus generales, el príncipe consorte, los capitanes y los segundos al mando. A Loki no le pasó desapercibido que las dos hijas de la gobernadora habían sido sentadas frente a Thor y sus amigos, y que estas los miraban con interés, no supo porque lo hizo ya que no debía darle importancia pero colocó su mano sobre la de Thor que la giró para entrelazar sus dedos sin ni siquiera despegar los ojos de la conversación entre su padre y los demás presentes.

Les sirvieron buey asado pero rechazaron el vino.

–Padre de Todo. Es un honor recibirte en mi casa y en mi ciudad, que ahora es tuya –inició la conversación Dgeir–si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti y por tu ejército, bastará el mínimo gesto –añadió con una sonrisa.

–Que las nornas nos amparen, más políticos –le susurró Thor a Loki, –y seguro que también quiere una alianza. Tú presta atención –dijo. Y él empezó a comer.

Hibald miró al rey pidiendo permiso para hablar, y Odín se lo concedió con una breve mirada de su único ojo.

–Seguramente mantiene comunicación con las demás ciudades –dijo el general. La gobernadora asintió aunque con un gesto no muy convincente. –Y eso incluye Ostlandet –apuntó. Dgeir podía cederles su ciudad pero su verdadero rey no estaba más que a un día de distancia, y no era el único que pensaba que aquella muestra de generosidad escondía algo.

–La verdad es que la comunicación con Ostlandet se perdió hace una semana, ya envíe diversos correos pero ninguno ha vuelto. Dejé de enviar hombres esperando que fuera la ciudad la que se pusiera en contacto con nosotros –dijo ella. –Tampoco he tenido comunicación con Akershus y Vardohus, las otras ciudades cercanas, por lo menos no de una manera oficial. Sin embargo sabemos que sucumbieron ante el ejército jötun, algunas familias lograron escapar y llegar hasta aquí. Lo que sé me fue narrado por ellos –sus palabras se apagaron.

–Aun así, podrías infórmanos de la posición de los jötun –insistió Hibald.

Dgeir estiró la espalda en su asiento, en una mano tenía una servilleta que estrujó nerviosamente. Intercambió una mirada con los generales pero finalmente posó sus ojos en el rey Odín.

–Los jötun asedian Ostlandet. No sabemos qué ha pasado con nuestro rey o con la población que se encuentra dentro. Lo que sí sabemos es que Akershus y Vardohus son su abastecimiento. Mataron a los hombres que presentaron resistencia, a los que se rindieron se los dieron de comer a sus bestias de ataque; en cuanto a las mujeres y los niños, ahora son sus esclavos –dijo horrorizada. Ninguno dio muestras de estar sorprendido por aquel despliegue de brutalidad por parte de Laufey y sus hombres. Ahora estaba claro porqué la ciudad se les había rendido y porqué la obsequiaban al Padre de Todo. Dgeir esperaba salvar de esa manera a su gente de correr la misma suerte. –No sé a qué distancia de la ciudad se encuentra asentado en este momento el ejército de Laufey. Un glaciar surgido de la nada ha rodeado la zona, nuestra capital está aislada.

Odín volvió la vista hacia Loki y éste entendió la pregunta tácita que le hacía. Asintió en respuesta.

–Si –se dijeron con una mirada –Laufey había usado el cofre de los antiguos inviernos.

–Te agradecemos lo que nos has contado y hecho, no olvidaremos la hospitalidad que Tonsberghus nos ha granjeado –le dijo Odín. Aun así en ese momento eran los jötun y no los alfh sus aliados.

.

Las alcobas de la ciudad estaban lejos de tener comparación con las que poseían en Valaskialf pero sin duda, eran mucho mejor que los talamos del campamento. Loki se estiró sobre la cama tan largo como era, si tenían suerte esa noche la podrían dormir de un solo tirón. No podía entender cómo es que a Thor le gustaba tanto la guerra, era cierto que la gloria de la victoria era un sentimiento difícil de igualar pero tenían bastantes privaciones, entre ellas la del sueño. Thor se había quedado en un concejo con su padre pero fue bastante corto, no tardó en aparecer y de inmediato despojarse de su armadura y tirarse a su lado en el lecho. Ambos se quedaron en silencio con sus propias conjeturas.

Loki era un ser racional, y ese lado le indicaba que aprovechara para descansar antes de que apareciera un dragón o cualquier otro desastre a interrumpir; pero otra parte de sí, aquella que solía tener arrebatos de ira, valor y pasión ahora le pedía saciarse de Thor, y le indicaba que era un momento oportuno. Thor le contó de la regla dentro del campamento, la que prohibía hacer banquetes, beber vino y buscar placer. En ese momento no estaban dentro del acantonamiento, no estaba cansado y la presencia de ninguno había sido reclamada. Mientras, el hijo de Odín se giró en el lecho para darle la espalda al jötun. Estaba buscando el sueño pero no lo alcanzaba y en cambio era consciente de lo corta que era la distancia que los separaba. Recordó su obligación de poner ejemplo dentro del campamento, eso le hizo soltar el aire y dominar su deseo.

Los rumores decían que Loki tenía hechizado a Thor. Aquello era mentira pero algo debieron de haber visto los demás, entre ellos Ull, para asegurar tal cosa. ¿Podría ser verdad? La primera vez que yacieron no podía considerar que lo sedujo, sólo se le arrojó a sus fuertes brazos y Thor había hecho lo demás, igual que el día después de la boda. Lo meditó y la idea de besarlo, de incitarlo y hacerlo romper sus propias reglas fue lo que lo impulsó. Tan seguro estaba que creó aquella barrera que dejaba fuera a Heimdall. Thor no estaba dormido, ya sabía distinguir cuando lo estaba y su respiración no era tan acompasada.

Lo rodeó por la espalda pegándose a él. Su boca rozó la nuca de Thor y con una mano apartó la cabellera rubia. Enterró su nariz en ella, la tenía espesa y dorada, el olor terrenal que despidió le provocó una erección casi dolorosa. Se enderezó lo suficiente para alcanzar su cuello y recorrerlo con besos, de inmediato el otro se giró, le tomó de las manos deteniéndolo. La alcoba estaba a oscuras pero la luz de la ventana les fue suficiente para poder distinguir los rasgos del otro. Thor lo cuestionó con una mirada, pero no dijo nada, en cambio tragó saliva. Ambos se miraron paralizados por un instante, hasta que Loki se soltó de su agarre, le tomó del rostro y buscó sus labios. La boca de Thor se abrió bajo la suya. El dios del trueno tenía la garganta seca y de pronto sin saber cómo, tenía a Loki entre los brazos y sus manos buscaban su piel bajo la ropa recorriendo su espalda hasta alcanzar sus nalgas y apretarlas acercándolo tanto a sí mismo que sus miembros se rozaron. Sus bocas se separaron y Loki se desprendió de la ropa que lo cubría tomando nota mental de buscar un hechizo que agilizara todo eso en un futuro.

–Espera –le dijo Thor recobrando lucidez. Loki decidió que no quería dejarlo pensar.

–No estamos en el campamento –le dijo, su mano descendió por su vientre hasta alcanzar su hombría aprisionada entre la tela. La palpó y la acarició, la sintió despertar bajo sus dedos. –Además, no estás buscando compañía, soy tu esposo y reclamo mis derechos como tal –en lo último no pudo evitar sonreírle como a punto de cometer una travesura.

–Eres terrible Loki –dijo Thor pero cerró los ojos y se dejó estimular por su amante.

Mientras lo tocaba Loki delineó la barbilla de Thor con sus labios, aún en las zonas en la que la barba le picaba en el rostro y fue posicionándose arriba de él. Colocó cada pierna al lado de la cadera del rubio y se rozó contra su entrepierna.

–Pensé que esto pasaría desde que llegue al campamento –le dijo bajando por su cuello hasta su fornido pecho, le lamió la piel probándolo con urgencia –y luego que sucedería tras derrotar al dragón. No había mejor manera que celebrar que esta.

–Excepto que estaba moribundo en las dos ocasiones, mejor cállate –pidió Thor con voz ronca. Cogió a Loki por un brazo y lo haló abrazándose a él, lo necesitaba justo como estaba, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Se comieron a besos, y Loki quería decir algo más, pero la forma en la que le dijo que se callara le gustó. No lo dijo como una imposición, lo dijo mordiéndole los labios con cuidado, comiéndole la boca, enroscando su lengua con la suya y agarrándolo por la cintura.

La puerta se abrió de pronto.

–Thor –llamó Fandral buscando una luz pero entonces debió comprender lo que estaba pasando. –¡Thor! Rechacé dos insinuaciones debido a tu orden y ahora te encuentro… ¡Dos! ¡De las dos hijas! –Hizo un gesto como si no valiera la pena seguir hablando y cerró la puerta, aunque un segundo después la abrió de nuevo –tú padre te manda a llamar, y a mi contigo, así que te espero aquí afuera –le dijo cerrando con un golpe.

Thor miró a Loki de vuelta. De no ser por la advertencia de Fandral de aguardarle, llegaría tarde a la reunión con Odín sin pensarlo ni un instante sin embargo aunque su cabeza sabía que debía ir, su cuerpo le pedía una cosa diferente. Loki no se había movido ni un poco, parecía leer cada uno de los pensamientos del dios del trueno y que al parecer esperaba que él dijera algo. Movió una mano acariciando su rostro.

–Esto debe ser un castigo de Tyr y demás dioses bélicos, ve –le dijo finalmente. –Te estaré esperando –y eso último lo dijo con un tono que hizo sonreír a Thor y menear un poco la cabeza.

–Más vale que sea Giselher aporreando la puerta –dijo ofuscado.

.

Loki paseó por la habitación con el calor de las manos de Thor todavía sobre su cuerpo. Fue a la ventana y le pareció que a lo lejos distinguía un resplandor. Un incendio, debía ser el maldito dragón. Esperaba que Odín no tuviera intenciones de enviar a Thor a luchar justo esa noche cuando él lo necesitaba más que cualquier guerra. En el pasado se había forjado a sí mismo con férrea voluntad. No confiar en nadie, no necesitar a nadie, no ponerse en manos de nadie. Esas tres reglas autoimpuestas le habían salvado el pellejo más de una vez durante su dura infancia en Feigefossen, el palacio de Jötunheim. Pero con Thor, era como si nada de eso valiera. Y ahí estaba, de pie en la oscuridad esperando por él como cualquier enamorado. ¿Enamorado? Su lado más racional atrapó aquel pensamiento y lo desechó.

–No estoy enamorado –dijo para sí mismo. El incendio en la distancia pareció acrecentarse un momento antes de apagarse súbitamente. Loki no lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos pero empezaba a nevar. Seguramente aquel fuego que había alcanzado a divisar había sido sofocado con la magia del cofre de los antiguos inviernos.

Abrió la ventana y estiró una mano atrapando un copo en ella. En cierta forma era como volver a su natal mundo de hielo. No podía decir que guardara gratas memorias familiares pero la nieve era otra historia, era lo único bueno que había tenido en su hogar. Su impoluta blancura y lo silencioso que resultaba el mundo cuando se enterraba entre ella, esos habían sido sus remansos de paz. Decidido como estaba a no volver a las garras de su padre, pensó que nunca más tendría nieve. Tras cerrar la ventana volvió al interior de la habitación. Estuvo tentado a salir en busca de Thor pero su lado racional venció por una vez y se decidió por volver a la cama, aunque antes de ello escribió una nota en un trozo de pergamino el cual puso a su lado.

"Despiértame" decía. Por Siofua, se durmió pensando en formas cada vez más interesantes de que Thor cumpliera aquella sencilla petición.

Durmió pocas horas, parecía ya haberse acostumbrado a ello, despertó por sí mismo. El alba empezaba a clarear, la nota que expresaba su anhelo seguía junto a él. Thor no había vuelto. Malhumorado se vistió y salió de la habitación. La mansión estaba inusitadamente silenciosa. Toda la ciudad lo estaba. Nada habituados a tal frío, medio pueblo había salido al bosque cercano a proveerse de madera para encender fogatas. La otra mitad estaba ocupada tratando de refugiar a sus animales y salvar algo de sus cosechas, los colores que los campos aledaños lucían apenas un día antes habían desaparecido bajo el manto invernal. Era una muestra de crueldad el que Laufey le hiciera eso a aquel mundo. Mataría con el frío las plantas, el ganado, los cultivos; y aunque ganara la guerra y detuviera la magia del cofre, aquello destruido no volvería a la normalidad así como así, tomarían siglos que aquella magia revirtiera del todo.

Dio con Volstagg en las cocinas de la mansión que era la habitación más cálida de todas, el pelirrojo desayunaba solo. Él le dio razón de Thor. Al parecer durante la noche Giselher había atacado a los jötun a unas diez leguas de distancia. El Padre de Todo había enviado al dios del trueno a recabar noticias de Laufey y los suyos. Al menos esta vez no le había ordenado que acudiera a matar al dragón.

–Loki ahora mismo no siento aprecio por ti –le dijo cuando ya lo dejaba. –Tengo heladas hasta las pelotas y tú tan campante.

Hacia mediodía Thor regresó, antes inclusive de presentarse ante su padre fue a buscarlo a sus aposentos, estaba muy serio.

–Tu padre y tu hermano vienen en camino –le contó. –Debo informárselo a mi padre. Seguro tendrán un conclave para hablar de la guerra –Loki se había clavado en el piso. No tenía deseos de ver a esos dos. No cuando Thor lograba que se olvidara de ellos. El dios del trueno le contó lo que había presenciado durante la noche. Giselher, el dragón rojo, había destruido Akershus y Vardohus. Los pueblos que proveían al ejército jötun. Laufey había frenado a la bestia con el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, aunque con ello terminó el trabajo que el dragón empezara. –Unos pocos alfh lograron evadirse, los demás están muertos, quemados en el incendio o congelados con magia.

–El rey jötun no es dado a la misericordia –le explicó Loki. Thor debía irse pero antes de ello el jötun lo retuvo de la capa y le plantó un beso que empezó con desesperación, uno que encerraba el anhelo de estar juntos y que terminó lentamente, con un resabio a tristeza. –Lo necesitaba antes de ver a mi padre –le explicó Loki y Thor entendió que aquel rencor hacia su progenitor encerraba además miedo. Hubiera debido consolarlo pero ya había postergado demasiado cumplir con sus obligaciones de soldado al servicio del Padre de Todo. Le apretó las manos a Loki y con esa caricia se separaron.

La gente del pueblo se encerró en sus casas en cuanto supieron de la llegada del rey de los gigantes de hielo. Esperaban que el Padre de Todo no se olvidara de qué Tonsberghus ahora le pertenecía. Laufey llegó con sus generales y una pequeña escolta lo cual tranquilizó en gran medida a los alfh. Como Thor supuso Odín convocó a su estado mayor. A pesar de que Hibald prefería dejarlo al margen, Loki seguía siendo príncipe de Jötunheim y fue invitado también. Aunque tal reunión era en su propia casa, Dgeir quedó fuera. La sala de la mansión los alojó.

Estaban el Padre de Todo con sus tres generales y Laufey con los suyos; Kjolen, que comandaba a los guerreros; Ásgeir que dominaba a las bestias de ataque; su heredero Hildetand, que tenía una escaramuza con los más sanguinarios combatientes; y por supuesto Loki.

En la casa se respiraba un ambiente frío. Kjolen desenvolvió un mapa para explicar al Padre de Todo sus maniobras. Ostlandet estaba rodeada de altos muros de hielo, un auténtico glaciar; aun así tenía dos salidas; una que era el paso de los jötun por provisiones, y la otra era un puerto con salida al mar, sin embargo la onda del cofre de los antiguos inviernos congeló las aguas y había cerrado esa vía de escape. La ciudad, estaba sitiada, no sólo por el hielo que cubría todo y mataba lo que estaba a su paso; Hildetand había apostado un cerco de guerreros que no debían permitir a nadie salir de ella, habían construido atalayas para vigilar y en el mar había otros cientos de oteadores vigilando además de rondas permanentes de las bestias de ataque las cuales marchaban donde el hielo era grueso y donde no, podían nadar.

–Nadie entra o sale de Ostlanted sin nuestro conocimiento. Los oteadores tienen órdenes, aquel que no derribe a los hombres o a las aves, tiene que pagar con su cabeza –explicó Hildetand –ya han rodado algunas –añadió con una sonrisa.

Cabezas, picas y murallas. Hildetand había aprendido bien las lecciones de Laufey.

–¿Qué hay de Giselher? –Preguntó Odín.

–No había salido de Ostlandet. Ayer su incursión nos tomó por sorpresa, creímos que atacaría nuestro enclave, no sus ciudades. La temperatura helada le impide que pueda utilizar el fuego pero hace daño con garras y cola. El cofre de los inviernos antiguos le mantiene prisionero en su propia ciudad –dijo Laufey –rendir la ciudad por hambre tomaría meses, tienen suficiente comida como para alimentar a sus soldados, y según hemos escuchado, han matado a sus caballos para procurarse carne y ahorrar forraje; en cuanto a nosotros, siempre y cuando no arrase el resto de sus propias ciudades podemos obtener provisiones. No quiero estar casi un año soportando a Giselher, así que me niego a seguir esa estrategia; y una solución pacífica es impensable –explicó Laufey.

Odín no la iba a sugerir. Giselher los despreciaba tanto que antes preferiría morir que tener que pactar con Laufey o con él. En cuanto a rendir la ciudad, Odín sospechaba que el rey alfh soportaría hasta la muerte de toda su población. Y él no deseaba quedarse todo ese tiempo con el Bifrost sellado; al menos en esto estaban de acuerdo.

–Cuando entré a la ciudad, vi que tus guerreros tienen algunos problemas con la nieve –continuó hablando Laufey con una mirada de burla. –Te advierto, no descenderé ni una capa de hielo para que las monturas avancen, es lo único que detiene el aliento de dragón –señaló Laufey con cinismo. Odín casi pudo ver como Thor rodaba los ojos exasperado.

El rey jötun era capaz de oler la debilidad igual que un perro olía el miedo. El Padre de Todo dejó caer su peso sobre la silla, apoyó las manos sobre los brazos de esta, como si estuviera tomando impulso. Miró al gigante con expresión serena.

–Esta tierra ha quedado desolada, la has hecho ideal para tu raza y te la has apropiado. Cuando la guerra termine, Asgard se quedara con Nornheim –dijo Odín cambiando radicalmente de tema, no iba a entrar en confrontación con Laufey porque sus hombres no pudieran usar la caballería. Alfheim había perdido por completo Ostlandet, las tierras y su mar ¿quién querría vivir ahí? ¿Quién soportaría tal clima? Odín no hubiera querido aquello para los habitantes de aquel reino pero él no era el único en aquella guerra, Laufey sabía eso, y había actuado en consecuencia.

–Perdone, Padre de Todo –dijo tomando la palabra Kjolen –¿no es un poco pronto para repartir el botín? –Preguntó confundido, quizás hasta un poco alterado por sus palabras.

–Ostlandet ya está vencida –aseguró Odín –ya has decidido que entraras a la ciudad por la fuerza y la harás tuya. Renuncio a mi parte del saqueo, no me interesa, y lo único que te recordaré fue que al pactar la coalición prometimos no cometer genocidio –dijo. Laufey y su hijo, tan sedientos de sangre que no tendrían contemplación por los inocentes. Ese pensamiento le hizo pensar en el segundo vástago del rey, lo miró apenas en un atisbo. A diferencia de Thor, a quien aquellas negociaciones jamás le habían llamado la atención y que si guardaba silencio era porque él siempre se lo recordaba; Loki lo miraba con sumo cuidado, como si él pudiera enseñarle algo, con tanta atención que Odín sintió el escrutinio. –En respeto a nuestra alianza, preguntaré ¿qué necesitas?

Laufey no se dejó apabullar.

–A tu hijo –respondió sonriéndose. Odín notó aquella sensación molesta que lo perseguía desde el día en que pactó con Laufey, cada vez que preguntaba lo mismo, obtenía una respuesta similar, nunca dejaba de cuestionarse qué deseaba en verdad el gigante. –Lo quiero en la retaguardia con sus hombres. Verás, entre los muchos dones que se nos concedieron a los jötun no está el de volar y eso siempre es útil cuando tu enemigo es un dragón; no quiero que Giselher pueda escapar. Si la ciudad cae, su rey debe hacerlo con ella –dijo. Luego le señaló el mapa –esta población es la única salida al valle de hielo, he congelado Akershus y Vardohus, ahí ya no hay nada de interés. Ya que están aquí podrían vigilar que no lleguen refuerzos del resto de las ciudades con intensión de ayudar a Ostlandet.

Odín miró el mapa nuevamente. Estaba al tanto de los peligros que su hijo correría si él aceptaba que fuera con el ejército de Laufey, pero precisamente lo ponía en situaciones difíciles para que aprendiera las lecciones que le llevarían a la sabiduría. Su hijo era un héroe al que le faltaba mucho para ser un rey. Llegaría el día en que Thor recordaría este período de su vida con nostalgia.

–Está bien. Mi hijo, el general Hibald, las guarniciones de hired y de ulfhednar irán contigo –accedió Odín –yo me quedaré en Tonsberghus, está ciudad nos da suministros así que no puedes dar cuenta de ella –dijo.

Laufey no hizo ningún gesto de que aquello le molestara, en cambió pidió algo más.

–Loki se sumara al campamento jötun. –En ese momento observó a su hijo, un destello brilló en sus ojos pero el Padre de Todo no supo descifrar si la mirada era de aprobación o de repugnancia.

–Los jötun no lo necesitan y nosotros sí. Se quedará en nuestro campamento –contradijo Odín. No deseaba que padre e hijo tuvieran oportunidad de planear un ardid, aún no sabía que esperar del segundo heredero y hasta el momento en que no lo supiera, no lo quería cerca de Laufey. –El general Hibald quedará en mi representación dentro de tu acantonamiento, con potestad para hablar con mi voz y autoridad en estos asuntos de guerra. Me parece que eso es todo –finalizó.

–Nos marcharemos antes del atardecer, tu hijo ya debe ir con nosotros junto con sus hombres –dijo Laufey, como queriendo ser quien tuviera la última palabra. Tras ello se puso en pie junto con el resto de su concejo de guerra y abandonaron el salón.

Odín permaneció un instante más sentado en su silla. Mandaba a Hibald porque era mucho más desconfiado, vigilaría que a Thor no le sucediera lo mismo que en Ijósálfar. Starkag era un buen hombre, un excelente guerrero, pero era blando con el príncipe, a diferencia suya, el general de los hired le recordaría a su heredero cuál era su posición y cuáles eran sus obligaciones. Le hizo una seña a Thor.

–Ten los ojos bien abiertos. En la batalla, los ataques llegan por donde uno menos los espera –le pidió.

–Los tendré bien abiertos, padre –repuso Thor.

.

Al menos se irían juntos. Eso fue lo que Loki pensó. Si Thor y los ulfhednar seguían a los jötun él iría con ellos en calidad de maestre. Al menos no se separaría de él. Salió de la mansión al jardín el cual era basto pero ahora semejaba una tundra, sus pensamientos acumulaban pesar aunque no tenía ganas de ponerse nostálgico. Era el paisaje que le recordaba Jötunheim lo que le tenía en ese estado. Se dejó caer en un cúmulo de nieve. La sensación de silencio era casi tangible. Sus cabellos y ropa se humedecieron pero claro, no tenía frío. Permaneció allí hasta que escuchó pasos acercándose, los reconoció y se incorporó entre su refugio de nieve, era Thor que avanzaba hacia él envuelto en una piel blanca. Loki la reconoció, era la que le había regalado el día de su boda, la que había usado durante el enlace. Sonrió. El dios del trueno se veía preocupado, sin duda tener a Laufey cerca le arruinaba el ánimo a cualquiera. Loki se inclinó sobre la nieve y la juntó con las manos apelmazándola hasta formar una bola.

–No te atrevas –le advirtió la voz de Thor un segundo antes de que se la arrojara de lleno en el rostro. –¿Acaso Loki, que es tan propio, juega con nieve? –Le increpó sacudiéndose tan mortífero proyectil del rubio cabello. El jötun se encogió de hombros y comenzó a preparar otra bola. Thor corrió hacia él, igual le dio en el rostro pero eso no lo frenó de llevárselo por delante y caer juntos rodando. Loki se reía como si fuera un niño, el dios del trueno nunca lo había visto así. Se jalonearon uno al otro porque Loki ahora insistía en meterle puñados de nieve entre la ropa. Tuvo que dominarlo echándosele encima e inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo. –Que soy tu superior en el ejército, esto es desacato –se quejó Thor riéndose.

Loki lo hubiera besado pero sabía que podían estarlos observando y había comprendido que Thor nunca le daría un gesto de afecto de tal magnitud ante nadie. La sombra de su primer matrimonio se interpuso entre ellos. Ya desquitaría todos esos besos pendientes en la alcoba.

–Vuelve dentro, seguro alguien está por gritar: Thor, Thor; y echarte encima alguna tarea urgente –le dijo Loki. El rubio le hizo caso y se pusieron de pie. Lo cierto era que debía alistar a sus hombres para partir. –Yo iré en un momento– le pidió Loki. Thor le acarició el rostro con manos frías aunque no llegaban a tan baja temperatura como la que Loki tenía en ese momento. El dios del trueno lo dejó, en cuanto lo perdió de vista Loki habló. –¿Hace cuánto que nos observas Hildetand? –Para hacerle saber que era consciente de su presencia aun cuando había permanecido fuera de su vista.

Su hermano surgió casi como si hubiera brotado de la nieve, miró hacia el sitio por dónde se marchó el aesir, sólo para asegurarse que no volviera.

–Desde que empezaron a actuar como bufones. Esos instintos tuyos, ¿te sirvieron para matar a Hagen? – le preguntó acercándose. Notó el escrutinio que le hizo con la mirada, no llevaba armas y a pesar de sus palabras, midió su tono de voz para no ser provocativo. Sólo quería charlar. Loki asintió. –Padre está orgulloso de ello –dijo el gigante. Y ver a su padre en tal estado por su hermano menor no era algo que se viera todos los días.

–Ya, seguro se le olvida pronto –aseguró Loki y Hildetand no lo contradijo.

–Yo también lo estoy –añadió. Loki lo miró como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Ellos dos ya nunca hablaban como no fuera con un propósito.

–Padre me ordenó transmitirte sus órdenes, debes volver con nosotros. –Loki lo miró con extrañeza. –Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que te use y menos de la manera en que lo está haciendo, aun cuando no me cuente todos sus planes –El hechicero estaba aún más confundido. Era lo más cercano que su hermano había estado de decirle que le importaba de alguna manera. –Encuentro totalmente abominable que estés casado con un hombre, y peor aún con ese que padre escogió para ti.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? No me disculparé por algo que no elegí –replicó de inmediato.

Hildetand sabía que eso era cierto, Loki no escogió pero finalmente no se negó. Cuando le había preguntado a su padre el porqué de esa boda, le dijo que un niño podía jugar con espadas pero sólo un auténtico hombre accedería a un matrimonio de conveniencia, con todo lo que ello significaba. En ese momento Laufey también se mostró orgulloso de Loki.

–Si fuera rey de Jötunheim anularía el enlace –dijo de pronto. La cara de sorpresa de Loki no se hizo esperar –no estoy proponiendo parricidio. Aunque igual podría ayudarte a enviudar, se nota que Thor confía en ti, si me ayudaras a entrar en sus aposentos…

–¿Qué? ¿Lo matarías tendido en su lecho? Es lo más cobarde que te he escuchado decir –le dijo Loki volviéndose contra él. –Y antes de que sigas diciendo insensateces ten claro que no permitiré una cosa así.

–¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Es qué disfrutas ser su esclavo? –Le preguntó. No entendía a que jugaban su padre y hermano, pero si la misión de Loki había sido ir a espiar a los aesir, seguro que ya la había cumplido y por eso su padre quería que regresara a Jötunheim. –¿O es que acaso te has enamorado de él? –Inquirió recordando la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Su hermano menor le observó cómo quien admira a un retrasado mental.

–No estoy enamorado de él –dijo, para Hildetand aquello era una obvia mentira. –Hemos terminado de hablar –le espetó.

–No. Vendrás con nosotros. Ahora veo porque padre aseguró que te negarías, si hasta has cambiado de aspecto para parecerte a ellos –lo fulminó con la mirada. –Igual me ha ordenado obligarte si te niegas –su voz se apagó por un instante. –No sé porque eres necio. Por fin has conquistado la gloria, mataste a un dragón, eres un héroe de guerra, padre está orgulloso de ello, los soldados jötun te mirarán con respeto, ¿no es lo que siempre quisiste? Pues es hora de volver a casa.

Loki debió de haber encontrado graciosas sus palabras porque se rió.

–Si esperas que me deje llevar como ganado lo llevas claro. Dices, que regresemos al hogar, yo ya tengo uno. –Hildetand apretó los puños y Loki se calló.

Loki le tenía miedo, como todo Jötunheim sabía. A diferencia de su hermano menor Hildetand si recordaba el rostro de su madre vanir y del odio que Farbauti le prodigó aún después de muerta, sin embargo él no aborrecía al enano jötun, como muchos lo apodaron. Admiró e inclusive envidió su magia cuando empezó a manifestarla, y cuando su padre los puso a entrenar juntos, siempre fue exigente con él porque le avergonzaba que los demás se burlaran de él. En gran medida era culpa de Loki, que siempre actuaba de manera refinada, como si quisiera gritarle a los demás jötun que eran unas bestias, y encima se ofendió cuando le propuso raparle los cabellos que había heredado de su madre para parecerse más a los gigantes. ¡Así cómo le iba a defender! Era su egocéntrica manera de decir: Soy Loki, los demás púdranse.

Recordaba bien que siendo adolescentes, cuando el arrojo era más fuerte que la razón, a Loki no le importaba luchar con él. Las palizas que le propinaba fueron empeorando, quería obligarlo a ser un guerrero cruel del cuál nadie se riera. Porque la risa era el veneno del temor. Sin embargo un día le rompió las piernas. Hildetand se había quedado mirándolo, su rostro en completa seriedad mientras Loki sollozaba. No sabía qué hacer, se quedó paralizado, pero justo en ese momento Loki se curó a sí mismo. Y él pudo suspirar de alivio, porque podían hacer de cuenta que jamás había pasado aquello, es más, juró en silencio que jamás volvería a hacerle tanto daño. No fue necesario, al descubrir ese don Laufey empezó a considerarlo valioso, le ordenó no golpearlo nuevamente y lo sacó de la instrucción militar. Desde entonces Loki evitó a toda costa enfrentarse con él, aunque eso implicaba poner pies en polvorosa y ser tachado de cobarde. joo

–Vete, o habrá problemas –le advirtió. Loki debía pensar que estaba sopesando obligarlo en ese mismo momento porque desvió la mirada hacia la mansión, en esa ciudad no podía ponerle las manos encima, hasta el Padre de Todo lo había reclamado para los asgardianos. Se enfadó nuevamente con él. Loki debía hacer la tarea que su padre le había mandado, nuevamente estaba rompiendo las expectativas que tenían en él. Estaba deshonrando Jötunheim.

–¿Lo dices por Thor? Ese escudo no te servirá para siempre–le dijo. Si el plan de su padre funcionaba, el guerrero asgardiano no iba a poder impedir nada. –Sólo quería trasmitirte estos nuevos mandatos y recordarte que nuestro padre siempre obtiene lo que quiere aunque eso signifique un mar de dolor para los demás.

–A veces creo que eso te gusta –dijo Loki. Su hermano levantó un puño, nunca había sido bueno controlándose pero finalmente contuvo sus deseos de hacerlo callar al recordarse su vieja promesa. Es que Loki nunca cerraba la boca, uno de esos días lo iba a meter en serios problemas.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Se giró para ver a su hermano que, con pasos presurosos volvía a la mansión. Él mientras tanto tenía que ir a darle la noticia a su padre. Loki había dicho que no porqué estaba enamorado de Thor.

.

La comitiva jötun avanzaba sin problema alguno de vuelta a Ostlandet, podían inclusive echar a correr pero los asgardianos no tenían piernas tan largas y los dejarían atrás inmediatamente. Se volvió a verlos por un instante, pensó que Loki se quedaría en Tonsberghus con el rey tuerto, en cambio estaba al lado de Thor. Las noticias que le llevó a Laufey desde luego que no fueron de su agrado. Llegaron al enclave al anochecer. Los ases se quedaron en la parte de la retaguardia. El general aesir entró con su padre a su pabellón para planear el ataque en contra de Ostlandet en dos días. Él ya sabía que ordenes tenían y no era necesario estar presente porque a pesar de las adornadas palabras de Odín, ese asgardiano no era el rey y Laufey impondría su voluntad.

Por desgracia su padre le usó de mensajero una vez más, no usaba un correo normal porque Loki lo liaría con sus palabras y el heraldo terminaría muerto cuando demostrara su ineptitud al dar una noticia tan fácil. Estaba al corriente de lo listo que era su hermano. Hildetand había planeado que al ser rey, enviaría a Loki de embajador a otros reinos, donde haría de espía y le contaría lo que sucedía, así al menos no estaría en Jötunheim sufriendo por ser el extraño gigante. Y eso mismo debió haber hecho su padre en vez de casarlo.

Los aesir habían prescindido de los habituales siervos y lamebotas con que siempre cargaban. En medio de la nieve le pareció que por fin mostraban carácter militar. No había pajes ni heraldos así que simplemente entró en los aposentos de Odínson. En el interior escuchó la voz de su hermano, el contenido de sus palabras le resultó perturbador.

–Agh, Thor eres repugnante –reprendía al hijo de Odín como si fuera un niño. Los miró, hubiera deseado encontrarlos haciendo cualquier otra cosa, inclusive revolcándose en el lecho, pero la escena cargada de familiaridad le resultó el peor de los presagios. ¿Es qué siempre estaban juntos?

Cenaban, les habían llevado carne entre las provisiones y los ases eran muy afectos a ella. El hijo de Odín comía como si hincara los dientes en una presa. Loki todo propiedad y modales, esos malditos modales, encontraba su comportamiento francamente aberrante y se lo hacía saber sin ambages.

–Dame un abrazo.

–Preferiría abrazar a Hagen –Odínson miró a Loki sin disimular los celos que se encendieron en él –en forma de dragón, por Odín, no volvamos a discutir el tema –aclaró su hermano. Hildetand había tenido suficiente, avanzó un paso, su cabeza casi rozaba el techo del pabellón; y ambos se fijaron en él.

–Hermano.

–Hildetand –lo saludó Thor.

–Deseo hablar con Loki en privado –espetó. Odínson se había levantado y le indicó al gigante que tomara asiento. Hildetand se puso cómodo y pensó que el dios del trueno se iría y los dejaría a solas pero en vez de ello volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a Loki.

–No creo que tengas nada que decirle que yo no pueda escuchar –aclaró. Loki los miraba como esperando que el Ragnarok se precipitara sobre sus cabezas, era claro que le gustaría estar en cualquier otro lugar que en medio de ellos dos y aun así no pudo disimular el alivio de que no los dejara a solas.

–Tu rey te ordena estar a su lado cuando conquistemos Ostlandet. No quiere que regreses al enclave asgardiano una vez que derrotemos a los alfh, en cuanto a ti –dijo señalando a Thor –me ha dado órdenes de atacar junto contigo a Giselher. Ese general tuyo ya ha aceptado –dijo refiriéndose al lambiscón que envió Odín. –No espero respuesta, padre ya sabe cuál es: "cómo tú órdenes" –le dijo a su hermano. Cruzaron miradas y por un instante pareció que ambos estuvieron dispuestos a fingir que todo estaba bien.

Se levantó raudo, ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

.

–Tu hermano es un encanto –dijo Thor cuando el gigante se hubo marchado.

El día anterior, tras su charla, los recuerdos que Loki llevaba toda la vida tratando de enterrar habían aflorado ante las amenazas de su medio hermano. El jötun ocultaba sus miedos tras un rostro sereno e inexpresivo, como hacía con la mayoría de sus emociones; pero allí estaban.

–Gracias por quedarte en la tienda –le dijo a su consorte.

A pesar de que lo había reprendido por su forma de comer, no se enfadó cuando Thor lo tomó por la mejilla y le dio un beso. No hubo más, no por falta de ganas sino porque al igual que Hildetand la gente no se anunciaba a la hora de entrar y esta vez sí estaban en el campamento, por lo que debían acatar las normas. La cena podía continuar pero Loki no quería hacerlo en silencio, la intrusión de Hildetand había dejado tras de sí un halo de incomodidad.

–La cercanía de tu familia –dijo Thor, escogiendo sus palabras –surte en ti un efecto extraño –no le había pasado desapercibida la forma en que Loki miraba a Hildetand y a Laufey, ni la manera en que parecía empeñado en evadirlos. Loki no le dijo nada, parecía muy dado a callar, contenerse y guardar secretos. –Puedes confiar en mí. –El jötun se lo pensó un instante antes de decidirse.

–Cercanía no es la palabra que usaría –habló por fin. Llevaba años de rencores acumulados a cuestas y trató de resumirlos para su cónyuge. –Hace unos días me preguntaste si mi padre nunca me llevaba consigo fuera de Jötunheim, la respuesta es no, porque mi tamaño y mi debilidad lo avergüenzan. Al unirse con mi madre esperaba obtener un heredero más digno que Hildetand –Loki se rió de la ironía en que había terminado aquel deseo de Laufey. –Y aquí me tienes. No sé si puedas entenderlo, por mucho que Odín te riña se nota que está orgulloso de ti, en cuanto a Frigga, cada vez que te nombra lo hace con cariño.

No, Thor no pudo entenderlo del todo. Por su parte no se imaginaba como es que Laufey pudiera despreciar de aquella manera un hechicero poderoso, con poderes poco vistos y además un digno combatiente, sin mencionar todo lo listo que Loki podía ser, y si quería ir más lejos podría añadir a eso un aspecto digno de cualquier realeza de los nueve mundos, y esos ojos… bueno, tal vez Thor ya no estaba pensando de manera paternal.

–Soy una afrenta para Laufey –dijo Loki –por eso te dije que hay que saber tragárselas, él lleva años haciendo eso conmigo. Si no me ha matado es porque aún espera que le sea útil de alguna manera.

–¿Casándote conmigo?

–Aun no entiendo del todo esa disparatada idea, tal vez esperaba que fastidiara a Odín hasta el suicidio –dijo Loki y esbozó una triste sonrisa, la carcajada de Thor en cambio fue sincera.

–Sin embargo ahora tienes opciones. –La mirada de Loki le dio a comprender que no entendía aquello. –Te puso en este camino pero no tienes que hacer lo que él quiera. Ya puestos, no tienes que hacer más que lo que tú quieras –le dijo, esa era la manera en que Thor se conducía. –Ni siquiera tienes que contentarme a mí. –Le recordó. –¿Y tu hermano?

–Esa es otra larga historia. Nos alentaron a odiarnos desde niños y cumplimos cabalmente con ello.

–A veces pareciera que le temes.

–¿Temor? –Loki se enfureció ante aquella insinuación pero la mirada azul de Thor le recordó que para variar no tenía que fingir fanfarronería que no sentía como le había pasado con Hagen y con su hermano. –Supongo que es un reflejo aprendido. Siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo y… –De pronto no quiso seguir hablando de eso. Ya era bastante duro tener que hacer el ridículo ante Thor contándole aquello. El rubio extendió una mano como si fuera a consolarlo y el jötun se apartó. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello, a sentirse vulnerable y permitir que alguien lo confortara. Se odió por ser tan débil.

–No eres débil –lo sorprendió Thor leyéndole la mente pero no hizo ademán de tocarlo. –Yo estoy orgulloso de ti.

Loki no supo que decirle, balbuceó algo de necesitar aire y se marchó. Aun así esa noche sólo pudo dormir cuando se abrazó a Thor con todo su ser.

.

Giselher lanzó un desafío desesperado la noche siguiente. Aprovechándose de que su enemigo estaba confiado en su superioridad y en la falta de visibilidad. Las cinco mil unidades de ataque alfh avanzaron lo más silenciosamente posible amparadas en la sombras. Cuando los vigías de Hildetand las detectaron era tarde. Aniquilaron la primer línea de defensa jötun y siguieron adelante. Para cuando se dio la voz de alarma los tenían a menos de doscientos pies. El acantonamiento pronto estuvo en llamas, cortesía de flechas incendiarias. Furioso porque lo hubieran tomado por sorpresa Laufey ordenó un contrataque inmediato. La infantería jötun se puso en marcha para toparse con el mismísimo dragón rojo en persona. Y aunque frenaron a los arqueros perecieron en las fauces de aquella bestia. Los alfh se abrieron en dos contingentes. Estaban rodeando el campamento.

Hibald ordenó atacar, él en persona encabezó la ofensiva junto con sus hombres de a pie. Los alfh demostraron ser un hueso duro de roer en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los soldados de Giselher se trabaron contra ellos impidiéndoles el paso, amparados en gruesos escudos y sarisas. Claramente deseaban cercarlos e impedir su escape. Pronto supieron porqué. Giselher planeaba alrededor del círculo de combate abatiendo a cuantos amenazaban con romperlo. Y entonces los alfh empezaron a estallar. Ungidos en bitumen se prendían fuego, cargados de pólvora estallaban amplificando el incendio del campamento y matando a los guerreros en derredor.

Fue claro en ese momento que los alfh habían aceptado la derrota y que harían pagar a los invasores convirtiéndola en una masacre suicida. Thor se unió a la contienda, voló hacía Giselher y lo apartó de sus hombres. Tal como Laufey había aseverado el dragón rojo no podía invocar fuego en aquel clima, sin embargo eso no le impidió enzarzarse en el cuerpo de Thor con uñas y dientes. A diferencia de Hagen no volvió a los cielos sino que se plantó a combatir en tierra.

Loki usó su magia para congelar a los alfh que se abalanzaban sobre ellos e impedir que estallaran. La mejor ofensiva en ese momento era el ataque a distancia. Los ulfhednar hacían uso de arco y flechas para prevenir el desastre. Buscó a Thor con la mirada, lo halló en combate mortal con Giselher pero sin la desventaja del fuego, se imponía con mayor facilidad.

El alba los alcanzó con la contienda en pleno apogeo. A pesar de su tamaño los soldados jötun tenían problemas. La ferocidad del enemigo al cual no le importaba morir les causaba grandes estragos. Laufey no estaba dispuesto a perder a su ejército de esa manera. Desde un inicio estaba decidido a llevar a cabo una letal estrategia y su momento había llegado. Se aposentó en una colina de nieve, izó el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y desató toda su potencia. Los gritos de agonía, las maldiciones recitadas en diversas lenguas, el sonido del choque de armas y el rugido del dragón, todo quedó en silencio súbitamente. La ola de hielo letal convirtió en cristalina estatua cuanto tocaba sin distinguir si era alfh o as. Sólo los gigantes de hielo resultaron a salvo.

Hildetand estaba esperando por aquello. Dio orden de ejecutar a sus enemigos atrapados como estaban. Los jötun cumplieron en el acto, se apresuraron a aplastar cabezas y a atravesar a los alfh con sus propias sarisas.

Loki estaba asqueado de la violencia a su alrededor, de esa manera de ejecutar a los soldados como si fueran cerdos en un matadero. Su asco tornó en horror al comprobar con sus propios ojos que a los gigantes les daba igual si aquellos que hacían pedazos eran sus aliados asgardianos. Vio saltar en pedazos sanguinolentos al general Hibald. Cuando Hildetand apareció y levantó una espada hacia un guerrero de gran tamaño Loki decidió intervenir, había reconocido a Volstagg.

–¡Detente! –Se interpuso entre el compañero de Thor y su hermano. –¿Qué haces? Ordena a tus hombres que frenen esta barbarie, darás al traste con la alianza entre aesir y jötun. –Lo increpó. Hildetand bajó el arma. Su rostro parecía imperturbable. Con un brazo atrapó a Loki, lo alzó en vilo como si fuera un muñeco y lo arrojó a los pies de uno de sus hombres.

–Llévalo ante el rey –le ordenó –te dije que nuestro padre siempre obtiene lo que desea.

Ni Laufey ni Hildetand sabían que Loki había decidido elegir su propio destino.

Aquel gigante iba a sujetarlo pero el hechicero se escabulló entre sus manos, rodó entre la nieve hacia una sarisa, propiedad de algún alfh que ya no la necesitaría. La enarboló hacia su atacante sin importarle que fuera uno de sus súbditos. Aquel gigante se lo tomó como una incitación a usar la fuerza. Se abalanzó sobre el príncipe quien volvió a burlarlo pasando bajo sus brazos y girándose para clavarle aquella lanza. Loki no dio en el blanco pues su hermano intervino. Sujetó la sarisa y trató de arrebatársela. Loki se negó a soltarla y fue a dar al suelo junto con su arma.

Hildetand hizo aparecer su espada de hielo.

–¿No huyes? –Dijo Hildetand, una pregunta retórica. Loki usualmente evitaba las confrontaciones físicas, un área en la que su hermano lo superaba con creces. –¿Cuándo te volviste tan valiente?

No hubo respuesta, estaba demasiado concentrado. Hildetand había sido el enemigo más fuerte que hubiese enfrentado, pero luego llegó Hagen. Loki se dio valor, le había plantado cara a un maldito dragón emergido de los infiernos de Surtur, estaba listo para este rival. Su hermano atacó, Loki logró mantenerse a la altura esquivando o desviando sus golpes, sin embargo su enemigo se batía con tajos tan cerrados y rápidos que no podía más que defenderse; no le dejaba espacio para un contraataque.

Thor se había quedado congelado como estatua, con el Mjölnir en alto a punto de descargar el golpe contra Giselher, quien a su vez lo aguardaba con garras y colmillos prontos a destrozarlo. A su alrededor los gigantes de hielo parecían haber enloquecido, estaban en pleno frenesí destajando tanto a enemigos como a sus aliados. La ira de Thor no tuvo límites ante esa despreciable traición. Un grupo de jötun iba a por el dragón y él. Ambos comenzaron a luchar por liberarse. La tropa llegó ante Thor con sus armas de hielo que en aquel clima eran más duras que el acero mismo. Atacaron a Thor pero, con gran estruendo, un trueno se precipitó desde las alturas cegándolos y soltando a su dios.

Descargó el Mjölnir contra el hielo haciendo saltar a los enemigos a su alrededor. Se abrió paso golpeando a quien quedó en pie. A lo lejos divisó dos figuras peleando, aquella locura alcanzaba su punto álgido: eran Loki y Hildetand. Se debatió entre ayudar a Loki o a sus ulfhednar. Escogió confiar en la fuerza de su compañero. Fue hacia Volstagg y lo soltó del hielo, nunca había visto tan enojado al pelirrojo.

Un ataque feroz de Hildetand alcanzó a Loki en el pecho. Cayó en la nieve, la armadura se cuarteó pero absorbió el golpe, él salió indemne. Su hermano le puso un pie sobre una rodilla.

–Juré nunca volver a hacerte esto pero no me dejas elección –le dijo a punto de romperle las piernas, a ver si así seguía negándose a ir con ellos. Sin embargo en el último instante se contuvo. Miró el rostro de Loki en el cual no había rastro de temor y no pudo dañarlo.

–¿Por qué no lo haces? –Lo increpó Loki despreciando su piedad. –En el fondo tú eres el cobarde, aunque trates de ocultarlo bajo tu máscara de villano.

El reto de su hermano lo enfureció y terminó con lo que se había propuesto. Su pie hendió la nieve. La ilusión de Loki rendido se disolvió dejando a Hildetand solo.

–¡Loki! –Gritó buscándolo. Al girarse vio que Thor iba hacia él con el martillo en alto. Seguro había presenciado su riña familiar. Hildetand reaccionó lanzándole un tajo de espada pero ninguno de los dos rivales golpeó al otro.

Con un coletazo el dragón lanzó a ambos por los suelos.

.

Loki fue en búsqueda de su padre. Laufey lo vio venir pero no pudo moverse. El uso del cofre requería de toda su concentración para sostener su magia. Loki frenó a escasos metros de él y se miraron. La advertencia tácita de Laufey fulguró en sus ojos, el desafío teñía los de Loki. Desde que lo había visto con aquella apariencia de aesir, Laufey supo que ese hijo de mala cuna se le estaba yendo de las manos, por primera vez en su relación llena de rencores tuvo recelo de lo que Loki haría.

–Así que finalmente acudes a mi llamado –habló el rey.

–Podría decirse así.

–Hildetand afirmó que los sentimientos te habían nublado la razón, pero tú y yo sabemos que su mente es corta de miras.

–Detén la magia del cofre –lo interrumpió Loki –ya me tienes a tu lado, detén esta carnicería.

–Giselher sigue vivo –lo contradijo Laufey, por no hablar de Thor. –Este es el momento que esperamos por mucho tiempo. Estamos por vencer en la contienda, por conquistar Alfheim, por llevar Jötunheim a una gloria nunca antes vista. Y eso es sólo el inicio de la grandeza que nos aguarda. Siempre quisiste que te valorara Loki, ahora lo hago, permitiré que estés a mí lado en nuestro triunfo. Has probado ser un digno hijo mío, no lo arruines.

–Ahora soy un digno hijo tuyo. ¿Y antes no lo fui?

–Obtener mi aprecio requiere de méritos. –Loki negó, aquella sonrisa, la que un día sería temida en los nueve mundos se perfiló en su rostro dándole a sus rasgos un aspecto cruel.

–No debiste enviarme a Asgard –le soltó su hijo, Laufey no le encontraba sentido a aquellas palabras. –Ahora soy libre. El temor que me encadenaba a ti se ha desvanecido, no me importan más tus designios ni tus planes. –Su hijo, ese maldito hijo, el que le instaron a matar cuando era un recién nacido hizo aparecer una daga.

–No te atrevas –le dijo Laufey con la voz cargada de desprecio. Loki bajó el arma. Lo hizo sólo para tomar impulso. El tiempo pareció detenerse en el momento en que la daga dejó la mano de Loki y voló hacia el pecho de Laufey. El rey jötun se vio forzado a soltar el cofre para esquivar el golpe. Cayó maldiciéndolo. Se puso en pie dispuesto a molerlo a golpes, presa de una rabia desbordada, olvidándose de sus planes y de lo valioso que ese hijo era para lograrlos. Iba a machacarlo como a un cerdo. Su hijo había levantado el cofre y conjuraba su poder de vuelta. El viento gélido que apresaba a sus enemigos cesó, la temperatura se incrementó al instante. –¡Bastardo malnacido! –Laufey fue a por Loki el cual depositó el cofre en el suelo y le hizo una reverencia burlona a su padre. La hoja de hielo ya había aparecido en manos de éste. El rey descargó un golpe brutal sobre él pero Loki no cayó ensangrentado como esperaba sino que se desvaneció en el aire como un mal sueño. Aquella magia tomó desprevenido a Laufey, no podía saber que la reina Frigga le había enseñado a generar esas ilusiones hacía poco tiempo.

.

El cambio en el clima había liberado a todos, los jötun se volcaron en los alfh. Aquello también había devuelto a Giselher la mortífera capacidad de escupir fuego. Thor dio un golpe a la criatura lanzándola por tierra antes de que lo carbonizara, su experiencia combatiendo con Hagen se probó decisiva en ese momento. Giselher se levantó y embistió nuevamente con los dientes. El hijo de Odín aprovechó para colgarse de la grupa de la bestia, un punto ciego a sus ataques con fuego. Pasó el mango del Mjölnir en torno al cuello del dragón y lo apresó como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Hildetand corrió al encuentro de ambos titanes. Sus intenciones homicidas se volcaron en Giselher. El dragón se debatía por derribar a Thor y lanzaba chorros de magma en derredor. Hildetand los esquivó lo mejor que pudo. La bestia notó su proximidad y le lanzó un coletazo que le rompió varias costillas y lo derribó. El hijo de Laufey rodó esquivando las garras. Thor se soltó de la bestia y alzando su arma propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Giselher haciéndolo morder el polvo. El momento fue aprovechado por Hildetand quién se plantó, con gran temeridad, frente al dragón y cuando este trató de reunir aliento para matarlo le clavó su espada de hielo en la garganta. Giselher se derrumbó en medio de un bramido. Su cuerpo se hizo pequeño, el dragón se disolvió dejando al hombre a la vista. El rey de Alfheim trató de incorporarse, Hildetand lo decapitó con un certero tajo.

Thor y el gigante se miraron sin saber bien a bien si luchar entre sí o felicitarse por aquel triunfo. El dios del trueno dirigió una mirada hacia el campo de batalla y Hildetand hizo lo mismo.

–¿Acaso no saben reconocer un asgardiano de un alfh? –Les gritó el jötun a sus hombres. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirar a Thor.

.

Con la muerte de su rey los alfh depusieron las armas. El interior del glaciar era un caos, el hielo estaba surcado de cadáveres de gente congelada y hecha pedazos. Los campamentos jötun y asgardiano que se habían alzado ordenados y amenazantes ahora eran escombros, lo poco que se mantenía en pie ardía. Los hired y los ulfhednar rindieron a los alfh con los que pelearon. Thor iba entre ellos, aquella victoria le sabía amarga, había pedido a un grupo de sus hombres que buscaran a Loki. Nada más llevar la vista un poco más lejos contempló como los jötun continuaban asesinando a aquellos que ya se habían rendido. Se dirigió con paso firme hasta una unidad de gigantes.

–¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡No maten a esos hombres! –Les gritó. Un buen general siempre tiene buena voz para hacerse obedecer, y Thor la poseía. Los soldados, a pesar de no estar bajo su mando acararon la orden. Nada más acercarse, Hildetand apareció.

–Las órdenes de mi rey son de rematar al enemigo –le dijo. Los ojos de Thor se posaron en la cabeza de Giselher que llevaba colgando en la mano, la sangre había corrompido la nieve de forma grotesca; la llevaba para enarbolarla como estandarte al entrar a Ostlandet. Fue consciente de que ases y jötun empezaron a conglomerarse en torno a ellos dos. Los ulfhednar y los hired estaban sedientos de sangre y enojados por lo sucedido en la contienda, si daba la orden, no dudarían ni un instante en atacar a los jötun.

–Y las del mío que haya clemencia para quiénes se rinden. Pactaron que no habría genocidio, repliégate con tus hombres –le dijo apuntándolo con el martillo. Ya había estropeado una negociación de paz, podía echar por tierra un tratado de alianza aunque su padre lo despellejara en vida. De pronto, como si lo tuviera al lado, le pareció que escuchaba a Loki recordándole que a veces tenía que tragarse las afrentas. No podía meter a sus hombres en aquella pelea, les superaban en número y él podría sobrevivir pero los demás no.

–Me quedo con esto como trofeo –dijo Hildetand levantando la cabeza.

–Sea –concedió Thor. Hildetand ladró una orden a sus propios hombres que entregaron a los alfh en manos de los ases. –Fandral, reúne a todos los rendidos, deberán marchar a Tonsberghus donde mi padre decidirá qué hacer con ellos –le mandó.

Volstagg llegó hasta él, se ocupó en reseñarle el infausto día, no lo hizo lleno de grandilocuencia como le era usual. Incluso el león de Asgard estaba harto, despreciaba sobre todo el papel de los jötun y su conducta sangrienta. Thor apenas lo escuchaba, estaba pendiente de cualquier señal de que Loki hubiera vuelto. Un soldado llegó corriendo también a su lado.

–No está entre los caídos –le informó.

–Quizá está con los suyos –dijo algún otro.

–Creo que Loki se siente más aesir que jötun en estos momentos. Aunque no podemos descartar la posibilidad –dijo Volstagg lanzándole una mirada significativa. Como si lo hubieran invocado, un heraldo jötun se abrió paso buscando a Thor.

–General –se dirigió a él cortésmente –el rey Laufey pide saber el paradero de nuestro príncipe Loki –le dijo.

–Esperaba que estuviera con ustedes –respondió Thor. Por alguna razón el heraldo se mostró escéptico –¿qué pasa? –Quiso saber el hijo de Odín.

–El rey ha mandado arrestar al príncipe en cuanto sea avistado.

–¿Bajo qué cargo? –Inquirió Volstagg metiéndose –si es por salvarnos de ser masacrados ya puedes tomar esa orden y tragártela.

–Es por la grave falta de agredir la persona del rey –soltó el heraldo –lo buscaremos entre ustedes para llevarlo con nosotros, queríamos que estuvieran al tanto para que no se malentienda como un ataque. –El gigante se giró hacia Hildetand, que había permanecido ahí y le trasmitió aquellas órdenes también.

El rostro de Thor traslucía su enojo. Así que Loki había atacado a Laufey, eso explicaba por qué la magia del cofre de los antiguos inviernos había cesado abruptamente. Y ahora ese escupitajo del infierno pretendía arrebatarle a Loki por ello, como si no hubiera presenciado además que su hermano lo atacó deliberadamente. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no lanzarles un trueno a los jötun.

Thor concedió permiso para registrar entre sus hombres porque sabía que no estaba ahí, y la voz de Loki aún le aconsejaba prudencia. Hildetand ya se iba con las manos vacías cuando se detuvo frente a él.

–Loki siempre ha tenido el maravilloso don de escabullirse, debe estar a kilómetros de aquí, si sabe lo que le conviene –dijo el gigante riéndose. Thor tuvo que recordarse lo inapropiado que sería golpearlo. Iba a marcharse para dejar a Hildetand hablando solo cuando le tomó de un hombro, de inmediato el dios del trueno se sacudió de encima su tacto y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. –Esa serpiente convenenciera no amerita tu preocupación. Desde hace años añora alejarse de nuestro padre; ahora que se le ha presentado la oportunidad la tomó sin pararse a pensar en nadie más. Y honestamente no lo culpo. Si lo aprecias como parece, si no piensas que no es más que un esclavo que te obsequiaron, si no quieres verlo morir, no lo busques. –Era lo más que Hildetand le había dicho.

–Él sabe que jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quiera, y no es de mi de quién se esconde –le rebatió. No importaba que tuviera que levantar el rostro para hablar con él, Thor sabía que los enemigos grandes caían con más fuerza. –No creas que voy a olvidar tus intenciones de lastimarlo, si me entero que tu padre lo tiene, voy a ir por él. Si intentas detenerme, no habrá cofre de los antiguos inviernos, ni tus soldados o bestias, ni siquiera mi padre con su alianza, podrá protegerte de que te busque y te cace como a un perro. Esa es mi palabra –le prometió. El gigante le lanzó una mirada hosca pero se alejó con su comitiva. –Y ya que te gusta hacer de mensajero, díselo a Laufey.

Thor estaba agotado pero antes de que siquiera pudiera unirse a sus capitanes, un nuevo heraldo llegó con órdenes del rey. El Padre de Todo se acercaría a Ostlandet para vigilar que Laufey cumpliera con su palabra de no masacrar a la población, no quería que Thor volviera, era su deseo que fuera a la ciudad a buscar a Adalster, el hijo de Giselher con un grupo de ulfhednar. Thor miró a sus hombres, dejó que Fandral eligiera a quiénes debían acompañarlo y cuando el espadachín hizo ademán de unirse a él, el dios del trueno no se lo permitió.

–Busca a Loki. Pon a algunos hombres, los mejores rastreadores a buscarlo. La última vez que le vi se dirigía a donde Laufey estaba con su cofre. – Le pidió a Volstagg que se acercara –Hibald ha caído así que te nombro comandante de los hired, te encomiendo a los prisioneros, pelearon con valor y haciendo grandes sacrificios, no merecen ser vejados.

–Nadie atentará contra ellos, ni ases ni jötun –le prometió Volstagg, sin recelar de tener que proteger a los mismos con los que habían luchado a muerte apenas horas atrás.

.

Fandral hizo venir a Bran, uno de sus veteranos y excelente rastreador, le ordenó ubicar dos más con habilidades similares a las suyas y que se pusieran a buscar a Loki de inmediato. El hombretón de barba hirsuta no preguntó por qué, había seguido el intercambio entre Hildetand y Thor. Al igual que a sus compañeros le hubiera encantado que su general diera la orden de atacar con tal de arrancarle un pedazo a aquella mierda de gigante. Pronto, Ertan hijo de Erwel y Artis hijo de Etis se le unieron. Ertan parecía al borde de la hipotermia pero dijo que sería un honor ayudarlo en su tarea. Bran rodó los ojos ante su modo de hablar, como el muchacho era parte de los einheriar se le pegaban aquellos modales cortesanos. Artis lucía un corte en la armadura, dijo que había escapado por los pelos de que lo evisceraran.

–Parecen perros apaleados, pero esto es urgente. Cuando tengamos a Loki seguro que Thor nos recompensa con el mejor vino y comida –los animó. Los tres se pusieron a ello.

Había un gran trajín de heridos, cautivos y soldados evacuando el glaciar. Ertan se puso a interrogar a quienes habían visto a Loki combatiendo con su hermano y más adelante atacando a su propio padre para soltarlos del hielo. Le debían una y grande, su retribución sería ponerlo a salvo de sus propios familiares. Artis y Bran peinaron la zona donde el rey jötun y Loki habían reñido, dieron con las huellas del príncipe pero se perdían de vuelta en la contienda.

–Esto es imposible –le dijo Artis. Bran miró en derredor aguardando por Ertan. El glaciar los rodeaba y dudaba que Loki supiera volar como para evadirse sobre este. Ostlandet estaba siendo ocupada por su padre así que era improbable que fuera en esa dirección, eso les dejaba con la salida del glaciar.

–Si yo fuera él intentaría volver a Tonsberghus –meditó Bran mirando el camino. Aunque era difícil que el príncipe pasara desapercibido entre los soldados alfh o ases.

–¿Por qué lo haría? Seguro los jötun pensarán lo mismo y lo buscarán ahí –contradijo Artis.

–Odín lo protegería, después de todo ahora es de su familia. –Artis rió. –¿Cuál es la gracia?

–El Padre de Todo lo hizo arrestar antes.

–Eso no era personal.

–¿Y esto si lo es?

–Joder a los jötun siempre lo es, sobre todo después de lo que nos hicieron durante el combate.

Ertan volvió donde ellos. Nadie había visto a Loki y tampoco se encontraba entre los caídos, aunque por el estado de algunos era imposible identificarlos. Bran decidió probar con su idea y hacer el camino hacia Tonsberghus. Pasaron el resto del día en las inmediaciones del glaciar. Se toparon con una escaramuza berserkir que estaba peinando la zona. No les extrañó que Thor hubiera transmitido la orden de buscar a su consorte a sus tres amigos, seguro también había un grupo de hired tras la pista de este. Los berserkir les facilitaron un par de caballos para que cubrieran terreno más rápidamente. Bran decidió seguir a pie, se le hacía más fácil perseguir un rastro si tenía la cara más cerca del suelo. A mediodía se cruzaron con una patrulla jötun que hacía lo propio, ambos grupos estuvieron a punto de liarse a golpes. Si a Bran le hubieran contado al iniciar la guerra que acabaría defendiendo el honor del príncipe Loki y enfrentándose a los mismos jötun de los cual él formaba parte, no se lo hubiera creído. Pararon al caer la noche pues en las tinieblas y con el frío que reinaba no podían seguir buscando. Además de que los tres estaban agotados y no habían probado bocado en todo el día.

Llegaron a galope al campamento frente a Tonsberghus. Les informaron que Thor se encontraba en el mar de hielo dándole caza a Adalster, el hijo de Giselher, quién había escapado de Ostlandet en esa dirección. Los tres desmontaron con los miembros entumecidos. Ninguno envidiaba a Thor por tener que seguir adelante. Por lo menos ellos podrían cenar y dormir un par de horas antes de continuar con su misión.

–El general es incansable –dijo Ertan con admiración mientras se dirigían a buscar comida. –Siempre se lleva la mayor gloria pero también la peor parte de cada batalla.

Llegaron a la tienda que fungía como cocina. Había más soldados comiendo de pie, calentándose en torno a hogueras. Aunque habían vencido a los alfh nadie festejaba. La orden de no ingerir vino seguía vigente. Les pasaron un potaje de leguminosas, ciertamente no era el platillo más fino pero se lo bebieron a grandes tragos.

–Descansaremos un poco y cuando el día clareé volveremos al bosque en torno al glaciar. No seré yo quien le diga a Thor que le fallamos –habló Bran, –en todo caso lo harás tú Ertan –el joven lo miró dejando claro que no pretendía hacer eso. –Anda, dime que será un honor –se mofó de sus modales.

–En todo caso –habló el aludido poniéndose rojo, –entre nosotros Artis es el de menor rango.

–Si no damos con ese descastado jötun, ya se lo digo yo –habló el último luciendo un valor que no sentía. –Qué hará, ¿mandarme a azotar por mi ineptitud? –No se imaginaba a Thor dando tal orden.

–Quizá –dijo Bran. –Se nota a la legua que quiere mucho a ese condenado.

–No me extraña –añadió Ertan pero no aclaró porqué pensaba eso. Una voz a sus espaldas se unió a su conversación, pues al parecer había seguido su intercambio.

–Porque es un brujo, tiene hechizado al protector del reino, y también dicen que es una zorra insaciable en el lecho –se trataba de Oleg.

–Metete la lengua en el culo –le amenazó Bran. –Pequeño mierda, siempre andas diciendo ese tipo de cosas, por si no lo has notado tu tío no está por aquí y Hibald que tanto te solapaba la ha palmado allá en el hielo.

–Mejor cállate viejo. ¿Prefieres al extranjero por encima de mi prima Sif? Eso es traición, me acordaré de lo que dijiste cuando…

–¿Cuándo qué? ¿Cuándo me acuses con tus familiares?– Bran le lanzó el plato vacío en la cara a Oleg. Ertan se apresuró a agarrarlo. Un grupo de hired asomó tras su compañero dispuesto a respaldarlo. –Tengo el más alto respeto por Sif, ella es mi capitán cuando está presente, pero nadie tiene embrujado a Thor, y si le da la gana follar con Loki, o con quien sea tú te callas pues al que insultas con tus intrigas es a mi general.

Artis no sabía cómo es que aún tenían ánimos para pelear, cuando ya se estaban formando dos bandos listos para irse a los golpes apareció Volstagg.

–Hombres ¿qué pasa? –Su sola presencia enfrió los ánimos. El mismísimo Oleg dijo que ahí no se cocía nada. El león de Asgard era muy temido, exigía casi tanta disciplina como Hogun y era menos paciente que éste. Ordenó a sus hired que se retiraran si ya habían terminado de hacer el idiota y amonestó a Bran y los suyos también.

No dieron con Loki. Artis sí fue el elegido para decírselo a Thor. Este volvió con sus ulfhednar los cuales parecían a punto del desmayo, el dios del trueno estaba maltrecho, los labios partidos por el frío y el rostro cansado pero seguía moviéndose con la misma energía de siempre. El mismísimo Odín apareció para darle la bienvenida a su hijo. Artis le hizo una profunda reverencia al Padre de Todo y aguardó para poder hablar con su general.

–Tuve que cesar la búsqueda padre. Algunos de mis hombres perdieron dedos por el frío, si hubiera continuado habrían muerto. Si quieres yo seguiré persiguiendo a Adalster pero lo haré solo. Los jötun y sus bestias cubren terreno más rápido que nosotros pero si lo busco volando, tal vez… –Odín lo interrumpió levantando una mano.

–Seguiremos con ese asunto después. Descansa, lo mereces. He instruido a Starkag para que tome a Dgeir y los suyos y organicen un festejo.

–¿Qué? –Thor parecía haber oído mal.

–Ha sido una jornada muy dura, se merecen recobrar ánimos. He levantado el sello al Bifrost y están por llegarnos provisiones desde Asgard, los hombres andan resentidos y en busca de alguien que se las pague, así no podremos finiquitar los asuntos en Alfheim sin que nuestra alianza con Laufey acabe en una batalla. Es hora de celebrar que ganamos la guerra.

Thor y Odín afinaron un par de detalles más y el Padre de Todo se retiró. Finalmente el dios del trueno se volvió hacía él.

–No encontramos a Loki –le dijo sin adornar el mensaje. –No hay noticias de que los jötun hayan dado con él –añadió. Thor se pasó una mano por el rostro y finalmente pareció exhausto. –¿Qué deseas que hagamos?

Pareció sumamente apesadumbrado. ¿Tanto le dolía perder a Loki? Posó una mano en el hombro de su soldado el cual notó la serie de cortes con sangre ya seca que exhibía.

–Di a tus compañeros que obedezcan al rey. Descansen y acicálense para el festejo, se ven como basura y no quiero que las jóvenes de Tonsberghus digan que los ases son horrendos.

–Tú también luces así general, tal vez igual necesitas una muchacha. –Thor negó, en su mirada Artis leyó que a quién necesitaba era a aquel que lo había abandonado.

Artis les dio la noticia a Bran y a Ertan. Acababa de hacerlo cuando las luces del Bifrost iluminaron el cielo. Hubo auténticos gritos de júbilo entre los soldados ante ello. Los tres rastreadores se separaron, lo último que Artis oyó de ellos fue a Bran quejándose de la rapidez con que Fandral siempre seducía a las chicas más bonitas y de cómo estas luego ya no se conformaban con menos que un capitán. Por su parte él se dirigió a la mansión de la gobernadora Dgeir.

El lugar estaba metido en intenso trajín mientras se alistaban los preparativos. Nadie hizo por detenerlo cuando se coló hacia el interior de la residencia y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Thor. Este aún no llegaba. Artis se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Se quitó la armadura maltrecha y las ropas húmedas y lodosas. Cuando quedó desnudo volvió a ser él mismo. Se miró en el espejo reconociéndose. La piel pálida, no azul; los ojos verdes, no rojos; lo único siempre igual era el negro cabello heredado de Járnsaxa. Ese era él, su verdadero yo.

–Te maldigo Thor –le dijo a la nada. Se había metido en el disfraz de aquel desdichado muerto para evadir a Laufey y a todos. Había pensado mantener la mascarada hasta que pudiera escapar a Vanaheim o a Svartálfheim, inclusive rumbo Asgard; pero al ver lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, al ver la cara que puso cuando le dijo aquella noticia de no haber dado consigo mismo… –Arruinaste mi huida. –Se había quedado sin fuerzas para mantener su determinación. Esperaba que ese prosaico soldado, Bran, tuviera razón cuando dijo que Odín lo protegería si volvía a Tonsberghus. Se aseó, se vistió conforme a su rango nuevamente y se tiró en la cama a descansar, no llevaba ni quince minutos tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando la puerta se abrió.

El semblante de Thor al verlo fue poesía pura. Pasó de la incredulidad a la rabia y luego a un arrebato de felicidad que dejó a Loki sin habla. Ni siquiera le preguntó dónde había estado ni le cuestionó porqué se había ido. Le levantó de la cama y lo estrechó casi rompiéndole los huesos. Se serenó lo suficiente para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y cuando el jötun pensó que iba a devorarlo a besos, en vez de eso besó lentamente sus párpados, su frente, sus pómulos y finalmente su boca.

.

Antes de cualquier celebración, el ejército se formó perfectamente a las afueras de Tonsberghus. Los hombres presentaron sus armas y se montó la guardia de honor gritando a grandes voces los nombres de cada uno de los caídos cada vez que eran llamados por su comandante. Las voces de los soldados se hicieron ensordecedoras. Odín contemplaba a su ejército desde un templete que se alzó para que todos pudieran verlo, a su izquierda estaba Starkag seguido de un asiento vacío; a su diestra, se hallaba Thor llevando una armadura de acero rojo bruñido; un regalo muy obsequioso de Dgeir. Loki estaba justo a su lado, vestido con una nueva armadura puesto que la anterior su hermano la había destrozado. Los ulfhednar no ocultaron su asombro, ni su alegría de verlo nuevamente con ellos. Una fanfarria de trompetas recibió a los capitanes, segundos al mando y soldados de probado valor. Aquel ceremonial era en aras de ocupar el puesto vacante que la muerte de Hibald había dejado, a pesar de que Volstagg era el capitán, le faltaba experiencia para subir al concejo del Padre de Todo.

Starkag se acercó al final de la tarima.

–Por su probado valor en las batallas de Saaremaa, de Ruhnu, Osmusaar, Ijósálfar, y demás; se nombra como general de los hired a Bran, hijo de Vorts; con todos los emolumentos e insignias que esto representa. –El soldado no traslució sorpresa, ya estaba al tanto de ello y esto sólo era una formalidad. Loki no se imaginaba un contrapeso más contrastante para la sobriedad casi de sepulturero de Starkag. El hombre subió al estrado al lado del Padre de Todo a quién reverenció con respeto. –Como nuevo Capitán de los Einheriar se nombra a Oleg hijo de Olvërt; con todos los emolumentos e insignias que esto representa –continuó Starkag.

El aludido también subió a dar las gracias aunque él no se quedó en la tarima, portaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y el jötun recordó que Ertan era el segundo al mando de la capitanía de la guardia ¿por qué entonces no había ascendido él? Lo buscó entre el mar de armaduras y cascos, lo encontró serio y en sus ojos leyó coraje. Sólo un instante después recordó que Oleg, era sobrino de Starkag, lo que explicaría su rápida promoción.

Se nombraron a los guardianes de Nornheim y de Tonsberghus, la ciudad al ser propiedad del Padre de Todo fungiría como la embajada asgardiana en aquel reino que ahora pertenecía a Jötunheim. Se licenciaron varias unidades las cuáles alzaron vítores estruendosos al enterarse que podían volver al hogar, serían sustituidas por tropas nuevas que arribarían pronto desde Asgard. Se nombró al maestre que supliría en funciones a Loki. La ceremonia empezó a alargarse más de lo que el jötun había supuesto y cuando empezó a creer que llegaría la noche sin que terminaran, ya había finalizado.

Loki se encontró bajo el toldo donde se instauraron los altos mandos del ejército. Compartía la mesa con los tres guerreros, algunos otros capitanes y desde luego, Thor. La cena había degenerado en brindis cada vez más disparatados. Honraron los nombres de los soldados caídos en las contiendas, bebiendo por ellos.

–¡Más vino! –Pidió Volstagg levantando las manos, arrojó el tarro vacío al suelo –bebe Thor, bebe Loki. No se queden atrás –les ordenó.

Fandral era agasajado por las dos hijas de la gobernadora a quienes no parecía importarles compartir al espadachín, les estaba contando sus proezas bélicas. Hogun en cambio bebía en silencio, aunque se podía leer una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Afuera de la tienda más hombres se divertían, explotó una pelea a unas mesas, hubo algunos golpes que se calmaron al conciliarlas con más alcohol. Las risas se hicieron más estruendosas y trajeron más comida servida por las alfh de Tonsberghus. A Loki no le agradaban las fiestas de la misma manera que a los ases y al menos no se sentía inclinado a quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer.

–Deberíamos ir a descansar. Tú lo necesitas –le susurró a Thor en el oído. No era eso lo que quería decirle, sino que podían escabullirse de la fiesta y terminar lo que Fandral había interrumpido hacía varias noches, pero no se atrevía a hacer una invitación tan abierta delante de los capitanes.

En respuesta Thor lo atrapó por la cintura, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le estampó un beso impaciente que le supo a todo el vino que tenía en las venas. Cuando lo soltó, Loki ni siquiera escuchó las risas de fondo, porque no podía creer que Thor hubiera roto su diplomática forma de llevar su relación. Ni siquiera pensó en culpar al vino porque el día de su boda el dios del trueno había estado mucho más ebrio que en ese momento.

–Descansar no es precisamente lo que tengo en mente –le dijo Thor provocando otro coro de risotadas entre sus amigos. Loki levantó la vista hacia la mesa principal, Odín negaba con la cabeza. Salieron del banquete pero llegar hasta la mansión les tomó tiempo. Cada guarnición que se encontraron quiso brindar con el Protector del reino y con él; y Thor les dio gusto.

.

Una vez en la alcoba, le ayudó a quitarse en parte la armadura. Levantó una mano para colocar su ya tan conocida barrera para dejar a Heimdall fuera. A ninguno de los soldados, con la fiesta en pleno apogeo, se les ocurriría molestarlos.

Thor le tomó por el rostro con ambas manos y se precipitó en un beso hambriento. Al soltarse se miraron a los ojos, Loki sonrió. El dios del trueno le acarició el semblante con el pulgar, desde su sien hasta su barbilla, fue en ese gesto en el que el ojiverde giró el rostro para atrapar el dedo de su amado y succionarlo lentamente. La mirada de estupefacción de Thor no tuvo igual, lo vio tragar saliva ante aquel gesto obsceno e invitante. Loki no apartó su mirada de él. Esta vez fueron sus manos las que corrieron a abrir los pantalones de su cónyuge e introdujo su mano entre la tela para acariciar directamente su hombría. Thor jadeó en respuesta.

Cuando se iba a mover, Loki lo atajó.

–No –le dijo. Lo empujó sobre una silla. En su disfraz había escuchado a Thor defenderlo, había atestiguado su desesperación por encontrarlo y su tristeza al pensarlo perdido; aquello había despertado un sentimiento en el jötun que no era precisamente gratitud, no sabía cómo nombrarlo en ese momento ni quería pensar en ello. Deseó entregarle su cuerpo, no porque fuera conveniente, ni tampoco porque no tuviera otra opción que continuar con aquel matrimonio. No, quería hacerlo para colmarlo de placer que borrara los desvelos, las heridas, las desazones y hasta los celos que esa guerra había arrojado sobre ambos.

Se hincó frente a él, y sin mayor preámbulo tiró de la ropa para alcanzar su miembro y regalarlo con besos. La reacción de Thor fue instantánea. Tuvo una erección en contra de sus labios, mientras él se ocupaba en lamerlo de la base a la punta con lentitud. El ojiazul tuvo que morderse los labios. Halagaba a Loki con ello, su respiración, sus palabras y sobre todo esos gemidos que surgían tan espontáneos. Loki sintió los dedos de Thor enredados en su cabello, empujando su cabeza exigiéndole caricias más atrevidas. Cumplió aquel deseo engulléndolo y succionando mientras atacaba la punta con su lengua. Thor se retorcía dentro de su boca pidiéndole más y musitando su nombre, o al menos Loki suponía que era eso pues el habla de su amante en ese momento era incomprensible. Aumentó la velocidad con una sola y clara intención, se dio por satisfecho cuando sintió el sabor salino de Thor en su paladar. Lo liberó lentamente.

Loki se incorporó y en la penumbra vislumbró el rostro de Thor, capturó su mirada en la suya y sin dejar de mirarlo se montó a horcajadas sobre él. El cuerpo de Loki se puso al alcance de sus manos y el dios del trueno no dudó en apresarlo atrayéndolo hacía sí. El ojiverde se sujetó de sus hombros con una mano al tiempo que con la otra tomaba el miembro de Thor, lo acariciaba para estimularlo nuevamente y lo dirigía hacia su interior. Dejó que su amante se deslizara poco a poco. Estuvieron unidos e hicieron una pausa, Loki no tenía manera de saberlo pero Thor siempre aguardaba antes de iniciar la cópula debido a que le era tan estrecho, lo aprisionaba dentro de sí de tal manera que le dificultaba moverse en su interior. Loki fue quien inició, se agitó sobre Thor reclamando para sí el aliento del rubio y sus manos en sus caderas. Hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos y los primeros embates le produjeron dolor a la vez que sentía una descarga corriendo por su espina dorsal hasta su cabeza. Le costó lo suyo no perder el ritmo y sencillamente abandonarse para que Thor hiciera de él lo que quisiera. Haló aire, no se había dado cuenta de que contenía el aliento, y sujetándose de la amplia espalda de Thor onduló sobre él empalándose. El rubio gemía adorando cada movimiento que hacía. Su sangre estaba en ebullición y sentía que no podría resistir mucho más. Como pudo aumentó el frenesí de sus movimientos. Su propio miembro se friccionaba apresado entre el abdomen de ambos.

–Loki, Loki –Thor susurraba su nombre, su voz encerraba esa nota que el ojiverde reconoció como el preámbulo al orgasmo. Thor apretaba los ojos, su rostro reflejaba deleite. –Loki –no paraba de susurrarlo, ese nombre nunca fue tan sinónimo de pecado. El rubio estalló en su interior y Loki pronto lo siguió. Se quedaron abrazados, exhaustos. Al cabo de un momento Thor se levantó llevando a Loki en vilo consigo y consiguió que ambos cayeran en el lecho.

Thor le quitó del rostro algunos mechones negros a Loki. Pronto volverían a separarse, Loki debía volver a Asgard ahora que el Bifrost se había abierto, lejos de Laufey y de Hildetand; aunque también lejos de él. En vez de ponerse nostálgico por ello decidió aprovechar aquella noche que se les obsequiaba. Besó el cuello de Loki, bajó por sus hombros repartiendo mordiscos; lo sujetó de un brazo y lo giró con cuidado como si fuera lo más frágil, se posicionó sobre él cuidando no echarle encima todo su peso; acarició su abdomen y bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos. Los recorrió despacio hasta llegar a su miembro y con habilidad lo acarició con una mano mientras que la otra se dirigía hacia su trasero, deslizó un par de dedos en su interior. Loki gemía bajo él perdido en aquellas sensaciones. Hubiera debido preguntarle algo complejo para ver si era capaz de hilar un pensamiento congruente. La expectativa y los pecaminosos sonidos que Loki emitía volvieron a entiesar al dios del trueno. Dejó ir a su amante, el cual protestó por ello aunque pronto guardó silencio. Thor lo tomó de las caderas y se dirigió a su interior. Se mordió los labios mientras se lo metía lentamente disfrutando ampliamente de poseerlo. Antes, cuando Loki lo había dominado sobre aquella silla notó que el jötun no pudo clavarse el miembro de Thor hasta el fondo, le seguía faltando experiencia para hacerlo sin lastimarse. Pero en ese momento el rubio estaba más que decidido a no darle ninguna concesión; sintió escalofríos mientras se esforzaba por alojarse completamente en el cuerpo de su amante. Loki se retorció bajo él y se le erizó la piel cuando logró su cometido. Vio como sus puños se cerraban con fuerza sobre las sábanas. Thor no se movió.

–Resiste –le pidió besándolo en la nuca. Loki obedeció dócilmente. No sin esfuerzo Thor se salió casi por completo y embistió despacio nuevamente hasta clavarle toda su hombría, el jötun parecía a punto de desmayarse, su cuerpo se tensaba a cada movimiento del dios del trueno, sin embargo en ningún momento le pidió que parara. Continuó de esa manera hasta que el cuerpo de Loki se dilató lo suficiente para permitir caricias más fogosas. Thor nunca llegó a imaginarse que pudiera sentir tanto placer. Tampoco pensó que estar con alguien se sentiría tan perfecto, y supo que nunca necesitaría a nadie más.

.

El día siguiente los ases lo dedicaron a curarse una monumental resaca; si alguien notó que Loki y Thor nunca salieron de la alcoba que compartían nadie dijo nada. El día siguiente a ese finalmente el ejército se ocupó de sus deberes.

Fandral, Thor y Loki con ayuda de una de las hijas de Dgeir, llamada Threir, tenían la tarea de levantar el censo de los prisioneros alfh. Oficialmente le pertenecían a Laufey pero el rey jötun había cedido su custodia sobre ellos a cambio del pago de un rescate. Fandral se había conmovido al ver a Dgeir echarse a los pies de Odín para suplicarle por su ayuda, dado que ella no contaba con los recursos para pagar tan cuantiosa suma y la amenaza de Laufey de hacer colgar a los prisioneros a la entrada de Tonsberghus, tenía destrozada su consciencia. El Padre de Todo había hecho gala de suprema magnanimidad y consintió en pagar por la vida de aquellos desgraciados, aunque claro, se haría a costa del tesoro de Nornheim.

A Fandral le había encantado el gesto de su rey hasta que le cayó encima la tarea de administrarlos, tenían que requisar nombre, rango y familiares, y conformar dos grupos. Uno estaría formado por los capitanes y los novatos; el otro por los soldados veteranos. Enviarían a los primeros a Asgard y los segundos se quedarían en Alfheim. Aunque el rubio espadachín no le encontraba sentido aquello, cumplió sin chistar, bueno, tal vez se quejó un poco la noche anterior entre cálidos brazos femeninos. Era claro que aquella tarea se le hacía tediosa a Thor también, quién de hecho estaba intentando recordar de qué manera había hecho enojar a Odín para que le castigara de tal manera, su padre le dijo: Un rey también debe saber de cuestiones de administración. En cuanto a Loki, estaba ahí porque se había vuelto la niña de los ojos de Thor.

–¿Cuántos llevamos? –Preguntó Thor, como si estuvieran contando cabezas de ganado en vez de personas.

–Doscientos treinta y siete –respondió Fandral –¿o eran trescientos cuarenta y siete? –Bajó el atajo de papeles y miró a su compañera.

Loki se adelantó a comentar algo en alfh. Ella se rió de buen grado ante la broma, y luego Loki tradujo.

–Dice que son doscientos noventa y dos.

–¿Y eso le hace gracia?

–Es que dice que son personas, no ratones lo que estás perdiendo.

–¿Desde cuándo hablas alfh?

–Adquirí los rudimentos de su idioma a lo largo de esta tediosa mañana. –Thor ni se sorprendió, ya se había dado cuenta que estaba casado con un genio. –No entiendo la resolución de tu padre, está gastando una suma de dinero exorbitante por soldados derrotados y además de eso pretende llevarse a los altos mandos a Asgard con todo y sus familias. ¿Tú sabes que se propone con ello?

–No. Cuando me encomendó esta tarea no se me ocurrió cuestionar la raíz de la misma –dijo Thor.

–Me encantaría saberlo. Si pudieras averiguarlo y después referírmelo, sin que sepa que soy yo el que pregunta…

–Ahora mismo lo hago –dijo poniéndose en pie para ir a buscar a su padre, y se perdió de vista.

Loki no había esperado que hiciera aquello, y cuando se volvió hacia Fandral, este le estaba dando un beso que rayaba en lo obsceno a su compañera.

–Comprenderás que debo aprovechar el tiempo antes de que los crueles menesteres bélicos me aparten de su lado, de todos modos ya dominas suficiente alfh para seguir por tu cuenta –y tras ello puso pies en polvorosa. Loki se quedó preguntándose cómo es que si era más listo que esos dos, había terminado haciendo su trabajo.

Thor volvió al cabo de una hora cuando Loki ya había censado quinientas personas.

–Te traigo una respuesta –dijo muy ufano. Loki se mordió la lengua para no echarle bronca antes de que le contara lo que Odín había respondido. –Le hice saber qué era de mi interés particular conocer el motivo de esta leva. Me contestó que estos soldados ya están adiestrados para el combate, por lo que no tendremos que gastar en su formación; los capitanes marchan con nosotros para instruirlos a nuestra manera y utilizarlos con efectividad cuando sea necesario. Cuando un hombre se arrodilla y pide clemencia, debes ayudarlo a levantarse o de lo contrario, nunca se volverá a hincar para ti. Tendrán una deuda de vida con Asgard que los liberó del yugo de la esclavitud y la muerte. Eso y siempre tendrán rencor y odio con el ejército que los humilló y masacró, o sea el de tu padre –explicó Thor. –Por cierto, añadió que la próxima vez que tengas una duda, vayas a verle personalmente–dijo.

No habían engañado ni por un segundo a Odín.

–A veces no entiendo el proceder de tu padre –dijo Loki. Tenía muchas más interrogantes acerca de cómo se conducía en la política pero era obvio que el Padre de Todo conocía a su hijo para saber cuándo era él quien preguntaba, y cuándo era la curiosidad de Loki. Y aunque había hecho la invitación de que fuera a preguntarle, Loki no consideraba que le fuera a responder todas sus preguntas.

.

Su regreso a Asgard estaba programado, había retrasado su partida lo más posible pero no debía tentar la suerte, aún no estaba fuera del alcance de Laufey. Bran probó estar en lo cierto, de la ciudad asgardiana nunca salió un solo mensajero para informar a los jötun de que su príncipe estaba en ese lugar. Los prisioneros norn fueron enviados inclusive antes de la celebración, el ejército ya había sido reducido. Thor se quedaría a buscar a Adalster pero el príncipe no tenía castillo, ni suficientes hombres, ni nada para continuar con una guerra y su aprensión era sólo para asegurarse que Alfheim fuera sometida por completo. Antes de marcharse, el Padre de Todo le mandó que se presentara ante él. La orden le resultó extraña pero acudió de igual manera. Una vez que el heraldo le dejó pasar a la sala encontró que el rey no estaba presente, aguardó pacientemente delante del escritorio de la gobernadora, el cual le había cedido para que Odín despachara sus asuntos. Había una carta encima del mueble que llamó su atención.

"Odín, rey de los aesir a Laufey, rey de los gigantes…

Me fueron transmitidas tus condolencias por el trágico accidente en que pereció el general Hibald así como varios de mis soldados, comprendo que llevados por el fragor de la batalla tus huestes hayan equivocado al momento de ejecutar a los alfh. Por supuesto esto no afecta nuestra alianza en forma alguna. El pago por los alfh que ahora están bajo mi custodia te será completado en cinco días más.

Acepto tu propuesta en torno al destino de Adalster, hijo de Giselher y actual heredero al trono. Quien lo capture primero podrá hacer con él lo que mejor le parezca sin que el otro pueda interferir.

Por último, comprenderás que estando en esta guerra es difícil controlar cada aspecto y cada pequeña minucia, sobre todo en lo que concierne a los jóvenes que a veces se dejan llevar por sus impulsos. Perdona la imprudencia de tu hijo Loki en el campo de batalla, estoy seguro de que está avergonzado de su conducta. Aun así lo he retirado de la guerra para que no vuelva a errar y le he enviado de vuelta a Asgard donde pertenece".

Le faltaba la firma por lo que Loki la dejó justo en la encontró y no supo qué pensar acerca del contenido. La puerta tras él se abrió y se levantó para recibir al rey. Odín lo escudriñó un instante antes de señalarle la silla donde él ya había estado sentado, Loki se acomodó en un fluido movimiento.

–Cuando tu padre me impuso tu matrimonio, el cual me vi forzado a aceptar, pensé en cualquier escenario posible. Creí que querrías asesinar a Thor en cualquiera de estos meses, que abrirías las puertas del Bifrost a un ejército de jötun listos para asaltar mi reino, que inclusive Laufey en secreto había pactado con Nornheim y Alfheim para llevarnos al campo de batalla y aniquilar al ejército asgardiano. Pensé inclusive que intentarías matarme –dijo el rey sin esperar que Loki dijera nada –lo que nunca pensé, fue que mi hijo se encaprichara contigo del tal forma que olvidara el decoro. No, aún peor, está tan cegado que no advierte su comportamiento –y en eso parecía bastante molesto. Probablemente hubiera preferido los intentos de asesinato.

–¿Por qué me dice esto, Padre de Todo? –Preguntó Loki –no he hecho nada que le haga pensar que intento hacer daño a la familia real, inclusive me pidió que dejara en claro dónde estaban mis lealtades, me arrestó en aras de un mejor pacto y he peleado en nombre de Asgard –se rió de pronto –¿es acaso deshonroso que mi cónyuge me prodigue respeto y cariño? –Le dijo –Más bien me parece que está a punto de pedirme un favor.

–Quiero que desaires a Thor. Sé cortés y respetuoso pero no fomentes su cariño ni su apego. –Ese era su deseo, uno que se contraponía completamente con el de su esposa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Frigga le comentó que esperaba que se enamorara de Thor?

–¿Y qué obtendría yo a cambio?

–Laufey te tiene subestimado pero yo no –dijo Odín –no me ha pasado desapercibido tu aspecto ni tus acciones, y eso dice mucho más que tus palabras. Seguramente pasaste una infancia dura en Jötunheim porque Laufey sólo valora la fuerza y el tamaño, quizás creciste a la sombra de tu hermano. Ese rostro tuyo grita que no deseas ser un jötun ni familiar de Laufey pues quien se cambia de faz, lo hace para salvarse de algún perseguidor. Esto es lo que ofrezco: Jamás volverás a Jötunheim ni aunque tu padre te perdone la afrenta cometida y haga invitaciones corteses. Eres el príncipe consorte, y sólo eso, no hay más gloria en ello; pero puedo darte títulos, tierras, ríos y bosques; custodia sobre pueblos enteros y poder –ofreció.

Loki dejó caer su peso sobre la silla, apoyó las manos sobre los brazos de esta, como si estuviera tomando impulso. Hubo desconcierto en la mirada de Odín pues reconoció de inmediato su propio gesto. Se resistió a dejar caer su cuerpo contra la silla y acomodarse como si estuviera en Hliöskjálf. Aquel ademán de Loki le mostraba que estaba aprendiendo muy rápido acerca de cómo se manejaba el mismísimo Padre de Todo.

–No me ofrece nada nuevo, Padre de Todo. Eso lo puedo obtener con Thor a mi lado.

La resolución de apartar a aquel joven, y su influencia, del lado de su hijo se volvió férrea.

–Thor no reina, es el protector del reino pero no tiene poder político; y cuando lo tenga habrán pasado años. Puedo añadir a esta propuesta, la ciudadanía asgardiana. Laufey ya no podrá entrometerse en tus decisiones, ya no se diga que no podrá juzgarte por el ataque que hiciste contra su persona. No serás un jötun, sino un as. Pasado un tiempo, si lo has hecho bien, y dado que no necesitaré el permiso de tu padre, puedo anular tu matrimonio con mi hijo aduciendo que no puedes tener herederos. Y aun así continuarás viviendo en Asgard, con un título noble. Riquezas, ciudadanía y poder, además de mi agradecimiento –añadió –y debo advertir que estoy acostumbrado a pedir una sola vez, esta propuesta no te la volveré a conceder.

–Tendré que pensarlo –dijo Loki con aire meditabundo. No podía dar una respuesta en ese momento, además le gustaba la idea de poder mortificar un poco al poderoso Odín. –¿Puedo preguntar porque no le ha ordenado a Thor qué se aparte de mí? –No olvidaba que el rey le había gritado a su hijo que él decidía que debía tolerar y que no.

Odín se quedó en silencio por un momento.

–Porque me ha dicho que no –se sinceró el rey. No le mandó directamente que rechazara a su consorte, pero le había pedido prudencia en sus relaciones. Thor jamás decía que no a una petición suya, pero en sus ojos leyó que no lo iba a obedecer. Era Thor el que estaba encaprichándose con el jötun, no al revés; era por eso que le pedía aquel favor. –Márchate pues, no olvides mis palabras. Cuando regresemos a Asgard querré tu respuesta –y movió una mano despidiéndolo.

Nada más salir, se encontró con Thor de frente. Parecía un poco nervioso, quizás intuía parte de la plática si era verdad que Odín había hablado con él antes. Loki sonrió, y ese único gesto calmó al dios del trueno. Lo acompañó para despedirlo en la zona que se usaba para transportar gente en el Bifrost.

–Cuídate –le deseó Loki. –Sé que no será divertido encontrar al tubérculo con ojos sin mí, pero ya encontrarás algo conque entretenerte –dijo sonriendo.

Thor levantó sus manos para darle un beso en ellas en muestra de cariño. Había vuelto a su formal trato hacia él, lo que no molestaba a Loki de ninguna manera, no esperaba una adiós cargado de besos cuando ya se habían despedido enredados uno en el otro entre las sábanas.

–Te escribiré en cuanto tenga tiempo –dijo Thor. Aunque sin duda sería como su correspondencia anterior, de una misiva por semana. Antes de que se fuera, Thor le retuvo un instante más. –Te voy a echar de menos –añadió. Entonces dejó ir sus manos.

Loki lo miró alejarse pero antes de que se alejara más, lo alcanzó por la capa.

–No te agradecí por impedir aquel tratado que Kranjcar promovió y en el cual iba a salir muy mal parado, así que… gracias –dijo en ese momento. Con todo lo que sucedía siempre a su alrededor casi lo había olvidado y justo en ese momento, le pareció adecuado hacerlo. –En cuanto a Hagen –pudo ver la expresión de enfado en Thor –no me gustaron sus palabras –respondió por fin a su pregunta.

Thor sonrió.

–¿Y tenías que esperar hasta este momento para decírmelo? –Preguntó riéndose.

Parecía que les era difícil separarse. Era consciente de la serie de secretos que llevaba consigo, tales como que Hagen se encontraba vivo o que ahora Odín quería que se separaran. Finalmente Loki se unió a Ertan y su guardia. Radha viajaba con él como miembro de su séquito. El chico era muy nervioso para estar en la guerra, así que le habían cambiado del servicio de Thor, al de él.

Las luces del Bifrost descendieron y de pronto, estaba nuevamente en Asgard. Loki soltó un suspiro nada más llegar. Frigga fue directa hacia él con la palabra "bienvenido" en los labios y un fuerte abrazo.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Capítulo VII

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS

.

CAPÍTULO VII

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora: <strong>

**Esto no lo escribí, lo parí. Ahora extraño los episodios de guerra. En fin, mismos créditos financieros que en el primer capítulo. Agradezco mucho a Cuencas Vacías por no asesinarme en esta ocasión y en cambio ser paciente y ayudarme con la coherencia y fluidez del capítulo hasta que quedamos contentas del mismo. (sé que te correrán de tu trabajo por esto ¡pero ni te gusta!). Agradezco a quienes me enviaron un review, a quienes siguen la historia y a quienes simplemente la leen. Y especialmente a Yaya por regalarme el poster de Thor para mi inspiración personal. **

**Ya no diré nada acerca de la longitud de los capítulos. Salen como tienen que salir y no hay más. No sé si hemos conseguido superar el capítulo anterior pero como son de temática diferente, lleva un ritmo diferente. Quiero anunciarles que Odín ganó el premio al mejor padre del año, básicamente ha sido porque Heimdall lo ha robado por él. (Lo siento, tenía que bromear con eso). **

**Sin más… bienvenidos a la Corte de Asgard. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Intrigas e hipocresías al por mayor, un poco de M, AU, Thorki… **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Capítulo VII:

.

La algarabía de la tasca era mayor desde que varias unidades de soldados fueron licenciadas de la guerra. Se decía que habían ganado pero el Padre de Todo aún no volvía para celebrar la victoria. El hombre que recién entraba, llegaba tarde. Sabía que le esperaban en un salón privado en la parte superior. Subió, antes de abrir la puerta, alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

–Te juro que los midgardianos no tienen idea de otros reinos, pero si de algo saben, es de seda –dijo una voz de mujer –tengo unas telas hermosas. Intenté nuevamente colocar algunas entre las damas de la corte pero la perra de Olenna aún me tiene vetada –se quejó. Aquella palabra estaba por dejar de ser un insulto y pasar a ser un segundo nombre.

Entró en la sala. La mujer tenía un claro acento de Gundersheim y ojos rasgados, como muchos de sus conterráneos; era comerciante y se dedicaba principalmente a indumentaria y joyería. Tenía un problema con Olenna que con el paso de los años no hacía sino macerarse. Su interlocutor era un hombretón bastante robusto, casi tanto como Volstagg, y al igual que el capitán hired también usaba una larga barba, solo que la suya ya pintaba varias canas. Éste último se acercó a abrazarlo como bienvenida. Eran consuegros.

–Mi querido gobernador de Harokim –lo saludó burlonamente el otro hombre.

Se disculpó por su tardanza. Ya habían ordenado cerveza, así que tomó asiento. La fortuna les había dotado de riquezas, a uno como gobernador de una de las ciudades de Asgard, al otro como líder gremial de acereros de Nidavelir, y a la otra como mercante de la nobleza; pero ahora la puerta de la bonanza se estaba cerrando. Las influencias que antes tuvieran en el palacio habían menguado desde que Sif fue hecha princesa; aunque ellos tres bien sabían que no era cosa de la chica, ni siquiera de su generalísimo padre, sino de la madre de esta. Cuando se nombró a la joven como prometida del príncipe heredero, Olenna se había conducido con tanta vanidad, que parecía que ella fuera la novia.

–Mi hijo me habló del nombramiento de Bran, hijo de Vorts; como general de los hired –dijo el líder gremial. Ambos hombres tenían hijos en el ejército. La comerciante continuaba soltera, no por falta de oportunidad, sino por decisión propia.

–El mío hizo lo mismo, parece que se lleva bien con aquel hombre pero… –el gobernador hizo una mueca en una línea –Bran puede tener modales de carnicero pero tiene tanto sentido del honor como el mismo Starkag, y no tiene esposa que le haga cambiar de parecer cuando cometa una necedad. Su nombramiento es importante pero te apuesto a que no afectará la vida de palacio, en un año la bruja de Olenna estará intentando casarlo con su sobrina –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no había otro remedio, él no tenía hijas. ¿Y entonces dónde estaría la oportunidad que ellos deseaban de escalar entre la nobleza? –No soy avaricioso, sólo quiero ver a mis hijos, ya no como capitanes, tal vez como segundos al mando de una unidad; como mayordomo del palacio o jefe de los pajes, maestre adjunto, guardián de la reina… –dijo moviendo las manos. Alguno de aquellos puestos.

–Ya, y yo sólo quiero ver a la reina Frigga usando mis joyas –dijo la mujer.

Los tres soltaron la risa. El acerero asintió dando por ciertas sus palabras.

–Al menos con Hibald se podía obtener algo, sólo había que meterle unas cuantas chicas en la cama. Ah como le gustaban las pelirrojas –dijo el hombretón con nostalgia. Era un experto en el área de meter mujeres en los lechos de los nobles, había provisto de varias de muy buen ver, inclusive para el mismísimo dios del trueno y los tres guerreros; por cierto, Hogun había devuelto la suya. –Estoy intentando encontrar una al gusto de Oleg, ahora que es capitán de la guardia –dijo el hombre.

El gobernador mostró de inmediato enfado.

–Escupo en el capitán Oleg –dijo, pero era en un sentido figurado.

Levantaron las copas y bebieron a la salud del general muerto. Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Posiblemente la cabeza del acerero se había ido a las cuentas, como dueño del clan enriquecía mucho más cuando se declaraba guerra. Su preocupación se debía a que Olenna intentaba colocar acero svartá debido a que tenía un íntimo amigo que lo importaba.

–Puede que tenga la solución –dijo el gobernador de pronto, pareció dudar de seguir hablando pero finalmente lo hizo –el príncipe Loki.

El acerero se irguió en la silla como si le hubiera dado un golpe directo en la nariz, en cambio la mujer alzó una ceja, completamente escéptica.

–¿El segundo consorte? No sé si te has enterado amigo pero en este momento los jötun no son muy queridos. Se sabe que fueron ellos quienes cegaron la vida de Hibald. Si no han asesinado a los que vinieron con el príncipe es porque los nobles no son tan valientes como para plantarles cara –dijo negando el acerero –ese príncipe está solo, carece de cualquier influencia en la vida de palacio.

De entre sus ropas el gobernador sacó un pedazo de pergamino que colocó sobre la mesa. La comerciante lo miró antes de tomarlo.

–Es una misiva del príncipe Thor al segundo consorte –les explicó –una copia, desde luego, la original está en el palacio, es más, creo que aún no se la han entregado –dijo riéndose, no lo pudo evitar –me ha salido cara.

La mujer no preguntó el precio, en cambió levantó una mano para que la dejara concentrarse en su lectura. No era una carta larga, menos de una cuartilla pero repasó las palabras una y otra vez hasta estar segura de que lo que leía no era mentira, sin decir nada, se la pasó a su otro amigo.

–¿Estás son palabras del dios del trueno? –Preguntó sorprendida, el otro asintió. –¿Cómo la has conseguido? ¡Olvida eso! No lo puedo creer, pensé que el segundo matrimonio sólo era por entera conveniencia y por la novedad de acostarse con un jötun ¿cuántos en Asgard pueden presumir de ello? –Dijo mirando al acerero.

–Ninguno –dijo éste –bueno, el príncipe heredero–añadió poniendo la carta sobre la mesa.

–Como dices, puede que el príncipe Loki esté solo y cuando Olenna se entere de esto lo va a destrozar, porque claro, se va a enterar –vaticinó –así pues, nuestro joven príncipe no cuenta aún con amistades, eso es mejor que mejor; estoy seguro que sabrá ser agradecido con quienes le tiendan la mano en estos momentos.

–¿Vamos a apostarle a la lujuria? –Preguntó la mujer. –Ninguna novia de nuestro querido dios del trueno ha durado, ¿recuerdan a aquella de Nidavelir? La que era castaña y pequeña como un pajarillo, le tuvo encantado unos meses… –e hizo memoria intentando traer el nombre de la chica pero no pudo. La joven al fin y al cabo había pasado sin pena ni gloria.

En ese momento el gobernador sacó otro pedazo de pergamino. El hombre no haría tal ofrecimiento a sus amigos sino estuviera seguro de lo que hacía.

–Aquí tengo la misiva que le envió a la princesa Sif –dijo.

La comerciante de inmediato se la arrancó de las manos para leerla.

–Esto debe ser una broma, espero que hayas verificado la autenticidad de estas palabras porque yo le he hablado con más pasión a mi gato –dijo la mujer. Puso una carta sobre la otra.

–Puedo asegurar que son auténticas. También me contaron anécdotas de los desposados en la guerra en Alfheim, una fuente más que fidedigna –dijo el gobernador, de hecho se lo había referido su hijo menor–los vieron besándose en público delante del mismísimo Padre de Todo. –Los otros dos se quedaron congelados –dicen que lo tiene seducido hasta la locura. También que lo tiene embrujado pero esas son patrañas –dijo sabiendo que eso último era un rumor que estaba haciendo correr el capitán de la guardia.

El acerero recuperó su semblante y miró fijamente a sus amigos. De pronto empezó a reír a carcajadas, se calmó un segundo después para poder hablar y explicarse.

–Con las influencias adecuadas puede llegar lejos, y me imagino que no es difícil acercarse hasta él –dijo mirando al gobernador que negó con la cabeza. –Menos mal que no hay que hacerle mil caravanas a nadie para obtener una audiencia. –Miró su vaso, ya estaba casi vacío pero había suficiente, lo levantó para que brindaran, porque habían tomado una decisión. –Por el príncipe Loki y porque el heredero al trono continúe tan deseoso de él como hasta ahora.

.

Se removió en la cama, la consciencia empezó a hacer presa de él. Estiró una mano buscando a Thor para abrazarse a él y conciliar de nuevo el sueño pero no lo encontró. ¿A dónde lo había enviado ahora Odín? Esperó a escuchar el trajinar del campamento o que de pronto anunciaran que los estaban atacando, sin embargo todo estaba muy silencioso. Loki abrió los ojos por fin, la estancia se aclaró con la luz del amanecer, aún era temprano pero sintió que durmió demasiado. Tardó un par de minutos más en recordar que estaba en su alcoba en Valaskialf y no en el acantonamiento en Alfheim. Tomó las sabanas y se enredó en ellas, echaba de menos el cuerpo de Thor a su lado. Llevaba dos días despertando de la misma manera, no dejaba de pensar en las caricias de Thor sobre su cuerpo, rememoraba aquello con tanta nitidez que casi podía sentir el aliento del rubio sobre su nuca. Apretó los ojos y por un instante lo tuvo a su lado.

Se enderezó al fin y al cabo pero se quedó dentro de la cama. Sus pensamientos se fueron hacía la propuesta de Odín, sabía que era algo que no debía tomar a la ligera, que debía meditar concienzudamente. Todo lo que le prometió sonaba bien, pero lo que más le atraía era la posibilidad de quedarse en Asgard como ciudadano, completamente fuera del alcance de Laufey pero para ello tenía que renunciar a Thor. ¿Y si decía que no? Sin embargo antes de continuar meditando la idea, llamaron a la puerta. La cabeza de Radha se asomó.

–Buenos días, mi señor –lo saludó –veo que ya ha despertado, pediré el desayuno para usted –le dijo. Seguro que el paje, al igual que él, tenía el horario trastocado por la vida en Alfheim. Llevaba en las manos una misiva. Thor había prometido escribirle pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

La desdobló mientras Radha abría las cortinas del balcón permitiendo la luz del sol colarse.

"_Loki, _

_No hemos encontrado a Adalster, los hombres están desanimados pues esperaban un pronto retorno al hogar, esa es una añoranza que comparto con ellos. Por cierto, ordenaré que empiecen a buscarlo enterrado en los sembradíos de vegetales. _

_Hemos tenido otro conclave con tu padre y hermano, siguen tan encantadores como siempre. Laufey te concede su perdón y suspende la orden de arrestarte. Aunque podría ser una artimaña para echarte guante en cuanto te dejes ver. Aun así ¿qué es la vida sin algunos riesgos? _

_Hablando de ello, no sé cómo decírtelo pero te extraño. _

_No he dejado de pensar en tus ojos y las incógnitas que reservan, ni sé cómo llenar el vacío que has dejado tras tu partida. Ven a mi lado y alivia esta nostalgia que tengo de ti. _"

Loki rió, primero por aquella broma privada del príncipe de Alfheim transformado en un tubérculo y segundo porque podía apostar que las últimas frases fueron idea de Fandral. Thor no era dado a decir tales cosas pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír. Dobló la carta de nuevo, abandonó la cama. En cuanto a las noticias de su padre, aquella concesión de perdón debía ser ratificada por Laufey con algún mensaje; ojalá pasara pronto pues Ull y Vill, sus únicos amigos en la corte se mantenían apartados de él por aquel incidente en Ostlandet, y era difícil no verlos cuando sus aposentos estaban inmediatamente al lado. Aquella muestra de misericordia también significaba que Laufey no renunciaba ni a la alianza con Asgard ni a sus planes para con él. ¿Qué quería? Loki no dejaba de preguntárselo, igual y dejaría de importar si aceptaba la propuesta de Odín.

–Príncipe, la reina Frigga quiere que le informe del cambio en el lugar del festejo en honor a usted, y a los que volvieron de la guerra –dijo Radha.

Frigga había insistido en aquella celebración para honrar que volvió a salvo y victorioso de la batalla, se habían invitado a otros nobles y soldados que retornaron igualmente de Alfheim. Loki no dijo que no. El cambio de lugar era en razón al número de invitados, sin duda los ases eran afectos a celebrar ese tipo de cosas. Se puso presentable, desayunó y pensó en que debía encontrar algo qué hacer, se negaba a encontrarse melancólico, sin embargo su paje entró para anunciarle que tenía una visita.

–Se presentó como Yrsa, es una comerciante de Gundersheim –dijo Radha.

Loki accedió a verla extrañado porque no la conocía ni de oídas, la hizo esperar sólo un instante antes de encontrarse con ella en el recibidor de sus aposentos. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, eran rasgados igual que los de Hogun. La mujer hizo una caravana delicada, poseía una sonrisa amplia y esperó a que él le indicara que podía sentarse.

Yrsa miró a Loki como estudiándolo. Había contemplado al príncipe de Jötunheim previamente, el día que las tropas marcharon a Alfheim, pero lo había hecho de lejos. Ese día el Loki que había visto tenía la piel azul y vestía ropas hechas con pieles que dejaban al descubierto sus brazos y parte de su pecho. Por ello en ese momento se sorprendió al verlo aparecer más similar a los aesir. La superaba en estatura, lo cual no era de extrañar, después de todo seguía siendo de la raza de los gigantes. Su piel pálida realzaba sus rasgos de una delgadez angulosa que le daba a su semblante un aire solemne, pero lo más asombroso en él eran sus ojos, cuando la miró Yrsa sintió que era transparente para él. Su porte era digno de la nobleza aesir y con las ropas adecuadas, nadie en la corte se atrevería a tratarlo con desdén, la misma Olenna que daba importancia a la apariencia, no se atrevería a hacerle un desplante de frente. Como buena comerciante que era, se fijó en la ropa que llevaba ese día, se percató de que, aunque era digna de su rango, estaba lejos de la opulencia con la que ella pretendía ataviarlo.

–Príncipe Loki, es un honor estar ante usted, mi nombre es Yrsa. He escuchado de sus hazañas y su gran habilidad en los combates de Alfheim y eso me hizo desear conocerlo, le agradezco por haberme recibido cuando sólo soy una comerciante sin rango ni importancia dentro de la corte –dijo la mujer, toda ella adulación y lisonjas. –Le he traído un obsequio, espero que sea de su agrado –movió las manos sobre el paquete que llevaba envuelto en papel dejando al descubierto ropajes de rica confección. Eran negros entrelazados con verde, ribeteados en oro. Loki no se dejó deslumbrar aunque estaba curioso de saber de qué iba aquello –si me permite la osadía, el color verde combina con sus ojos, y los hará resaltar espléndidamente –lo halagó.

No era confiado, y la visita inesperada de aquella mujer le indicaba que deseaba algo. Tomó las ropas y las sacó de su envoltorio para mirarlas, le tela era suave, sin duda se trataba de una prenda fina y costosa. No pensó que hubiera una trampa más que el hecho de que deseaba adularlo pero si tuvo qué preguntarse por qué lo hacía en ese momento y no antes cuándo permaneció en palacio, bajó la ropa y miró a la comerciante a los ojos.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Le preguntó sin ningún adorno. La sonrisa de la mujer danzó por un instante en su boca –es un regalo agradable pero si quisiera ropa podría pagarla; así que respóndeme con más que frases corteses y vacuas –señaló. Como príncipe consorte tenía una asignación, y su padre por supuesto que le envió con una dote, no necesitaba de presentes.

–No es mi intención insultarlo, por supuesto sé que puede pagarlo –dijo Yrsa. Loki continuó su asedio con la mirada. –El príncipe es directo, eso me gusta –dijo al fin la comerciante dejando de lado la sonrisa que portaba para cambiarla por una que reflejaba astucia. –Me pregunta que es lo que quiero, pues bien, deseo lo que todo buen comerciante quiere. Este es el primer obsequio de muchos más con los que, si me lo permite, voy a colmarlo. Mi deseo es que use estos ropajes reales en el festejo que organizó la reina por su retorno a palacio, y en muchas ceremonias más. Deseo que los nobles se pregunten quién se las proveyó, y esa seré yo. Quiero que le envidien las joyas, los tapetes, los muebles y me busquen. Y quizás un día usted invitará a la reina Frigga a desayunar y yo me encontraré aquí en su compañía, por supuesto que será un error del paje que me ha permitido pasar, pero usted con su buen ojo quizá elija algo de mi mercancía, quizás un collar de zafiros de Svartálfheim para la reina; más aún el día del retorno del príncipe Thor usted podría obsequiarle una capa roja, bordada en plata élfica que por cierto ya se está elaborando en los talleres y correrá por mi cuenta –la mujer se rió sin poder evitarlo dejando correr su imaginación. –Eso es lo que deseo.

–Entiendo tu pretensión pero ahora debo preguntarte porqué has venido a buscarme precisamente a mí. No soy querido en la corte, las damas de la misma, Iôunn, Olenna, Sif, Freyja, son más apropiadas para influir a tu favor –dijo.

Yrsa soltó un suspiro.

–No voy a mentirle. La madre de la princesa Sif me tiene vetada de la corte –se sinceró –dijo que le había escatimado en la mercancía, lo cual no fue cierto pero los otros cortesanos lo tomaron como tal así que… estoy al borde de la ruina. –Loki la miró con escepticismo. –Usted podrá pensar que lady Olenna no puede en realidad impedir nada, pero se equivoca, maneja a los nobles con una mano a la cintura y también a la servidumbre; la nobleza olvida que son los pajes quiénes les llevan su comida, sus mensajes, vigilan sus puertas y escuchan sus secretos y ella paga muy bien por conocer quién, dónde y cuándo suceden las cosas –dijo pues Loki le había pedido franqueza. –He tratado de sortear los obstáculos que ha puesto en mi camino pero no es posible para alguien de mi rango. Sin embargo príncipe, si hay alguien fuera de la sombra de ese ser, es usted.

Loki no le daba importancia a Olenna. No olvidaba que desde que desposó a Thor el trato de los cortesanos se tornó frío, con menosprecio, y a Loki no le había importado. En Jötunheim no se sucedían así las cosas, no había juegos de cortes, los asuntos siempre se arreglaban de frente y en más de una ocasión con golpes que los solventaban.

–Me halagan tus prendas Yrsa –dijo finalmente tras pensar en ello. –Las aceptaré y no olvidaré lo que me has contado – Loki era mesurado, no quería decirle que no a destajo y la mujer le había dicho algo que jamás se hubiera parado a pensar.

Yrsa se dio por satisfecha con sus palabras.

–Si me necesita sólo mande a su paje, me aseguraré de que sepa dónde encontrarme –le dijo. Yrsa hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Loki dejó las prendas a sabiendas de que Radha se encargaría de ponerlas en su sitio.

Decidió responder a Thor su misiva.

"_Thor, _

_Empiezo a creer que me has engañado respecto a Adalster. Un tubérculo no podría esconderse para siempre de dos ejércitos y de la vista de Heimdall ¿no será que lo tienes más cerca de lo que crees? De cualquier forma, espero que tu empresa triunfe. _

_Dile a Fandral que sus palabras son adecuadas para cualquier doncella, no dudo que le hayan prodigado más de una mirada llena de amor incondicional pero sus encantos no me hicieron efecto alguno. Coincido contigo en cuanto a los riesgos pero no quiero tentar mi suerte poniéndome cerca de mi padre, como bien dijiste en el campamento, su cercanía hace un extraño efecto en mí, prefiero aguardar al momento en qué informes que no están cerca del ejército as. _

_Te dedico cada uno de mis pensamientos."_

Se detuvo en la última parte de la carta. No debería buscar verlo, pues su cercanía le impediría pensar la propuesta de Odín pero no pudo evitar finalmente dejar aquellas palabras en la carta.

.

Bajó la espada. Su pecho se agitaba por el esfuerzo realizado en el entrenamiento, se apartó los cabellos de la cara. Sonrió a su contrincante en el suelo. La adrenalina le corría por todo el cuerpo, casi como si estuviera en el campo de batalla aunque no estaba ni cerca de éste. Hizo una respiración más profunda, estaba esperando que se pusiera en pie para lanzarse de nuevo al ataque cuando su doncella apareció.

–Mi señora –dijo acercándose y viendo de reojo al gigante que entrenaba con ella. –Su madre la manda a llamar –añadió en voz un poco más baja.

Sif soltó un suspiro de decepción. El gigante derrotado era Ull, uno de los jötun venido con el príncipe consorte, éste le hizo una mueca burlona, porque claro, él no tenía a su madre llamándolo para sacarlo del entrenamiento.

–¿Es muy urgente? –Le preguntó la guerrera pensando en que podría evadirse del llamado pero la doncella sólo asintió. –¿Mañana a la misma hora? –Le preguntó entonces a Ull. Al otro lado de la cerca había un corro de guerreros que habían detenido sus ejercicios para observar la pelea. Había elegido al par de gemelos para entrenar porque, debía admitirlo, le dio pena verlos tan aislados y solitarios. La primera vez los hermanos la miraron como si planeara algo, pero aceptaron y desde luego que no temieron golpearla ni lastimarla en el enfrentamiento. A pesar de su muestra de cortesía, ningún otro soldado se animó a practicar con ellos, en especial desde que se corrieron rumores acerca de la muerte del general Hibald. En el colmo, Ull le caía bien. Su humor ácido era el contraste puro de la zalamería de los cortesanos de Asgard.

–Tal vez, depende de si tu madre te deja venir –dijo el jötun con la confianza con la que siempre se había manejado. Si de su propio príncipe era capaz de reírse, no iba a ir una princesa de otro reino a enseñarle modales.

–No tientes tu suerte –le dijo entre risas, aunque seguro que el gigante tendría razón.

Le pasó sus armas a su escudero para que se encargara de éstas mientras ella se alejaba por los pasillos con Myr, su doncella, por detrás. Por los corredores algunos la saludaron pero ella no se detuvo a hacer plática con nadie, en cambio en cuanto entró a sus aposentos aguardó por el regaño de su progenitora. Quería a su madre, desde luego, no tanto como a su padre a quien adoraba, pero le molestaba que desde su matrimonio con Thor no dejara de intervenir en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. La encontró en su vestidor escogiéndole un vestido para la celebración que Frigga iba a dar por el retorno de algunos de los más excelsos guerreros, en realidad la celebración era por Loki pero Olenna prefería pretender que era por el ascenso de Oleg como capitán de los einheriar.

Normalmente ellas no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas, Sif compartía las comidas con alguno de los tres guerreros o con Thor, entrenaba con ellos o con sus ulfhednar a los cuales les hacía bien que los hiciera morder el polvo cada tanto solo para recordarles que no por ser mujer era blanda; y por las tardes podía charlar apaciblemente con Starkag de estrategia militar o de cualquier anécdota de cuando el rey Odín y su progenitor servían al anterior Padre de Todo, el rey Bor. Y en la cena podía volver a reunirse con ellos, y hablar con Hogun a quien todos tenían que sacarle las palabras casi con tirabuzón, excepto ella.

Pero la guerra los mantenía a ellos lejos, y a su madre cerca.

–¿Me has mandado a llamar? –Le preguntó.

Su madre se giró, no tenía el ceño fruncido y eso hizo temer más a Sif. La vio sacar una misiva. Con el Bifrost sellado se había perdido comunicación con Alfheim pero finalmente los mensajeros volvían a transitar entre reinos. La tomó pensando que era de su padre, con suerte, le pediría que regresara al campo de batalla pero después se quitó esa ilusión, su fracción de ulfhednar habían sido licenciada por el rey.

–De tu esposo –le dijo.

Thor jamás le había escrito nada en su vida. Fue todo un detalle encontrar que la carta seguía sellada, seguro que su madre echó mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrirla.

"_Sif,_

_Me quedaré en Alfheim para encontrar a Adalster. Los ulfhednar te echan de menos, dicen que les levantas la moral sólo con verte, tú y yo sabemos que son dichos de Bran; por cierto, ahora los consejos de guerra son más divertidos. _

_Los tres guerreros se quedarán, aunque preferirían estar en batalla que buscando al príncipe. _

_Cuídate"._

–Todo el reino sabe que permanecerá en Alfheim hasta que capturen a ese príncipe bárbaro, pero es bueno que él mismo te diga donde se encuentra –le dijo su madre.

Sif cambió de opinión, en lo que su madre se había vuelto diestra era en sellar lacres. Dejó la carta sobre la cama. Mientras ella se acicalaba su madre parloteó lo mismo de siempre: que Thor por fin le había hecho caso cuando le pidió que la sacara de la guerra porque no era su lugar, que la adoraba más que al sol y la luna, que en cuanto tuvieran un heredero sabría lo que era la felicidad… Más o menos así era la charla de todos los días. A veces tenía el impulso de hacerle saber a su madre que no amaba a Thor y que era recíproco, pero esos sentimientos o carencia de los mismos, eran de índole personal. Sif no había vuelto a Alfheim porque el Bifrost se selló y aunque pensó por un instante en que podía darle alcance a Loki y partir con él, tuvo otra razón de mucho mayor peso para quedarse; esa que compartía con el maestre Harma y que ni a su madre le había contado.

La dejó elegir su ropa. Seda y encajes con brocado de marfil para la ocasión. No le gustaban los vestidos tan elaborados y estorbosos pero su padre siempre le enseñó a escoger sus batallas, una ridícula prenda no era motivo para clavarle la espada a nadie. Desde su compromiso con Thor las nobles, los sirvientes e inclusive los concejales del reino, habían cambiado su forma de tratarla, la vida en palacio ya no le agradaba. La única que continuaba con su mismo trato era Frigga, quién siempre mantenía las intrigas de la corte en un nivel aceptable, pero estaba ocupada como regente y apenas si prestaba atención a lo que sucedía entre los nobles.

Al salir, su madre se detuvo en cada pasillo a charlar con alguien que deseaba saludarlas. Demoraron con el gobernador de Gundersheim y Sif divisó en ese momento a Loki, caminaba al lado de la reina. La valkiria había escuchado mucho sobre él de boca de los ulfhednar; había salvado a Thor del fuego maldito del dragón en dos ocasiones, ayudó vencer a aquella bestia infernal y peleó contra los alfh. Las opiniones en contra versaban sobre su magia, que invocaba demonios o que era tan cruel como su padre. Vio a los nobles, los mismos que en presencia de su madre desearon que Loki pereciera en la guerra, saludarlo, felicitarlo por la gloria en los combates y ser amables con él. Sif sabía que era por Frigga. Ella se lo había advertido a Loki, que la corte era aún peor que la batalla.

.

Aquella mañana Sif se dirigió a las caballerizas vestida con traje para montar. La noche anterior había enviado a su doncella con un mensaje para Loki, en el cual incluía a su amigo Ull, los invitaba a salir de cacería. No tuvo que esperarlo, él ya estaba en las caballerizas cuando ella llegó. Los pajes estaban ensillando las monturas y les lanzaban miradas nerviosas que iban del uno al otro. Ull desde luego que no llevaba caballo.

–El día de ayer sólo pude saludarte antes de que los nobles te acapararan –dijo Sif a modo de saludo.

–Podrías haberme salvado de sus saludos superfluos, creo que más bien te divertiste al observar como tenía que sortearlos –respondió Loki, y ella se rió porque le fue refrescante su actitud.

El caballerizo le pasó las riendas de su yegua blanca, había sido regalo de su padre, su nombre era Freki. En cuanto a Loki, inclusive a ella le sorprendió que usara a Tanngrijos, uno de los sementales de Thor pero no le dijo nada. La partida de caza iniciaba con las luces del alba y por lo general era compuesta por numerosos miembros de la corte pero ese día, de las caballerizas de Valaskialf, sólo salieron ellos dos con sus respectivos pajes, Ull y los perros de caza que pertenecían a la princesa.

El sol los encontró entre la maleza y siguiendo el sonido del río Godul. Sif aparejó su yegua al lado de Loki y él entendió que pretendía que charlaran.

–Estaba harta de encontrarme encerrada en palacio, echo de menos el campamento –le dijo. Loki podía entenderlo, él también lo hacía. –Y de no tener a alguien diferente con quien hablar, las doncellas y demás damas de la corte únicamente tienen un tema de conversación. De no ser por tus amigos, y porque han vuelto legiones de ulfhednar no tendría con quién entrenar.

–Pensé que entrenabas con los berserkir, que estabas en la unidad de tu padre –dijo Loki.

–No, soy capitán de los ulfhednar junto con Fandral. Mi padre es un hombre serio, recto y honorable, no quería escuchar que se dijera que tenía preferencias hacía mí –dijo y captó la mirada de Loki sobre ella –no lo digo porque sea su hija, lo digo porque es la verdad y todo Asgard lo sabe.

Con esa charla descubrieron que tenían un tema en común. Hablaron de la guerra que a ambos les había tocado ver, ella la de Nornheim y él la de Alfheim. Mencionaron a Hogun lanzando a los berserkir al ataque y de qué Volstagg era diferente en el campo de batalla y en la mesa de un banquete. Y desde luego que su charla los llevo irremediablemente hacía Thor.

–La verdad es que Thor superó mis expectativas –dijo Loki acerca de él –su fama lo precedía como uno de los más aguerridos en los nueve reinos, pero además de eso es duro. Lo vi con heridas atroces que hubieran tumbado a cualquier otro y sin embargo, él estaba de pie en primera línea de batalla –se interrumpió de pronto. –Sus hombres le tienen gran estima…

–…Porque jamás les pide nada que no esté dispuesto a hacer –dijeron sin querer a coro.

Sif tomó la palabra en esta ocasión.

–Sus soldados lo aprecian, en la corte también lo quieren y no se meten nunca con él. Y las doncellas… –en esa parte soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos pensando en el tema. Como en antaño, no era un tema que ocasionara celos en ella. Loki la miró, no quería parecer insistente pero tenía curiosidad.

–No puedes decir algo como eso y quedarte callada a mitad de la oración –la instó.

Sif miró el camino, tanteando sus palabras.

–Los amigos que tiene son por una razón. Con Hogun comparte la disciplina de la guerra, con Volstagg el gusto por la comida y con Fandral el deleite por las doncellas y por alguno que otro hombre –contó. Loki esperaba que dijera que compartía con ella pero no dijo nada relacionado con eso. –Aun así hay una diferencia entre ambos, Fandral conquista todo lo que se menea, y a Thor se le echa encima todo lo que se mueve, y claro, él no dice que no. Se acostaba con todo lo que se le ofrecía –dijo riéndose –y nosotros somos sus consortes –añadió con ironía.

Eso hizo a Loki percatarse de porqué Thor no lo rechazó la primera vez. Y no le sorprendió saberlo, su experiencia en la cama denotaba numerosos amantes.

–Y aun así se maneja con diplomacia en público –dijo Loki.

–No es muy dado a las muestras de cariño ante nadie, sólo con Frigga. A mí ni siquiera me toma de las manos –dijo Sif. Sus caballos andaban con paso lento, como si intuyeran el estado de ánimo de sus jinetes. La valkiria miró a Loki de reojo –he escuchado de un rumor absurdo sucedido en Alfheim.

–Después de lo que me has contado, eres libre de inquirir lo que quieras –dijo Loki como si le adivinara el pensamiento.

–Me contaron que te besó en público y además delante del rey.

–Estaba ebrio –aceptó Loki.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Sif estaba sorprendida por saber que era cierto, se lo había dicho su primo pero no quiso creerlo porque presumía de conocer a su amigo. En cuanto a Loki, pensó que Thor era mesurado cuando acariciaba sus manos en señal de despedida y cuando se acercaba tanto que casi le besaba; ahora descubría que no era así. Thor jamás había sido diplomático con él. ¿Era por ello que la gente insistía que le tenía hechizado? Loki nunca lo hubiera adivinado, antes no tenía punto de comparación de cómo era Thor con sus parejas.

–¡Hey! –Gritó de pronto Ull señalando a la lejanía. Los perros que habían estado olfateando todo ese tiempo el suelo o la brisa, ladraron estruendosamente y salieron corriendo detrás del jabalí que se perdía en la distancia. –Pueden trenzarse el cabello después, o si quieren continúen, así me quedo yo con la presa –dijo el gigante corriendo detrás de los canes.

Al atardecer, tras la batida volvieron a palacio. Sif y Loki habían dejado correr la conversación acerca de Thor, ambos reían recordando los momentos más destacables de la jornada. Los pajes llevaban las presas abatidas, tres ciervos, el jabalí y un par de corzos. Antes de llegar a las caballerizas encontraron un corro de cortesanos que esperaban su retorno, con mesas de apuestas incluidas. La sonrisa en el rostro de ambos se congeló al instante. Sif había pasado un buen rato en compañía de los jötun. Loki era bastante listo, tenía un tino excelente con la lanza aunque con arco y flecha fuera un total asco, inclusive se había caído del caballo, y él que más se había reído de eso fue Ull; Loki se excusó aludiendo que no dominaba aún su montura. Sif encontró, extrañamente, un compañero en él. El jabalí había caído bajo su mano, así que le dio órdenes a su sirviente de enviarlo a las cocinas para que se preparara un banquete para ellos dos.

No quiso saber de las apuestas de los otros nobles, ni indagó en sus miradas de orgullo y decepción. A veces tenía ganas de gritarles que no esperaran nada de ella, porque jamás actuaría como deseaban. Estaba cansada de que todos le dieran consejos, debido a su juventud, y creyeran que podían influir en sus decisiones, especialmente su madre.

–Enviaré a mi doncella para informarte la hora de la cena –dijo Sif a Loki, quién asintió.

En cuanto entró a sus alcobas su madre ya la aguardaba. ¿No se suponía que estaba en reunión con Iôunn? De nada servía que intentara pasarla de largo, pues estaba a mitad de su alcoba.

–¿Cómo te ves cuando estás con el jötun? –Le preguntó.

–No muy distinta de cuando estoy con cualquier otra persona –respondió sin disimular el fastidio que sentía.

–No eludas mi pregunta –le reprochó –sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Tu lugar como consorte no es haciéndote amiga de quién puede cuestionar tu sitio al lado del próximo rey de Asgard. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se dice de ese salvaje? Oleg lo vigiló por nosotras en el campamento ¡dormía todo el tiempo en la tienda de tu esposo! –Estalló. El día anterior no había hablado con su sobrino pues no quería privarlo de la felicidad de su nuevo cargo, pero esa mañana mientras Sif salía de cacería con el jötun hablaron de todo lo sucedido en Alfheim.

–Que resulta que también es el suyo –dijo Sif sin contenerse –¿y cómo quieres que lo olvide si tú no dejas de recordármelo todo el tiempo? –Dijo la valquiria. Los ojos de Olenna se entrecerraron peligrosamente. –¿Qué esperas que te diga? Trato de actuar lo mejor posible como princesa, de evitar errores, hago lo que me has pedido en cada ocasión pero no tengo pensado hacerme su enemiga ¿eso es lo que querrías?

Olenna negó con la cabeza. Su hija no entendía absolutamente nada, como madre su deber era velar por su bienestar, aún en contra de los deseos de la propia Sif. Ella era joven, no sabía que era lo mejor, ni siquiera conocía de intrigas de la corte y ni idea tenía de cómo defendía cada uno de sus derechos. ¿Estaba mal que una madre se preocupara por su hija?

–Tu padre te ha llenado la cabeza con el sentido del honor pero esas son tonterías si es tu futuro lo que está en riesgo –dijo, pero la mirada de Sif denotó que no consentía esa idea. –Ese usurpador no vivirá eternamente –señaló. Hubo algo en la manera que lo dijo, que hizo que la piel de Sif se erizara.

–No digas eso, madre.

–¿Acaso es inapropiado decir que un hombre puede morir? Hay accidentes todos los días, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, muchos suceden en las partidas de caza –dijo como si lo meditara –pensándolo bien, es muy conveniente que tengas una amistad con él. Si algo llegara a pasarle, lo cual no sería tan extraño pues muchos en la corte no lo quieren; todos voltearían a ver a quien resulte más favorecida, que serías tú. En cambio sí demuestras que eres tan superior que no te importa tener lazos con él y frecuentarlo, nadie pondría en tela de juicio tu inocencia –dijo de pronto.

Sif no podía comprender cómo es que al hacer lo opuesto a lo que su madre quería en un inicio, terminaba haciendo lo que ella deseaba después. Lo mismo sucedió cuando su madre se negaba a que fuera una guerrera y luego cuando se percató de que eso la volvía cercana a Thor, estuvo encantada con ello, como si la propia Olenna hubiera planeado aquella maniobra para que se ganara el cariño del heredero al trono.

–Ya basta, madre.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó como si no comprendiera el reclamo de su hija, que sí lo hacía. –Bien, entonces asegura tu lugar como princesa consorte y ten de una buena vez un heredero –dijo Olenna volvieron a aquel tema, uno que para Sif era una tortura. –Siempre estás diciendo que ansias retornar a Alfheim, que era una pena que el Bifrost estuviera cerrado, pues ya puedes viajar de nuevo. Anda ve, pero procura volver embarazada –la mandó.

Sif había deseado con todo su corazón poner distancia entre su progenitora y ella pero si partía tras esas palabras, parecía que iba porque se lo mandaba.

–Estoy cansada ¿puedes dejarme sola? –dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirla. Su madre no pareció acceder de buen talante pero finalmente lo hizo. Sif envió a su doncella a ver a Loki, le pedía disculpas pero repentinamente se había sentido indispuesta y tendrían que dejar la celebración de la caza para otra ocasión. En realidad su malestar era la impotencia que corría por su cuerpo y su decisión de no hacer lo que su madre ordenaba.

.

Loki dormía. Radha entró como un huracán en su habitación tropezándose en su prisa por llegar a él. La caída del paje lo despertó con un sobresalto y la espada de hielo formándose en su brazo.

–Por Odín, ¿qué pasa? –Preguntó tentado de ir a la ventana para ver si vislumbraba un dragón acercándose en la distancia. Esas costumbres bélicas tardarían en borrarse de su subconsciente. Esperó, pero nadie le gritó que se alistara para la batalla, ni hubo ulfhednar marchando con espadas en ristre.

–Príncipe, acaba de llegar un heraldo de las casas de curación. Emboscaron a los berserkir en Alfheim. –Radha hablaba de prisa –Los heridos fueron enviados a nosotros, traen un mensaje del príncipe Thor –se lo tendió.

Loki lo tomó, era una nota estrujada y garrapateada de prisa: _Por favor, ayúdalos_.

La frase era sencilla, sin remitente ni destinatario pero Loki percibió la angustia con que Thor había escrito aquello. Salió de la cama y se vistió de prisa poniéndose lo primero al alcance. Partió rumbo a las casas de curación con Radha a la saga. El paje le contaba lo que le habían referido. Que los berserkir habían acorralado a Adalster, que en realidad se había tratado de una emboscada cuyo objetivo era matar al general Starkag, que habían llegado una docena de heridos graves. Se calló cuando alcanzaron su destino. Los guardias aposentados en la entrada los dejaron entrar de inmediato.

Uno de los sanadores aguardaba por Loki y le indicó que lo siguiera. Los heridos del ataque se hallaban en la sala principal, debía tratarse de soldados de menor rango y no le pidieron a Loki que fuera donde ellos; en cambio fue conducido a una sala privada. Alguien importante debía haber sido abatido. Le abrieron la puerta de aquel recinto donde lo aguardaba el mismísimo jefe de todos los maestres de Asgard, un sujeto de tal relevancia en la vida de palacio que inclusive era miembro del concejo. Su nombre era Harma. Llevaba el rostro afeitado, los cabellos canos cayéndole sobre las sienes, las manos delgadas y nervudas, y los ojos del frío color del acero. Su paciente yacía tendido en un lector de almas, aquella máquina de nombre irónico pues lo que evidenciaba eran todos los pesares del cuerpo. Loki se acercó, juraba que vería a Starkag agonizante pero no…

–Hogun –susurró al verlo.

Se quedó sólo con Harma.

–Príncipe Loki, el heredero al trono me envió un mensaje insistente de hacerte venir. No lo presencié pero supe lo que hiciste por Sköll, único sobreviviente, además del dios del trueno, del fuego de dragón. Por ello me veo en la necesidad de requerir de tu talento para curar.

Loki asintió. Se acercó aún más al herido. Hogun estaba inconsciente boca abajo sobre el aparato, habían cortado su ropa, exhibía rastros de sangre seca donde los sanadores habían frenado una hemorragia. Respiraba lentamente. Esa herida le recordó una muy similar que había visto en el cuerpo de Thor, cuando luchó contra las escaramuzas del general Vlaövic. Fandral le había referido después que el agujero en el torso de Thor tan similar al que exhibía Hogun se debía a que le habían disparado con un escorpión.

–Un lanzazo que le dio de lleno –se dijo y Harma asintió confirmándolo.

–Le rompió la espina dorsal –le dijo. –Si no encuentro la forma de reparar el daño no sobrevivirá y si lo hace será para yacer tendido en un lecho.

Las manos de Loki se encendieron en el acto. Hacía eso porque no tenía nada contra Hogun, había aprendido a apreciar a los tres guerreros, pero en mayor medida lo hacía por su afecto hacía Thor. Harma era más que nada un cirujano, como ya había aprendido Loki de los sanadores ases. El lector de almas fue activado. El maestre le fue explicando lo que necesitaba de él. Quería que Loki reparara el daño con su magia pero solo después de que él le hubiera colocado las vértebras y los nervios en el lugar adecuado. Regenerar la herida así como estaba implicaba hacer que el cuerpo soldara mal y por tanto requeriría volverlo a romper para empezar de nuevo. Nunca había usado su magia curativa de esa manera pero siguió las instrucciones que Harma le daba.

Con la máquina como guía tomo un escalpelo e hizo aún más grande la herida, Loki iba frenando la hemorragia conforme sucedía. Las manos hábiles de Harma hicieron incisiones aquí y allá uniendo tejido que Loki regeneraba en el acto. Les resultó fácil trabajar juntos como si lo hicieran siempre. El tiempo se fue volando y cuando terminaron ya amanecía. Aun así Loki no tenía sueño, para variar todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su ser, inclusive lo mucho que extrañaba Alfheim se disiparon.

–Gracias príncipe –le dijo Harma llamando a sus ayudantes para que trasladaran a Hogun. Los siguieron, en el trayecto el maestre dio la orden de mantenerlo dormido con narcóticos hasta que supieran si aquella peculiar cirugía mezcla de medicina y magia había funcionado. –Si esto resulta espero que no le resulte abusivo de mi parte requerir su presencia nuevamente cuando mi ciencia no sea suficiente.

–Será un honor –le dijo Loki. Aún estaban acomodando a Hogun cuando Sif llegó.

.

Sif desayunaba junto con su madre. Las desavenencias que habían tenido respecto a diversos aspectos que uno consideraría como privados, habían quedado sosegadas por el momento. Estaban inusitadamente silenciosas. Sif echaba de menos a sus amigos. Estar lejos de ellos era como estar exiliada. Estaba pensando en ello, y fue como si aquella nostalgia invocara el desastre.

–¿Supiste dónde estuvo Loki anoche? –Su madre no debería odiar a alguien que la entretenía tanto. Negó resignada a escuchar otra sarta de nuevos defectos sobre la manera en que el jötun hablaba, como se conducía, o sobre su aspecto, bueno, sobre eso último no había tantos comentarios últimamente. De alguna manera estaba cada vez más imponente, regio y elegante. –En las casas de curación –el tono de su madre era menos duro que de costumbre. –Menos mal que el maestre Harma le encontró un uso a su hechicería, uno que no sea el seducir a tu esposo quiero decir –ya, un poco de veneno o no estaban hablando de Loki.

–¿Quién resultó herido? –Había oído de la llegada de varios soldados desde el frente pero no sabía que hubiera caído alguien importante, si su padre, o el rey, o Thor o Bran hubieran resultado lesionados la noticia habría corrido como reguero de pólvora.

–Ese sujeto, el mestizo venido de Gundersheim –Sif soltó la cuchara. Su madre solía llamar mestizo a una sola persona. El corazón se le estrujo pero no se le notó ni un poco.

–¿Hogun? –Soltó el nombre como si hablara del clima. Olenna asintió. –¿Y dices que Loki acudió en su ayuda?

–Dicen que Harma lo requirió.

–Iré a verlo –anunció desde ya pero procuró comer con mesura como si no tuviera ninguna prisa.

–Claro, es uno de los tres guerreros – apuntó Olenna. Como si tener un título de alguna índole fuera necesario para que Sif se preocupara por las personas. Su madre siguió hablando, ahora de Oleg pero Sif no escuchaba, se limitó a asentir o negar según la expresión de Olenna. Sólo cuando se hubo marchado se permitió casi echar a correr rumbo a las casas de curación.

Un sanador la condujo con la máxima diligencia donde su amigo. Le aseguró que se recuperaría a pesar de la gravedad de sus lesiones. Le quitó un peso de encima con aquellas palabras. Al entrar a la habitación se toparon con Loki. El jötun se giró hacía ellos. Le lanzó una mirada de entendimiento a Sif y ella maldijo por dentro. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas de los nueve reinos había tenido que ser él quién notara su preferencia por su compañero de armas?

–Terminé con mi tarea así que me retiro.

–No es necesario –se adelantó Sif. –Si quieres quédate –era su manera de agradecerle lo que había hecho. Loki se negó.

–Quisiera descansar, fue una noche larga –se despidió y se marchó. El maestre Harma se quedó a revisar al herido, le dijo a Sif que la magia de Loki superaba sus habilidades como sanador y que era una suerte contar con él en momentos como ese. No se quedó demasiado tiempo y finalmente se quedó a solas con Hogun.

Algo debía ir mal con ella, parecía que lo que a otras mujeres les resultaba casi natural a ella se le dificultaba. No pudo hacerle ningún gesto cariñoso ni decirle ninguna palabra, lo encontraba fútil, después de todo él no podía oírla. Toda su preocupación se ahogó en su ser y sencillamente se quedó quieta a su lado mirándolo.

.

La noche cayó, Loki había dormitado gran parte del día abandonando sus aposentos para una escala en la biblioteca de palacio, aunque en realidad lo único que hizo fue pasearse entre los libros. Iba de vuelta a sus habitaciones. Las sienes le palpitaban, vio venir un dolor de cabeza y eso era algo que su magia curativa no arreglaba. Quizá una copa de vino lo relajaría.

El problema era que ni siquiera su mente ágil podía resolver que resolución darle al Padre de Todo. Le daba vueltas a la oferta de Odín pero una parte de él, la misma que anhelaba la compañía de Thor, lo desanimaba de acceder. Pensó que pronto se olvidaría de Alfheim, sin embargo no era así. Noche tras noche se revolvía inquieto entre las sábanas y sólo lograba conciliar el sueño cuando invocaba el recuerdo de Thor y su calor, sus manos curtidas por la guerra en torno a él, su respiración acompasada cerca de su oído y su aliento que podía probar cuando se le antojara. Thor y su espalda amplia y fuerte, Thor y su mirada azul clavada en él cuando despertaba. Su sonrisa al verlo a pesar de dormir pocas horas, y su mano yendo hacía él para acariciarlo, para quitarle un mechón de cabello del rostro o simplemente para tomar su mano.

Aquellos pensamientos incontrolables lo dejaban deseoso de su compañía. Y cuando se quedaba dormido no encontraba consuelo pues su mundo onírico se veía plagado de las noches previas a su partida allá en Tonsberghus. De la manera en que Thor lo había poseído, con un cariño y cuidado que no le había brindado en sus primeros encuentros, pero a la vez reclamando tanto de él, hundiéndose en él, tocándolo, gustándolo de tal manera que Loki se había sentido suyo. Un sentimiento de entrega que lo dejaba devastado.

Con todo eso aguijoneando sus pensamientos no era de extrañar que tuviera aquel malestar. Resolvió primero meterse a la bañera para ver si eso despejaba en algo sus ideas. Al llegar a sus aposentos buscó a Radha para ordenarle que le preparara el baño pero el paje no estaba a la vista. Menudo holgazán. Pasó por la sala de audiencias que poseía, luego por su despacho privado donde ya empezaba a acumular varios libros en su biblioteca personal y finalmente entró a su alcoba.

–Buenas noches mi príncipe –lo saludó una voz femenina en medio de la penumbra. La dueña de dicha voz encendió una luz. Loki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Había una fémina de voluptuoso cuerpo, senos generosos y piel tersa e inmaculada tendida en su cama. De colmo llevaba puesto un vestido rojo cuyo escote descendía entre sus pechos hasta el vientre. Llevaba los hombros desnudos y una suave y larga melena dorada caía sobre ellos. El rostro no se quedaba atrás, tenía pestañas largas que enmarcaban una mirada azul realzada con maquillaje, los pómulos bien delineados y los labios carnosos. La encarnación de la sensualidad.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar en mis aposentos? –Preguntó recobrándose de la primera impresión.

–Mi nombre es Ásta, soy un regalo para tu persona príncipe. –Aquella joven se puso de pie permitiéndole apreciar la estrechez de su cintura y su andar lánguido. Se le acercó y le echó los brazos al cuello. –Puedo complacer cualquier fantasía que albergues, te aseguro que en mis expertas manos puedo conducirte por los senderos del placer ilimitado.

Loki se quitó las manos de Ásta de encima.

–No necesito tus servicios –la rechazó. –¿Quién te envió? –Inquirió.

–Dicen que se te ha visto decaído y taciturno, yo puedo remediar eso. Una noche conmigo y mañana serás un hombre relajado y feliz. –A Loki no le pasó por alto la forma en que evadió la pregunta.

–Lo que necesito es un baño, lo siento, pero no estoy interesado en gastar energías contigo. –Lo que le faltaba, le enviaban una prostituta. Lo que no sabía era si quien había pagado por tal regalo era alguien que deseaba burlarse de él o que deseaba halagarlo erróneamente. Aquella joven era difícil de desairar, la había perdido de vista dos segundos y ya estaba metiéndose a su cuarto de baño. Loki consideró echarla de maneras poco corteses, aunque ya se imaginaba el escándalo al día siguiente: el príncipe mete mujerzuelas en el lecho. Debía tener cuidado de que nadie la viera salir. –Maldición –el dolor de cabeza alcanzaba magnitudes épicas. ¿Si la congelaba y la metía en el vestidor alguien la echaría de menos?

Escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo en la bañera. Cuando fue a asomarse Ásta le estaba preparando el baño.

–Dije que cumpliría con cualquier cosa que desearas. Si no tienes ánimos para fornicar, ¿qué tal un masaje? –Loki la miraba con desconfianza. –Sólo soy una mujer indefensa. Todos en Valaskialf estamos al tanto de tus proezas de guerra, si fuera a atentar contra ti podrías dominarme con facilidad. –Suspiró resignado, ella esbozó una sonrisa triunfal que por poco y lo hace cambiar de opinión respecto a ponerse en sus manos.

–Bien, pero la desnudista aquí eres tú, si tanto insistes reclamo primero tener privacidad.

Ella asintió encantada y lo que hizo fue sentarse en un taburete de espaldas a la bañera. Loki acabó quitándose la ropa y metiéndose en el agua. Ella volcó sus atenciones en él. Ásta se conducía como si aquellos aposentos fueran de ella y Loki se tratara de un invitado. Sabía dónde estaban todas las sales de baño, aceites, perfumes y jabones de los cuáles él no tenía ni idea. ¿O sería que no estaban ahí cuando salió en la mañana? Más y más regalos iban apareciendo en sus aposentos, algunos aparentemente de la nada.

Lo cierto es que la rubia era experta en masajes. Debía concedérselo. Le fue distendiendo los músculos de la espalda con movimientos firmes y agradables, subió por su cuello y cuando terminó con esa parte de su cuerpo ya no le dolía nada.

–Eres muy atractivo mi príncipe –le susurró al oído y le dio un beso húmedo en una oreja. Loki se apartó de ella y la fulminó con la mirada. Ella se cubrió la boca y soltó una risita tonta.

–No soy tu príncipe. Dejemos en claro una cosa, no tengo el más mínimo interés en tu persona. Y ya puedes ir desechando esa careta de mujer fácil y simplona. Si en verdad te enviaron para complacerme puedes continuar con lo primero que estabas haciendo y ya puestos responder a mi pregunta inicial. ¿Quién te envío?

Ásta se puso seria. Con un ademán le indicó a Loki que volviera a acercarse y reanudó el masaje. Finalmente habló y esta vez fue en un tono de complicidad pero no de sumisión y menos de seductora.

–Yo me envié a mí misma pero fue por recomendación de un amigo cuyo nombre no puedo pronunciar. Es rencoroso y me arrancaría la lengua si supiera que voy delatándolo por el palacio. Y una cortesana sin lengua pierde mucho potencial. Príncipe Loki, en verdad deseo agradarte.

–Déjame adivinar. ¿Lady Olenna vetó tus servicios en la corte? –Ásta se mostró sorprendida ante su intuición.

–No –dijo ella, se cambió de lugar sentándose al borde de la tina junto a él para poder mirarlo. Como cortesana se ganaba la vida descifrando a los hombres, entendió que no debía tratar de manipularlo, eso seguramente lo insultaría más allá que cualquier palabra. Extendió las manos para lavarle el cabello. A Loki jamás lo habían consentido tanto pero se dejó hacer. –Ella… ella me separó de quien amaba. Me consideró poco menos que la suciedad adherida a su calzado y lo convenció de apartarme de su lado –sus ojos entristecieron con aquella confesión. –Está decidida a hacerte la guerra príncipe. Si supieras las cosas horribles que se escuchan de ti.

Podía imaginarse por donde iba la cosa. Que lo vituperaran no era algo nuevo en su vida y dudaba que los aesir pudieran ser más terribles que Hildetand.

–¿Quién las dice? –Eso le era más relevante. Que lo tildaran de extranjero, sodomita, monstruo y demás lo tenía sin cuidado. Estaba más interesado en saber a qué lechos tenía acceso la rubia que le ofrecía su lealtad. La mujer pareció dudar en continuar hablando. –Si quieres vengar el desamor que aquella mujer te ocasionó deberás ayudarme. Lo que necesito en este momento no es alguien que sacie mi lujuria sino una guía en los manejos de la corte. Los hombres hablamos de más cuando yacemos relajados y dispersos luego de la pasión, así que, quién mejor que tú para indicarme qué se oculta bajo las máscaras de refinados modales e insignes valores de los aesir. Ya que decidiste acercarte a mí por ti misma confía en ese primer instinto.

Ásta lo tomó de la barbilla pero no hizo ningún avance. Lo miraba a los ojos como buscando la mentira en sus palabras. Corría un gran riesgo si revelaba los íntimos detalles de sus amantes pero al final el despecho del que era presa aunado a las razonables palabras de Loki pudieron con ella.

–Tienes mi lealtad. Te diré cuanto necesites saber. Sin embargo debes saber que si me pongo en tus manos de esta manera y me señalas después como la fuente de tus informaciones, corro un gran riesgo, incluso un riesgo mortal.

–No temas, yo recompenso la lealtad con amistad –y también la deslealtad con odio y venganza pero eso no se lo iba a decir en ese momento. Por supuesto ella sería un chivo expiatorio perfecto si algo salía mal.

Aquel peculiar baño había terminado y él estaba de buen humor y tranquilo. Ásta lo dejó solo para que saliera de la bañera y se vistiera. Ella lo esperó afuera sentada al borde de la cama. Loki no dudaba que ella sería la mejor fuente de información posible. La despidió por esa noche, ella estuvo de acuerdo y ya se iba cuando Loki le advirtió que no debía dejarse ver o lo pondría en un brete.

–Descuida príncipe –le dijo con la sonrisa de alguien que sabe algo que tú también quieres saber. Se dirigió hacia la pared junto a su escritorio y la presionó como si la masajeara hasta que dio con un mecanismo, el cual debía saber de antemano que estaba ahí, empujó y una puerta corrediza se accionó.

–No puede ser –dijo, porque entonces Valaskialf no era el sitio seguro que aparentaba.

–Sólo puede abrirse por dentro. Una vez que cierras queda sellado, y debes conocer desde luego los pasadizos a través de los muros, puedes perderte dentro –le instruyó –he entrado por aquí, así que no temas que nadie me ha visto, ni siquiera tu paje –dijo disimulando una risa. –Si un día me necesitas, sólo ve a las cocinas y dile a la mayora que tienes hambre. Ella me avisara –dijo Ásta, y dicho eso se perdió en la oscuridad de aquel pasaje.

.

A pesar de sus múltiples ocupaciones como reina regente, Frigga se daba tiempo para él. Esa mañana lo instó a acudir a su lado para un desayuno en uno de los jardines privados de sus aposentos. Loki la encontró todavía despachando un asunto con un concejero antes de que el hombre saliera de prisa con un documento firmado. Frigga se disculpó por la intrusión cuando se suponía que era un momento de ocio. Los sirvientes los atendieron con presteza pero Loki no dejó de notar que había dos asientos aún vacíos, aguardaban por alguien más, ¿acaso Sif y su madre? Loki no tenía ninguna aversión por Sif a pesar de que lo evitaba desde aquel día de cacería; pero Olenna era otra cuestión. Había escuchado tanto sobre ella que sentía antipatía, ya no sabía si natural o sembrada. Sin embargo las personas que entraron distaban un mundo de las que pensó. Uno era el concejero de Hagen, Stánic; y la otra persona era una jovencita de cabello azabache y enormes ojos obsidiana, tan parecida al príncipe dragón que no dudó que fuera pariente suyo. Ambos hicieron una reverencia ante la reina.

–La princesa de Nornheim, Héroïque y su consejero, Stánic. La joven no habla as aún, le están enseñando pero de mientras se vale de su traductor –le dijo Frigga acerca de sus invitados.

El concejero lo miró durante un instante antes de hacer una reverencia ante él. Si le tenía algún odio por, supuestamente, matar a Hagen, lo escondió perfectamente en su faz. La adolescente en cambio los miraba con cierto temor. El anciano le explicó la situación hablando norn y le señaló, pudo distinguir entre las palabras dichas "Jötunheim". Héroïque asintió pero se quedó quieta en su sitio, parecía una estatua que no sabía qué hacer ni cómo moverse. Loki entendía la sensación, la primera vez ante Frigga se había comportado de forma similar, aunque desde luego, él jamás había sido tan inocente como aquella niña.

–¿Cómo sigue la salud de la princesa? –Le preguntó Frigga.

–Héroïque está bien, no tienen ningún problema con su cuerpo pero ha presenciado demasiados horrores, pesados de sobrellevar inclusive para hombres viejos –dijo el anciano. Loki quiso creer que la entendía pero no lo hacía. Héroïque había perdido su hogar, su reino, el hombre que se suponía debía protegerla la encerró en una celda, y su abuela había muerto delante de sus ojos. –Espero que a su Alteza no le moleste, pero a veces cuando tiene pesadillas sale a pasear a los jardines –continuó Stánic.

–Desde luego que no, entiendo lo que son las pesadillas –dijo la reina dirigiendo su semblante más dulce –y me alegra que no se encuentre enferma, de haber sido así, le hubiera pedido al príncipe Loki que aliviara cualquier malestar físico –dijo la reina mirándolo. Él asintió. –Siendo así, espero que su estancia esté siendo agradable –deseó Frigga dando a entender que si había alguna queja podían hacérsela saber en ese momento.

–Lo es, majestad. Antes de salir de Alfheim, instruí a Héroïque que me obedeciera, pues todo lo que hago es con el objetivo de protegerla. Ella sabe que esto no es un juego, es valiente y más sabia de lo que corresponde a su edad, ha hecho todo lo que le he pedido sin preguntarme nada –dijo el hombre –agradece su hospitalidad, el maestre que le asignó para instruirle y por la bondad de la doncella que ha puesto a su servicio. Personalmente, le agradezco que me haya permitido visitar la biblioteca de palacio –dijo el anciano sonriendo. Sus palabras parecían en verdad sinceras.

Loki desayunaba en silencio, prefería escuchar a hablar pero sobre todo lo hacía porque no podía dejar de mirar a la pequeña. Tenía la sensación de que alguien más faltaba en la mesa y de pronto supo quién era, y que si no estaba ahí era porque aún no lo capturaban: Adalster. Bien podría estar ahí, ¿qué iba a hacer Odín con él sino era darle el mismo destino que a la heredera de Nornheim? De pronto pudo ver el panorama, un plan brillantemente ejecutado se le reveló.

Odín casaría a Héroïque, tras instruirla a su manera, con un aesir para asegurar la lealtad de Nornheim. Su reino seguiría siendo protectorado de Asgard y jamás pensaría de nuevo en levantarse en armas contra él. Mientras que en Alfheim, a pesar de que ese reino ahora pertenecía a Laufey, el Padre de Todo mantendría a su príncipe a salvo, a Tonsberghus como una sede as, y además se había quedado con un ejército que odiaba a los Jötun. Odín iba a romper su alianza con Jötunheim, ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Podría quedarse con Alfheim fácilmente, ¿le había cedido ese reino a Laufey? No. En realidad le había ofrecido un fruto envenenado.

Se había perdido toda la conversación entre Frigga y Stánic. Bebió un poco de vino para aflojarse el nudo de la boca del estómago. Miró a la reina, no pudo evitar sentir recelo hacía ella, justo recordó algo que Thor le dijo. Que si no ayudabas a las personas arrodilladas a levantarse, jamás se volverían a hincar ante ti. Desde luego que era mejor que siempre le temieran a Odín mientras que podían amar a Frigga. Temor y amor, los dos lados de una moneda. Miró a Héroïque, le dirigía sonrisas sinceras a Frigga. Tomó un poco de vino intentando pasar el nudo en el estómago.

–¿Te sientes bien Loki? –Le preguntó de pronto la reina con semblante preocupado.

–No, la verdad es que no –dijo sin que tuviera ánimos de disimular que había tragado mal el vino –perdone, pero quisiera retirarme –se dispensó.

No sabía que rostro tendría porque Frigga accedió.

–Descansa hijo, le pediré al maestre Harma que acuda a visitarte –dijo ella despidiéndolo con una sonrisa. Loki le dio un beso en la mejilla, como habían tomado por costumbre y se marchó pero no fue a sus alcobas.

Sus pasos le hicieron deambular por los pasillos. Su último pensamiento le tenía asqueado, porque descubrió que él también quería a la reina, tanto como temía hacer enojar a Odín. Se detuvo un instante a pensar. Ya había descubierto los destinos de Adalster y de Héroïque ¿y el propio? Bien podría compartir la suerte de ellos dos. Si Jötunheim y Asgard entraban en guerra, nada impediría a Odín asesinar a Laufey y a Hildetand, ¿para que querría a su hermano si ya lo tenía a él? Por mucho que despreciara a Laufey, seguía siendo su hijo y heredero al trono. Se maravilló a la vez que le aterrorizó la sagacidad de Odín. Le hubiera aplaudido si no se hubiera descubierto atrapado bajo su sombra. ¿Debería decirle a Laufey acerca de los planes de Odín? Un buen hijo lo haría.

–Qué lástima que yo no lo sea –se dijo. Reanudó su paseo, entró a su alcoba, deambuló por ella sin encontrar paz como si fuera un animal enjaulado y tuvo que salir de nuevo. Estaba inquieto y de pronto estaba frente a la biblioteca.

A pesar del mensaje que le transmitió de labios de Thor, no creía que el Padre de Todo fuera a instruirlo acerca de sí mismo si le escribía una carta. Pero la vida de Odín era tan larga que muchas de sus gestas ya estaban asentadas en los archivos de palacio. Para poder decidir que responderle al poderoso Padre de Todo, necesitaba conocerlo mejor. Saber de qué sería capaz de darle una negativa ahora que se descubría parte de sus maquinaciones. Así terminó enfrascado no sólo en los relatos sobre Odín, sino también en aquellos sobre el padre de este, Bor. Había de todo, desde los rituales donde los midgardianos lo adoraban como a un dios, hasta un archivo con los nombres de los honorables guerreros que estuvieron con Odín desde el inicio de su reinado, entre los cuales figuraba un jovencísimo Starkag. Se acomodó con un relato entre muchos en las manos.

"Hace eones la sede del Padre de Todo estaba en Aesheim, el reino extinto. El Padre de Todo, Cul, gobernaba con puño de hierro, su poder se alimentaba del temor y por ello sometió a los aesheinos, simples mortales, a vivir en las tinieblas asolados por salvajes monstruos. Su reinado duró milenios y fue su propio hermano menor quién le puso fin. Con gran sabiduría obtenida del mismísimo Ygdrasill supo que para vencer a su hermano mayor debía cegar su fuente de poder. Condujo a poderosos guerreros aliados a su causa a Aesheim donde dieron misericordiosa muerte a sus habitantes. Sin ellos, la fuerza de Cul disminuyó para finalmente ser abatido por aquel que se había probado superior a él. Así murió el gran mundo Aesheim, fue arrasado y su suelo fue regado con sal y nombrado Midgard para que ningún dios volviera a vivir ahí. El hermano menor de Cul prometió con solemne juramento que mientras durara su reinado, evitaría que los inocentes fueran ofrendados en sacrificio para la victoria de los poderosos. Esta es una de la innumerables y portentosas hazañas de nuestro tercer gobernante, Odín."

–Así que por eso no cometes genocidio –se dijo Loki cerrando aquel libro.

Abrió otro grueso volumen. Este hablaba sobre Bor y su contienda contra un soberano de Vanaheim, en la época en que estalló una de las numerosas guerras contra Surtur.

"Toma a tu pueblo y quédate con tu fortaleza. No deseo nada de ello. Mi deseo es unificar los nueve reinos bajo mi protección. Te permito elegir libremente el camino que debes transitar: únete a mí o a Surtur y sus huestes infernales. Si escoges aliarte con Asgard te ofrezco tránsito libre entre nuestros mundo a través del Bifrost, compartir nuestro arte, nuestros guerreros y los frutos de cada uno de nuestros reinos. Pero debes saber que cuando pido algo lo hago solo una vez. Vete pues, te doy hasta el final de esta guerra para que decidas". Casi se le cayó aquel tomo. Como pudo lo sostuvo y lo levantó para leer el final del relato. Aquel soberano pactó en secreto con Surtur y luego dijo que sí al rey Bor. Cuando se dio cuenta de aquello el padre de Odín le dio muerte, tras la cual prohibió llorarlo u honrarlo con exequias.

"Y su nombre fue enviado al olvido y borrado de los anales del tiempo, hasta ahora sólo perdura la historia de su deshonra pero no la faz, la voz, ni la identidad de quién osó traicionar al Padre de Todo".

Si Odín era terrible, le alegraba no haber conocido a Bor, pero era notorio que a ninguno de ellos dos se les decía que no. Antes de que cerrara el libro encontró que alguien estaba espiando sobre su hombro, al girarse encontró a Stánic.

–¿Estudiando la historia de Asgard? Muy sabio de su parte príncipe –le dijo sentándose a su lado. –El pasado define el futuro, la historia de los ancestros traza el sendero de los hijos. –Loki aborreció aquellas palabras, bajó el libro y el anciano captó un párrafo del mismo. –El padre del Padre de Todo. Bor, un gran rey, el actual heredero al trono se llama así en honor a él.

–No lo sabía –admitió Loki –estaba repasando algunas gestas, estoy tratando de comprender mejor a los reyes de Asgard. –Stánic sonrió como si le diera su aprobación por ello.

–Una mente ágil sin duda. Sus preceptores jötun debían estar orgullosos de usted.

–No tuve preceptores. Mi padre llegó a la conclusión de que mi mente no requería mayor formación. Viendo el destino que me otorgó, usándome como consorte, queda claro que tuvo razón en pensar eso. –Trató de no destilar demasiado rencor en sus palabras.

–Un trato que no es extraño. Si repasa la historia de los nueve reinos descubrirá que las alianzas más sólidas son las que se consolidaron mediante bodas, de los propios reyes o de sus hijos –el tono de Stánic se volvió académico. –De hecho ninguno de los actuales reyes tiene una hija. Mi buen rey Generot contaba con sus sobrinas, con Héroïque y la otra pobre jovencita. Las iba a ofrecer en matrimonio al rey elfo de Svartálfheim. Su padre el rey Laufey, debo admitir, fue creativo al pasar por alto el género a la hora de forjar su enlace.

–Como dije –Loki volvió a levantar el libro –tuvo razón en no darme un preceptor, le hubiera resultado más útil enviarme a estudiar a una casa de hetairas –pensó que el anciano se marcharía pero en cambio puso una mano sobre el grueso volumen sobre la vida y obras del Rey Bor y lo instó a bajarlo. La lección no había terminado.

–Si un día su alteza llegase a tener un hijo lo entendería. Los príncipes rara vez se enlazan por amor. Los reyes usan a sus hijos para fines más grandes, no lo puede reprochar a su padre.

–Odín no hace eso con Thor. –Stánic le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria, había fallado en esa respuesta.

–Pero lo hizo, lo usó igual que su padre a usted. Y va aún más lejos. ¿Qué representa el dios del trueno en este momento para su bien amado padre? –Loki no entendía por dónde iba la pregunta. Stánic debió comprender eso porque le dio más explicaciones. –Usted sabe acerca del sueño de Odín –Loki asintió, todos sabían sobre eso. –En la práctica someterse al sueño permite que los hijos gobiernen mientras su padre continúa con vida, de esa manera pueden instruirlos. La última vez que el Padre de Todo reposó ajeno a esta vida fue hace un siglo –Loki maldijo pues implicaba que quizá no necesitaría otro descanso de ese tipo pronto –pero en vez de encomendar el trono al joven Thor, lo dejó en manos de la reina Frigga. ¿Por qué príncipe? –Loki negó esperando una respuesta. –No deje que su afecto por el general Thor nuble su juicio. Piénselo.

–Porque no estaba listo. –Stánic asintió sonriente.

–Y sigue sin estarlo, le falta mucho aunque seguramente será un excelente rey. Entonces, ¿qué representa el dios del trueno para su padre? No lo deja gobernar pero en cambio lo hizo general a la par de Starkag, un noble como pocos que inclusive peleó al lado del rey Odín contra su hermano mayor Cul.

–Es un arma –lo interrumpió Loki. –Thor es un arma. –Stánic lo miró significativamente.

–Estuve presente cuando el príncipe Hagen provocó la furia del general Thor allá en Alfheim. No lo comenté con nadie, pero me percaté de una cosa y si yo lo vi, el rey Odín seguramente también lo hizo. Un arma no es útil si no eres tú quien la esgrime –Loki entendió entonces de que iba todo.

A Odín le preocupaba su influencia sobre Thor. Y viendo aquellas sangrientas historias sobre los Padres de Todo, ya no estaba tan sorprendido por ello. ¿Y él le iba a decir que no a la generosidad de Odín? Bien podría simplemente hacerlo matar. Si al menos tuviera la certeza de que Thor podía oponerse a su padre, pero recordaba bien qué no, cuando le hizo arrestar, protestó y se enojó pero no consiguió el indulto.

Regresó a sus aposentos con mil ideas en la cabeza. Se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio, había una misiva de Thor sobre la misma, una que no estaba ahí en la mañana, no quiso hacerlo pero terminó abriéndola para leer su contenido.

"_Loki,_

_Es verdad, las palabras eran de Fandral pero los sentimientos eran míos. He estado pensando, ya que tú eres el elocuente y tienes más tiempo libre, deberías ser el que escribe los poemas. _

_Quitando las chanzas, no he tenido noticas aún de Hogun pero bajo tus cuidados no dudo que se pondrá bien aunque los sanadores dijeron que no podría volver al campo de batalla. Con esto has salvado a los tres guerreros y a mí. Confieso que estoy frustrado, Adalster ha resultado más escurridizo que una comadreja, inclusive Heimdall dice que no puede verlo, hay temor de que resulte que también es un dragón; por la sombra de aquella duda Laufey tiene congelado todo Alfheim."_

La carta primero le produjo risa debido los comentarios de Fandral y la poesía, pero esa sonrisa quedó rígida cuando leyó sobre la sospecha de que Adalster era también un dragón. No lo creía, porque Giselher lo hubiera usado para defender Ostlandet. El hecho de que Heimdall no pudiera verlo le hacía temer algo aún peor, que Hagen estuviera con el príncipe tubérculo y que de alguna manera, su cercanía fuera la que obstruyera los poderes del guardián. Maldito el impulso que lo había llevado a ayudar al dragón negro. El Padre de Todo seguro evitaría mandarlo a llamar, y con Alfheim congelado, si Hagen entraba en contienda nuevamente, no podría escupir fuego, al menos eso era una ventaja.

"_Thor,_

_Te alegrará saber que Hogun se encuentra bien, su recuperación es lenta pero tal vez sea posible que sea restituido bajo las órdenes de su general antes de que la guerra por fin termine, lo más seguro es que el maestre Harma les haga llegar noticias. Lo que me cuentas sobre Adalster es preocupante. "_

Dejó de escribir sin que se le ocurriera más. Si, era el elocuente de los dos pero ahora mismo no estaba de humor para explayarse. Encontró que su carta era vacía y no daba pie a una respuesta, quizás sería lo mejor. La selló, si la dejaba ahí Radha se encargaría de enviarla. Soltó un suspiro y lo dejó estar. Lo meditó durante largas horas aquella noche pero descubrió pronto que no había qué pensar demasiado la respuesta.

Aceptó, aún sin que la guerra hubiera terminado y sin decírselo de frente pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

–Maldito seas Padre de Todo –dijo a la oscuridad.

.

Kaarina la miraba acariciando sus cabellos, tratando de instruirla acerca de la dignidad de ser una princesa Norn. Acerca de honrar a sus antepasados, de nunca dejarse denigrar por ningún enemigo. Héroïque ya sabía que estaba soñando pero no por eso aquello le resultaba menos real. Su abuela se despidió, lo último que le dijo era que lamentaba que tuviera que vivir aquellos aciagos días, en vez de la apacible juventud que se merecía.

–Abuela Kaarina –despertó llamándola en la oscuridad. Se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas que incontrolables delataban su pena. Como otras noches salió de la cama y se dirigió a los jardines de Valaskialf. Todo ahí era hermoso y la reina Frigga en verdad la trataba más como si fuera de su familia que como a una prisionera. Tanto que a veces se le olvidaba que lo era.

Llegó al jardín, aunque la noche estaba fresca no sentía frío. Se sentó en un banco a mirar la luna llena que iluminaba el cielo como una farola.

–¿Héroïque? –La llamó una voz y le dijo algo más que no comprendió del todo. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que él llegara hasta el jardín. Se habían encontrado todas las noches sin proponérselo. Se volvió hacía el recién llegado y lo saludó con un gesto. El idioma seguía siendo una barrera aunque ella estudiaba con ahínco, ardía en deseos de poder comunicarse con quienes le rodeaban. Quería poder agradecer a Frigga personalmente, quería charlar fluidamente con Danna, quería poder decirle a ese joven que le tenía en alta estima con solo mirarlo; y también quería poder escribirle una carta a Fandral, su salvador.

–Ertan –al menos conocía su nombre. Él se acercó a ella diciéndole a saber qué cosas. A él parecía no importarle que ella no comprendiera como si lo único que pretendiera fuera hacerse compañía y desahogar alguna pena. –Aún tengo pesadillas –le dijo Héroïque en norn. Ertan guardó silencio y la miró con interés como si la comprendiera –sobre mi abuela Kaarina, al menos hoy no la vi morir –dijo pero trató de no recordar. –Extraño al tonto imprudente de Hagen. Lo hubieras visto cuando entraba en combate, dirías que un dios vengativo había descendido del cielo. ¿Para qué te digo esto? ¿No me entiendes verdad Ertan? –sacudió el negro cabello negando.

–Lamento mucho la muerte de tu abuela –le dijo Ertan en norn. Héroïque lo miró sumamente sorprendida. Él repitió lo que había dicho pero no habló más y ella compendió que no es que él de repente supiera su idioma, sino que había aprendido aquella frase expresamente para decírsela.

–Gracias –dijo y sintió que rompería a llorar. Que indigno sería dejar que alguien que apenas conocía la viera en ese estado, por ello se levantó y prácticamente huyó de él.

.

Danna se cepillaba los cabellos castaños interrumpiendo aquella labor de tanto en tanto para escribir una palabra más en la misiva que intentaba redactar. Una que debería traslucir preocupación, cariño y ternura para el destinatario. Tres cosas que no sentía por él. Héroïque estaba sentada cerca de ella metida en un voluminoso libro, tratando de redactar a su vez una carta. A ella le pasaba lo contrario que a Danna; tenía demasiados sentimientos y poco dominio del as como para plasmarlos en papel. Danna se interrumpió y le arrebató la carta a la chica la cual la fulminó con la mirada.

–Voy a revisarla –le dijo. –Querido Fandral –leyó y soltó una risita. –Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi familia y por mí. En verdad gracias… –hasta ahí llegaba y eso que Héroïque llevaba horas metida en aquella tarea. Danna se la regresó. Su tía le había encomendado que hiciera migas con la protegida norn de la reina. Le simpatizaba aunque la encontraba aburrida, tal vez era el problema de no poder hablar a sus anchas. –No deberías llamar querido a Fandral, si lo haces se creerá que deseas acostarte con él. Así es ese hombre, todos en la corte lo saben –le explicó aunque ella se limitó a sonreír cuando oyó el nombre. –Sería tu ruina enamorarte de alguien como ese, ya te lo digo –terminó y volvió a su deber.

Su doncella entró para anunciar a su hermano quién de hecho ya la seguía. Danna se levantó para saludarlo con un beso. Últimamente andaba muy atareado, eso de ser capitán de los einheriar lo ocupaba demasiado.

–¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó tras saludar a Héroïque con un ademán.

–Escribo a Bran –respondió ella al punto. Su tía Olenna la había alentado a ello a pesar de que el aludido le triplicaba la edad, sin embargo Danna le tenía fe ciega a los consejos de su protectora, debía saber lo que hacía, la prueba de ello era que había logrado que Sif se casara con el príncipe heredero. –Pero honestamente no estoy muy inspirada. –Oleg se rió pero no la alentó a seguir con aquello. Despreciaba a Bran y pensar en su hermana con él le daba repulsión aunque no se opuso cuando su tía propuso la idea. –¿Qué es esa carta? ¿Alguna enamorada? –Preguntó Danna señalando el papel que Oleg portaba estrujado en una mano. Se lo arrebató como antes hiciera con Héroïque.

–No, es…

–Acerca de Loki –dijo Danna leyendo de prisa. –Hermano esto que escribiste es traición –le dijo soltando la hoja entre las suyas y mirándolo con aprensión.

–En absoluto –dijo Oleg pero no habló más y en cambio le lanzó una mirada a Héroïque.

–Ya sabes que no habla aesir –le dijo su hermana –y además es una tonta. –Oleg se rió.

–Al contrario, pienso que es una muestra de lealtad hacía el Padre de Todo el velar por los intereses del reino dorado. Los extranjeros que nos corrompen deben encontrar su lugar. El jötun tiene hechizado al príncipe heredero, yo sólo deseo ayudarlo a sacudirse su yugo de encima. Y también hago esto por Sif.

Su hermana seguía muy impresionada.

–¿Cuándo vas a actuar?

–Pronto. Más pronto de lo que te imaginas –añadió –pero todo saldrá bien. Me he rodeado de gente absolutamente confiable.

–¿Cómo Ertan? –Preguntó burlona Danna. Detestaba a ese tipo casi tanto como a su mezquino padre.

–No. Lo tengo haciendo rondas nocturnas. Hubieras visto su cara cuando le asigné esa tarea. No se me ocurrió nada más bajo, los einheriar se verían mal lavando trastos en las cocinas –los dos se rieron. La doncella volvió a entrar indicándoles que eran llamados a la mesa de la princesa Sif.

–Héroïque es hora de irnos –le dijo Danna a su compañera y le indicó la puerta con la mano. La joven asintió y se puso de pie junto con su libro y sus papeles, los siguió como un cachorro perdido. Se separaron en el corredor.

Héroïque se dirigió a sus habitaciones, al cerrar la puerta su semblante delató la rabia que la consumía. No había captado del todo la conversación entre los hermanos, pero distinguió algunas palabras: "es una tonta", y también el nombre de Ertan, aunado a ese tono de desprecio con que fue pronunciado.

–Nunca te dejes denigrar –se repitió las palabras de Kaarina. Abrió el libro que portaba, entre sus hojas iba la nota que Oleg había llevado.

.

Se dirigía a las habitaciones de su madre cuando vio salir al paje de Loki de los mismos. Si hubieran sido los suyos habría pensado que le llevaba un mensaje pero dudaba que su progenitora quisiera trabar algún tipo de conversación con el jötun. Entró sin más y antes de que la doncella de su madre la anunciara en la sala de estar, la cogió de un hombro y la obligó a salir de ahí. Se quedó parada en la puerta, no se oía casi nada y apenas si distinguió la palabra "veneno". Sif aguardó un instante para ver si alcanzaba a escuchar algo más pero tal vez sus pasos la habían delatado porque no oyó nada en el interior, no tuvo más remedio que entrar. Olenna estaba sentada en su pequeña sala de estar y hablaba con Oleg. Sif apreciaba a su primo, de niños fueron inseparables. Él fue el primero en jugar con ella con espadas de madera sin embargo mientras ella escogía el camino de un soldado, él se hizo desmedidamente ambicioso y sus personalidades empezaron a chocar. Aún peor, desde que lo nombraron capitán de los einheriar ni la misma Sif lo soportaba.

Había ido a buscar a su madre para avisarle que su padre la había requerido en la batalla, iba a tomar el lugar de Hogun. Partiría en dos días mientras se alistaban los soldados que irían con ella, además de nuevas provisiones. Estaba exultante por la posibilidad de volver aunque le apenaba dejar atrás a su amigo herido.

–Le he pedido a Myr que te prepare la ropa de invierno, Oleg me ha contado el horrendo clima que hay en Alfheim por culpa de los jötun –dijo su madre cuando le dio la noticia, aunque no parecía ni siquiera un poco sorprendida, así que también ya lo sabía. A Sif no le sorprendió, en cambio descubrió que le enfurecía que espiara su correspondencia. –Los dejo solos niños; tengo una audiencia con la reina Frigga –dijo con una sonrisa que sólo significaba que su visita tenía un propósito.

Sif aguardó a que se marchara para cerrarle el paso a su primo y no dejarlo ir fácilmente.

–¿Veneno? –Preguntó. A últimas fechas todo lo que se relacionara con mercenarios, accidentes y venenos lo relacionaba con Loki. No podía olvidar las palabras que su madre había pronunciado el día de la cacería. –Espero primo que no estés pensando en atentar contra Loki, eso sería una locura.

Oleg se encogió de hombros. Su madre había velado por los dos hijos de su hermano Olvërt cuando perdieron a sus padres, y éstos le seguían con una obediencia ciega que a Sif a veces enfermaba, ninguno de ellos veía que los consejos de su progenitora no siempre estaban basados en el sentido común, muchos de ellos, eran simples deseos.

–Nadie ha dicho nada de eso –negó Oleg –es más, nadie asegura que el veneno haría daño a los jötun –dijo riéndose. –Es sólo que a últimas fechas parece tener tantos detractores que como capitán de los einheriar debo pensar en todas las posibilidades. Particularmente considero que el veneno es la salida de los cobardes.

Sif no supo si confiar en él.

–Oleg, no todo lo que dice mi madre es correcto –lo advirtió.

.

Loki yacía entre las sábanas adormilado. Aquella intuición suya, fruto de su magia, le alertó de la presencia en su alcoba antes de siquiera acabar de abrir los ojos. Reconoció sus pasos y su peso en la cama junto a él; y no se movió. Permitió que su compañero se le acercara, como nunca se lo permitía a nadie. Iba a girarse para saludarlo, para besarlo y preguntarle en qué momento había llegado, pero antes de que hiciera nada de eso las manos de Thor ya se deslizaban bajo su ropa. Loki sonrió bajo su tacto. El dios del trueno lo atrajo hacía él y besó su cuello lentamente, como entregándole la nostalgia que había sentido por él en cada gesto. Loki se iba a girar nuevamente pero con un brazo Thor lo retuvo en la misma posición mientras que su mano libre se deslizaba hacía su miembro y empezaba a acariciarlo despertando en él un hambre por el cuerpo de Thor que no había sabido que tenía. La respiración del rubio en su cuello se volvió más agitada y sintió la erección de su amante contra su espalda. Loki apretó los ojos dejándose hacer, sentía como todo su cuerpo clamaba por más, los minutos se prolongaron pero la penetración no llegaba.

–¿Acaso quieres que te ruegue? –Preguntó Loki entre jadeos. –Hazlo –lo apremió restregando su cuerpo contra el de su amante. Incitándolo con aquel gesto. Su petición se vio cumplida en el acto. Thor lo sujetó de las caderas y sin más se hundió en él. Loki gritó de placer. Fue ese grito el que lo devolvió a la realidad. A su habitación vacía, a su vida sin Thor.

Estuvo tentado de aferrarse a aquel sueño. De invocar sus recuerdos más apasionados y fusionarlos con fantasías nacidas de su anhelo por el dios del trueno. Estuvo tentado de acariciarse pensando en Thor y recrear su tacto en su cuerpo.

Pero no.

Salió de la cama y trató de recobrar la cordura, de imbuirle frialdad a sus pensamientos. Se tranquilizó, por lo menos en lo físico, pero aquello que sentía no era algo que se limitara a explosiones de lujuria. El cuerpo y la mente estaban bajo control pero ahora era en el pecho donde sentía un gran vacío.

No podía renunciar a Thor.

Aquel pensamiento dolía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y en la herida le tiraran sal a puñados. Desesperado, se lanzó al escritorio y tomó un papel, empezó a escribirle una carta a Thor, las palabras fluían atropelladamente.

"_Thor,_

_Esta noche he soñado contigo. Soñé que me acariciabas, soñé que estabas aquí conmigo. Desperté con la tortura de haberte sentido y que súbitamente no estuvieras aquí para continuar poseyéndome. _

_Te odio. Te odio por hacer que tu presencia me sea indispensable. Te odio porque no puedo más que pensar en tu mirada, tus manos, tu cuerpo, tu voz. Me odio aún más de lo que te dedico ese sentimiento porque ahora soy consciente de mi propia debilidad, de quién soy. Ahora sé que aunque mil ardides nos hayan unido, carezco de poder o elección para mantenerme a tu lado. Y tú también. –Únanse– nos ordenaron, y cumplimos. Ahora se nos dice –sepárense–. Y a pesar de ser quién eres, a pesar de toda mi astucia, no podemos sino obedecer. Nos odio a ambos por eso._

_Me siento morir ahogado en estos sentimientos, mi afecto por ti es el más grande que haya prodigado nunca a nadie. Yo…"_

Soltó la pluma, no pudo seguir.

–Te amo –le dijo a la nada. Se levantó y tomando aquel papel le prendió fuego.

Salió antes de que aquel rapto de osadía se esfumara sofocado por aquellas palabras que resonaban con fuerza en su mente y que nunca le diría de frente a Thor. Acudió donde Heimdall, sabía que el guardián podría hacer llegar cualquier mensaje a Odín, y que estaba al tanto de la propuesta que le había hecho. No tuvo que hablar demasiado con él, sólo le pidió que le dijera al rey que aceptaba y el portero comprendió.

.

Al desairar a Thor pensó que era lo mejor hacer lo mismo con Frigga, así que llenó su tiempo con jornadas de entrenamiento con Ull y Vill –aunque en sí sólo se sentaba en la sombra de un árbol a observarlos–, tomó bajo sus cuidados a los demás heridos que llegaban de la guerra. Las noticias de numerosos ataques perpetrados por escaramuzas no dejaban de llegar a palacio, los ánimos se habían enfriado nuevamente; pero con todo ello se entretuvo tardes enteras.

Se adentró tanto en su propósito que llegó el día en que la rutina le impidió distinguir que día vivía. Luego también notó que Frigga no le había mandado a llamar desde el desayuno con los norn. Al despertar de su trance y ensimismamiento descubrió que, parecía que una bomba fría había caído en Valaskialf pues el trato de todos se volvió helado. Loki pensó que tal vez fueran imaginaciones suyas pero en el primero que lo notó fue en Radha, su paje seguía siendo servicial pero ya no era amigable como en antaño, Harma se volvió parco cuando antes solía hablar mucho más con él; pero la certeza de que algo pasaba, la obtuvo en la biblioteca.

Encontró a Stánic con su princesa en la mesa de siempre, solían verse y saludarse con respeto al menos cada dos días, pero ese día nada más llegar hasta ellos, Héroïque le lanzó una mirada furibunda y se alejó. El anciano no hizo lo mismo, él se quedó.

–Perdónela príncipe –dijo el hombre –alguien le ha contado que usted ayudó a matar a su primo Hagen –explicó el concejal.

–¿Es que acaso no lo sabía? –Preguntó Loki.

–Sí, conocía el relato de la batalla y entiende que no es personal, pero le han contado que atacó a Hagen por la espalda e hizo trampas con sus ilusiones. Ahora mismo no siente demasiado aprecio por usted –dijo el anciano finalmente. Así que su victoria sobre un dragón ahora se reducía a qué hacía uso de trampas. Y hasta una rehén se daba el lujo de menospreciarlo. –No lo vimos esta mañana en el desayuno con su majestad Frigga –comentó como casualmente Stánic. –Nos dijeron que se sintió indispuesto –Loki procuró no mostrarse sorprendido.

–Ya me encuentro bien –fue lo que dijo antes de despedirse. Por supuesto que no lo habían visto, ni siquiera se había enterado de que lo hubieran invitado. Esa mentira de haberse perdido algo así, aunque fuera trivial, no honraba a Frigga. En su experiencia ella, igual que Thor, no mentía. Sus recelos sobre la reina aumentaron.

Se dirigió a las cocinas, los sirvientes se detuvieron un momento al verlo pasar hasta que Loki encontró a la mayora.

–Tengo hambre –le dijo. La mujer sonrió y le tendió un plato con comida, no era lo que Loki esperaba. En cuanto entró a su habitación dejó la charola con la comida en cualquier sitio pero al girarse encontró a Ásta. Lo que Loki debería preguntarle era quién le dejaba el pasadizo abierto, porque él no lo hacía. La chica ya no tenía el cabello rubio, sino de un rojo pasional que combinaba mucho mejor con sus rasgos.

–A tus ordenes príncipe mío –ella le había ofrecido ser su aliada y ahora necesitaba que se convirtiera en sus ojos y oídos.

.

A la mañana siguiente empezó por acudir con la reina. Se presentó ante sus habitaciones y solicitó una audiencia. La dama de compañía de la reina, Rhee, lo miró con calma.

–Su majestad no se encuentra en palacio –dijo. Sintió que Frigga se había vuelto inalcanzable.

–No te creo –trató de acorralarla. –Si ella no está aquí, ¿por qué tú si lo estás? ¿No es tu función el acompañarla a donde vaya? –Rhee se puso roja y en vez de responder hizo una señal a los einheriar. Loki arqueó una ceja. ¿Ahora lo haría arrestar?

–Príncipe –lo saludó una voz conocida.

–Ertan –casi se sintió feliz de verlo. Al menos le constaba que él no era todo doblez e hipocresía. –Busco a la reina.

–No se encuentra en Valaskialf –Loki se apartó con recelos. Ertan trató de decirle algo más pero lo dejó con la palabra, o mejor dicho, con la mentira en la boca.

.

Visitó a Hogun del diario hasta que él abrió los ojos. Sif se sintió avergonzaba por estar feliz de que él se encontrara ahí, a su lado. Además con su partida inminente quería llenarse de recuerdos que la acompañaran en la guerra. Tomaba el almuerzo con él, se marchaba para entrenar o hacer vida de corte con su madre y su prima pero ya nunca sabía de qué hablaban aquellas dos. Las tardes por el contrario se las dedicaba a Hogun sin importarle si su madre se molestaba porque pasara todo el tiempo con él. Hogun no la instaba a acudir a su lado como tampoco le sugería que debería marcharse. La miró como siempre hacía, desnudándole el alma. Siempre sabía cuándo estaba verdaderamente feliz o furiosa aunque por fuera fingiera. Y también sabía cuándo estaba desconsolada, como en ese momento tras la pregunta que le había hecho: ¿por qué no volviste desde antes a Alfheim?

Lo peor fue el tono en que la había formulado, no había ni mota de reproche que encerrara un "te extrañé" o un "me decepcionaste". No con él, Hogun nunca la juzgaba por nada, siempre la aceptaba tal como era. Incluso cuando Thor y ella les dieron la noticia de que iban a casarse. Incluso en ese momento el guerrero no fue sino tranquilidad. Era su remanso de paz, su punto de apoyo para mover el mundo.

–Porque –empezó ella tratando de nunca mentirle. Si le empezaba a mentir a Hogun ya no le quedaría ningún honor como mujer, todo daría igual si rompía con lo más sagrado que tenía, aquel inexplicable lazo entre ambos. –Estuve… el maestre Harma me pidió que no viajara –dijo –era lo mejor para mi cuerpo, necesitaba descansar –el dragón no la había herido y ambos lo sabían. No pudo más, había cargado aquel secreto por sí misma. Jamás se lo diría a su madre, tampoco pudo contárselo a Thor aunque le atañía. Pero estaba harta de tener que ser fuerte para los demás y encima recoger los pedazos de sí misma. –Estuve embarazada –le soltó por fin. Él hizo algo que nunca había hecho, la tomó de la mano y la estrechó en sus brazos. Sif no lloró. Aquel diminuto ser ni siquiera había cobrado forma cuando se le fue entre sangre. –No lo lamento –continuó Sif –no quiero tener un hijo, no sé si algún día querré pero definitivamente no ahora –sería sólo un peón en una rivalidad que no había deseado.

Se dejó estar en brazos de Hogun, no la abrazaba con fuerza, aún no se recuperaba del todo, pero su tacto la confortaba aunque no dijera nada. Había renunciado a él en aras de lo que consideró correcto; pero cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil sobrellevar aquello. Se apartó, sin que mediara palabra habían acordado nunca hablar de lo que sentían, jamás compartir ni siquiera un beso pues entonces aquello que callaba se volvería incontenible.

–Ya no sé quién soy. ¿Soy la princesa consorte? ¿Soy una guerrera? ¿Soy la rival de Loki? –Le preguntó segura de que él conocía la respuesta.

–Eres Sif.

–¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás? –Hogun no la tocó pero sus palabras igualmente la abrazaron.

–Eres mi Sif.

Había tanta pasión en aquellas palabras desapasionadas que fue como si Hogun le dijera que la amaba. Alzó los ojos hacía el techo blanco a sabiendas que algún día no iba a poder dominar lo que sentía. Su matrimonio con Thor siempre había sido inminente. Los acontecimientos se precipitaron cuando su amigo le anunció que el Padre de Todo le había ordenado contraer nupcias con una gigante. Y aunque primero se había burlado de lo lindo por ello, al final no pudo dejarlo solo en aquel lance del destino. Además, de que si ella se hubiera negado, la segunda candidata era su prima Danna, con quién Thor no tenía nada en común, y que le hubiera amargado la vida. Puso a Thor y su amistad, a Thor y su deber, por encima de lo que sentía. Estaba más que harta de todos los sinsabores que aquella decisión le había causado durante ese tiempo, no eran culpa de Thor sino de los malditos juegos de la corte que no podían perdonarles; a ella que aún no tuviera un heredero, y a Thor y a Loki que se hubieran vuelto tan cercanos. Tomó una resolución en ese mismo instante, su madre no la iba a esgrimir como si fuera un títere, ya había tenido suficiente.

.

Luego de su fallido intento de hablar con Frigga se dirigió a las casas de curación. Cuando acudía a visitar a Hogun solía encontrarse con Sif y esa mañana no fue la excepción. De no ser por el berserkir no se verían, lo que pudo haber sido una amistad se enfrió sin más. Se sentaban en torno a la cama y charlaba un poco con él pero Loki tendía a irse, pues sentía que les robaba privacidad, aun cuando ellos nunca le pedían que lo hiciera. Ese día los encontró inusitadamente callados como si compartieran un secreto. La mejoría de Hogun era notable. Tras convocar otro hechizo de curación Loki se fue, extrañamente Sif salió detrás de él.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro por el pasillo sin decirse nada hasta que ella le hizo desviarse por una lateral. Loki no conocía esa zona pero pronto se dio cuenta, se dirigía a las habitaciones de Sif. Lo hizo pasar a su sala de estar. Se empezó a imaginar un ardid cuando ella tomó asiento y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Envío a su doncella a traerles algo de beber y a un bardo.

–Pronto partiré a Alfheim –comentó.

–¿Por qué me dices esto? –Le preguntó, la envidió por aquello.

–Por si querías enviarle alguna misiva a Thor… –dijo Sif como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Seguro que en sus manos llegaría más rápido pero no había recibido respuesta de la última que envió.

La bandeja con té y miel llegó en ese momento. La doncella sirvió, ellos dos no habían vuelto a estar solos en mucho tiempo y no se le ocurría que decirle a la guerrera. La taza endulzada le supo amarga. Él también hubiera querido ir a Alfheim pero su destino apartado de Thor ya estaba decidido.

–¿Y el bardo? –Le preguntó Sif a Myr, que volvió a salir en busca de éste.

¿Un bardo? ¿Para qué lo querían? Myr volvió con la compañía del juglar. Sif despidió a la primera y al segundo le ordenó cantar una melodía larga. El bardo de hecho tenía una nueva balada que narraba la batalla de Ijósálfar, debía de haber visto una oportunidad, al encontrarse frente a Loki, para interpretarla. Sif esperó que rasgara las primeras cuerdas con su laúd. La canción inició y Sif se giró hacía él.

–Myr me espía. Estoy segura de que tiene el oído pegado a la puerta pero mientras escucha la canción, nosotros platicaremos tranquilos –dijo la valkiria mirando hacía el portón que dividía las estancias –pensé en usarla de prueba para mi arco pero le he encontrado otra utilidad –compartió. –La razón de esta charla, es para decirte que Radha de espía a ti.

–Lo imaginaba –tuvo que admitir –lo que no sé es a quién le está informando –dijo Loki. A Odín no, él tenía a Heimdall. La primera en su lista de sospechosas era precisamente Olenna.

–He escuchado algunas cosas por accidente, pero callan en mi presencia. Y Loki, no sé qué locura te ha hecho pensar en alejarte de la Reina Frigga pero deberías considerar volver a su círculo –dijo Sif.

Loki no pudo evitar reír, si no podía llegar hasta Frigga era precisamente por su madre, por su grandiosa manera de interponerse pero no se lo dijo a la valkiria, ya había visto que no conocía lo suficiente a su progenitora.

–¿Escuchas? ¿A quién? –Preguntó obviando lo último que le dijo –no parece que te gusten los juegos de la corte, pero eres una pieza igual que yo ¿es tú madre? –Fue directo sobre sus sospechas.

Sif dejó su taza. Su rostro mostró la seriedad que la caracterizaba.

–No, mi madre no –le dijo pero Loki no le creyó. –Está muy ocupada espiándome a mí. Si… estoy haciendo esto, es porque no encuentro honor en los rumores que hacen correr acerca de ti, porque no estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo una marioneta, y si te defiendo, apoyo mi propia causa. Y en especial, es por agradecimiento –dijo. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba mencionar porqué, se trataba de Hogun y ambos lo sabían. –Es mi primo. Probablemente ni te has fijado en él, es el capitán de los einheriar. Está enfadado porque la gloria te cubrió en batalla y porque Thor te besó frente a todo el campamento y demás que tú sabes; lo consideró una afrenta hacía mi –soltó un bufido al final –y claro, porque tienes embrujado a Thor. Le he dicho que eso último es una tontería pero no hace caso de nadie.

–Conozco a tu primo –dijo Loki. Cuando se hizo pasar por Artis, le escuchó decir cosas poco halagadoras de su persona.

–El príncipe Loki al castillo negro acudió, al dragón congeló. El fuego del averno extinguió…

Miró al bardo que entonaba la batalla aún sin haber estado en ella, encontró que la estrategia de Sif era útil para confundir a los espías. La canción llegó a su fin. El bardo hizo una profunda reverencia ante ambos, quienes le aplaudieron su actuación aunque no habían escuchado ni una sola palabra. El músico salió, y ese momento lo aprovechó Myr para anunciar a quien ya iba detrás de ella. Su dichoso primo. Ninguno de ellos se puso en pie, en cambió Oleg tuvo que hacer una reverencia.

–Te presento a Oleg hijo de Olvërt. Capitán de los einheriar –dijo Sif.

Loki hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza sólo para dejar en claro que notaba su presencia.

–Príncipe consorte, es un honor estar ante usted –dijo el joven, escondiendo las intenciones ya declaradas por su prima tras una fingida sonrisa. Loki hubiera preferido que Oleg tuviera la personalidad de Hildetand, quien escupía los insultos directo a tu cara; y no que fuera como él, capaz de ocultar sus propósitos detrás de una sonrisa. –¿Nos acompañara a cenar? –Preguntó. Loki se lo imaginó completando aquella pregunta con la frase: "zorra insaciable", que era como lo había llamado en el campamento de Tonsberghus.

–No, lo siento. Debo volver a mis habitaciones –se disculpó Loki poniéndose en pie. –Gracias por la charla y el té, Sif –dijo despidiéndose de ella.

.

Nada más llegar a su alcoba buscó a Radha. Esa pequeña alimaña se las iba a pagar, pero no lo encontró. Ull y Vill fueron su compañía a la hora de la cena, a ellos no les sorprendía el trato que le dispensaban los cortesanos, habían pasado exactamente por lo mismo, excepto que a ellos en verdad no les importaba. Despidió a sus amigos y apenas se hubieron marchado Ásta hizo su entrada. Esa noche llevaba el cabello de un tono casi tan oscuro como el de Loki y un vestido blanco. Lo miró sin saludarlo y le hizo una reverencia. Claramente quería que él dijera algo acerca de su aspecto.

–Luces encantadora –le concedió.

–Gracias mi príncipe –dijo ella satisfecha. La cortesana se dejó caer en su cama en lugar de en el sillón que él le indicaba. –Supe que hiciste un desplante a Ertan –le dijo y se echó a reír burlonamente.

–¿Qué tiene de gracioso? –Le dijo Loki.

–Él no está de parte de Olenna –aseguró. –Es hijo de Erwel, y éste último tiene querella con ella desde hace siglos. Sus familias antagonizan en todo aspecto posible. –Loki tomó nota mental de aquello. Le confortaba un poco que Ertan no fuera parte de aquellas maquinaciones que tenían por objeto destruirlo. Le agradaba, debía reconocerlo. –Hice unos cuantos favores –dijo ella y se pasó una mano por el escote dejando en claro la índole de los mismos. –Esto es lo que averigüé para ti. El mayordomo no es del todo fiel a Olenna. Está al tanto de tu correspondencia, la lee, la copia y la distribuye; créeme que muchos pagan bien por ella y luego la sella antes de pasársela a tu paje pero no distingue entre enemigos y detractores tuyos a la hora de hacerlo. De las misivas del dios del trueno sabe que tienes su aprecio y se está preguntando qué tan mala idea sería hacerse tu enemigo. El maestre Harma está alucinado con tus habilidades curativas. Empezó dudando de ti por ser jötun pero luego de tu intervención a favor del buen Hogun, quién es muy querido en estos lares, te tiene en alta estima. Ya no acude a las cenas de Olenna. Y tal como te lo anticipé tienen comprados a varios siervos, incluida Rhee la dama de la reina. Igual intentaron con su guardián pero los mandó a pasear a los infiernos.

–¿Quién es? –Si lo había visto no lo ubicaba.

–Fue nombrado hace poco. Se llama Sköll, le falta un brazo pero dice que habría aún menos de él de no ser por ti. –El nombre le vino a la memoria. Era bueno saber que alguien en esa posición no estaba contra él. Ella guardó silencio dejándolo cavilar esa información. –¿Y cómo va la poesía príncipe? Espero que se te ocurra algo un tanto pornográfico. –Loki la miró sorprendido y ella estalló en carcajadas. –¿Me permites sugerirte algo? –Hasta la prostituta de la corte leía su correspondencia. Loki negó maldiciendo el atolladero en que se encontraba metido. –Escríbele: seamos uno solo, yo te daré placer en el mismo centro de tu ser, pero lo haré imaginándome que es a mí mismo a quién mis labios acarician; y tu éxtasis será mío y cuando estalles será como si fuera yo…

Loki iba a callarla pues justo en ese momento se percató de algo. Le pareció escuchar un ruido. Le indicó a Ásta que guardara silencio y abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe. Se trataba de Radha, quién seguramente había estado escuchando, le inquietó pensar que tanto había logrado captar.

–Mi señor, vine a ver si necesitabas algo –le mintió el paje. Loki lo fulminó furioso, el paje se amilanó y sin poder siquiera articular otra palabra se escabulló. El jötun se giró hacía su acompañante quien se había cubierto la boca con las manos horrorizada.

–Es la peor persona que podría encontrarme contigo –masculló más aterrada de lo que la situación ameritaba. Loki pensó que estaba exagerando, y Ásta se lo notó. –No lo entiendes –chilló –es amigo de Oleg.

–¿Oleg? –Era la segunda vez en el día que aquel venía a perturbarlo. –El primo de Sif. –Ásta asintió y Loki entendió porque aquel insignificante gusano que era su paje estaba espiando para el bando contrario.

–¿Recuerdas el motivo de mi querella con Olenna? Es por Oleg, aquel noble del que enamoré y que está causando mi ruina es él. Si Radha le cuenta a Oleg de mi presencia sabrán también de mi protector. Loki, ve pensando en hacer que lo maten.

Luego de aquello perdieron el humor. Loki le ordenó marcharse, por su parte hizo venir otro sirviente y le pidió que buscara a Radha pero el mencionado se había puesto fuera de su alcance por esa noche.

.

Sif ya había viajado a través del Bifrost para acudir a Alfheim. Se lo contó Yrsa, quién se había dejado caer con nuevos regalos para él, incluidos varios libros para fomentar su reciente interés por la poesía. Radha brilló por su ausencia a pesar de que le hizo llamar en repetidas ocasiones. Esperaba que estuviera ahogado en alguna fuente del palacio, porque de no ser así, iba a desear estarlo. Cenó con Ull y Vill, que se marcharon a una hora tardía.

Loki no fue directo a su lecho, solía leer hasta tarde, a veces hasta que los ojos le dolían por el esfuerzo de continuar con algún volumen interesante. Intentaba pensar en el hecho de que Thor no había respondido a su última misiva y si eso tenía un significado o por el contrario sólo era una coincidencia porque Sif se encontraba ya con él.

.

Ásta le informó a su protector del brete en el que estaba medita. Oleg la había citado para verse aquella noche y ella había dicho que sí con toda la inocencia que pudo fingir. Ella se tiñó el cabello de rojo, como sabía que a él le gustaba y que combinaba con el vestido verde que eligió, iba dispuesta a ser toda gracia y complacencia. Al entrar Oleg, ella lucía una sonrisa que rallaba en la ternura. Él fue hacía ella claramente molesto.

–Maldita ramera, ¡me vas a decir qué tanto le has contado al asqueroso jötun! –habló él antes de siquiera saludarla.

–Nada –dijo ella con calma. Y ya que él no mostraba interés carnal en ella siguió: –le contaron de mi talento en el lecho y quiso hablar conmigo, que le diera algunos consejos para satisfacer al dios del trueno –le dijo.

–Mientes –aseguró Oleg y fue a servirse una copa de vino. –Te conozco y sé cuándo mientes. Estás haciendo de espía para Loki. No te preguntaré de nuevo por la buena –amenazó.

.

La mercante, tras dejar a Loki, fue a las cocinas. Pasaba a dejarle regalos adicionales a la mayora, consideraba que había que ser especialmente generoso cuando las jugadas que planeabas no resultaban tan bien como querrías.

–Yrsa, gusto en verte –la saludó la mujer. Recibió el regalo y le pasó una nota. La miró con intensidad dándole a entender que no se le ocurriera leerla en ese sitio. La comerciante se despidió y se marchó de ahí. La nota ponía: El paje del príncipe lleva horas delante de los aposentos de la reina, le ha pedido audiencia y Rhee le permitirá pasar.

La comerciante bufó. Así que el paje pretendía acusar a Loki directamente con la madre de su esposo. Yrsa decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y acudió al ala del castillo donde residía la reina; pero no pudo ir más lejos de las escaleras que conducían hacía allá. Su rango la frenaba. Se puso creativa y sobornó a uno de los criados para que le indicara a Radha que se reuniera con ella. Llevaba más dinero encima y estaba dispuesta a enriquecer a ese pequeño bastardo a cambio de que cerrara la boca.

.

Estrujó el jubón nervioso, luego le sonrió a Rhee intentando aparentar normalidad porque ya lo estaba mirando de forma extraña. Le había hecho un lugar en la apretada agenda de la reina regente pero no la podría ver hasta que el gobernador de Harokim saliera de sus aposentos. Un sirviente llegó hasta él para decirle que una mujer lo esperaba a pie de las escaleras y le insinuó una bolsa llena de dinero.

–Gracias por decirme pero no voy a ir –dijo Radha.

Eso mismo le dijo a los otros sirvientes y doncellas que fueron a verlo porque Loki le estaba buscando. No se marcharía de ahí hasta hablar con la reina. Su adoración por el dios del trueno impulsaba su determinación de serle útil.

.

Ajena a la tormenta, Olenna redactaba una misiva anónima dirigida al heredero al trono. Lo hacía de esa manera porque no confiaba del todo en la fuente de información pero no estaba de más alertar al hijo de Odín acerca de la clase de serpiente con la que se había visto forzado a desposarse. En líneas breves le relataba aquello de lo que se había enterado: Que Loki mancillaba su vínculo matrimonial de la manera más vil, revolcándose con rameras y a saber con quién más, durante su ausencia.

.

A Héroïque le había tomado todo ese tiempo traducir la nota de Oleg. Poco a poco había comprendido que aquello no tenía que ver con Ertan sino con Loki. Loki, el asesino de su primo. Había terminado de traducirla aquella mañana para luego quedarse impertérrita pensando en lo que debía hacer. Trató de imaginarse lo que Kaarina le aconsejaría. Al final resolvió que lo más prudente era entregarle la misma a Ertan y dejar que él decidiera como proceder. No podía quedarse callada, aquello habría sido ruin de su parte.

.

Oleg había licenciado a Ertan de hacer guardia esa noche. Encontró la orden extraña pues Oleg no perdía oportunidad de humillarlo con tareas tediosas. Lo que su capitán no podía saber era qué a pesar de tener permiso igualmente Ertan había decidido acudir al encuentro de Héroïque. Sin embargo cuando llegó donde siempre lo aguardaba, ya había un par de einheriar arrestando a la pequeña princesa. De pronto, ella al verlo, se escabulló de sus captores y corrió hasta él tomándole de las manos.

–Ertan, toma esto –Héroïque le tendió una nota hablándole en as –toma esto y guárdalo.

Él no la comprendía pero hizo lo que le pedía. Luego de eso Héroïque se quedó parada con calma y se entregó a sus captores. Ertan abrió el puño sin comprender qué era aquella carta que tenía en la mano.

.

Aquella noche sería su única oportunidad. Los einheriar habían abandonado sus puestos dejándole libre el camino, alguno de los pajes, a saber cuál, había dejado sin cerrojos todas las puertas. Y la mayora de los cocinas había narcotizado a los gigantes que cuidaban al jötun y al propio príncipe para que no pudiera gritar por ayuda. Debían de golpear pronto antes de que la presencia del Padre de Todo y el dios del trueno se convirtieran en el escudo ideal para aquel demonio que con su presencia maligna los deshonraba a todos. El honor de ser la mano que descargara el golpe letal había caído sobre él, sus compañeros estaban preparados para auxiliarlo por si lo necesitaba.

Se deslizó cual sombra silenciosa por la habitación de Loki. Con movimientos casi felinos aquel ser se acercó a la cama del príncipe el cual dormía pacíficamente echado de lado, el largo cabello negro le caía cubriendo en parte su rostro, se veía desvalido e indefenso, sin embargo eso no inspiró ni un ápice de piedad en aquella sombra. Blandió un cuchillo en alto y de un tajo certero le sesgó la garganta.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Capítulo VIII

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS

.

CAPÍTULO VIII

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora:<strong>

**Créditos financieros iguales que en el capítulo I. Agradezco la preocupación de todas por la vida de Loki. Tras releer el capítulo anterior me di cuenta de que quizás, se me paso la mano con la dosis de desgracias y como me insinuó Himiko–chan, no deseo tener a las fans de Loki yendo por mí cabeza, jo. Como siempre muchas gracias por sus amables reviews. Agradezco a Cuencas Vacías por su autoría en las escenas de combate, de las escenas porn y de ser mi beta reader, a la vez que aporta sus conocimientos del mundo Marvel. En fin. Gracias, mil gracias, a quienes me dejan reviews, añaden el fic en sus favoritos o simplemente lo leen. Quiero dedicar este capítulo de la historia a Mikunami esperando que haga las paces con Odín :) **

**Tras el final del capítulo anterior decidimos darle al final de este un poco de paz que a veces es tan necesaria, pero no se acostumbren mucho a ella. No se los recomiendo. Los aesir no festejan la navidad, así que digamos que la celebración de una victoria es como si lo fuera y por eso se dan obsequios en ellas y duran tanto. No es una tradición nórdica, me la he inventado de esta manera por puro gusto. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: M, Thorki, una borrachera maratónica, Odín en modo paternal. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Capítulo VIII:

.

Se deslizó cual sombra silenciosa por la habitación de Loki. Con movimientos casi felinos aquel ser se acercó a la cama del príncipe el cual dormía pacíficamente echado de lado, el largo cabello negro le caía cubriendo en parte su rostro, se veía desvalido e indefenso, sin embargo eso no inspiró ni un ápice de piedad en aquella sombra. Blandió un cuchillo en alto y de un tajo certero le sesgó la garganta.

La ilusión se disolvió desconcertando al atacante. La luz se encendió.

–Nadie ha conseguido acercarse a mí sin que lo note ¿qué te hizo pensar que ibas a ser el primero? –Le espetó el verdadero Loki. Algo en su mirada, una promesa de muerte, locura a punto de desbordarse, amedrentó al atacante que retrocedió por un momento. Se trataba sin duda de un as aunque Loki no ubicaba su rostro de ningún encuentro anterior. Su complexión fornida y la manera en que había atacado delataban que era un hired. Recobró el aplomo perdido y atacó a Loki nuevamente.

El jötun lo esquivó y sujetándolo de las muñecas lo congeló de las piernas hasta el cuello.

–¿Quién te mandó? –Le preguntó. Recibió como respuesta un escupitajo que no llegó a tocarlo pero dejó en claro que no iba responder a ello.

–¡Gusano negro! Estás devorando el corazón del Protector del reino –Gritó sin delicadeza el atacante presa de la desesperación. Se debatió dentro del ataúd de hielo en que lo había confinado hasta que lo rompió. Loki, pese a su sorpresa, volvió a esquivar un nuevo ataque. Generó la espada de hielo y le lanzó certera cuchillada hacía la parte posterior de las rodillas, un golpe que derrumbó a su oponente con los tendones sangrantes. No se iba a poner de pie pero no era una herida letal. Aunque no pareciera tener ganas de responder a las interrogantes del príncipe, a éste ya se le ocurriría una manera de persuadirlo de lo contrario. Los gritos de dolor de aquel hombre debieron alertar a toda esa ala del castillo.

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de par en par, pero en vez de la guardia del palacio, entraron más asaltantes, al menos una veintena. Uno tomó arco y flecha, le disparó a Loki quién atrapó la flecha en el aire. El príncipe se preguntó dónde demonios se encontraban los einheriar pero fue evidente que no iban a llegar, era posible que inclusive estuviera luchando con ellos. Se apartó de dónde estaba parado, lanzó dagas creadas con hielo a los cuellos de dos asesinos justo cuando alguien llegó en su ayuda. Los gemelos Ull y Vill debieron de haber escuchado el grito o en su caso el ruido de los atacantes. Ull golpeó con el puño a uno mandándolo a volar. Pronto aquello se convirtió en una pelea campal. Loki se deshizo en ilusiones que los ases maldijeron.

–¡Destrúyanlo! –gritaron algunos.

Vill atravesó con su espada a uno de los asaltantes, antes de que dos le hicieran retroceder con lanzas y uno más brincara sobre uno de los muebles para colgarse de su cuello y enviarlo al suelo. El instinto de Loki le permitía anticipar y esquivar los ataques a la vez que hacía uso de sus dagas para degollar y apuñalar al enemigo.

–¡Por Odín! –Gritaban.

Ull rugió aplastando el cráneo de dos ases en el proceso. Quedaban pocos mercenarios pero no se rendían en su frenesí asesino. Ull arrojó por la ventana a otro de ellos y Loki clavó otra daga con certera puntería en el corazón de un último. Estos soldados debieron pensar que el triunfo de Loki sobre un dragón era una broma si creían que podían aniquilarlo tan fácilmente. Vill estaba en el suelo. Ull se acercó a su hermano llamándolo y Loki corrió de inmediato a su lado pero el enemigo le había roto el cuello cuando cayeron, no había nada que hacer por él.

–¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Nos has maldecido! –Gritó el mismo que le había atacado primero mientras se arrastraba, no había podido ayudar a sus compañeros en la contienda, sólo por eso seguía vivo.

Ull se levantó enojado, en su brazo creció la espada.

–¡No! –ordenó Loki pero fue demasiado tarde. Ull le cortó la cabeza sin mayor ceremonia. –¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡¿Ahora cómo voy a saber quién ordenó este ataque?! –Explotó enojado.

Nuevos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo. Ull se preparó para matar al primer as que se atravesara en su camino pero quienes irrumpieron en la escena fueron einheriar, portando uniforme, espadas y escudos del palacio e increíblemente el que iba a la cabeza del grupo no era otro que Oleg. Los soldados miraron alrededor y se apostaron en entradas y salidas como si buscaran a algún otro atacante cuando era claro que todos ya estaban en el suelo.

–Príncipe ¿se encuentra bien? –Preguntó Oleg.

–Si –dijo Loki –pero no gracias a ti. ¿Dónde estabas, capitán? –Preguntó.

Oleg le miró con desagrado debido a aquella reprimenda. El Jötun pensó que sólo había ido a verificar y en su caso, hasta rematar, lo que habían iniciado sus hombres. De pronto Radha apareció por fin, detrás de él iba Frigga, su rostro mostraba desasosiego, la seguía su propia guardia. La reina no preguntó que sucedía, era demasiado obvio lo que había acontecido en aquella alcoba, se acercó a Loki y le rodeó por la espalda.

–Me alegro que te encuentres con bien –dijo visiblemente aliviada. –Ven conmigo –le atrajo hacía ella pero entonces observó al Jötun caído. –Sköll, llama a los sanadores para que se hagan cargo del amigo del príncipe Loki. Llévense los cuerpos, revísenlos y descubran sus identidades. Radha, trae a mis sirvientes para que limpien la alcoba, mi hijo se quedara conmigo en mis aposentos –ordenó la reina.

Sköll, comandante de la guardia de la reina, hizo señas a los einheriar para que se marcharan, él se iba a encargar del asunto. Loki no dirigió ni una mirada a Oleg pero eso no significaba se olvidara de él. Ull lo siguió, aún si no le habían dicho que podía hacerlo, caminó mansamente detrás de él embrollado en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

Los aposentos de la reina eran por mucho más grandes que los suyos, tenía al menos tres salones privados, comedores, cocinas, dependencias para más de un sirviente y su guardia, despachos, biblioteca y alcobas de huéspedes. Loki tomaría una, se quedaría por esa noche aunque dudaba poder dormir en ese instante. Frigga le pidió a una doncella, a Loki le llamó la atención que no fuera Rhee, que trajera vino de amapola para calmar los nervios de todos. A Ull le permitió quedarse también en otra habitación de ese recinto, sólo porque el gigante parecía perdido sin la compañía cercana de su príncipe.

–¿Dormía ya, Alteza Frigga? –Preguntó Loki tomando asiento en un salón más privado, estaban a solas.

El semblante de Frigga era de alerta, parecía bastante despierta para las horas tardías. Antes de que ella hablara alzó una mano, las puntas de sus dedos brillaron en dorado y una capa que recubría la habitación brilló un instante.

–Una barrera para que mis palabras no salgan de mi alcoba, puedo enseñarte a hacerla –dijo. Loki demostró su sorpresa pero asintió. –No, estaba leyendo un escrito del concejo acerca de los comerciantes de acero de Nidavelir. Al menos hasta que Radha pasó a audiencia, creo que Rhee lo tuvo casi toda la tarde detrás de mi puerta esperando su oportunidad –dijo la mujer. Loki entendió porque no lo había encontrado antes, pero de todos modos no entendía el papel de su paje en lo que acababa de suceder, era un espía de Oleg. –Espera tu perdón por haberte desobedecido y creo que lo tendría bien ganado. Me contó del atentado que iban a perpetrar algunos guardias de palacio y además delató a mi doncella Rhee como parte de la intriga para que yo no me enterara hasta que fuera tarde –en ese momento desvió la mirada, parecía dolida por aquella traición. –En cuanto Sköll termine con los mercenarios, se encargará de ella –contó.

–No entiendo porque Radha no acudió a mí en primer lugar –dijo Loki. Si al final estaba de su parte podría haberlo advertido a él.

–¿Igual que acudiste tú a mí? –Le preguntó Frigga buscando su mirada. –Ahora sé que Rhee ha embrollado mi agenda y ha evitado que nos veamos directamente, pero eres como mi hijo, podrías haber irrumpido en mis habitaciones en cualquier momento sin que me enfadara por ello –dijo. Loki tuvo que reconocer que sólo había intentado una vez aquello, que no le había funcionado y había desistido; aunque también fue porque él quiso distanciarse de ella. –Sif y tú son parecidos en carácter, no estás solo en palacio, no cometas el error de creer que es así –le pidió.

–Ahora me está haciendo creer que me espía –dijo Loki suspicaz.

Frigga sonrió pero era obvia la respuesta. Loki se preguntó que oscuros y profundos secretos escondería aquella mujer.

–Advertí lo que se estaba maquinando pero dudé respecto a dejar a los conspiradores a su aire, con la esperanza de que acabaran incriminándose solos; o acabar con ellos antes de que pudieran poner en peligrosa marcha sus intenciones. Perdona, no es propio que me excuse de esta manera. Nunca pensé que se hubieran movilizado, esperaba poder contar con unos días más y confíe en que Olenna, a quien le he encargado la vigilancia de palacio mientras yo era regente, actuara con mayor prudencia –dijo –Loki, te debo una disculpa –añadió inclinando un poco la cabeza pidiendo su perdón.

Loki se apresuró a tomarla de los hombros, sorprendido de la humildad con la que Frigga se manejaba y negó con la cabeza. Se apesadumbró al verla pedirle disculpas ¿cómo había podido pensar que ella era un ardid en sí misma? La reina tomó sus manos y le sonrió con sinceridad.

–Me parece que ya sabe quién fue el responsable de mi ataque –dijo Loki. Para saberlo bastaba cuestionarse a quién le convenía que algo así sucediera. A pesar de que los mercenarios gritaron el nombre del Padre de Todo, Loki dudó que fuera obra suya, si Odín lo hubiera mandado a asesinar, seguramente ya estaría muerto. No, sin duda el instrumento había sido Oleg pero la maquinación debía provenir de Olenna; de quien Loki había aprendido a desconfiar por completo. –¿Heimdall no le informó? –Casi lo había olvidado.

Frigga asintió.

–Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Heimdall vigila la entrada del Bifrost, esa es su tarea, como un añadido observa a algunos de nosotros, puede mirar a todas las almas existentes en el reino pero no está pendiente de cada una de ellas. Me mira, te mira, ahora está más ocupado vigilando a Thor y a mi amado esposo; pero no miró a Radha ni mucho menos a los otros hombres –le explicó Frigga. Y seguramente tampoco prestó atención a Oleg. –Sköll traerá respuestas, esta noche no ocurrirá nada más –le dijo –yo enviaré una misiva a mi amado ¿quieres escribirle a Thor? –Le preguntó pero Loki negó.

–No podría escribir una sola línea esta noche –dijo.

Frigga asintió prometiendo que ella lo haría. Loki estaba seguro de que no podría dormir, sin embargo pronto descubrió que estaba equivocado. Con la certeza de que Frigga se encontraba cerca encontró la tranquilidad suficiente para cerrar los ojos, y el sueño se apoderó de él.

.

La mañana llegó con Jyana, la nueva doncella de Frigga. Había acudido a despertarlo para que tomara el desayuno con la reina. Radha también estaba ahí, fue él quien le entregó su correspondencia. La primera carta era de su padre, o mejor dicho de Kjolen; estaba ya enterado de lo sucedido en palacio e informaba de pasada una discusión que ostentó con Odín, más aún, deseaba que volviera a Jötunheim para su protección. Loki la pasó por alto. El segundo correo, desde luego que era de Thor.

"_Loki,_

_Mi madre me ha contado lo sucedido en el palacio, asegura que estás a salvo y bien pero preferiría saberlo de tu propia boca. He pensado en que podrías venir al campamento, aquí estarías seguro, a mi lado. _

_Al mismo tiempo que la carta de mi madre, me llegó una nota informándome que has estado en compañía de meretrices. No me he creído nada de lo narrado en ella, sé que eres demasiado propio y un poco remilgado para hacer uso de sus servicios; aun así me ha hecho preguntarme si acaso estás obteniendo conocimientos de las expertas, y si acaso planeas darme la bienvenida a mi retorno a Valaskialf con la sorpresa de algo nuevo en el repertorio. Di que sí. "_

Como siempre, Loki no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella misiva, ¡por Fimbulvert, el invierno eterno! ¿Thor se moderaría en sus comentarios si se enteraba de que media corte leía sus cartas? Por un segundo se imaginó el rostro de Odín, quien seguramente también tenía una copia de esa correspondencia, y el desconcierto del Padre de Todo ante las palabras de su heredero, casi le provocó una carcajada. No entendía si Thor pedía que consintiera ir al campamento o en cambio que estuviera entrenándose con Ásta. Le alivió que Thor no hubiera confiado en las palabras de aquella nota maliciosa que mencionaba, porque entre los chismorreos de la corte y su atentado, no hubiera sabido lidiar con las reacciones del dios del trueno.

Luego, recordó que había decidido desdeñarlo y eso ensombreció su humor. ¿Cómo podía Thor hacerse sentir tan cercano con unas cuantas líneas?

Frigga lo aguardaba ya en la mesa. En aquel desayuno no hubo más invitados. Radha se acercó a servirle agua, Loki notó que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, parecía mucho más solícito que antes pero que ni creyera que le iba a pasar por alto su rol en ese complot. A mitad del desayuno entró Sköll con un pergamino que tendió de inmediato a la reina. Loki se fijó en el guardián, le faltaba el brazo derecho pero aun así despedía cierto aire de cuidado. El hombre le dirigió una mirada rápida, un saludo raudo y se marchó. Loki lo siguió con la mirada.

–Fue el maestro de esgrima de mi hijo y de Fandral –dijo la reina como si adivinara sus pensamientos. –Era diestro, pero ahora que es zurdo, es aún más letal. Le he encomendado tu protección personal en lugar de los einheriar –le contó. Dejó la hoja a un lado.

–¿Se ha sabido quiénes eran mis atacantes? –Le preguntó suponiendo que para ello era aquel informe.

–Si. Un prisionero norn, los einheriar que Radha mencionó, unos hired y los otros hombres no eran de palacio, posiblemente de una de las ciudades de Asgard, no tardara en saberse quiénes son. Todos ellos llevaban dinero norn en los bolsillos –dijo la reina. –Los einheriar arrestaron en la noche a la princesa Héroïque y a su preceptor Stánic, pues sólo de ellos podía provenir tal oro. Le he pedido a Sköll que vigile su estancia en las cárceles, no porque considere que sean culpables sino porque me preocupa su vida –comentó Frigga.

Loki pensó que los cautivos debían estar desconcertados y temerosos por su integridad. Los norn sin duda tendrían razones para asesinarlo: Ayudó a darle muerte a Hagen; y seguramente más de un par de ojos vieron el desprecio que Héroïque le hizo en la biblioteca, esos mismos argumentarían que la princesa lo odiaba o se inventarían algo parecido.

–¿Lo duda? –Preguntó.

–Si. Su arresto sucedió antes que tu ataque –dijo la reina.

Loki no pudo evitar mofarse de la inteligencia de Oleg. Fue diestro en culpar a los norn, pero no debió meter a los einheriar ni a los hired, ni debió equivocarse en la hora de la aprensión, quizás pensó que no importaría una vez que él estuviera muerto. Olenna lo había acorralado y le hizo la vida difícil en palacio pero Loki estaba dispuesto a obtener la revancha, este desliz que su sobrino había cometido lo iba a aprovechar con creces. Si al menos Ull se hubiera detenido a pensar, podrían haber contado con un prisionero que hablara. Debía de haber alguna forma de atrapar a Oleg en su juego, necesitaba hablar con Ásta pero, estando con Frigga, se dio cuenta de que eso tendría que esperar.

.

Ull partió a medio día con el cuerpo de su gemelo a Jötunheim, pues era en su hogar donde debían transmitirle sus respetos. Loki estuvo tentado de acudir con él porque también había sido su amigo pero si volvía a Jötunheim era posible que lo retuvieran. Ull no insistió, de hecho parecía preferir viajar solo y prometió volver a la brevedad posible.

Las estancias de Loki habían sido limpiadas, cambiaron algunos de los muebles para sustituir los que se rompieron en la trifulca, encontró que eran aún más exquisitos que los anteriores, debía ser obra de Yrsa. Llevaba en la mano el par de cartas que recibió en la mañana, no había encontrado respuesta a ninguna de las dos aún. Radha iba detrás de él, pero cuando le hizo señas de que le siguiera a su despacho lo vio dudar.

–¿No tienes nada que decirme? –Lo instó una vez con la puerta cerrada, a que fuera él quien hablara pero la vacilación en los ojos de Radha fue la única admisión que obtuvo. –¿No me vas a confesar que estabas espiándome para Oleg? ¿A quién más le contabas lo que hago? –Le fue preguntando a la vez que se acercó al chico que se miró los pies. –¿Es que esperabas verme muerto?

–¡No es así! –Dijo Radha de pronto –Oleg sólo me preguntaba si estaba bien, si recibía visitas, qué hacía con sus amigos jötun, dijo que todo era necesario para tenerle bien protegido. Yo pensé que lo hacía por usted. No quería, sólo hice lo que me ordenada –su voz se hizo un chillido.

–Seguro fue muy duro para ti obedecer. ¿Qué te ofrecieron? ¿Un rango de visir de los pajes? Seguro hubo dinero e invitaciones para cenar que te halagaron. Debe de haber sido una experiencia aterradora –Loki dio vuelta a su escritorio para sentarse en él. Radha no tenía ni idea de que no planeaba hacerle daño en realidad, de ser así, le hubiera atravesado la garganta en cuanto se quedaron solos. Lo que iba a hacer, era usarlo. –Justo estoy escribiendo una misiva para Thor, seguro que le interesará saber esto.

Tal como pensó, Radha se dejó caer de rodillas. El paje le había mentido a Frigga haciéndole creer que escuchó la conversación entre los soldados por casualidad, probablemente la reina se imaginaba que en sí era un espía y sólo lo había dejado en paz por considerar que Radha se había enmendado de su error al dar alerta del ataque. Frigga no le haría daño, eso era obvio para Loki. Y a Thor, ni siquiera pensaba mencionárselo. Pero para Radha, Thor era su mundo. Era su general, su príncipe y de quién más le importaba su opinión aun cuando el dios del trueno jamás le dirigiera una segunda mirada.

–No señor, por favor, no. No le diga nada ¡Me entregaré a Sköll! ¡Le diré todo!

–Mejor no –dijo Loki. La expresión de estupefacción de Radha, casi hizo reír a Loki. –Quiero saber qué hace Oleg con sus familiares, con quien se entrevista, de qué hablan, qué planes tienen. Todo. ¿Tú me lo contaras, verdad? Nadie tiene porque enterarse de que en realidad lo haces por mí. A cambio yo no le diré nada a mi esposo de tu pequeño papel en la intriga que casi me asesina, claro está, siempre que me seas fiel.

–Sí. Como ordene –ni siquiera titubeo al responder, lo que complació a Loki.

–Levántate. –Loki buscó una copa de vino, a últimas fechas casi siempre tenía una en la mano –quiero que Oleg te encuentre bien dispuesto, mantén su confianza. La de él y la de su tía. Si es que te pregunta, dile que estoy asustado y temeroso en mis habitaciones –lo despidió.

Radha hizo una reverencia rígida y salió de la estancia. Loki sintió pena por el paje, era patético y débil, pero no se merecía lo que iban a hacerle. Miró la carta de Thor, tomó pluma, respiró hondo y empezó a escribir.

"_Thor,_

_Tal como tu madre te ha contado, me encuentro bien. _

_Como sabrás, tengo al cuidado a cierto número de heridos de la guerra, soy responsable de su salud y sería una afrenta hacía ellos que les abandonara en este momento. Una vez me otorgaste el invaluable don de la libertad en mis afectos hacía ti. Te aseguro que tienes mi lealtad y mis pensamientos. Sin embargo esto es lo que te digo: no iré al campamento."_

Tomó la carta de Kjolen y la tiró a la basura. Ahora que había dicho que sí al Padre de Todo, ya no era su problema lidiar con Laufey.

.

A pesar de su resolución, Odín le pidió que desairara a Thor, no a su madre, y estar al lado de Frigga le quitaba pesar, por ello no se continuó negando su compañía. Le estaba muy agradecido por haberle enseñado a proyectar ilusiones, ese hechizo le había salvado la vida contra Hagen, contra Laufey y ahora en el atentado. Así se lo hizo saber, con la secreta intención de que ella le enseñara más. Su deseo se vio cumplido. Se reunieron en el salón de la reina. Era tan amplio que se podría dar una fiesta u organizar un torneo dentro de él. Ese día estaba completamente vacío. Jyana los acompañaba portando una caja de música.

–Nadie puede espiarme –le dijo Frigga –y no es por mi rango, ni por falta de intentos –añadió, tomó la caja de música con ella y se alejó dejando a Loki y a Jyana en una esquina del salón mientras que ella se paró al centro. La reina parecía muy feliz de tener alguien con quien compartir aquellos conocimientos, Loki ya sabía que Thor no poseía ningún talento mágico, aunque tampoco creía que le hicieran falta. –Es un hechizo sencillo –le dijo. Accionó la caja de música, una melodía triste salió de ella. Frigga levantó una mano, la cual brilló dorada, generó un círculo en torno a ella y la música cesó en el acto.

Loki la observaba con aquella intuición suya captando velozmente lo esencial del conjuro. Frigga deshizo el hechizo y le indicó que se acercara. Jyana se encargaría de indicarles con señas si la música había dejaba de escucharse. A Loki le salió el hechizo al primer intento.

–Hay más –dijo la reina –esta vez es un poco más complejo. A veces no es suficiente con engañar los oídos. –Ella levantó ambas manos, con Loki parado junto a ella. Se concentró y un destello iluminó la habitación. Al menguar Loki observó que estaban de pie en medio de sillas y mesas dispuestas para un banquete. La reina movió las manos y el mobiliario se transformó en una biblioteca en perfecto orden. Loki tocó un librero junto a ellos el cual se disolvió.

Nuevamente era su turno. Proyectó una réplica de la biblioteca que Frigga hiciera surgir de la nada y luego volvió a reproducirla pero en tal estado de caos que parecía que un tornado había pasado por ahí. Los dos sonrieron.

–El último por hoy, aprendes muy rápido –dijo eso y se desvaneció. Loki la buscó con la mirada, aquello era mucho más que un hechizo de invisibilidad. Buscó a la doncella pero Jyana se había desvanecido también.

–Es una barrera, impide ver a las personas dentro de ella –dedujo. La reina y su doncella volvieron a aparecer.

–Requiere de un poco más de energía pues a un tiempo que no puedes verme tampoco puedes escucharme. Este es un hechizo permanente en mi habitación, cuando cruzo la puerta nadie que no sea bienvenido puede llegar a mí –le confió.

Loki estaba listo para intentarlo. Se concentró y proyectó primero el muro para impedir ser escuchado. Luego superpuso el segundo hechizo que Frigga le había enseñado y al unirlos se desvaneció. Tuvo una idea, encimó a aquella magia la barrera que usaba para dejar fuera la vista de Heimdall. Sonrió triunfante cuando de pronto sintió que el suelo bajo él se movía. Un repentino malestar hizo presa suyo y las rodillas se le doblaron.

–Loki –Frigga fue hacía él, sus encantamientos se habían roto. Loki se puso en pie de prisa, no había querido asustarla, pero al hacerlo volvió a sentir que el mundo a su alrededor giraba y se desplomó.

La reina lo sostuvo en su regazo.

–Estoy bien –le dijo Loki mareado y con el estómago revuelto, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía se llevó una mano al vientre.

–No se ve bien, está casi verde –dijo Jyana inclinándose a mirarlo.

–Trae una infusión de jengibre –le pidió Frigga y la doncella partió al punto.

–Estoy bien –repitió Loki, la habitación ya no se movía, aquello había pasado. –Lamento preocuparte.

–Creo que te presioné demasiado –habló Frigga. Loki asintió, en verdad ya se sentía bien, seguro con más práctica dejaba de pasarle aquello, lo único era que estaba avergonzado de haberse desmayado. Dejaron la práctica de hechizos. Cuando Jyana volvió con la infusión Loki se negó a beberla pero una mirada de Frigga bastó para hacerlo cambiar de opinión y obedecer.

Con aquellos nuevos conocimientos, puso una barrera permanente en sus habitaciones para evitar ser escuchado por oídos indiscretos e hizo lo mismo con la barrera que cegaba a Heimdall. No colocó la de invisibilidad porque no conseguía hacerlo sin marearse, como si no le alcanzara la magia para lograrlo, no comprendía qué sucedía pero decidió descubrirlo más adelante cuando no tuviera tantas preocupaciones pasando por su cabeza.

.

El gobernador de Harokim avanzó por el pasillo, detrás de él iban su consuegro y su hijo mayor. Se dirigían a los aposentos del príncipe consorte. No pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y observar a su vástago, era un joven honorable y él lo había convencido de que estaban haciendo lo correcto, no sólo lo más pertinente. No les sorprendió encontrar apostados en la puerta a guardianes de la reina. El paje les hizo esperar un momento pero tras ello los anunció a su príncipe. Se detuvieron en la pequeña sala. Había rumores que señalaban que el jötun estaba temeroso en su alcoba pero el hombre que se presentó ante ellos no parecía tener ni una pizca de miedo.

–Mi nombre es Erwel, hijo de Otän; soy el gobernador de Harokim y miembro del concejo del rey. Mi acompañante es Hagbard, hijo de Barda, líder gremial del acero de Nidavelir; y mi hijo Ertan me ha contado que ya lo conoce –dijo señalándolo. Loki asintió. –Yrsa se presentó antes que yo, pero lo hizo bajo mi indicación. Verá, príncipe, no podía acercarme sin más a usted, no hubiera sido prudente de mi parte y no le hubiera ayudado en nada al hacerlo precipitadamente. Le pido una disculpa por no evitar su intento de asesinato, la noticia nos llegó tarde –le dijo. La mayora de las cocinas fue quién les advirtió con premura, la mujer estaba comprada desde hacía años por Yrsa, y si no habló antes fue porque recibió la orden de sedar al príncipe y a sus compañeros jötun con poca anticipación, mandato que por supuesto no cumplió. –Sin embargo ahora nos ponemos a su disposición en forma directa y como muestra de que nuestras intenciones son serias, le he traído esto.

Depositó en la mesa que los separaba una nota. Loki la tomó con cuidado, la letra no le era conocida pero el nombre con la firma al final de la misma sí. Era una carta en la que se exhortaba a los jóvenes einheriar e inclusive a los hired, a destruir al traidor que se había asentado en Valaskialf, que con brujería había encantado al protector del reino y que con su sola presencia hundía a Asgard en el escarnio. O sea él. Oleg, hijo de Olvërt la había firmado.

–La princesa norn se la entregó a mi hijo el día de su arresto. Aún no entendemos cómo es que ella la tenía pero sin duda esto ayudará en la defensa de la infanta y a la vez, señalará a Oleg como el responsable –dijo Erwel. Su hijo había insistido en aquello, sabía que Héroïque se encontraba prisionera y deseaba verla en libertad. –Oleg es demasiado inmaduro para asumir el capitaneo de la guardia –añadió.

Cuando se hicieron los nombramientos en Alfheim, por mérito propio, Ertan debió de asumir la capitanía de los einheriar y no Oleg, todos en el ejército sabían que aquello fue una maniobra de Starkag y Olenna, quizás anticipada por Hibald antes de morir, pero el intento de asesinato demostraba que el joven no tenía en claro cuál era su deber como protector de los habitantes de Valaskialf. Como buen padre, Erwel quería aquel puesto para su hijo.

–Ahora, si su deseo es otro, dé la orden príncipe; y Oleg será dado por muerto –dijo Hagbard. Erwel asintió.

Hablaban en serio. Aguardaron por la respuesta, Loki no había dicho nada pero parecía estar meditando sus palabras. De pronto Erwel vio tinieblas de muerte y destrucción ensombrecer la mirada del príncipe. Contempló aquello asombrado y supo que dentro de aquel joven existía un alma ardiente ávida de caos. Le tuvo miedo. Observó a sus acompañantes esperando que hubieran notado aquello pero ni Hagbard ni Ertan dieron muestras de haber visto nada.

–No –dijo finalmente Loki –no quiero crear un mártir para la causa que tienen en mi contra. Que sea despojado de su título, su riqueza y sea arrestado, que su familia caiga en la ignominia por sus acciones. Estoy seguro que esto bastara para que varios einheriar hablen para no compartir el mismo destino que su anterior capitán, aún más, Olenna que hasta ahora ha ostentado la vigía del palacio deberá renunciar al cargo pues Rhee, la doncella de Frigga ha sido acusada de ser cómplice y ella debió de haber prevenido eso. Sería una vergüenza que siguiera como guía del palacio –dijo. –La muerte es tan definitiva y misericordiosa en ocasiones, no soy tan benevolente con el hijo de Olvërt –dijo Loki.

–No confío en que sea buena idea dejarle con vida –rebatió Erwel. –Oleg podría seguir siendo un incordio.

–Precisamente, pero no será a mí a quien moleste, creo que su tía pronto encontrará razones para querer desairarlo. No es necesario que hagamos nada más –dijo Loki quitando ya importancia sobre el asunto. –Quisiera hablar con Ásta –les dijo. Ertan ya le había contado que era astuto e Yrsa le advirtió que era muy directo, así que ya habría deducido que Ásta fue mandada por uno de ellos dos.

Hagbard se aclaró la garganta.

–Ásta se ha retirado definitivamente de la vida de palacio –dijo. Erwel observó que su amigo apretaba los puños, dijera lo que dijera se notaba que le tenía aprecio a aquella desdichada joven. Loki no parecía conforme con aquella respuesta, así que Hagbard siguió: –Ese gusarapo de Oleg la hizo ir a él acusándola de espiar para usted, príncipe –lo cual era cierto –y como ella se mantuvo en su negativa de admitir tal cosa –el hombretón hizo una mueca de angustia antes de soltar la última frase –el muy malnacido le destrozó la cara con una daga.

–Aun así quiero verla –dijo Loki.

Luego que le dejaron solo, Loki tomó la nota que le habían dado. No quiso usar a ningún mediador, fue él mismo el que llegó con la nota firmada por Oleg hasta los aposentos de Frigga, la reina le recibió con una agradable sonrisa, aunque algo intuyó en él.

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Frigga.

Loki alzó la carta.

–Quiero justicia.

.

Por una vez Ásta no entró a sus habitaciones a través del pasaje secreto, si no que Radha la anunció. Iba con Yrsa quién se quedó en la sala de estar de los aposentos de Loki. La cortesana en cambio entró en la alcoba del príncipe. Había perdido peso y portaba ropas sencillas, sin joyas ni adornos, un velo vedaba su rostro. Loki la instó a sentarse en su cama como solía hacer pero ella en cambio se acomodó en una silla. Sus manos temblaban.

–Saludos mi príncipe –su habla era balbuceante. Las heridas no la dejaban pronunciar con aquel toque de seducción y cinismo que solía emplear.

–Quiero ver tu cara –le ordenó Loki.

–Perdóname pero prefiero que conserves de mí mi antiguo rostro y no que evoques mi recuerdo con esta atroz fealdad –Loki se acercó.

–Tonta –la reprendió. –¿Acaso olvidas mis poderes curativos? Y no me digas que no sabías de ellos pues Harma te contó de los mismos. ¿Por qué no viniste a mí para que te sanara?

Ásta estalló en llanto el cual no enjugó pues hubiera equivalido a mostrarse.

–Mi señor, honestamente pensé que no harías tal cosa aunque te lo suplicara. Perdóname pero pensé dos razones para ello, la primera, que ya no te era útil, así que para qué querrías verme. Lo segundo es que Hagbard me contó que Olenna te acusó de cometer infidelidad conmigo, si me ayudases sería como aceptar que eso es cierto.

Loki negó.

–Pues ya ves que te equivocas, ahora quítate el velo –la apremió. Ásta dudó pero finalmente hizo caso a aquella orden. Su cabello castaño caía anodino ocultando en parte las heridas. Exhibía dos profundos cortes, uno del lado izquierdo que le corría desde la sien hasta la oreja, y al otro lado uno aún más feroz que partía desde sus labios, sin duda Oleg había metido la daga en su boca; y seguía desgarrando la mejilla.

Al verla Loki no se inmutó en lo más mínimo lo que confundió a la joven. Su magnanimidad la dejó sin palabras. Las manos de su príncipe la tocaron como si la acariciaran, sintió calidez corriendo por su rostro. Seguía llorando cuando Loki bajó las manos y le sonrió señalándole el vestidor donde tenía un espejo amplio. Prácticamente corrió hacía allá palpándose la piel. Cayó de rodillas delante de su propia imagen. Su rostro a salvo, indemne, el mismo hermoso rostro de siempre. Loki había ido tras ella. Ásta se puso en pie y se echó en sus brazos. El jötun le devolvió el abrazo riéndose de ella.

–Eres la mujer más necia que he conocido –la llamó –pero nadie antes me había demostrado semejante fidelidad. Te dije que yo recompensaba lealtad con amistad.

–Y tú eres más que mi príncipe, eres un auténtico aesir para mí, un dios. Siempre tendrás mi lealtad, te adoro –siguió ella besándolo en las mejillas para luego disculparse pues le había dejado un rastro de lágrimas.

Loki la dejó agradecerle hasta el cansancio y soltar gritos de júbilo. La despidió pues debía ir donde Frigga. La cortesana abrió la puerta y se lanzó a abrazar a Yrsa e inclusive a Radha a quién además le otorgó su perdón pues su indiscreción había sido la raíz de aquel amargo trance.

.

Su intento de asesinato corrió de boca en boca por el reino pero el que hubieran apresado a Oleg, hijo de Olvërt, primo de la princesa consorte por el crimen, dio mucho más de que hablar. Loki no se encontraba con la reina en el momento en que sucedió, fue Radha que como pajarillo voló hasta él para contarle que Sköll en persona había puesto bajo custodia a Oleg. Ya había sido llevado a las cárceles del reino. Por desgracia los norn aún no salían bajo libertad pues el único con la potestad de juzgar era Odín, por lo que tendrían que esperar por su retorno.

Se enteró que Olenna pidió audiencia para intervenir por su sobrino y aunque nadie sabía que se dijeron ambas mujeres, era obvio que no había conseguido que lo liberaran o que al menos le permitieran estar en custodia en sus aposentos; esa misiva firmada por él casi le condenaba por si sola. Ásta, informada por el mayordomo, hizo de su conocimiento que Olenna había renunciado a dirigir la vida del palacio. Con ello la vida en la corte cambió por completo, varios de los amigos de la madre de Sif abandonaron sus relaciones con ella, sólo los más íntimos y familiares seguían despotricando contra él pero con voces cada vez más parecidos a susurros. En cambio otros, tales como el maestre Harma y el gobernador de Nidavelir le invitaban a cenas y le preguntaban su parecer en varios asuntos, adulando su inteligencia, su porte, sus contribuciones al ejército y demás méritos que Loki no sabía que tenía.

Ásta se había vuelto más que su informante aunque Loki nunca lo diría en voz alta. La veía cada vez mejor vestida y enjoyada, sin la sombra de Oleg ni de Olenna parecía prosperar en la corte, de hecho, aquellos que se habían ocupado de impulsarlo veían recompensadas sus expectativas. A Loki eso lo satisfacía pues llegaría el momento en que les cobraría todo ello.

Esa misma mañana recibió otra carta de Thor.

"_Loki,_

_No te mentiré: lamento la palabra dada. Los heridos entenderán que abandones tus responsabilidades un solo día, eso es todo lo que te pido, un solo día para verte, saber que estás bien y regocijarme con tu compañía. Te espero pronto."_

Sin preámbulos la respondió para que viajara sin demora.

"_Thor,_

_Hogun y quince guerreros berserkir, marcharon de vuelta a Alfheim, no demeritaré mi intervención en ello con falsa modestia. Espero que con su ayuda tu empresa prospere. Amparado de ti en ti mismo, lo siento, no acudiré. Perdona mi capricho, no pienses que hay deslealtad ni doblez alguno en mi ser. Soy yo el que te espera."_

.

Jyana le hizo esperar un instante antes de hacerle pasar con Frigga. Se encontró de frente con Olenna que estaba saliendo en ese mismo instante, le resultó irónico que ellos dos se detestaran tanto y aun así casi nunca se vieran a los ojos. La mujer no ocultó su desprecio pero no le dirigió ni una palabra antes de marcharse. Erwel le hacía llegar copia de la correspondencia entre Sif y su madre, por ello Loki sabía que la mujer había urgido a su hija a regresar a la corte para ayudarla con su primo y la valkiria se había negado aduciendo asuntos apremiantes en la guerra.

–Loki –lo saludó la reina una vez que entró a sus aposentos. –Si has venido a hablar de Oleg, no digas nada aún. Sigo meditando las palabras que Olenna me ha dicho –dijo levantando un poco la mano, como si pidiera un poco de paciencia para con ella. Loki no deseaba hablar de ese asunto.

Se sentó a su lado y le sirvió un poco del té que Jyana había dejado en la pequeña mesa de centro.

–He venido a ver cómo estás, lamento que este incidente te haya dado más tribulaciones de las que ya asumes con la regencia. Sigo agradecido por la guardia que me has dado –dijo. Ull aún no volvía de Jötunheim, de hecho había mandado una misiva pidiéndole compañía, pero como estaba claro que detrás de la petición estaba Laufey, la rechazó. –Si pudiera ayudarte en algo, lo haría con todo gusto.

La reina le sonrió pero Loki no esperó que ella le acercara sus papeles.

–Un asunto de los acereros de Nidavelir. Tienen un gremio y un representante, Hagbard, fijan el precio del acero y cada vez que hay guerra se hacen más ricos. El poder que han acumulado se está volviendo desmesurado y les permite incurrir en abusos hacía los otros gremios e inclusive hacía el ejército. Antes me fue propuesta como solución importar el material desde Svartálfheim para frenar su descomunal fortuna, pero se enteraron y están haciendo todo lo posible por presionar en contra de tal resolución ¿qué harías tú? –Le preguntó.

Loki tomó el papel, ya sabía que el líder gremial era Hagbard, uno de sus aliados y protector de Ásta y de otras muchas mujeres de su misma profesión. Leyó con detenimiento el asunto. Se tomó unos momentos para discernir mientras Frigga hojeaba otros documentos. No le molestó quedarse en silencio junto a ella, disfrutaba su compañía más que la de nadie en Valaskialf.

–Haría noble a Hagbard –le dijo tras un momento. Frigga pestañeó un instante pero esperó a que él se explicara. –Si intentaran imponer otro líder, los acereros lo rechazarían, pues Hagbard es uno de ellos, vela por la riqueza de sus pares y lo que él dice es la opinión de éstos. Si se le concediera un título, dejará de pensar como acerero y lo hará como noble, antepondrá los intereses del reino sobre los de su gremio. Tendrá que ponerle un freno al precio del acero. Más aún, si lo haces tú sin la firma del Rey Odín, te estará eternamente agradecido y no cometerá errores pues el Padre de Todo podrá deponerlo en cualquier momento sin ningún problema –le explicó.

Frigga tomó de vuelta el papel sin dejar de mirarlo.

–Mi hijo no ha dejado de halagar tu inteligencia –dijo. La correspondencia que Frigga mantenía con Odín y Thor no viajaba por el canal regular del mayordomo por lo que no podía espiarse. –No es que lo dudara pero ¿querrías ser mi secretario personal? –Le preguntó.

Loki sonrió, aquello era todo un halago.

–Aceptaría con gusto tal honor –dijo. Frigga le pasó en ese mismo momento varios asuntos más para que los fuera estudiando. Loki la miró, siempre que estaba concentrada una fina línea surcaba la comisura de sus labios, ya era mayor pero tenía una belleza apabullante, se quedó mirándola más de lo debido pues Frigga lo notó. Loki no pudo contener su pensamiento. –A veces desearía que fueras mi madre –le dijo.

Frigga se sonrojó, como si le hubiera hecho el mayor de los halagos.

–Aun cuando nunca estuviste en mi vientre, te considero mi hijo –le respondió.

.

Su nuevo cargo como secretario de la reina lo tenía muy ocupado, pero ese día ella tenía asuntos personales junto con otras damas de la corte. Loki ya sabía que se había organizado una demostración de ropa, joyería y demás, por parte de varios comerciantes, aunque la principal en ello era Yrsa. Así que tenía una mañana de puro ocio, se tendió sobre el lecho de su habitación con un libro en las manos, ni siquiera lo leía, sino que lo acomodó sobre su cabeza como si pudiera absorber las palabras por osmosis. Había un plato cerca de su cama con un poco de carne de venado, hojaldre y frutas. No había nadie con él por lo que en realidad estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Escuchó la puerta de su alcoba abrirse y los pasos rápidos de Radha, ya se había acostumbrado a distinguirlos.

–¿Qué sucede? –Se quitó el libro del rostro y encontró una misiva en las manos del joven. –¿En serio? Dime la verdad Radha, Thor te paga por hacerme llegar sus cartas lo antes posible –dijo tomándola con una mano. Radha negó con la cabeza. Loki desbarató el lacre pensando en lo inverosímil que se había vuelto el asedio de Thor ¿acaso Adalster no lo podía tenerlo más ocupado? –Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que llegaste a ser su escudero, perdona que lo diga, pero no tienes madera de serlo –comentó.

–Soy sobrino del difunto general Hibald –respondió Radha –pero soy el hijo menor de mi padre, mis hermanos ya tienen puestos en el ejército. Era el escudero de ellos pero un día, el señor Thor bajó de su caballo, de Tanngrisner y me tendió las bridas. Sé que me confundió con su escudero pero él no estaba cerca, de hecho estaba a punto de ser ascendido a ulfhednar así que, tomé su lugar. Lo seguí por el campamento, pulí su armadura, le serví la comida y cuando llegaron mis hermanos buscándome, el señor Thor dijo que yo era su escudero. Así que me quedé con él –dijo Radha con la sonrisa más larga y tonta que Loki había visto.

–Una historia enternecedora –dijo. Radha ni siquiera notó el sarcasmo con el que lo dijo.

"_Loki,_

_Sí que sabes negarme lo que solicito de ti ¿acaso intentas enloquecerme? Parece que ni con toda mi fuerza puedo cambiar un ápice a Loki. Lo diré sin ambages, no me gusta que te rehúses a mi sincera petición pero te lo solicitaré nuevamente ¿Vendrás o no?"_

Parecía que estaba haciendo enfadar a Thor con su negativa. Se levantó de su lecho mientras pensaba en la contestación que podría darle.

"_Thor,_

_Siento pena de que consideres tales mis intenciones. La vida en palacio me mantiene ocupado. Me concediste libertad de consentir o no incluso a la voluntad del hijo de Odín quien pronto ve cumplidos todos sus caprichos. No pienses mal de mí, es tu deseo previo de complacerme el que ahora obstruye este otro deseo tuyo de tenerme. Más aún, ese anhelo que tienes se desvanecerá como un mal sueño a tu retorno a Asgard cuando te veas colmado por tu familia, tus amigos y tu mujer._"

Se la tendió a Radha para que la enviara en cuanto pudiera.

.

Erwel brindó a la salud de Hagbard. Le reía las bromas a él y a Yrsa, aceptó que Ásta rellenara su copa con cadenciosos movimientos. La fiesta, ocurrida en los aposentos del gobernador Erwel en palacio, era en honor del acerero y su nuevo título nobiliario concedido por la reina, aunque ellos cuatro sabían que había ocurrido a instancias de Loki.

–Parece que apostamos a la jugada correcta –dijo Hagbard ya borracho.

Erwel volvió a brindar aunque por dentro sentía desasosiego. El joven ahora era secretario de la reina, quién todos sabían que lo trataba como a un hijo; tenía a más de la mitad de la corte de su lado, inclusive Sköll, el estoico guardián de la reina lo trataba con deferencia. Ásta e Yrsa le profesaban un afecto que rayaba en el fanatismo. Había nobles, embajadores, sirvientes y soldados granjeándose su amistad. El príncipe había entendido demasiado rápido la manera en que la corte funcionaba. Tenía acorralada a Olenna, ahora era él quién le espiaba la correspondencia y tenía gente siguiéndole los pasos, ahora era él quién la aislaba de la reina y lo lograba con el simple hecho de pasar demasiado tiempo con Frigga. La madre de Sif no era la única, Erwel estaba seguro de que los miembros del concejo tampoco podían hacer ya nada sin que el joven lo supiera.

Parecía haber sido sólo él quién notó la expresión de malicia en el príncipe Loki. Estaba preocupado. Temía que le hubieran abierto la jaula a una fiera, una que podía acabar devorándolos. Habían comprado finalmente al mayordomo pero eso no detuvo la venta de la correspondencia entre ambos príncipes, ahora era vendida por los heraldos que portaban las cartas y habían alcanzado precios tan extraordinarios que sólo los más poderosos podían comprarlas, eso no había hecho que la corte dejara de conocer el contenido, pues las doncellas y pajes espiaban las cartas sobre las mesas de sus señores y luego contaban lo que sabían a otros. Era así como corrían los rumores. De lo último que se hablaba últimamente era de la manera en que Loki rechazaba acudir al encuentro del príncipe heredero. No entendía que locura lo impulsaba a proceder de esa manera, nadie se atrevería a darle un consejo sobre su trato hacía el dios del trueno. Al menos, si continuaba así y perdía el afecto del hijo de Odín, aquellos nobles que se le acercaron por ello le retirarían su apoyo, eso tendría que disminuir la influencia que había ganado aun cuando siguiera siendo del agrado de la reina. Se tranquilizó un poco, después de todo, había descubierto que no había nada que pudiera hacer, le debía el nombramiento de Ertan como capitán de los einheriar.

.

Ull volvió a Asgard, traía consigo a cinco fieros guardias jötun que superaban por mucho a Ull en estatura y porte. Los había enviado Laufey para su protección ya que Odín se había negado a que el joven se moviera de la corte. A Loki le hubiera gustado saber cómo había ido aquella discusión pero sus influencias no llegaban tan lejos como para saber que ocurría en el acantonamiento y el único que podría referírselo era Thor, así que confió en que Odín siguiera dando muestras de mantener a raya a su padre.

Para animar a su amigo lo invitó a salir de cacería, algo que agradaba a Ull. Tomó de las caballerizas a Tanngrijos y remontó la planicie de Ida que llevaba a uno de los palacios privados del Rey Odín, en Gladsheim. No llegó tan lejos pero el aire despejado le dio una sensación de total libertad. En verdad Asgard era el reino dorado, la luz irradiaba dónde se le veía y no había visión más bella que la del Valaskialf a la distancia. Sin embargo llegado a ese punto se preguntó si esa sería alguna vez su ciudad y si podría llamarla realmente hogar. Ull llegó a su lado, junto con otros dos guerreros que salieron a su par, aunque ellos tres iban a pie. Cerca de él iba Radha, en un caballo marrón. A pesar del temor que le inspiraban los jötun permanecía siempre a su lado.

–¿Dónde se encuentran las prisiones? –Preguntó de pronto Ull detrás de él.

Loki se las señaló a lo lejos, estaban dentro del mismo palacio aunque en un nivel mucho más inferior.

–Te repito que no hagas nada. Sé que la pérdida de Vill es dolorosa, yo también lo extraño pero si Oleg muere, aun cuando no sea con hielo, me culparán a mí –le explicó. Algo rumió UIl a su lado, algo inteligible pues no comprendió nada. –No te preocupes, esto no quiere decir que olvidemos lo que ha ocurrido –le dijo. Los Jötun eran especialmente rencorosos, lo llevaban en la sangre y se daban por fácilmente agredidos.

–Ese es el Loki del cual me granjee su amistad –dijo Ull. Un poco más satisfecho con lo que considero una promesa de retribución por la vida de su hermano.

.

A la mañana siguiente Radha entró triste a sus aposentos, lo que le llamó la atención pues el joven solía ser más alegre. Le tendió una misiva. El mensajero de verdad estaba siendo presuroso por una orden de Thor, o al contrario, él mismo estaba ansioso por saber las respuestas.

–¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó pero el chico no dijo nada. –Radha, habla ahora o no me preocupare más por tu semblante.

–Perdón, señor –se disculpó de antemano –es que, el general Thor está enojado con usted –dijo tímidamente.

Loki se giró a mirarlo. Ya tenía la carta en las manos, aparentemente sellada y el jovenzuelo le estaba dando un adelanto de lo que contenía la misma.

–¿Has estado leyendo mi correspondencia?

–¡No! No me atrevería pero he escuchado comentarios en los pasillos respecto a ello –dijo Radha.

Abrió la misiva.

"_Loki,_

_Me las vas a pagar."_

Y se rió. No supo si de alegría, o por el contrario, las más aterradora tristeza.

.

El Bifrost se abrió para ellos. El ejército de Asgard finalmente volvía a casa. Adalster había sido capturado a manos de los ases, así que en ese mismo momento viajaba con ellos tras que el ejército terminara sus asuntos en tierras extranjeras. En cuanto a los jötun, algunos de ellos habían vuelto al hogar, otros se habían quedado para colonizar su nuevo dominio, Alfheim. Laufey no insistió en hacer ninguna visita de cortesía a su vástago asentado en Valaskialf.

Los guerreros desfilaron por el puente hacía la ciudad. Al entrar en ella hubo una comitiva de bienvenida conformada por el pueblo. Las doncellas arrojaban flores al paso de los soldados, los niños vitoreaban el nombre de Thor. Fandral saludaba con la mano desde su cabalgadura seleccionando de antemano a las féminas que recibirían sus favores esa noche.

Ante el paso de Odín la gente callaba y hacía reverencias. El amado Padre de Todo volvía a su capital y esta aguardaba por su sabiduría y templanza. Al llegar a Valaskialf, Thor despidió a sus huestes convidándolos a acudir esa noche al festejo. Fandral y Volstagg se fueron por su lado, Hogun todavía un poco decaído decidió que requería de paz, Sif y su padre fueron recibidos por Olenna. Frigga aguardaba por Odín y por su hijo, besó a ambos y los condujo al interior del palacio. En cambio Loki no estuvo ahí para recibir a Thor. El joven príncipe no se mostró contrariado por ello. Fue todo sonrisas con su madre pero apenas puso un pie en el interior del castillo se perdió de vista.

.

Fandral y Volstagg decidieron empezar con la festividad antes de que cayera la noche. Acudieron a una tasca conocida donde no faltaba buena comida, vino delicioso y excelente compañía. No habían sido los únicos con aquella idea, se encontraron con algunos hired y ulfhednar de sus propias compañías pero también con gente de Asgard y algunos nobles de la corte. Volstagg pidió un corte de cerdo y una garrafa del mejor vino que tuvieran.

–Me sorprende, ¿sólo eso? –Se burló Fandral.

–Tengo que dejar un espacio para la comida de palacio, conociendo cómo son, como mínimo habrá veinte platillos diferentes y quiero probar de todos –dijo Volstagg.

Fandral notó algo extraño en el ambiente, aparte del ambiente de fiesta que se respiraba en Asgard, notaba que la gente hablaba entre cuchicheos, algunos mostraron una sonrisa aún más grande que al momento de enterarse que habían vuelto sus héroes y ello le produjo curiosidad al rubio guerrero.

–¿Qué pasa? –Dijo llamando la atención de un einheriar.

–Estamos celebrando, capitán Fandral. No sólo la victoria de nuestros ejércitos en tierras hostiles sino porque la ignominia de Asgard está por caer, ese al que nos han obligado a llamar príncipe consorte –dijo. Fandral no comprendió de qué estaba hablando aquel hombre. –El jötun. Ha hecho enfadar al heredero al trono, al parecer nuestro príncipe lo invitó en repetidas ocasiones a que lo visitara en el acantonamiento en Alfheim y él se rehusó. Como si fuera lo suficientemente importante como para decir que no.

–Seguro que lo sabe mejor que nosotros, es amigo íntimo del general Thor –comentó otro –el día de hoy tiene intenciones de devolver a ese país de hielo al jötun. ¡Qué pena que no fue mi turno de hacer guardia! Me hubiera encantado estar cerca de la puerta para ver cómo le lanzaba de las habitaciones –y se rió de ello.

Volstagg no recordaba que Thor tuviera el plan de echar a Loki del palacio. Había estado con él toda la mañana y de su boca no había salido ninguna de esas palabras.

–¿Darán problemas esos guardias que siempre tiene en la puerta? Hay uno que duerme con él desde el ataque, sin duda son bestias. Quizás hasta sea más que su guardia –dijo con tono significativo –no me sorprendería, los jötun son animales, podría hacerlo hasta con su caballo.

Fandral golpeó el vaso con cerveza y se puso en pie llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el lugar. Llevó la mano hacía la empuñadura de su espada aunque no llegó a sacarla, sólo era una advertencia.

–Será mejor que calles soldado antes de que tus palabras te creen un problema. Loki salvó mi vida, tengo una deuda con él y no tengo intensiones de escuchar cómo le insultas. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer tales acusaciones? Es miembro de la realeza y por ende, se le debe respetar –le dijo.

–Perdón capitán –dijo el soldado con los dientes apretados pero calló. De hecho, su acompañante y él se apresuraron a terminar sus bebidas y se retiraron del lugar.

El platillo de Volstagg llegó en ese momento, la posadera que atendía el lugar lo colocó en medio de ellos, junto con otro que ellos no habían ordenado.

–A cuenta de la casa –les dijo. Iban a agradecer el gesto cuando la mujer habló –bien dicho señor Fandral. Si no hubiera dicho usted eso, ya tendría yo que haberlos corrido por hablar de esa manera del príncipe Loki –la mujer soltó un bufido y lanzó una mirada colérica a la puerta por donde los soldados se habían marchado. –Esos hombres olvidan que la princesa Sif le mandó a asesinar con su ruin primo. Pobre del príncipe Loki, estando en un reino lejano, sin la compañía de sus familiares, debería recibir un mejor trato de nosotros los ases –negó con la cabeza –yo tampoco olvido que curó a mi Willat, lo hirieron en Alfheim, si no fuera por él tendría toda la cara marcada ¿y usted señor Volstagg? ¿De parte de quién está? –Le preguntó.

Volstagg casi se atragantó con un pedazo de carne. Miró a la posadera.

–Ninguno de ellos me ha pedido que me ponga de su lado –dijo.

La posadera movió una mano y se marchó de vuelta a las cocinas. Volstagg y Fandral intercambiaron una mirada.

–Por Ygdrasill, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? –murmuró Fandral.

.

Los rumores de la corte de los cuales Loki y Sif estaban hartos nunca alcanzaban a Thor. Era inmune a conspiraciones, habladurías, chismorreos y complots. Él era la encarnación de todo lo honesto y puro, una fuerza de la naturaleza, todos lo consideraban por encima de esas cosas, además de que era demasiado transparente como para ser un peón útil en ninguna maquinación. Avanzó por los corredores del castillo aún engalanado con la armadura y la capa, el silencio reinaba a su paso. Fue directo a los aposentos de Loki, ese condenado jötun que lo había preocupado con su atentado, mortificado con sus silencios y finalmente atormentado con sus negativas decoradas con palabras que a Thor se le hacían como dardos venenosos. Entró sin llamar a la puerta y sin anunciarse. Ni él mismo sabía si lo que deseaba era pegarle un puñetazo a Loki o devorarlo a besos, conducía sus relaciones igual que las batallas, con arrojo, sin un plan previo y arrasando con todo.

Entró sin anunciarse, por un segundo creyó que se había equivocado de aposentos pues aquel recinto distaba del que habían compartido el día de su boda. Había muebles opulentos, tapices, cortinajes, jarrones y demás objetos que denotaban lujo. Loki estaba sentado leyendo un libro en una butaca mullida; un sirviente cuyo rostro le sonó de algo a Thor le estaba sirviendo vino. Su consorte, el que tanto había querido ver, también había cambiado. Llevaba puesta ropa que Thor no le había visto antes, sobre la cual relucían adornos de oro. Se sintió un poco descolocado. El paje que atendía a Loki levantó la vista, al verlo por poco y derrama la copa de su señor, hizo una reverencia nerviosa.

–Déjanos –le ordenó Thor sin darle oportunidad al sirviente de abrir la boca siquiera. El paje se apresuró a cumplir la orden tropezando con sus propios pies. Loki no levantó la mirada del libro como si no se hubiera enterado de nada. En la balanza de Thor, la opción de darle unos golpes al ojiverde ganó peso. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose los sumió en incómodo silencio.

–Lamento no haber acudido a darte la bienvenida –habló Loki por fin pero sin mirarlo todavía –pero no fui educado como una doncella para saludarte en cada uno de tus regresos. Además de tu última misiva deduje que mi presencia podría resultarte molesta. Si me buscabas para algún tipo de confrontación mejor que fuera en privado.

Y ahí estaba Loki actuando como si se hubieran dejado de ver hacía unas pocas horas o peor como si Thor fuera parte del mobiliario. De un manotazo el rubio mandó a volar el libro. Loki alzó la mirada pero sus ojos tan sólo destilaban frialdad. Cuando lo miraba de esa manera Thor sentía ganas de sacudirlo o gritarle o besarlo o demás arrebatos violentos, lo que fuera con tal de sacarlo de su alejamiento.

–¿Quiero saber qué pretendes con…? –su frase se vio interrumpida. Había una capa roja, como las que él siempre llevaba, doblada dentro de una caja. Eso lo confundió –¿qué está pasando Loki? –Inquirió.

Los ojos del jötun fueron a la capa.

–Es un regalo para ti –le dijo.

–No te dignas a aparecer a recibirme pero en cambio me tienes un obsequio.

–Te lo daré en el festejo de esta noche. –Dijo Loki como si eso fuera obvio. Thor bufó. ¡Estaba convertido en un irritante, convenenciero y déspota cortesano! Ahora mismo lo agarraba y se lo llevaba a cualquier guerra, la vida en la corte parecía hacerle daño.

–Así que en público vas a halagarme y en privado te portaras como si fuéramos dos extraños.

–Si dices "en privado", haciendo alusión a nuestra correspondencia, puedes olvidarte de eso, todo el palacio leía lo que nos escribíamos.

–Ya lo sabía– por fin el semblante de Loki mostraba algún signo de interés. –Soy el príncipe y mi correspondencia es espiada desde siempre, ya sabía que un montón de hipócritas leen cuanto escribo y no me extraña que su interés aumentara si se trataba de mis cartas hacía ti. –El jötun parecía confundido, al menos compartían eso. –No voy a dejar de escribir lo que me venga en gana porque a ciertos ojos pudiera no gustarles –aclaró. –Ahora quiero que me digas, ¿qué es lo que pretendes con tu comportamiento, con este recibimiento, con las palabras que mandaste? –Thor esperaba que Loki le dijera que todo era una broma y volviera a ser el mismo de antes, el que le curaba las heridas, el que le mostraba otra faceta de los concejos de guerra, el que luchaba a su lado, el que había amado con pasión desbordada.

Loki apoyó las manos en los brazos de la butaca como si tomara impulso.

–Quiero que nos separemos –habló por fin. Lo tomó tan desprevenido que el dios del trueno no pudo reaccionar. –Thor, estar contigo fue… agradable, tienes mi lealtad y mi admiración pero por lo demás…– Thor ya no estaba escuchando las palabras vacías que el jötun le dedicaba. Seguía hablando sobre quién sabe qué tonterías acerca de su valor y su fuerza pero él en cambio se había perdido. Lo recordaba rindiéndose entre sus brazos, suspirando de placer, besándolo, incitándolo, lo recordaba renuente a marcharse de Alfheim, lo recordaba auténticamente preocupado por él, lo recordaba lanzándole una bola de nieve. Y ahora le decía…

–No te importo para nada. –El jötun dejó su grandilocuente y mezquino discurso.

–Si me importas, pero ya no deseo ser tu amante.

–No eres sólo mi amante, por las dísir –maldijo –pensé que lo sabías, eres mi consejero, mi propio sanador, mi amigo, mi compañero –Thor no era elocuente pero siempre era sincero. –¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado para que te encuentre metido en esta máscara de indiferencia? –Loki iba responderle en el acto pero Thor lo tomó de la ropa y sujetándolo lo puso en pie y lo acercó a su rostro. El jötun perdió definitivamente el habla, por un momento pareció extasiado. –No te atrevas a mentirme –le advirtió el dios del trueno.

–Es una orden de tu padre –aquella situación se le antojaba tan irreal que lo soltó. Debía estar soñando, sí, seguro Adalster se convirtió en dragón y lo había noqueado, en cualquier momento despertaría en el acantonamiento, muerto de cansancio y adolorido pero con el Loki correcto a su lado. –Me ofreció apartarme para siempre de Laufey y acepté, tú sabes Thor que lo que más deseo es libertad.

–¿Y yo que debo hacer? Tú vas y arreglas tu vida sin decirme una palabra al respecto. Ahora que hago contigo ¿repudiarte?

–Eventualmente tu padre anulará nuestro enlace, sólo debes ser paciente, por mí parte te prometo no molestarte ni en lo más mínimo, tampoco te impondré mi presencia… Si te importo en algo te pido que aceptes, no, que toleres la decisión que tomé. Puedo vivir sin ti pero no creo que pueda vivir en manos de mi padre.

–¿Cómo pudiste aceptar una cosa así? ¿Cómo pudo mi padre ofrecerte eso?

–Eres su heredero, y yo sigo siendo un extranjero y el hijo de su enemigo; debes entender que un futuro rey de Asgard no debe arriesgarse a ser influenciado por alguien así –le explicó Loki.

–Entiendes tan bien al Padre de Todo, eres tú el que debería ser su hijo. –Thor le dijo aquello último verdaderamente molesto, su rostro se tiñó de decepción. Dio la vuelta y se marchó azotando la puerta al salir.

Apretó los puños. No podía, no lo aceptaba. Volvió a entrar y se quedó petrificado en el umbral. Loki se había dejado caer en aquella butaca pero esta vez se veía completamente derrotado, tenía el rostro hundido entre las manos conteniendo sus emociones.

–Thor –lo llamó sin verlo.

–¿Ahora qué quieres? –Le preguntó el aludido sorprendiéndolo y acercándose. Loki lo notó, ya iba a retomar su postura indiferente pero antes de que lo hiciera el rubio lo atajó de una mano y no lo dejó decirle nada. Lo tomó de la nuca con la mano libre y lo besó. Un beso demandante, sin darle espacio para que pensara, para que volviera a aquel trato donde no había cabida para ningún sentimiento.

–No –masculló Loki tratando de írsele de las manos pero Thor no iba a soltarlo. Las manos del dios del trueno ya se deslizaban en aquellas complicadas prendas que llevaba puestas luchando por alcanzar la gélida piel que deseaba, terminó abriendo la ropa a la fuerza, rasgando las costuras y descubriendo los hombros de Loki. Su piel blanca era la tentación más grande que Thor había tenido ante sus ojos, no pudo resistirse a marcarlo a mordiscos suaves y lentos. Loki parecía haber perdido el habla, estaba aferrando con fuerza a la espalda de Thor buscando acercarse más y poner al alcance del rubio su cuerpo. Era un "sigue" dicho con un toque. Las manos de Thor aún sujetaban la indumentaria de Loki. Sus labios habían descendido ya hasta el borde de la tela. Interrumpió sus caricias para terminar de romper aquel obstáculo y apartarlo a jirones. Ahora tenía a Loki con el torso desnudo delante suyo.

Quizá no debió hacer eso.

Loki no podía comprender que lo que le pedía le resultaba imposible, una tortura. ¿Cómo podría tenerlo cerca y a la vez renunciar a él? Thor sintió la boca seca y un angustioso nudo en el estómago que sólo había experimentado una vez antes, cuando creyó que Hagen había matado a Loki allá en Ijósálfar. Loki abrió la boca para replicarle pero algo en la mirada de Thor lo detuvo. Y es que, en ese momento, Thor lo contemplaba adorándolo, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez, imbuyéndose de cada pliegue de su piel, de la palidez de su vientre, de la firmeza de sus brazos. Loki respiraba aceleradamente, aquella forma en que Thor lo miraba le hacía bullir la sangre, y el rubio ni siquiera lo estaba tocando. Lo miraba con el anhelo de algo que ahora se le prohibía, con la tristeza de saber que para Loki había algo más importante que él, lo miraba como lo más sagrado que tenía. Y Loki se iba entre sus dedos, aun cuando lo tuviera sujeto con las manos.

–No sigas –pidió Loki y apretó los párpados para recobrar determinación obligándose a no verlo. –Eres un mentiroso –nunca nadie había acusado a Thor de eso –siempre vas con tu pose de héroe, diciéndome que soy libre de no complacerte y ahora que pretendo algo con lo que no estás de acuerdo no eres capaz de cumplir esa palabra tuya.

–Mírame –le replicó Thor sin perder los estribos. Loki lo obedeció. –Nunca te forzaría a nada, pero dime que no me quieres.

–No te quiero, quiero que me dejes, ¡necesito que me dejes! –Thor se detuvo dolido por sus palabras, estuvo a punto de apartarse pero vio el cuerpo de Loki seguirlo como si estuviera a punto de abrazarse a él. El dios del trueno no podía aceptar las palabras del ojiverde cuando su cuerpo le gritaba lo contrario con todo su ser. Se inclinó nuevamente hacia él. Loki metió las manos pero con tan poca fuerza, que Thor las apartó con apenas un movimiento.

–Deja de mentir –le pidió Thor y lo besó. Loki entreabrió los labios dando cabida a sus caricias pero apretó los ojos, parecía tener una batalla en su interior, parecía debatirse entre arrojarse a sus brazos o clavarle una daga. –Deja de mentir –le susurró, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Y siguió con aquella lenta caricia pues no aceptaba que no pudieran amarse.

Aquellos ojos verdes se abrieron por fin, reflejaban la furia de su dueño, a saber si era contra Thor, contra Odín o Laufey o contra sí mismo. Se dieron un beso rabioso, una batalla de lenguas, dientes y suspiros. Pero cuando Thor se alejó un centímetro más de lo que necesitaba, la boca de Loki le persiguió para darle otro beso, otro y otro más.

–Te odio –murmuró Loki pero asintió aceptando por fin que no podían estar separados.

Sin mediar palabra, se escurrió de su abrazo y terminó lo que Thor había iniciado, se quitó el resto de la ropa y se enderezó completamente desnudo para el placer visual de Thor que sin ningún reparo lo devoró con los ojos, desde los dedos de los pies, pasando por las piernas inmaculadas, deteniéndose en su miembro que empezaba erguirse, siguiendo por el torso enrojecido por las caricias que ya había recibido; se detuvo en el rostro. Ese rostro que lo tenía subyugado sin que le importara, ese rostro por el que gritaría los cuatro vientos que Loki era suyo y que podían irse a los infiernos todos lo que no estuvieran de acuerdo; entre ellos su padre.

Thor hizo lo propio quitándose la armadura en movimientos precisos. Cuando se acercó a él notó el sonrojo de Loki. Negó y sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, no podía creer que su amante aún albergara algo de timidez después de todo lo que ya habían pasado juntos.

–Eres hermoso –le dijo –y no me digas que no puedo halagarte de esa manera porque no eres una doncella porque no es un cumplido, sólo constato una verdad.

Su comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Loki, y junto con la sonrisa llegó la ternura que perdieron allá en Alfheim, Loki extendió las manos tocando el pecho de Thor, acariciando sus brazos, acercándose más y más hasta que sus miembros se rozaron, le echó los brazos en torno al cuello.

–Te extrañé –le confesó, por fin una verdad salida de esos labios que parecían resueltos a mentir y mentir. –Tengo tantas ganas –dijo para risa de ambos.

Los dedos de Thor se deslizaron por la espalda de Loki y siguieron su camino hasta sus nalgas. Loki olvidó en ese instante por qué había tratado de alejarse de Thor. No recordó odios ni temores, venganzas ni resentimientos. Se dejó hacer entre suspiros entrecortados, friccionando su cuerpo contra el del dios del trueno. Thor le tendió una mano que Loki aceptó en el acto. Tomándolo con facilidad lo levantó en vilo. Acomodó a Loki sobre él, sus piernas colgando a los costados de Thor, sujetándolo de las caderas acomodó el cuerpo del jötun sobre su hombría erecta. El ojiverde se asió de los hombros de su amante. El rubio empezó a adentrarse en el cuerpo de Loki, haciéndolo descender lentamente sobre su miembro. Loki contuvo la respiración al sentir la intrusión. En verdad era estrecho. Thor tuvo que forzarlo un poco. Loki se quejó pero aguantó. Con un hombre del tamaño de Thor era imposible que no saliera lastimado en sus encuentros, saber que le provocaba dolor y que aun así Loki pedía más… eso excitaba mucho a Thor. El rubio soltó un gemido cuando el cuerpo de Loki terminó de albergarlo. Se quedó quieto disfrutando, Loki se retorcía sobre Thor y apretaba los dientes sin abrir los ojos aún.

–Pídelo –le susurró Thor porque necesitaba escucharlo.

–Házmelo –murmuró Loki finalmente. –Quiero sentirte.

Thor apretó las caderas de Loki y con suma facilidad lo levantó y lo embistió. Ese primer movimiento provocó que el ojiverde se soltara. Gimió algo inteligible pero su expresión alentó a Thor a continuar. No existía nada más en el mundo que Loki, su cálida estrechez, sus piernas en torno a su cuerpo, sus gemidos que colmaban los sentidos de Thor, su rostro estático de placer y dolor combinados. En cada embestida parecía que Loki iba a desfallecer, Thor no podía dejar de mirarlo bebiéndose su imagen. Poco a poco fue reaccionando, volvió a sujetarse de los hombros de Thor y se forzó a sí mismo a seguirle el ritmo. El rubio fue acelerando sus movimientos, convirtiéndolos en embestidas feroces. Loki gritó a punto de desmayarse, superado por las sensaciones que hacían presa de él. Clavó los dedos en los hombros de Thor como si fueran el último resquicio de su cordura. A esas alturas le era imposible seguirle el ritmo al dios del trueno, estaba completamente a su merced, rendido ante la fuerza de Thor que lo obligaba a continuar con aquella desenfrenada cópula. Seguía gritando, gimiendo, murmurando algo incomprensible en su idioma natal que podía ser a un tiempo una orden de no parar o una promesa de eternidad.

–¡Thor! –con el nombre de su amante en los labios Loki se corrió manchando el abdomen de Thor, ver aquello aunado a la fricción que le provocaba el interior de Loki acabó por empujar al dios del trueno al orgasmo, moviéndose con un par de embestidas profundas y bestiales estalló colmando al ojiverde. Cayeron como fulminados en la alfombra, el razonamiento no les dio para intentar alcanzar el lecho.

Se quedaron así un momento antes de separarse quedando acostados uno junto al otro con las respiraciones agitadas pero sin tocarse. Thor se giró a mirar a Loki, su rostro se veía inusitadamente tranquilo, tenía los ojos nublados, unos mechones de cabello pegados a la frente perlada de sudor, la expresión de quién no sabe ni el propio nombre. Alguna vez Loki le dijo que no necesitaba que lo protegiera, y sin embargo estaban en ese atolladero en el que el jötun se valdría de la influencia del Padre de Todo para liberarse de Laufey, y lo único que le pedía era que se quedara al margen mirándolo alejarse.

–No puedo –dijo Thor y lo haló hacía sí para abrazarlo. Loki apretó los ojos conteniendo tantas emociones que lo empujaban al borde del llanto. Él tampoco podía. –Loki, te ofrezco lo mismo que mi padre –habló Thor estrechando su desnudez, sintiendo su cuerpo relajado y tibio contra el suyo.

–¿Qué dices? –murmuró Loki con la fiebre de su encuentro aun tiñéndole la voz.

–No sé qué te prometió pero te juro que seré capaz de cumplir lo mismo. Tan sólo quédate a mi lado. –Sus palabras hicieron vibrar a Loki.

–No sé qué decir –admitió.

–Entonces no digas nada –dijo Thor inclinándose sobre él para tomarlo de la barbilla y volver a besarlo.

–Espera –lo interrumpió Loki pero no dijo nada frío y calculador. En cambio sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Thor con los labios, con los ojos y con el alma –llévame a la cama –el rubio siguió riéndose –házmelo otra vez.

.

Se separaron tras una nueva ronda de arrebatos apasionados. A pesar de que Thor venía de una guerra, no podían quedarse ociosos en sus aposentos haciendo que el resto del mundo no existía, pronto los requerirían a ambos. Loki pensaba en su encuentro. Se sentía dividido entre la felicidad de haber vuelto a los brazos de Thor y la preocupación por las consecuencias de tal acción.

–Mi señor –lo llamó Radha asomándose en su estudio. Estaba intentando despachar asuntos menores de la reina. El Padre de Todo pronto retomaría la administración de Asgard pero por lo mientras aún tenía deberes como secretario que cumplir y quería finalizarlos antes de la celebración, pues según había escuchado, podía durar al menos una semana.

–¿Qué sucede? –Le dijo sin levantar la mirada.

–Yrsa envió sus ropajes para el festejo de esta noche –a Loki no podía importarle menos ese asunto, iba a regañar a Radha por interrumpirlo con tales cuestiones pero el paje siguió: –Además lo busca el mayordomo real –aquella convenenciera ave de rapiña, que sin embargo jamás acudía en persona a tratar asuntos si podía enviar mejor a algún sirviente. A Loki lo intrigó que estuviera en sus aposentos donde jamás había puesto pie. Accedió a verlo.

–Príncipe necesito que me acompañes para disponer de tus nuevas estancias –le dijo. Frigga no había mencionado nada respecto a mudarlo de aposentos. –Se trata de tu nueva biblioteca personal.

Ahora estaba más que intrigado. Accedió a seguir al mayordomo a un ala de palacio un tanto apartado. Al ingresar se encontró con tres salones unidos entre sí por arcos, había carpinteros y sirvientes empotrando una serie de libreros al muro, mientras que una docena más de ellos apiñaban cofres.

–Este es Benfred, será el tenedor oficial de libros puesto a tu servicio para catalogar tu nueva colección –le presentó el mayordomo a su nuevo sirviente.

–No entiendo, ¿qué son estos libros? –Preguntó algo anonadado.

–Pensaba que eras más listo –dijo el hombre, parecía sumamente fastidiado. Loki lo iba a dejar correr porque aquella celebración por la vuelta del ejército lo debía tener atareado. –Se trata de la colección rescatada de la biblioteca de Ostlandet en Alfheim, y la colección del palacio de Rondeslottet en Nornheim. El príncipe Thor dispuso que te fueran entregadas como un obsequio. –Se sintió abrumado.

El mayordomo dejó todo en manos de Loki y de Benfred. Las preocupaciones se esfumaron por un momento.

.

Las celebraciones en Asgard eran bastas y duraderas, mucho más una que representaba el final de una guerra si bien no larga, si penosa y llena de contratiempos. Thor estaba en sus aposentos, dejó que su ayuda de cámara eligiera su armadura y capa para aquella noche. Estaba pensando en lo que le diría a su padre respecto a la oferta que le hizo a Loki, la cual el jötun le reveló en forma de la ciudadanía asgardiana y debía poder conseguirla. No quería que sus palabras y sus promesas resultaran vacías. ¡Por las nornas! No quería ser Laufey que lo usaba a su conveniencia, no quería darle la razón a Hildetand en que lo consideraba un esclavo que le regalaron y mucho menos ser Hagen para verlo como un trofeo. Pero sabía que en ese momento, con la celebración apunto sería demasiado inoportuno que su padre y él se enzarzaran en una discusión.

Aún quedaba una hora para la puesta del sol. Salió de Valaskialf pues aquel evento se celebraba en la explanada del castillo y se extendía por las calles de la ciudad. Asgard estaba iluminada en todos los apliques de las paredes. Los pajes ataviados con la librea real corrían de un lado a otro, las galerías estaban abarrotadas de músicos. Thor se dirigió al estrado, a la sombra del palacio; que para la ocasión estaba cubierto de largos gallardetes de seda color oro y rojo. El ceremonial le exigía hacer su entrada junto con sus dos consortes, así que esperó por ellos.

Sif se detuvo a su lado, iba ataviada con un vestido que destellaba ante la luz de las antorchas, sin embargo su semblante era más serio que festivo.

–¿Tú madre? –Preguntó Thor. Harto eran conocidas las discusiones entre la valquiria y su progenitora, y Sif le había narrado algunas de ellas mientras todavía estaban en Alfheim.

–Algo así. Me he marchado a la mitad de su disputa, ha sido mi padre el que se ha quedado con ella –dijo sin más. Starkag era un excelente general pero todos sabían que en su hogar gobernaba su señora esposa. Antes de que Thor hiciera preguntas, Sif le ahorró la cuestión. –Es por Oleg. Quiere que mi padre como miembro del concejo del rey consiga su libertad pero mi padre le ha recordado que la justicia sólo actúa a través del Padre de Todo, no de su concejo –soltó un suspiro. –He escuchado que algunos dicen que yo ordené aquel disparate.

–Tú jamás harías algo así. –Sif sonrió.

–Deber y honor –murmuró Sif –no deja de darme pena el infausto giro de su fortuna, justo cuando Oleg había llegado a ser capitán de los einheriar… lo peor es que él mismo lo ha provocado.

Cuando le dijeron que alguien había intentado matar a Loki, Thor había sentido la homicida intención de aniquilar a aquel que había osado dañarlo; y cuando le relataron que Loki se había defendido con demasiado éxito había sentido una nota de orgullo en su interior. Thor pensó que Oleg tenía suerte de que él no hubiera estado en palacio, por consideración a Sif, sólo le hubiera saltado los dientes, aunque seguro que Loki hubiera replicado que no era una doncella y no necesitaba que lo defendiera. Recibió un golpe en el brazo. No había notado que calló sin más, ni tampoco se percató del momento en que Loki había llegado. Debía de ser la hora, le tendió el brazo a Sif, igual a cómo hizo en un desayuno mucho tiempo atrás y luego le tendió la mano a Loki. Tomaron su sitio en el estrado, a la izquierda del Rey.

El ejército por entero estaba en la explanada ante el rey, en refulgentes armaduras y formados según sus propios rangos. Odín se adelantó, lucía una armadura de gala. Levantó a Gungnir e inició un discurso al que Thor no prestó mayor atención porque lo conocía de memoria, siempre iniciaba con las palabras: Hombres de Asgard, yo declaro en vuestra presencia que la victoria… y seguía por ese rumbo. En cambio tuvo que despabilarse cuando Starkag, que no sólo era el general de los berserkir sino el representante del ejército en el Concejo se levantó de su lugar para otorgar condecoración a los soldados que habían exhibido muestras de valor en batalla. Starkag y él habían hecho la lista para el Rey, y el dios del trueno sabía que Loki estaba entre ellos por su participación en la toma de Ijósálfar, por matar al dragón negro y por la contienda de la planicie de Ostlandet. Le llamó la atención que el jötun se mostrara sorprendido cuando la recibió. También se repartieron copas de oro entre los parientes de los caídos y se vitorearon sus nombres a la vez que se deseaba que gozaran de los banquetes del Valhalla.

Finalmente su madre se puso en pie. Si Odín representaba al ejército cuando se marchaba, Frigga era la ciudad de Asgard. Ella pasó sonriente al lado de su hijo a quien acarició en el rostro, el dios del trueno le besó una mano. La reina sonrió y procedió a hablar.

–Os doy la bienvenida, victoriosos soldados. Que Ygradsill os colme de bendiciones y que sus valerosas hazañas queden inscritas en la eternidad. Salve valientes ases. Salud en esta noche de victoria, tienen el amor de su ciudad dorada y la gratitud de su reina.

Los capitanes ordenaron presentar armas: Los hired, los berserkir y los ulfhednar crearon un bosque de lanzas, espadas y escudos. A continuación comenzaron todos a cantar rítmicamente el nombre del rey y de la reina, mientras golpeaban sus armas haciendo ascender su fragor hasta las estrellas. Se pensaba que así también la gloria ascendería, como sus voces, como el estruendo de sus armas hasta las moradas del Valhalla, entre las constelaciones del firmamento.

Una vez disuelta la asamblea, el rey ordenó que se vertieran las jarras de vino en las copas, y un millar de brindis entrechocaron dando por comienzo el banquete. Se había hecho una tradición que, quienes iban a la guerra trajeran obsequios a quiénes los aguardaban y qué estos dieran algo a cambio por la gloria obtenida en combate. Estrictamente hablando Thor no tendría que darles nada a sus consortes pues pelearon a su lado en alguna contienda pero finalmente aquella tradición había dado pie a darse algún obsequio de buena voluntad. El regalo de Sif consistió en armas para salir de cacería y él a su vez la obsequió con una silla de justar de cuero. Se volvió hacia Loki, le tendió la llave de la biblioteca privada que le había obsequiado con libros traídos de otros reinos, el ojiverde no le preguntó qué era así que ya debía estar al tanto de qué se trataba y la tomó con gusto. El jötun le tendió aquella capa roja, Thor se despojó del manto que había vestido para lanzarlo al paje que estaba inmediatamente detrás de él, no le dijo nada pero Loki comprendió lo que deseaba. Le ayudó a ponérsela. Mantuvieron seriedad y formas. El banquete dio inicio. Odín presidía la mesa, Loki esquivaba la mirada del Padre de Todo, su preocupación era evidente pues en cuanto termino una cantidad de alimentos que a Thor le resultó muy escasa pidió permiso a la reina para retirarse y se escabulló hacia la ciudad. Thor lo dejó estar. Sif siguió comiendo con calma observando a ambos.

–Ven –le pidió cuando Thor iba a por el sexto plato de comida. Thor pensó en negarse por un instante pero los ojos castaños de su amiga le indicaron que no iba a aceptar una negativa.

En ese momento, ni en Valaskialf ni en la ciudad había un sitio donde la algarabía de la fiesta no hubiera entrado. Sif de todos modos no lo condujo al palacio dorado, se alejaron por una de las calles más amplias, cada una de las personas que se encontraron, ya fueran soldados o civiles, les pidieron que brindaran con ellos. Sif accedió, Thor la imitó. Para cuando llegaron al inicio del Bifrost, ambos estaban más relajados por el alcohol.

–He tenido una idea –dijo Sif –iré a decirle a Fandral que hagamos una competencia. Iniciaremos en Valaskialf e iremos brindando con cuantos deseen y luego volveremos a palacio por otra calle. Quien aguante más brindis será el primer capitán de los ulfhednar, será la promoción más fácil de mi vida –dijo riéndose. Llegaron hacía la mitad del camino y Sif se tumbó sobre el puente a mirar las estrellas como cuando eran adolescentes. Thor la imitó.

–¿Hiciste las paces con Loki? –Le preguntó, Thor le había confiado el contenido de aquellas insolentes cartas a Sif entre los descansos que se tomaron para agarrar a Adalster.

–Algo así –dijo como respuesta pero su sonrisa dio a entender que sí, definitivamente habían hecho las paces. –Perdóname –a veces se le olvidaba que estaba casado con Sif y que quizá debería ahorrarle los detalles de su relación con el jötun, pero la costumbre de confiarse a ella como amigos que eran superaba el protocolo que les habían impuesto.

–No importa –dijo ella y sonrió. –Ya te dije que no estoy dispuesta a ser rival de Loki. Te lo preguntaba no como consorte celosa, si no como tu amiga dispuesta a lanzarlo del Bifrost como te haga una putada.

Thor se rió a carcajadas, siempre lo hacía cuando Sif decía alguna palabrota. Se le antojaba irresistiblemente tierna aunque ella pretendiera ir de ruda al hacerlo.

–No te merezco.

–Eso es muy cierto, lo que te mereces es a un jötun de carácter difícil, astuto y esquivo.

–Que folla divinamente –se carcajeó Thor.

–Eso no lo quería saber, si tiene habilidades circenses y las usa sobre ti me tiene sin cuidado –Sif lo miró seriamente. –Cuando me casé contigo sabía que sería por deber y honor, nunca nadie mencionó el amor o la felicidad, me da gusto que los hayas encontrado. –Su amigo se puso serio lamentando que ella no tuviera lo mismo. –No te sientas mal por mí, ya sabes que detesto la melancolía. Sólo quería que supieras que tienes mi apoyo en este estúpido romance en que te has metido, y Loki tiene mi respeto a pesar de todo.

Suspiraron mirando las esferas sobre sus rostros titilar. De pronto Thor rompió ese silencio.

–Está hecho un cortesano.

Sif hizo una mueca. Ellos dos se consideraban soldados. Si bien eran parte de la nobleza aesir, desde que eran amigos prometieron jamás permitir que la corte los cambiara. De labios de Thor, la palabra cortesano era casi un insulto.

–¿Te atrae menos por eso?

–No. Aunque detesto la ropa que le ha dado por usar. Por cierto, debe estarme buscando.

–Déjalo estar un rato, así te deseará más.

–Entonces Hogun debe desearte mucho –Sif se incorporó y lo miró iracunda, como si la hubiera atrapado haciendo algo indecoroso. Luego su rostro denotó tanta tristeza que Thor se sintió culpable por ello.

–¿Cómo?... No, la pregunta más bien es: ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

–Desde la guerra en Nidavelir, recuerdas que pensó que iba a palmarla, me pidió que te transmitiera sus sentimientos. Sif, no sabes cómo lamento ser el obstáculo entre ustedes –añadió abrazándola.

.

Loki no estaba buscando a Thor. En cambio quería hablar con alguien en particular. No había heraldo que anunciara su presencia, sólo einheriar que le permitieron el paso sin ningún contratiempo. Levantó la barrera que dejaba fuera a Heimdall, sintió una punzada en la cabeza y de inmediato lo achacó al vino ingerido. La alcoba en la que se presentó era del mismo tamaño que la primera vez que él llegó a Asgard y su ocupante se encontraba solo a mitad de una pequeña sala de estar, estaba comiendo. Loki jamás había visto antes a Adalster, no tenía en su físico nada que le hiciera parecer un tubérculo. Era pelirrojo, con una barba corta y despeinada que envidiaba la de Volstagg. Sus pómulos marcados denotaban el hambre que padeció fugitivo en un reino de hielo, también se veía pálido, sin embargo en sus ojos parecía brillar calma. Debía estar aliviado de encontrarse en Valaskialf y no en la pica de una muralla.

–Soy Loki, de Asgard –se presentó tomando asiento sin más delante de él. El aludido lo miró y asintió pero no dijo nada y continuó comiendo. –Quisiera preguntarte cómo es que te escondías de Heimdall –preguntó.

El pelirrojo se atragantó con el bocado que estaba digiriendo en su momento. Cuando consiguió pasarlo negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–No responderé a ello, inclusive el Rey Odín me lo ha preguntado pero mis labios continuaran sellados –dijo solemnemente.

Loki estaba seguro de poder sonsacarle lo que deseaba saber, y la razón de ello es que él ya tenía una idea previa de cómo es que el príncipe tubérculo lo hacía.

–Necesito que me digas si se debía a Hagen.

–¿Hagen? –Parecía que no sabía de quién le hablaba. Loki empezó a considerar que Adalster de verdad era tan tonto como Thor se lo había descrito. –¿El dragón negro? Murió en Ijósálfar. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Al parecer había perdido su tiempo, quizá Adalster contara con recursos que no se imaginaban. Loki se levantó para marcharse, Adalster le prestó atención nuevamente.

–¿Dijiste Loki? ¿Loki Laufeyson? –El jötun se frenó y asintió. –Así que eres tú. –Siguió comiendo y Loki tuvo ganas de clavarle unas cuantas dagas para ver si así se ponía más comunicativo. –Hagen me habló de ti.

–Está vivo –admitió Loki.

–Lo sé. Tienes razón, él me ayudaba a esconderme. Anda por Alfheim junto con esa prima suya, la que se les escapó a los asgardianos, es una bruja e hizo una poción con la sangre del dragón para que el portero no pudiera verme. –Tal como Loki había temido. Ahora necesitaba asegurarse de que el buen Adalster no fuera a repetir esa confesión ante nadie. –¿Sabes? Hagen se negó a luchar junto a mi padre en Ostlandet. Se presentó en la fortaleza pero cuando los jötun nos cercaron con hielo se negó a acudir a la batalla. Mi padre por poco y lo hace ejecutar. Dijo que no podía volar y con el hielo tampoco podría escupir fuego, así que el rey lo dejó de lado y le encargó proteger mi vida nada más. –La mirada de Adalster estaba fija en el vacío mirando aquellos recuerdos. –Vimos pelear a Thor desde lo alto de la muralla, Hagen adivinó que tú debías estar cerca y quería bajar a por ti pero le recordé que había prometido quedarse a mi lado. Nos escapamos por el mar de hielo con unos pocos hombres. Él quería que siguiéramos huyendo de Odín pero le dije que ya no tenía sentido. Me iba a entregar el día que los berserkir nos atacaron pero él me defendió. No se convierte más en dragón porque sabe que eso delataría que lo ayudaste y no quiere causarte problemas.

La devoción de Hagen hacía su persona no dejaba de resultarle perturbadora a Loki.

–¿Y tú me los vas a causar? –Adalster negó.

–No. Esto es una empresa perdida, qué sentido tendría intentar hacerte daño.–Pasivo, nada aguerrido, el hijo de Giselher no era una amenaza. Casi le causó pena. –Te tengo un mensaje. Cuando nos separamos me dijo que seguro acabarían atrapándome y me recomendó procurar quedar en manos aesir en lugar de jötun. Me dijo que si llegaba a este sitio y te encontraba te diera un recado. Me dijo: "dile que mi afecto por él no ha disminuido ni cambiado, que sigo pensando en él y que siempre tendrá un lugar a mi lado, y si puedes dale un beso de mi parte" –Loki dio un paso atrás. –No me interesa cumplir esa parte.

Negó pero en el fondo estaba aliviado. Le dio las gracias a Adalster por su discreción y se fue a la puerta.

–Ya nos veremos –ahora vivirían en el mismo lugar, seguro se cruzaban, Loki estaba seguro de que no tardaría en encontrarlo en los aposentos de la reina al amparo de su benevolencia.

–Yo no traicionaré a mi amigo pero cuando los berserkir atacaron él y su prima pelearon con ellos, Hagen se enfrentó a uno de los aesir grandes.

–¿A quién? –Tuvo qué preguntar. Deseó que fuera un soldado ya muerto, o Bran o Hogun.

–Starkag –dijo Adalster.

Loki apretó los puños. Starkag era el único hombre al que no podía corromper, comprar, mentir, chantajear y demás trucos. La misma característica por la que le había admirado ahora era un incordio, porque si Starkag había visto a Hagen se lo contaría a Odín sin duda alguna y el Padre de Todo sabría que había traicionado Asgard al ayudar a un enemigo.

Esa noche durante los festejos se la pasó con un nudo en el estómago y la sensación de que el Ragnarok se precipitaría sobre su cabeza en cualquier momento. Ya era bastante malo haber dicho que no al Padre de Todo para encima sumarle a eso cometer la traición de haber ayudado a un jurado enemigo de Asgard. No sabía que debía hacer, se preguntaba si Starkag ya habría hablado. En la madrugada cuando se separó de Thor aduciendo cansancio fue a sus habitaciones pero no pudo dormir ni siquiera un poco.

.

El segundo día de los festejos ya no era presidido por el Padre de Todo quien recuperaba la administración del reino, y en este caso tenía asuntos apremiantes que resolver, tales como el juicio en contra de los norn y de Oleg. Thor decidió aprovechar ese momento para hablar con su progenitor. Se apostó frente a la puerta de los aposentos de la reina, donde le indicaron que se encontraba su padre. Amaba a Loki, estaba seguro de ello, no podía renunciar a él. Entró al recibidor sin más. Thor jamás se dejaba anunciar por nadie, pasó por alto al heraldo de su padre que ya acostumbrado a sus modales sólo le indicó donde encontraría a los reyes. Estaban en una de las salas privadas de Frigga, sentados uno al lado del otro, en plática privada con sonrisas no sólo en sus bocas sino también en sus miradas. La primera en notar su presencia fue su madre. Odín volvió a su serenidad característica, parecía que ya sabía qué iba a decir. Sin embargo Thor no iba a reprocharle por haber pactado a sus espaldas con Loki.

–¿Cuándo me he dejado influir por las opiniones de otros? –Le preguntó directamente. Thor sabía que la respuesta era "nunca", antes de que en la corte descubrieran que no era un peón de nadie, que era demasiado transparente para inmiscuirlo en conjuras; lo habían intentado con ahínco y habían colisionado con su sinceridad. –Sé que aún me queda un largo camino para ser tan sabio como tú pero si sé, que una vez me dijiste que eras mejor persona desde que mi madre estaba a tu lado…

–No intentes comparar a tu madre con el jötun –lo advirtió Odín.

–No iba a hacerlo. Sólo hago alusión a que el cariño que le tienes a una persona te hace expandir la forma en que ves la vida. Si alguna vez he hecho algo mal por consejo de Loki me gustaría que me lo dijeras ahora –dijo. Aguardó inclusive que hiciera mención al trato fallido con Nornheim pero no podía decir que Loki le había dicho que golpeara a Hagen, eso lo hizo él porque así quiso, y en dado caso había sido el jötun el que le impidió continuar con la pelea.

–No puedo confiar en ese joven, sigue siendo el hijo de Laufey quien ahora se ha cubierto con la máscara de una tregua que nos era necesaria pero ésta tarde o temprano se romperá –vaticinó y si lo decía, era porque tenía todas las razones para creer en ello.

–Si te preocupa que Loki es un extranjero, propongo que le des la ciudadanía –dijo Thor. Odín le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias. Levantó entonces una mano aguardando por el Mjölnir, su padre no se movió a sabiendas de que su hijo no lo atacaría con el arma que él mismo le había otorgado, y este llegó a través de la ventana. Thor lo dejó en alto, a la vista de los tres. –Me confiaste esta arma, una de las más poderosas de tu arsenal y me nombraste Protector del Reino porque pensabas que lo haría bien, entonces te pido que me tengas una vez más confianza.

Odín meneó la cabeza. Frigga se había quedado quieta en su sitio sin dar ninguna opinión pero no dejaba de mirar a Thor.

–¿Es a ti a quién escucho o es a Loki que actúa a través de tus labios? –Odín levantó una mano, no esperaba una respuesta. –No me quedará más remedio que averiguarlo con el tiempo, porque ya veo que no estás dispuesto a apartarte de él. Ve Thor, disfruta de las fiestas en honor a la victoria que has ayudado a obtener. –Y dicho eso, lo despidió.

Thor, a sabiendas que no podía imponerle nada a su padre, tuvo que obedecer aunque no dejaría el tema en paz. Una vez que se marchó de sus habitaciones, los reyes se quedaron en silencio pero Odín se puso en pie para dejar la estancia de su esposa e ir a las propias, sus aposentos estaban conectados a los de la reina a través de una puerta.

–Le ofrecí todo lo que pensé que podía desear –dijo Odín en referencia a Loki, al continuar con la plática significaba que deseaba que Frigga lo siguiera, así que eso hizo ella. Le había confiado el acuerdo al que había llegado con el hijo de Laufey así que no necesitaba dar más explicaciones.

Frigga se acomodó en su asiento.

–Amado, me relataste que los jötun mataron al general Hibald en cruenta trampa, y nuestros soldados deseaban venganza, si Thor se los hubiera ordenado habrían atacado sin dudar, él hubiera sobrevivido pero todos esos hombres habrían muerto. También me has contado que en el cónclave con Laufey, se le concedió una recompensa por derrotar al dragón rojo y nuestro hijo pidió ciento veinte monedas de oro y cincuenta de plata. Una nimiedad para el tesoro real de Alfheim que sin embargo no era para él, era para los soldados que pelearon en la planicie y la plata era para resarcir en algo a la familia del general Hibald. Para sí mismo solicitó la biblioteca del reino, la cual, como me he enterado por el mayordomo, se la ha regalado a Loki junto con la colección que salvaron en Rondeslottet –continuó Frigga.

–Así es –aceptó Odín.

–Una vez dijiste acerca de Thor que era osado, pero que la audacia no era signo de sabiduría y esa faceta que tanto te había decepcionado en tú heredero ha cambiado, y la razón de ello es Loki –dijo la reina. No esperó a que Odín dijera nada más, había llegado al punto al que deseaba. –Tal vez la solución no sea apartarlo de Thor como has intentado. No sé la razón por la cual lo envió Laufey con nosotros pero cada acción que realiza, no hace sino llamar la atención de que no quiere estar en Jötunheim ni ser hijo de su padre. Cambió su rostro, su forma de hablar, ha peleado por Asgard y ha salvado a mi hijo, y por ello tiene mi eterna gratitud; más aún, pactó contigo aunque eso significara que Thor lo odiara.

–¿Entonces cuál es tu solución? –Preguntó Odín aunque ya la intuía. Se dejó caer frente a su gran mesa donde despachaba los asuntos más privados que no requerían de la solemnidad de Hliöskjálf.

–Edúcalo –dijo Frigga –su padre no le dio preceptores. Enséñale, fórjalo, si va a influir en Thor que sea siempre en beneficio de Asgard, ahora es un buen momento para moldear su mente –dijo acercándose hasta donde se encontraba él, como si fuera una niña pequeña se acomodó sobre el suelo poniendo sus finas manos sobre la rodilla de su esposo.

–¿Cómo has hecho tú? –Preguntó Odín, a quien desde luego no se le había ocultado que era el secretario de su reina. –Temo darle más poder, no importa donde lo ponga parece expandirse. En la guerra, y aún sin instrucción militar lo encontré ordenando a capitanes más experimentados que él y colándose en mis concejos de guerra. Retorna a la corte y cuando vuelvo encuentro que los cortesanos se inclinan hacia él y le preguntan su parecer. Si le enseño más…

–Thor hizo una petición justa. Debes confiar más en él y su discernimiento –dijo Frigga –no creas que tu hijo no se percata de que lo usas como un arma, pero si no dice nunca nada es porque te quiere. Si hoy le dices que parta a otro reino a hacer la guerra, te obedecerá sin ninguna duda pero te perderá respeto y a la larga la confianza –le hizo ver Frigga.

Odín soltó un suspiro. Estiró la mano acariciando sus dorados cabellos, las hebras desprendieron un ligero toque a perfume que lo emocionó, su esposa seguía siendo lo más bello que nunca contemplaría. A su lado dejaba de ser el temible Padre de Todo y volvía a ser joven, el mismo que se enamoró de ella.

–Posiblemente sea lo mejor, mientras más me empeñe en separarlos sé que Thor será aún más testarudo. Aun así, considero que lo mejor será anular su matrimonio cuando la alianza con Laufey se rompa –Frigga asintió, estaba al tanto de que tal cosa terminaría sucediendo. –Lo haré aduciendo que Loki no puede tener hijos, podrán seguir siendo amantes si es que no es sólo un capricho de ambos. Si lo es, se extinguirá por sí mismo y en caso contrario no haré nada por separarlos –dijo.

.

Finalmente Loki decidió que para lidiar con Starkag no podía aventurarse solo, y que tampoco podía recurrir a su pequeño ejército de nobles, rameras, comerciantes, soldados y demases que le habían jurado lealtad. Decidido, iba a buscar a Thor, pero fue como si lo invocara pues precisamente el rubio entraba a su recamara en ese momento sin dejarse anunciar por nadie, como siempre. El dios del trueno parecía algo bebido, lo agarró por la cintura y lo derribó en la cama sin más preámbulo.

–Hablé con mi padre y aunque no me dijo nada, creo que puedo obtener lo que te prometió –le dijo riéndose y acariciándole el cuello. Dejó la charla de su padre para después y de todos modos Loki no parecía querer insistir en ella. – Te perdiste de una interesante competencia de bebida, Sif venció a Fandral otra vez, si siguen así, ella acabará con rango de general y él degradado a palear detrás de los caballos –Thor se rió pero dejó de hacerlo al verle el semblante. –¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer ahora mismo? –Le preguntó acercándose por un beso.

–Thor creo que no vas a tener muchas ganas de besarme después de lo que voy a decirte –el rubio se incorporó, no estaba tan ebrio después de todo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra propuesta de mi padre? –Loki negó. –Entonces puede esperar –el jötun se puso de pie.

–Necesito tu ayuda –confesó y con eso logró que Thor dejara de pensar lujuriosamente y se concentrara. –Sé que vas a molestarte pero quiero dejar en claro de una vez que no cometí semejante acto pensando en traicionar a Asgard, ni mucho menos guiado por algún afecto que definitivamente no siento. Lo hice porque él y yo somos similares y me horrorizaba pensar en verlo muerto después de todo el valor que había demostrado. Lo guardé en secreto pero me temo que alguien puede revelar mis acciones y ocasionar un desastre.

–¿Me vas a decir de una vez que fue lo que hiciste? –Thor estaba mareado con tanta palabrería. –Suéltalo de una vez.

–Es Hagen –Loki notó como Thor apretó los puños.

–¿A qué viene ese tipo ahora? Está muerto –Loki negó. Thor se puso de pie frente a él. Lo percibió más alto e imponente que nunca, al parecer la ira lo hacía ganar presencia. –Se escapó –Loki asintió esta vez –con tu ayuda –las últimas palabras estuvieron cargadas de enojo y en la voz grave de Thor sonaron amenazantes.

–Sí, yo lo oculté con mi magia –Loki procuró no mirarlo a los ojos.

–¡Lo sabía! –Estalló Thor. –Sabía que algo andaba mal cuando me dijeron que no hubo cadáver sino sólo escamas de la piel del dragón. Lo que nunca pensé fue que…. Tú… y él, ¿cómo pudiste?

–Siempre te he sido fiel –lo cortó Loki. –No lo hice por afecto, lo hice porque no se merecía tal destino.

–Él se granjeo su destino –Loki seguía sin comprender aquellos brutales accesos de celos. Thor se calmó un poco –dijiste que alguien podía revelar lo que hiciste.

–Hagen y su prima viajaban con Adalster, con su ayuda éste logró evadir la captura por mucho tiempo, luchó contra alguien capaz de reconocerlo, alguien que llegó a verlo en forma humana.

–Contarme esto con tanto rodeo no está granjeándote mi aprecio.

–Starkag –Loki lo soltó por fin. Thor se dirigió a la puerta. –¿A dónde vas?

–¿A dónde más? A hablar con él.

–Espera, ya voy yo contigo, necesitarás una barrera para Heimdall…

–¡Esto lo resuelvo a mi manera! –lo cortó Thor y salió como un vendaval.

Loki se dejó caer, no le apetecía deambular por palacio ni salir al festival en la ciudad, esperaba que Thor no demorase demasiado en volver. De pronto Radha entró. Se veía desvelado y zigzagueaba al andar.

–Mi señor –por lo menos habló con propiedad –solicito tu licencia para volver a los festejos. –Loki le dijo que sí con un gesto, como hacía Odín con sus generales –ah y también lo buscan unos einheriar –dijo Radha y los dejó pasar de inmediato sin pedirle su opinión. Por lo menos si lo arrestaban en ese momento no habría demasiada gente en palacio para ver aquello.

–Príncipe –eran tres. –El Padre de Todo lo manda llamar –no podía decir que no.

–¿Por qué razón? –Inquirió. El soldado le dijo que no sabía. –Radha, si no vuelvo por favor avisa a Thor de donde me encuentro –trató de no sonar demasiado preocupado y su paje no notó que su señor estaba agobiado. Se limitó a decirle que si se encontraba al general en algún banquete se lo haría saber.

Loki fue a la sala del trono como si arrastrara pesados grilletes, sin embargo cuando lo anunciaron y lo hicieron pasar recobró el aplomo y avanzó con porte seguro.

–Mandaste por mí, Padre de Todo –se inclinó ante el rey quién se hallaba sentado en Hliöskjálf. Odín le concedió enderezarse y mirarlo de frente con un ademán.

–Antes te hice una propuesta – empezó el rey – y accediste a la misma.

–Que sepas que no hay engaño alguno en mí – habló Loki. –Mi lealtad para con nuestro acuerdo fue sincera, es sólo que… –¿qué? ¿Qué iba a decirle Odín? ¿Qué amaba a Thor? ¿Qué su hijo era demasiado persuasivo? –Mi lealtad hacía Thor fue mayor en estos menesteres, espero que puedas pasar por alto mi proceder, lo que menos deseo es causar tu encono.

–Tus palabras son sensatas, así que por esto es que empiezan a llamarte "lengua de plata" en el palacio. Sea, lo dejaré correr pues me doy cuenta de que a pesar de todo sigues siendo joven y los arrebatos de los jóvenes deben ser perdonados si no es que encausados hacía una causa más noble –Loki sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Odín pasaría por alto que hubiera roto su acuerdo y además Hagen no salía a relucir por ninguna parte. –He decidido que para permanecer al lado de Thor debes tener una formación adecuada. –Loki puso su mejor semblante de circunstancias. –He seleccionado maestres que te instruyan en cuanto a la historia, costumbres y tradiciones de Asgard, principalmente, y también de los demás reinos. Dado que ya antes has demostrado interés en el tema, también deseo que aprendas sobre nuestra manera de hacer política, y también recibirás instrucción militar.

Estaba asombrado, eso quería decir que no pretendía enviarlo de vuelta con su padre, honraría parte del acuerdo aun cuando Loki no hubiera cumplido con lo suyo.

–Gracias –dijo y no adornó más aquello. Se permitió sonreírle a Odín. –Puedo solicitar sólo una cosa –aquello era atrevido de su parte pero no se contuvo. –Quisiera que mi maestro de historia fuera Stánic.

–¿Un extranjero? –Odín negó. –¿Qué sabe él de nuestra historia?

–Ya he hablado antes de ese tema con él, fue muy ilustrativo en cuanto a hazañas tuyas, del anterior Padre de Todo, el rey Bor, e inclusive sobre… –se calló, lo mejor sería no hablar del hermano mayor de Odín.

–Te habló sobre Cul –asintió. –Parece bien preparado, consentiré que sea tu mentor –Odín apoyó las manos en los brazos del trono, Loki anticipó un gesto severo y así fue: –Estaré al pendiente de tu desempeño, evaluaré personalmente tus avances, debes saber que no consentiré que me decepciones una segunda ocasión.

–Colmaré tus expectativas –si no es que iba a superarlas. –Te agradezco nuevamente Padre de Todo.

–En efecto, soy el Padre de Todo, inclusive tuyo, nunca lo olvides; pero también soy tu soberano y ahora que te he admitido como parte de mi corte deberás responder a lo que te diga con un "sí rey". ¿Has entendido?– Su audiencia había terminado.

–Sí mi rey –Loki le hizo una reverencia y se fue. Se encontró a Frigga quién se dirigía donde su amado. Intuía que aquel afortunado giro en su destino se debía en gran medida a ella. Antes de que la reina pudiera saludarlo o preguntarle nada, salvó la distancia entre ellos casi corriendo y la estrechó. –Gracias –le susurró, besó sus manos como había visto hacer a Thor y se alejó.

Volvió a su habitación. Había una nota de Thor:

"_Starkag refiere que aquella batalla de la que hablas fue demasiado confusa. Le inquirí si no había reconocido a alguien norn entre la defensa de Adalster, lo hice aduciendo que tenía motivos para pensar que la prima de Héroïque se encontraba en ese sitio. Dijo que no reconoció a nadie. Le creo, él no es dado a ocultar cosas. Pienso que cometiste un gran error al interceder por Hagen, ojalá sea más astuto que tú y no se deje atrapar. Volveré al banquete, si quieres puedes venir, igual puedo divertirme sin ti". _

Dos buenas noticias en un solo día, aunque claramente Thor estaba molesto. Loki no acudió al festejo, en cambio se le ocurrió algo más, cumpliría con algo que su amado le había pedido en una de sus cartas.

.

La noche caía. Loki había cenado con la reina mientras Thor seguía de fiesta por la ciudad dorada. Se preguntó si aquella celebración terminaría alguna vez. Por su parte estaba redactando una respuesta a una petición de los comerciantes de Gundersheim para viajar a Midgard, le habían pedido que intercediera por ellos ante Frigga, y eso iba a hacer. Había mandado buscar a Ásta, seguro andaba muy ocupada en esos días pero aun así estaba seguro de que iría a él. En efecto, el pasadizo de su habitación, que ya siempre dejaba abierto para ella, excepto cuando estaba con Thor, se abrió. La figura de su amiga emergió. Estaba más arreglada que nunca, engalanada con un vestido perlado sobre el cual destacaba un soberbio collar de rubíes. El cabello lo llevaba teñido de negro tinta esa noche, suelto y lacio, su maquillaje le daba a su piel un aspecto pálido, y cuando lo miró lo hizo con ojos verdes.

–Sé lo que piensas mi príncipe, y la respuesta es sí. –Le dijo Ásta tumbándose en su cama como era su costumbre. Estaba imitando en parte el aspecto de Loki. –No quería que me vieras así pero mandaste por mí y nunca te haría esperar; además esta forma de arreglarme está muy solicitada últimamente. –Loki frunció el ceño, que desagradable saber que había gente pidiendo tal cosa.

–No quiero saber quién te requiere eso, sólo dime que ninguno es Hagbard. –Ásta soltó un gritito.

–Jamás me he acostado con él, es como mi padre –qué alivio. –Y de lo otro no te diré nombres pero son muchos –ella se rió como siempre hacía cuando sus comentarios lograban turbarlo. –Pero bueno, intuyo que no me llamaste para esto.

–Thor está molesto conmigo y pensé –su voz se fue apagando hacía el final –que podrías darme unos consejos.

Ella le sonrió encantada.

–Loki, no creo que necesites trucos ni técnicas para contentarlo, cuando el príncipe te mira sus ojos gritan que te tiene un gran afecto; y ese es el mejor afrodisíaco. Aunque si ese es tu deseo trataré de aconsejarte lo mejor posible.

–Igual puedes ayudarme a entrar en su alcoba. Los aposentos reales, ¿también cuentan con pasadizos?

–Mi príncipe, la realeza se inventó esto, ¿tú crees que no iban a contar con salidas para que nadie los moleste?

–¿Y los consejos?

–Alguien de tu propio género te sería más útil, algunas cosas que yo hago no las podrías repetir, aunque… sí, eso serviría sin duda –le dijo mirándolo evaluadoramente.

.

Loki se escabulló con pasos silenciosos y movimientos lánguidos. Empujó la pared tal como Ásta le indicó, esta se giró sobre bisagras disimuladas y le dio paso a las habitaciones de Thor. Se percató de que nunca antes había estado ahí. Salió a un vestíbulo iluminado con luz tenue, a su alrededor había puertas y puertas y se sintió perdido. Thor tenía un pequeño palacio dentro del palacio. De pronto se le antojó solicitar estancias más amplias. Probó una puerta y dio con la armería, en su interior había cientos de espadas, hachas, escudos, lanzas, mazos y sinfín de armas, algunas eran claramente ceremoniales pues estaban talladas finamente y adornadas con piedras preciosas. Loki ya se iba pero se detuvo un momento más, había reconocido una espada. Le pareció que habían pasado mil años desde el día en que puso un pie en Valaskialf por primera vez y le tendió aquella espada a Thor como regalo por su compromiso. Su ahora cónyuge la había roto en una batalla en Nornheim, y ahí estaba, se veía donde la habían vuelto a unir pero le pareció todo un detalle descubrir que aún la conservaba. Salió de ahí. No había guardias, a diferencia de las estancias de la reina, no le extrañaba, ¿quién atentaría contra Thor?, el protector del reino y más amado aesir. Y ahí estaba él acechando.

Dio con la puerta correcta y se asomó a la alcoba. Sin hacer el menor ruido se acercó a la cama de Thor la cual estaba en penumbra. Se apostó junto a su cabecera, estaba dormido. Pensó que lo encontraría despierto. Allá en Alfheim detestaba que la gente se apareciera para echarle la ingrata tarea de tener que despertarlo, Loki hubiera querido mandarlos de regreso por donde vinieron con sus órdenes urgentes, sus concejos y planes. Hubiera querido defender el merecido sueño de Thor. Esa noche no se le dio la gana ser quien le negara el descanso. Aun así no se fue. Se deslizó lentamente entre las sábanas y se quedó ahí tendido. Se adormiló escuchando respirar a Thor y se perdió entre sueños dándole la espalda para resistir la tentación de asaltarlo a besos. Se despertó al sentir las manos del dios del trueno rodeándolo y acercándolo a él. Sintió la nariz de Thor hundirse entre sus cabellos e inhalar como si el olor de Loki le fuera indispensable para respirar. Pensó que lo habría despertado pero el respirar acompasado en su oído le dio a entender que Thor seguía dormido. Se quedó quieto disfrutando de la tranquilidad que sentía al encontrarse en aquellos fuertes brazos.

Abrió los ojos, la luz del alba empezaba a colarse por la ventana. Suspiró, dejaría la tarea de seducir a Thor para después. Debía ir a sus habitaciones a alistarse para otro día de desenfrenado festejo, los ases parecían no tener un límite. Se giró despacio y se encontró con la límpida mirada de Thor.

–¿Hace cuánto estás despierto? –Preguntó.

–Una hora –admitió Thor, ¿tan interesante le resultaba?

–Quien diría que es fácil colarse hasta tu cama.

–Te noté de inmediato pero no hice nada, ¿hubiera debido echarte a patadas? –En la broma hubo cierto tono amenazante que le indicó a Loki que Thor seguía molesto por lo de Hagen.

–Me voy –anunció.

–¿Viniste a dormir nada más? –Preguntó Thor sin disimular la desilusión. Podía estar molesto más no loco. Loki le sonrió, como sólo era capaz de sonreír para Thor. Estuvo a punto de simplemente quitarse la ropa y dejar que Thor le nublara las ideas, lo tomara como se le diera la gana y lo llevara a un orgasmo explosivo acompañado de gritos, su piel ardiente y un montón de sentimientos que Loki no sabía que era capaz de sentir. Pero tenía un plan, el de contentar a Thor como se debía y no simplemente enseñándole piel y dejándolo hacer a su gusto, aunque eso tampoco sonaba mal.

–Quería mostrarte un nuevo hechizo que aprendí.

–¿A sí? –Inquirió Thor deseando que ese hechizo tuviera algo que ver con ellos dos enredados el uno en el otro.

–Sirve para transportar cosas de un sitio a otro. –Thor se veía aún más desilusionado pero trató de interesarse en el tema. Era plena madrugada y Loki se había metido a su cama a hablarle de hechizos cuando afuera del palacio la fiesta aún rabiaba. Loki movió una mano y la ropa de Thor se desvaneció.

–¿Qué?

–Desde hace tiempo quería usar mi magia para algo así –le dijo y siguió sonriendo. Sus dedos encontraron la piel de Thor, primero una mano y subieron por su brazo dejando la indeleble sensación de su tacto ahí donde rozaron. Apretó la formidable musculatura del torso de Thor y se acercó a él llenando el espacio entre ellos.

Thor no tenía un hechizo que desnudara a Loki con un simple movimiento, en cambio sus manos se metieron entre la ropa de dormir del jötun que, bendita era Siofua por su bondad, eran más fáciles de evadir que el atuendo real que a Loki le había dado por usar. Encontró la piel de su amado y presionó en lugares inapropiados, en sus caderas, en su trasero, en sus pezones. Loki suspiró y sus dedos descendieron hacía el mismo centro de Thor, acariciaron su falo, primero con duda y luego envolviéndolo para incitarlo. Thor lo besó en los labios marcándole el ritmo a seguir, profundizando en su caricia mientras los dedos de Loki aumentaron el ritmo con que lo tocaban. El dios del trueno unió su lengua a la de Loki saboreándolo húmeda y lentamente, la mano de Loki se cerró en torno a la punta y lo tocó donde Thor había empezado a gotear. Thor gimió contra los labios de Loki quien encontró en ello el más excelso de los cumplidos. Soltó a Thor y en cambio sujetó sus hombros. Se acercó aún más restregando su propio miembro contra el del rubio. El contacto era agradable, pegajoso, resbaladizo. Thor buscó nuevamente su boca, lo besó mientras se movía posicionándose encima de Loki. Hizo una pausa para apartar las sabanas que estorbaban y lo sofocaban. El dios del trueno fue a por él pero se detuvo un instante, Loki buscó su mirada y cuando la capturó hizo desaparecer su propia ropa y luego separó lentamente las piernas para Thor. Él le respondió rozando su entrada con su hombría lubricándolo. Loki suspiró de anticipación y echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Thor estaba hincado entre sus piernas, lo sostuvo de los muslos separándoselos y lo atrajo hacia sí, continuó frotándose contra él sin penetrarlo aún. Se hundió un poco en su entrada como probándolo. Loki gimió escandalosamente, pecaminosamente. Thor se salió y volvió a probar esta vez más hondo, aquella tortura continuó, pero en la siguiente deliciosa embestida Loki levantó las caderas y empujó clavándose a Thor dentro de sí. Fue el turno del ojiazul de gemir. El jötun tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo apretando aún más a su amante en su interior. El sonido que hizo Thor, uno que no le había escuchado antes, un vagido de placer que rayó casi en el dolor, hizo que Loki se sintiera estallar. Procuró no aflojar, procuró continuar tensándose, enredó las piernas alrededor de Thor y lo sostuvo contra sí, entrándolo aún más. Thor se movió con cierta dificultad y Loki sintió mucho dolor. Aun así no cedió, ya sabía que si resistía el dolor daría paso al placer más absoluto.

–Loki –Thor dijo su nombre –Loki esto es…– a Loki le encantaría saber qué era eso que Thor iba a decirle pero en cambio la respiración entrecortada del rubio le dio a entender de sobra eso que no llegó a pronunciar. Las manos de Thor se apoderaron de sus caderas apoyando la labor de moverse en la estrecha prisión en que Loki lo tenía. –No puedo resistirlo, siento que voy a lastimarte.

–Olvídalo –casi le rogó. –No pares, Thor, no pares. –El dios del trueno hizo un esfuerzo y embistió. Loki lo incitó con sus palabras, con su respiración. Thor lo escuchó gemir, por momentos de dolor y por momentos de placer. La fricción era demasiada, un movimiento brusco y Loki gritó, él se detuvo. –Sigue, por favor sigue –la forma en que Loki se lo pidió lo incitó nuevamente. Se movió lentamente trazando círculos en el interior de Loki, elevando poco a poco el frenesí con que lo poseía, hasta que se convirtieron en uno solo, mezclados en un vaivén acompasado que se transformó en ardorosos movimientos luchando por alcanzar el clímax.

–No puedo más –le anunció Thor, Loki no pudo responder –Loki no puedo más –. El cuerpo de Loki cedió, aflojó los músculos y Thor lo sujetó para no dejar que el placer decayera sin satisfacerlo. Ahora que había espacio para embestidas más rápidas y profundas, Thor hizo lo suyo. Loki gritó, se percató de que Thor solía hacerlo gemir de una manera tan poco decorosa y tan animal que quizá debería plantearse un hechizo de silencio. Ese recoveco de claridad se empañó al sentir una mano de Thor rodeando su miembro. Empalado y estimulado sintió el preludio al orgasmo colmando su ser. El jötun se quedó sin aire cuando sintió a Thor colmar sus entrañas con un vagido casi agónico, muy pronto lo siguió derramándose entre la mano de Thor. El dios del trueno se derrumbó sobre él sin aliento, sin fuerzas. Loki lo atrajo hacía él para besarlo. –Te amo –le dijo Thor en medio de la oscuridad y del calor de sus cuerpos. –Te amo –le repitió, ahora en un susurro sólo para los oídos de Loki. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, las últimas palabras de Thor echaron raíces en lo más profundo de su ser. Loki se durmió con la certeza de que nunca había sido tan feliz.

.

Desayunaron metidos en la cama, ociosos, casi decadentes.

–Esta vez fuiste más atrevido –empezó a hablar Thor de lo único que ocupaba su mente. Loki parecía orgulloso. – La primera vez era notoria tu falta de experiencia pero esta vez fuiste más…

–Es que a ti te sobra la experiencia que a mí me falta –rebatió Loki. Thor sonrió, su propia broma privada. Loki no sentía celos al notar que estaba rememorando algo de índole sexual, al contrario tenía curiosidad. Se llevó un bocado a la boca. Comían con las manos pero aun así Loki no perdía el aplomo.

–He estado con muchas, muchas, muchas mujeres –admitió Thor.

–Con un "muchas" era suficiente –esa frase cortó al rubio de decir: "de innumerables reinos, y algunas féminas de apariencia menos humana".

–Y con algunos hombres también. –Loki ya se lo imaginaba. –Fandral y yo…

–¿Fandral y tú? –Hubo asombro y Loki estaba negando con la cabeza. Otra risa de Thor.

–Iba a decir que Fandral y yo tuvimos algunas aventuras experimentando y apostando acerca de seducir a ciertos nobles. Dijo que yo no podría con Eyvindur. –Loki se veía divertido con la plática pero en ese punto frunció el ceño. Ese nombre lo había escuchado antes.

–El hijo de Larus, el rey Elfo. –Thor le había contado de él cuando estuvieron en Alfheim. –Pero si dijiste que era un tipo muy religioso.

–Y ¿acaso no soy un dios? –Loki sintió fuego en las entrañas y ganas de golpear a Thor y luego destripar al tal Eyvindur, por cuya belleza ya habían corrido ríos de tinta que habían llegado inclusive a Jötunheim. El dios del trueno buscó un beso pero Loki giró el rostro. –Ahora entiendes como me siento cuando me hablas de Hagen–. Loki se volvió para cantarle un par de verdades acerca de lo que pensaba de sus celos sobre Hagen pero Thor se valió de aquello para obtener el beso previamente negado. Besarse resarció los comentarios vertidos. Se sonrieron y siguieron comiendo. –¿Anoche te hice daño? –Un poco de seriedad en la pregunta.

–¿Si dijera que sí te arrepentirías de lo sucedido? –La sonrisa de Thor dio a entender de sobra que no.

.

Aun después del fin de las celebraciones, Loki le había encontrado el gusto a las habitaciones de Thor. Había más privacidad que en las suyas y además estando ahí evitaba el desorden que Thor causaba con sus arrebatos apasionados. Esa noche se habían dado placer mutuo con la boca. Thor tenía mucha experiencia en el tema y parecía encantado con la idea de instruir a Loki. Encerrados entre esas cuatro paredes le daban rienda suelta a sus deseos, a su imaginación y a sus ganas de fundirse uno en el otro. Habían terminado agotados pero satisfechos y sin siquiera un: "Buenas noches" se quedaron dormidos. Se les estaba haciendo costumbre el que Loki le diera la espalda a Thor y este lo abrazara. Dormir con el aliento del rubio en su oído se estaba volviendo imprescindible para que el jötun descansara profundamente. El cuerpo de Loki irradiaba frialdad a la hora de dormir, pero el dios del trueno ya se había habituado a ello.

A pesar de dormir juntos, Loki seguía despertando antes que Thor. Aprovechaba las mañanas para leer un poco. Ya había iniciado sus lecciones con los preceptores que Odín le había dado, que resultaron ser los mismos que aún instruían a Thor cuando este se encontraba en palacio. Sin embargo dejó su lectura al momento que un pensamiento se adueñaba de su cabeza. Era real, todo era real. Las guerras, las intrigas, las mentiras y él estaba ahí en el centro. Él, el jötun, aquel del que todos se reían y despreciaban, pero que ahora tenía todo. Las influencias, poder, a Thor, a Frigga, incluso la aprobación de Odín. Para eso había nacido y que Ygdrasill lo perdonara, pero lo amaba.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.


	9. Capítulo IX

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS

.

CAPÍTULO IX

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora: <strong>

**Gracias a quiénes me han dejado review (a quiénes puedo responderles directamente además), a quienes le han dado favorite, lo han leído o lo siguen de manera anónima. Gracia a quienes lo han recomendado a sus amigos y a los que han reprobado materias pero han creído que valió la pena leer el fic. En fin, muchos besos. Gracias Cuencas Vacías por continuar siendo co–autora de este fic. Los créditos financieros quedan exactamente igual que en el capítulo I. **

**Este capítulo es más pequeño que los anteriores, y yo digo que es de transición porque une el resto de la historia con lo que sucederá en los próximos capítulos que recuperaran el largo de los anteriores (casi puedo verlo). Por fin llegamos al tema peliagudo de cualquier autora novata en el tema: el Mpreg, no ahondaré en razones ni tratados biológicos explicando cómo y porqué, lo dejaré tal como se lo cuentan a Loki en el capítulo. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Mpreg (ahora sí de verdad), AU, Slash, Thorki. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Capítulo IX:

.

Sif despertó mucho antes de que saliera el sol. Se puso sus ropas de guerrera pero en lugar de sus armas de batalla tomó las de cacería. Se sujetó el largo cabello para que no le estorbara al cabalgar. Myr, su doncella, se veía somnolienta todavía cuando apareció para ayudarla, seguramente se había despertado al escuchar a Sif moverse por sus aposentos; pero la despidió. No le dijo con quién o a dónde iba. La corte dormía y a ella no le importaba ponerlos al tanto de sus acciones. El regreso de Thor y su muy evidente preferencia por Loki le habían dado nuevas alas a los chismorreos pero esta vez no se sentía atrapada por las habladurías. Ahora tenía a su padre, a sus amigos, entre los que contaba a su esposo; y un contingente de Alfh que entrenar. Con todo ello ocupando su tiempo podía desapegarse de la malicia.

La idea de salir de cacería había sido de Fandral, en honor a los viejos tiempos. Cuando ella llegó a las caballerías el mozo de cuadra ya le tenía lista a Freki. No era la primera en aparecer, Hogun ya estaba ahí alistando personalmente a su sármata bayo; como berserkir que era le tenía un gran apego a su montura y no dejaba que cualquiera se le acercara. Sif lo entendía, su padre era parecido en ese aspecto. El estoico guerrero le sonrió al mirarla. Estar cerca de él era otro de los motivos por los cuales le daba igual que la señalaran como la valquiria derrotada nada menos que por un jötun. La presencia del guerrero era como un manto cálido bajo el cual arrebujarse, un sitio seguro al cual volver. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó.

–¿Listo para hacerlos morder el polvo? –Le inquirió. Se entendían con pocas palabras.

–Por el ojo bueno de Odín, me había olvidado de lo temprano que hay que madrugar para esto –musitó Fandral tras Sif. El espadachín entraba quejándose, pero bien acicalado, jamás se dejaría ver poco presentable en público. Volstagg no tardó en aparecer. Los últimos en llegar fueron Thor y Loki, que aparecieron juntos, era obvio que pasaron la noche de la misma manera.

El caballerizo tenía listo a Tanngrijos, se dirigió al dios del trueno y al jötun pero se quedó de piedra indeciso ante ellos. Sif se rió, el hombre tal vez pensó que uno de ellos dos no acudiría y le faltaba un caballo, además de que no sabía a quién entregarle los arreos. Loki extendió la mano y el caballerizo le dio la brida sin dejar de mirar a Thor como esperando que le soltara un golpe.

–Ahora mismo preparo a Tanngrisner mi señor –se fue casi corriendo.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Loki mirando el rostro de sus compañeros que luchaban por contener la risa ante el semblante ofendido del hijo de Odín.

–Parece qué me has robado un caballo –le dijo Thor. –¿Desde cuándo usas a Tanngrijos?

–Desde qué viajé a Vanaheim, antes de la guerra –el jötun no entendía cuál era el problema.

–Pensé que se lo habías regalado –le dijo Sif rememorando la ocasión en que salió de caza con Ull y Loki. Thor hizo un gesto de dolor que provocó risotadas entre Volstagg y Fandral.

–Verás –habló Volstagg –Tanngrijos y Tanngrisner son hermanos, un obsequio del mismísimo Padre de Todo para Thor, los más potentes caballos de batalla. Fueron criados sin que as alguno se hubiera atrevido a montarlos antes que él; y de hecho tuvo que domarlos personalmente para que se volvieran los dóciles corceles que ahora ves. Esa brida que porta –señaló –fue forjada por enanos, está imbuida con magia que doma a estas bestias y sin ella no hay manera de refrenarlos.

No estaba sorprendido de que Odín le hubiera obsequiado semejantes animales a Thor.

–No lo sabía.

–Está bien, puedes quedártelo –dijo Thor con semblante de piedra.

–No, en verdad no lo sabía, quédatelo tú.

–Menuda cosa, me robas el caballo y encima debo rogarte para que lo conserves –esta vez Thor se rió.

–No es para tanto, sólo es un caballo –le quitó importancia Loki.

Thor parecía herido, Sif se llevó una mano a la boca.

–Si quieres también te obsequio el Mjölnir, al fin y al cabo sólo es un martillo. –Cuando salieron Fandral y Volstagg seguían mofándose del robo de Tanngrijos.

Sif le dio una palmada en el hombro a Loki dándole a entender que no les hiciera caso. Los seguía un grupo de cinco mozos de caza. Loki había mejorado bastante en equitación, además de que, debía admitirlo, Tanngrijos era muy dócil y le facilitaba las cosas. La partida de caza se alejó riéndose y rememorando otros tiempos, cuando eran adolescentes y se perdían de vista durante días.

–Una vez la partida duró veintisiete días –le contó Volstagg a Loki. –Nos alimentábamos de lo que íbamos matando, y dábamos cuenta de una vasta provisión de licor. Tuvimos que parar porque el Padre de Todo nos mandó a apresar por desacato, nuestro permiso para cazar en sus bosques había expirado y ya nos habían requerido en nuestras unidades del ejército. Esa vez Sif derribó a Fandral de su caballo por mencionar la palabra con "n", ella acababa de unirse al ejército y fue a la que menos severamente regañaron.

–¿Qué palabra con "n"? ¿Niñita? –Sif le lanzó una mirada iracunda pero no dijo nada.

–Nepotismo –habló Volstagg como si aquello fuera el peor improperio.

Dejaron la planicie que conducía a Gladsheim y se internaron en los bosques reales. La jauría de perros de caza que llevaban era de Sif y de Volstagg. Pronto los canes captaron un rastro y se lanzaron en persecución de una presa. El pelirrojo había avistado la posible captura. Era un jabalí de imponente tamaño. Los guerreros se conducían en la cacería como en la guerra. Aquello era muy diferente de la ocasión en que Loki había salido sólo con Ull y la valquiria.

–Cérquenlo por los flancos –les gritó Sif espoleando su caballo. –Thor, Loki por la derecha; Fandral y Volstagg persíganlo –les ordenó sin ningún empacho, bastó una mirada a Hogun para que el berserkir la siguiera por el flanco izquierdo.

Thor condujo a Tanngrisner a galope tendido, su hermano lo siguió lanzándose a la carga tras él. A Loki le gustó la velocidad, la sensación de volar al lado de Thor y la adrenalina de cercar una presa. Corrieron describiendo una parábola y le salieron al jabalí de frente cortándole el paso. La bestia traía a Fandral y Volstagg pisándole los talones, al percatarse de la presencia de dos nuevos jinetes se vio cercado y arremetió contra ellos. Thor lo burló pero Tanngrijos reparó y Loki cayó de la grupa. Escuchó que Fandral se reía de su torpeza pero la risa se le cortó cuando la bestia arremetió contra él sin que se moviera. Los guerreros ya conocían la agilidad del jötun, ninguno pensó que estuviera en problemas, el mismo Loki no lo consideró así pero al tratar de moverse algo en su cuerpo falló estorbándolo, su magia de hielo tampoco respondió.

–¡Por las dísir! ¡¿Qué haces?! –le gritó Sif saliendo de la nada y cegando el cuello del animal a galope con un certero tajo de espada. La bestia se derrumbó. Thor llegaba al lado de Loki quién ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

–Estoy bien –le dijo enojado.

–Vamos Loki, le plantas cara a un dragón y un jabalí te deja pasmado –le dijo Fandral .El jötun seguía molesto pero no quiso preocupar a Thor. Dijo que lo había tomado desprevenido. Los mozos se ocuparon de recoger la presa caída mientras los guerreros retomaban lo suyo.

–Te debo una –le dijo Loki a Sif alcanzándola.

–¿Ahora quién es la niñita? –Le preguntó ella sonriendo.

Sif dirigía la partida sin que nadie le disputara su lugar. Ahora que Loki estaba recibiendo instrucción as entendía más la manera en que luchaban y no le costaba seguir las instrucciones de la valquiria. En algún momento Fandral retó a Thor y a Hogun a esperar de frente el tercer jabalí de la jornada tan sólo con una lanza. El hijo de Odín aceptó el reto, el berserkir no dijo nada, como siempre, pero también desmontó. Los demás se dedicaron a perseguir el animal para conducirlo hacía ellos. Fandral y Volstagg se la pasaron discutiendo el resto de la jornada acerca de quién había dado el golpe de gracia, pues Hogun y Thor habían atinado el tajo casi a la vez.

El día terminaba y los guerreros no daban señales de parar. Loki se sentía inusitadamente cansado, esperaba que no les diera por prolongar aquello veintisiete días.

–Luces como si el jabalí te hubiera arrollado dos veces continuas –le dijo Sif acercándose. A Loki le resultaba irónico que ella se preocupase por él mientras que en cambio Olenna y Oleg habían tratado de matarlo. Él iba a desmentirla pero ella no lo dejó. –Volvamos –le pidió Sif a Thor. –Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy – Volstagg y Fandral protestaron pero Hogun respaldó la decisión.

En cuanto salieron a la planicie de Gladsheim, Hogun se emparejó con ella, cuando Sif volteó a verlo él arreó su sármata el cual empezó a trotar. Sif espoleó a Freki en respuesta, los dos ganaron velocidad compitiendo uno contra el otro. Los demás no los siguieron. Los vieron alejarse raudos e impertérritos. Sif le gritaba al viento, el cabello se le había soltado, estaba convertida en la auténtica encarnación de Brunhilda, a su lado Hogun corría como un espectro. Loki volteó a mirar a Thor. Su esposo sonreía mirando a sus amigos, no había celos en su mirada, aunque sí reconocimiento. Thor sabía, Loki estaba seguro de ello.

.

Odín había emitido su sentencia respecto a su atentado. El juicio duró un día entero, que era demasiado considerando que el rey tenía otros asuntos que resolver. Odín personalmente interrogó a los norn, Oleg, a los einheriar e inclusive a Radha y Rhee. Ninguno de ellos osó mentirle a su soberano y Oleg confesó las razones por lo que cometió el atentado, a pesar de que hubiera intentado halagar al rey con su fidelidad finalmente los norn quedaron libres de toda sospecha y fueron puestos en libertad. En cambio Oleg fue encerrado en las mazmorras.

Loki parecía que vivía en otra realidad separada de lo que había experimentado durante su estancia sin Thor en Valaskialf. Estaba más ocupado que nunca. A pesar de que Frigga ya no era regente, continuaba siendo su secretario lo que le permitía estar al tanto de los sucesos de palacio. Las clases de los preceptores se sucedían por la mañana. Abarcaban política, economía, historia y filosofía. Por la tarde, recibía instrucción militar, habían designado a Volstagg como maestro pues resultó que el manejo de las armas pesadas de los hired: hachas, lanzas y sarisas, se le daba mejor que el uso de aquellas que usaban los berserkir y los ulfhednar. El pelirrojo era todo bromas, devoción a la comida e historias grandilocuentes durante los festejos pero en la arena de entrenamiento se convertía en severidad desmesurada e impaciencia. Loki hubiera preferido que lo entrenara Sif pero aquello hubiera suscitado una larga fila de nobles haciendo apuestas en torno a ellos, y la imagen mental lo fastidiaba. Ull se rehusaba a dejarlo entrenar a solas y casi siempre estaba ahí con él. Volstagg no se rehusó, compartir los regaños con él mejoraba el entrenamiento. En donde el amigo de Loki no fue aceptado fue en las lecciones de estrategia militar impartidas por Fandral, en teoría, aunque en la práctica Loki acababa conversando con Sif y Hogun al respecto.

La hora de la cena la compartía con Frigga, sin importarle que Thor, Sif, los tres guerreros y Ull siempre lo invitasen a acompañarlos. Prefería la tranquilidad que le transmitía la presencia de la reina. Llegaba a su lado hambriento, magullado y a veces con el ego herido pero junto a ella se reanimaba. Siofua y demás deidades del afecto sabían que lo necesitaba. Thor solía hacerle burla por ser tan blandengue e igual requería parte de su atención y tiempo. A pesar de todo, Loki no estaba agobiado por su agenda, e inclusive las conjuras y los tejemanejes de la corte que tanto lo habían acaparado ahora eran relegadas a un segundo plano sin que bajara la guardia, por supuesto.

El día en que le mostró su nueva biblioteca a Stánic, el anciano le contó la historia del palacio de Nornheim mientras contemplaba con ojos emocionados los volúmenes que había conocido, atesorado e inclusive redactado. El presente de Thor aún no estaba bien ordenado en los libreros. Su anciano maestro encontró un libro con los planos de Rondeslottet y se los mostró a Loki relatándole el triste fin de la construcción. Odín había mandado destruirlo hasta los cimientos pero no fue por malicia. El castillo se había alzado en una planicie y podía verse a leguas de distancia recortado contra el cielo, era una edificación noble cuya fachada ornamental se perdía cuerpo a cuerpo hasta parecer interminable; contaba con una gran explanada en la que se daba cabida al ejército norn, entre estatuas colosales. Escalinatas de piedra, enormes fuentes, y el interior era de madera dorada. Stánic le enseñó una pintura de aquel palacio pero dijo que no le hacía justicia, era tan bello como Valaskialf. Un asentamiento así inflamaría la avaricia de cualquier castellano o noble norn, por ello Odín lo destruyó, para que nadie lo ansiara y nadie peleara por él. Aunque desde luego, Stánic había llorado por ese pedazo de paraíso perdido. Estaban tan a gusto en ese lugar que acordaron que las lecciones serían siempre ahí. Loki se aprovechó para lindar la estancia con sus barreras para no ser visto por Heimdall y para no ser escuchado.

Esa mañana cuando lo encontró, su maestro hablaba con Benfred. El tenedor había catalogado los libros de Alfheim aunque aún le faltaba ardua labor para terminar. Tomaron asiento junto a uno de los grandes ventanales. Siempre iniciaban la sesión con el último tema del que habían hablado en la anterior, aún continuaban con las gestas del Rey Bor aunque Stánic permitía que la plática se desviara hacía cualquier duda que Loki tuviera.

–Hablábamos de la genealogía del Padre de Todo. Bor tuvo cuatro hijos en orden de edad: Cul, Odín, Vili y Vé –recordó Loki. –En la batalla en Aesheim contra Cul, los hermanos menores se aliaron con Odín en vez de con su hermano mayor. Luego de aniquilar a los aesheimos que con sus miedos habían alimentado la magia de Cul, Vé atacó con hired a la par de Odín. Lanzaban hordas tras hordas en contra de su hermano sin que mellaran su fuerza, sin embargo Cul no sabía que era una trampa, y que Vili había tomado otro camino para arribar a Aesheim, lo atacó por la retaguardia junto con Starkag. Fue así como el martillo y el yunque, destruyeron las huestes de Cul. –En resumen así sucedió, desde luego previo a la batalla final habían transcurrido años de peleas internas, de intentos de negociación entre los hermanos y demás penurias para los ases. –Vili murió en la contienda contra su hermano Cul mientras que Vé falleció en la primera guerra con Jötunheim. Sin embargo hay algo que me llamó la atención del texto, cuándo se refiere a que Vili tomó otro camino para llegar a Aesheim ¿habla de uno que no es el Bifrost?

–En Nornheim hay un sendero de roca que te lleva a Alfheim, y en Svartálfheim viajan a través de la confluencia de los ríos de la misma manera que Asgard usa el Bifrost, sin embargo las ramas del Ygdrasill que unen los mundos tienen más de un camino entre uno y el otro, caminos que se han buscado exhaustivamente y se mantienen vigilados pero aún hay atajos que permanecen ocultos –dijo Stánic. –El único sitio al que no se puede arribar por ninguna senda es el infierno, dividido en Muspellheim y Hel, ni siquiera por el Bifrost.

–¿De verdad? –Se interesó Loki –¿cómo hizo Giselher para pactar con Surtur? –Le preguntó. De haber sabido antes ello no se hubiera preocupado por las vanas amenazas de su padre de enviarlo con el demonio.

–Mediante una invocación. La prima mayor del príncipe Hagen era una hechicera poderosa, ella realizó las convocaciones para llamarlo. Fue Surtur el que encontró a Giselher y le abrió paso a su mundo –contó pero Stánic calló, parecía no gustarle hablar de aquel demonio con el que su príncipe había pactado. –Retomemos la lección. Cul y Vili no dejaron hijos pero Vé dejó tres. Los varones fallecieron en la guerra contra Jötunheim y su única hija murió al dar a luz. La última de esa estirpe se llama Vilda y vive en Gladsheim, en una de las tantas casas de veraneo reales –le relató. Loki no entendía aún hacia qué punto iba Stánic pero el hombre rara vez hablaba sólo porque sí. –Si el general Thor muriera sin dejar vástagos ¿sería Vilda, su propia prima, la heredera al trono? –Le preguntó.

Loki tomó aire pensando en la respuesta. Había aprendido que a Stánic le gustaba hacerle cuestiones con trampas y sintió que esta lo era. Tuvo que recordarse la historia de Bor para poder decir algo respecto a sus hijos, Loki pronto tuvo la respuesta.

–No –dijo confiado. Stánic no se dejó engañar con la respuesta y lo instó a que se explicara mucho más. –Vili y Vé no eran hijos reconocidos por Bor, no estaban en la línea de sucesión así que sus hijos tampoco pueden estarlo –dijo seguro de ello.

–Es verdad pero olvida que Bor sí reconoció a Vili y Vé aun cuando no fueran hijos de la reina. Fue el concejo del rey el que no legitimó el nacimiento de ambos. Verá, el rey Bor instauró que el reconocimiento del heredero se sucediera en dos partes, la primera era que el rey aceptara que eran hijos suyos y la segunda que el concejo de sus pares hiciera lo mismo, era una forma en que juraban lealtad al siguiente sucesor. Y evitaba dos cosas: Que los hermanos reales bastardos desafiaran a sus hermanos por el trono y que a la muerte del rey alguien intentara imponer un falso hijo.

–Una norma obsoleta que bien podrían derogar, Odín sólo tiene un hijo –dijo Loki.

–La ley continúa vigente por si pudiera necesitarse. Es verdad que sólo hay un heredero en este momento al trono pero le aseguro que tras las guerras de Alfheim y Nornheim, pronto le exigirán al dios del trueno que tenga descendencia, en especial porque siempre está en el fragor de la batalla. Esta norma inútil en su momento, podría servir en un futuro si hubiera una confrontación entre los hijos del general Thor o los hijos de éstos –explicó el anciano y luego se quedó en silencio meditando alguna idea –hay quienes le han dado uso a esta norma para otros propósitos.

–¿Cómo cuál? –Indagó Loki y por la sonrisa de Stánic supo que estaba a punto de enterarse de alguna historia macabra de Odín.

–No hemos hablado aún a las gestas del rey Odín pero es un buen momento. Verá, el rey Odín no contrajo nupcias inmediatamente tras subir al trono, había quiénes pensaban que Gungnir en realidad era su verdadera esposa sin embargo tras restañar las heridas dejadas por su hermano decidió buscarse una compañera. Tal honor cayó en la actual reina aun cuando algunos concejeros intentaron que el Padre de Todo desposara a otra joven, de nobleza más probada. El inicio del matrimonio tuvo un trance amargo, tanto así que se instauró la guardia de la reina para su protección. Usted sabe que los ases son escépticos en cuanto al uso de la magia y en ese entonces no había otro hechicero más que su majestad Frigga en la corte, así que cuando la reina quedó encinta, sus detractores no dudaron en acusarla de tener hechizado al Padre de Todo. –Stánic lo miró divertido –¿la historia le suena conocida?

Demasiado parecida pero Loki no quiso interrumpirlo.

–El concejo hablaba de no aceptar la legitimación de ese hijo y el rey Odín no podía oponerse a la ley que él había jurado defender. Así que permitió que juzgaran a su reina en un tribunal –dijo. Loki lo miró asombrado y a la vez molesto porque Odín hubiera permitido algo así. Stánic levantó una mano para que no dijera nada –pensaron que el Padre de Todo era blando y al final la repudiaría pero se equivocaron. Con el juicio en puerta, los que no deseaban a Frigga como reina elevaron las voces y salieron de sus escondites. El juicio se celebró, los libros de historia hablan de la majestuosidad con la que la reina se defendió y ganó pero no dicen que después el mismo concejal que urdió su caída fue muerto por orden del rey, las normas que permitían acusar a alguien por hechicería fueron abolidas. –Stánic alzó los ojos al techo como si recordara a pesar de que no pudo haber estado presente. –Exceptuando a Starkag ninguno de los concejales de entonces continúa con vida, aquellos que se alzaron contra su excelencia Frigga fueron apartados de la corte, desterrados o se tornaron irrelevantes. Así el Padre de Todo pacificó las intrigas. Para cuando nació el príncipe ya no había duda de su herencia ni del poderío que la reina ostentaba.

Loki meditó la historia por un instante. De verdad no sabía que pensar de Odín en ocasiones. Al menos le alegraba saber que Olenna no podía emprender un juicio usando como acusación su magia, aunque de poder, ya lo hubiera hecho. Desde luego, Frigga nunca permitiría eso, sus historias eran demasiado parecidas para dejar de notarlo pero en vez de que Loki pensara que la reina se había identificado con él desde un principio, sólo encontró que la estimaba aún más por su aplomo. Conociéndose a sí mismo, él hubiera escapado.

Se había quedado callado y Stánic lo había mirado todo ese momento en perfecto silencio, al darse cuenta de su escrutinio prestó atención nuevamente. Si le había hecho alguna pregunta no había escuchado nada.

–Hace unos días descubrí correspondencia entre la princesa Héroïque y cierto guerrero al que ella le tiene aprecio. Sé que las jovencitas de su edad tienden a llenarse de sueños románticos, que sin embargo me vi obligado a abatir. Tuve que explicarle la realidad y recordarle que será el Padre de Todo quién elija a su marido; y que si se prendara de algún joven antes de tiempo eso sólo le traerá sufrimiento. Sé que el enojo le impidió escucharme con la atención que el asunto amerita pero espero que no olvide mis palabras. Ella me preguntó entonces cuál es el sentido de ser noble si terminará como trofeo. Le expliqué que una reina no es menos que un rey. Y esto me lleva a hacer un comentario atrevido –dijo, hizo una pausa únicamente para tomar aliento –me temo que usted ha olvidado que no sólo es, y que no siempre será, un príncipe consorte –dijo sin ningún tapujo pero continuó hablando. –Cuando me pidió ser su preceptor sabía que detrás de mi nombramiento estaba la aprobación del rey Odín y en la biblioteca suelo encontrarme con sus demás mentores; me doy cuenta de que le están instruyendo en aquello donde el príncipe heredero ha demostrado flaqueza. No me malentienda, tengo en la más alta estima las habilidades, el honor y la reputación del general Thor y estoy convencido que será un excelente rey. Sin embargo me queda claro que el rol que a usted le depara será el de completarlo. Estoy seguro de qué serán admirables gobernantes.

–El rey será Thor –dijo Loki mirándolo.

–Lo será pero después de él, la gente se acercará a usted ¿o me dirá que no ha notado que los embajadores, los gobernadores y la nobleza se inclinan hacia usted en vez de la princesa Sif?

–Es porque Thor me tiene en estima –rebatió Loki. Stánic lo miró duramente.

–No demerite su participación en los asuntos que ha resuelto como secretario de la reina. Yo he sido concejero de dos reyes, de Havard y Generot, el príncipe Hagen iba a ser mi tercer regente pero ahora será Héroïque; usted entiende lo que es gobernar sin haber ostentado demasiado tiempo el poder, sé reconocer a un buen líder cuando lo veo, y usted lo será. Le aseguro que la próxima vez que el Padre de Todo caiga en el sueño, nombrará al príncipe Thor rey, y a usted con él.

Loki se sintió turbado, no dijo nada a lo que el anciano le decía pero en sus labios sonaba auténtico. Como una promesa del futuro.

.

Aquella tarde Thor había pasado a verlo. Le había quitado el libro que tenía de las manos y sin más preámbulo lo había derribado sobre el escritorio donde había estado leyendo. Es que a Thor no le importaba la hora, el escenario ni la ocupación de Loki. Terminaron sobre aquel mueble de madera oscura. Emplear otro mobiliario que no fuera el lecho siempre le sacaba comentarios irónicos a Loki. Tenían una cama tan amplia y les daba igual yacer como animales donde fuera.

–Me reuní con mi padre hoy –le dijo Thor levantándose y comenzando a vestirse. –Parece que hay problemas en Vanaheim –Loki ya sabía eso, Thor se lo había contado en el acantonamiento en Alfheim. –Han solicitado la intervención de dos reyes, Larus de Svartálfheim y mi padre.

–Te marcharás entonces, justo cuando empezaba a tomarte cariño. –Thor lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó para estamparle un beso.

–De eso nada, vendrás con nosotros.

–¿A tu padre le parecerá bien eso? –Preguntó Loki.

–Él me pidió que te lo informara. –Aquello cambiaba el matiz de su presencia en la embajada. No se le olvidaba lo que Odín había dicho acerca de evaluar sus progresos, parecía que formarlo como consorte del heredero al trono iba muy en serio, y aquello se hilvanaba por lo dicho con Stánic. Deseó que el anciano no hubiera comentado nada.

–¿Quién más va? –Inquirió.

–Una comitiva de ulfhednar, a mi mando, nos escoltarán. –Thor adivinó lo que el hechicero quería saber. –Sif se queda, debe entrenar a los alfh en mi lugar. –El Padre de Todo estaba agilizando tanto la asimilación de los guerreros extranjeros que Loki no dejaba de preguntarse si planeaba atacar a Laufey muy pronto. Según vio, la última semana los habían molido entre Thor y los tres guerreros, sometiéndolos a seguirlos a marchas forzadas, a sostener combates de práctica, algunos bajo un cielo torrencial conjurado por Thor, y a no recibir tregua. Aún más, Yrsa, en su última aparición por sus aposentos le contó que Hagbard y su gremio tenían las fundiciones trabajando nuevamente, haciendo armaduras y armas.

–Prepara tu bagaje, nos iremos mañana –Loki asintió.

Thor ya se iba pero regresó a por otro beso, se detuvo a contemplar el cuerpo de Loki, y claro acabó acariciándolo y atrayéndolo hacía él.

–Vete o se nos irá el día en esto –le pidió el hechicero recobrando la compostura. Thor se detuvo, le acarició el vientre a Loki y fue ahí que se le ocurrió comentar.

–Habrá que decirle a Volstagg que intensifique tu entrenamiento –Loki lo miró extrañado, el rubio se rió restándole importancia a lo que dijo –no te ofendas.

–No lo estoy –dijo Loki pero instintivamente se apartó.

–No me estoy quejando de tu aspecto.

–Lo sé.

–Eras más delgado cuando llegaste –añadió Thor aclarando lo que quiso decir. Se despidieron, ahora sí, y el rubio lo dejó solo. Loki se palpó el abdomen, claro, tenía que ser Thor, quién lo tocaba todo el tiempo el que notara el mínimo cambio en él. Una duda empezó a carcomerlo, notó la boca seca.

.

El asunto político en Vanaheim le hizo empujar sus dudas al fondo de su mente, resultó más sencillo cuando se enteró que Eyvindur, el mismo al que Thor había seducido una vez, estaría presente. Repasó con Stánic el problema de los gemelos aspirantes al trono. La disputa había derivado en confrontación directa entre ambos príncipes, una guerra civil estaba comiéndose al reino y terminaría en destrucción si no se tomaba una decisión. Los familiares vivos de los jóvenes, en vez de ayudar a resolver el conflicto habían tomado partido. El hermano del difunto rey Audün tomó la custodia del gemelo mayor mientras que la madre apoyaba al gemelo menor. Habrían pedido ayuda al concejo de reyes pero en vista de que ni Adalster ni Héroïque podían tomar partido, decidieron elevar su petición únicamente a Odín y al rey elfo. Laufey se había negado a participar en tan fútil decisión mientras que la reina de los enanos, dijo que el parecer de Larus sería suficiente para ella.

A Thor no dejaba de hacerle gracia que Loki se hubiera preparado para la visita a Vanaheim leyendo un montón de cosas sobre ese reino, sus costumbres, su historia y demases. A la hora de partir estaba más enterado de los menesteres de la familia real que gobernaba aquel país que Thor, quien se había alojado con los hijos de Audün durante su adolescencia. Los sirvientes llevaban su equipaje, estaban por irse y Loki seguía con los ojos puestos entre las páginas de un libro.

–Es hora –lo apremió Thor.

–Lo sé, es sólo que no me dio tiempo de repasar todo lo que hubiera querido –hubo reproche en su voz, pues Thor fue en gran medida el causante de distraerlo. El rubio no se ofendió, en cambio le quitó de las manos el volumen que tenía. Era un libro de poesía de los que Yrsa le había regalado. Thor frunció el ceño, Loki había estado leyendo un poema dedicado a los ojos del príncipe Eyvindur. Iba a preguntarle por qué pero el hechicero ya salía de la habitación con aires de circunstancias.

.

El Bifrost los dejó a las afueras de la ciudad. Una comitiva los aguardaba, saludó a Odín con máximo respeto y a los demás con menos diligencia. Loki los reconoció pues había estudiado sus nombres, rangos y rostros. Estaban Hanne, la viuda del rey Audün; Ausmünd, el hermano de éste y el jovencito entre ellos debía ser uno de los gemelos aspirantes al trono, se trataba sólo de un adolescente, alto, nervudo, de cabellos negros y largos, Hjörtur el mayor, o Hrafn; faltaba el otro. Había también soldados de relucientes armaduras y un grupo de cuatro ancianos con túnicas blancas, debían ser maestres.

–Allfödr –saludó Hanne a Odín. –Bienvenido seas, te agradecemos por acudir en nuestro auxilio, tu infinita sabiduría…

Loki dejó de escucharla pues reconoció a uno de los ancianos en la comitiva. Se trataba de Rurik. Cuando Thor lo invitó a acudir con ellos a Vanaheim, y también debido a lo que sospechaba sobre sí mismo, había considerado escaparse a Lundr a buscarlo; el que estuviera presente le facilitaba mucho las cosas.

–Allfödr –habló Ausmünd –perdona que Hjörtur no se encuentre aquí, está convaleciente de las heridas sufridas en el último combate. Le pedí a Hanne que postergara la audiencia hasta que mi sobrino pudiera participar pero se rehusó –ni siquiera habían comenzado oficialmente las negociaciones y resultaba que Odín ya debía mediar conflictos.

–Pierde cuidado, el príncipe Loki puede resolver este inconveniente. –Éste asintió. –Sólo necesita que le indiquen donde encontrar a Hjörtur. –Ausmünd se mostró algo confundido pero aceptó las palabras de Odín.

La comitiva avanzó constante con dirección a Hreyfingin. Atravesaron la puerta del reino y la calle principal que dividía al poblado del palacio, en las calles apenas si había gente y sobre las construcciones se apreciaba el daño que la guerra civil había dejado. Algunos vanir se quitaron de inmediato del camino de los caballos, algunos gritaron el nombre de Hjörtur y algún otro el de Hrafn. El castillo parecía de piedra sólida pero su aspecto marcial se esfumó una vez dentro. Un paraje encantado de agua y cielo, con altos y gráciles arcos fantásticamente decorados y cuya exuberante ornamentación era bella y exótica. Fueron conducidos a una sala anexa al salón del trono mientras que a Loki, Rurik y otro anciano lo escoltaron hacía las casas de curación de la fortaleza.

Hjörtur estaba inconsciente en una habitación privada, como era predecible era idéntico en todo a su hermano, aunque tenía el cabello más corto. Rurik y Loki no se dijeron nada, el viejo hechicero le señaló al herido y se quedó mirando a Loki con una expectativa casi grosera. El jötun lo ignoró y en vez de eso se puso a examinar las heridas de Hjörtur con ayuda del otro maestre.

–Fue derribado de su caballo durante la contienda, al caer se golpeó la cabeza y una de sus piernas se enredó en los arreos, fue arrastrado un largo trecho antes de que sus compañeros frenaran al animal –le narró el hombre.

Debajo de las vendas, Loki encontró una contusión en la cabeza, una pierna rota y quemaduras por fricción. Activó su magia curativa, se las había visto con casos más difíciles cuando había atendido a Thor, a Fandral, a Hogun, a Sköll y a tantos otros que ya había perdido la cuenta, las heridas de Hjörtur le resultaron sencillas para su ya experto don.

–Príncipe te estamos sumamente agradecidos –dijo el segundo maestre visiblemente aliviado al ver a su príncipe abrir los ojos. –Que habilidades tan extraordinarias –siguió elogiándolo –magia curativa así de poderosa ya no se ve ni siquiera en nuestro reino.

Loki dejó de prestarle atención al reparar en la mirada de Rurik, el anciano lucía aterrorizado, hubiera querido interrogarlo pero no era el momento para ello.

.

La embajada aesir entró por un largo pasillo hasta el salón del trono, frente a éste habían colocado una serie de butacas dispuestas de manera semicircular. Había un gran grupo de cortesanos, más soldados y demás testigos de la resolución de aquel conflicto apostados a ambos lados del salón. Cuando Odín entró un heraldo se adelantó a anunciarlo; muchos de los vanir presentes bajaron la mirada como si estuvieran ante su propio soberano. Thor y él también fueron presentados, con el título de príncipes sin hacer alusión al origen de Loki. El hechicero notó que las miradas de muchas damas iban directo hacia Thor, no le sorprendía, lo que sí lo sorprendió fue encontrar que él también acaparaba mucha atención.

–El rey Larus se encuentra en los aposentos que le hemos designado, ya he enviado a un heraldo para que le avise que ha llegado, en cualquier momento entrara a la sala –explicó Ausmünd. Odín asintió y tomó asiento al centro, donde siempre estaba, justo delante del trono vanir donde nadie osaría sentarse hasta que se proclamara al nuevo rey. Thor se acomodó a la derecha de su padre y Loki hizo lo propio acomodándose a un lado de Thor. Los ulfhednar que los acompañaban se apostaron tras ellos haciendo guardia.

El rey elfo no tardó en presentarse. Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente.

–Larus, soberano de los cuatro reinos élficos de Svartálfheim –proclamó el heraldo. –Y su hijo, el príncipe Eyvindur.

Los aludidos entraron al salón. Larus tenía el cabello rubio claro, lo llevaba atado en la nuca, sus rasgos eran serios y varoniles. Tenía ojos azules en los cuales se apreciaba bondad. Sus movimientos no tenían la languidez de la nobleza cortesana sino la rigidez marcial de un guerrero. Su hijo era una historia harto diferente. Eyvindur tendría la edad de Loki, llevaba los cabellos largos, lacios de un rubio tan claro que eran como un halo fantasmal enmarcando su rostro, su piel parecía irradiar luz y sus largas pestañas bordeaban unos ojos azules que traspasaban cuando miraban, todos sus rasgos eran armonía y delicadeza. A su paso se hizo un silencio casi tangible. Larus saludó a Odín y a ambos príncipes, Eyvindur hizo lo mismo con la displicencia de un dios, pero cuando posó sus ojos en Thor le sonrió, una sonrisa que el rubio correspondió.

Los elfos se acomodaron a la izquierda de Odín. Llevaban su propia comitiva de soldados quienes se apostaron junto a los ulfhednar. Cuando Hjörtur entró, su gemelo no disimuló la alegría que le daba verlo recuperado. Era difícil creer que ellos dos estuvieran metidos en un conflicto. Un heraldo hizo silencio con el golpe de una lanza y Hanne se paró delante de todos, la mujer era bella a su manera, aunque sus hijos no habían heredado casi nada de sus rasgos. Su voz era fuerte y clara y su presencia imponía de manera severa.

–Reyes Odín y Larus –empezó dándoles las gracias por intervenir y demás formas corteses. –Pido la palabra para mi hijo Hrafn, cuyos derechos han sido cuestionados debido a ser el segundo al nacer.

El aludido se plantó ante Odín y Larus, les hizo una reverencia.

–Mi hermano y yo no nos odiamos –empezó y su madre se cubrió la boca con las manos, era claro que su hijo estaba diciendo algo diferente de lo que le había instruido. –Si mi madre y mi tío ansían ser regentes en nuestro nombre ¿por qué debemos ser nosotros los que nos matemos? Hemos peleado y derramado sangre de nuestros propios compatriotas, hace un par de meses tuve que darle muerte al mismo hombre que fue mi instructor en arquería, un querido amigo mío. ¡No es justo!

–¡Hrafn! –Hanne intervino pero una señal de Odín bastó para que tuviera que resignarse a permitir que su hijo siguiera con tan emotivo discurso. Hjörtur se acercó a su hermano y le tendió la mano dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo en todo cuanto dijera.

–Más aún, quisieron que nos batiéramos a duelo a muerte y que el vencedor gobernara. Mi hermano y yo lo hablamos en secreto y por eso pedimos la intervención de ustedes dos. Nos rehusamos a seguir peleando uno contra el otro, todo el mundo sabe que matar a sangre de tu sangre te deja maldito. No correremos tal suerte. Odín, Larus, ustedes tienen la sabiduría que siempre nos dicen a mi hermano y a mí que nos falta. Ustedes decidan quién debe gobernar y todos acataremos sus palabras.

Ausmünd y Hanne estaban lívidos pero el asentimiento en la corte ante las palabras de Hrafn fue generalizado. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Larus miró a Odín esperando que él condujera aquella audiencia. El Padre de Todo a su vez se enderezó en la butaca y apoyó las manos en los brazos de esta… y luego se volvió hacía Loki. El hechicero se quedó de piedra pero pronto entendió lo que su rey esperaba que hiciera. Recordó los concejos de guerra donde el rey casi no hablaba y en su nombre se expresaban Hibald y Starkag, para que luego él dijera la última palabra. Así que ese día Thor y él estaban convertidos en sus cuervos. Hanne y Ausmünd no eran aptos para dirigir la audiencia luego de lo que los gemelos habían declarado. Se puso de pie bastante nervioso pero cuando habló recobró el dominio de sí mismo.

–El Padre de Todo y el rey Larus consienten a su justa petición –habló, la voz le tembló un poco pero fue cobrando aplomo a cada frase. –Escucharemos los testimonios que reivindican el derecho que cada uno tiene para gobernar, así como los méritos que poseen…– les explicó. Había estudiado una audiencia similar, una que había presidido Bor, y en la que Odín había desempeñado el rol que ahora le había asignado.

Les tomó todo el día escuchar cuanto había que decir. Hubo personajes exaltando casi hasta la histeria las cualidades de un gemelo, sólo para que alguien más asegurara que el otro también las poseía; hubo un estúpida discusión acerca de a cuál de los dos había amado más el fallecido Audün. Thor no se explicaba de donde sacaba paciencia Loki para mediar en nombre de ambos reyes aquel deprimente espectáculo. La noche avanzaba y todavía faltaba escuchar el relato de los meses de guerra que se habían vivido, seguro sería una narración detallada de los errores que cada bando había cometido. Odín le hizo un gesto a Loki y éste se encargó de terminar la sesión por ese día. Cuando el Padre de Todo se levantó lo miró y asintió. Estaba satisfecho con su participación. La corte se dispersó y dejó a ambas embajadas y a la familia real. Ausmünd les informó que la cena sería servida de inmediato.

–Menos mal –dijo Hjörtur y su hermano asintió.

Los escoltaron al comedor. Igual que en el resto del palacio, se podía contemplar desde los altos arcos el panorama de la llanura, las montañas nubladas y la ciudad. La luz entraba de lleno al igual que podría hacerlo la vista de cualquiera que cruzara por el jardín, pero esa área del castillo parecía cerrada a cualquiera que no fuera invitado directamente pues Loki no encontró a ninguno de los cortesanos que antes habían entrado al cónclave. Odín se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa con Larus a su derecha. La madre real y Ausmünd se acomodaron a su izquierda y de inmediato entraron en una plática, dejando que los príncipes convivieran entre sí. La comida les fue servida acompañada de un excelente vino.

–Thor, no sabes cuantas cosas disparatadas hemos escuchado de ti –inició Hrafn la conversación.

–Tienes que contarnos de tu guerra en Alfheim –completó la petición Hjörtur.

–Esto es como volver al concilio de los reyes en Svartálfheim –habló Eyvindur sentado junto a Thor. Loki se sintió fuera de lugar. No esperaba que los vástagos reales se trataran con tanta familiaridad, aunque debió intuirlo; Thor ya le había dicho que había conocido a todos ellos previamente. –¿Cómo está Sif? La última vez que la vi fue en su boda –la voz de Eyvindur y su pregunta le produjeron a Loki ganas de clavarle un tenedor en la mano que tenía sobre la mesa muy cerca de la de Thor.

–¡Sif! –Los gemelos suspiraron ante aquel nombre.

–Ella está bien. Tuvo que quedarse a entrenar un contingente de nuevas tropas –les dijo Thor.

–¿Y la segunda esposa? –Loki por poco escupe el vino ante la duda de Hrafn. –Dicen que te enviaron una jötun de muy buen ver ¿te hiciste un retrato de ella? Si es así, queremos verlo. Qué envidia, nosotros también queremos dos esposas.

–Esposas gemelas –habló Hjörtur. –¿Es muy gigante? ¿Tiene todo gigante? –Los gemelos eran idiotas, Loki ya lo había decidido.

Thor estalló en carcajadas pero se refrenó antes de que captara la atención de los reyes que conversaban con seriedad al final de la mesa. En vez de responder les indicó a Loki con un ademán. Los gemelos lucieron desconcertados. Eyvindur se inclinó para mirarlo, el hechicero sintió que lo traspasaba con los ojos pero resistió el impulso de bajar la mirada.

–Eres el hijo menor de Laufey –dijo el elfo.

–Es mi segundo consorte, Loki –aclaró Thor.

–Pero Thor, en vez de esposa tienes esposo –interrumpió uno de los gemelos.

–No importa –dijo. El dios del trueno le tomó la mano y con ese gesto aquel pequeño detalle dejó de ser relevante. Los gemelos pasaron un rato especulando acerca de, en vista de que se valía, casar a Eyvindur también; pero no le encontraron un esposo adecuado.

La cena terminó pero la conversación seguía.

–Faltan Hildetand y Tryggvi y Adalster –enumeró Hrafn.

–Y Hagen –completó Eyvindur. Se quedaron callados.

–Es una lástima que hayas tenido que matarlo –habló, con su ya demostrada falta de tacto, Hjörtur dirigiéndose a Thor. –Me caía bien aunque era demasiado bravucón, y con fuerza de dragón debe haberse puesto aún más engreído.

La conversación se le antojó eterna a Loki. Los gemelos hablaban a veces a coro, a veces completándose las frases uno al otro y siempre en plural. Sus familiares debieron reparar en todo ello antes de intentar enarbolarlos uno contra el otro para hacerse del poder así que las historias de ambos peleando a muerte por el trono no podían ser más inciertas. Sin embargo Loki no podía negar que sentía curiosidad al escucharlos hablar de un mundo al que él antes no había tenido acceso. Dijeron que Eyvindur intimidaba a Hildetand, lo cual lo hizo sentirse molesto contra su medio hermano; dijeron que Hagen se lanzaba sobre todo lo que se movía pero jamás era fiel a nadie, y dejaron en claro que admiraban muchísimo a Thor. Eyvindur hablaba poco y era mesurado en sus expresiones, los gemelos siempre callaban cuando él hablaba y lo tenían por el más listo de los príncipes. Loki no estaba seguro de eso pero sí notó que cuando Thor mencionó que Adalster se encontraba en Valaskialf el príncipe elfo prestó particular atención a ello tal como había hecho cuando el rubio dijo que hacía Sif en ese momento.

Cuando les permitieron retirarse estaba agotado. Los condujeron a las habitaciones donde los hospedarían, tan sólo quería quedarse a solas con Thor y abrazarse a él, ni siquiera tenía ganas de buscar a Rurik en ese momento. Thor se despidió de sus amigos.

–Tu esposo es muy callado –le comentó Hrafn antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Loki entró en una habitación circular de espectacular adorno, un fuego crepitaba en una chimenea caldeando el ambiente. Había notado que la temperatura había descendido bruscamente cuando llegó la noche, nada que lo molestara en realidad. Se estaba preguntando si Thor desearía entrar con él en la bañera.

–No sé si pueda soportar otra audiencia interminable como la de hoy –habló Thor a sus espaldas.

–Entonces resuelve el conflicto. ¿A quién elegirías tú? –Preguntó Eyvindur. Loki se giró de golpe, el príncipe elfo se había colado tras ellos. Al notar la mirada que el hechicero le dirigía debió comprender su incomodidad pues añadió: –Sé que ustedes son pareja y posiblemente preferirían quedarse solos pero me destinaron a este mismo recinto así que no tenemos más opción que compartir alojamiento.

–No hay problema –le dijo Thor observando que había tres camas dispuestas. A Loki no le quedó sino resignarse. Igual que no le quedó más que entrar solo a ducharse mientras Thor y Eyvindur hablaban acerca de a quién elegirían de los gemelos y porqué.

.

La audiencia del día siguiente inició temprano y terminó hacia mediodía. Larus y Odín decidieron encerrarse a deliberar a puerta cerrada para lo cual no necesitarían más de sus hijos ni de Loki, así que los licenciaron para recorrer el castillo junto con los gemelos con la salvedad de que no podían salir. Estos los condujeron a la armería de palacio la cual era un salón cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas por miles de armas diferentes, era claro que deseaban presumir de ellas ante Thor. Eyvindur que jamás había sigo proclive a las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo se dejó caer en una butaca al lado de Loki que tampoco estaba interesado en examinar las armas.

–¿Qué responderán Odín y Larus? –Le inquirió Hjörtur a Eyvindur mientras su gemelo le enseñaba una bola dentada al hijo de Odín.

–Qué ustedes dos son demasiado inmaduros, les impondrán alguien que supervise su reinado –respondió. A su pesar, Loki estaba de acuerdo con la respuesta. No podía evitar pensar que Hjörtur y Hrafn apenas se habían destetado y uno de ellos ya iba a ser rey, aquello era injusto, él jamás iba a reinar; a menos que creyera lo que Stánic le dijo.

–Eyvindur –lo llamó Thor. Loki rodó los ojos, ¿es qué todos ahí le pedían parecer al hijo de Larus? Pero si Thor y él ya habían hablado en la noche hasta que Loki cayó dormido. –Tengo una espada rota en Valaskialf, la envíe a restaurar pero el resultado no es aceptable, se ve claramente el borde por el cual se partió –Loki adivinó que se trataba de la espada que él le había regalado. –Cuando acudas ¿podrías repararla?

–Por supuesto –dijo el elfo y volvió a sonreírle a Thor. Loki apenas y podía contener sus celos.

–¿Irás de visita a Asgard? –Le inquirió. Nadie le había dicho eso.

–Anoche lo acordamos luego de que te quedaras dormido –le dijo Thor. Ahora ni siquiera podía dormirse con el elfo cerca.

–Mi padre desea que acuda a la corte de Odín –le aclaró Eyvindur como dejando en claro que no había sido por iniciativa propia. Loki se obligó a no dejarle caer algún comentario irónico, intuyó que Eyvindur estaba sospechando que se encontraba celoso de él y no quería concederle la razón aunque eso fuera cierto. Los gemelos habían tomado sendas lanzas y ahora estaban retando a Thor a un combate con ellas. El hijo de Odín les dio gusto dejando a Loki y Eyvindur de lado, aunque por desgracia la contienda no duró demasiado cuando Thor los lanzó contra una pared con sus propias armas.

–Perdona que te diga esto pero no pareces un jötun.

–¿Soy demasiado bajo? –Respondió Loki. Si le dieran una moneda de oro por cada persona que le decía aquello, sería más rico que el Padre de Todo.

–Me refería más bien al color de tu piel y tus ojos.

–Es curioso, Hagen me dijo lo mismo cuando lo conocí –rememoró y le mostró una mano la cual cambió de color a azul. Eyvindur pareció ofendido por la comparación pero de inmediato su rostro volvió a ser inexpugnable. Loki se percató en ese momento de que ese era el misterio del príncipe elfo y una de las razones por las cuáles lo fastidiaba, no podía leerlo.

–Eres un hechicero.

–Eyvindur igual lo es –aquí venían los gemelos, como un coro de fanáticas, de vuelta tras ser vapuleados. –Deberían luchar, véncelo Eyvindur –dijeron a coro.

Los dos se miraron, nada le encantaría más a Loki que hacer al príncipe elfo morder el polvo, sin embargo…

–Las palabras cortan más que una espada, –le recitó Loki sonriendo –y hay miradas que hieren aún más que mil palabras, entenderás porqué ante tus ojos la vida se me escapa…

Eyvindur levantó una mano pidiéndole que callara. Había reconocido aquel poema dedicado a su persona.

–Vencido estoy –dijo solemne para estupefacción de los gemelos. Thor en cambio se rió.

.

Odín y Larus no habían terminado de deliberar aquel asunto, pidieron ser atendidos en la misma sala en la que se encontraban para no ser influenciados por nadie hasta no tener una respuesta satisfactoria para Vanaheim. Los gemelos fueron llamados por su madre pero la idea no pareció gustarles a ninguno de los dos, se alejaron murmurando algo acerca de que iban a reprenderlos nuevamente. Eyvindur se les uniría una vez que respondiera a una petición de Ausmünd de forjar nuevamente la hoja de su espada. Por una vez en aquel viaje, se quedaron a solas. A Loki le hubiera gustado comentarle a Thor lo cansado que se sentía, y no era por el conclave, sino que literalmente tenía más deseos de estar recostado en el lecho que en pie en el jardín. No apartó los ojos de él, antes hubiera dudado de contarle sus pensamientos, se los hubiera callado sin remordimiento alguno por excluirlo pero había llegado un punto en el que creía poder confiar en él en ciertos aspectos. Loki sabía que jamás se quitaría la desconfianza que había desarrollado toda su vida.

Aun así no habló, no lo hizo porque los sirvientes iban y venía atendiéndolos y comprendió que tratar un asunto personal, no era buena idea en un sitio en el que no conocía a los siervos. Ya había aprendido del manejo de la corte en Valaskialf, en Hreyfingin no debía ser muy diferente. El vino le supo refrescante y le ayudó a sentirse mejor.

–Cuéntame –le pidió a Thor –¿cómo hiciste para seducir a esa piedra? –Le preguntó en referencia al elfo. Thor había dicho que fue por reto de Fandral; comprendía porque el espadachín lo hizo, debió de haber pensado que ni el dios del trueno podría. Eyvindur no parecía ser alguien a quién uno pudiera seducir.

Thor se quedó en silencio un instante.

–No creo que lo haya seducido –aceptó confirmando sus palabras –creo que tenía preferencia hacia mi desde un principio, así que cuando visitamos aquel templo y le insinué… –de pronto Thor se quedó callado. Loki por un instante pensó que tenían a Eyvindur a sus espaldas pero no, Thor lo miraba directamente y de pronto había empezado a reír. –Estás celoso –declaró y aquello ofendió a Loki.

Antes de que el jötun pensara en si valía la pena tomar una revancha, vio aparecer al dichoso elfo, detrás de él iban los gemelos que discutían en voz baja. No tardaron en aparecer los sirvientes con más sillas para que todos se acomodaran.

.

Rurik estaba de pie en medio de los demás maestres. Había abandonado Lundr cuando aquella guerra por el trono alcanzó el poblado. Se rehusó a unirse a algún bando pero puso a disposición de los heridos su magia. No tenía poderes que regeneraran heridas pero sí un vasto conocimiento en cirugía, hierbas curativas, anestesias y demás. Se alegraba igual que todos de que el conflicto llegara a su fin. El hijo de Járnsaxa se levantó de su asiento y se hizo silencio. El curandero estaba más que sorprendido por haber reencontrado al joven en compañía del Padre de Todo.

–Hjörtur y Hrafn, hijos de Aüdunn –inició el jötun llamándolos al frente del corro de nobles –los reyes Odín y Larus, quiénes han evaluado sus derechos al trono, tomando en cuenta la lealtad que se profesan uno al otro; han resuelto que sean ambos los que gobiernen Vanaheim precedidos por un concejo que incluirá dos castellanos svartálf nombrados por Larus y tres miembros vanir que no podrán incluir familiares directos suyos. Ausmünd conservará la capitanía de los ejércitos vanar. En cuanto al concejo de reyes, tanto los reyes Odín como Larus, tendrán la representación de Vanaheim hasta que consideren que pueden representar a su reino en tal magisterio. –Eso era todo. Hanne no necesitaba más influencia de la que ya tenía siendo madre de ambos reyes.

En medio de la sala se había acomodado una mesa. Hjörtur y Hrafn aceptaron la resolución dictada y firmaron aquel tratado. Ambos reyes hicieron lo mismo fungiendo como testigos. Desde luego que habría un banquete para finiquitar aquella confrontación y al día siguiente las cortes aesir y svartálf podrían retirarse.

Rurik aún miraba al hijo de Járnsaxa, no fue el único en notar que el hijo de Odín tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba tras hacerle un comentario en el oído que lo hizo reír. Cuando salió de Lundr se enteró de que el mundo había cambiado nuevamente. Alfheim y Nornheim habían caído bajo el poder de Asgard y Jötunheim, a Rurik eso le pareció inverosímil al instante porque desde siempre esos dos reinos habían sido enemigos; y luego supo que se habían aliado debido al matrimonio de sus hijos. Aún entonces, primero pensó en que se trataba de una hermana del hijo de Járnsaxa, nunca en que aquel chico fuera el consorte del hijo de Odín. Como tampoco jamás pensó que fuera un foreldrar.

.

–Alguna vez, tuve que mediar como tú en una audiencia. Un asunto pequeño en Nidavelir, había un líder gremial que reclamaba por el precio excesivo de la tintura de las prendas. Estaba nervioso así que cuando hizo esa queja, en vez de decirle que mi padre tomaría la decisión más pertinente para los ases, simplemente anuncié: 'Pues si es alto el precio, que lo bajen' –le contó Thor mientras caminaban solos de vuelta a sus habitaciones para un leve descanso antes de ir al banquete. Loki meneó la cabeza riéndose –mi padre me reprendió todo el camino de vuelta a Valaskialf. Había respetado mi palabra del precio de la tintura pero me castigó haciendo que aprendiera el coste de otros productos de la población; sólo mi madre encontró la gracia –dijo Thor sonriendo.

Antes de entrar un ulfhednar se acercó a ellos.

–Príncipe Loki, el Padre de Todo lo ha convocado a sus habitaciones, desea verle de inmediato –le transmitió el mensaje.

–Nos veremos en el banquete –dijo Thor dejándolo ir.

Loki siguió al soldado aunque no sin antes voltear a ver la espalda del dios del trueno perderse en la alcoba, por desgracia Eyvindur entró detrás de él. Se detuvo en seco y aspiró aire. Él, a diferencia de Thor, se tragaba todos esos sentimientos y no los explotaba, pero estaba considerando seriamente usar las mismas frases que su amado hiciera con Hagen y decirle que si volvía a verle cerca de él iba a destripar a Eyvindur.

A Odín le habían dado una alcoba cercana, mucho más grande y decorada que la de ellos pero el Padre de Todo no parecía haberse acomodado demasiado, esperaba regresar pronto a su reino. Loki miró la hoja del tratado que había proclamado hacía unos minutos, desde luego que habían hecho más de una copia para cada uno de los reyes, sin embargo había otra hoja diferente a un lado. Odín le hizo una seña de que se acercara y la leyera.

–Esta es la política que hacemos los reyes –le indicó.

Loki se inclinó sobre el pergamino, era un segundo tratado en el que Odín y Larus habían pactado sobre Vanaheim. Ya le había llamado la atención que ninguno de los castellanos fuera aesir pero en este nuevo pergamino se especificaba que los regentes svartálf serían aprobados por el Padre de Todo en persona, y además se repartían algunos derechos sobre aquel reino, tales como mejores aranceles en los bienes que se importaban, influencia en la toma de decisiones y beneficios sobre canteras y bosques. Loki ya había intuido que ambos mediadores debían obtener alguna recompensa por su intervención y que más bien habían tardado repartiéndose el reino y no resolviendo quién sería el rey. Hjörtur y Hrafn habían aceptado la influencia de ambos reyes y continuarían teniéndola por medio de los svartálf.

–¿Qué opinas de Eyvindur? –Le preguntó el Padre de Todo. Loki no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco –no es momento de sentimentalismos –le dijo de forma dura así que Loki recobró el aplomo. –Larus me solicitó tener a su hijo como huésped por una temporada y he accedido –le anunció.

–El príncipe elfo es difícil de leer –dijo Loki –y su aspecto le granjea respeto y simpatía.

–En efecto, intimida pero a la vez agrada, es mesurado en cuanto dice, inclusive misterioso. Y Larus sabe cómo aprovechar los dones de su hijo. –Otro rey utilizando a su descendiente, a esas alturas ya no le sorprendía. –¿Por qué crees que lo envía a Asgard justo en este momento?

–Seguramente estará intrigado por el resultado de la guerra contra Nornheim y Alfheim, querrá enterarse de buena fuente de lo que acontece en Asgard –dedujo con facilidad. Odín asintió.

–Quiero que no lo pierdas de vista. Sé que tú no te dejarás deslumbrar por su aspecto ni enredar por sus palabras. –Thor era demasiado franco y confiado para una tarea así.

–Sí mi rey –le respondió Loki, de todos modos aunque el Padre de Todo no le hubiera pedido aquello lo habría tenido más que vigilado. –¿Me permitirías una pregunta? –Inquirió a Odín que lo miró un instante antes de asentir, la consentía. –Es claro que los gemelos son muy unidos en este momento pero conforme crezcan es muy posible que su hermandad se vea afectada por la influencia de la corte, de las esposas que tomen eventualmente y por la presión de sus familiares, peor aun cuando tengan hijos seguramente estallará un conflicto debido al orden de sucesión. Por lo tanto ¿no era mejor cortar esos problemas de raíz nombrando rey sólo a uno?

Odín asintió claramente satisfecho con la manera de razonar de Loki.

–Lo que dices es cierto, sin embargo –el Padre de Todo adquirió el mismo tono de voz que empleaba Stánic cuando estaba a punto de darle una lección –mantener el conflicto latente es conveniente para Larus y para mí, pues así continuamos siendo necesarios. –Odín no siguió, Loki tuvo claro que cada vez que interfirieran obtendrían beneficios para sus respectivos reinos, además de que así vedaban a Hjörtur y Hrafn del concejo de reyes y ellos preservarían el voto de Vanaheim para usarlo a su conveniencia. Al terminar de cavilar aquello no pudo evitar sonreír admirado una vez más ante la sagacidad de su rey. ¿Preceptores y maestros? De quién más deseaba aprender y a quién más deseaba igualar era al aesir ante él.

Odín le hizo un gesto de que podía retirarse. Por supuesto Loki no esperaba que Odín le dijera que había hecho un buen trabajo como mediador. El jötun se retiró de la presencia del Padre de Todo aun cavilando lo aprendido ese día.

.

Rurik había visto al hijo de Járnsaxa adentrarse en los aposentos destinados al Padre de Todo. Aguardó con paciencia a que saliera nuevamente para poder abordarlo.

–Príncipe, ¿me concedes hablar contigo un momento? –le pidió dirigiéndose a él con la máxima deferencia. El anciano lo condujo por un corredor hacía las casas de curación. El anciano parecía nervioso, si no es que inclusive asustado. Al hechicero le iba bien hablar con él pues tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle acerca de sus recientes sospechas, pensó que le pediría ayuda con algún herido pero en cambio se encontró en una habitación vacía salvo por una cama y un librero atestado. Seguramente eran los aposentos del anciano. Se giró a mirarlo y notó que estaba echando cerrojo a la puerta. Loki hizo lo propio conjurando la barrera que excluiría a Heimdall.

Parecía que Rurik no sabía cómo iba a decir lo que tenía en la mente.

–Estás esperando un hijo.

Le soltó sin ambages. Loki se quedó callado observándolo con mirada inescrutable como si fuera un dios severo a punto de castigarlo por la insolencia de sus palabras.

–¿A qué viene la pregunta? –Lo increpó el jötun.

–No es una pregunta. Me temo que antes subestime los dones que heredaste de Járnsaxa. Loki, eres un foreldrar –le reveló con emociones contradictorias en su voz, el príncipe negó con la cabeza

–Dijiste que eso era imposible –la impasibilidad de Loki empezaba a resquebrajarse. –Dijiste que esa magia nunca se daba fuera de este reino, dijiste que un jötun no podía ser tal cosa.

–Eso pensé pero ahora veo con claridad. Ellos manipulaban la vida y la magia curativa era su signo distintivo, si me hubieras revelado antes que poseías ese don, no habría dudado en un principio –le aclaró. Loki se sentó, incapaz de sostenerse. –¿Hace cuánto te uniste con el hijo de Odín? –Loki se rió perdido en algún recuerdo que no compartió. En cambio le inquirió algo que sin duda debía preocuparlo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo toma?

–Meses, incluso años, depende del hechicero, entre más fuerte seas más pronto logras darle vida, tu magia ya debe haberse debilitado, hace mucho que viniste a buscarme.

–En cierta forma ya lo sabía – musitó Loki recobrándose en algo de la primera impresión. Rurik le concedió unos momentos de tregua, no podía dejar de pensar que un hijo del dios del tueno y suyo sin duda sería poderoso, además de que tendría el respaldo de dos reyes temibles como lo eran Odín y Laufey. Recordó que la primera vez que se vieron ambos desdeñaron la posibilidad de que el jötun engendrara vida, y claro no hablaron de las consecuencias de ello –Ya no puedo realizar magia de hielo y mi cuerpo empieza a cambiar.

–Al final no te quedará ninguna magia, debes ponerte en manos diestras para que lo saquen de ti antes de que lo arrastres contigo a la muerte. –Loki enderezó el semblante y lo fulminó con una mirada.

–¿Qué dijiste? ¿Arrastrarlo a la muerte?

–Es el precio que pagan los foreldrar a cambio de semejante don… –balbuceó Rurik. El príncipe se puso de pie alto y amenazante; el anciano temió por su vida.

–Moriré –le dijo y hubo entendimiento en su semblante.

–Están unidos por un vínculo indisoluble. Te consumirá, usará tu magia y tu vida para formarse; cuando esté listo te agotará para romper ese lazo y poder separarse de ti. Si no lo sacan de tu cuerpo perecerá junto contigo –le explicó pensando que a Loki le preocupaba la posibilidad de perder a su hijo.

–¿Cómo lo detengo? –Inquirió sujetando al anciano.

–No se puede frenar, está hecho de magia, ¿cuál podría dañarlo? –Había oscuridad y desolación en los ojos del príncipe, el anciano adivinó lo que cavilaba. –Tampoco puedes destruirlo y salir ileso. Quienes han intentado arrancarlo de sus entrañas para salvarse igual mueren –hubo desprecio en su respuesta, ¿cómo podía el hechicero pensar en dañarlo? –Entiéndelo, están unidos, si mueres antes de tiempo el morirá contigo, si lo matas te asesinas con ello.

–Estuve en una guerra, he sido golpeado por un dragón y por gigantes de hielo; me he caído cabalgando, y me dices, que nada de eso pudo haberlo dañado.

–No eres una mujer y no es un hijo concebido de manera normal. Tu magia lo protege de todo, mientras conserves un hálito de vida en tu ser estará a salvo. Príncipe este hijo será extraordinario –le dijo sobrecogido, tratando de calmarlo, de obligarlo a ver la bendición que recibía.

–No se lo digas a nadie –Loki parecía agotado aunque su voz sonó serena. –Si lo haces juro que hallaré la forma de que pagues cara tu indiscreción

–No hace falta que me amenaces, este asunto no me atañe más allá de ilustrarte respecto a tu situación. No lo haré –Rurik se quedó en silencio. Loki se alejó como un autómata sin despedirse, cavilando lo que le había dicho. El anciano no pudo sino sentir pena por su destino.

.

Loki sintió la furia corriendo por sus venas y el deseo de matar a su padre le corroyó el alma. Laufey lo sabía, ¡Laufey lo sabía! Por eso lo había apartado de Hildetand cuando manifestó sus poderes curativos; y cuando lo prometió a Thor y a Hagen a cambio de una alianza…. Loki, su propio hijo le había resultado tan solo un pie de cría al cual había que escogerle un semental. Recordó el día después de su boda, cuando Laufey había acudido a averiguar si Thor y él habían consumado su unión; ahora se explicaba la seguridad con que trató de devolverlo a Jötunheim. Y él, el mismo Loki le había increpado que lo único que deseaba era que quedase preñado. Empeñado en no ver lo obvio había pasado por alto aquello.

¿Qué era libre de Laufey? Seguía corriendo en círculos en la palma de su mano.

Sentía su cuerpo mancillado, ajeno, como si lo hubiera traicionado. Estuvo callado inclusive cuando se encontró a sí mismo en el banquete. Había música, carcajadas y conversaciones. Eyvindur conversaba con Thor, a saber que le decía su consorte pero el serio príncipe se reía. Y pensar que apenas unas horas antes eso le habría provocado los celos más feroces, en cambio en ese momento no le importaba. No le importaba nada. Ni siquiera podía huir de lo que le pasaba pues la maldición a la que su padre lo había empujado la llevaba consigo.

Thor se le acercó pero Loki lo rehuyó. Se encerró en sí mismo y aguardó a que las horas corrieran perezosas, tan sólo deseaba regresar a Asgard.

.

El Bifrost se abrió y la embajada entró en la cámara que resguardaba el puente arcoíris. Loki no veía el momento para separarse del grupo. A su llegada a Valaskialf fue directo hacía los aposentos de la reina sin importarle la extrañeza de Thor o del mismísimo Odín. Jyana le salió al encuentro para anunciarlo pero él la pasó de largo y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándola afuera. Frigga estaba en su propia biblioteca, sostenía un libro y cuando lo vio llegar le sonrió aunque ese gesto se le congeló en los labios al vislumbrar el semblante de su hijo.

–Necesito hablar contigo –pidió Loki sin mayor ceremonia.

Frigga captó la urgencia en su tono de voz, le hizo una seña para que se sentara cerca de ella.

–¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó.

Loki no supo qué decir. Su mente se enmarañó igual que su lengua, algo sorprendente en él. Cerró los ojos por un momento intentando calmarse para dar paso a una conversación sensata y racional. Frigga extendió una mano y le acarició el rostro, aquel roce le imbuyó la determinación para confesar lo que lo atormentaba.

–Me dijiste antes, que si un día tenía el presentimiento de encontrarme… –su voz perdió un poco de fuerza –si tenía la sospecha de… –miró a Frigga, con sus ojos verdes llenos de temor y sin que ella entendiera nada de lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Loki intentó reírse de su propia falta de elocuencia pero no encontró el humor para hacerlo. –En Vanaheim me dijeron que… –se llevó una mano al vientre porque no pudo decirlo.

Frigga siguió el movimiento de su mano y se mostró tanto confundida como asombrada.

–¿Por qué lo sospechas?

–Mi magia se ha debilitado, un anciano de Vanaheim, el mismo que busqué hace meses, me dijo que soy un foreldrar. Un hechicero con la capacidad de engendrar vida –dijo atropelladamente.

Frigga lo observó detenidamente. No le preguntó si estaba seguro de ello ni le cuestionó lo que el anciano le había dicho con anterioridad, en vez de eso, tomó una solución más práctica.

–Habrá que confirmarlo.

Salieron de la estancia con Sköll y Jyana a la saga. Frigga tomó el brazo de Loki como si se sostuviera de él y avanzaron rumbo a las casas de curación. En el camino hicieron una plática superflua que hacía que quienes los miraran pensaran que era uno de esos típicos paseos de nobles. Al llegar, Frigga en vez de ir con Harma, entabló la plática con una de las sanadoras de mayor edad del lugar, quién era totalmente leal a Frigga y jamás la cuestionaba.

–¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? –Le pidió.

La mujer asintió llevándose consigo al resto del personal y a su doncella. Sköll se quedó fuera de la puerta para impedir que fueran interrumpidos. Frigga le pidió a Loki que se descubriera el torso y se recostara en el lector de almas. El aparato se activó. Loki observó primero su propio cuerpo proyectado. Frigga manipuló esa unión de magia y tecnología sin que encontraran nada anormal en el jötun. Loki rogaba en silencio porque todo fuera un error, un delirio de un anciano obsesionado con magia retrograda. La reina hizo algo y el cuerpo de Loki se apagó, las luces de la máquina se encendieron dando forma a una silueta, justo a la altura de su vientre.

–No –masculló Loki para sus adentros –nornas misericordiosas, no –estaba sudando frío dividido entre el temor y el rechazo. Apretó los ojos para dejar de verlo pero no pudo evitar escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba vivo, sus palpitaciones más rápidas que las de un adulto. –Por piedad, no puede ser cierto –lo último lo dijo en voz alta.

Pero lo era, aquello que llevaba ya tenía el aspecto de un pequeño ser con sus dedos formados y sus manos, pies, su cabeza, inclusive había alcanzado a vislumbrar los parpados cerrados de unos ojos que tendrían que ser azules. Frigga se había quedado muda y luego susurró algo muy quedamente, algo que Loki no alcanzó a escuchar. Ella reparó en la palidez en su rostro.

–¿Te sientes mal? –Frigga posó una mano en su frente.

–Por favor –le pidió y ella entendió. El aparato se apagó y Loki se incorporó de inmediato. Frigga observaba su vientre. Loki hubiera querido huir de su escrutinio.

–En verdad es difícil notarlo. Eres tan delgado y magro que puedo vaticinar que no tendrás un vientre demasiado voluminoso ni siquiera al final.

–Al final –repitió Loki como en shock. Ella se le acercó y posó una mano en su hombro captando su atención y luego lo atrajo hacia ella. Loki se dejó abrazar, se quedaron quietos con el latido del pequeño engendro aún resonando en sus oídos. –Esta magia va a aniquilarme –le dijo a la reina sin soltarse de su regazo. Frigga lo estrechó con más fuerza mientras que él, por una vez en su vida, le relató toda la verdad sin adornos y sin evadir nada. Sólo ante ella pudo admitir lo débil, asustado y solo que se sentía ante aquella jugarreta fraguada por el que se decía su padre. Ya después le plantaría cara al mundo bajo su máscara de autocontrol, frialdad y cinismo; mientras Frigga le acariciaba el cabello y lo consolaba se permitieron ser madre e hijo.

–Loki escúchame con atención –dijo Frigga sin soltarlo, en pequeños susurros, con sus labios entre la negra cabellera de Loki –llevas en ti una magia demasiado poderosa, algo que causará fascinación, horror y avaricia. Nosotros te protegeremos, somos tu familia, así que cuéntale a Thor que yo haré lo mismo con mi esposo –lo dejó ir y le sonrió, una sonrisa cargada de tristeza –en cuanto a lo que te ha dicho el vanir, de que morirás… buscaremos una solución, debe haber algún modo de salvar de este lance del destino a ambos. Algún día recordaremos este momento y nos regocijaremos por la noticia que nos reveló. Te prometo que así será –Loki asintió deseando con desesperación creerle.

.

Thor no había encontrado a Loki en sus aposentos. Le dijeron que se había encerrado con la reina en las habitaciones reales; le dijeron que se había visto muy serios a ambos y no quiso interrumpirlos. Ya había comprendido que Loki era así, que tendía a ocultarle las cosas y evadirlo cuando algo lo inquietaba, pero confiaba que al final el hechicero acabaría revelándole aquello que lo tenía perturbado. Cenó con Eyvindur y con sus amigos; se retiró temprano. Se suponía que debía revisar el informe de los avances de las tropas alfh que Odín había puesto bajo su mando pero no lo hizo. Confiaba en que Sif los había entrenado con tanta o más eficacia que él mismo. Dejó todos esos papeles y fue a dormir.

Sintió su presencia de una manera que no podía explicar. No lo había oído, aunque estaba adiestrado para prestar atención a las sigilosas presas durante la cacería; no lo intuyó como le pasaba con los enemigos que trataban de atacarlo por la espalda durante el combate, no sintió su respiración como podía hacer cuando lo rondaban silenciosos guerreros. No. Lo sintió latir acercándose y juraría que lo escuchó susurrar su nombre dentro de su mente. Se quedó quieto entre su cama. Loki se movía tan intangible y suavemente que cuando finalmente estuvo acostado a su lado fue como si se hubiera materializado de la nada.

A Thor le gustaba que hiciera aquello. Que fuera a él en medio de la noche y que se deslizara a su lado como si nunca se hubieran separado. El hechicero se acomodó de espaldas a él como hacía cuando simplemente dormían. Thor lo abrazó. Él era todo claridad como el relámpago, y luz y fuerza, energía indomable y sí, poco raciocinio. Loki en cambio era sutileza, frialdad y pensamientos rebuscados. Tan distintos que a veces Thor lo sentía muy lejano aunque lo tuviera entre sus brazos. Eso le pasó en ese momento. Lo atrajo hacía él y lo abrazó sintiendo su delgada espalda pegarse a su pecho donde encajaba a la perfección.

Debió quedarse dormido con Loki entre sus brazos, pero en ese momento el hechicero se movió despertándolo. Le pareció que sus hombros temblaban, ¿acaso estaba llorando?

–Dímelo todo, pues no hay nada que no haría por ti, ¿qué te preocupa Loki? –eso iba a decirle pero el ojiverde se giró hacía él, sus ojos no delataban ninguna lágrima. Su amado buscó un beso, y aquello le pareció más apropiado a Thor que cualquier palabra. Loki lo besó despacio y largamente, con una nostalgia que a Thor le supo a despedida. Sintió una amenaza vedada pendiendo sobre ambos. Lo tomó del cuello y lo observó bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por los ventanales de su habitación.

–¿Puedes amarme? –Le inquirió Loki y fue a por otro beso.

Thor lo desnudó con hábiles dedos y Loki desnudó a Thor con su magia. Cuando las manos del dios del trueno se encontraron con el cuerpo de su deseo lo sintió más frío que nunca. A Thor le costó muchas caricias y muchos besos repartidos en puntos precisos donde sabía que a Loki le gustaba ser tocado; para deshacer toda aquella frialdad. Por fin Loki se le rindió. Cerró los ojos y se quedó muy quieto, disfrutando del tacto de Thor en su piel, de su aliento marcándolo y del calor que irradiaba su cuerpo mientras lo cubría. Su pálida piel adquirió color, y cuando su sangre empezó a palpitar agitada fue como si Thor lo hubiera sacado de un trance mortal y lo hubiera devuelto a la vida. Loki se le subió encima y fue su turno de recorrer al dios del trueno, de disfrutar de ese cuerpo forjado en mil combates, de enredar sus manos entre su cabello y atraerlo hacia él para luego soltarlo y darle placer con los labios. Thor le separó las piernas, lo tocó y finalmente se hundió en él, con todo lo perfecto que siempre les resultaba aquello. Loki lo miró con ojos relucientes, ahí estaba el placentero dolor de ser hendido por su amante pero junto con todo eso que a Thor ya le resultaba familiar e indispensable, había tristeza infinita.

El dios del trueno no era dado a desesperar ni a atormentarse pero al clavar su mirada en aquellos orbes verdes tuvo el presentimiento de que esa era la última vez que estaban juntos de aquella manera. Si hacía unos días le hubieran planteado ese razonamiento hubiera procedido a hacer suyo a Loki con desenfreno, repetida y bestialmente, para colmarse de él, para tratar de saciarse sabiendo que fallaría en el intento. Pero en ese momento, con la certeza de que algo terrible estaba por apresarlos no hizo nada de eso. En cambio se quedó quieto dentro de Loki. Sin soltarlo se puso de rodillas sosteniéndolo sobre él, y abrazándolo empezó a moverse con parsimonia; todo eso sin soltar su mirada. Refrenó sus ganas de embestidas veloces, de sacarle un grito, de desgarrarlo si era necesario en su galope hacia el orgasmo, sus ganas de correrse en su interior para tomar un descanso y empezar de nuevo hasta que sus cuerpos no se sostuvieran por sí mismos. En cambio se abrazó a él, a su interior y a su alma, como si quisiera quedarse así, fusionados permanentemente. Se movió y Loki suspiró. Se movió y Loki gimió. Fue ampliando sus movimientos de a poco, alargando aquel ritual dedicado a ellos dos. Sintió el latido de Loki pegado a él, fue cediendo, acometiendo despacio pero profundo, sacándole aquella tristeza del cuerpo al ojiverde, obligándolo a dejar de pensar en un posible final, trayéndolo de vuelta a su lado. Siguió sujetándolo con un brazo y acariciándolo con la mano libre, besándolo mientras le hacía todo lo anterior, mordiéndole los labios, agitándose con más fuerza.

–Thor –cuando Loki dijo su nombre en medio de todo eso fue como si le jurara amor eterno. –Thor –cuando a su nombre le imprimió un jadeo contenido Thor supo que lo tenía al borde del orgasmo.

No estaba seguro si él trastornaba a Loki o si le devolvía la cordura. Lo recostó de espaldas y le separó las piernas tanto como pudo para poder hundirse en su interior a su antojo. Loki se mordió los labios, dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su rostro. Thor siguió. Lo amaba, y lo sentía en cada poro de su piel, lo exhalaba al respirar a la par de su amado, lo gritaba su cuerpo en aquel esfuerzo de adorarlo, se lo susurró mientras alcanzaba el punto álgido y estallaba junto con él. Se lo juró cuando se estiró sobre el cuerpo exánime de Loki y lo besó una última vez.

El dios del trueno tenía el rostro del hechicero tan cerca del suyo que no podía ver más allá de él. El jötun no dejaba de contemplarlo, Thor lo acarició pero Loki apartó su mano aunque entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, sus respiraciones aún no se normalizaban.

–Thor, tengo que confesártelo –por un insensato instante creyó que iba a corresponder a las palabras que le había dedicado –en mi interior llevo a tu hijo.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Capítulo X

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS

.

CAPÍTULO X

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora:<strong>

**Créditos financieros, igual que en el capítulo I. **

**Lamentamos que Heimdall sea tan inútil xD. Es un problema manejarlo y todo el tiempo alguien logra dejarlo fuera. Nunca lo mencionamos pero siempre estamos pensando en él y cuando ocurre algo lo primero es: "¡No podemos hacer eso! Porque Heimdall lo hubiera visto". De hecho Cuencas Vacías propuso envenenarlo desde el capítulo 2. (Ophelia, me hubieras hecho caso!). Pero de verdad perdón que todo el tiempo alguien logra evadirlo, si hacemos otro fic de estos prometemos dejarlo más poderoso. **

**Sé que no suena muy lógico pero a ninguna de las dos nos va el Mpreg. La razón, además de que es extraño imaginar a un personaje masculino con barriga de embarazo, es que se presta demasiado al OOC. Tratamos de manejar a Loki de la mejor manera posible pero, de antemano nos disculpamos por todo el OOC del pobre jötun; ponerlo así era indispensable para la trama.**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por los reviews, por los follow y por los favorite's. Su apoyo es el combustible que nos hace esforzarnos en cada entrega. De verdad mil, mil gracias por dedicar algo de su tiempo a esta historia. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Mpreg, Slash, Thorki. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Capítulo X:

.

Odín contempló su ciudad, tenía las manos posadas sobre el pasamanos del balcón de sus aposentos. Frigga aguardaba a sus espaldas acomodada sobre un butacón, tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, y aunque su rostro mantenía la serenidad, era en las manos donde se leía la tensión de su cuerpo. Su reina le había contado que Loki gestaba un hijo de Thor con todo lo que ello implicaba, desde cómo había podido suceder hasta las consecuencias de esa magia. Tras sus palabras se quedaron callados durante varios segundos.

El Padre de Todo se había encerrado en sus pensamientos. Lo primero que había cavilado era que por fin podía ver con claridad el plan de Laufey. Siempre tuvo la certeza de que había un ardid fraguado por el rey jötun que inmiscuía a Loki directamente. Sí, había pensado en asesinatos, traiciones y envenenadas palabras susurradas al oído de Thor, pero jamás había pensado que su papel sería dar un vástago para después morir. Y no cualquier descendiente, sino un heredero a los tronos de Jötunheim y de Asgard. También comprendió que Laufey casi había conseguido su objetivo cuando, tras el matrimonio, pidió que Loki fuera trasladado a Jötunheim y él había accedido. Había sido Thor quién se había negado y obstruido los designios del otro rey. Podía imaginarse lo que habría ocurrido de haberlo conseguido. Jamás habrían vuelto a ver a Loki y sólo muchos años después, al encontrar en las filas de Jötunheim a un guerrero con fuerza descomunal, habrían sabido la verdad. Y Thor nunca habría podido dañar a un hijo suyo.

Su siguiente reflexión fue cómo desbaratar aquel plan. Lo más sencillo sería asesinar al infante junto con su gestante pero matar a Loki, aun cuando nunca nadie se enterara de que él dio aquella orden; lastimaría a Thor más allá de lo imaginable. Odín no podía negar lo evidente: su hijo amaba al jötun. Y a pesar de todas las pruebas que siempre le ponía a su heredero para forjarlo, no podía herirlo de esa manera. Se giró dejando atrás su vasta ciudad. Frigga seguía esperando que dijera algo. Su amada había dejado en claro que movilizaría a Harma, a todos los maestres y eruditos, y si la magia de Asgard no era suficiente buscaría en otros reinos a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos para que Loki no muriera. Ella también le había cogido cariño.

Durante todo ese tiempo Odín había hecho lo imposible por ser reconocido como la cabeza de una coalición de reinos. Era un proyecto en verdad ambicioso, la guerra logró imponerle como rey indiscutido de Nornheim. Midgard siempre había sido tutelado por Asgard por lo que podía considerarse parte de esta liga, y Vanaheim había cedido su influencia en política exterior a Svartálfheim con quien siempre había tenido buenos tratos. Odín tenía la oportunidad de anexar a su proyecto de un solo golpe Alfheim y Jötunheim. Quería conseguir ser el Padre de Todo en una alianza de paz nunca antes vista, ni siquiera por su padre Bor. Había diferencias que podían arreglarse con pluma y no con espada pero Laufey, al igual que Giselher en su momento, era un soberano que no se podía convencer únicamente con palabras.

Tomó una resolución.

–Voy a otorgarle la ciudadanía aesir a Loki y se lo voy a informar a su padre –dijo. Al hacerlo Laufey ya no podría obligar a su hijo ni siquiera a visitarlo y dejaba en claro que sólo él tenía potestad sobre el joven y sobre aquel que engendró. –A Laufey no le gustará eso, y se imaginará o sabrá con certeza la razón por la que lo he hecho, actuará en consecuencia como mejor le parezca pero no va a obtener a nuestro nieto por ningún medio –determinó Odín; después de todo no sólo lo movía su pensamiento político, sino también la acción de acoger al próximo miembro de su familia bajo su manto protector. La idea de anular el matrimonio de Loki con Thor la desechó por completo.

Una sonrisa en los labios de Frigga no tardó en demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con esa acción. Odín haría llamar a su secretario para que redactara ambos documentos. Loki había sido la llave de la alianza con Jötunheim e iba a ser la razón por la cual terminara. Como en un tablero, el rey había movido la primera pieza hacia una posible guerra.

.

–En mi interior llevo a tu hijo.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la alcoba, cada uno podía ver la expresión del otro con pasmosa claridad. El silencio tras la confesión congeló el momento. Sus miradas fueron disonancia. Loki mostraba semblante serio aunque por dentro tenía un mar de sentimientos en plena furia. Estaba iracundo con su padre por haberlo encaminado hacia aquel destino y puesto una sentencia de muerte sobre su cabeza, estaba decepcionado consigo mismo por no haberlo previsto a tiempo y haberse sumergido en la idea de que era libre. Y estaba molesto con aquel que crecía dentro de sí asesinándolo, ese engendro, paladeó esa palabra aunque no la dijo. Por otra parte, los ojos de Thor traslucieron sorpresa y confusión, como si no hubiera entendido las palabras que acababa de decirle, y posiblemente no lo hubiera hecho.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó reaccionando por fin.

Loki se mostró reacio a volver a repetirlo.

–¿Es qué tengo que deletreártelo? –Preguntó ofuscado.

Thor negó con la cabeza. Loki esperó a que lo acribillara a preguntas de cómo era eso posible, que se apartara del lecho para pensar lo que le estaba diciendo o mostrara recelo ante lo antinatural de aquella confesión pero no esperó que reaccionara como lo hizo. Thor apartó las sábanas que estorbaban entre ellos y se echó encima de él. Sin perder un segundo, buscó su vientre palpándolo con sus cálidas manos; no podría sentirlo, aún era demasiado pequeño. Luego de ese momento, estalló en carcajadas, Loki por un instante creyó que Thor pensaba que aquello era una broma.

–Por eso te noté… –se interrumpió a sí mismo. Su voz denotaba la felicidad que lo desbordaba –un hijo ¿estás seguro? –Inquirió. No, Thor lo había comprendido bien pero no había ni siquiera suspicacia en su reacción. Estaba ocupado pensando que Loki le daría un hijo, algo que jamás había esperado de él, ¿acaso lo que sentía no era lo que la gente llamaba felicidad?

–Tú madre y yo le hemos visto –le aseguró Loki. Seguía esperando las preguntas obligatorias pero luego se dio cuenta de que Thor no las haría, así era su naturaleza. El que hacía una tragedia en su cabeza era él, no Thor.

–Iré a las caballerizas para que procuren tener un potrillo al momento de que nuestro hijo nazca, así será su caballo desde un principio. Será de Tanngrisner, le pediré a Sif que nos preste a Freki para que sea una montura egregia. Yo tuve mi primer caballo a los tres siglos, era asombroso. También tenía una armadura de niño y le quedaría bien, o tal vez no, quizás sea muy alto por tus herencia de gigante pero los enanos de Svartálfheim podrían ajustarla. Si fuera niña, podría entrenarse como valkiria igualmente, me encantaría que tuviera tus ojos –continuó hablando. Loki lo dejó seguir su monologo, sólo para averiguar hasta donde era capaz de llegar. –Debería tener amigos de su edad. ¿Crees que Volstagg y Fandral quieran tener los suyos pronto? Aunque de Fandral sólo habría que rastrear algunas doncellas, tal vez ya sea padre –y se rió. –Dijiste que lo viste con mi madre, yo también quiero verlo –pidió. –No podría estar más contento que ahora, pídeme lo que quieras –le dijo Thor.

Fue de nuevo hacia él, le tomó de la nuca para acercarlo a sí y darle un beso, luego otro y otro más. Loki tragó saliva. La felicidad de Thor era palpable y le dolía, tanto así que tuvo deseos de destruirla.

–Prométeme que cuando ya no esté, cuidarás que mi padre no le ponga sus manos encima –le dijo. Nuevamente Thor se mostró desconcertado, no estaba entendiendo así que Loki se explicó mejor. –Esto es lo que quería cuando me convirtió en una yegua a la que podía aparear con quien se le diera la gana. ¡Y me vendió a ti! –Loki lo empujó para que se apartara de él y se enderezó en el lecho. –No soy tonto Thor, sé cómo me mirará la gente cuando se entere de mi preñez. Noté la duda en los ojos de Frigga cuando lo miró, sé qué pensará Odín al respecto y tú…

–Yo jamás te he visto de otra manera –lo interrumpió.

Era cierto, pero Thor lo amaba de una forma en que nadie más lo había hecho. El súbito enojo de Loki se apagó. Thor se acercó a él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo rodeó gentilmente. El cuerpo del jötun había vuelto a ser frío y estaba tenso así que el dios del trueno apoyó su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y se quedó con Loki entre los brazos, acariciando su piel en silencio hasta que pasaron varios minutos.

–¿A qué te refieres cuando has dicho que ya no estarás? –Le inquirió.

Loki no había querido decirlo de esa manera, le hubiera gustado explicárselo tal como hizo con Frigga pero el enojo que experimentó le había ganado. Era fácil ser rudo y hosco con Thor porque se lo permitía, jamás le reprendía y al contrario, siempre estaba dispuesto a perdonar su mal genio.

–En Vanaheim me enteré de esta anatema, me va a consumir hasta no dejarme nada para vivir, para traerlo al mundo yo debo morir, por eso no me importa si tiene un caballo o si usara armadura, si será una doncella con el color de mis ojos o tendrá amigos. Eso me tiene sin cuidado.

Thor se quedó callado cavilando lo que había dicho. Su abrazo se hizo mucho más fuerte.

–Debe haber alguna forma de impedirlo. Nuestra ciencia es mucho más avanzada que en cualquier otro reino, habrá una forma de impedirlo y la encontraremos –dijo con seguridad. A Loki le impresionó la manera en que Thor siempre era optimista, no se había quejado de aquel lance, ni maldecía a los vanir por su magia retrograda, no se indignó con Laufey, no gritó ni se desgarró. Aquella criatura que se alojaba en su interior no le pareció una abominación si no que parecía en verdad feliz con la idea. Loki se apretó contra él y finalmente no se resistió al impulso de enderezarse y mirar a través de sus iris azules. Leyó esperanza, una resolución que casi le hizo olvidar su fatal destino ¿acaso habría alguien más en los nueve reinos con unos ojos así?

Loki se dejó envolver y apretó los ojos. Se quedaron callados durante varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara pero sin que pudieran conciliar el sueño tampoco. Thor si tenía preguntas después de todo, la primera fue desde cuándo había empezado a gestarse ese hijo; y se quedó sin aliento cuando supo que la respuesta era desde antes de la boda. Su voz mostró tanta preocupación sobre el hecho de que Loki estuviera en la guerra de Alfheim sin que ninguno de los dos supiera las consecuencias de sus actos que prometió no ponerlo en peligro nunca más. Loki desahogó su coraje contra su padre aunque Thor no era bueno siguiéndole en sus quejas pues él no veía practicidad en ello, y estaba seguro que de no haber sido por ese plan de Laufey ellos jamás hubieran estado juntos ¿qué rey hubiera convencido a un igual para casar a su vástago varón con otro? Loki encontró su sentido del humor después de todo. Hablaron de lo que Rurik había dicho pero prefirieron no hacer demasiadas especulaciones. Loki le pidió que no lo anunciara a ninguno de sus amigos aún pues no se sentía listo para enfrentar a nadie más por el momento.

Finalmente, como en antaño, aquella noche sólo pudo dormir abrazado a Thor con todo su ser.

.

A Thor la vida le había dado un vuelco. Desde que Loki le dijo que esperaba un hijo suyo semanas atrás, se encontró absorto en sus pensamientos acerca de aquella pequeña criatura. No le dijo a Loki del miedo que sentía en su interior por la idea de qué pudiera morir, no podía confesarlo porque su amado ya tenía bastante trasluciendo en sus ojos para que él le impusiera sus propios temores. Tampoco podía mostrarse entusiasmado y feliz como hubiera querido porque eso parecía enfadarlo, como si le traicionara por sentirse así. Le hubiera gustado acudir con Harma de inmediato para que atendiera a Loki pero él se rehusó aunque prometió dejarse revisar por Frigga mientras no se notara, había respetado su decisión como también le dejó que se alejara de él aludiendo la gestación. No podía tocarlo tanto como le gustaría y le había pedido que no compartieran más el lecho. Loki cumplió cabalmente con esas palabras y volvieron a dormir separados, pero al cabo de unos días acabó colándose en las madrugadas en la cama de Thor, quién mejor optó en cada ocasión por fingir que dormía. Loki se abrazaba a él con cuidado como no queriendo despertarlo pero con tanta firmeza como si se le fuera la vida en ello; cuando el jötun caía rendido en brazos del sueño era el turno de Thor de abrazarlo, a veces lo hacía inconscientemente pues esa era su costumbre al estar juntos, aunque a veces estaba despierto y aprovechaba ese momento en que su amado estaba en paz para acariciar su vientre y susurrarle palabras de consuelo que en la vigilia sólo lo harían enojar. Todo era tan complicado con Loki que Thor pensaba que Sif tenía razón cuando le dijo que lo que se merecía era un jötun difícil.

A sus amigos no les pasaba desapercibido las horas que pasaba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Thor prefería no dejarlos preguntarle nada y usó como excusa la petición que su padre le hizo, de hacer amistad con Adalster, para evadirlos. Aunque no sabía hasta donde podía llegar considerando que ayudó a matar a su padre. Lo había invitado a entrenarse con él, aunque Adalster era más de los que preferían leer, de no ser necesario y de Loki tener humor, le hubiera pedido a él que se encargara del príncipe alfh.

Tras días eludiendo hasta sus pensamientos Sif le salió al paso.

–¿Podemos hablar? –Y antes de que se le ocurriera cualquier excusa, ella le tomó de un brazo y lo haló a su alcoba.

.

Con serenidad, Loki revisaba los documentos que Frigga le había encargado. Como reina no sólo atendía la vida en palacio o la estancia de los diplomáticos extranjeros. Atendía las peticiones que tuvieran que ver con la funcionalidad de la ciudad, y con los pupilos de la corte. Sin embargo aquella tarde Frigga no prestaba atención a sus asuntos, contemplaba a Loki de vez en cuando. Habían pasado semanas desde que supiera que gestaba a su nieto, las prácticas bajo la supervisión de Volstagg se habían suspendido al día siguiente de saber lo que ocurría y no importó que Loki dijera que eso no afectaba al nonato porque Thor no quiso escuchar aquello. Las lecciones con los maestres continuaban en los aposentos de Loki sin que ninguno de ellos protestara. La familia real al completo había callado, a Frigga le constaba que ni siquiera Thor había hablado de ello con sus amigos para no incomodar a Loki, pero la figura sílfide del jötun estaba cambiando y Frigga lo notaba bajo sus ropas.

La reina había hablado ya con Rurik, lo había hecho traer hasta Valaskialf y se entrevistó con él pero no hubo mayores respuestas ni esperanza en sus palabras. No había perdido la fe de encontrar una solución. Quería que Harma lo revisara pero no sabía cómo pedírselo pues desde que vio a su nieto en el lector de almas, Loki no había querido volver a las casas de curación, aun cuando sabía que Thor se lo había pedido. A ella le había dejado auscultarlo un par de veces más pero el tiempo avanzaba y no debían ser negligentes. Estaba a punto de tomar la palabra cuando Loki habló primero.

–¿La puerta de Eldgjá? –Preguntó enseñándole el papel, aunque Frigga no necesitaba verlo para saber de qué hablaba. –¿Dónde está?

–Cerca del mar Mývath, pasando la planicie de Ida. Es una fortificación con torre y lo que protege es un camino natural que existe entre Jötunheim y Asgard. Como portal está vigilado por una guarnición aunque en realidad no se necesitan muchos hombres para defenderla pues no se puede abrir por el lado de Jötunheim. Mi esposo mandó a los ingenieros a verificar su estado –le explicó. Loki asintió sin estar sorprendido, parecía que ya sabía de la existencia de esos pasajes. –Estaba previniéndose por si tu padre se mostraba ofensivo por una misiva que mi amado le envió –comentó Frigga. Loki la miró curioso, instándola a continuar hablando. La reina tomó un pergamino próximo a su mesa. –Se lo iba a dar a Thor para que te lo entregara, ya que él lo solicitó en tu nombre –dijo indecisa pero finalmente se lo tendió.

Loki tomó aquel documento, tenía el sello de Asgard, lo abrió con cuidado y lo desdobló. Era una carta de ciudadanía dirigida a él, en donde le otorgaban nombramiento como aesir: Loki Odínson, del linaje de Laufey. Estaba firmado por Odín y por el concejo, tenía fecha de unos días atrás.

–Se los agradezco –dijo pero no parecía muy entusiasmado.

–Pensamos que a tu padre no le gustaría y mi esposo no quiere ocultárselo pues siguen siendo aliados. La carta debe haber salido esta mañana así que esperaremos su respuesta, te mantendré informada de ella –le dijo pero a Loki no parecía importarle demasiado la reacción de su padre. Frigga aprovechó el momento –he estado pensando en otorgarte nuevas alcobas para tu comodidad. He dispuesto que alisten las que están al lado de los aposentos de Thor y hacer que los conecten mediante un espacio en común. –Era así como estaban dispuestas las de Odín y ella, cada uno tenía sus aposentos independientes pero compartían una habitación como matrimonio.

De esa manera estaría más cerca de Thor y de ella, y esa zona del castillo accesible sólo por una escalera era un área a la que no se permitía el paso sin autorización. Aún no hablaba con Sif pero deseaba hacer lo mismo con ella. Mudarla a las alcobas frente a Thor en deferencia a su rango aunque estás no estarían enlazadas.

–También me gustaría que viéramos a Harma... –Loki le prestó toda su atención.

–Preferiría que no –dijo –Harma es buen maestre pero no tiene conocimientos de este tipo de magia y prefiero no inmiscuirlo.

–Pero tenemos que revisar el estado de tu gestación, no sabemos cuándo tendrás a este bebé por ello debemos observar su desarrollo –dijo Frigga hablando con todos los conocimientos que Rurik le transmitiera, pero Loki estaba negando con la cabeza.

–Cuando avance más mi estado comprenderé que sea necesario pero no creo que sea apremiante en este momento –dijo mirándola. Algo en la mirada de Frigga debió delatarla porque de inmediato Loki continuó hablando –no quisiera exponerme innecesariamente al escrutinio de personas que me verán como si esto fuera hechicería oscura. Entiendo tu preocupación pero si no es necesario y urgente, no quiero hacerlo. Con Harma no tengo la confianza que he alcanzado contigo –expresó Loki con mirada consternada.

Frigga lo entendió, a ella igual la habían acusado de brujería cuando quedó encinta. Asintió alcanzando la mano de Loki.

–Te entiendo hijo –cedió –te revisaré personalmente pero llegará un punto en el que mis conocimientos no alcanzarán y tendremos que recurrir a Harma –le dijo mirándole. Por el momento, Frigga lo dejaría estar.

.

La respuesta de Laufey a su nueva ciudadanía llegó en forma de misiva dirigida a Ull y al capitán de su guardia. Loki no hubiera sabido de ella de no ser porque su amigo se presentó en sus aposentos, aterrorizó a Radha con una mirada cuando intentó detenerlo y casi le estampó el correo en la cara para que lo leyera. En pocas líneas dejaba en claro que Loki no era ya hijo de Jötunheim por lo que ni su pueblo, ni sus soldados debían prestarle más servicios. Era un extranjero y como tal no poseía derechos. No había que ser un sabio para entender que eso significaba que lo quitaba de la línea de sucesión, no era ya el segundo heredero a un trono que antes Loki había añorado.

Dejó la carta sobre su escritorio y miró a su amigo que esperaba alguna palabra hacia él.

–No te veo haciendo las maletas –le dijo.

–Si salieras más, sabrías que los otros ya van rumbo al Bifrost sin intenciones de informarte antes de ello. Al contrario, yo quiero saber qué está pasando, no comprendo porque los ases te han hecho uno de ellos, ni porque tu padre te ha desterrado de tu mundo. ¡Te ha desterrado! –Le dijo todo lo alarmado que Loki no se sentía. –De verdad Loki ya no sé de qué vas. Se suponía que ibas a conquistar Asgard, que el reino dorado pagaría las afrentas cometidas en las guerras contra nosotros pero no veo cómo lo vas a hacer siendo proscrito. ¡Prometiste venganza por mi hermano! No puedes ser un aesir, no deberías haber aceptado su ciudadanía. –Ull hizo un gesto obsceno pero su voz se había ido apagando junto con sus argumentos.

–No volveré a Jötunheim jamás –le reveló Loki. Pero sus palabras no bastaron para que Ull diera media vuelta y se marchara sin más, se quedó de pie frente a él esperando. –Es difícil explicarlo, no se lo he dicho a nadie más pero estoy gestando al hijo de Thor con ayuda de mi magia así que… –se interrumpió ante la mueca de incredulidad que colocó su amigo. Algo así había esperado de su esposo pero cuando el rostro de Ull reflejó lo mucho que le perturbaba la idea, finalmente agradeció que Thor se lo hubiera tomado de mejor manera.

–Eso que dices es muy desagradable –dijo el jötun, y aun así sus palabras eran moderadas para lo que reflejaban sus ojos. Miró a Loki y luego a su cuerpo un par de veces más –sino fuera porque te conozco pensaría que es una broma de pésimo gusto. ¿Un hijo? –Lo vio llevarse una mano al rostro, no era la respuesta que el gigante esperaba, desde luego. –¿Qué se supone qué debo hacer?

Loki no sabía si sentirse halagado porque Ull dudara en marcharse de inmediato pero le hacía preguntarse si su amigo se rehusaba a tomar una decisión por él, como su amigo y príncipe; o si algo de aquel rumor de Ull rondando a Sif tendría algo de verdad. Sabía que era amigo de la valkiria y dudaba que los gustos de su amigo fueran hacía las aesir a las que encontraba con poco encanto físico.

–Deberías seguir a los otros. Yo estaré bien.

–Si no fuera por mi hermano y por mí, esos hipócritas asgardianos te habrían matado aquella vez –le recordó pero tras eso se serenó. –Loki, te aprecio de verdad. No hay rencor en mi partida sólo quiero dejar eso en claro –le dijo.

Ull se marchó sin mayor ceremonia. Los jötun no se inclinaban a hacer gala de cariño, lo que le iba bien al aesir en ese momento que no estaba de humor para un drama superior. Leyó de nuevo la carta de su padre encontrando la sutileza de sus palabras donde no mencionaba a su futuro heredero ¿es qué creía que podía ponerle aún las manos encima? Loki se encontraba muy lejos del alcance de Laufey. Un momento después Thor entró a su alcoba. Debió de haberse encontrado con Ull en la puerta pues su rostro parecía sorprendido.

–Escuché que tus guardias jötun se habían marchado, pensé que él igual lo había hecho –dijo.

Loki no respondió nada, sólo se encogió de hombros. El dios del trueno se inclinó sobre él para besarlo y Loki le entregó los labios pero cuando la mano de Thor se estiró hacía su vientre, Loki no dudó en atajarla. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, Thor se mostró contrariado pero no dijo nada como siempre, en vez de ello se dejó caer en el sillón a un lado.

–Empieza a notarse –dijo Thor. Loki lo sabía. La ropa empezaba a quedarle mal, tendría que llamar a Yrsa para que la ajustara sin embargo aún podía crear ilusiones y fue lo que hizo, se colocó sobre sí mismo una donde no se notaba ni un ápice que su cuerpo iba adquiriendo cierto volumen. Thor frunció el ceño. –¿Te avergüenza? –Preguntó.

La respuesta era sí pero Loki no la dijo. Quitó aquella ilusión a sabiendas que no dudaría, que tarde o temprano esa magia desaparecería. Thor esperaba su respuesta sin quitarle la mirada de encima y Loki escogió sus palabras.

–Me incomoda –dijo finalmente.

Loki estaba al tanto de lo mucho que se había negado a las peticiones de Thor. A pesar de su insistencia y de la reina, seguía sin acudir a visitar a Harma para ponerlo al tanto de su situación. Cuando se negó a que su esposo siguiera compartiendo su lecho pensó que él simplemente iría a la cama de Sif pero no, lo encontraba cada madrugada en sus propios aposentos aguardándolo. Le quedaba en claro que Thor y Sif ni siquiera estaban intentando mantener la apariencia de ser un matrimonio. Pero donde auguró que el dios del trueno se empecinaría sería en ver a su hijo en el lector de almas y no fue así, Thor respetó su decisión aunque no pareció hacerle gracia. Loki no podía seguir diciéndole que no. Una vez con Frigga tratando un asunto con un comerciante necio e insistente, la reina cedió y Loki no entendió por qué lo hizo hasta que ella lo explicó: Si cedes ante las cosas pequeñas puedes ser firme en las importantes.

Ese dicho era el que Loki escogió para la ocasión. Podía dejar que Thor lo viera a él todo lo que quisiera.

–¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche? –Le preguntó Thor.

–Sabes que lo hago con tu madre –le dijo extrañado de que le hiciera aquella petición cuando ya sabía que siempre acudía con la reina. Thor se puso en pie –¿puedo volver entonces después? –Pero Loki negó con la cabeza.

Thor pareció querer decir algo más pero finalmente sólo le dio otro beso antes de irse. Loki en cambio se dirigió hacia su cama. Aquellas estancias que Frigga prometió aún no estaban listas así que continuaba donde siempre, y antes de acudir a donde la reina prefería tomar una pequeña siesta y pensar en la carta de su padre. No es que le pesara su destierro aunque significaba que jamás volvería a ver la nieve. En cuanto se metió al lecho perdió la noción del tiempo en los sueños pero despertó con un alboroto proveniente de su sala de estar, aguardó un segundo y al otro Ull entró a su habitación sin anunciarse. Por un instante Loki pensó que había soñado con su amigo trayéndole la noticia de que había sido proscrito.

–¡Me han desterrado! –Gritó Ull antes de que Loki siquiera pudiera hablar, sólo le tomó un instante comprender que no era un alucinación.

–Pensé que te habías ido –fue lo único que comentó.

–Todo es culpa de Myr –dijo Ull pero eso no fue una verdadera respuesta para Loki. –No quería irme sin despedirme de Sif, pero su doncella no me dejaba pasar, al final la he empujado después de que me tuvo ahí como pasmarote por una hora. No hice una plática eterna, sólo fue un instante, hice mis baúles y cuando llegué al Bifrost el portero me dijo que mejor no me fuera porque mi rey acababa de proclamar que estaba desterrado bajo pena de muerte si me atrevía a volver. ¡Pensó que mi demora era porque mi lealtad estaba contigo! –Todo eso lo dijo con aire ofendido y como si esperara que Loki sacara la solución de su manga.

–Yo te dije que te fueras para alcanzar a los otros –dijo Loki. No le sorprendió la actitud de Ull, siempre hacía las cosas a su ritmo y demeritaba la importancia de los asuntos. Ull entrenaba del diario pero no tenía ningún puesto en el ejército jötun. Estaba más interesado en piedras y construcciones que en la crueldad de la batalla, por eso no era amigo de Hildetand y no le extrañó que su padre pensara que se había dejado deslumbrar por Asgard, que no sería una idea tan desencaminada. –Podrías escribirle una carta al rey para explicarle lo sucedido pero no creo que lo convenzas si le dices la verdad –le auguró. Laufey no era de los que pudieras prestarle excusas.

Ull se dejó caer en un sofá aledaño a su lecho haciéndolo crujir bajo su peso.

–Extraño Jötunheim, parece que no pero lo hago y también a mi hermano –masculló –soy el último miembro de su familia, si no acudo yo, nadie más irá a su tumba a visitarlo –y en ello su tonó sonó triste.

A pesar de todo Ull seguía siendo su amigo. Loki pensó en alguna solución.

–Hay una entrada de Asgard hacía Jötunheim que no es el Bifrost, está custodiada pero posiblemente se pueda usar –dijo Loki. Ull alzó la vista ante esas palabras, pareció menos abatido pero básicamente porque siempre creía en lo que Loki le decía. –Podrías ir sin que en Jötunheim te vean, aunque claro, tendrías que volver a Asgard después de visitar la tumba de Vill –dijo. Eso siempre y cuando Odín tampoco lo considerara un peligro para sus ciudadanos. Le aconsejó prudencia en sus acciones y le aseguró que encontrarían el modo de usar esa salida.

.

–En Midgard encontré una armadura diferente a las de otros mundos. Tiene tablones superpuestos de madera, una máscara ceremonial y una espada ligera como nunca se ven en Asgard, al guerrero que la viste le llaman samurái. Creo que al príncipe le gustaría ya que adora coleccionar armaduras –comentó aquella mañana Yrsa.

–No le gustan –negó Loki de inmediato ante la mirada atónita de la comerciante. –La gente da por sentado que le agradan y se las regalan, Thor las agradece, las guarda y a veces, si eres alguien importante, las luce. Después las olvida –dijo con tono aburrido. A Yrsa le tembló la comisura de los labios y a Loki no le quedó más que rodar los ojos. –Está bien, tráela –aceptó.

De inmediato ella aplaudió.

–Qué bueno, porque ya la encargué.

Pero no era de obsequios de lo que Loki quería hablar.

–Necesito nuevas ropas –le dijo. Leyó la duda en los ojos de Yrsa, no hacía mucho le había llevado nuevas prendas y Loki si bien jamás se entusiasmaba por ese hecho las había aprobado. –No me quedan bien, necesito que las ajustes –fue más específico –pero no quiero que envíes a ninguna de tus ayudas, quiero que las medidas las tomes tú –añadió. Si la petición le sonó extraña, Yrsa no lo demostró.

–Desde luego –aceptó –puedo hacerlo en este mismo momento –dijo buscando la cinta para tomar las medidas.

Loki leyó las dudas de la comerciante pero no le esclareció nada aunque sabía que estaba llegando el punto en que no podía continuar ocultándolo, por supuesto que no haría la celebración que se supone sucedía cuando estaba a punto de nacer un príncipe en Asgard. Se puso en pie para facilitarle la tarea, pese a que era inútil que le hiciera medir todo su cuerpo cuando el problema radicaba en un solo lugar. Yrsa fue girando alrededor de él, haciendo pequeñas anotaciones en una libreta hasta que llegó a la altura de sus caderas, la vio ampliar la cinta y luego desde su posición mirarlo con intensidad. Yrsa conocía las medidas de su cuerpo mejor que él mismo, no en balde desde el principio le obsequió ropa que él jamás se había medido y que le había sentado a la perfección, así que no le extrañó su rostro donde leía que estaba pensando que él había subido demasiado de peso.

–No quiero que lo comentes –le dijo y se quedó callado. Cada vez que lo decía no era más fácil –estoy esperando un hijo de Thor, por eso tu ropa no me queda.

Yrsa dejó caer la cinta y tuvo que recuperarla de sus pies. Su rostro era estupefacción y cuando se recobró le salió con una pregunta de lo más inesperada.

–¿Puedo tocarlo? –Loki se apartó bruscamente.

–¿Qué dices mujer?

–Perdone. –Yrsa recuperó el color de su rostro –es sólo que, lo que me dice es un milagro, un niño nacido de la fortuna debe ser de buena suerte, por eso quería tocarlo pero entiendo que mi petición fue demasiado lejos –dijo Yrsa apenada, recuperó su talante de inmediato –comprendo que necesite ropas, y querrá disimular tu estado. Puedo acomodar las prendas para que se crucen no sobre su estómago sino antes, y habrá que quitar capas de ropa para que no se vea más grande –dijo tanteándolo, si se lo decía de esa manera no era porque Loki deseara presumir su embarazo.

Loki agradeció que Yrsa entendiera con pocas palabras.

En cuanto la comerciante salió de ahí, fue a buscar al gobernador Erwel en sus aposentos en Valaskialf. Esperó a que enviara por Hagbard para hablar. Loki le había pedido que no dijera nada pero no podía ocultarlo a sus amigos, porque además notaba que Loki no tendría tiempo ni ganas de ocuparse de las corredurías de los chismes pero para eso los tenía a ellos que tan bien conocían el manejo de la corte. En cuanto se reunieron les contó lo que sabía, la noticia cayó sobre los dos hombres como si fuera un balde de agua helada.

–Un hijo –masculló el acerero –no sé porque siempre que escucho de ello me altero –y exactamente parecía perturbado.

–Seguramente por recuerdos de todas las doncellas que desfloraste –atacó Yrsa. –No me atreví a preguntar más, no estaba de buen humor pero no tengo razones para no creer en sus palabras –dijo. Loki no mentiría sobre ello.

–Debe ser por su magia –comentó Erwel –. Hace unas semanas firmamos la concesión de ciudadanía del príncipe. Pensé que era porque el dios del trueno lo había solicitado para su esposo pero ahora estoy seguro de que el rey lo sabe –y se quedó callado cavilando para sí mismo. Si Odín lo había hecho así era posible que quisiera poner a su nieto en la línea de sucesión. Tragó saliva pero no pudo comentarle a sus amigos el temor que aquello le inspiraba, ¿es qué Loki podía hacerse de más poder?

–Ahora sí, Olenna lo va a destrozar –presagió la comerciante. –Ha estado muy quieta desde el arresto de su sobrino pero esto lo cambiará todo, no va a tolerar que un nieto que no sea de su sangre sea el próximo rey. Tenemos que hacer algo –les dijo a sus amigos.

–Podemos evitar que corran los rumores –dijo Erwel de inmediato.

Hagbard negó con la cabeza.

–Nadie se resistirá a comentarlo en cuanto se sepa. Es un chisme demasiado jugoso –dijo mirando a Yrsa que servía bien de ejemplo. –Conociendo a Olenna sabemos lo que dirá: que lo hizo adrede con ayuda de su magia, y aún peor, brujería negra.

–Menos mal que ya no pueden juzgar a nadie por hechicería o el príncipe Loki estaría en el estrado –dijo aliviada la mujer.

–Lo que hay que hacer es correr nuestro propio rumor –aclaró el acerero. Erwel pareció no muy convencido pero únicamente porque no era su fuerte ni tenía la mente para desarrollar algo así. –Una buena historia siempre tiene algo de verdad y algo malicioso para que sea creíble. Olenna dará la parte ladina diciendo que lo hizo adrede con su magia, y nosotros diremos lo que, esperemos, se convertirá en verdad– Hagbard meditó un momento–: Que lo hizo porque el dios del trueno se lo pidió, quería un heredero y él se lo dio con ayuda de su magia –dijo el acerero y esperó a que opinaran sus compañeros.

–¿Y si le preguntan al príncipe la verdad? –Inquirió Erwel que no estaba muy convencido.

–¿Tú irás a preguntarle al general si es cierto? –Se burló Hagbard –el rumor no es para la reina ni para los tres guerreros que tienen acceso a su persona, es para la mayora, es para los siervos, los cortesanos y para el pueblo. Dijiste que el Padre de Todo le concedió la ciudadanía, ya lo sabe y lo aprueba, no es nuestro rol cuestionar los motivos por los que nacerá aquel infante sino mantener las aguas tranquilas para que el príncipe Loki lo tenga y su hijo esté en la línea de sucesión –dijo. Le debían sus puestos a Loki y no era cuestión de que al primer problema se echaran hacia atrás, con un heredero Loki aseguraba su posición como consorte y eso los beneficiaba. Con esto Loki establecía superioridad definitiva sobre Sif, y aquello aplastaría de una buena vez a Olenna.

–En palacio aún no se sabe, la mayora no me ha dicho nada –dijo Yrsa.

–Esperaremos. Debemos dejar que Olenna diga la primera palabra porque si escucha este rumor, podrá inventarse algo mejor y no, el golpe de gracia debe venir de nosotros –dijo Hagbard convencido de sus palabras. Erwel aún parecía dudar pero aceptó.

–Un nuevo príncipe –suspiró Yrsa. Aquella noticia haría temblar a Asgard.

.

Ásta trató de escurrirse de la cama sin que su acompañante lo notara, pero apenas se había movido un poco cuando su amante preguntó con voz adormilada.

–¿Ya te vas? –Sonaba decepcionado así que ella se apresuró a mentir.

–No, sólo voy a beber un poco de agua –iba a envolverse en una sábana.

–Puedes hacerlo desnuda –sonrió e hizo como le pedía. Mientras bebía vio su reflejo en un espejo, se acomodó el lacio cabello negro, ya se había habituado a la palidez de su piel en lugar del rubor que normalmente lucía. –Vuelve a la cama –le dijo el hombre y, ella clavó sus ojos verdes en su amante.

–¿Cómo? Me dijiste una vez que no podía amanecer contigo, pues bien, eso que ves a través de las cortinas es el sol que anuncia que es hora de irme –lo reprendió con tono juguetón.

–Tengo una reunión esta mañana, será tediosa y amarga, necesito de ti para estar con ánimo dispuesto, ven. –Ásta fue de vuelta a la cama y se dejó envolver por el hombre.

–¿Con quién es la reunión? –No pudo evitar preguntar curiosa mientras las manos del aesir corrían por su piel.

–Con Olenna –apretó los labios pero no dejó que se notara lo mal que le sentaba ese nombre. –Llevo días evadiéndola pero me persigue con tanta insistencia que accedí a vernos. Los criados de las habitaciones reales tienen una sospecha y seguro querrá que yo se lo confirme.

–¿Cuál? –Su amante se frenó y la miró a los ojos, sonrió dispuesto a compartir aquella noticia.

–Loki espera un hijo de Thor. –Ásta ya lo sabía, Yrsa se lo había contado pero procuró mostrarse muy sorprendida, su amante asintió. –La reina lo persuadió de permitirme revisarlo y he visto su vientre hinchado, incluso escuché el corazón del bebé –al maestre aquello no le sentaba como si estuviera hablando de algo abominable. –Honestamente es fascinante, esa magia suya hizo algo increíble, estoy complacido de que se me permita tener acceso a un caso clínico de esta índole –sus últimas palabras las dijo con tono profesional.

Retomaron lo suyo pero la mente de ella estaba en otro lado. No sabía si prevenir a Loki de que Harma iba a hablar, ya no tenía tan fácil acceso a su príncipe como antes, ahora estaba muy vigilado y demasiado cercano a la reina. Seguro para la tarde todo Valaskialf lo sabría.

–Mi querido Harma, no eres muy discreto que digamos –le susurró.

.

–Thor, una palabra –había dicho Volstagg luego de otro día de entrenamiento. Thor siguió a sus tres amigos a una sala aparte. Todos se quedaron callados. Los tres guerreros habían pedido esa audiencia con su amigo y ahora no sabían por dónde empezar. Volstagg, cuyo semblante exudaba cortesía decidió hacerse oír. –Thor, creemos que no hay una forma educada de preguntar esto así que me tomaré el atrevimiento de ir al grano. ¿Qué pasa con Loki? –los otros dos asintieron. Thor no necesitó que le explicaran el índole de la pregunta.

–¿Escucharon rumores? –Fandral asintió enfáticamente.

–Y también eso explicaría el que haya suspendido su instrucción militar y el hecho de que últimamente se la pasa recluido –dijo el espadachín haciendo memoria y percatándose de que hacía semanas que no veía al hechicero.

–Bien, pues es cierto, en su vientre lleva a mi hijo.

–Eso temíamos –dijo Fandral y Volstagg le propinó un codazo menos discreto de lo que se proponía. Hubo otro silencio incómodo y el voluminoso león de Asgard volvió a hablar.

–Bueno, si a ti no te causa problema entonces a nosotros tampoco sin embargo deberías saber que en la corte algunos dicen que esto es magia negra y otros desean acercársele para verlo como si se tratara de un fenómeno de circo. Lo siento, sé que eso debe molestarte pero es la verdad.

–¿Quién? –el tono fue amenazante.

–No importa quién –Hogun rompió su habitual silencio. –Thor, la hazaña de vencer al dragón junto contigo le ganó respeto, curar a los heridos de guerra le ganó apoyo, pero esto tendrá el efecto contrario.

–Dicen de él que te tiene embrujado –siguió Fandral –sabemos que no –se apresuró a decir –pero lo que sí es cierto es que es un poderoso hechicero. Esto –Fandral hizo un ademán de redondear su vientre –es fruto de su magia, ¿cierto? –Thor asintió. –Y entonces no dejamos de preguntarnos ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Es para derrotar a Sif en algún enfermizo juego?

–No lo hizo a propósito –dijo Thor. Notó en la mirada de sus amigos que no le creían. Al final se decidió a confiar en ellos. –Esa magia mata a quién la porta. A menos que descubramos como evitarlo Loki morirá cuando mi hijo nazca.

Volstagg se rascó la frente. Hasta Hogun se veía menos receloso ante esa nueva información.

–Temen que me manipule –adivinó Thor y los tres asintieron.

–Quiénes han notado su estado empiezan a llamarlo monstruo. De por sí dudaban de él por la forma en que te obligaron a aceptarlo, esto podría ser un ardid planeado junto con su padre –habló Hogun.

–Loki no es parte de ningún ardid –lo defendió Thor. Es que ninguno de ellos tres conocía a Loki como él. Hogun lo miró como si se fijara en él por primera vez.

–Thor, lo único que queremos es que pienses en lo que está pasando con la cabeza fría y sin dejarte llevar. –Ese día Hogun estaba muy comunicativo.

–Lo amo –admitió Thor.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó Fandral. Era mejor pregunta qué "¿en serio?" Y por eso Thor decidió responderles. Lo pensó dos segundos.

–Porque es Loki. –No le importaba si lo temían, si lo insultaban, si dudaban; Thor tenía toda su confianza depositada en él y eso le bastaba. –Su hijo será mi heredero y lo defenderé de las habladurías, les pido su apoyo en esto.

–Aunque no lo hicieras sabes que cuentas con nosotros –dijo Fandral.

–Quisiera aislarlo de la perfidia de la corte.

–Eso sería demasiado complicado pero veremos que se le moleste lo menos posible –se despidieron de su amigo. En cuanto lo perdieron de vista Fandral se volvió hacia los otros dos. –No le preguntamos si ya se lo contó a Sif.

No querían que algún sirviente malicioso le diera la noticia a la valkiria por lo que se dirigieron a sus aposentos y solicitaron audiencia de inmediato. Cuando los dejaron pasar la encontraron ataviada con un vestido ligero en lugar de las usuales ropas de combate, se veía algo tensa pero los recibió con una sonrisa y los instó a sentarse. A veces se les olvidaba que su amiga ahora era una princesa de Asgard. Los tres guerreros se quedaron en pie mirándola sin que ninguno se atreviera a hablar. La mujer notó al punto que algo sucedía.

–Tenemos una noticia que darte –dijo Volstagg sin encontrar mejores palabras. Se quedaron callados de nuevo.

–¿Es Thor? –Preguntó Sif al ver la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos.

–No –dijo Fandral, –él está bien. –Hubo un nuevo silencio.

–Por Brunhilda, hablen ya o les juro que clavaré mi espada en alguno de ustedes –amenazó. Hogun fue quien finalmente se le acercó, la tomó de los hombros y la miró con calma.

–Se trata de Loki, él está esperando un hijo. –La escena se congeló un segundo, Sif suspiró cansada.

–Ya lo sabía –les dijo –Thor me lo contó hace días, lamento no habérselos comentado pero no me correspondía. –Se apartó y fue a tumbarse en un sillón de la estancia. Les contó lo sucedido aquel día en que lo obligó a abrirse ante ella. La noticia había impactado en su persona pero, ya que Thor le contó que Loki moriría si no hallaba una solución, no pudo enojarse con el hechicero por aquella magia. No había hablado con Loki, a pesar de que lo estimaba porque no encontraba que palabras decirle para confortarlo, eso jamás había sido lo suyo. A Thor, que era su amigo de toda la vida, solo había podido darle una palmada en el hombro a modo de apoyo.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Fandral.

–Sí, es sólo que esta situación me produce dolor de cabeza –ella se había vuelto daño colateral del romance de Thor con Loki.

–Al que se atreva a decir algo como que fuiste vencida por Loki o a insultarte de cualquier manera, le partiremos la cara, eso tenlo por seguro –le dijo Volstagg. Ella sonrió –no es que no puedas hacerlo tú misma.

Sif les agradeció y prometió verlos después, debía cenar con su madre. La dejaron para que terminara de alistarse, aunque nada más salir de sus habitaciones, los tres guerreros notaron a los sirvientes mirarlos de soslayo y cuchichear, ya sabían.

.

Sif afrontó aquella cena como un autómata. Estaban sólo su madre y ella. Su padre había acudido a una reunión con el rey. Había esperado que su madre montara en cólera, despotricara y luego le echara la culpa de que Loki estuviera preñado, como si fuera su obligación meterse en la cama en medio de ambos para impedir que algo así sucediera. En cambio, su madre estuvo muy silenciosa, derrotada. Comieron en silencio. Olenna levantaba la mirada de tanto en tanto y la observaba con ojos llorosos. Cuando terminaron, Sif se despidió algo descolocada por su comportamiento. Su progenitora la abrazó inesperadamente.

–Eres muy hermosa –le dijo soltándola y acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja. –No entiendo cómo es que pasó todo esto, lo siento tanto –Sif le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. –Tu padre verá que tu reputación no sea cuestionada –Sif asintió, seguro iban a decir que ella era infértil o que Thor no la amaba. –Sé que no he sido la mejor madre para ti pero te juro que te quiero. –Sif se dejó conmover y abrazó a su madre, no podía molestarse con esa nueva versión de ella. Se despidieron acordando cenar juntas más seguido y plantar cara con dignidad a los rumores. Cuando Sif ya se dirigía a la puerta Olenna habló alto y claro. –Lo pagará muy caro –muy a su pesar Sif sonrió, ahí estaba la madre que conocía.

.

La noticia de que Loki esperaba un hijo cayó como una tromba en el palacio pero al parecer aquellos a quienes concernía de manera más cercana estaban prevenidos para el caos que quedaría a su paso. En efecto, Olenna inició el rumor de que ese hijo estaba maldito dado que se trataba de hechicería oscura para atar al príncipe heredero por siempre a él. Aquel chismorreo corrió como una marejada arrasando con todos en Valaskialf pero ni siquiera llegó a las calles de la ciudad cuando ya se había transformado en otra cosa: que Thor le había pedido un heredero a Loki y este se había embarazado, usando su magia, sí, pero todo lo hizo por lealtad al dios del trueno. Cuando en las tascas se empezó a escuchar sobre eso el relato se acompañaba invariablemente de las palabras "lo hicieron así porque se aman".

En cuanto a Loki, nunca estuvo más solicitado para acudir a cenas, torneos, recitales, paseos, incluso salidas a cazar, pero todas las invitaciones de nobles curiosos por observarlo y por ganárselo ahora que su posición estaba más que asegurada, fueron interceptadas y rechazadas de antemano. Además de que en las nuevas habitaciones donde había sido instalado era imposible entrar si no habías sido convocado expresamente para ello. Verlo se volvió casi imposible. Los únicos que seguían teniendo acceso fácil a él eran los sirvientes del castillo los cuales pasaban delante suyo casi como si se tratara de un portento milagroso. Sköll y Ertan habían redoblado la vigilancia. La etiqueta a seguir, en cuanto al trato que se le debía dispensar a ambos príncipes consortes, nunca fue tan estricta.

Por último, los tres guerreros pasaron menos tiempo del que esperaban defendiendo el honor de Sif y de Loki. Starkag había movido todo el poder en sus manos para defender a su hija, y la contraparte ofensiva, que no podía ser otro que Erwel no estaba interesado en enlodar a la valkiria, aunque fue inevitable que se diera por hecho que Sif era estéril. Por cierto, el gobernador de Harokim estaba ocupado en otro asunto, el nombre del fallecido general Hibald se oía con mayor frecuencia en relatos, canciones de los bardos y celebraciones en su honor donde casi se aseguraba que el general de los hired había sido indispensable para matar a Giselher y de colmo en forma de dragón. Erwel había alentado todo ello aún a instancias de Hagbard. Tal vez sus amigos estaban muy ocupados con la historia romántica pero él, como miembro del concejo no podía pasar por alto que los engranes de la guerra estaban en movimiento y que el Padre de Todo planeaba algo. Y un bardo con una lira, hacía tanto daño como un guerrero con una espada.

.

Radha acudió a comer con demás pajes, doncellas y algunos einheriar a las cocinas del palacio.

Cuando lo denigraron de escudero de Thor a paje del príncipe consorte se había sentido muy desdichado. El principal motivo era que temía perder contacto con el general que adoraba. Estaba seguro de que sólo lo vería en actos oficiales y festejos, siempre de lejos. Sin embargo, benditos sean Tyr y Siofua, el general tenía una gran preferencia por Loki. A Radha eso lo regocijaba. Veía al dios del trueno inclusive más que cuando era su escudero. El general inclusive sabía ya su nombre, lo cual no consiguió antes; y cuando lo encontraba por coincidencia en el palacio Thor lo saludaba con lo cual el paje se hinchaba de orgullo delante de los demás ases.

Su amistad con Oleg estaba acabada. Lo había visitado en la prisión tan sólo para que su amigo le gritara su desprecio. Se habían conocido desde la infancia, por ser uno sobrino de Starkag y el otro de Hibald. Al crecer se fueron distanciando, Oleg parecía tener un futuro prometedor en la corte mientras que Radha se fue quedando rezagado por su torpeza hasta que uno acabó convertido en capitán de los einheriar y el otro en poco más que un sirviente. Cuando Oleg logró aquel cargo a Radha le halagó el que se interesara en su persona y no se molestó al tener rol de espía, nunca pensó que las cosas acabaran tan mal. Creyó que Oleg sólo se inventaría cosas sobre Loki, como aquello de que tenía embrujado al hijo de Odín, pero nunca consideró que llegaría al intento de homicidio. Menos mal que había fallado. Hubiera sido terrible saberse en parte responsable de que el amado de su general hubiera muerto, y encima llevando consigo al hijo del dios del trueno.

Por cierto, aquello le resultaba muy extraño. Y no era el único al que le pasaba eso. Esa tarde cuando el tema salió a relucir Radha acabó tomando la palabra debido a su cercanía con tan particular asunto. Le agradaba ser considerado experto en cuanto a lo que se decía del príncipe consorte. Procedió a explicar a los presentes que a Loki casi no se le notaba su estado y no parecía tener síntoma alguno propio de las féminas aunque Radha, quién ya lo conocía bien, notó que a veces lucía adormilado; fuera de eso no sabía que esperar.

–Debe ser un brujo muy poderoso, me pregunto qué clase de bebé resultará de todo esto –comentó alguien con temor.

–Será un pequeño príncipe o princesa hermoso, saludable y digno de nuestra adoración –habló Radha más que confiado –Loki sin duda es poderoso, y aunque esto nos resulte peculiar no debemos olvidar que lo hizo para darle a Thor un gesto de cariño y lealtad como ninguno, y que fue el propio dios del trueno quien le solicitó tal magia.

–Deben estar muy enamorados –Radha asintió, aunque los detalles de la relación se los calló. Loki ya le había pedido antes que no fuera contando lo que observaba en relación a Thor y honraría la confianza de su señor.

–¿Cuándo nacerá? –Preguntó la mayora.

–No lo sé –admitió Radha –parece tener poco tiempo de gestación –la gente se puso a especular y a hacer cálculos, concordaron en que aún faltarían varios meses para conocer al hijo de sus príncipes.

Tras la comida volvió al servicio del hechicero. Al dirigirse a sus aposentos se cruzó con Yrsa. La comerciante se estaba encargando de preparar la habitación para el bebé, una amplia estancia anexa al pabellón que el príncipe ocupaba. Recordaba que cuando los trasladaron aún más cerca de la familia real, Benfred el tenedor de libros casi se había echado a llorar pues Loki quiso reubicar su biblioteca personal en sus nuevos aposentos. Radha estaba a gusto con su nueva habitación mucho más amplia y cómoda que la anterior, además ahora había un grupo de sirvientes para dar mantenimiento y servir en ese recinto y él había sido nombrado jefe de todos ellos. Aunque por otro lado, el jötun que se quedó en Asgard, igualmente ocupaba una habitación como guardián inmediato del príncipe y a Radha aquello no le acababa de agradar.

Entró buscando al príncipe para preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Lo encontró en su estudio. Se había quedado dormido con un libro en las manos. Llevaba todavía su ropa de dormir e iba descalzo. Radha observó el volumen el cual estaba a punto de caer de manos del hechicero. Se trataba de un texto pequeño, de bordes ajados y hojas amarillentas, letra en cursiva además de que tenía la cubierta negra; Radha no podía leer el contenido, estaba escrito en otro idioma. Se acercó y lo tomó, la mano de Loki se cerró con sorprendente fuerza en su muñeca.

–Eres tú –murmuró y lo soltó de inmediato recobrando el ejemplar. Radha se sobó.

–Lamento molestarlo…

–No importa –dijo Loki acomodando el libro en su sitio.

–Acabo de ver a Yrsa –le contó Radha. El príncipe se había desentendido de los arreglos de la habitación de su futuro hijo y en ese momento no mostró ningún interés. Radha encontraba extraña su falta de entusiasmo pero cuando eso le pasaba se recordaba que el príncipe no era una mujer, y seguro se sentía descolocado con el asunto de gestar un bebé y por eso andaba algo irascible y poco emocionado.

–¿Te lastimé? –Inquirió Loki mirando como seguía sobándose. Le tomó el brazo y usó esa magia curativa de la que todos sabían. Sin embargo nada pasó. –No –dijo Loki más para sí mismo.

Se puso de pie y se concentró, Radha supuso que estaba tratando de usar su magia pero esta no funcionaba. Lo siguiente fue Loki dirigiéndose como un huracán a su habitación. Radha lo siguió como era su deber pero se encontró con que lo había dejado fuera. No salió de ahí el resto del día y en cierto momento a Radha le pareció escuchar el sonido de objetos rompiéndose.

El paje suspiró montando guardia en la antesala, así no podía cuidarlo.

La tarde caía cuando un par de siervas se asomaron preocupadas. Inquirieron si debían pedir ayuda a alguien pero Radha las despidió y les ordenó guardar discreción. A su señor le molestaría mucho que su arrebato se convirtiera en jugoso chisme de la corte. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, lo que había sonado durante horas como la destrucción sistemática de las posesiones de Loki había terminado. Cuando se giró ambas jóvenes continuaban ahí con cara preocupada. Radha bufó y miró la hora.

–El general está por llegar. Hagan lo que les digo, vuelvan a sus ocupaciones –procuró sonar firme, ambas obedecieron esta vez. Radha ya conocía el horario de ambos consortes. Tuvo razón. Reconoció los pasos del hijo de Odín aún antes de que entrara.

Thor había pasado el día en la arena entrenando a los alfh. Entre Sif, Fandral y él los habían obligado a luchar en pequeños grupos contra ellos. El resultado de aquello fue una inesperada batalla campal donde todos terminaron agotados y apaleados, inclusive él pues el grueso de los contrincantes se le fue encima, no usó al Mjölnir y se defendió con efectividad mediante una espada de hoja roma. Iba con algunos cortes encima, nada que Loki no le borrara en un parpadeo. El paje, Radha, lo esperaba casi como si fuera una madre dando quejas de un hijo en plena rabieta. Estaba preocupado pues Loki se había encerrado sin comer ni hablar con nadie, ni siquiera había acudido a sus lecciones del idioma norn que Stánic le daba a petición del propio Loki. Le contó que al parecer la magia del ojiverde le había fallado y aquello lo había alterado mucho. Thor bufó contrariado. Llamó tocando con los nudillos, si el hechicero no le abría por la buena no dudaría en echar abajo la puerta.

El cerrojo se abrió y Thor entró. La habitación estaba en penumbras debido a las cortinas cerradas, le tomó un instante que la vista se le acostumbrara a ello.

–¿Loki? –El hechicero estaba de pie ante él con la ropa entrecruzada de siempre. Los ojos de Thor se fueron a su abdomen el cual no abultaba nada. –Basta de ilusiones –se percató de que se le estaba ocultando. La versión de Loki ante él se disolvió al igual que la imagen que Thor veía de la habitación. Y entonces distinguió la escena. La antes pulcra y perfectamente ordenada alcoba de su consorte se había contagiado del caos que lo atenazaba. Los muebles estaban destruidos, las sillas volcadas con las patas rotas, la cama de lado, las cortinas rasgadas y aquellos jarrones y demás objetos con que la corte lo había obsequiado destruidos. Los libros también estaban desperdigados por la alfombra pero esos no parecían dañados.

–Ahora me ves –le dijo Loki atrayendo su mirada. Lo encontró en un rincón, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, había pisado algún fragmento de vidrio y su pie izquierdo sangraba. –Saludos Thor –le habló con la voz apagada. El rubio se quedó dónde estaba. –Perdona el desorden pero pasé el día probando que aspectos de mi magia no han sido anulados. Resulta que aún puedo mover y romper objetos, proyectar ilusiones y generar algunas barreras, aunque la que impide oírme ya no me funciona bien.

–Ya sabíamos que esto pasaría –finalmente se le acercó y se agachó para ponerse a su altura –tu magia volverá eventualmente. –Trató de confortarlo.

–No entiendes, es como si me cortaras un brazo –hablando de cortadas sus ojos se fueron al pie de Loki que sangraba. –No puedo arreglarlo –le explicó. –Mi magia curativa se ha ido.

En vez de decirle algo se puso de pie y salió un momento. Regresó con vendas. Le limpió la herida y se puso a vendarla, era extraño que fuera Thor quién le curara y no al revés. Loki siguió cada uno de sus gestos con ojos hambrientos y tristes. Cuando terminó le tendió una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

–Te quedarás en nuestra habitación mientras Radha ve que todo sea limpiado y restaurado –le dijo. Loki no protestó, era ilógico pretender quedarse en ese sitio. El paje se asomó y soltó un grito de pena, a saber si era por los muebles rotos, por el estado de su señor, o por sí mismo dado que tendría la obligación de limpiar aquello. Lo dejaron de lado, lo único que Thor observó que Loki recogía fue un libro pequeño de pastas negras, el hechicero se apoyó en el dios del trueno debido a su pie lastimado y fueron a los aposentos que tenían en común.

Loki se arrebujó en la cama mientras Thor se cambiaba la armadura por algo más cómodo y se limpiaba la sangre seca propia y ajena que traía de la arena de combate. Cuando se le acercó el ojiverde tenía la mirada en la nada.

–¿Qué piensas? –Inquirió Thor.

–Esto me supera, me siento ultrajado de una manera que ni siquiera te puedo explicar. Quisiera… –hizo un ademán violento de quitarse algo de encima. Thor lo sujetó de las muñecas y lo obligó a recostarse. Su mano fue a su vientre. –No me toques –casi le siseó, pero él no se detuvo. –Voy a enloquecer –le musitó apretando los ojos al sentir el toque de Thor sobre él –suéltame –la petición fue a un tiempo una súplica y una amenaza.

Thor lo dejó ir y Loki se incorporó alejándose de él. Lo siguió pues lo veía demasiado inestable en ese momento, lo atrapó de los hombros y lo abrazó procurando no tocarle el abdomen.

–¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Nada, salvo lo que ya has hecho –no cesarían en su búsqueda de una solución.

–Te quiero.

–Lo sé. –En otro momento Thor le habría hecho el amor para apartarlo de la melancolía y para llenar aquel vacío que los empujaba lejos uno del otro a pesar de estar en la misma alcoba. Pero ya no podía resanar su relación con el contacto físico.

–No hay nada que no haría por ti –le aseguró. Loki se volvió hacia él.

–¿En verdad? –lo aguijoneó mirándolo.

–Haría lo que fuera por ti y por nuestro hijo. Lamento no haber dado aún con una respuesta pero lo haré, lo prometí antes y lo mantengo, no permitiré que mueras. –Loki le sonrió y lo abrazó, sus palabras lo confortaban en gran medida. El hechicero no creía en las buenas intenciones, las cosas se hacían o no se hacían y no había más, pero…

–Si tengo tu palabra en este asunto creo que sólo me queda confiar en ti, siempre todo te sale bien y además, creo que nunca te he escuchado mentir.

–Porque nunca lo hago –le dijo Thor más animado. Lo tomó del cuello y con cuidado lo besó largamente.

.

Ásta entró a las nuevas habitaciones de su príncipe. Eran tremendamente amplias para su gusto y el pasadizo no terminaba en la habitación sino en la biblioteca. Tuvo cuidado en no ser vista por algún sirviente insomne ni por los guardias que pululaban por ahí a todas horas. Finalmente alcanzó la alcoba la cual igual era de Thor, lo cual la ponía nerviosa. Su príncipe la esperaba sentado con un libro de pastas negras, aunque se había quedado dormido. Ella lo contempló con ternura y se le acercó, trató de mirarle el vientre pues cuando estaba despierto le fastidiaba ser escrutado sin embargo estaba metido entre las sábanas de la cama y no lo logró.

–Príncipe –lo llamó y él se alertó de inmediato.

–¿Cómo fue todo? –Le preguntó saliendo de la cama. Ásta sonrió. Llevaba el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y la piel bronceada; aquel aspecto se lo había sugerido el mismo Loki cuando le confió esa misión. Ella llevaba días acechando, seduciendo, murmurando, exhibiéndose y en resumen, desplegando todo su repertorio de armas de conquista. Odín le había encargado a Loki vigilar a Eyvindur y no había dedicado un instante a esa tarea pero podía confiar en Ásta para que se acercara a él, como en el pasado le había dicho, un hombre satisfecho siempre soltaba más la lengua.

–Mal –le confió –pero creo saber ya por qué.

Loki la miró, su relación con ella seguía siendo un secreto que le había ocultado incluso a Thor. Con la gestación y la pena de muerte que conllevaba se había olvidado de las intrigas de palacio, pero este asunto en particular aún lo perturbaba y por ello decidió recurrir a ella. El aspecto que lucía su amiga era muy similar al que tenía el día que se conocieron, él había entendido por fin porque se la había acercado con esa figura, igual que con el cabello negro y la piel pálida; de rubia y ojiazul estaba emulando a Thor. Le dolía reconocerlo pero así tenía más posibilidades de seducir a su blanco.

–Espero que no sea porque te quedas sin habla y petrificada cuando lo ves igual que todas las admiradoras que ya tiene en palacio.

– ¡Loki! Eso sólo me pasó una vez –le dijo en tono de reprimenda. –Ni siquiera es de mi tipo, es sólo que sus condenados ojos sí que apabullan. Pero bueno, ya sé porque no hace caso de mis encantos, a ese le gustan los hombres –Loki soltó una carcajada, era lo más hilarante que había escuchado en semanas. Había valido la pena enviarla sólo por escuchar esa conclusión.

–¿Eso es todo? –Ella se cruzó de brazos.

–Pues a menos que tengas un hechizo que me haga cambiar de sexo no hay oportunidad ahí.

–Busca a alguien de tu profesión, hombre, joven, rubio, ya sabes, y envíalo en tu lugar –la boca de Ásta se tornó una O perfecta.

–Como ordenes –Loki le hizo una señal de que debía irse. –Príncipe, hay algo más que debería decirte –le había contado todo previamente, acerca de Harma y sus reuniones con Olenna, acerca de Erwel y Hagbard y los rumores que estaban haciendo correr, incluso le había hablado de la reacción de los sirvientes ante su embarazo y de lo que varios nobles pensaban al respecto. –Escuché que hay alguien entre los hired clamando acerca de la inocencia de Oleg y queriendo recabar gente que se atreva a solicitar su libertad –Loki movió la cabeza displicente.

–No importa.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó ella acercándose y sin querer sus ojos se posaron en el vientre de Loki. Él bufó pero no se veía molesto. –Últimamente, excepto este asunto de seducir al elfo, nada te importa. No me puedo imaginar lo que sientes estando embarazado pero no debe serte fácil –le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

–¿Quieres verlo? –Le preguntó Loki. Ella asintió fascinada, él se descubrió el abdomen, redondeado aunque incipiente. –No le cuentes a nadie que te lo permití.

–Nunca.

.

Loki vio a Eyvindur desde la baranda. Estaba al margen de la arena observando luchar a los alfh que Thor entrenaba. Un corro de jovencitas entre las que reconoció a la hermana de Oleg se había conglomerado y le lanzaban miradas intensas al príncipe elfo. Igual notó que había siervas yendo y viniendo a su alrededor. El rango no era motivo para perderse de él. A oídos de Loki ya había llegado la historia de que a la hora de cenar el elfo invariablemente lograba que alguna fémina cayera tropezando con sus propios pies, y de que Thor solía pasar esa hora con el elfo. Ásta le informó que el joven que envió en su lugar no había conseguido seducirlo. En ese momento el príncipe miraba impertérrito a los combatientes ajeno a sus admiradoras. De pronto Thor lanzó al suelo a las nuevas tropas que entrenaban. Al incorporarse saludó a Eyvindur con un gesto. El elfo le devolvió el saludo con un gesto lánguido y una sonrisa. Loki no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír para nadie más, comprobó que sus celos, si bien se habían aplacado, seguían allí. Ya no quería destripar al hijo de Larus pero estaba intrigado por su trato hacia Thor. De pronto el elfo reparó en él. Loki se fue de la baranda.

Esa tarde esperó a que le avisaran de que el elfo estuviera en sus habitaciones y luego fue a verlo. Lo anunciaron al pasar. La alcoba lucía más bien como un pequeño taller, Eyvindur estaba trabajando en una mesa y no interrumpió su labor por la visita de Loki.

–Bienvenido –le dijo. Tenía en las manos una esfera plateada más grande que una cabeza, esta tenía manecillas, péndulos y engranes asomando a un costado. Con manos hábiles el elfo deslizó un nuevo engrane, cuando este hubo encontrado su sitio levantó la mirada. Sus ojos le conferían una mirada tan intensa que Loki por poco y desvió su rostro.

–Eso luce interesante –dijo en cambio y se acercó. –¿Qué es? –Eyvindur esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

–Un reloj cósmico –respondió –mide el paso de diversos astros y su posición en el cielo.

–¿Respecto a qué mundo? –Inquirió Loki al punto.

–Respecto a los nueve.

Muy a su pesar, Loki estuvo sorprendido. Observó como el elfo tomaba un resorte y lo introducía en su obra la cual miraba con cariño. Lo llevó a su sitio y el hechicero notó que no lo tocaba. Su magia le permitía construirlo.

–Creí que te dedicabas a hacer armas.

–Las hago, soy bueno en metalurgia y no negaré que las espadas que forjo no tienen nada que envidiar a las de los enanos pero soy un artífice, no un guerrero. En este tipo de artefactos vuelco toda mi magia. –Eyvindur sonrió. –Thor me dijo que tu magia se basa en ilusiones y en curar, deben ser dones muy apreciados ahora que perteneces a un pueblo de guerreros.

El hechicero fue a sentarse, ya se había cansado de mirar. Eyvindur le dirigió una breve mirada que fue a su vientre. Seguramente estaba enterado de lo que le sucedía así que a Loki ni le sorprendió.

–También puedo mover objetos, aunque no con semejante precisión –comentó el ojiverde.

–Yo también sé generar ilusiones. –Eyvindur se duplicó a sí mismo –pero son débiles –dijeron ambos elfos a la vez y se volvieron a unir en uno solo. –Soy el encargado del observatorio de mi mundo, al igual que de varios portales.

–¿La confluencia de los ríos de tu mundo? –Stánic le había hablado de ello y el elfo lo confirmó con un asentimiento.

–Tenemos una reliquia que energiza los portales hacia otros mundos pero sólo los hechiceros pueden abrirlos. Podemos llegar inclusive a Asgard sin necesidad del Bifrost.

–¿Y a los infiernos también?

–Sí, pero eso último está prohibido –dijo el elfo. –Aún no me dices a qué viniste. –Loki calló. Eyvindur no inspiraba confianza para explayarse. –¿Se trata de Thor?

–¿Qué hay con Thor?

–Seguro te contó que alguna vez nos relacionamos –dijo y sin esperar a que le preguntara cómo sabía eso, Eyvindur se adelantó a responder –lo conozco, él nunca miente ni oculta nada. Te vi vigilándome en la arena, no vine a tratar de robarte Loki.

–Lo sé –dijo. El afecto de Thor era incuestionable. –Aunque se nota que tienes preferencia por él. –El elfo definitivamente dejó su trabajo.

–Lo último que querría es generarle un problema contigo. Muchos no me creen cuando lo digo pero me relaciono con los demás con esfuerzo. –No dijo más, parecía estar recordando algo –eso no me pasó con Thor. Él fue el primero que me permitió ser yo mismo sin etiquetas de por medio –dijo Eyvindur. Muy a su pesar, Loki sabía lo que era aquello, a él lo había tratado de igual manera cuando se conocieron.

–¿Y su amorío?

–La palabra amorío es demasiado grande para lo que tuvimos. Lo hice por permitírmelo y por despecho hacia alguien a quien quise arrancarme de mis sentimientos. –Aquella confesión era tan privada que ambos callaron incómodos.

–Lo lamento. Quizá debí dejarlo correr pero no podía dejar de preguntarme cuál es tu verdadero propósito en Asgard.

–Ya te lo he dicho. Espero que esta conversación disipe tus dudas hacia mi persona. –El hechicero asintió. –Y Loki perdona pero hoy Thor me pidió hacer venir algunos maestres de mi reino.

–¿Por qué debería perdonarte eso?

–Vienen para intentar ayudar con tu gestación. –Los ojos de Loki se volvieron hielo. –Thor me contó todo –se miraron y Eyvindur dejó traslucir sus pensamientos por una vez. Thor en verdad le había dicho todo, Loki estaba seguro de que inclusive se había quejado de la manera en que lo apartaba y lo rechazaba pues en los ojos del elfo hubo un reproche.

.

Stánic le enseñó a leer en norn. Una habilidad indispensable para disfrutar de todos los volúmenes de su biblioteca. Estaba repasando aquel libro pequeño y negro escrito a mano, lo había hallado dentro de otro libro, un volumen alfh que consistía en mapas de navegación, no entendía como un ejemplar como aquel había acabado dentro del otro. Eran poemas, y cuentos, historias de familia, recetas de cocina, sueños y hechizos. Todo el carácter del libro era muy femenino pero algo en el mismo lo tenía fascinado. Había empezado leyéndolo con lentitud descifrando una frase a la vez y traduciéndola al asgardiano para digerirla. Ahora lo leía y su cabeza daba sentido a todo tal cual estaba, en norn. Ventajas de ser un genio.

Estaba en la habitación que compartía con Thor y que ya era más suya que del rubio. Ya habían limpiado y remodelado sus aposentos destruidos en pleno frenesí por su magia curativa perdida pero Loki no había vuelto a ellas. Frigga no lo había reprendido y Thor se había mostrado comprensivo. Se tumbó en la cama apoyando la espalda en una almohada y agarró el libro.

"_La muerte y la vida danzan en dualidad alrededor de un solo ser. Es Hela, quién desde el borde del mundo observa los hilos tejidos por las nornas_". Ese era otro aspecto que le gustaba de aquel texto. Mencionaba a Hela, a Surtur, a las nornas y a Ygdrasill, no como entes malignos o benignos, sino como seres que simplemente existían, y los plasmaba tan cercanos como si en cualquier momento pudieran entrar por la puerta.

Llevaba días confinado, no es que nadie le hubiera prohibido salir, es que él mismo no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sólo veía a tres personas: Thor, Frigga y Radha. Había dejado las lecciones definitivamente, los entrenamientos y las intrigas. Su ánimo era sombrío, tanto que hasta compadecía a Thor por no poder evadirlo. Si hubiera una nueva guerra seguro que el dios del trueno saldría corriendo a pelearla con tal de poner distancia. Loki no quería pelearse con él pero tampoco encontraba que decirle. Añoraba la cercanía física, tanto que por eso se metía en la cama de su cónyuge cada noche para abrazarse a su amplia espalda, sentir la firmeza de sus músculos y el calor de su piel. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de mandar a paseo su barriga estorbosa y suplicarle a Thor que le dejara recorrerlo completo con la boca para luego darle placer oral, pero eso sí, que no lo tocara ni lo mirara, pero entonces se daba cuenta de que eso en vez de aplacar sus ganas seguro las encendería más; y entonces maldecía y se alejaba sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho y fuego en las entrañas.

Le quemaba la piel donde Thor lo tocaba y languidecía en espera de un beso. Esa era la mejor parte de su día, cuando el dios del trueno volvía de moler a los alfh y a Adalster; parecía cansado y con ganas de hablar las cuales se le escurrían al ver el semblante de fiera enjaulada de Loki, pero aun así no se acobardaba y se le acercaba para saludarlo con un beso en los labios. Ygdrasill sabría que Loki vivía esos días tan sólo para esperar ese beso. Thor lo tomaba de la nuca y lo acercaba a él con cuidado, lo besaba suavemente al principio para terminar a pequeños mordiscos, sonreía sin separarse dejando que Loki sintiera ese gesto; enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del ojiverde y asaltaba sus labios de nuevo disfrutando de forma casi obscena, a veces metiéndole la lengua y otras comiéndole los labios suavemente, pero nunca lo soltaba hasta Loki perdía la noción del tiempo y sentía los labios enrojecidos de tanto besarse.

Luego de ese beso todo se iba en picada. Intentaban conversar sobre su día pero Loki perdía el interés, sobre todo si Eyvindur salía a relucir; Thor le preguntaba que había hecho y el hechicero le daba respuestas parcas: lo de siempre, leer, nada; y así. Luego Thor, que al final del día era un héroe, trataba de rescatarlo de su pesimismo, lo abrazaba pero Loki se apartaba temeroso de que fuera a tocarlo de más; el dios del trueno guardaba la distancia a la vez que quería acercarse. Loki se moría por lanzarse a sus brazos pero su hijo, Engendro, le pesaba. Y así hasta que Frigga llegaba a tomar el relevo para cenar con Loki dejando a Thor libre unas horas. Hasta que Loki le dijera que no podían dormir juntos para luego terminar metido en su cama.

Cuando despertaba en la madrugada con las manos de Thor en su vientre, y escuchaba todo lo que el rubio quería decirle acerca de lo feliz que estaba por su hijo, de lo temeroso que se sentía ante la posibilidad de que él muriera y de todo lo que lo amaba, Loki se dejaba hacer fingiendo que dormía, agotado, hasta que de verdad sucumbía y soñaba con Jötunheim y la nieve, con Alfheim y su guerra, con Asgard y su príncipe. Y despertaba entristecido.

"_No estés triste por un sueño._" Las palabras lo devolvieron al presente, por poco y se queda dormido. "_Voy a morir_" había escrito la autora de aquel libro. "_Sé que voy a morir_" Loki prestó aún más atención. "_Ven a buscarme, pues mi seidh me ha dicho que en mi muerte salvaré tu vida. No estés triste y no te sientes sobre tus manos o será tarde. Pelea_". Una gota cayó sobre la página.

No sabía quién había escrito aquello, y no entendía por qué una sola lágrima se le había escapado al saberla muerta. Los norn hacían invocaciones a sus muertos pero él nunca lo había intentado, no sabía si la magia le alcanzaría.

–No puedo buscarte –cerró el libro y lo acarició. –No sé quién eres y sin eso no puedo.

–No te sientes sobre tus manos o será tarde –le dijo su propia voz. –Pelea.

Esa tarde cuando Thor llegó a él y le dio aquel beso; Loki le echó las manos alrededor y lo acercó más a él, tanto que el hijo de Odín estuvo por caerle encima y aplastarlo con todo y Engendro. Parecía sorprendido por tan efusivo recibimiento.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó luego de su ritual de comerse uno al otro.

–Estoy feliz de verte.

–¿Y los otros días no lo estabas?

–Los otros días estaba sentado en mis manos.

.

Loki aguardó junto con Frigga. Ambos guardaban silencio en espera de sus invitados. El salón de reuniones de la reina había sido preparado con sillones adicionales y con los sirvientes más discretos con los que Frigga contaba, escogidos por el mismo Sköll, tan silenciosos y leales como él. La reina había mencionado traer también un lector de almas, pero eso y la presencia de Harma fueron rechazados por Loki, aunque le prometió a Frigga que si los svartálf parecían conocer una solución se dejaría auscultar por ellos. Un heraldo anunció la llegada de la comitiva y los hicieron pasar. Se trataba de tres maestres escoltados por Thor y Eyvindur, ese era otro al que a Loki le hubiera gustado dejar al margen. Saludaron a la reina y luego a él, se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares. El grupo estaba formado por un elfo de mediana edad, una mujer madura y otro más de aspecto astuto aunque era el más joven del grupo. Thor fue a acomodarse junto a Loki. Eyvindur se quedó de pie algo apartado pero no se veía incómodo.

Aquella reunión fue la peor a la que Loki hubiera tenido que asistir incluyendo aquel concejo de guerra en el que Odín terminó haciéndolo arrestar.

La reina les explicó todo lo que sabía a los maestres elfos. Loki tuvo que escuchar el relato que Rurik le contó, uno cuyos detalles ya se había repetido hasta el hastío. Los elfos interrumpieron con algunas preguntas relacionadas al tiempo de gestación y la salud del nonato. Frigga les aseguró que la última vez que lo vieron estaba en perfecto estado.

–Esto es similar a nuestra magia de sanación –explicó el mayor de todos. Aquel comentario avivó las esperanzas de la familia real. –En nuestro reino existe magia vinculante parecida. Cuando alguien es herido de gravedad y se encuentra al borde de la muerte, es posible crear un vínculo entre el caído y un hechicero de manera que la energía de este último lo mantenga con vida mientras lo curamos y mientras se recupera.

Les describieron casos de elfos con miembros cercenados, con la espina desecha, inclusive con el cráneo ajado que se habían salvado mediante aquella magia siempre y cuando la contraparte se mantuviera indemne y resistiera compartir su fuerza vital. Loki debía aceptar que los casos eran parecidos.

–¿Cuándo se agota el vínculo? –Preguntó.

–Cuando lo deshace aquel que lo forjó, que en esta situación es el bebé.

–De hecho es lo que hará. Cuando esté listo cortará el vínculo con Loki –el problema es que para ese momento el hechicero estaría muerto.

El ojiverde se cruzó de brazos mientras los elfos continuaban discutiendo. Aquella magia se realizaba en condiciones muy específicas, ninguna similar a la suya. Desgranaron para Frigga, para Thor y para él, detalles y alcances de esa magia.

–Lo que podemos hacer es abrir y extraer al infante –apuntó la mujer.

–Pero el vínculo seguiría activo, pondrías en riesgo la vida de ambos y si alguno de los dos no resistiera el otro también moriría.

–El bebé no estaría listo, no se puede sacar antes de tiempo, su corazón late porque el corazón de Loki late, separarlos implicaría que el infante moriría y seguramente arrastraría consigo al príncipe –eso mismo había dicho Rurik: "si lo matas te asesinas con ello".

–Aún es pequeño, podemos intentarlo antes de que le quite más energía, sería posible con ello que salváramos a Loki –insistió la elfa.

–Al costo de matar a su hijo. –Loki se tornó inescrutable pero vio por el rabillo del ojo que Thor negaba.

–¿Y si unen a la criatura con alguien más que no sea Loki? –Hubo silencio. La duda era de Eyvindur. –Sáquenlo cuando esté casi listo y denle la energía de otro hechicero para que sobreviva.

–No se puede, no puedes hacer dos vínculos a la vez, primero habría que deshacer su unión con el príncipe Loki –respondió el maestre más joven.

–Pues desháganlo –habló Loki frustrado. –Rompan nuestro lazo. –Todos los elfos, hasta Eyvindur negaron.

–Imposible –explicó la mujer. –Eso sería magia negra, y nadie de nuestro reino la realiza, ni siquiera sabríamos como.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre todos.

–Los norn –habló el mayor –dicen que la magia que ellos practican no es negra ni blanca, sino que sólo es –su tono de voz daba a entender que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con tal aseveración. –Si alguien sabe cómo romper el lazo entre tu hijo y tú, deben ser ellos.

–¿Pero que le pasaría al bebé? ¿Si intentamos cortar su vínculo antes de que Loki muera? –Inquirió Frigga.

–No sobreviviría –fue la respuesta.

–¿Entonces que nos aconsejan hacer? –Siguió la reina. Los maestres retornaron su discusión. Loki se fue hundiendo en su silla. Estaban volviendo sobre lo mismo. Estuvo seguro de que aquello era inútil.

–Nuestro consejo –dijo el mayor y líder de todos ellos–es que dejen que la magia fluya como debe, y al final tomen al bebé del cuerpo de Loki lo más rápido posible. –El hechicero ni siquiera reaccionó. Era la misma fútil exhortación de Rurik.

–¿Esa es su conclusión? –Habló Thor por única vez –¿dejar morir a Loki?

–Y salvar a su hijo –completó la frase la elfa.

Salvar a Engendro, dejarlo morir a él. Para eso mejor hubiera pedido consejo a Laufey.

.

El hechicero se disculpó y los dejó con Frigga, les dio las gracias por su intervención procurando que no sonara a sarcasmo y fue a refugiarse a la habitación de Thor. Se tiró en la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada del dios del trueno, la cual olía como él. Echaba en falta su antigua rutina de lecciones, intrigas de la corte, reuniones con Frigga, entrenamientos con los tres guerreros, las noches amando a Thor.

–Loki –lo llamó la voz del dios del trueno. Se incorporó.

–Dale las gracias a Eyvindur de mi parte –le pidió sin ocultar su hostilidad. –Gracias por una sentencia tan bien pronunciada.

–Sólo tratamos de descifrar una posible solución.

–Hubiera preferido que no lo involucraras. –Thor se quedó de pie sin acercársele, como si Loki fuera alguna fiera peligrosa. –Vino a la corte tan sólo a espiarnos, ya me lo imagino contándole todo esto a Larus quien se pondrá a buscarle en el acto alguna utilidad política.

–Eyvindur no actuó con malas intenciones.

–¡No seas tan confiado sólo porque te acostaste con él! –Estalló Loki. El semblante de Thor se volvió de piedra.

–Ya sé que informa a su padre de lo que acontece en Valaskialf, pero guardará silencio sobre ti, me lo prometió –Loki abrió la boca para escupir más ponzoña –deja de cuestionarlo –lo atajó Thor. El hechicero se mostró herido. –Es mi amigo, yo pedí su ayuda y con tu reacción a quien riñes es a mí. No sé bien a bien donde buscar pero si debo hacer venir maestres inclusive de Midgard lo haré.

–¿Para qué si todos te dicen lo mismo? Deja que Loki muera, salva a… –Engendro…

Thor finalmente fue a su lado. Lo tomó de los hombros.

–Ya basta. ¿Crees que no me hiere el que digan eso?

–Quiero intentar la solución que propusieron. No la de morir con grandiosidad para procrear a tu hijo. La otra, la de hacer cirugía. –Thor negó.

–Es demasiado arriesgado, podría perderlos a ambos –se rehusó Thor.

–Podría salvarme –le repitió pero el hijo de Odín se rehusó tajantemente.

–No a ese precio –su voz fue una súplica. –Hay que intentar con los norn. Hablar con Stánic.

Thor no podía escoger entre su hijo y él. Estaba empecinado en salvarlos a los dos. Lo que los elfos habían dicho confirmaba lo que Loki ya sospechaba; pero no se iba a dejar abatir tan fácilmente. Aquello estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo, y él era el indicado para encontrar una solución. Debería decirle a Thor que se rindiera y que le dejara hacerse cargo pero miró su semblante angustiado, escuchó sus intentos de confortarlo, sintió sus brazos cálidos ciñéndolo.

–Hay que hablar con Stánic –acabó aceptando.

.

El consejero había oído los rumores pero no los había creído y no se apaciguó hasta que Loki lo dejó ver su abdomen algo abultado. Se puso feliz como si fuera el abuelo de tal criatura aunque seguramente los engranes de su cabeza ya estaban calculando las implicaciones del nacimiento de ese príncipe. Hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, se permitió tocar a su pupilo, le apretó un hombro a falta de un abrazo que su forma de ser tan puntillosa no le permitía.

–No me felicites –le pidió Loki y procedió a explicarle la contraparte de engendrar esa vida. Hablaban en sus habitaciones, sólo ellos tres. El hechicero agradeció a Stánic por mostrarse tremendamente ofendido con el proceder de Laufey a quién tildó de monstruo aborrecible.

–Los elfos svartálf dicen que quizá ustedes tengan alguna magia que pueda ayudar – le dijo Thor. Frigga había hablado con ellos hasta el cansancio pero no habían tenido otra solución que dar, finalmente los maestres habían vuelto a su reino pues tenían pacientes a los que atender.

Stánic hizo memoria.

–En nuestro reino existen hechiceros que se dedican a los menesteres de traer niños al mundo. Ayudan a las parturientas cuando algo sale mal y son muy eficaces, tienen la capacidad de arrancar de las garras de la muerte a madres e infantes aún en las peores situaciones. Todas son mujeres debido al carácter de este tipo de magia, las llamamos doulas. La más sabia y hábil de todas fue la reina madre Kaarina. Estoy seguro de que si alguien podría ayudar al príncipe sería ella.

–Pero murió –habló Thor. –Fue asesinada en Ijósálfar. –El consejero asintió entristecido recordando aquel acontecimiento. –¿No hay más de ellas? Debe haber otras doulas en Nornheim.

–Sin duda pero esta delicada situación requiere de una doula versada en la más poderosa magia. Kaarina estaba instruyendo a sus nietas en esto, a Héroïque y a su prima. La pequeña no tuvo tiempo de aprender demasiado además de no tener dotes mágicas muy sobresalientes, pero la otra joven; ella era la curandera de Gerenot, su vidente y también al ser mayor debió haber aprendido mucho más de Kaarina. –Thor se mostró entusiasmado. –Hasta donde Héroïque y yo sabemos ella está en Alfheim todavía.

–¿Cómo se llama? –Inquirió Thor –por Ygdrasill daré con ella a toda costa.

–Karnilla –dijo Stánic. El consejero fue despedido. Acababa de irse cuando Thor ya estaba convertido en un huracán de energía. Loki vio la resolución en su rostro. Saldría corriendo a Alfheim de inmediato.

–¿Cómo vas a hallarla? La viste una vez cuando te apresaron en Ijósálfar. ¿Recuerdas su rostro? –Thor negó.

–No voy a buscarla a ella –aclaró. –Al que debo encontrar es a Hagen, seguro siguen juntos –Thor abrió la puerta y llamó a un paje en el acto. –Tráeme a Adalster –le ordenó. –Él fue el último en verlos –aclaró.

–Thor –Loki lo vio llamar más sirvientes, quería que Fandral se reportara de inmediato, quería que prepararan su armadura, quería a Tanngrisner listo para partir de inmediato, inclusive envió un mensajero a Heimdall, le pidió transmitir un mensaje para Dgeir, necesitaba un informe de la situación de Alfheim de inmediato. –Thor –volvió a empezar Loki –quiero ir contigo.

–No –ya veía venir eso.

–Hagen tiene preferencia por mí, si yo aparezco es posible que se muestre y además es más factible que yo lo convenza de guiarnos a su prima que tú.

–¡Dije que no! –bramó Thor. –Por una vez Loki, por una vez no te me lances a la yugular y muéstrate de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Cómo quieres que te lleve a Alfheim? Eso es territorio jötun, si te detectan se nos echaran encima para entregarte a Laufey, además ya no tienes toda tu magia y te has debilitado, no te pondré en peligro y esa es mi última palabra.

Loki se amilanó. Fandral llegó en ese momento. Thor le explicó en pocas palabras que se iban a Alfheim, que alistara una compañía de pocos hombres y que le transmitiera esas noticias a los otros guerreros y a Sif para que cubrieran sus obligaciones en Asgard durante su ausencia. Le dijo todo en tono de su general no de su amigo y el espadachín no preguntó motivos ni detalles, partió al punto a cumplir órdenes. Luego de Fandral llegó Adalster. El príncipe tubérculo se mostró solícito, Thor hizo que le llevaran un mapa de Alfheim y para variar el hijo de Giselher se espabiló y con gran detalle le explicó a Thor la ruta que siguió en su viaje al lado de Hagen y Karnilla. Le contó todo lo que pudo sobre ella corroborando lo que dijo Stánic acerca de que se trataba de una poderosa hechicera.

–Dijeron que tenían un plan para ocultarse de los jötun y de los aesir, uno tan bueno que hasta Loki lo aprobaría pero no me dijeron cuál era –el aludido estaba sentado con mirada ausente pero en ese momento se fijó en Adalster. –Siempre hablaban de ti en términos de amigos –aclaró.

Thor le dio las gracias y lo dejó ir. Su ayuda de cámara volvía con su escudero el cual recibió instrucciones para ir a la armería y tomar lo necesario para combatir en climas gélidos. Las disposiciones avanzaban con velocidad.

–Debo avisar a mi padre y a mi madre –le dijo presto para irse pero parecía que igual y eso lo hacía con un heraldo y no personalmente.

–El fuego del dragón –le dijo Loki tratando de contenerlo. –Si Hagen se convierte en dragón y te quema no habrá forma de salvarte, te recuerdo que aunque te trajeran con presteza de vuelta a Asgard ya no tengo mi magia.

El dios del trueno se acercó a él y tomó sus manos.

–Lo sé, pero antes te dije que no hay nada que no haría para sacarte de este trance y lo mantengo. Correré el riesgo –lo besó fugazmente en los labios y lo soltó para irse. –Además, espero que le sigas gustando a Hagen tanto como antes –dijo con cierto fastidio.

Cuando el hijo de Odín cerró la puerta tras de sí Loki se encontró incómodo en el silencio de la habitación, pasaron los minutos sin que reaccionara. La sensación de haber sido él quien había empujado a Thor a la locura de meterse en un reino jötun a buscar a uno de sus peores enemigos hizo presa de él. Se sintió como un miserable. Se puso de pie, debería detenerlo, rogarle que se quedara con él pero algo lo frenó. Como si respondiera a su angustia Engendro se movió en su interior. Loki se quedó sin aire, nunca antes había percibido el movimiento de la criatura que llevaba consigo. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento las luces del Bifrost a la lejanía le indicaron que era tarde para retener a Thor a su lado.

–Lo siento –le dijo a la nada. –Por todo –una de sus manos se posó en su vientre y el hijo de Thor se calmó bajo su tacto.

.

Tras la partida de Thor, el tiempo que no le dedicaba a su consorte, Loki se lo dio a la reina Frigga. Luego de la manera en que se habían separado el resentimiento del hechicero parecía haberse apaciguado. Permitía que Harma lo revisara sin protestar por ello, dejó que Frigga tocara su vientre aunque Engendro no se movió para su abuela; incluso se mostró dispuesto a verificar como marchaban los preparativos de la habitación destinada al infante. Thor no les escribía, pasaron los días y lo único que recibieron de Alfheim fueron noticias provistas por Heimdall. No eran muy alentadoras pero Loki ya se esperaba que Karnilla no fuera fácil de encontrar. El portero les dijo que la búsqueda era casi desesperada, que Thor tenía a medio Tonsberghus removiendo cielo y nieve buscando. La reina contemplaba a quien le era como un hijo, su semblante a pesar de todo permanecía sereno.

–Si alguien puede encontrar a esa condenada norn es Thor –le dijo a Frigga.

La reina parecía intuir culpa en esas palabras pero Loki no se avino a relatarle que habían reñido antes de que Thor se fuera. Entretanto el Padre de Todo permanecía alejado y en silencio.

.

La muerte de Oleg fue inesperada. Cayó sobre la familia de Starkag con crudeza, sin duda para ellos, los acontecimientos en palacio no eran sino de pruebas de fortaleza. Oleg había perecido en las mazmorras durante un motín. Los einheriar habían ayudado a los carceleros pero demasiado tarde pues Oleg yacía en un charco de sangre. No supieron bien a bien quien fue su asesino, pero su muerte fue prontamente vengada pues todos los amotinados fueron despachados durante la batalla con los guardias. Por deferencia a su rango, el mismo Ertan había acudido a las alcobas de Starkag para relatarle lo sucedido sin importar lo impertinente de la hora.

Sif recibió la noticia estoica pero no por ello le dolió menos la muerte de su primo.

Volstagg y Hogun habían acudido al funeral, aunque sabía que lo hacían en deferencia a ella, no por genuino aprecio por el difunto. Todos se habían ido ya. Sif seguía ahí parada mirando las estrellas, hacia más de una hora que la barca que condujera a Oleg al otro mundo se había perdido en lontananza. No lloraba, ella era una guerrera y las lágrimas las reprimía a fuerza de voluntad. No recordaba ya la última vez que se había permitido estallar en llanto. Era extraño el sosiego que había encontrado en ese momento. En la corte se daba por hecho que era infértil. Su madre, e inclusive su paciente y benévolo padre, le recordaron su deber de dar herederos al trono de Asgard. Un deber que se hacía más acuciante debido a la gestación de Loki, pero ella no tenía intenciones de hacer nada por cumplir. Thor era más su amigo que nunca y así le gustaba, no tenía el mínimo deseo de yacer con él buscando concebir. El duelo por Oleg al menos le permitiría un poco de paz. De pronto un manto le cubrió los hombros. Se giró al instante y se encontró con Hogun.

–No te escuché acercarte.

–Debe ser porque nunca me fui –le dijo él. –Perdona pero me quedé mirándote.

–¿Cómo podría perdonarte eso? –le dijo Sif envolviéndose más en aquella prenda que olía a él. Se quedaron callados como solían hacer. Ella exhaló pesadamente y rompió aquel silencio. –No voy a tener un hijo de Thor –le contó. –Nunca –se giró hacia él.

–Sif…

–No digas nada acerca de mis deberes –lo frenó. Él nunca le había reprochado el que hubiera accedido a la boda con Thor a pesar de sus sentimientos, y esa noche no sería la noche en que eso cambiaría. –Una palabra de consuelo por favor –le exigió sabiendo que era una egoísta por siempre contarle todos sus pesares y obligarlo a cargarlos junto con ella sin darle nada en retribución. Ni siquiera se habían tomado de las manos una sola vez.

–Haz lo que debas hacer –ella negó, eso no era suficiente para darle fuerzas y continuar. –Tú me entiendes mejor que nadie –le aclaró él mirando el mar –sabes que me gustaría decirte que hagas lo que quieras hacer pero no puedo. Decirte algo así equivaldría a traicionarte, no puedo avivar tus sentimientos por mí.

Sif era una criatura orgullosa y eso último, lo cual él daba por cierto aun cuando ella jamás lo hubiera admitido despertó su vena aguerrida.

– ¿Avivar mis sentimientos por ti? No me trates como si fuera una adolescente locamente enamorada a la que no debes darle alas –él sonrió. –¿De qué te ríes?

–¿Entonces cómo debo tratarte? ¿Cómo una adolescente locamente enamorada a la que sí debo darle alas? –Sif no entendía bien a bien porqué de repente estaba molesta con él. O quizá sí, quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que no podía dar un hijo a su legítimo esposo porque estaba enamorada de él. O quizá no fuera nada de eso y todo se resumiera a no soportar saber que él la quería pero que nunca haría nada por demostrarlo, que los dos seguirían haciendo lo que era correcto a sus rangos y a sus respectivas situaciones y el muro invisible que los separaba jamás se rompería.

Le dio la espalda y se fue, pero la mano de Hogun en su brazo la frenó. Se volvió sorprendida por su osadía pero se quedó quieta cuando él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó.

–No lo hagas –le dijo Sif pero cuando Hogun le pidió sus labios no se los negó.

.

Frigga había vuelto a sus habitaciones, había acudido al entierro de Oleg. Era una pena la manera en la que el joven había encontrado su final. Suspiró, esa noche no cenaría con ninguno de sus hijos. Uno estaba muy lejos tratando de salvar al otro; y el que quedaba en casa debía estar durmiendo ya, agotado por la carga de gestar un hijo contra su naturaleza. La reina fue recibida por su doncella quién le ofreció prepararle un té. La reina se lo agradeció y fue a su estudio. La barrera que vedaba ese recinto fulguró un instante cuando entró. Se acomodó y tomó un libro, era un volumen de cánticos y oraciones. Desde que Loki había vuelto de Vanaheim con la terrible noticia de que podía morir, ella oraba cada noche, pidiendo a las nornas que el destino escrito no fuera el de perderlo.

Los minutos se escurrieron entre sus manos, iba a dar por terminado su día cuando Jyana entró.

–Su alteza Sif desea verla –que la valquiria se presentara a esas horas y sin acordarlo previamente era toda una sorpresa. Esa era otra persona por la cual Frigga estaba muy preocupada últimamente. Se daba cuenta de que el matrimonio entre Sif y Thor le causaba gran dolor a ambos, sabía que la guerrera no cesaba en ser vituperada, cuestionada e inclusive blanco de crueles burlas. Frigga accedió a verla, al mirar su semblante la reina supo que su nuera deseaba hacerle alguna confesión y le pidió a Jyana dejarlas a solas. En cuanto la doncella se marchó Sif se lanzó a los brazos de la reina como nunca había hecho.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le inquirió la reina acariciándole el cabello como a veces hacía con Loki y con Thor, cuando los veía atribulados.

–Necesito de tu sabiduría –le dijo Sif –sé que no debería decirte esto pues eres la madre de aquel a quien llamo esposo pero… –la guerrera se mordió los labios y recobró la compostura. –Perdóname mi reina, es tarde y vine a perturbar tu descanso.

–Sif –le habló Frigga casi con severidad –te tengo en muy alta estima y si tal cosa es recíproca te pido que me relates el motivo de tus pesares, te prometo que no traicionaré la fe en mi persona que te llevó a venir aquí.

La valkiria se dejó caer a sus pies y habló. Le contó que estaba prendada de alguien, que esa noche lo había besado con todo el amor que no encontraba en brazos de su esposo, que su unión con Thor si era estéril pero se debía a la falta de interés de ambos, y que sentía que ya no podía seguir con aquello. Frigga estaba consternada por semejante revelación pero abrazó a Sif y le aconsejó conservar la prudencia y no permitir que su pasión por otro hombre la empujara a cometer el fatal error de ser infiel. Por lo demás la reina le aseguró que entendía la fuerza de sus sentimientos y que haría todo lo posible por ayudarla. Y lo haría, por Siofua lo haría.

–Encontraremos una solución –le dijo.

.

Estaba a solas en sus aposentos cavilando culpa. Siempre dijo que sus acciones estaban encaminadas al bienestar de su familia. El día en que se anunció el compromiso de su hija con Thor, Olenna supo que había logrado el propósito de su vida, pues quién habría mejor para su Sif que el heredero al trono. Cuando se enteró de que habría un segundo consorte, fue la más indignada, aunque su enojo no alcanzó proporciones catastróficas debido a que se trataba de un hombre. Creyó que Thor lo desdeñaría, o que el rey terminaría por anular el matrimonio debido a que el jötun no podría tener hijos... ¡Y ahora estaba gestando al heredero de Asgard! Había escuchado que Thor le había pedido aquello, le gustaría preguntarle al dios del trueno si aquello era verdad. Esos escabrosos pensamientos la abrumaban pero el peso de la culpa que caía sobre ella no se debía a Sif, ni a Loki. Sino a Oleg.

Desde su encarcelamiento no lo había visitado, se distanció para minimizar el daño que el arresto del joven le causó a la reputación de su familia. Inclusive le prohibió a Danna ir a visitarlo, pues estaba intentando convertirla en prometida de Adalster, un partido con mayor valía que Bran. Su sobrina había acatado la resolución y a Oleg lo abandonaron. Olenna pensó que sería lo mejor y que llegado el momento podría conseguir su libertad, sus planes se vieron interrumpidos pues en la corte empezó a decirse que cuando Oleg intentó matar a Loki, ya sabía lo del hijo del dios del trueno y que aun así actuó en su contra. Eso era absurdo pero había que ver lo que la gente era capaz de inventar. Tiempo, sólo necesitaba tiempo. Pero ya no lo tenía, nunca lo tendría.

Dijeron que fue un accidente, pero aquello no era verdad, fue un asesinato. No le cabía la menor duda.

Le resultó sumamente triste el escaso número de deudos que acudieron a despedir a un joven valeroso. Starkag intentó consolarla pero al final se recluyó a solas. Sentía que le debía a su sobrino el vengarlo de alguna manera en compensación por haberlo dejado solo a su suerte. Su doncella irrumpió sacándola de su duelo por un momento.

–Mi señora, lo busca un hired, Soren hijo de Sven, dice que fue amigo del capitán Oleg –ella se enjugó las lágrimas e indicó que se le permitiera pasar. El nombre no le sonaba y tampoco reconoció al joven que se presentó ante ella. Era alto, de cabellos castaños y rasgos afilados, un rostro más entre los de todos. Le hizo una reverencia pero mantuvo su distancia.

–Lady Olenna, fui compañero de armas de Oleg, tuve la ventura de combatir a su lado en Alfheim, vine para transmitirle mis condolencias por su deceso –ella asintió, nadie más se había presentado para decir eso. –Lamento mucho la falta de respeto de mis compañeros al no acudir al funeral. Créame que muchos querían hacerlo pero no desean granjearse un problema con Ertan de la guardia de palacio –una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Olenna y eso pareció carcomer la conciencia de Soren.

–Mentira, al que le temen es al príncipe Loki –masculló ella. Soren se puso lívido pero asintió.

–Es cierto, el temor mantiene a raya a quienes podrían haber elevado sus voces para clamar por la libertad de Oleg. Dicen que lo que hizo fue un crimen pero yo y muchos otros creemos que lo que hizo fue lo justo. Un extranjero no debería ser nuestro príncipe, un hombre no debería tener el afecto del príncipe Thor.

–¿Y dónde están esos de los que hablas? Lo dejaron cargar con la culpa de todo –ella estalló en llanto pues era uno más de aquellos que criticaba.

–Lo sé y lo siento mi señora –Soren se comportó acorde a su rango y no se acercó más –fue un error de nuestra parte pero al menos yo estoy dispuesto a enmendarme. La muerte de mi amigo no puede quedarse así. Debemos vengarlo. –Ella negó –debemos ser valientes.

–Calla, Heimdall puede estarnos escuchando, Loki está preñado y hablar de matar a un inocente se castiga.

–La muerte no es la única solución –habló Soren apretando los puños. –Conozco gente que podría ayudarnos.

–¿Exactamente a hacer qué?

–No puedo hablar más mi señora como dijo el portero podría estarnos oyendo. Lo lamento –se disculpó y pidió permiso para irse.

–Quizá en otro momento podamos hablar con más calma –completó Olenna.

.

Fue en Alfheim donde Thor se enteró que el primo de Sif había muerto dentro de las celdas. Fandral comentó que sin duda era culpa de los carceleros, pues era obvio que los prisioneros no querrían entre ellos a alguien que fue ex einheriar y menos a uno como Oleg. Thor supo que Sif estaría triste con aquella noticia, debió de haberle enviado alguna carta pero la búsqueda que llevaban a cabo le impidió pensar en palabras de consuelo y decidió que lo compensaría cuando estuviera frente a ella.

El viento gélido golpeó sus mejillas. Les había dicho a sus hombres que buscaban a la prima de Hagen, y no les mintió en cuanto al propósito de aquella misión: Ayudar a su hijo a nacer. Los hombres asintieron con gravedad pero ninguno de ellos había visto antes a la mujer, así que el dios del trueno no tuvo más que decirles que hicieran de cuenta que buscaban a Hagen.

–Debe ser la mujer más fea de los nueve reinos –dijo uno de ellos.

Les hizo una seña a sus hombres para que continuaran el trayecto. Contaban con exploradores alfh otorgados por Dgeir y estaban cerca de Akureyri, era la quina población que visitaban. Habían explorado los bosques aledaños a las contiendas que tuvieron con la guardia de Adalster en busca de señas de fogatas o de pisadas aunque hacía tanto tiempo que fue difícil hallar un rastro, habían hablado con campesinos en zonas que no aparecían en los mapas de Alfheim y buscado las costas congeladas del reino. En más de una ocasión, Thor había sobrevolado buscando en las zonas inaccesibles para los caballos pero volvía con Fandral después de terminar pues no estaba haciendo una búsqueda desordenada aunque fuera presurosa. Se habían encontrado con patrullas jötun que les lanzaban miradas hoscas sin entender qué hacían ahí pero hasta el momento no habían tenido percance con ninguno de ellos. Thor tenía intenciones de hablar con el gobernador de esa zona, los anteriores se habían mostrado amables con ellos pero no tenían ni idea de a quién buscaban y empezaba a temer que le ocultaban al príncipe norn y a la hechicera, así que hizo correr la voz de que no dañaría a Karnilla ni a quienes viajaban con ella. También prometió una recompensa por cualquier información que pudieran darle de los norn.

Les dieron hospedaje en Akureyri, aun cuando Thor prefería no parar, debía dejar que sus hombres y los caballos descansaran un par de horas antes de volver a montar y adentrarse en la tundra. El gobernador les había ofrecido su casa pero Thor se había negado a ello, no querían que pensaran que era un visita política pues más bien era un asunto personal, y el hecho de que una patrulla jötun empezara a seguirlos le tenía fastidiado. Eran los únicos huéspedes de la tasca, pues la conquista de Alfheim impedía que sus habitantes recorrieran la zona como en antaño. Mientras bebía vino especiado, notó que un hombre lo miraba intensamente y después de un momento, se acercó a él.

–Príncipe Odínson –le dijo con tono nervioso y sin encontrar otra fórmula. –Tengo información que tal vez te sea de utilidad –añadió. Thor dejo a sus hombres comiendo y le indicó al hombre que tomaran otra mesa para platicar. No era el primero que se acercaba con la idea de la recompensa pero pocos habían dado información en verdad útil. –Estaba viajando hacia Tonsberghus, pues es el único sitio donde los jötun no tienen poder, cuando vi un resplandor en la lejanía. Me acerqué arrastrándome entre la nieve y… vi al príncipe Hagen. –El hombre calló como esperando una reacción por parte de Thor el cual no se veía sorprendido, le hizo un gesto de que siguiera. –Aquel resplandor se debía a que se estaba convirtiendo en dragón aunque parecía que le costaba gran esfuerzo y dolor. Junto con él estaba una mujer que no puede ser otra que la buscas.

–¿Hace cuánto tiempo los viste?

–Hace dos semanas. Y otra cosa príncipe, ella se puso a dibujar en la nieve con sus manos, hizo un círculo con símbolos y cuando terminó el dragón le escupió fuego durante mucho rato. Yo no entendí que hacían pero la nieve no se fundía y el ambiente no se calentaba. Al final aquel círculo quedo prendido como brasas y luego se abrió– no sabía cómo explicar lo que vio –pues se abrió un hueco en el aire, como un túnel, no sé –Thor estaba tenso, no tenía magia pero había crecido escuchando a su madre con atención cuando hablaba de ella; temió que Karnilla hubiera creado un portal a otro mundo –desaparecieron en el aire –maldijo por lo bajo. –Me acerqué y eso que ella dibujó seguía ahí y no se borró.

Thor se levantó de la mesa y volvió donde Fandral.

–Págale a este hombre –le dijo Thor. Fandral lo miró un momento pero acató lo que le decía. Cerró los ojos pensando en su próximo movimiento. No podía rendirse. –Y luego haz que venga con nosotros, quiero que nos guíe –indicó.

Quería ver el círculo que la bruja había hecho, tal vez Heimdall, que sabía de ese tipo de cosas, pues el Bifrost dejaba marcas similares, pudiera saber a donde llevaba. Mientras salían de ahí, él cavilaba. Trataba de dilucidar qué haría su padre en su misma situación. Una vez, tiempo atrás, cuando había luchado contra Cul y no pudo derrotarlo; su padre había acudido al único que tenía todas las respuestas: Ygdrasill. Le había ofrecido un ojo a cambio de la sabiduría, y el árbol del mundo le mostró el camino. Si fuera necesario haría lo mismo.

.

La noche caía cubriendo con su manto Asgard. Olenna contemplaba el espectáculo del sol poniéndose. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y percibía el peso de la ropa sobre ella, el cosquilleo de sus cabellos sueltos sobre su cuello, el vacío en su estómago y un sabor amargo en los labios. Normalmente ella no actuaba directamente, desde las sombras murmuraba y conjuraba, tiraba de los hilos adecuados para hacer cumplir sus deseos pero esta vez no había sido así.

–Por ti querido Oleg –le dijo a su sobrino ausente. –Mañana es el día. –Sabía que Loki saldría de paseo, había comprado al caballerizo y a un montón de siervos para que le informaran si el hechicero ordenaba prepara su caballo. No podían sustraerlo de Valaskialf y menos de sus nuevas habitaciones tan cercanas a las de la reina.

Se había entrevistado un par de veces más con Soren, se habían visto fuera del palacio a hurtadillas. El hired le reveló algo inusitado, tenía contactos en Jötunheim, gente que de alguna manera le había hecho llegar un mensaje; el rey Laufey quería de vuelta a Loki a pesar de todo, aseguraba que no lo lastimaría debido al hijo que esperaba que a final de cuentas era su nieto. Olenna estuvo de acuerdo con todo ello, lo mejor no era intentar asesinar al hechicero, aquella solución de enviarlo de regreso a su reino era mucho más piadosa para con el inocente que llevaba en su vientre. El problema estibaba en que era imposible usar el Bifrost para tal cometido. Ella tuvo la solución a ese pequeño inconveniente. La puerta de Eldgjá.

–Yo puedo hacerlo –aseguró Soren –juro por la memoria de mi amigo que puedo llevarlo hasta esa puerta, el problema serían los guardias que la custodian.

–Eso déjamelo a mí, muchos lo aseveran pero no estoy acabada, aún conservo influencias, tan sólo debes hacer que esa serpiente esté en la puerta el día y la hora que acordemos –le aseguró. Soren asintió enfáticamente. Ella no le preguntó detalles, entre menos se dijeran era mejor, si la mirada de Heimdall reparaba en ellos era mejor guardar ciertas cosas dentro de cada uno. –Gracias –le dijo Olenna, Soren le hizo una reverencia. Estuvo tentada de darle la mano pero al final no lo hizo, estaban en una tasca concurrida donde nadie parecía reparar en ellos pero era mejor conservar las formas.

La última vez que se vieron ella le tendió un mensaje. La fecha era el día siguiente, la hora era el mediodía. En ese momento sería el cambio de guardia. La puerta estaba custodiada por media docena de hired, serían reemplazados por un grupo leales a ella, soldados que apreciaron a Oleg y que odiaban tener que servir a un asqueroso gigante de hielo, uno que los tenía en deshonra a todos. Incitó su odio hacia Loki y además los colmó de oro. Lo único que debían hacer era permitir al hechicero pasar por aquel umbral y nada más. No quería que lo atacaran o lo lastimaran. Su parte estaba hecha, tan sólo restaba confiar en Soren.

–Mi señora –su doncella interrumpió. –El general Starkag la llama –ella asintió y se quitó algo de pesar para salir al encuentro de su esposo. –Y además, hay un mensaje para usted –la doncella le tendió una nota. Ella la tomó y la despidió, al quedarse sola nuevamente la desdobló. En el papel había una sola línea: "Todo está dispuesto, tenemos un aliado inesperado". Sonrió al tiempo que se la guardaba, destruiría aquel papel luego de cenar con su familia.

.

Aquella mañana Radha preparó todo en las caballerizas. Loki había decidido ir de paseo. Cuando hubo alistado los arreos, regresó a buscarlo a sus habitaciones. No estaba listo y Ull le ordenó de malas pulgas que averiguara el porqué de la demora y le pusiera fin a ello. Radha entró a los aposentos de Loki y se encontró con que se había quedado dormido. Lo despertó aunque si hubiera sido por él, lo hubiera dejado continuar con su sueño. Loki se dio prisa en estar listo.

Loki arreó a Tanngrijos y el caballo de batalla aceleró el paso. Debido a Engendro no se podía dar el lujo de partir a la carrera, el riesgo de caer del caballo era alto, y aunque el hijo de Thor era defendido por su magia la ausencia de esta misma lo desalentó de actuar imprudentemente. Ull le seguía el paso y varios metros atrás iba Radha. El paje se había vuelto como su sombra en ausencia de Thor. Iban rumbo a Gladsheim aunque no llegarían tan lejos. El sol estaba en lo alto iluminando Asgard, alejando cualquier sombra del ánimo del hechicero. Thor aún no daba con Karnilla pero Loki tenía esperanzas.

Radha seguía a su señor. El caballo que el dios del trueno le regalara era demasiado veloz aun cuando ni siquiera estaba corriendo con toda su formidable potencia. El gigante de hielo que iba con ellos se mantenía a la altura con facilidad. A Radha no le había parecido bien aquella idea de salir a cabalgar pero jamás se atrevería a llevarle la contraria a Loki. Si se tratara de cualquier noble encinta le habrían prohibido terminantemente aquello, pero tratándose del hechicero, la reina había consentido.

Tanngrijos viró hacia el mar, la playa que lindaba era pedregosa. Las patas del caballo levantaban agua conforme avanzaba. Radha azuzó su montura para acercárseles, pareciera que su señor y su amigo dialogaban algo que no llegó hasta oídos del paje. Alcanzó a ver un brillo verde envolviendo al hechicero el cual se expandió alrededor de ellos como una burbuja que alcanzó inclusive a Radha. Loki aún conservaba magia y ahora la estaba usando, Radha se preguntó para qué. La situación le gustaba cada vez menos. Llevaban una hora cabalgando cuando en la lejanía atisbó una torre la cual era bañada por las olas del mar. Tal como temía, Loki y Ull se dirigieron hacia allá, desconocía lo que era ese sitio pero se veía amenazante.

Loki desmontó ante lo que evidentemente era un puesto de guardia, al verlos acercarse los guardias se dispersaron de manera ordenada y sin dedicarles ni una mirada. Su señor parecía desconcertado por ello.

–¿Por qué se fueron? –Preguntó en voz alta. Radha bajó de su caballo y se acercó.

–Qué más da. Querías evitar una confrontación –le dijo Ull. Junto a la torre había una cueva.

–Príncipe, príncipe regresemos –casi le rogó Radha.

–Espérame aquí –le ordenó Loki y se dirigió a examinar esa boca de lobo. Radha se miró los pies nervioso. Su general se había ido hacía casi un mes, antes de que partiera el paje se lo había topado. "Vigila de mi parte a Loki" le había dicho en medio de su prisa por irse.

–Se lo prometí –se dijo Radha –le dije que lo cuidaría –no se lo dijo en voz alta pues se quedó pasmado cuando el heredero al trono le había hablado con tanta familiaridad pero sí que se lo había prometido en su corazón. Aquello le resultaba demasiado extraño e intuía que algo iba mal, así que haciendo acopio de valor sacó la espada que llevaba sujeta a los arreos del caballo y se acercó.

Radha sintió que la temperatura disminuía gradualmente conforme se acercaba a la entrada de la cueva la cual se abría oscura ante ellos. Loki levantó una mano resplandeciente e iluminó un pasaje estrecho y accidentado. El paje se quedó sin habla, había hielo en aquel lugar y al fondo se vislumbraba una puerta altísima.

–Príncipe Loki –el aludido le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias.

–Te dije que me esperaras –le soltó fastidiado.

–Príncipe, ¿qué pasa? –Loki no se molestó en darle una explicación pero hasta Radha había escuchado del pasaje que conducía de Asgard a Jötunheim, y hasta un necio como él podía deducir que se encontraban en la entrada a ese lugar. –¿Te irás de vuelta a tu reino? –Lo increpó como nunca lo había hecho.

–Soy un aesir, este es mi reino –lo atajó Loki y el enojo en su voz silenció a Radha. Loki apagó su mano aunque aquella barrera verde seguía alrededor de ellos.

–Me voy pues –dijo Ull.

–Que Fimbulvert te guíe, ten cuidado –habló Loki.

–Lo tendré pero… –Ull se miró las manos y pareció abatido –perdóname pero no me voy solo –el hechicero dio un paso atrás. –Me ordenaron llevarte conmigo. –Loki negó.

Ull fue a sujetarlo pero lo que agarró fue una ilusión la cual se desvaneció ante el tacto del gigante, el verdadero surgió a unos metros tratando de evadirse hacia Tanngrijos. Sus movimientos habían perdido la agilidad de antaño y en dos zancadas Ull lo alcanzó de la ropa.

–¡Traidor! –Aulló Loki sacando una daga. Forcejearon pero el hechicero llevaba las de perder, el gigante le arrebató la daga y la lanzó lejos.

Ull soltó a su amigo dando un alarido cuando el tajo de la espada de Radha le cayó en un brazo. El paje volvió a levantar el acero pero el gigante le asestó una patada que lo lanzó por los aires.

Radha se dio contra una roca aturdido, estaba viendo borroso y se había quedado sin aire, tenía las costillas rotas. Aun así intentó volver a levantarse. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando todos los insultos que conocía contra Ull. Vio al gigante levantar por la ropa a Loki el cual intentó generar su daga de hielo la cual no funcionó ni remotamente. Se estaban gritando algo en su idioma natal, súbitamente Ull lo soltó y cuando Radha tuvo la loca esperanza de que el gigante dejaría ir a su príncipe, éste le propinó un golpe en la cabeza que lo derribó inconsciente.

–¡No! –Ull cargó al hechicero con facilidad y corrió hacia aquella cueva que engulló a ambos dejando tras de sí a un Radha al borde de la desesperación.

.

Frigga estaba en sus aposentos con Héroïque. La pequeña dominaba ya suficiente asgardiano para darse a entender sin ayuda de su mentor. Estaban ellas dos leyendo en silencio. A la reina le gustaba la compañía de su protegida. Súbitamente entró corriendo un miembro de su guardia. Sköll, quién la cuidaba apostado cerca de ella se levantó de inmediato. El semblante de su soldado daba a entender que algo grave ocurría.

–El paje del príncipe Loki está aquí pide hablar con urgencia con la reina –dijo sin pausas, ella lo hizo pasar de inmediato.

–Alteza –Radha entró sujetándose los costados dolorido, no hizo reverencias y en cambio estalló en llanto –se lo han llevado –habló.

–Serénate muchacho. ¿De quién hablas? –La voz templada de Sköll le imbuyó un poco de calma a Radha. Se pasó la manga de la ropa por el rostro.

–A Loki, Ull se lo llevó.

Frigga se cubrió la boca con una mano.

–¿A dónde? –Sköll empezaba a perder la paciencia.

–A Jötunheim –la reina ató cabos rápidamente.

–La puerta Eldgjá –le dijo a Sköll, el cual se precipitó hacia la salida de la sala gritando órdenes entre las que figuró el alertar a Ertan y a la guardia de inmediato. La reina se quedó con Radha el cual parecía estatua viviente. Entre balbuceos Frigga le sacó toda la historia y luego envió por un sanador que lo atendiera.

Dejó todas sus ocupaciones y se hizo escoltar hasta el observatorio del Bifrost. Heimdall ya la esperaba. La saludó con una reverencia y antes de que le formulara alguna pregunta el guardián habló.

–Está en Feigefossen, su padre lo hizo encerrar, aunque sigue inconsciente no le han hecho mayor daño –Frigga suspiró aliviada. –Antes no pude verlo, usó una barrera para evitar mi mirada –el guardián no dijo más pues equivaldría a criticar esa desconfianza que Loki le había demostrado desde siempre y el secretismo con el que siempre se manejaba.

–Envía un mensaje a Thor –le pidió la reina.

.

Se quedó pensativo sobre el trono de Feigefossen. Ull, el que siempre consideró leal a su segundo hijo, había llegado al castillo con un obsequio que él no le había pedido: Loki. Laufey lo agradeció con un gesto y lo volvió a recibir en su reino después de haberlo desterrado, el chico demostró alivio en el rostro. No era más que un chiquillo en busca de la aprobación de un adulto, por eso Laufey no le dio más importancia. En cuanto a Loki, mandó a que le encerraran en su habitación aunque debió de haberlo puesto en las mazmorras por lo que había hecho, pero decidió ser clemente por el heredero que iba a otorgarle a Jötunheim.

Por supuesto que había sabido que su plan funcionaría. Decepcionado de Hildetand cuando aún era un niño, había decidido que el futuro no estaba en procrear con alguien de su misma raza, sino buscar a alguien más fuerte. Cuando halló a Járnsaxa supo que aquello podría funcionar. Nadie hablaba de la vanir en público, si acaso su nombre estaba escrito en la heráldica familiar pero nada más. Recordaba que igual que Loki había hecho entre los aesir, ella había mudado de apariencia a una semigigante de negros cabellos, para así ser apta para unirse a él. Laufey pensó que con tal despliegue de poderes por fin obtendría un heredero del cuál sentirse orgulloso.

Y había nacido Loki. Járnsaxa, al ver sus intenciones homicidas hacia el niño, le juró que era un foreldrar con la capacidad de tener hijos cual doncella, y fue por eso que Laufey se detuvo. Ella le había contado todo sobre aquella maldición vanir, pues él mismo no podía verlo de otra manera, y que la magia curativa era su signo distintivo. Ya que no era enteramente gigante, su segundo hijo sería adecuado para alguien de otro reino. Laufey no quiso inmiscuirlo con otro gigante, pues no quería repetir el mismo error, si no lo habría unido con Hildetand. El chico creció como pudo en el reino de hielo, sin que hubiera indicios de esa magia curativa que Járnsaxa había augurado. Escéptico, Laufey lo había abandonado en manos de Hildetand, sabía que su hijo mayor trataba con desprecio y violencia al menor pero aquello le tenía sin cuidado, podría haberlo matado y le hubiera dado igual. El día en que aquella dichosa magia que lo señaló como foreldrar se manifestó, Laufey recobró el interés en Loki.

El concilio de los reyes le permitió sopesar sus opciones. A Jötunheim, reinos como Nornheim y Asgard lo habían desangrado en los valles, en las planicies, en todas las contiendas habidas pero lo que él no pudo conquistar con espadas, su hijo lo haría con caricias. Así Laufey entraría por matrimonio en los reinos que no logró tomar. Eligió a Hagen porque Nornheim se acercó primero pero cuando Odín dejó el orgullo de lado, no tuvo ningún reparo en cambiar Nornheim por Asgard.

Pensó en su nueva situación. Odín quería quedarse con su guerrero, por eso había dado la ciudadanía a Loki. Laufey culparía a Ull, aún más, si querían la cabeza del secuestrador, él no tenía ningún problema en entregárselas pero no iba a devolverles a Loki. Lo había visto cuando lo llevaron ante él, tenía el vientre pronunciado. Sólo debía fingir que tanto Loki como aquel niño habían muerto durante el parto, lo cual no era una mentira tan grande pues al menos uno de ellos iba a morir. Aún no sabía cómo lograría burlar al portero de Odín pero una vez que naciera su pequeño vengador, lo mandaría a Alfheim para que estuviera escondido durante su entrenamiento.

Está vez por fin lo había logrado. No pudo evitar sonreír contento al pensar en ello, pero tras un segundo la desazón detuvo aquel gesto. No sabía por qué pero sentía que había sido demasiado sencillo. Aún recordaba como Loki se rebeló en Alfheim, como le había atacado y usado el cofre de los antiguos inviernos sin problemas cuando él jamás le permitió en el pasado ponerle ni siquiera un dedo encima, también se le antojaba extraño el que alguien como Ull, que no era el más brillante de su pueblo, hubiera podido sustraer a Loki sin que el hijo de Odín le volara la cabeza de un martillazo. No, no estaba bien, un negro presentimiento se alojó en su mente.

.

Su celda era su antigua habitación.

Había despertado en su lecho hacia varios minutos, no tenía conocimiento del viaje ni de la hora en que arribaron a Jötunheim. Quien le había depositado en su cama lo hizo con cuidado y consciencia pues le había arrebatado las dagas que siempre llevaba consigo. Loki rebuscó en su ropa, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando encontró que aún tenía aquel pequeño libro de pastas negras que jamás dejaba. No se lo habían quitado pues para nadie más resultaba valioso.

No los veía pero estaba seguro de que había guardias apostados en la entrada. Esperó quieto en su antiguo lecho a que llegara algún heraldo con la orden de acudir frente a su padre pero una hora después el único que entró fue un siervo para dejarle una bandeja de comida para él, sin ninguna palabra o una mirada. Lo mismo se repitió varias horas después cuando llegó la hora de la cena.

–Quiero ver a mi padre –le dijo al sirviente –o háblale al general Kjolen, dile que demando ver al rey –le repitió. Kjolen era el equivalente a Starkag, pero el sirviente había recibido órdenes de no responder a nada pues ni siquiera le hizo caso.

Lo dejaron varias horas a solas. Loki no estaba excesivamente preocupado, sabía que su padre no le haría daño porque estaba interesado en su nieto, aunque quizás eso no lo libraría de que lo hiciera azotar, sin embargo era un riesgo que asumió cuando fraguó aquello. Estaba seguro de que Radha habría regresado a palacio a contar lo que había sucedido, para eso le había permitido acompañarlo. Ull debió de haber sido recibido por Laufey con beneplácito, así que decidió no dedicarle un segundo pensamiento a su amigo.

Estaba en una jugada arriesgada que podía terminar con su muerte, pero para poder vengarse tenía que apostarlo todo incluido a Engendro. Era la contienda final, se había ocupado de alinear todas las fichas, y cada una se había movido conforme a lo que él esperaba; estaba algo nervioso porque el siguiente movimiento correspondía a Odín, y el Padre de Todo seguía siendo alguien a quién no podía manipular ni prever del todo. Se tranquilizó pensando en la cara de Laufey al momento en que supiera lo que iba a hacerle. Lo que Loki había ideado maduró con la sentencia de muerte sobre su cabeza, y no era un simple berrinche, ni puro odio podrido. Eran ideas sensatas, claras, bien planeadas. Laufey le iba a pagar lo que le hizo, aunque no fuera él quien se cobrara las venganzas.

Se quedó dormido sin que tuviera noticias de su padre pero despertó a mitad de la noche sobresaltado por no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. A partir de ahí no pudo conciliar el sueño. Este castigo basado en silencios era nuevo para su padre y podría haberlo asustado en el pasado pero ya no.

La escasa luz de la mañana se coló por las nubes cerradas de Jötunheim. Las ventanas de su habitación no se cimbraban, lo que significaba que no había ventisca en el exterior. Antes de que un sirviente ingresara con una nueva ración de silencios hoscos, entró Kjolen.

–El Rey Laufey le ordena acudir a su presencia –dijo el general.

Se levantó, aceptaba con ganas pues estaba harto de encontrarse ahí sin enterarse de lo que sucedía. Le escoltaron varios guardias que al principio le dirigieron, sin poder evitarlo, una mirada al pronunciado vientre antes de sumirse en su papel de guardianes estoicos. No se dirigieron a la sala del trono sino a una de las piezas aledañas en las que igualmente podían tratarse asuntos relacionados con el trono. Feigefossen no era un palacio tan grande como Valaskialf pero los salones eran mucho más alargados, las esbeltas columnas parecían dedos y las vetas azules del mármol blanco parecían venas. En las paredes había cincuenta antorchas pero las que estaban encendidas no llegaban a la docena, de manera que las sombras danzaban por el suelo e invadían los rincones. Sus pisadas resonaron en el piso, aún más, podía escucharse el sonido del viento. Su padre estaba ante una mesa y desayunaba. Los ojos de Laufey lo escudriñaron como quién observa detenidamente una pieza para estimar si realmente valía lo que había pagado por ella.

No había nadie más en la estancia, ni siquiera su hermano. No le indicó que se sentara pero de todos modos Loki lo hizo. Laufey en cambió le hizo una seña con un dedo que significaba que deseaba una de esas barreras de privacidad, Loki se rió pero la hizo por los viejos tiempos. Cuando activó el conjuro impidiendo que Heimdall escuchara y viera lo que sucedía ahí, notó que el tono verde desfilaba delgadamente, esa magia pronto iba a desaparecer.

Las primeras palabras que cruzaran, decidirían el resto del tono de la plática.

–Te dije que no deseaba verte con esa apariencia, por mucho que ahora seas aesir, estás en Jötunheim y por tanto eres jötun y yo tu rey –inició Laufey. Cierto, se lo dijo pero hacía tanto tiempo que Loki casi lo había olvidado.

–Esta es mi verdadera faz –rebatió Loki. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que Laufey decidiera algo como era su físico, no a esas alturas.

–Me haces difícil tragarme la ira –dijo Laufey.

–Deja de hacerlo, o te ahogarás. –Laufey no respondió a ello, en vez de eso prefirió lanzarle una larga mirada –¿quieres que llame a Kjolen para que me encierre de nuevo o me azote? Si no me vas a decir algo más, te dejaré para que medites tú solo la discusión –le retó.

Su padre en cambio soltó una risa.

–Eres increíble Loki. Parece que no te importa de verdad que esté iracundo contigo. Me has relegado ante tu nueva ciudadanía asgardiana, te has ocultado tras Odín y te has negado a acudir a mí, me has traicionado y decepcionado.

–¿Yo te he decepcionado a ti? Tú me has decepcionado toda la vida. Yo que era parte de tu familia, yo que podría haber sido rey fui enviado a otro país como consorte porque así te convenía. Hubiera gobernado bien, aun cuando sólo fuera mitad jötun me habrían temido, en Nornheim, en Svartálfheim, en Asgard, ¡por todos! –explotó. –Así que bien podrías hacer lo que siempre haces cuando algo sale de tu control, nada. –Su voz estaba impregnada de odio. –Tú me engañaste a mí, me mentiste acerca de los poderes de mi madre porque deseabas un heredero digno de ti ¿esto es lo que querías, no? –Aun las prendas holgadas de aesir no ocultaban su estado.

–Si. Eso es lo que quería. Si ella no me hubiera asegurado que tendrías capacidades únicas como hechicero te hubiera asesinado desde el momento en que naciste. Puedes agradecerle a ella tu suerte –dijo, pero era imposible que Loki sintiera odio hacia su madre, igual que tampoco nunca sintió cariño por alguien a quién no conoció. –Estarás confinado a tus aposentos, sólo tendrás visitas regulares de los arcanos. Ahí te quedarás hasta que nazca la criatura, sé que vas a morir cuando lo haga pero es un precio que estoy más que dispuesto a pagar. –Parecía en verdad contento. –En cuanto a Odínson, ya veré que haré para aplacarlos pero no creas que los aesir te librarán de tu destino, a veces me pregunto qué le hiciste al dios del trueno para que te apreciara.

–Me lo follé, padre –respondió Loki. Laufey se puso rojo de ira. –Odín no va a impedir que su hijo venga por mí. ¿No has notado que no he desempacado en mis habitaciones? Es porque mi estadía en verdad va a ser corta. –Loki apoyó su cuerpo en la silla, sus manos tomaron los brazos de la misma y se acomodó como si fuera a tomar impulso. –Antes de irme, me voy a dar el tiempo para explicarte la situación en la que te has metido, dices que encontrarás la manera de aplacarlos pero lo que ignoras es que el rey Odín quiere romper la tregua que los ha mantenido unidos pues ya no te necesita. Y ahora, me tienes retenido en tu reino y ellos también quieren a la criatura que llevo dentro, además de que ahora soy uno de los suyos, no necesita más excusa para atacarte –dijo con una sonrisa –si no hay noticia aún de ellos no es porque no les importe, es porque tu guarnición en Alfheim debe haber sido tomada sin que tú siquiera te enteraras –presagió.

O al menos eso esperaba, de todos modos no dejó que su voz no trasluciera nada que no fuera seguridad en cada una de sus palabras.

–Te aseguro que valdrá la pena lo que sucederá de aquí en adelante –tuvo que detenerse porque la expresión de su padre no podía ser más desconcertada. Cuando Ásta le habló de aquellos hired y su lealtad hacía Oleg, se le había ocurrido una idea, tuvo que esperar al momento propicio para ponerla en marcha. Sí, él había apañado el asesinato de Oleg. Aún recordaba la satisfacción de Ull cuando le dijo que le permitiría darle el golpe de gracia. Antes de que sus ilusiones desaparecieran había transformado al gigante y a él en guardias, juntos incitaron la revuelta. El siguiente paso fue muy claro y muy fácil, él fingió ser Soren para acercarse a Olenna, él había sugerido lo que debían hacer y ella actuó por su cuenta. Todo con tal de llevarlo de vuelta a Jötunheim de una manera que no pudiera interpretarse más que como un complot de Laufey. Lo que ni Olenna ni Ull sabían y Loki sí, era que aquello iba a desatar una guerra entre los dos reinos. –Yo lo planeé –dijo muy satisfecho de sí mismo. –¿Creíste que te dejaría que hurgaras en mí como si fuera carroña? –Inquirió.

Laufey se puso en pie intempestivamente y sin ningún anuncio lo golpeó en pleno rostro. Cayó de la silla con gran estropicio y la barrera se rompió en miles de pedazos. Laufey levantó la vista pero pareció que le importaba poco aquello, amagó una patada pero se frenó, no quería dañar al infante. Su hijo escupió sangre y se limpió los labios partidos con el dorso de la mano. El rey lo sujetó del cabello y lo puso en pie.

–Ganas me dan de abrirte, sacarte a ese niño y dejar que te mueras en tu propia sangre –dijo más que dispuesto a proceder de esa manera, tan sólo bastaría una orden.

–No te lo recomiendo, no puedo usar mi magia curativa y aún más, estoy enlazado con el niño, si me matas él morirá, si me lastimas, lo mismo pasará –dijo Loki confiando en que su madre no le hubiera contado que Engendro estaría protegido por su magia y que Laufey bien podría torturarlo y nada le pasaría a su nieto.

Laufey se refrenó, pero a penas duras. Dejó caer a Loki, podía ser que su hijo no fuera el más fuerte guerrero, nunca sería además uno de los gigantes más altos del reino pero desde luego que era un hijo de mala cuna con la lengua más rápida y despierta que Laufey había tenido la desgracia de padecer.

–No juegues conmigo, se me puede agotar la paciencia –tuvo que decir.

–Qué pena que no se te haya agotado antes –dijo Loki girándose para ponerse en pie.

De pronto un heraldo entró sin aliento. Consciente de que su presencia podía causarle la muerte por interrumpir tal reunión se apresuró a hacer un saludo.

–Mi rey –dijo pero se quedó callado al instante, parecía buscar las palabras que no le salían con rapidez –tiene que ver esto –dijo finalmente. Aquella sala no contaba con ventanas hacia el exterior así que Laufey se trasladó a los balcones exteriores seguido de Loki que también deseaba averiguar lo que sucedía.

El espectáculo sucedido en las planicies fuera de Feigefossen era la luz del Bifrost golpeando la tierra. Del portal salieron raudamente diversas huestes marchando en filas ordenadas, poco a poco tomaron filas en posición de batalla. A pesar de la lejanía Loki distinguió a los hired apostando sus largas sarisas al frente, a los ulfhednar poniéndose por detrás de ellos. Avanzaron a paso de andadura, hombro con hombro, escudo con escudo, con las lanzas hacia adelante, empujados por el redoble obsesivo de los tambores hasta que quedaron a una distancia casi imprudente de la primera muralla de la fortaleza. La luz no cesaba, Odín debía haber vaciado los campos de entrenamiento, entre las doradas armaduras asgardianas se distinguían cotas de malla plateadas y escudos redondeados, eran los alfh. La marcha de los soldados resonaba en la distancia. Sin perder el tiempo empezaron a montarse las máquinas de asedio, eran monstruosidades de noventa pies de altura, el sonido apabullante de los martillos les llegaba a pesar del viento. No vio rostros, estaban demasiado lejos pero casi podía jurar que las figuras más altas eran de Bran y de Volstagg.

De pronto el cielo se cubrió de nubes tormentosas, las cuales, como si siguieran el ánimo de su dios, empezaron a relampaguear, y Loki supo que Thor había llegado. No podía verlo, claro estaba, pero podía sentir el ambiente electrificado.

–Siempre has querido enfrentarte a Asgard, esta es una buena oportunidad para demostrar toda esa valentía de la que siempre presumes –dijo Loki. Espolear a su padre para que fuera a la guerra no podría ser difícil pero en el fondo Loki sabía que era un cobarde y que le tenía miedo a un enfrentamiento directo con Thor, ya no mencionar al mismo Odín.

–Calla, antes de que haga que te amordacen –ordenó Laufey. Y sin embargo su rostro sólo mostró lo viejo que realmente era. –Llama a Kjolen y a Hildetand; manden un mensaje a Alfheim, quiero saber cómo están las cosas allá –ordenó el rey al heraldo que salió presuroso. Miró entonces a Loki. –No eres mi hijo.

–Al contrario. Soy más tu hijo que Hildetand, pero no te preocupes yo también odio la comparación –dijo Loki sin apartar la mirada de las huestes as y alfh que seguían aumentando en número. –¿No es hermoso? –Le preguntó a su padre.

La mirada de Loki estaba ensombrecida por completo en tinieblas de muerte y destrucción. Y esa, sólo era la primera parte de su maquinación.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.


	11. Capítulo XI

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS

.

CAPÍTULO XI

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora:<strong>

**Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre. Cuencas Vacías, gracias, gracias, sin ella este capítulo no hubiera sido posible, agradezco tus escenas de batallas emocionantes y tu amor incondicional a cierto dragón negro que lo ha traído de vuelta. Agradezco igualmente a las personas que me han dejado review (y que además puedo responderles directamente) y a quiénes se han sumado dándole un favorite o un follow. Gracias a quienes lo han leído desde su inicio como a los que se han sumado a lo largo del fic, también a quienes lo leen de manera anónima, lo recomiendan con sus amigas, usan sus vacaciones para leerlo por completo y a quiénes leen lo que pongo en esta sección xD. Sus palabras de aliento nos animan. ¡Saludos a Sonora! **

**Agradezco a Loki por la oportunidad de hacer que vuelva la guerra, como la echábamos de menos. **

**Por último. En este capi nuestros héroes pasan por Hel. En la mitología la reina de ese sitio es hija de Loki, pero aquí nos apegamos al comic donde no está emparentada con él por sangre. Y también aquí llega Karnilla, =) Es canon y los poderes que le dimos de hecho sí son de ella (yey!).**

**Sólo me queda decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo y que nos veremos el próximo fin de semana. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, Mpreg, Thorki, traiciones, sangre, tripas y libertades creativas. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XI

.

Heimdall había transmitido el mensaje de Frigga: "_Vuelve, te necesitamos en Valaskialf_", a través de un heraldo. Thor sabía que su madre jamás lo llamaría si no tuviera una razón para ello, mucho menos cuando sabía que estaba en la búsqueda desesperada de la bruja norn. No hizo esperar al correo con una respuesta escrita, ni estuvo dispuesto a dejar a sus hombres varados en Alfheim.

–¿Qué dice? –Preguntó Fandral.

Thor le dejó leer la nota. No decía en realidad mucho, por ello mismo le preocupó.

–Volvemos a Asgard –les informó. Los ulfhednar se aproximaron, tomando la posición para ser transportados por el portal. –Heimdall –lo llamó Thor. La luz del bifrost cayó sobre ellos.

En el observatorio Heimdall le lanzó una mirada significativa que Thor no supo interpretar, pero no le dijo nada, el guardián se apostó a la entrada a Asgard a contemplar las estrellas, o si acaso a alguien con suma atención. Aquella extraña forma de comportarse, le hizo a Thor recorrer el camino al palacio con rapidez, ni siquiera se despidió de sus hombres ni les dio las gracias por la búsqueda, algo que no era propio de él.

Su madre le había convocado con premura pero como siempre, primero acudió a sus aposentos para saludar a Loki. Los nobles y sirvientes con los que se encontró, le dirigieron miradas de sorpresa y a más de uno lo vio murmurar cosas inteligibles, algo estaba sucediendo en Valaskialf, algo que posiblemente no le iba a gustar. Al entrar a sus habitaciones, le extrañó que no apareciera Radha a recibirlo, se detuvo ante la puerta de la recámara.

Dudó. Trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose que Loki estaría al otro lado dormitando sobre un sillón, con aquel libro de pastas negras que a últimas fechas siempre tenía con él, a punto de caérsele; y que en cuanto lo despertara, le lanzaría una mirada enojado por haberlo hecho. Empujó la puerta, pero encontró en cambio a su madre aguardándolo.

Frigga, que lo conocía bien, lo había esperado directamente en dónde sabía que le iba a encontrar.

–Hijo. –La esperanza de que Loki estuviera ahí se desvaneció ¿es qué acaso mientras él estaba en Alfheim se había adelantado el parto? El miedo le atenazó el corazón. –Me gustaría que hubiera una manera de decir esto que no te provoqué dolor pero no la hay, así que seré directa: Loki se encuentra en Jötunheim. Su padre le secuestró con ayuda de Ull hoy en la mañana, Heimdall asegura que está bien, no le han hecho daño a él ni a su hijo –soltó de un tirón.

Thor se desconcertó, cerró los ojos digiriendo las palabras de su madre. El temor que sintió en un principio dio paso rápido al enojo, soltó de golpe el Mjölnir quebrando el piso.

–¿Cómo pasó? –Quiso saber. Su madre le habló de Radha y las heridas que Ull le propinó, que fue el mismo amigo de Loki quién le había secuestrado, inclusive que Heimdall le había visto atrapado pero ileso en su alcoba de Jötunheim. Thor apretó los puños. –¿Dónde está mi padre? –Inquirió con la rabia bullendo dentro de él.

–En los campos de entrenamiento –le respondió Frigga.

Thor abandonó sus aposentos rápidamente. Los einheriar con los que se encontró se quitaron de su paso y nadie osó cruzar una palabra con él. Mientras caminaba maldijo a Laufey por no dejar en paz a Loki, por seguir interviniendo en su vida cuando no tenía cabida ya en ella; se enfadó con su propio consorte porque siempre desconfiaba de todo y de todos y no había podido prever que su amigo le traicionaría de esa manera, con los hired por no haber impedido tal acción y consigo mismo por no haber estado ahí. Su humor trastocó el clima de Asgard, la tormenta se desplazó por un cielo surcado por inocentes nubes que sucumbieron ante el encono del dios. Encontró a su padre mirando los campos de entrenamiento justo cuando el sabor amargo de su propio coraje le inundaba la boca. No había nadie en adiestramiento, los soldados corrían presurosos de un lado a otro preparándose. Odín reparó en él, se giró con lentitud. Iba ataviado con armadura.

–Partimos a Jötunheim mañana a primera hora –le dijo sin más. Desde luego que nada pasaba sin que Odín lo supiera. –Starkag ha partido ya con una fracción de berserkir hacía Ostlandet, van a tomar Alfheim y a pasar por armas a la guarnición jötun. Le he dado la orden a Bran de preparar tanto a los alfh como a nuestros propios guerreros, mandé a tus amigos a formar al ejército. Jötunheim es el reino más difícil de asediar, necesitaremos a todos nuestros hombres –dijo girándose a ver el balcón. –Deberías alistarte –añadió.

–Yo estoy listo –dijo Thor. Las disposiciones de su padre en cuanto a marchar contra Laufey le agradaron. –Aprovecharás el momento para hacer la guerra –le dijo de pronto. No pudo evitar tener la certeza de que su padre tenía la excusa para atacar a su antiguo aliado. Aquella afirmación hizo que el Padre de Todo le prestara atención, por un momento le vio un brillo en los ojos.

–Desde luego, eso deseo. Tu madre anhela que traigamos de vuelta a aquel al que llama su hijo, y a nuestro nieto de cualquier forma, y tú…

–Cazar a Laufey como a un perro –dijo. Tenía intenciones de cumplir las promesas que le hizo a Hildetand.

.

Odín salió del bifrost tras que su ejército lo hiciera. Tras su partida había dejado una serie de disposiciones que Frigga como regente tendría que atender, tales como investigar que sucedió en la puerta de Eldgjá, pues no consentía que sus fronteras no estuvieran a salvo. Starkag había triunfado en Alfheim al tomar desprevenidos a los jötun que no habían sido advertidos de las acciones de su rey, le había prometido a su general que Alfheim sería suyo como regente en lo que Adalster terminaba su formación en Asgard para después casarlo con su sobrina Danna, y así algún día los sobrinos de Starkag serían reyes alfh. Era su recompensa por tantos años de lealtad.

Habían levantado únicamente una tienda para el concejo de guerra, el campamento como tal no se montaría sino hasta que las máquinas estuvieran emplazadas. Odín no era tan intransigente como los otros reyes pensaban, le había dado un día a Laufey para enviar un mensaje acerca de Loki pero al ocultar el paradero del joven aun cuando era consciente de que Heimdall podía verlo, no había hecho sino afianzar la decisión de marchar a Jötunheim. Una vista del ejército asgardiano llamando a sus puertas podría hacer a Laufey recobrar la cordura, como también recordarle las derrotas que Asgard le había granjeado.

Ordenó que los segundos capitanes se encargaran de mantener al ejército en formación mientras convocaba a su concejo, esta vez invitó a los tres guerreros y a Lady Sif. Su secretario personal tendió un mapa sobre Feigefossen, tenían distintas versiones sobre él mismo pero este último era una interpretación que Odín ordenó a sus bibliotecarios extraer a Vill y Ull provechándose de su gran amor por la arquitectura, lo habían hecho con pláticas inocentes y luego fueron dibujando las impresiones que daban con sus detalles. Feigefossen era inexpugnable. Nunca había sido tomada. Estaba constituida por un castillo rodeado de un muro interior, y un muro exterior forjado en hielo, en mármol y en bronce. Tenía una entrada frontal principal y algunas más pequeñas esparcidas por sus murallas. A su alrededor se levantaba Utgard, la capital del reino. A la llegada de los aesir los habitantes se apresuraron a refugiarse tras los muros del castillo. Odín había ordenado que descendieran sobre la planicie, pues a un costado de la fortaleza se hallaba un precipicio que desembocaba en un mar helado.

–Hay dos grandes problemas –inició Bran –el cofre de los fríos de los cojones y sus malditas bestias. Una de ellas puede asesinar a veinte guerreros impunemente antes de que la hagamos caer. Aquí está su criadero, tienen suficientes para destrozar toda la falange hired y no dejarnos volver a emplazar la maquinaria –dijo señalando el punto donde se encontraban.

En realidad había tres problemas como Odín recordaba. Lo difícil de asediar Jötunheim no eran sólo los habitantes y las duras construcciones sino que el clima del reino jugaba en contra de quienes intentaban conquistarla. En época de tormentas nevadas era imposible sobrevivir, y de no tener provisiones, estas no se podían obtener arrasando los poblados aledaños. No podían asediar Feigefossen, si planeaban entrar por la fuerza, aquella guerra no podía durar años, ni siquiera meses.

Devolvió sus pensamientos a lo que su general decía, aguardó a que Thor se ofreciera a matar aquellas bestias para estar más cerca de conseguir liberar a Loki, una acción precipitada que Odín hubiera rechazado pero en cambio no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado silencioso, demasiado enojado como demostraba claramente el clima, su proceder no le hizo creer que decidiera ser mesurado sino que estaba iracundo como jamás le había visto, Odín debía encauzar su ira.

–Tal vez –inició Sif –hay una manera en que las bestias nos sean útiles en vez de perjudiciales.

De pronto la cortina se abrió, un ulfhednar asomó interrumpiendo a la valkiria.

–Rey, un heraldo jötun trae un correo –le informó.

Odín mandó a quitar los papeles que estudiaban. El gigante llevaba un pergamino que Bran tomó en nombre de su rey y leyó en voz alta. Laufey deseaba hablar sobre las razones por las cuáles Odín, contraviniendo su alianza, llevaba la guerra a sus tierras. Deseaba una plática entre ellos dos únicamente, sin generales ni hijos. El Padre de Todo le hizo una seña a su secretario para que a su vez le entregara un pliego con sus propias peticiones que tenían listo de antemano por si la situación se presentaba.

–Si Laufey desea hablar conmigo, aceptaré su invitación si a quién envía para pactar la reunión es al príncipe Loki. Le doy el día de hoy, de no hacer caso a esta petición, el único diálogo que tendremos será mediante las catapultas –dejó en claro.

El jötun pareció ofendido y asombrado. Se quedó parado esperando que quizás Odín añadiera algo más que decirle a su rey que aquellas palabras, pero se marchó presuroso cuando Thor hizo amago de ponerse en pie. La tienda se quedó en silencio, el dios del trueno ni siquiera se había levantado.

–No tenemos tiempo –dijo Thor por fin. Odín tenía conocimiento de lo avanzado de la gestación de Loki a través de Frigga, su nieto debía estar por nacer. –No lo va a devolver –añadió Thor con voz lúgubre.

–Es verdad –aceptó el Padre de Todo, le agradó que su hijo lo supiera porque así se enfrentaba a la realidad. Laufey había emprendido una acción desesperada al sustraer a Loki de Asgard de esa manera, llegado a ese punto no podía retractarse y aunque lo hiciera, era demasiado tarde porque Odín había decidido no darle una segunda oportunidad. La primera se la dio cuando asesinó a Hibald. –Lady Sif, continúa con lo que estabas diciendo –le cedió la palabra.

.

Su padre ordenó a los guardias que le llevaran de vuelta a sus aposentos mientras él se encargaba de los ases. Loki se dejó llevar sin oposición. Una vez dentro, abrió una ventana para contemplar una parte del ejército asgardiano, la demás quedaba oculta por la fortaleza. Una fracción del ejército terminaba la construcción de los arietes y catapultas, mientras que el grueso de las filas empezaba a dar voces, a rugir con una sola entonación, golpeando sus escudos con las espadas o con las lanzas. Loki jamás había estado en un castillo sitiado y ahora comprendía la desazón de los norn en Ijósálfar y de los alfh en Ostlandet. La visión del poderío del ejército asgardiano no era cualquier cosa, sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

Meditó los sucesos futuros. Odín ordenaría su devolución, Laufey haría tiempo con los heraldos pero no obedecería, posiblemente se reunirían, dialogarían entre ambos reyes, hasta que colmaran la paciencia de Thor que no dejaría que pactaran nada que no significara libertad para él. Era él la llave de una nueva tregua entre ambas naciones pero lo que Loki deseaba era que aquella guerra terminara mediante las armas y que no hubiera ningún tratado, podía asegurarse de eso de una sola manera: que la afrenta fuera tan grave que no se pudiera resanar sino con sangre. Como si las nornas escucharan sus plegarias, las puertas de su alcoba se abrieron y su hermano apareció. Hildetand se quedó paralizado en el dintel hasta que se animó a entrar y le observó de esa manera que a Loki tanto le molestaba. Loki hizo un esfuerzo para crear una barrera para impedir a Heimdall mirarlos, el brilló de sus manos se extendió por la alcoba y su cabeza punzó.

–¿A qué has venido? –Le preguntó Loki.

–No lo sé –reconoció su hermano sorprendiendo por una vez al aesir. –Cuando padre me contó que los asgardianos te hicieron uno de los suyos y te desterró del reino, me alegré. Y ayer no entendí cómo es que no impidieron a Ull traerte en contra de tu voluntad, pensé que era porque en realidad no les importabas y ahora están a las afueras para a reclamarte. He intentado convencer a nuestro padre para que te deje marchar pero está empecinado en negarse, para mí, no vales una guerra –le dijo.

A Loki le alegró por un momento la necedad de su padre.

–Es porque eres corto de miras –dijo Loki. –Laufey no me quiere a mí, quiere a quien llevo dentro –y al decir esas palabras colocó una mano sobre su vientre, como si Hildetand no lo hubiera notado. –Siempre ha querido un sucesor digno de él, y no luzcas sorprendido porque eso ya lo sabías; cree que obtendrá un guerrero portentoso si espera un poco más y por ello está dispuesto a sangrar el reino –le explicó.

–Entonces en cuanto lo escupas, te va a matar –dijo Hildetand. Su hermano no estaba al tanto de las consecuencias de aquella magia, y Loki no tenía ningún deseo de explicársela.

–Y a ti igual –dijo, y luego se rió –si no eres leal, si no te inclinas ante el próximo heredero de Jötunheim, también te cortará la cabeza. ¿Para qué te querrá si obtendrá lo que siempre ha deseado? –lo aguijoneó.

Hildetand apretó los puños molesto, se movió de la puerta y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Loki. Colocó cada una de sus manos en el alfeizar de la ventana. Miró hacia el exterior, podía empujar fácilmente a Loki si así lo deseaba, desde esa altura no quedaría mucho de su hermano menor.

–Podría matarte ahora mismo y veríamos si la discusión acerca del próximo rey de Jötunheim continúa –le dijo con gesto cruel. Loki descubrió que a pesar de sus palabras, no le tenía ya el mínimo temor a su hermano.

–Tú y yo sabemos que en realidad eres incapaz de matarme –dijo con voz cansina –y si reunieras el valor para hacerlo, por asesinar a su pequeño sucesor, Laufey te decapitaría y los asgardianos no dudarían ya en atacar. O si Laufey no te matara por darle muerte a su nieto, sería porque un heredero débil es mejor que no tener ninguno, ¿y qué adquirirías sino un reino destruido? Eso considerando que pudieran ganar esta guerra –auguró. Hildetand jamás había podido ganarle en una discusión, no iba a ser ese el día en que lo consiguiera. –Aunque hay una tercera opción –añadió poniendo mayor interés en su hermano, y descubrió que Hildetand le prestaba atención.

Empujó a Hildetand suavemente con una mano y éste se apartó de la ventana sin impedirle volver al interior de sus aposentos.

–Ayúdame a escapar. Soy el único que podrá convencer a Thor y a Odín de marcharse de Jötunheim sin causar ningún daño al que será un día tu reino. Algún día gobernaré Asgard así que no tengo ningún interés en continuar siendo el segundo heredero de… esto –dijo barriendo con la mirada la que anteriormente había sido una estancia digna de un príncipe pero que en Valaskialf no era nada. Vio a Hildetand pensarlo. –Laufey no tiene porqué saber que fuiste tú, yo nunca se lo diré –añadió riéndose.

–Está bien –aceptó por fin Hildetand.

.

Hildetand estaba al tanto de que su padre había querido otro sucesor porque no estaba orgulloso de él, por eso trajo a Járnsaxa a Jötunheim y tuvo un heredero con ella; aunque al final lo que resultó fue una decepción más grande para Laufey. Pese a ello, Farbauti jamás perdonó a la vanir y cuando Laufey la asesinó, no hubo día en que no le dijera que habría que enviar al hijo junto con la madre. De haber querido, pudo haberlo hecho, a Laufey parecía no importarle el destino de Loki pero Hildetand no olvidaba que aquella lastimosa criatura continuaba siendo su hermano, además era demasiado pequeño para provocar un verdadero daño. Si le ayudaba a escaparse en ese momento no era por instinto de protección sino porque Jötunheim no era el lugar de Loki, debía irse, y si era verdad que podía detener a los asgardianos de continuar con la guerra, lo prefería a tenerle ahí amenazando con aquella brujería extraña que llevaba en su vientre.

Antes de urdir el plan de escape, tuvo que soportar la furia de su padre al saber que su general Ásgeir había sido muerto por los ases, con lo que habían perdido Alfheim y no tenía tiempo ni hombres para enviarlos a recuperar aquel reino. Fue déspota con el heraldo que había enviado y maldijo a Odín por sus palabras y órdenes. La declaración de guerra iba muy en serio.

El mejor momento para ayudar a Loki a escapar era antes de que la contienda iniciara así que ordenó a los guardias que lo custodiaban, que se sumaran en la defensa de las murallas. Nadie nunca osaba desafiar sus órdenes y ese momento no fue la excepción. Le hizo una seña a Loki que saliera. Su hermano le siguió en silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decirle al otro, sólo en una ocasión le hizo un gesto de qué esperara mientras unos soldados pasaban hacia la salida exterior. No es que Hildetand temiera que los viera, es que prefería que nadie los observara juntos evadiéndose. Se sintió aliviado cuando terminaron de descender hasta las mazmorras. En esa zona había un pasadizo que llevaba al exterior del lado del acantilado. Era peligroso desfilar por el borde pero Loki era menudo y no pesaba lo que un gigante, así que podría hacer el recorrido en pocos minutos. Apoyó el hombro sobre el codo y forzó la entrada secreta, adentro era una boca de lobo pero se podía sentir el viento frío que indicaba por donde había que ir.

–El ejército asgardiano está hacia el sur –le indicó, no tenía nada que advertirle de la salida, Loki ya la conocía. Miró a su hermano, lucía cansado y por un momento Hildetand pensó que se iba a caer. –Esto es todo –añadió con una despedida que deseó fuera la última.

Extendió una mano para tomarlo del hombro y hacerlo caminar, pero cuando lo hizo, Loki desapareció. Lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo halló, miró el pasadizo, juraría que escuchó unas pisadas corriendo a través de él.

.

Cuando había visto las tropas ases y alfh tomando posición para atacar el castillo que lo vio crecer había sentido un nudo en el estómago. Se había pasado toda la vida deseando venganza, cobrarse mil humillaciones y maltratos; ofrendar en el altar de su odio litros de sangre jötun, y de preferencia la de su padre. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Thor lo amaba se sintió feliz de una manera que nunca antes había sentido, pero en su momento no supo si era porque él también amaba a Thor, o por el sexo que lo tenía alucinado, o por la forma en que su vida parecía ir tan malditamente bien por una vez. Cuando supo con convicción que Thor lo amaba aquella felicidad se vio contaminada por una nueva certeza.

–Haz que Thor mate a Laufey –le dijo su niño interior y él se negó. Thor era todo luz y, a pesar de sus arrebatos de lujuria, cierta inocencia. Si Loki lo empujaba a matar a su padre mancillaría a la persona que amaba. La asquerosa sangre de Laufey mancharía sus manos de forma indeleble y además, si alguien iba a quitarle la vida a ese hijo de mala cuna sería él, inclusive tenía el discurso preparado para el momento en que le sesgara la maldita cabeza. Pero aquello no maduró.

Loki se aplacó, se puso a estudiar para ser un buen príncipe consorte, se concentró en odiar menos a Laufey y querer más a Frigga, se olvidó de Hildetand y las palizas que le dio, se olvidó de Járnsaxa y su muerte impune y mejor salió a cabalgar en Tanngrijos. Mejor se dedicó a hacer el amor con Thor desaforadamente hasta que hubo días en que no supo donde empezaba él y donde terminaba Thor. Se dedicó a ser feliz y dejó por la paz la oscuridad de su alma.

Y entonces apareció Engendro. Vino a recordarle que de una retorcida manera le pertenecía a Laufey, a decirle que seguía siendo parte de un ardid en contra de aquellos que quería, a ponerle fecha a su ejecución, a destruir su magia, deformar su cuerpo y a erigirse como una barrera entre Thor y él. Y Loki volvió a odiar a Laufey.

–Haz que Thor mate a Laufey –volvió a ser el grito clamoroso y desgarrador emergido de su ser.

Aun así cuando vio el ejército asgardiano no pudo regocijarse ni regodearse con su éxito como lo ameritaba. Y eso fue porque le faltaron fuerzas para hacerlo, porque toda su inteligencia, su determinación y su rencor los tenía concentrados en llevar a cabo aquella traición. Robarle el cofre de los antiguos inviernos en la guerra, no hacía sino asegurar la derrota de su padre.

El brillo azul que despidió el cofre fue como un faro que iluminó su determinación. Se había separado de Hildetand en cuanto salieron de la alcoba para ir a buscar la reliquia. Siempre había sabido donde estaba y para obtenerla no tuvo que pelear con los gigantes que custodiaban aquel tesoro, ni siquiera tuvo que entrar en la cámara, sólo le bastó con sentir su poder para convocarlo a sus manos donde ahora brillaba. A Loki le parecía irónico que justo lo hubiera obtenido con el hechizo que usaba para desnudar a Thor.

Sacó de sus ropas el diario negro, las palabras que antes le habían dado aliento le hicieron entender una cosa, si su problema era la muerte pues debía hablar con la reina de la misma. Tenía que viajar a Hel. No fue fácil saber cómo hacerlo. Stánic, sin tener la intención, le narró cómo Hagen pactó con Surtur y de ahí supo que tenía que buscar en los textos norn, no en los aesir. Su pequeño diario negro tenía el encantamiento para hacerlo pero era verdad que él no tenía la magia para abrir un portal y ese fue un verdadero problema hasta que habló con Eyvindur. El elfo le contó sobre la confluencia de los ríos y de la necesidad de una reliquia, y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se dirigió al único lugar donde no habría nadie en ese momento, la biblioteca. En antaño su refugio. Trazó las runas en el piso que le llevarían a Hel, sostuvo en alto el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y lo hizo funcionar para que energizara el portal. Con la fuerza del cofre no tenía que usar la propia, sin embargo una vez que las runas empezaron a brillar, Loki supo que tenía que echar mano de lo último de magia que le quedaba. Cantó el hechizo para abrir el portal y pronto se trazó un sendero que terminó en un vórtice. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás antes de cruzarlo.

El viaje por el portal lo hizo sentir que su cuerpo se fragmentaba antes de volver a unirse. Perdió el sentido de orientación. Se sintió enfermo, buscó asideros pero no encontró ninguno y se desplomó. Instintivamente se sujetó el abdomen el cual percibía tirante y rígido. La náusea se instaló en su cuerpo subiendo por su garganta. Se sintió extraño, como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo. La habitual energía que fluía por su ser, su intuición, el cosquilleo en sus manos en cada hechizo; todo se había ido. Su magia se había extinguido, casi por completo, en aquel último esfuerzo de cruzar a ese reino, excepto por su aspecto aesir el cual conservaba.

Abrió los ojos, estaba tumbado sobre el yermo mirando un cielo rojizo teñido de nubes tormentosas. No tenía fuerza para moverse así que se quedó dónde estaba con el palpitar de su propio corazón retumbando en los oídos, la vista borrosa y los miembros pesados.

Hacía calor, el aire se sentía enrarecido y el aullido de los lobos le dio la bienvenida al reino de Hel.

–¿Es una mujer? –Inquirió una voz rasposa pero femenina que se escuchaba distante. –Está preñada.

–Sea lo que sea es un intruso, denle muerte –respondió otra voz.

Loki trató de incorporarse, debían ser las temibles dísir. Las valquirias que hacia eones habían traicionado a Bor, cometiendo el crimen de devorar a los aesir que debían conducir al Valhala. Su sempiterno castigo fue el destierro de todos los reinos, vagar como espíritus hambrientos consumiendo las almas de los desdichados que llegaban a sus manos; hasta que Hela les dio cabida en su reino. Habitantes de cuerpos putrefactos y carcomidos por el tiempo. Y ahora hablaban de él.

Quiso replicar pero no pudo. Sintió al hijo de Thor removerse.

–Vamos Engendro, sé bueno –le pidió. Se incorporó despacio. –Humildemente solicito audiencia con la diosa Hela –logró articular.

Contempló a las dísir, eran tres. Las veía borroso y si le respondieron no se enteró. Seguía sujetándose el vientre. Si era necesario les rogaría. Ellas estaban consultándose entre sí y al parecer tomaron una resolución, las vio desenvainar sus espadas.

–¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió una potente voz masculina. –¿Por qué no están patrullando?

–Capitán, encontramos escoria con pulso –respondió alguna –dice que quiere ver al ama, pero ante nuestra señora sólo llegan los muertos así que lo íbamos a poner presentable. –Loki vio al mencionado capitán emerger entre el terreno rocoso.

–No se mofen descarnadas e insubordinadas, aquí no se mata a nadie sin que medie orden alguna; y menos a una mujer encinta –el capitán se acercó envuelto en un manto negro, portaba un yelmo cuya cimera era un dragón, la voz se le antojaba familiar a Loki.

–No es una mujer –rezongó todavía una de aquellos esperpentos.

–Por Ygdrasill. –aquel capitán debió verlo en muy mal estado pues lo sujetó de los hombros antes de que diera con sus huesos en el piso. –Vendrá conmigo, ustedes vuelvan a su trabajo. –Las dísir lo insultaron y se quejaron por perder una presa que prometía ser divertida.

–De eso nada, tenemos más derecho a decidir que tú, escupitajo del infierno –no eran los soldados más disciplinados.

–¡A callar! –Se pusieron a discutir, Loki procuró no vomitarle encima a quién trataba de ayudarlo.

Sintió que se movían y se aferró a él. Las dísir quedaron atrás. Aquel capitán lo obligó a andar casi arrastrando los pies como si llevara cadenas de muerte rumbo a una fortaleza que se vislumbraba en la distancia.

–Loki no desfallezcas. Te cargaría pero al castillo de Hela cada quién debe entrar por su propio pie –se disculpó el capitán y el hechicero lo reconoció en el tono en que dijo su nombre.

–Hagen –si hubiera podido pensar con claridad le habría cuestionado lo que hacía en ese lugar y su voz hubiera sonado muy sorprendida pero en su estado de embotamiento y malestar dio por hecho que era normal encontrarse con el dragón negro en Hel.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Hagen sí que podía hacer preguntas –y más aún ¿qué rayos es eso? Pareciera que estuvieras esperando un hijo.

Loki no estaba para dar respuestas así que ignoró todas las preguntas.

.

Llegaron a las puertas de la fortaleza. Elvidner, se llamaba Elvidner recordó Loki. Un nuevo grupo de dísir intentó frenarlos. Hagen lo soltó y Loki se escurrió desmadejado hasta el suelo. La discusión casi degeneró en altercado.

–Debí saber que no sería tan fácil –se dijo, aunque contaba con ayuda. Hagen ya volvía hacia él, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo instó a caminar. Adentro de Elvidner el aire se respiraba con más facilidad, hacía frío y eso lo ayudó a despejarse un poco. Se dejó conducir, terminaron en una habitación algo pequeña, apenas una cama y un par de sillones, con un ventanal cuyas cortinas permanecían cerradas.

–Descansa –le dijo Hagen ayudándolo a tenderse. Loki cayó dormido casi en el acto.

Despertó, a saber cuánto tiempo después, para encontrarse con un paño mojado sobre la frente y una mujer de cabello crespo y negro cuidándolo. Su abrigo había desaparecido y llevaba la ropa abierta exponiendo su gestación a la vista de aquella extraña. Ella parecía no haber reparado en que aquel que cuidaba estaba despierto y además taladrándola con los ojos. Le puso un nuevo paño… en la barriga. Se sintió fresco y bien pero aun así Loki se revolvió molesto y le sujetó la muñeca. Apenas toleraba que Frigga, quién para todo efecto era su madre, lo auscultara y ahora aquella mujer se atrevía a manosearlo. La joven le lanzó un regaño tácito, le agarró la mano con que la había agredido y la apartó para luego empujarlo de vuelta a recostarse y seguir con lo que hacía. Le cambió el paño de la frente y además de eso sacó una infusión casi de la nada y se la acercó a los labios. Algo en su manera de moverse, seguridad, autoridad o que Loki estaba fuera de su elemento; pero se dejó cuidar juntando energía para volver a ponerse a la defensiva.

–¿Quién eres? –Le preguntó entre sorbo y sorbo de aquella bebida fría, un poco amarga pero que aplacó su malestar casi de inmediato.

–Casi no hablo asgardiano –le dijo ella con marcado acento. –Hagen me pidió cuidarte.

–¿Dónde está él? –Ella no dijo nada. Loki probó en alfh y luego en norn, que no por nada dominaba los rudimentos de ambos idiomas.

–Tu acento norn es espantoso –le respondió ella en esa lengua.

–Y tu asgardiano parece un balbuceo infantil –ella no se alteraba, era joven pero se conducía como una anciana. –¿Dónde está Hagen?

–Afuera, seguramente peleando con su tropa de dísir –sonrió como si le resultara divertido. –No te preocupes por él, sabe cómo manejarlas.

–¿Quién eres? –Volvió a inquirir fijándose en sus ojos, negrísimos como una noche sin luna. Supo la respuesta antes de que ella la dijera.

–Soy prima de Hagen, mi nombre es Karnilla. –Terminó de beber y se incorporó. Se quitó los paños de la frente y del abdomen; volvió a cerrarse la ropa. –A Hagen por poco y le da un desmayo cuando vio tu estado. –Loki apretó los labios. –Es magia vanir, pensé que eras un jötun.

–Mi madre era vanir –se sentó. –¿Sabes lo que implica el que esté gestando un hijo? –Ella asintió.

–Por eso viniste a Hel, para rogarle a la diosa que perdone tu vida. –Stánic había dicho que ella era una bruja poderosa y también una doula.

–¿Tengo otra opción? –Karnilla se quedó callada. Loki miró en derredor, el lugar le resultaba austero pero al menos estaba fresco, no había efectos personales a la vista. Junto a la cama había una cómoda y sobre esta encontró su abrigo y también el pequeño libro negro que lo había acompañado en esa travesía. Fue a tomarlo pero Karnilla se le adelantó. Loki le tendió la mano abierta indicándole que se lo devolviera.

–Es mío –dijo la bruja hojeándolo. –Lo escribió mi abuela Kaarina. Me lo sé de memoria.

El hechicero se lo arrebató con decisión.

–Si lo sabes de memoria no lo necesitas. –Aquel comportamiento casi infantil no era adecuado, sobre todo tratándose de una posible aliada en ese reino de pesadilla pero el impulso le había ganado y ahora parecía que iban a reñir sobre la propiedad de aquel ejemplar.

–Tuve que dejarlo en Ostlandet, considéralo un préstamo –cedió la bruja. Loki tenía muchas preguntas pero no sabía por dónde empezar, si por la diosa Hela, por haberlos encontrado en ese reino o por Kaarina.

–Ella escribió que sabía que iba a morir –el tacto del libro en su mano alentó la primer cuestión. –Dijo que la buscara, eso me dio la idea de acudir a Hel, no por ella claro está, ni siquiera sabía quién había escrito aquello; pero fue… inspirador.

–Murió en la batalla de Ijósálfar, tal como presagió con su muerte salvó mi vida y la de mi prima Héroïque. –Loki frunció el ceño ante la palabra "presagió" –las mujeres de nuestra familia tenemos el don de la clarividencia. –Recordó que algo así había dicho Stánic. Ni siquiera él con todo lo poderoso que era poseía magia de esa índole. –Y también, ese pasaje del libro me llevó a decidir venir aquí –igual que le había pasado a Loki –cuando se lo dije a Hagen pensé que se iba a negar pero encontró que este era el mejor sitio para evadirnos. Dijo que tú se lo habías sugerido.

–No sé qué te ha contado tu primo sobre mí, apenas hemos hablado un par de veces.

–"Sólo podrás ocultarte del Padre de Todo en el infierno" –recitó Karnilla en asgardiano –¿no le dijiste tal cosa? –Loki estaba anonadado de que Hagen se tomara sus palabras aún más en serio que él mismo. –Te traeré algo de comer –dijo Karnilla un segundo antes de que el estómago de Loki gruñera y lo dejó solo.

.

Pasó el día con Karnilla quien le dio ropa limpia de color azul, y se ocupó de llevarle además comida y más de aquella infusión que lo hacía tolerar el calor de Hel. Conversaron, él le dio noticias de Héroïque y de Stánic; ella le relató cosas de Kaarina. La gran reina madre norn había sido una bruja en un pueblo que no le temía a la magia, su nieta la describió como una hechicera en perfecta comunión con su seidh, por el cual se dejaba guiar sin dudar nunca. A Loki le hubiera gustado hablar con ella por lo menos una vez. Al caer la noche de aquel larguísimo día Hagen volvió. Iba maltrecho y confirmó la revuelta de las dísir. Al parecer se amotinaban todos los días. Hagen no las temía pues no tenía alma que pudieran devorar pero eso no quería decir que no fueran capaces de degollarlo en cuanto les diera la espalda.

–Deberías ver tu cara. No te puedes creer que esté aquí, ¿cierto? Pues valió la pena el viaje infernal y los tratos con Hela nada más por verte así –siguió y se abalanzó por un beso. Loki metió manos de por medio.

–No te atrevas Hagen –el dragón negro volvió a fijarse en la barriga de Loki, al parecer había esperado que fuera una alucinación suya.

–Por las dísir y demás aberraciones de Hel, en el nombre de la hermosa Frigga ¿cómo… –Loki estuvo por darle un puñetazo pues Hagen dijo todos esos improperios sobándolo para asegurarse de que aquello era real. Karnilla tomó a su primo de un brazo y se lo sacó de encima.

–Stánic vive –le dijo ella desviando la atención.

–¿En verdad? –Loki asintió. Hagen mostró un gran alivio, preguntó en el acto por Héroïque y Loki tuvo que dar noticias de la pequeña nuevamente. Luego de eso el príncipe dragón se mostró deseoso de relatar los pormenores de su aventura en Alfheim y Loki se lo permitió. Hagen se explayó contándole penurias, hambre, frío, muerte de soldados, la insufrible pasividad de Adalster; y su eterno afecto por él. Luego de desgranar todo ese relato fue que Loki volvió sobre lo que le interesaba en ese momento en que razonaba con coherencia nuevamente.

–Debo hablar con Hela, Karnilla me dijo que tú puedes conseguirme una audiencia.

–Puedo y si eso es lo que quieres lo haré, aunque tendrá que esperar un par de días. La diosa partió, no sé a dónde, a veces hace eso. Es mejor que esté fuera y te dé tiempo a adaptarte a su reino, en las condiciones en las que llegaste seguro la habrías exasperado y te hubiera entregado a los lobos. ¿Tu extraño embarazo tiene que ver con qué quieras verla?

Loki se mostró contrariado, no deseaba perder tiempo, además de que sabía que estaba cada vez más próximo a culminar su gestación.

–¿Extraño embarazo? –Reparó en aquellas últimas palabras. Hagen le veía el abdomen nuevamente. –El escrutinio me molesta.

–No se puede evitar, es demasiado peculiar como para no ser llamativo. ¿Es de Thor? – Hagen no aprendería modales nunca, ni siquiera en el infierno.

–Por supuesto.

–¿Sabe qué estás aquí? –No era tan tonto como a veces le parecía.

–No.

–¿Y qué deseas de la diosa?

Loki calló.

.

Sif comandaba a los alfh, la seguían de cerca un grupo de ágiles berserkir al mando de Hogun. Iban vestidos de blanco para confundirse con la nieve. Llegaron ante un grueso muro de hielo, sacaron picos y escalas y se apresuraron a treparlo. Un grupo de arqueros ases se quedó al pie para cubrirlos durante aquella maniobra. Al llegar a la cima del muro contemplaron a las bestias de ataque apostadas al otro lado. Si fallaban en algo acabarían muertos. Los animales estaban echados dormitando. Los ases se descolgaron silenciosos y al llegar abajo sacaron alforjas repletas de bitumen. Cuidándose de no provocar una estampida se pusieron a ungir con aquel líquido las patas de las bestias. Cuando terminaron se evadieron de ahí, a tiempo para oír el avance de las tropas de Bran y Volstagg.

El Padre de Todo había cumplido con su palabra, le dio un día entero a Laufey pero ya que no recibió ninguna otra respuesta, decidió atacar sin demora.

Volstagg hizo avanzar a sus hired. Se giró a las tropas. Tenían órdenes de hacer salir a los jötun e incitarlos a atacarlos con sus bestias de ataque, para ello comandaba tres mil ases y cinco mil alfh. Llevaba consigo además cincuenta máquinas de asedio para que los jötun supieran que aquello iba muy en serio. Sólo que en realidad no eran máquinas de asedio, sólo la coraza para pretender que lo eran, por dentro tenían un mecanismo incendiario. A pesar de que los hired eran la infantería pesada portaban armas ligeras. Su misión era un suicidio pero cuando Odín ordenó todos obedecieron.

–Hombres de Asgard –los llamó– recuerden la traición de los jötun en Ostlandet, cuando tantos hermanos, amigos y hombres honorables perecieron en el hielo. Recuerden a nuestro general Hibald muerto a traición –los exhortó. –Hombres de Alfheim –sus nuevos soldados esperaban por sus palabras. La mayoría de los alfh habían manifestado predilección por Sif. Los habían entrenado al estilo de los ulfhednar y los habían puesto bajo las órdenes de la valkiria, Fandral y Thor; sin embargo Volstagg tenía consigo un contingente en ese momento. Odín le había ordenado lanzarlos al frente. El león de Asgard se preguntaba cuántos sobrevivirían. –Recuerden su reino destruido por la tundra, recuerden a sus muertos, recuerden a Giselher decapitado. En nombre de Adalster, de su linaje y de Alfheim, hoy ustedes harán sangrar todas las afrentas.

–¡Muerte! –Gritaron los alfh.

–¡Venganza! –Gritaron los ases.

Volstagg dio la señal de avanzar y los alfh marcharon al unísono enarbolando escudos redondos y ligeros. Debían dar la impresión de estar decididos a defender las máquinas para echar abajo el muro exterior. Y lo lograron.

Desde el flanco izquierdo escucharon la marcha de las bestias de ataque.

–Aquí vienen. Emplacen las máquinas –ordenó. Frenaron la marcha, y los hombres se pusieron a clavar los ganchos de las máquinas que las fijarían al suelo. –Preparados –Volstagg apretó su hacha y al hacerlo sintió la adrenalina corriendo por su ser.

Aquellos gigantescos animales iban contra ellos cobrando velocidad a cada paso. Los alfh los recibieron con flechas que sabían no les entrarían en la piel. Volstagg dejó que se les acercaran más y cuando los tenían casi encima dio la orden de retirarse. Sus hombres dieron la vuelta y prácticamente huyeron. Sólo quedaron con él los alfh encargados de las máquinas los cuales a una señal suya las encendieron. Las máquinas se convirtieron en torres de fuego entre las cuales se metieron las bestias de ataque ungidas en bitumen.

Los animales se prendieron en llamas que contagiaron a los jötun que las comandaban. Enloquecieron e iniciaron una estampida tratando de huir del calor y el dolor.

Sif contemplaba su plan desde lejos. Si Volstagg no moría podría considerarlo un éxito rotundo.

–Hagan avanzar las verdaderas máquinas –le dijo Thor a su lado. No le dedicó ni siquiera una sonrisa como normalmente haría pero ella no se lo tomó a mal. Sif le acarició el rostro y luego se volvió hacía su gente.

–¡Alfh a mí! –Los llamó hablando el idioma de aquellos. Mientras las bestias causaban un infierno ante la explanada de Feigefossen ella avanzaría hasta alcanzar las puertas.

Fandral ordenó a su vez el avance de los ulfhednar. Sif y él tomarían el primer relevo del asedio, mientras que Bran y Hogun alistaban tropas de refresco. Odín había dado la orden de no parar ni un instante. Por su parte Thor los cubriría con rayos para evitar que las catapultas de la fortaleza los hicieran pedazos.

Sif y Fandral llegaron al frente del muro en medio de una lluvia de lanzas de hielo. Muchos alfh murieron en aquella primera maniobra clavados cruelmente pero lograron emplazar las máquinas ante el muro. Thor los defendía desde lo alto. El golpeteo de los arietes se inició. Un rayo cayó a las puertas cimbrándolas.

Bran observaba la obra del ejército. Hogun y él no se decían nada, ojalá le hubiera tocado hacer mancuerna con alguien más comunicativo. Volstagg ya regresaba donde ellos, llevaba consigo varios heridos y muchos muertos que reportar, en su mayoría alfh, pero habían logrado exterminar las bestias a un costo relativamente bajo. Un nutrido grupo de sanadores aguardaban por el león de Asgard, eran dirigidos por el mismísimo Harma, el gran maestre había acudido a petición de la reina, considerando que Loki podría requerir de su auxilio. Condujeron a sus soldados al pabellón que el Padre de Todo había hecho erigir expresamente para fungir como casa de curación. Volstagg se quedó al lado de su general.

–¿Estás herido? –El pelirrojo negó. –Buen trabajo, repón fuerzas, nos toca el relevo.

–Me pregunto –dijo Volstagg. –¿Por qué no han usado el cofre de los antiguos inviernos? Por un momento temí que nos lanzaran una onda congelante como en Ostlandet. –Hogun y Bran se encogieron de hombros, se preguntaban lo mismo.

.

Hildetand entró al salón del trono junto con Kjolen. El desastre de las bestias de ataque los llevaba a consultar al rey respecto a lo que deseaba que se hiciera. Hildetand no había hablado con su padre acerca del escape de Loki; Laufey ya sabía que aquel al que llamara hijo menor se había evadido, lo que ignoraba era que Hildetand le había ayudado y él no planeaba decírselo. Esperaba encontrar al rey jötun lleno de furia gritando instrucciones cuyos resultados fueran la muerte de un sinnúmero de ases y sus perros alfh; en cambio encontró a su padre apoyado en su trono en actitud casi aburrida. Kjolen y él le hicieron una reverencia y el general procedió a explicar la situación. Las bestias con las que contaban estaban muertas, la puerta del muro exterior había caído, masacraron a los soldados que la resguardaban y ahora tenían a Thor y a las máquinas de asedio ocupados en resquebrajar la entrada de la segunda muralla. Hildetand ya había enviado a los arqueros a frenarlos en la medida de lo posible.

–A este paso Feigefossen caerá para el anochecer –habló Kjolen. Sólo les quedaba luchar, no podían negociar pues lo que los aesir querían ellos ya no lo tenían, era aún peor, aunque les dijeran aquello no les iban a creer. –Su majestad si usáramos el cofre…

–¿El cofre? ¿Qué cofre? –Preguntó Laufey desconcertando tanto a Kjolen como a su hijo que se miraron como si temieran que hubiera enloquecido. –Loki hurtó el cofre– si faltaba esa serpiente y también su reliquia era obvio lo que había pasado. Hubo un denso silencio en el que los tres saborearon la derrota. –Kjolen –habló Laufey –ordena que evacúen palacio, que se salve quien pueda y como pueda. Yo me quedo, esperaré por Odín justo donde estoy. –A Hildetand ni siquiera le dirigió una palabra.

–Así que ¿nos rendiremos y ya? –Habló su hijo y heredero. –¿Sin luchar? ¿Sin nada? ¿Nos doblegaremos ante Thor y Odín como animales en el matadero? –Estaba indignado –¡¿cómo cobardes?!– Laufey se fijó en Hildetand y sonrió, la misma mueca que éste le había visto a Loki tantas veces, cuando estaba por dedicarle todo su desprecio.

–Kjolen, obedece todo lo que Hildetand te diga, ya que parece deseoso de darnos una lección acerca de cómo ganarle al Padre de Todo. Di a los hombres que lo sigan ciegamente, como si fuera mi propia persona la que los comanda. –Hildetand no era un estratega, todo el reino lo sabía, aquella cruel jugarreta lo hizo bajar la cabeza avergonzado para finalmente apretar los puños.

–Ya entiendo porque Loki te odia –le dijo a su padre, a pesar de su tamaño pareció un niño reprendido por un instante. Luego se giró a Kjolen –ya oíste al rey, sígueme general –el aludido le dirigió una mirada de desazón a su rey para luego seguir a su príncipe. Kjolen había combatido bajo órdenes de Laufey toda su vida, y luego había entrenado a Hildetand; no le parecía mal morir junto con ellos, daba igual si pasivamente obedeciendo a uno, o en combate sangriento siguiendo al otro.

.

–Reúne a los jinetes de las bestias de ataque que nos queden y llévalos a las puertas. Haz venir a Ull, y también junta a mi compañía de infantería ligera. Nos vemos en la atalaya del muro interior –le pidió al general. Kjolen hizo como le pedía.

Hildetand no era un genio como el maldito Loki, lo único que sabía era que los asgardianos querían entrar y que él debía mantenerlos fuera.

Ull estaba desconcertado. Todos habían sido convocados a luchar pero ahora recibía el llamado de Hildetand para acudir al muro. Ese bastardo de Loki había provocado todo ello con su ayuda, lo odiaba por ello con toda su alma; aunque no iba a confesar que todo el secuestro fue planeado, eso sólo haría que Laufey lo matara luego de una larga tortura. Se presentó ante Hildetand quien nunca le había agradado pero que en ese momento parecía la única esperanza de salvar el reino.

–¿Para qué soy bueno? –Preguntó.

–Tú sabes de arquitectura –dijo Hildetand mientras Kjolen y los cien sanguinarios guerreros al servicio del príncipe lo miraban. Ull asintió. –Acabo de ordenar a los jinetes de las bestias que usen su magia de hielo para reforzar la puerta. –Ya no les servían como jinetes pues ya no tenían bestias, Hildetand los iba a consumir construyendo un nuevo glaciar que sellara la entrada, si fallaban y los asgardianos los mataban no perdía guerreros indispensables. –Son cincuenta. Así que ahora están ellos generando un nuevo muro de hielo. Quiero que subas y calcules si les dará tiempo a terminarlo antes que las máquinas de asedio hagan una brecha.

–Puedo hacer lo que dices pero no puedo calcular si Thor está implicado, no puedo predecir si lanzará un rayo o dos, o no hará nada.

–Ya voy a quitar a Thor de ahí, no te preocupes, ve. –Ull se marchó a cumplir órdenes. –Kjolen, si Ull dice que hay tiempo prepara a los hombres y hazlos salir a hurtadillas, que se alisten a masacrar a los intrusos –el general asintió.

Dicho eso hizo un gesto a sus hombres y se pusieron en movimiento. Su compañía estaba integrada por jötun escogidos por ser los más altos del reino; habían sido adiestrados para luchar con crueldad y violencia. No temían a la muerte y seguían ordenes al pie de la letra, así fueran arrojarse al abismo.

Feigefossen era toda circular. Estaba emplazada junto a un precipicio que daba a un mar eternamente congelado. Tenía más de una salida. Hildetand hizo salir a sus cien sanguinario por un pasaje que daba al precipicio y ascendía mediante una cornisa hasta la explanada frente a la fortaleza. Iba a atacar a los asgardianos por sorpresa aprovechándose del hecho de que ellos podían correr en la nieve debido a su tamaño y los ases no, ni siquiera se habían molestado en traer caballería; y a pie un jötun siempre sería más rápido.

.

La noche ya caía y aprovecharon las tinieblas. Surgieron del abismo y se formaron listos para atacar. Cuando se dio la orden de marchar Hildetand iba a la cabeza. Los aesir y los alfh estaban metidos entre el muro exterior y el segundo. Los cercaron por la retaguardia tomándolos desprevenidos. Los jötun conjuraron estacas de hielo surgidas del suelo con las cuales atravesaron a sus enemigos; y destruyeron las máquinas de asedio. Los que se evadieron de eso encontraron la muerte a través de feroces estocadas. Hildetand distinguió a Sif. La valkiria esquivó la trampa mortal emergida a sus pies con un salto y cercenó los brazos del guerrero que se abalanzó sobre ella. Hildetand fue por aquella presa. La valkiria lo reconoció y se plantó con firmeza esperándolo. Cerca aquel rubio, Fandral luchaba como demonio contra dos jötun a la vez. Hildetand golpeó el hielo con un puño y las estacas surgieron a los pies de la guerrera, pero no la tocaron…

Thor había descendido a combatir. Había apartado a Sif con un movimiento, la guerrera se alejó, había contendientes de sobra y Hildetand en particular le pertenecía a Thor.

–Entrégamelo –le ordenó señalándolo con el martillo. Hildetand comprendió… ese bastardo, no estaba con los aesir. ¿A dónde se había marchado?

–No lo tengo –le respondió.

–Mientes. –Hildetand se le arrojó encima, Thor lo esquivó pero el gigante se giró sobre sí mismo ágilmente y lo apresó por el cuello como había visto al hijo de Odín hacerle a Giselher. Esa vez el dragón no pudo calcinar al dios del trueno pues lo tenía prendido en un punto ciego. Esto era lo mismo. Thor no podía lanzarle un rayo si lo tenía pegado de esa manera. Hildetand lo sujetó haciéndole una llave con toda su fuerza, luchando por estrangularlo. Fandral corrió a ayudar a su general pero los jötun le cerraron el paso generando más de aquellos picos. El rubio trató de burlarlos pero fracasó en el último instante.

–¡Fandral! –Sif gritaba abriéndose paso hasta su amigo.

El dios del trueno se debatía entre sus enormes brazos, era demasiado fuerte a pesar de su tamaño, logró hacer hueco en su agarre para blandir el martillo. Hildetand tuvo que soltarlo cuando el acero del Mjölnir estuvo a un palmo de su rostro. Thor le arrojó un rayo que esquivó por poco. Hildetand aprovechó la cercanía para darle una cuchillada en un costado donde la armadura no lo defendía bien. Thor se dobló maldiciéndolo, Hildetand intentó decapitarlo pero aquel intento le costó un relámpago de menor intensidad pero que le dio de lleno en el pecho. Sus hombres se apresuraron a halarlo y ponerlo a cubierto cuando se derrumbó. Los ulfhednar de Thor hacían lo propio con su general. Cada vez había más lanzas de hielo en el espacio entre el muro interior y el exterior.

–Retirada –ordenó Sif a los hombres que le quedaban. Thor lanzó un rayo a los jötun que les bloqueaban la salida permitiendo a sus hombres escapar. Un par de alfh sostenían a Fandral el cual iba dejando un reguero de sangre por donde lo conducían. Habían perdido el muro interior.

.

El hijo de Laufey volvió al interior de la fortaleza. Desde ahí podía ver a sus hombres rematando a los enemigos que habían quedado atrapados como insectos. Uno que otro todavía tenía aliento para defenderse pero fueron ejecutados en el acto y sin misericordia.

–Ull –lo llamó a gritos.

–La puerta interior está sellada pero ahora sólo podremos salir a la explanada por el acantilado.

–No importa –le dijo Hildetand. –Ahora reemplázame la puerta del muro exterior de la misma manera y si necesitas más hombres generando hielo puedes disponer de ellos.

–Cómo quieras –le respondió Ull parcamente pero obedeció en el acto.

–Bien, hay que pensar otra estrategia –se dijo el hijo de Laufey.

–Hildetand –Kjolen iba a él y lo miraba con orgullo. –El rey te llama.

Su padre seguía en el salón del trono donde lo había dejado con sus pensamientos de derrota pero ahora estaba estudiando un mapa.

–Hildetand –lo llamó a su lado –hiciste que me diera cuenta de lo que debemos hacer. –Ni una palabra de felicitación, ni un poco de orgullo en la voz. Al heredero jötun sólo le quedó resignarse. –Debemos usar el terreno a nuestro favor –al menos el viejo había vuelto a sus cabales. –Vacía Feigefossen y pon a todos en la explanada aunque sea a paso lento por el acantilado –le indicó. Ni una disculpa porque todo se hubiera ido a la mierda por su obsesión de tener un heredero digno.

Pero que más daba. Hildetand no le parecía suficiente, si triunfaban, quizá podría decirle que a él tampoco le parecía que valiera algo como padre.

.

Fandral se desangraba a través de cinco heridas regadas por su cuerpo, la que amenazaba con matarlo era la huella del lanzazo que le había entrado bajo una costilla y que por poco le revienta un pulmón, le había dejado un hueco en el diafragma que lo hacía respirar borboteando. El propio Harma lo estaba cerrando como hábil sastre mientras otro hombre a su cargo le pasaba una transfusión. Thor estaba parado a su lado como si lo supervisara. Había dejado de momento la refriega para acudir al lado de su amigo.

–Yo creo que sí la va a contar –dijo Sif a su lado. Thor le apretó una mano a la valkiria, había peleado con valor y destreza; siempre había admirado su temple.

Dejaron al rubio espadachín cuando un heraldo les dijo que el Padre de Todo los convocaba. Bran y Volstagg no estaban cuando entraron a la carpa donde celebraban sus concejos de guerra, aunque Hogun ya aguardaba por ellos.

–El ejército jötun está formándose en la explanada frente a la fortaleza –les dijo el berserkir. Thor miró a su padre.

–Atacaremos de frente –dijo éste –los alfh serán arqueros y operarios de las catapultas, los hired en oleadas, Bran y Volstagg ya los están alistando. Thor toma a los ulfhednar por el flanco izquierdo junto al abismo y Sif, tú llevaras otra compañía por la derecha, envuelvan al enemigo– Sif y Hogun salieron al punto a cumplir órdenes pero el dios del trueno se rezagó.

–Padre –le dijo a Odín –necesito saber si Heimdall puede ver a Loki –lo que Hildetand había dicho le sonó a excusa en su momento pero ya no sabía que pensar. El Padre de Todo siempre era visto por el guardián así que ya debía estar al tanto de la preocupación de Thor. Odín podía escucharlo con tan sólo concentrar en ello sus pensamientos, gracias a un artefacto mágico, Hugin. Así entre ambos vigilaban lo que acontecía en todos los reinos.

–No puede –respondió el rey. El semblante de su hijo se descompuso. –No creo que esté muerto –le dijo y sus palabras parecieron tranquilizarlo en algo. –Ordenaré a Heimdall buscarlo en Feigefossen.

.

El día siguiente fue solitario pero muy quieto. Un tiempo para releer el libro de Kaarina, para pensar en Thor y en su guerra contra Jötunheim; y para intentar no pensar en Engendro. El día siguiente a ese la diosa Hela volvió a Elvidner. Tal como Hagen le prometió, le consiguió audiencia con ella. El dragón negro lo condujo hasta la sala del trono pero en el trayecto no le dijo ni una palabra, igual omitió volver a sobarle el vientre aunque eso ya lo había hecho previamente, no le dio consejos de cómo tratarla y se limitó a abrirle las puertas. La diosa lo apabullaba.

Loki avanzó por su propio pie a través de un salón de roca sólida, sin ventanas, adornos ni blasones. Estaba iluminado por antorchas y al final se erigía un trono de mármol blanco que contrastaba con la oscuridad del recinto. Sentada en ese trono estaba la reina de los muertos. Loki la encontró sumamente hermosa, pálida, alta, de sedosa y larga cabellera oscura, ojos verdes, la boca sensual y carnosa. Llevaba un vestido verde de pronunciado escote que dejaba a la vista parte de sus senos y su vientre. Ella lo miró impertérrita pero no percibió amenaza alguna.

Cuando Loki llegó a Valaskialf por primera vez, tan sólo había deseado su libertad. A ese deseo de libertad se le sumó el de venganza. Y ahora había una tercera cosa que Loki deseaba con más intensidad que las otras dos: a Thor. Él amaba a Thor y precisamente por eso no podía tener a su hijo. Era lógico y muy claro. No podía amar a Thor estando muerto. En cambio un hijo… eso era algo que Sif podía darle más adelante.

Llegó ante Hela y se inclinó en reverencia.

–Tú eres Loki –dijo Hela con voz profunda, casi gutural. No estaba preguntando, sin duda Hagen la habría puesto al tanto de su situación.

–Salve Hela, señora de Nifflheim –la saludó Loki cuidando sus palabras. Hela era una diosa que no debía ser ofendida bajo ninguna circunstancia. –Perdona mi atrevimiento –siguió con una sonrisa –pero me veo en la necesidad de recurrir a tu sabiduría.

–¿Para qué quieres la sabiduría de Hela cuando tienes la de la dulce Frigga e incluso la del Padre de Todo?

–Ellos no pueden ayudarme pues mi apuro tiene que ver con la muerte, un tema sobre el cual, a pesar de sus muchos dones, carecen de influencia –la diosa se inclinó hacia adelante, era toda oídos. –Mi muerte hermosa señora –dijo Loki y la mirada de Hela bajó hacía su abdomen.

–La petición mezquina que estás por hacerme la he escuchado muchas veces–señaló Hela interrumpiéndolo. –Aún los aesir pueden morir. En todos los reinos, incluso los torpes midgardianos, han buscado persuadirme de perdonar sus vidas cuando llega el momento. Soy la señora de los muertos y por tanto no defraudo la labor de la cegadora cuando su fría mano apresa tu ser. –Si las palabras de Hela trastornaron a Loki, él no dejó traslucir emoción alguna.

–Esperaba que por tu mediación pudiera encontrar la forma de liberarme de esta maldición.

–Muchos vanir han muerto por esta magia y ninguno la había tachado de ser tal cosa. ¿Por qué debería atender a tu petición?

–Estoy dispuesto… –Loki sabía que debía escoger con cuidado sus palabras –a retribuir tu piadosa intervención, al costo que sea –eso de vender el alma al diablo no era algo que los midgardianos se hubieran inventado en disparatados relatos que Loki a veces leía en la biblioteca de Asgard. Los aesir, los norn, los alfh, todos hacían tratos con Surtur y con Hela desde que Bor reinó. Se decía que nadie obtuvo lo que deseaba de ellos pero no por eso dejaban de intentarlo.

–Debo confesar que siempre he codiciado el alma de Thor –admitió Hela tras una cavilación tan larga como una vida pero tan corta como un suspiro. –Si pudieras ayudarme a obtenerla…

–No puedo ofrecer tal cosa pero cualquier otro precio… –interrumpió Loki a pesar de lo que acababa de afirmar. Matar a Thor era una abominación que no cabía en sus pensamientos. Hubo un nuevo silencio tras el cual Hela se puso de pie. Loki temió que la entrevista hubiera terminado y que lo expulsara de su reino sin más, pero en cambio ella se apostó junto a él y le susurró.

–Hay otro costo que quizá te resulte más asequible. Te ayudaré a cambio de que me permitas arrancar a ese hijo de tus entrañas y que muera en mi regazo. –Loki se desconcertó pero pronto dedujo lo que ella deseaba. Las huestes de Hela se integraban por las almas de los muertos que dominaba. No podía tener el alma de Thor pero el alma de su hijo era otra cosa. Engendro se volvería propiedad de Hela.

–Acepto –susurró.

–Júralo –Loki se llevó una mano al pecho.

–Lo juro por mi alma.

–Te felicito por tu amoroso instinto materno –susurró ella y volvió a su sitial. Se sonrieron mutuamente como dos viejos amigos, dos cómplices en una travesura. –Sea –concedió ella –vivirás.

.

Karnilla fue convocada por la diosa a la que servía. La corte de Hel era escasa comparada con otros reinos pero bastaba. Estaba integrada por almas demasiado poderosas para haber perdido el albedrio, contenidas en nuevos cuerpos concedidos por la diosa; por vivos orillados a subsistir en ese sitio y por no muertos. Estaba el dios de la guerra a quién casi nunca se veía pues mantenía a raya a los demonios de Mephisto en las fronteras del reino. Cierto héroe muerto por un plan de su amada despechada, la amada de ese héroe, algunos reyes midgardianos muertos por sus hijos, hechiceros que se confundieron con dioses, poetas suicidas, y demás. Estaban las dísir, con su general, la terrible Brun. Por último, en la categoría de aquellos que habían llegado al reino sin pasar por el trance de la muerte, había sólo dos seres, Hagen y ella.

Kaarina le había dicho que fuera a Hel y había ido pero desde hacía días sentía que las cosas estaban por cambiar y que un nuevo destino se abriría bajo sus pies. Y entonces había llegado Loki. Loki estaba enlazado con ellos dos.

Hincó una rodilla ante su reina y la escuchó atentamente.

–Voy a decirte como desenmarañar la magia que podría matar a Loki –habló la diosa. –Se requieren dos hechiceros para romper con su estado, tú que eres una doula eres la indicada para participar en el ritual. Desharás el vínculo entre el niño y su gestante, mientras yo abro la carne de Loki para sacarlo –con lo cual aquel inocente exhalaría su primer y último aliento en manos de la diosa. –Luego reharás aquel lazo pero lo harás entre Loki y yo, le daré mi magia para que sobreviva. ¿Me has comprendido? –Ella asintió y la diosa conjuró un libro que apareció de la nada. –Tómalo y aprende el hechizo –le ordenó. –No leas nada más.

Karnilla hizo como decía con reverencia, ni siquiera contempló el desobedecer. Lo que debía saber era lo que leería, y lo que leería era todo lo que debía saber. Se retiró a su propia habitación a estudiar aquello. Esa magia manipulaba la vida de una manera inmoral pues la aniquilaba o avivaba a voluntad del hechicero. Kaarina la había instruido de nunca juzgar como blanca o negra la hechicería, pero ella, una doula destinada a salvar infantes y madres, no podía sino sentir que violentaba su ser con aquel asesinato.

–No mates a tu hijo –le susurró a Loki en la oscuridad esperando que de alguna forma sus palabras lo alcanzaran, pero claro, ella tampoco trataría de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No debía.

.

–¿Sabes para qué quiere el ama a tu hijo? –O quizá si debía. Le preguntó aquello a Loki al llevarle la cena.

–Es hijo de Thor Odínson, su valor debe tener –respondió él y sus ojos destilaron frialdad. No le gustaba hablar de aquel con quién compartía su cuerpo, así como no le gustaba que lo miraran o lo tocaran. Pero él no era la primer "madre" reticente que llegaba a manos de Karnilla. Sabía que gestar una vida nueva podía ser aterrador y que el tormento espiritual que un hijo podía causar debía ser curado con compasión y bondad.

–Dijo Brun. –Loki ya sabía quién era Brun –que usará el alma de tu hijo...

–Del hijo de Thor –corrigió Loki, ella lo aguijoneó con la mirada, los dos se retaron.

–Muy bien –Karnilla volvió a empezar. –Brun dijo que usará el alma de tu pequeño Thor –casi pudo sentir el insulto que Loki le dirigió con el pensamiento –para crear un guerrero, un arma.

–¿No sabes Karnilla que ese es el destino de los príncipes? Todos somos usados por nuestros progenitores, hasta Hagen. –A Loki no le importaba o no quería que le importara el destino de aquel hijo.

–¿Hablan de mí? –El aludido entró, en su cuerpo se leía el rastro de otra pelea. ¿De nuevo las dísir? Se preguntó Karnilla. Observó la manera en que su primo fue directo hacía el hechicero para probar a saludarlo con un beso que le fue negado, y luego le sobó la barriga como parecía pretender hacer su costumbre. Loki lo fulminó con los ojos y Hagen lo amenazó con lanzarlo a las dísir como no se dejara.

Hagen era el colmo. Dejó en paz a Loki tras robarle el plato de comida a medias. Karnilla lo encontraba absolutamente devoto, ansioso por mostrar su afecto. Ella lo conocía y le conocía muchísimos amoríos: algunos jugueteos tontos, sexo intrascendente, un par de relaciones fallidas, sexo casual, un corazón roto que no fue el de Hagen, confusión, sexo obsesivo, algo de malicia, seducción y odio; nada como aquello. En Alfheim cuando hablaba con Adalster de Loki, ella lo encomiaba a cesar aquello.

–No te apegues tanto a alguien que ni siquiera te alentó a hacerlo –le dijo pero él seguía tercamente prendado. Y ahora en Hel se lo había repetido: –claramente es fiel a Thor y su cariño es para el dios del trueno, ¿no ves que hasta le hizo un hijo?

Pero ahí seguía, tan necio que hasta le parecía que cumplía alguna penitencia en su empecinamiento por adorar a quien no le correspondía. Los dejó solos.

El ojiverde siguió los movimientos de Karnilla cuando esta se marchó. Hagen se perdió mirándolo, ni él entendía cómo es que lo tenía tan atravesado en sus pensamientos. El embarazo de Loki le causaba repulsión, curiosidad morbosa y a la vez instinto protector. Él no solía complicarse con lo que sentía así que le daba cabida a todo ello sin problemas. Su prima ya le había explicado que para gestar ese hijo Loki podía morir, y que para salvar su vida le había vendido el alma de aquel niño a Hela.

"Menos mal que encontró una solución" fue todo lo que dijo. Karnilla se había enojado con él. "¿Qué quieres que le diga?: Por favor sacrifica tu vida por un hijo que no me interesa. Si él se salva por mí mejor, me gusta pensar que Loki vive aunque sea a ese costo, en vez de, que Loki ha muerto abnegadamente".

–En verdad me molesta el escrutinio –le dijo Loki sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Estaba leyendo un libro negro que Hagen juraría que antes le había visto a Karnilla.

–No es mi culpa quedarme mirándote.

–Ya, porque mi estado es demasiado llamativo –le soltó con cierta burla.

–No estaba mirando al monstruito, del pecho para arriba estás muy guapo –Loki interrumpió lo que hacía. La obligada cercanía que compartían lo estaba haciendo más tolerante a los avances de Hagen.

–¿Monstruito? ¿Eso es lo que te parece? –Tensó los labios y Hagen sintió que pisaba terreno peligroso.

–Lo más ventajoso de acostarme con un hombre, era despreocuparme de un posible embarazo; y ahora resulta que nunca se está completamente a salvo de eso. Lo siento pero tu estado es… antinatural.

–A Thor no le gustaría que lo llamen así.

–¿Ves a Thor por algún lado?

–A mí tampoco me gusta.

–De todos modos pronto dejará de importar. –Loki se veía preocupado. Karnilla juró que estaba más que resuelto a hacer aquello pero observando sus reacciones Hagen no estaría tan seguro. –Cuando todo termine, ¿qué harás? –Inquirió. Hela les había dado cabida en su reino bajo juramento de que Hagen no se transformaría en dragón, la diosa no quería un demonio de Muspellheim en su territorio; y también a cambio de sus servicios. Sin embargo, Hagen estaba más que dispuesto a abandonar aquel reino y seguir a Loki. O tal vez, el ojiverde quisiera quedarse un tiempo. La magia de Hela rara vez se veía en otro reino y hechiceros como Karnilla y él podían aprender mucho de la diosa.

Loki sonrió, una mueca mostrando los dientes, como un lobo hambriento.

–Volver a mi hogar, ¿qué más habría de hacer? –Hagen estaba confundido. –¿No lo entiendes? Thor espera por mí.

–Dijiste que no sabía que estabas aquí –el hechicero parecía a punto de clavarle hirientes palabras.

–No lo sabe.

–Entonces, ¿dónde piensa que…

–En Jötunheim con mi padre.

Su reina había acudido al borde del mundo recientemente, y les había comunicado la noticia de una nueva guerra, Asgard atacaba Jötunheim; o lo que era lo mismo: Thor atacaba a Laufey.

–¿Y cómo le ocultarás lo que le hiciste a su hijo? –Loki negó, no iba a decírselo pero Hagen empezaba a ver claro. –Lo vas a engañar –se puso de pie –¡vas a culpar a tu padre!

Increíblemente la sonrisa de Loki se amplió.

–Es bueno contar con al menos una persona que sepa apreciar mi obra.

–Por las dísir, Loki, si yo fuera Thor y pensara que Laufey mató a nuestro hijo….

–…hiriéndome bárbaramente con ello y a pesar de lo cual lograré escapar apenas con vida –completó cínicamente.

–No descansaría hasta matarlo.

–Exacto. –Hagen lo contemplaba horrorizado. –Ya no me encuentras tan guapo, ¿cierto?

Loki volvió a su lectura, indescifrable e inalcanzable. Nunca podría tenerlo, ni siquiera lo comprendía bien.

–Le dije a Karnilla que me da gusto que puedas salvar tu vida, pero ahora además me doy cuenta de que posiblemente lo mejor para ese hijo sea morir –Loki no le hizo caso como si no lo escuchara. –No me lo puedo imaginar creciendo bajo la tutela de alguien como tú, eres demasiado peligroso y estás demasiado lleno de odio. Si yo fuera Thor sufriría lo indecible pensándote perdido, luego llorando a mi hijo y matando por ti. Y nada de eso te importa.

–No te pongas tan sentimental –dijo sin despegar los ojos del libro. –Tú no eres Thor, ¿recuerdas que por eso no pudiste ganarme para ti?

Ahora sí, Hagen se largó dejándolo solo.

.

–¿Qué le hiciste a Hagen? –Recriminó Karnilla. –Se peleó con la mismísima Brun.

–Le quité la venda de los ojos, ahora me ve como realmente soy. Lamento no estar a la altura de sus románticas expectativas. –La bruja norn no dijo más.

–Nuestra señora me pidió revisarte, hay cosas que necesitamos saber para el ritual. Recuéstate y descúbrete. –Loki obedeció resignado. A pesar de todo su cinismo y de que había logrado descolocar a su primo, cuando le mostró el voluminoso abdomen apretó los ojos y trató de respirar con calma. Se veía tan vulnerable que ella olvidó su molestia para con él.

Las manos de Karnilla brillaron, un tono rojizo, palpó su vientre desde arriba haciendo presión con los dedos como si modelara una figura en arcilla.

–¿Qué haces? –Loki la sujetó. –Me duele –ella le sonrió calmada.

–¿Demasiado?

–No, pero…

–Entonces déjame seguir, te aseguro que no lastimaré ni al pequeño Thor ni a ti –lo regañó. Él la obedeció.

–¿Qué haces? –Volvió a preguntar tratando de permanecer quieto, mirando al techo.

–Averiguando en qué posición está –muy a su pesar Loki abrió los ojos y se estiró para verla hacer eso. –Aquí están sus pies –le dijo señalándole cerca de las costillas –y aquí su cabeza –lo tocó en la parte baja hacía la izquierda. Karnilla lo soltó un momento y generó una esfera rojiza en su mano la cual puso sobre la parte más pronunciada de su vientre. La esfera se quedó en ese sitio y luego se evaporó en formas imprecisas. –Es un niño poderoso el que cargas.

–¿Niño?

–Es un varón, pero eso ya lo sabías –él negó –sí lo sabías, lo intuiste. –Había logrado interesarlo en el tema. –Se encuentra saludable, si fueras mujer te diría que nacerá en los próximos días, se siente ya listo. –Loki se puso pálido. –Es normal que tengas miedo, al tener un hijo el cuerpo se escinde y el alma queda expuesta a todos sus demonios contenidos. Es un trance difícil y a menudo solitario –Loki no negó que tuviera miedo, de hecho no dijo nada más, parecía sumido en profundas reflexiones. –Kaarina solía decir que la magia nos guía a nuestro destino pero que nos negamos a escucharla si ese destino no es lo que queremos.

–¿Me estás diciendo que ella me pediría morir por este hijo?

–Te diría que te dejes llevar.

–¿Cómo lo hizo ella? ¿A una muerte segura? –Loki negó. –Ni siquiera puedes estar segura de lo que ella haría, la estás usando como excusa para tratar de convencerme de hacer lo que a ti te parece correcto –Karnilla se cruzó de brazos.

–Creo que la conocí mejor que tú.

–Creo que puedo reconocer cuando alguien trata de manipularme.

–¿Por qué tú eres el mejor en eso? –Loki se incorporó con el abdomen aún expuesto, se veía como una fiera a punto de atacar. Karnilla no se dejó amedrentar. –Si no me crees habla con ella.

–Eso es imposible.

–Estamos en Hel, su alma debe estar en este sitio –Loki empezó a negar pero parecía maravillado –yo puedo invocarla ante ti.

–Si la quisiste tanto ¿por qué no la conjuraste antes?

–Porque yo no tengo motivos para perturbarla, pero tú la necesitas.

.

Karnilla cerró la puerta y además la selló mágicamente para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. Loki se apartó y la vio trazar un círculo mágico, tuvo que empujar los muebles a una esquina de la habitación para hacerse del espacio apropiado. Se paró en el círculo e hizo que Loki se quedara sentado frente a ella. Él la miraba con atención, tratando de aprender como hacía cuando miraba a Frigga, pero sin su magia la capacidad de entender un nuevo hechizo era limitada. Ella cerró los ojos y murmuró un conjuro que era casi un cántico. No estaba hablando norn, a Loki le sonó como una forma rudimentaria de aesir pues pudo distinguir algunas palabras. La energía de la bruja inundó el espacio y el círculo mágico cobró vida encendiéndose, todo se desdibujó sumiendo a ambos en oscuridad. Stánic no había exagerado cuando dijo que Karnilla era poderosa. La magia norn lo perturbaba, no era lógica, ni estructurada, ni parecía que pudiera esgrimirse, era más un susurro al oído que te guiaba por la vida como si danzaras.

Karnilla abrió los ojos los cuales estaban en blanco. Los contornos de su cuerpo se habían desdibujado. Se movió mirando en derredor con ojos que empezaban a recobrar su negrura pero que a la vez no eran los de siempre, su cabello negro encaneció flotando como si estuviera sumergida en agua, la piel oscilaba también entre fantasmagórica palidez y el tono apiñonado usual.

–¿Kaarina? –La llamó Loki. Ella fijó la vista en él.

–Soy un eco de una vida. ¿Qué deseas de mí? ¿Por qué me has llamado con tanta tristeza? –La voz no era la de Karnilla, era más aterciopelada y pausada.

–Soy Loki de Asgard, quisiera solicitar tu consejo –aguardó antes de decirle que había decidido matar a Engendro. No podría negar que lo emocionaba el hablar con la gran reina aunque fuera de esa manera o quizá sobre todo porque era de esa manera.

–Yo te conozco –habló ella y la bruja norn quedó completamente anulada. La figura dejó de ser etérea y se tornó tan real que Loki se preguntó si sería prudente tocarla. Aquella mujer en efecto era una anciana pero se mantenía erguida ante él sin el peso de los años. –Te vi una vez pero nunca te olvidé –Loki estaba confundido pero no habló temiendo que si la interrumpía se desvaneciera. –Eres el hijo de Járnsaxa.

–Lo soy –murmuró.

–Yo fui su doula cuando naciste –aquello le resultaba imposible.

–No te llamé para hablar de Járnsaxa sino del hijo que espero.

–Hablaremos de lo que hablaremos. Lo que quiere decir que debemos hablar de Járnsaxa.

A Loki no se le ocurría nada que quisiera saber de su madre biológica, en todo caso prefería saber sobre Kaarina.

–Si fuiste su doula, debiste ir de Nornheim a Jötunheim, ¿para qué te hicieron acudir?

–Tu padre quería obligarla a gestarte a cualquier costo, temía que murieras y quería que yo te ayudara a sobrevivir sin importar lo que le pasara a ella –aquello no lo sorprendía. –Járnsaxa no era un jötun así que se maldijo para mutar su apariencia y hacerse similar a ellos. Logró embarazarse de esa manera –la misma maldición que había aprendido él en Vanaheim, la que ahora hacía su apariencia la de un aesir. –No era un foreldrar –Kaarina parecía saber de todo –pero durante la gestación notó que su hijo consumía su magia. Se imaginó que procrearía un gigante, pero además un hechicero pues si robaba su magia era para atesorarla en él. Me llamaron hacía el final pues conforme la magia se acababa la maldición iba revirtiendo. La pobre Járnsaxa iba disminuyendo de tamaño y si su hijo era gigante…

Loki hizo una mueca de dolor. Debió ser aterrador para su madre cavilar aquello.

–Iba a despedazarla.

–El parto era imposible, se necesitaba una cesárea, Laufey temía que murieras si se hacía demasiado pronto; pero de esperar al final ella se desangraría al ser desgarrada –su historia era tan paralela a aquella que no quiso escuchar más pero el fantasma siguió. –Acudí y no pude precisar si eras o no un gigante, acordamos dejar que el embarazo siguiera su curso. Eligió correr el riesgo de dejarse llevar arriesgando su vida pero no la tuya.

–¿Y no le importó pensar que si moría me dejaría en manos del salvaje que la había obligado a gestar un monstruo? ¿No le importó ser parte del plan e Laufey? O es que ¿acaso su "amor maternal" la empujó a ignorar todo eso?

–Escucho rencor en tu voz, contra una madre que te abandonó a una infancia desdichada pero antes de que la juzgues tan duramente debes saber que ella estaba segura de lo que hacía.

–¿Por qué? –Aulló Loki fuera de sí mismo.

–Por una visión de tu futuro. Las doulas norn tenemos clarividencia, cuando la madre está gestando el hijo es parte de ella y podemos mostrarle lo que será. Ella y yo te vimos. Vimos un joven de negros cabellos dentro de una habitación en penumbra, te vimos vestido de azul, con la ropa entreabierta y más aún te vimos mostrando tu propio embarazo –el corazón se le encogía a cada palabra. –Ella y yo supimos que moriría dejándote pequeño pues cuando se miraron uno al otro, no la llamaste "madre" en cambio le dijiste algo más. Encontró tanta paz en ti que por eso te trajo al mundo sabiendo que tendría que dejarte y sabiendo que serías un foreldrar.

Loki no supo si la imaginó o fue real. Kaarina guardó silencio y entre los dos se manifestó otro ser. El cabello era negrísimo, lacio y le caía como una cortina hasta la cintura. Los ojos le demostraron que cuando se maldijo no fue aleatorio el que sus iris se tornaran verdes y sólo verdes. Los rasgos no eran afilados como los suyos sino suaves. Lo miraba como si no pudiera creer que se encontraran uno al otro. Ella estalló en llanto enmarcado por una sonrisa. Lloraba de felicidad y luego empezó a desvanecerse.

Loki supo que debía decirle algo, quizá contarle que se vengaría de Laufey, quizá asegurarle que no la odiaba.

–Járnsaxa –la llamó –estoy enamorado y soy amado.

Casi maldijo su estupidez por soltarle eso pero la sonrisa de su madre se amplió aún más, ella se lanzó a abrazarlo y desapareció como un suspiro sin que él pudiera sentirla.

Todo se oscureció.

Loki estaba confundido. No podía ver pero se percibía a si mismo de pie en una habitación. Una luz tenue se encendió y reconoció el clásico círculo mágico. Caminó en esa dirección preguntándose qué demonios había hecho Karnilla o Kaarina, ya no estaba seguro. Se detuvo ante esa luz la cual se intensificó y en medio de ella surgió un adolescente sentado en un sitial dorado: ¡Hliöskjálf! Peor aún el muchacho debía ser Engendro pues era idéntico a Thor, tal vez un poco menos musculoso. Levantó la mirada y observó a Loki con evidente sorpresa y emoción. Sus ojos no eran azules como los del dios del trueno sino verdes, cómo los suyos.

–Tú eres –balbuceó Loki sin saber si el chico lo escucharía.

–No puedo decirte mucho –le respondió, su voz parecía venir de muy lejos, –pero estoy seguro de que lo deducirás todo como siempre haces –Loki se quedó callado. Aquel joven apoyó las manos en el trono como si tomara impulso y le sonrió ladinamente. –Soy Hërin.

Loki se encontró tendido en el suelo de la habitación, trató de serenarse pues sentía que estaba por enloquecer. El pasado y el futuro se le habían enredado y de momento no podía razonar sino sólo dejarse llevar.

.

El mando de los alfh recayó en Hogun. El berserkir los hizo avanzar, ponerse a cubierto de flechas y ponerse a emplazar catapultas a prudente distancia de las lanzas de hielo de los jötun. Los hired se movilizaron también, y entre ambas infanterías se prepararon para el embate. Los gigantes no parecían dispuestos a esperar que ellos tomaran la iniciativa. El día clareaba y con los primeros rayos del sol los vieron acometer corriendo veloces sobre la nieve rumbo a ellos.

Ambos ejércitos chocaron con un bramido ensordecedor que opacó los gritos de dolor, de furia y los llamados de auxilio de los heridos de ambos bandos que iban cayendo.

Volstagg mandó a sus hired clavar los grandes escudos que portaban para resistir el avance jötun mientras que Hogun causaba daño con sus arqueros y con las catapultas. La refriega no mostraba un bando dominante, si bien los jötun tenían a su favor su gran tamaño, aquello también los convertía en blancos ideales de los proyectiles además de que eran inferiores numéricamente.

Sif y Thor hicieron avanzar sus ulfhednar desde los flancos encerrando a los jötun con ello. Hildetand estaba en la pelea y al percatarse de la presencia del dios del trueno se fue sobre él de inmediato. Ambos lo hicieron. Thor estaba dispuesto a hacer prisionero al gigante, lo usaría para que Laufey le rindiera cuentas sobre el paradero de Loki, y si no lo lograba, bien, el rey jötun tendría un hijo menos del cual preocuparse. Ambos titanes se encontraron entre la nieve, sus soldados se apartaron pues era claro que aquello era personal y que el que se metiera acabaría muerto. Mjölnir dio de lleno contra el cuerpo de Hildetand tumbándolo. El hijo de Laufey generó su espada de hielo y con un movimiento obligó a Thor a esquivarlo dándole espacio para levantarse del suelo. Thor conjuró al rayo y Hildetand al hielo. El resultado fue una explosión que arrojó esquirlas de hielo en derredor, la gente retrocedía para salvarse, y por un momento a Thor le pareció que estaban luchando solos. La cuchillada que Hildetand le diera previamente dolía restándole precisión, pero no velocidad y mucho menos determinación.

Trató de asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula al gigante el cual se valió de aquel ataque para sujetarlo del brazo derecho y derribarlo usando su propio impulso; en cuanto cayó en el hielo Hildetand se apresuró a ponerle un pie encima del brazo con el que blandía el martillo. Creó una lanza de hielo y fue a clavarla en el hijo de Odín; pero Thor hizo que un rayo les cayera a ambos encima. Hildetand quedó cegado un momento. Thor levantó al Mjölnir y emprendió el vuelo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, directo contra su enemigo. Ambos salieron disparados a ras del suelo. Hildetand se repuso lo suficiente para plantar los pies en la nieve y agarrar a Thor de la capa. El hielo se terminó y cayeron juntos, precipitándose al abismo, rumbo a un mar helado que los recibió con fauces congeladas.

El agua estaba tan fría que se sintió como miles de dagas clavándose a la vez en el cuerpo de Thor. Se quedó sin aire y soltó el martillo. La oscuridad lo engulló y le pareció que toda la incertidumbre y el cansancio que había sentido desde que Loki desapareciera hacían presa de él. No. No podía dejar que todo terminara así. Abrió la mano en medio de las gélidas aguas y convocó su fiel arma. Cómo pudo salió volando y aterrizó estrepitosamente en la orilla. Había caído de lado aesir. De hecho unos alfh ya venían corriendo hacia él.

–Yo juraba que se había muerto –dijo uno hablando asgardiano.

–Tonto, Thor nunca cae –le recriminaron y levantándolo en vilo lo llevaron donde los sanadores.

.

Cuando Hagen llegó tras otro agotador día patrullando aquel reino inmenso junto a las peores soldados de la historia, se encontró con Loki dormitando apaciblemente. Casi le perdonó todas las insensateces que le había dicho al ver su rostro sereno, e incluso se le antojo robarle un beso. La que lucía preocupada era Karnilla. Su prima se veía exhausta pero estaba ahí con el hechicero, muy quieta como rememorando un sueño.

–Hagen debemos irnos –le dijo cuando él se sentó a su lado.

–¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Inquirió él. Ella le contó acerca de la invocación al alma de Kaarina, no le refirió todo lo que había atestiguado en calidad de avatar de su abuela pues el encuentro de Loki con Járnsaxa y luego con aquella promesa de un futuro, eran algo que no le pertenecía y que por lo tanto no podía revelar. Le explicó a Hagen que su abuela había hecho cambiar de opinión a Loki respecto al futuro de su hijo; ahora deseaba salvarlo y para eso debían ponerlo fuera del alcance de la diosa con quién había pactado. –¿Por qué tenías que entrometerte? –Hagen procuró no subir la voz para no despertar a Loki. –¿No se supone que tú no juzgas a quiénes te necesitan como doula?

–Si mataba a su hijo iba a arruinarse con ello. –Su primo le lanzó una mirada de censura. –Abre los ojos Hagen, aún si no llevara al hijo de Thor en las entrañas jamás sería tuyo –su primo apretó los puños los cuales se cubrieron de escamas negras. Se relajó al siguiente instante aunque siguió mirándola mal. –Dices estar prendado de él, demuéstralo. Ayúdame a salvarlos.

–Tú eres la bruja aquí, llévatelo lejos pero no cuenten conmigo. Condúcelo a Asgard y su adorado Thor mantendrá a raya a Hela –Karnilla negó.

–No podemos salir –le dijo. –Aún si invoco el portal no hay reliquia que lo abra. Tú no puedes convertirte en dragón aquí.

–Usen el cofre –le dijo casi con fastidio, señalando lo obvio –se lo trajo de Jötunheim y seguro funciona mejor que mi fuego.

–Yo no puedo blandirlo, sólo los gigantes de hielo pueden… –Hagen ya iba a replicarle pero ella alzó una mano –cuando tienen magia.

Aunque había dicho que no lo haría, al escuchar aquello Hagen empezó a preocuparse.

–Me estás diciendo, ¿qué entre dos hechiceros, un dragón y una reliquia de hielos antiguos; no podemos abrir un portal fuera de Hel?

–Necesitamos ayuda externa –caviló ella.

–Thor –dijo Hagen mirando a Loki dormir echado de lado, con una mano sobre su barriga. –Invoca a Thor, su martillo igual es una reliquia y seguro que entre la corte de Asgard hay algún hechicero que lo guíe.

–Perdona lo que dije antes.

–No importa, ya me empiezo a hacer a la idea, debería olvidarme de él. –Pero no sería ese día, Hagen estiró una mano y le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro a Loki.

.

Entraron con él a la tienda de los sanadores y le acomodaron sobre un tálamo en medio de espantosas convulsiones, corrieron una cortina para darle un poco de privacidad del resto de los heridos. Le despojaron de las ropas húmedas justo cuando Odín entró para verlo. Thor hizo el amago de ponerse en pie, deseaba continuar en la lucha aunque había perdido el control sobre sus músculos y de sus sentidos: las alucinaciones con un mar helado desfilaban ante sus ojos. Aún sentía la corriente de agua, su piel siendo traspasada por miles de agujas heladas que le llegaron hasta el corazón; entrando a sus pulmones, asfixiando sus gritos y nublando sus ideas. Pero eso no era lo peor, las ofuscaciones y la desesperación de no saber nada de Loki le pesaban en el alma como una piedra, había estado tan cerca de Hildetand para sacarle qué había pasado con Loki a golpes, que no podía creer que se le hubiera escapado.

–Descansa, es una orden de tu rey –le mandó –no les daremos tregua a los jötun –su hijo parecía querer replicarle. –Yo marcharé al frente –le dijo.

Aquellas palabras calmaron de alguna forma a Thor, si su padre peleaba, no podía esperar otra cosa que no fuera la victoria. Su padre se despidió de él. Rechazó la comida y el agua, pero se dejó poner las comprensas para que ganara calor y dejó que le colocaran ropas secas. Aun así continuaba temblando y se quedó tendido sin que nadie más lo perturbara, los sanadores deambulaban de un lado a otro. Cuando Heimdall dijo que no veía a Loki, tuvo la esperanza de que su amado estuviera ocultándose como hizo en Alfheim, que de alguna manera hubiera evadido la guerra y entrara encubierto. Después de un instante la opresión de no saber si eso era verdad o una esperanza vana, se volvió tan fuerte que estalló en un grito casi bestial, nadie lo advirtió entre los muchos otros gritos que herían la noche y los ruidos de la guerra.

Se levantó para sentarse en el lecho, tenía una expresión enloquecida.

–General, debería dormir –le dijo Harma acercándose a él para cambiar las comprensas.

Thor había dormido pero no había descansado desde el día en que Loki fue secuestrado. No podía. La preocupación lo atenazaba, no dejaba de pensar en que su amado no estaba en las mejores condiciones para vagar solo y que no sabía el estado de su hijo, estaba temiendo perder a ambos. Era noche cerrada, se quedó con una única luz esperando a que fuera el día siguiente o tal vez ni siquiera eso soportaría, podía hacer un esfuerzo de ponerse en pie, de conducir personalmente el ataque. Prefería desafiar el viento gélido, el humo de los incendios mezclándose con el olor tan característico del bitumen, las ráfagas de lluvia y nevisca, los alaridos de los combatientes y los gritos de los heridos que se confundirían con el fragor de los truenos y el silbido del viento; a estar ahí, sin hacer nada.

–Estoy enloqueciendo –se dijo.

La luz del velón se intensificó y por un momento le pareció que una sombra se coló por su tienda. Lo que tomó como una más de sus alucinaciones resultó ser una mujer de verdad, Thor pensó en coger el Mjölnir para abatirlo si era un enemigo pero luego recordó que no había más fémina que Sif, y que las gigantas de hielo no eran como aquella: Cabellos negros, mirada oscura y piel trigueña. De todos modos Thor alcanzó el martillo aunque un segundo después, uno en el que aquella extraña pudo haberlo matado, sus reflejos no estaban en su apogeo.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó, aunque algo en sus facciones le dijo que conocía su rostro.

–Karnilla, de Nornheim –se presentó la mujer. Thor la miró sin comprender. Aquella era la bruja que buscó en Alfheim para salvar a Loki y a su hijo, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la lucidez. –Necesitamos tu ayuda. –Habló ella pausadamente – Loki y tu hijo se encuentran en grave peligro, podrían morir –le dijo con seriedad, aunque en la nota final de su voz escuchó premura –nos encontramos en Hel.

Thor se pasó una mano por el cabello.

–No –le dijo a la alucinación, y a sí mismo. –Loki se encuentra en Jötunheim, por eso estamos derribando muro por muro, para encontrarlo. He venido para llevarlo de vuelta a Valaskialf, no tiene ningún sentido que se encuentre en Hel ¿qué haría él en los infiernos? –Le preguntó a aquella bruja.

–No me corresponde a mí decirlo –dijo ella –pero veo que Loki te conoce bien, pues anticipó que no me creerías, así que me pidió que te convenciera con lo siguiente: Cuando se colaba en tu lecho por las madrugadas, cuando creías que finalmente estaba dormido, le susurrabas palabras de aliento y cariño al oído –dijo Karnilla.

Thor la miró, relajó el amarre sobre el Mjölnir hasta dejarlo caer. Nadie más sabía eso, él creía que ni siquiera Loki tenía consciencia de lo que hacía por las noches abrazado a su cuerpo. Thor le creyó.

–¿Cómo puedo llegar a Hel? –Preguntó.

.

La noche que su padre le dio libre, Thor la empleó en volver a Asgard. Se quedó en el observatorio de Heimdall pues no tenía intenciones de ir a Valaskialf cuando lo hacían en la guerra. Heimdall había visto la conversación entre la bruja norn y él. Aceptó enviar un mensajero a Eyvindur para que se presentara ante él a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, también transmitió órdenes que Thor enviaba para Ertan.

El dios del trueno terminó contemplando el firmamento.

–Alguna vez hablamos en este mismo sitio acerca de Loki –dijo Heimdall poniéndose a su lado.

Thor recordaba la plática y que su amigo le había encomiado a desconfiar de Loki. No sabía que pensar respecto a que su amado se encontrara en ese momento en Hel, la bruja había sido escueta en sus palabras pero dio a entender que estaban en peligro y no en cualquiera, Thor conocía las historias que se contaban sobre la diosa de los infiernos y ninguna invitaba a hacer tratos con ella. Meneó la cabeza, no tenía sentido que hiciera un lío de aquello, lo único que debía hacer era ir por Loki.

–Aún no desconfío de él –dijo Thor sabiendo hacía donde iba la charla. –Te pido por favor que no comentes con nadie lo que has oído, ni le digas a nadie a dónde voy, resolveré esto con tiempo y de nada me ayudará preocupar a mis padres. Puedo cuidarlo.

–No lo dudo –dijo Heimdall –pero me pregunto ¿quién te cuida a ti de él?

Heimdall no dijo nada más pues justo en ese momento llegaba Eyvindur. Parecía despierto aunque no alerta, así que lo había sacado de su sueño, no traslució ninguna emoción respecto a verlo en el observatorio aunque así se sintiera. Pasó la vista del guardián hacía Thor esperando que alguno explicara porque lo habían hecho llamar. Thor se adelantó hasta él, Karnilla le explicó cómo debía llegar a Hel y ya que el Bifrost no podía usarse para ello, debía pedirle a un hechicero que hiciera el círculo mágico, y sólo conocía a Eyvindur.

–Necesito pedirte un favor –empezó Thor. –Loki se encuentra en problemas, me ha pedido ayuda y acudir a su encuentro, sólo que se encuentra en Hel, necesito que abras un portal para mí –dijo yendo directo a su problema. Por un instante los pensamientos del elfo fueron claros inclusive para él –sé que está prohibido, y que es un favor considerable el que te estoy solicitando pero considera que algún día ambos seremos reyes y esto pienso retribuírtelo de la manera en que desees –le dijo. La otra persona a la que podría suplicarle tal magia era a su madre pero no pensaba acudir con ella para mortificarla de esa manera.

–Es una insensatez Thor, no sé si nadie te ha dicho como luces, pero parece que te mantienes en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad no porque tu cuerpo lo resista –le dijo negando con la cabeza. –Los infiernos no son sitio para los vivos, el clima es hostil, las almas que vagan ahí son desertores, traidores, escoria… ¿y dices que Loki acudió a Hel? –Eyvindur lo miró largamente –¿para qué y a costa de qué? Hela sólo atiende peticiones cuando obtiene algo a cambio –y eso todos en todos los reinos lo sabían.

Thor no se dejó apabullar pero notó que Heimdall asentía a cada una de las palabras del elfo. Podía imaginarse para qué había acudido Loki a los infiernos pero no quería decirlo en voz alta.

–Tengo que ir –dijo empecinadamente.

Eyvindur soltó un suspiro.

–Abriré el portal para ti –aceptó.

Salieron del observatorio de Heimdall. Eyvindur trazó las runas, elevó el cántico con su voz suave y serenidad acostumbrada. Thor levantó el Mjölnir y desató la furia de cientos de truenos hasta energizar cada una de las runas, fue entonces que el portal se abrió. Más allá, sólo vio oscuridad, de horizonte a horizonte pero no cualquier negrura, era profunda, imponente, hermosa de una manera escalofriante. E invitante, muchos se habían pedido dando un paso y siendo engullidos por ella.

–Voy contigo –dijo de pronto Eyvindur.

Thor se giró a verlo, le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento. Heimdall se acercó al príncipe elfo y le tendió dos dagas que siempre llevaba consigo.

–Algo es mejor que nada –le dijo.

.

Un portal se abrió sobre Hel. Transitando a través de su sombra surgieron dos figuras solitarias. Avanzaron a paso firme a la fortaleza de Hela. La capa roja ondeaba tras uno de ellos, su fiel arma oscilaba en sus manos; la segunda figura caminaba como entre nubes, contrastando con lo rudo del paisaje. A su alrededor se conglomeraron los lobos de Hel, gigantescos, sin pelaje, con rostro humanoide; y los soldados del recinto, anteriormente almas de criminales, traidores, suicidas, mercenarios. Sin embargo nadie los atacó. La diosa había dado instrucciones desde hacia siglos acerca del trato a dispensar al heredero del reino dorado, por cuya alma ella había suspirado mil veces.

Thor llevaba las heridas infringidas por Hildetand, el pavor del mar de hielo anclado a los músculos y la sensación de ser un títere. Estando ahí, no pudo negar lo obvio, Loki había acudido a Hela para matar a su hijo.

Entró en Elvidner sin ser anunciado. Eyvindur no se le separaba, su amigo siempre lleno de templanza no vaciló ni aún en ese reino de pesadilla. Ambos se aposentaron delante del trono de Hela. Ella era tal como se la había descrito su padre alguna vez, irradiaba una belleza fría y se percibía peligrosa.

–Bienvenidos Thor, príncipe de Asgard y Eyvindur, príncipe de Svartálfheim –dijo ella. –Debo decir que no te esperaba –añadió dirigiéndose al hijo de Odín.

–Hela, he venido… –Thor dudó un segundo –bueno, tú sabes a que he venido.

–Te noto cansado dios del trueno. ¿Cuál es la causa de tus fatigas? ¿Acaso la traición es más dura para ti que la crudeza de un campo de batalla? Haz empezado a comprender que no eres sino una ficha en el juego de Loki. No te preocupes, no es mi intención retener al objeto de tus obsesiones. Te lo devolveré ileso, listo para vivir mil años a tu lado si eso es lo que deseas. –Thor la miró receloso. Sabía que Hela no era de fiar. –Pero primero deberá cumplir el trato que tenemos.

–Me imagino lo que te prometió.

–La vida de tu hijo a cambio de la suya. Loki haría lo que fuera para salvarse, inclusive matar a su retoño. No es sino el aesir de los engaños y el caos –las palabras de Hela eran veneno, lo peor de todo es que Thor sabía que eran ciertas.

–Me temo que tengo una palabra al respecto. Aquel de quién hablan habita en el cuerpo de Loki, pero es mi hijo también. No voy a permitir que lo maten.

–Entonces dejarás que Loki muera. Es una ecuación sencilla. La criatura o su progenitor. No creo que puedas escoger. Cumplirá el período de gestación y morirá. Su cuerpo ni siquiera se habrá enfriado cuando alguien, quizás tú mismo, tendrá que abrir sus entrañas para arrancar a su vástago. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Mírate, el poderoso Thor, ¿y de que te sirve eso ahora? Aún con toda tu fuerza no hay nada que puedas hacer.

–Entrégame a Loki, no vine a escuchar tu ponzoña –apretó el Mjölnir.

–¿Me amenazas en mi propio reino?

–Si eso es lo que necesito para cumplir mi cometido: sí. –Percibió a Eyvindur tensarse a su lado.

Hela se levantó, alta y delgada. Parecía meditar la situación.

–Loki firmó un contrato conmigo y cómo sabes no soy una diosa que deba ser decepcionada –Hela agitó una mano y un pergamino apareció en el aire. Un sirviente se acercó y se lo pasó a Thor. –Tal vez no se leyó la letra pequeña o bien estaba absolutamente seguro de poder pagar el precio.

Thor lo desenrolló y leyó el contenido con expresión agria.

"_Yo, Loki príncipe de Asgard juro entregar a Hela, gran señora de Nifflheim el alma de mi hijo y de Thor Odínson, aún no nacido. A cambio recibiré protección de la gran señora de la muerte misma que impedirá mi fallecimiento debido a efectos de la magia que engendró a mi vástago_"

–Oh Loki, ¿cómo pudiste? – Se sentía apesadumbrado por lo que su adorado intentaba lograr y a la vez desesperado por su impotencia en aquel asunto.

–Si no cumpliera… –lo alentó Hela a seguir leyendo.

"_Si no cumpliera con la palabra dada mi alma pertenecerá a Hela como resarcimiento a tal injuria_".

–Te lo puedes llevar pero su alma me pertenece –dijo Hela. Le encantó observar el rostro de Thor en ese momento, atormentado y carcomido por las dudas. Era sabido inclusive en su reino que el hijo de Odín era el combatiente más formidable pero que su punto débil era su falta de astucia.

–Libéralo de ese juramento –exigió Thor.

–No –rebatió Hela y sonrió.

–Entonces prepárate para conocer mi furia.

–¿Qué harás? ¿Lucharás con todo mi ejército? Ni siquiera tú tienes posibilidades de triunfo. Tu amigo y tú morirían.

–Cierto –admitió Thor sin dejarse amedrentar, esperando que Eyvindur le perdonara ponerlo en aquel brete –pero estoy seguro de que podemos aplastar una buena parte de ellos. Te estoy ofreciendo conservar intacto tu reino a cambio del pequeño favor de liberar a Loki de su compromiso contigo.

La diosa estaba barajando las posibilidades, la presencia de Loki la había acercado a obtener lo que por tanto tiempo había codiciado. ¿Debía dejarse llevar por la avaricia o actuar con cautela? Ya tenía el alma del hijo de Thor o mínimo la de Loki pero podía obtener un premio aún mayor. Ella suspiró, conocía mejor al hijo de mala cuna de Loki con apenas haberlo visto un par de veces que Thor habiéndolo desposado. Era fácil ver que se trataba de un manipulador sediento de destrucción y lleno de malicia. Thor no se daba cuenta de que debería dejarlo morir y le estaría haciendo un favor al universo y a sí mismo. Y en ello estibaba su ventaja. Hela lo había aguijoneado con sus palabras tentando el terreno, quería estar segura de hasta donde llegaría Thor con tal de salvar a Loki; y ahora con sus amenazas se estaba entregando en bandeja de plata.

–Siempre he admirado tu temple Odínson. Me atrevo a decir que quedan pocos aesir honorables y poderosos como tú. Pocos son los dispuestos a todo por lo que saben correcto y por amor –dijo Hela como si lo arrullara. Aquel extraño lance desconcertó al hijo de Odín, pero en un instante recobró el aplomo. –Estoy dispuesta a que resolvamos esta desavenencia pacíficamente.

–¿A cambio de qué?

–De una pequeña apuesta. ¿Quién conoce mejor a Loki? Yo digo que matará a su hijo para salvarse a sí mismo aun a costa de perder tu afecto, y tú dices…

–Él no hará tal cosa, se ha dejado llevar por la desesperación pero volverá a casa conmigo y saldremos airosos, los tres.

–¿Apostarías tu alma en ello? –Hela estaba encantada, lo tenía justo donde quería. –Si logras persuadirlo de ir contigo anularé el contrato pero si elige quedarse conmigo tú… –Si Thor moría combatiendo su alma iría al Valhala, Hela no tenía intenciones de que eso pasara –…te suicidarás en este recinto.

Thor lo reflexionó un momento, apostar con Hela en vez de usar su fuerza para lograr su misión no era algo en lo que él creyera.

–No lo hagas Thor –le dijo Eyvindur metiéndose en la conversación. La diosa le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero el elfo no pudo callar. –Su reputación la precede, seguramente serás engañado. –Thor negó, no había opción.

–Déjame leer este acuerdo – pidió. Hela lo hizo aparecer y esta vez se lo tendió a Thor personalmente.

"_Yo, Thor Odínson, príncipe de Asgard apuesto con Hela señora de Nifflheim que puedo persuadir a Loki de abandonar este reino conmigo y con nuestro hijo intacto en su ser. A cambio la gran señora de la muerte anulará el juramento previamente contraído entre Loki y ella. Si perdiera y Loki eligiera quedarse con la nueva dueña de su alma entonces me será entregada la espada Nidjeg que destila veneno mortal en su hoja y con ayuda de la misma degollaré mi garganta para que mi alma pertenezca a Hel" _Thor hizo una pausa en la lectura incrédulo_. "Y me convertiré en general de las huestes de Nifflheim y las guiaré en la guerra contra todo aquel que Hela considere su enemigo, así sea el mismo Padre de Todo_".

Hela no pudo reprimir una carcajada que silenció ante una mirada de Thor.

–Bien, pero quiero que además garantices el retorno a salvo de Loki y de Eyvindur.

–Sea –concedió la diosa. –Ahora júralo –lo instó.

–Lo juro –dijo con voz clara y su firma apareció en el contrato el cual le fue devuelto a Hela en el acto. –Basta de ardides, haz venir a Loki, tengo prisa en que volvamos a Asgard.

Hela hizo un ademán y un sirviente se acercó a ella. Le ordenó llamar a Loki y llevarlo ante ella. Thor, Eyvindur y la demoníaca deidad se quedaron en silencio, al cabo de un instante los pasos del jötun resonaron por el salón del trono. Thor se giró a mirarlo, andaba hacía ellos más pálido y ojeroso que nunca, su avanzado estado lo fatigaba pero aun así conservaba gracia en sus movimientos. A pesar del engaño, a pesar de que había huido y optado por destruir a su hijo, Thor se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, lo único que deseaba era protegerlo y llevarlo consigo.

–Thor –lo saludó su consorte sin dar señales de emotividad. –Eyvindur –al ver al elfo la voz de Loki sonó muy sorprendida. El rubio fue a su encuentro y trató de estrecharlo en sus brazos. –¡No me toques! –Loki se apartó de él como si fuera una alimaña y se acercó al escalafón donde descansaba Hela ante la cual hincó una rodilla. –Mandaste por mí.

Hela estalló en carcajadas.

–Ahí tienes tu respuesta. –Pero Thor no estaba dispuesto a dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente.

–Loki, detén esta locura –Thor tomó del brazo a Loki y lo haló hacía sí. Loki lo miró con auténtico terror en la mirada.

–Te dije que no me tocaras. –La ilusión se desvaneció y Thor se encontró sujetando al príncipe dragón.

–¡Hagen! –Hela se levantó una vez más, impulsada por la ira. Una que al parecer Loki era experto en iniciar. La diosa corrió hacía las puertas del recinto conjurando a sus generales, el engaño del que era víctima debía ser pagado con creces. –Liberen a los lobos, quiero a ese asqueroso descastado –los soldados se arremolinaban para cumplir órdenes –maten a Karnilla –gritó la diosa –¡Tráiganme a Loki! ¡Lo voy a emascular! ¡Arrancaré a su hijo de sus entrañas mientras mira y luego lo partiré en pedazos para alimentar a las dísir!

Thor comprendió al punto lo que Loki había hecho, aprovechando que la diosa se había alejado un instante se acercó a Hagen.

–¿Dónde está? –Lo increpó.

–Está huyendo con Karnilla, me dejaron atrás para ganar tiempo.

Thor sujetó a Eyvindur con un brazo, le hizo una señal a Hagen de agarrarse a él como pudiera, lo necesitaba para encontrar a Loki en aquel reino. Levantó el vuelo y salieron atravesando el techo de Elvidner.

.

Aterrizaron en un páramo a kilómetros de distancia. Hagen dio con sus huesos en el suelo sin que a Thor le preocupara mucho aquello.

–Loki ya no puede moverse mucho –explicó Hagen tras levantarse y sacudirse el polvo, –Karnilla lo hizo adelantarse para evitar que nuestra reina le hiciera daño cuando se enterase de que iba decepcionarla. –A lo lejos resonó el aullido de los lobos. –Son los mejores rastreadores que he visto, seguro dan con nosotros.

–Guíanos –pidió Thor. Hagen le señaló un promontorio de tierra rojiza. Se movilizaron rápidamente.

–¿Y tú que haces aquí? –Increpó Hagen a Eyvindur –jamás pensé que vendrías con Thor.

–¿Y tú que haces vivo? –Preguntó a su vez el elfo fastidiado.

–¿Te molesta que lo esté? No pensé que me guardaras tanto rencor ya te expliqué una vez lo que pasó –iban casi corriendo tras Thor el cual no les prestaba atención.

El punto que Hagen había indicado era una hondonada tras la cual había una ladera que descendía hacía un valle. Desde lejos Thor pudo distinguir a Loki. Iba vestido de azul caminando apoyándose en Karnilla, lo vio tropezar y caer, la mujer lo instaba a levantarse pero él no podía. El embarazo, la ausencia de su magia y lo enrarecido del ambiente debían estar pasándole su costo. Los tres príncipes corrieron hacía ellos. Hagen se adelantó a ayudar al hechicero.

–No puede más –le dijo Karnilla en norn. El dragón lo puso en pie y Loki reparó en Thor y en el elfo. –Eyvindur –dijo Karnilla y corrió a abrazarlo, éste le devolvió el gesto. De ella si le alegraba que estuviera viva.

Thor sintió que habían pasado siglos desde que dejara a Loki en la habitación que compartían en Valaskialf, cuando partió en búsqueda de Karnilla. Muchas cosas habían acontecido, a Loki lo habían secuestrado, Thor había luchado ya una guerra por él, luego temió que lo hubieran matado sus propios familiares tan sólo para enterarse de que se había evadido hacía el infierno… para matar al hijo de ambos.

–Sabía que vendrías –le dijo Loki sujetándose el vientre y respirando agitado. –Veo en tu rostro que estás molesto pero, ¿podemos discutir cuando estemos lejos de aquí? –Thor hubiera debido decirle algo ahora que su deseo de tenerlo cerca se cumplía pero cuando buscó las palabras encontró sólo decepción e ira. –Y veo que también trajiste a Eyvindur.

–Saludos Loki –dijo el elfo. –¿Qué tal marcha tu pequeño descanso en Hel?

–La compañía no es muy buena que digamos –respondió el hechicero mirando a Hagen –estoy listo para volver a mi hogar. –Si es que todavía tenía uno.

Karnilla les señaló el valle, lo encontraba propicio para abrir el portal. El grupo se puso en marcha pero no habían avanzado ni media legua cuando los aullidos de los lobos de Hel anunciaron su llegada. Las fieras venían bajando por la ladera hacía ellos.

–No hay tiempo de ir más lejos –dijo Hagen. Su prima asintió y se separó un par de metros de ellos. Levantó los brazos y giró sobre sí misma iniciando el trazo del círculo mágico.

Thor maldijo, Loki tenía razón. Lo primero era ponerse a salvo y después ya resolverían sus desavenencias. Conjuró densas nubes de tormenta para energizar el portal.

–Eyvindur protege a Loki –le pidió a su amigo. Él debía ayudar a la bruja norn y no podría luchar. –Hagen demora a los lobos. –El dragón se mostró más ofendido por el hecho de que le diera una orden precisamente aquel que había clamado ser su enemigo, que si hubieran insultado la memoria de su madre y de su abuela.

Eyvindur se plantó delante de Loki y sacó las dagas que Heimdall le prestara. La manada de lobos llegó a ellos. Los brazos de Hagen se cubrieron de escamas, las manos se volvieron garras y sus ojos se tornaron ámbar. No podía convertirse en dragón pero aquella forma bestial igual le era muy efectiva. Desenvainó su espada e incendió la hoja con un hechizo. El príncipe dragón se movía con velocidad dando tajos certeros a las bestias que triplicaban su tamaño. Eyvindur parecía azorado con aquel despliegue de fuerza. Un lobo esquivó a Hagen y se fue directo sobre Loki, los demás no les interesaban mucho. No llegó a él pues ardió antes de eso. Hagen aún tenía algo del fuego de Surtur y le había arrojado una llamarada emergida de sus manos.

–No te muevas –en un rapto de inspiración el elfo proyectó una ilusión sobre Loki el cual se había doblado sobre sí mismo. El hechicero se convirtió en una copia exacta del príncipe elfo; y luego el hijo de Larus se convirtió a sí mismo en Loki, una versión no preñada. Los lobos se le fueron encima. Eyvindur corrió en dirección hacía Hagen que era lo más lógico. El dragón había visto aquella transformación, se estaba riendo por semejante ocurrencia. –Qué bueno que te diviertas –lo reprendió.

Entre los dos mataron un par de bestias. La tercera se le lanzó a la cabeza a Eyvindur y Hagen se metió con la espada en alto, le cercenó la mandíbula pero se llevó un buen mordisco que además le arrancó el acero de las manos. El elfo lo ayudó a levantarse y los dos corrieron alejando a los lobos de Thor, de Karnilla y del verdadero Loki. Hagen se giró y arremetió con las garras desgarrando cuellos, alzando en vilo a esas bestias para azotarlas en el suelo. El elfo era ágil, se defendía esquivando al enemigo y dando tajos, no era tan mortal como su aliado pero de momento bastaba con que siguiera vivo.

El círculo estaba completo. Thor hizo descender los rayos que lo harían cobrar vida. Karnilla cantaba el conjuro que los guiaría a Asgard.

–Está hecho –dijo ella cuando se abrió el vórtice necesario. La bruja se percató de que Hagen y un Loki vestido a la manera élfica se habían alejado demasiado. –Necesitan ayuda –dijo en asgardiano a Thor. El dios del trueno le señaló al Eyvindur preñado que seguía por tierra, ella asintió y fue a por él.

Un lobo le apresó un brazo. Hagen gritó aunque de no ser por sus escamas seguro que le arrancaba la extremidad. En el colmo de las sorpresas de aquel día, aquella bestia retrocedió ante un golpe del mismísimo Thor. Se pusieron espalda contra espalda como alguna vez hicieron, muchos años atrás cuando Hagen vivía en Valaskialf y entrenaban todos los días con Sif y los tres guerreros. Los lobos los miraron con expresivos ojos llenos de odio y les saltaron encima todos a la vez. El Mjölnir centelleaba, Thor desviaba algunos enemigos, aplastaba otros o los fulminaba; Hagen empezaba a cubrirse de sangre desgarrando aquellos seres, o lanzándoles fuego. Eran una marejada interminable de colmillos y zarpas.

–¡Vete Eyvindur! –Le ordenó Thor. El elfo recobró su forma original y obedeció al punto. Uno de los lobos escapó a los príncipes y lanzando una rápida dentellada trató de agarrar al hijo de Larus. Hagen se metió y en cambio dio contra él. Thor le lanzó un rayo que lo obligó a soltar a su aliado pero en cuanto cayó tres lobos más se apresuraron a destrozarlo a mordiscos. A Thor le cayeron encima otros dos, los dientes de uno de ellos se cerraron sobre su brazo derecho, el dolor punzante le corrió por la extremidad pero aun así Thor hizo girar el martillo en su muñeca y apartó a aquellos monstruos.

–¡Hagen! –La voz de Eyvindur resonó atraído por los gritos del príncipe dragón. Los lobos se volcaron contra él. El elfo levantó las manos hacía el cielo y generó una pequeña estrella entre ellas la cual explosionó como una súper nova arrasando con todos.

Thor estaba acostumbrado a la luz de los relámpagos, y aun así se quedó ciego un instante. Levantó a Hagen el cual estaba hecho trizas y lo llevó consigo. Karnilla estalló en llanto al ver a su amado primo con los miembros hechos jirones, eviscerado y el rostro sangrante. Ella sabía curar pero no podía hacerlo de la nada.

–Debemos irnos –habló Loki, más pálido que nunca –debemos llevarlo a Asgard.

–No sobrevivirá –lo cortó Thor. –No hay tiempo.

El elfo se arrodilló junto a Karnilla y la apartó. Le agarró las manos a Hagen y murmuró algo. Su magia, la cual era blanca como todo él envolvió el cuerpo del dragón. Loki reconoció el hechizo. Eyvindur se estaba vinculando a Hagen para prestarle su vida. La respiración del dragón se normalizó. Eyvindur temblaba pero se levantó llevando a Hagen en brazos.

–Karnilla –llamó Loki a su aliada. Ella recobró la compostura.

El aullido de los lobos volvía a escucharse, ya habían demorado demasiado. Loki entró en el portal seguido de la bruja. El elfo los alcanzó llevando a Hagen. Los lobos ya los cercaban. Thor cruzó el portal y una de aquellas fieras los siguió.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Capítulo XII

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS.

.

CAPÍTULO XII

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora:<strong>

**Ya saben, no cobramos ni una pasta por esto, créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre. Y bueno, agradecimientos a: Todas las que han leído este fic, que se nos unieron desde el inicio como se sumaron a lo largo del capítulo o inclusive al final. Les agradezco su tiempo dado, sus palabras de aliento y sus review, favorite y follow. Este es el último capítulo del fic, tal como habíamos anunciado hace tres semanas. Y en fin, no queda más que agradecer a todas, hasta de las que no sé su nombre.**

**Lo iba a aclarar en la historia pero finalmente lo diré por aquí: Hërin, es uno de los tantos nombres con los que se conoce a Odín; quien tiene muchos de hecho. Como Thor es nombrado así por su abuelo Bor, su nieto tendría un nombre parecido al de Odín. **

**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! **

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, Thorki, Mpreg, más sangre y tripas (de la guerra), tortura de un personaje. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XII:

.

Se materializaron en el observatorio del Bifrost. Loki nunca pensó que se sentiría tan feliz de ver a Heimdall. El guardián caminó hacia él, lo agarró de la ropa y lo lanzó al suelo. Aquel recibimiento se vio justificado cuando las zarpas de un lobo de Hel silbaron en el aire justo donde Loki había estado un segundo antes. El guardián de ojos dorados acuchilló el cráneo de la bestia con su espada, matándolo en el acto.

–¿Hel? –Increpó mirando a Loki, movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

–Thor –llamó Eyvindur, quien aun sostenía a Hagen, su magia seguía siendo lo que lo mantenía con vida. –Debo volver a mi reino, nosotros podemos salvarlo.

–¿Ese es Hagen? –La sorpresas para el guardián, quién no estaba habituado a ellas, no terminaban.

–Heimdall, te explicaré todo, lo prometo, pero ahora necesito que envíes a Eyvindur y a Hagen a Svartálfheim –el guardián negó. –Se está muriendo y le debo el haber ayudado a salvar a mi hijo.

No sin reticencia, Heimdall activó el Bifrost. Eyvindur no se despidió, actuó con premura y se metió en aquella luz. La bruja norn le lanzó un beso a su primo pero ella se quedó dónde estaba.

A Loki no le había pasado desapercibida la manera en que Thor lo evitaba. Casi no le había dirigido ni una palabra desde que se encontraran en Hel, y tampoco lo había tocado ni por accidente; en cambio había permitido que fuera Hagen, a quién detestaba, quien se ocupara de él, había dejado que fuera Eyvindur quién lo defendiera; y ahora lo dejaba de lado junto a Karnilla mientras que el dios del trueno se acercaba a Heimdall para hablar.

–Noticias de la guerra –le demandó al portero de oscura piel. Heimdall y él se apartaron.

–Fandral se encuentra estable. Sif está bien –empezó Heimdall con lo más importante. –El mismo Laufey dirigió el último ataque, fue una auténtica masacre para los dos bandos. Tu padre se sumó a la contienda, mató a Kjolen, el más experimentado de los generales jötun. Volvieron a tomar el muro exterior, los están asediando ahora mismo, sin duda los gigantes volverán a salir al ataque. Te necesitan.

Loki alcanzó a escuchar eso último. Le dirigió una mirada a Thor y repasó las heridas que exhibía. Sangraba en el abdomen y en el brazo derecho donde los lobos lo habían mordido, como si eso no bastara había notado sus manos amoratadas, un inconfundible signo de hipotermia; por lo demás se notaba agotado. Ojalá aún pudiera curarlo, para serle útil y necesario de alguna manera.

–Loki ya no tiene su magia –le dijo Thor a Heimdall como si el aludido no pudiera escucharlos. –No puede ocultarse de ti, por favor vigílalo –el guardián asintió. –¿Enviaste el mensaje a palacio?

–Sí, Ertan viene en camino, llegará en un momento más, todo está dispuesto como pediste. –Thor se dirigió hacia el hechicero.

Loki notó que se le secaba la boca por la ansiedad. Temía lo que Thor fuera a decirle a la vez que deseaba desesperadamente que le pasara por alto su pequeño escape a Hel y simplemente siguiera amándolo como siempre. Con todas las mentiras, el engaño, el intento de infanticidio y demases, con todo eso o quizá precisamente por eso. Karnilla se apartó dándoles espacio y fue con Heimdall. El guardián le dijo, hablando norn, que Hagen había llegado a las casas de curación de los elfos. Ambos salieron dejando a los príncipes en el observatorio.

–Ertan viene por ti. Te llevará a Gladsheim. He dispuesto que descanses ahí hasta que todo pase –Loki mostró confusión, negó, quería ir a Valaskialf con Frigga. –No. –Thor le leyó la mente –en palacio no estás seguro, te secuestraron de ahí y no permitiré tal riesgo. –Qué ironía que su propio ardid causara su destierro.

–¿Así que me envías a un sitio donde puedas contenerme como a un animal en cautiverio? –No pudo evitar la amargura en su tono de voz; pero el Thor que le consentía cualquier arrebato debido a su estado no estaba ahí, la versión ante Loki estaba demasiado dolida como para escuchar su ponzoña.

–No pongas palabras en mi boca que no dije.

–Acabas de decirle a Heimdall…

–Dista mucho de lo que afirmas. Sólo quiero que estés a salvo y lejos de la corte que te asedia. Y sí, quiero que Heimdall te vigile, él me informará de tu estado mientras estoy en Jötunheim. –Thor le dio la espalda pero Loki lo sujetó de un brazo dispuesto a hacer pedazos a ambos con sus palabras, lo que fuera menos la indiferencia que Thor le dispensaba.

–Lo hice todo por nosotros, no quería morir, no quería que esto terminara; tuve que actuar solo pues tú nunca hubieras podido hacer algo como lo que intenté, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme cruzado de brazos esperando el final?

–¡Sí! –Thor se giró y lo sujetó de los hombros acercándose –quería que confiaras en mí, que me permitieras salvarte. –Thor lo soltó y suspiró, se pasó una mano por la cara y pareció de repente demasiado agotado y demasiado herido. Loki iba a replicarle pero al ver ese rostro que destilaba decepción enmudeció. –¿Sabes Loki? A pesar de la forma en que se dieron las cosas y de que supe que esta gestación sólo te representaba dolor, estaba aferrado a la insensata esperanza de que en el fondo quisieras a nuestro hijo. Te dije que haría lo que fuera por ti, iba a dar un ojo a Ygdrasill con tal de tener respuestas, y después estaba resuelto a matar a cada jötun que se interpusiera en mi camino con mis propias manos, aún más le aposté mi alma a Hela para anular el maldito contrato que hiciste con ella. Todo eso porque te quería y porque estaba seguro de que aunque nunca lo dijeras nos querías a los dos –Loki sintió que se ahogaba. –Dices que hiciste todo por nosotros, no, todo fue por ti y para ti.

–Tú no puedes entenderme –Loki bajó la mirada. –Eres el poderoso Thor, no puedes entenderme.

–Sí puedo. –Loki lo miró, encontró una lágrima en esos ojos azules. –Eres un bastardo egoísta.

Loki se quedó sin aire ante esas palabras sin ganas de pelear ni de usar su lengua de plata para rebatir cuanto argumento surgiera de labios de Thor. Además, no es que eso último no fuera cierto. Cuando logró articular palabra sólo pudo balbucear débilmente.

–¿Te irás entonces? Pensé que… dado que estoy a punto de… pensé que estarías conmigo. –La furia de Thor pareció ablandarse, levantó una mano para acariciar a Loki pero detuvo su gesto antes de tocarlo. Los días en que se compartían la comida desnudos, comentando tonterías en sus aposentos de Valaskialf de pronto parecían haberle ocurrido a alguien más.

–Confiaré en Karnilla, no tenemos más opción –fue lo que le dijo, Loki mostró una tristeza profunda –pero también estaré contigo, debo irme, volveré pronto a tu lado.

No tenían nada más que decirse y Thor partió dentro del portal. De repente Loki se sintió como si lo hubieran desterrado de su hogar. No supo si era por la lejanía de Valaskialf donde se había habituado a vivir o sí era porque Thor lo había expulsado de sus sentimientos. Paladeó las palabras de su cónyuge, había hablado en pasado para referirse a su afecto.

.

Ásta había visto Gladsheim por primera vez esa mañana, estaba ubicada al norte del reino a varias horas de Valaskialf. Aquel lugar era un pequeño poblado en el cual se erigían varias residencias de descanso de la nobleza aesir. La familia real poseía una amplia mansión para descansar. Su cercanía con la costa llenaba el ambiente del permanente sonido de las olas, el clima era frío en esa época del año y estaba rodeada de un bosque que la ocultaba en parte de miradas curiosas. Cuando se enteró de que Radha partía al servicio de Loki, se había presentado ante él y le había dejado en claro que le debía el haberla delatado con Oleg, lo cual había causado que éste le cortara la cara. Todo había acabado bien pero fue gracias a Loki así que estaba en deuda con ella. Deuda que consideraría saldada si le permitía acompañarlo. El paje se mostró nervioso pero ella presionó con un vil chantaje emocional. Sin embargo, Ertan le había solicitado que fuera acompañado únicamente por alguien que cocinara. No se admitirían más sirvientes.

–Pues resulta que sé cocinar –siseó Ásta.

Los preparativos habían sido rápidos y muy discretos. Radha preparó el bagaje de su señor. Ásta modificó su aspecto, dejándose ver a sí misma, con su cabello castaño y ondulado, sus ojos color miel y la piel crema. Ni rubia, ni pelirroja, ni pálida. Se vistió con discreción y recato pero se llevó el abrigo de piel que Harma le había regalado antes de irse a la guerra. Ertan era el encargado de todos ellos. Además de ellos dos en calidad de sirvientes, se llevó un par de docenas de einheriar para proteger la mansión. Al llegar, el hijo de Erwel les pidió con su clásica cortesía, que dispusieran del ala oeste de la mansión mientras él instauraba los turnos de guardia y veía que el perímetro fuera seguro; luego él fue en búsqueda de su ilustre huésped.

Cuando Loki arribó esa noche ya lo esperaban. Tenían la cena lista, su alcoba dispuesta, el baño preparado, sus libros favoritos aguardándolo y las chimeneas funcionando entibiando el ambiente. Ásta lo esperaba expectante. Había rezado por él, hecho promesas de reformarse a cuanta deidad se le ocurrió y llorado pensándolo secuestrado en ese maldito reino de hielo.

–Aquí llegan –dijo Radha. Venían cabalgando, Loki iba con Ertan sujetándose de él, junto a ellos avanzaba una mujer de cabello rizado.

Ertan le ayudó a desmontar, estaba más redondo que nunca. Llevaba puestas ropas ligeras que resaltaban la barriga, Ásta se quitó el abrigo y lo cubrió con él entrándolo en la mansión. Loki no dijo nada mientras ella lo conducía, no quería cenar, ni bañarse, ni leer. Se cambió las ropas que llevaba por una túnica verde que Yrsa previsoramente le había mandado confeccionar y luego se metió en la cama y no quiso saber nada de nadie.

Ásta lo dejó sólo y fue a la sala.

–Nosotros somos los más leales a Loki –les dijo Ertan a los tres. –Debemos ser más cuidadosos que nunca. Nadie que no sea de la familia real tiene autorización para entrar o salir ni para enviar mensajes. Ella es Karnilla –la presentó a Radha y a Ásta –es una doula, es la responsable por la salud de Loki y de su hijo. Radha, verás que cuente con todo lo que necesite, trátala con la máxima deferencia. Ásta, tú dormirás en la habitación anexa a la de Loki, creo que no debo decírtelo pero deberás estar al pendiente de él en todo momento. –Todos se tomarían muy en serio su deber.

Loki no quiso cenar, pero los demás estaban hambreados. Ertan tomó algo rápido y salió a patrullar. Ásta se ocupó de servirles a los otros dos.

–Pensé que Thor vendría con Loki –habló mientras les servía.

–El general Thor –la corrigió el paje –tiene deberes ineludibles –la devoción de Radha por Thor seguía superando el que podría sentir por nadie más. –El príncipe parecía algo abatido –añadió después de un instante. Ásta también lo había notado.

.

Al día siguiente Karnilla le hizo una lista a Radha de lo que necesitaba, se trataba de una gran variedad de hierbas medicinales, vendas, bisturíes, mortero, cuchillos y un par de libros que Stánic tenía en Valaskialf. Radha se dispuso a partir a por todo aquello como administrador de ese hogar que era.

Ásta le llevó el desayuno a Loki. Karnilla esperó a que ella saliera para entrar a verlo. Seguía en ropa de dormir, con el cabello alborotado, se veía adormilado pero cuando la miró era la viva encarnación de la serenidad. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedírselo cuando él se recostó para dejarse revisar. A falta de referencias, Karnilla lo trataba como lo haría si fuera una mujer. Lo habitual era que al final del embarazo revisara el latido del bebé todos los días. Sus manos brillaron rojizas y las pasó sobre el vientre de Loki.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó él en norn –te ves preocupada –ella le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio. Lo auscultó y él se tensó incómodo pero no protestó.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó cuándo terminó.

–Cansado.

–¿Te duele algo?

–No. ¿Qué pasa? –Empezaba a mostrarse irascible por lo escueto de sus palabras, ¿por qué siempre debía preguntarle dos veces las cosas a Karnilla antes de obtener una respuesta? Ella le aseguró que no ocurría nada y que el pequeño Thor se encontraba bien. –¿Cómo sabré cuando haya llegado el tiempo del alumbramiento? –Inquirió Loki.

–Lo sabrás.

–¿Cómo? No soy una mujer Karnilla, no tendré contracciones, ni líquido, ni nada de eso. ¿Tendré dolor?

–No lo sé Loki. Eres el único hombre que conozco que haya gestado un hijo –bufó, a buena ayuda se había amparado. –Pero estoy segura de que ambos lo sabremos. –Intuir, dejarse llevar, confiar… la magia norn a veces le producía dolor de cabeza. –Hela me enseñó como deshacer y luego rehacer los vínculos que unen a tu hijo y a ti. Los voy a separar antes de que mueras –estaba segura de que eso es lo que debía hacerse aunque los detalles, los alcances y las consecuencias de aquello sólo las sabrían llegado el momento. –No estoy segura de que estarás consciente cuando todo pase, ¿hay algo que yo deba saber en caso de que todo se complique? –Sí, le estaba preguntando qué debía hacer si se veía forzada a escoger entre salvarlo a él o salvar al pequeño Thor. Loki lo meditó un momento.

–Deja que Thor decida –respondió confiado.

–¿Y si él no estuviera? –Loki negó.

–Dijo que estará a mi lado, y él nunca miente. –Karnilla lo ayudó a incorporarse, Loki se acomodó la ropa y con un ademán le indicó el libro de Kaarina, ella se lo pasó, notó que al hechicero le temblaban las manos. Estaba asombrada por lo mucho que parecía resistir.

–Pensé que después de Hel tu estado se precipitaría –admitió. Él negó.

–Después de todo yo no resulté herido en ese reino. –El hechicero la miró –¿cómo estará Hagen? Lamentaría que muriera.

–Está vivo –afirmó categórica –es sangre de mi sangre y lo quiero mucho, si muriera lo sentiría –Loki asintió.

–Acerca de lo que sucedió…

–Quizá no deberías hablarme de ello –lo interrumpió. –Heimdall nos mira justo en este momento.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Puedo sentir su mirada sobre nosotros. –Loki se maravilló por esa intuición, de tener magia, le hubiera pedido de inmediato que le enseñara a presentirlo.

.

Nornheim era un reino de clima cálido, así que Karnilla sintió frío esa mañana en Gladsheim. Había dejado a Loki tomando una siesta y ella fue a refugiarse en la cocina. Ásta se encontraba ahí preparando la comida. Karnilla había visto la manera en que trataba a Loki, como se había quitado el abrigo la noche anterior para cobijarlo como si pudiera tener frío siendo de sangre jötun. La bruja se preparó un té, Radha aún no volvía con las provisiones.

–¿Cómo está? –Preguntó Ásta en términos sencillos mientras cortaba vegetales.

–Agotado.

–¿Cuándo nacerá el pequeño Thor? –La bruja se rió pues ella solía llamar al hijo de Loki de la misma manera.

–Creo que aún le tomará días. –Ásta la miró y Karnilla desahogó lo que la había preocupado previamente. –Lo revisé antes –no fue específica al respecto de dónde había sido aquello, –y estuve segura de que el bebé estaba listo, ayer que llegamos pensé que sería cuestión de horas, pero ya no… –se quedó callada escogiendo las palabras para decir lo que pasaba. –Una vez atendí una parturienta que con mucho esfuerzo retuvo a su hijo dentro de ella. –Ásta hizo una mueca de dolor.

–¿Piensas que eso es lo que está haciendo? –Preguntó Ásta. La bruja recordó toda su serenidad y la forma en que crispaba las manos al tomar el libro de Kaarina.

–Se ve muy concentrado en algo, y creo que es retrasar el nacimiento.

–Pensé que ya no tenía magia.

–Aún le queda algo –por eso mantenía su aspecto aesir.

–¿Y qué pasó con aquella mujer? La que retuvo a su hijo.

– Mi abuela la convenció de rendirse –Ásta la miró significativamente. –A él no voy a convencerlo, no se puede, creo que lo hace porque está esperando por Thor.

.

La batalla había irrumpido en Feigelfossen como una avalancha. Los ulfhednar y los alfh acometían como oleadas contra los gigantes que continuaban una defensa cada vez más desesperada; en su derrota el frenesí con que luchaban se había vuelto más sangriento. Sif vio a sus hombres con los miembros despedazados al ser azotados contra el suelo, los vio colgando de picas de hielo, con los cráneos aplastados, partidos en dos con tajos feroces. Ella misma no se reconocía. Iba toda teñida de rojo, con el largo cabello pegado a su cuello debido a la sangre seca; no sentía los brazos enhiestos entre el frío y el esfuerzo. Otro gigante a la vista, hundió el puño en el hielo, ella reconoció aquello, dio un salto esquivando los picos emergiendo a sus pies, cayó rodando y se levantó para clavar su arma en el mentón del enemigo deshaciendo rostro y cráneo con certero movimiento. Otro rival, ella se agachó esquivando, se giró y patinó sobre la sangre congelada, en su caída aquel jötun intentó pisarle la cabeza pero la extremidad con que lo intentara salió volando cortada. Se incorporó.

Era Hogun que la había seguido, su espada aún chorreaba sangre. Sif asintió y remató al jötun caído. Los alfh la seguían como a su diosa de la guerra. Las puertas de la citadel al alcance de ellos finalmente.

–A un lado –la voz de Bran los alertó, todos hicieron espacio y la puerta que flanqueaba el castillo se vino abajo con un ataque combinado de Gungnir y Mjölnir.

Bran se lanzó con los hired a la saga, la batalla continuaría en el interior del castillo. Thor ya se adelantaba. Sif lo vio convertido en un arma sin alma. Estaba agotado y con la mirada vacía, luchando sin dudar y sin misericordia. Usando el Mjölnir dio un potente golpe en las piernas al primer gigante que le salió al paso partiéndole las extremidades para luego rematarlo con un golpe en el esternón que debió destrozarle el corazón. Los gigantes se les fueron encima como animales en estampida. Thor abrió una brecha arrojando al frente el martillo y al recobrarlo electrocutó a los caídos. El olor a carne chamuscada inundó el recinto. Los ulfhednar siguieron a su general casi sin tener nada que hacer.

El Padre de Todo se quedó atrás, cuanto jötun se lanzó sobre él fue abatido casi al instante. Algunos gigantes se rindieron ante él. En el interior ocurría una escena similar. Un grupo de jötun se rindió a Thor tirando sus armas y poniéndose de rodillas.

–¿Qué hacemos con ellos? –Preguntaron los ulfhednar. Thor ni siquiera miró a aquellos guerreros.

–Hagan lo que quieran –masculló y siguió su camino hacia la sala del trono.

Sus hombres se prepararon para masacrar a aquellos desgraciados cuando Sif interrumpió.

–Somos asgardianos, nunca matamos a los que se rinden –los interrumpió.

–Sif, si esto fuera al revés, si ellos hubieran ganado y nosotros pidiéramos misericordia, seguro que nos mataban como a cerdos –la contradijo uno de sus soldados.

–¡He dicho que somos asgardianos! ¡Deber y honor! –Sus hombres resoplaron descontentos pero se formaron.

–¡Deber y honor! –Le respondieron.

–Llévenlos ante Odín –ordenó –y no dejen que los alfh se les acerquen. –Dicho eso corrió para alcanzar a Thor.

Bran ya irrumpía para hacerse cargo de aquellos gigantes que preferían morir en combate que rendirse.

Thor se plantó en el salón principal del castillo con Volstagg, Sif y Hogun tras él. Ahí los esperaban Laufey y Hildetand con pocos de sus hombres. Un bando corrió hacía el otro, sin estrategia, ni planes; sin indulgencia ni rendiciones. Hildetand fue a por Thor pero Sif se metió de por medio, atacó con la espada mientras su amigo seguía rumbo a Laufey. El gigante atrapó la hoja de Sif y la lanzó por los aires. Volstagg llegó corriendo a tomar el relevo. Sif cayó y varios enemigos se le vinieron encima deseosos de rematarla, ella era un trofeo importante.

–¡Sif! ¡No! –un viejo amigo se interpuso. Se trataba de Ull que salió a defenderla, todo estaba perdido ya no le importaba nada, excepto que ella saliera lastimada. El jötun, más pequeño que los otros, se puso a combatirlos provocando su furia ante su traición. Sif se puso de pie pero no pudo ayudarlo. Fue atravesado por diversas estocadas y cuando llegó al suelo ya estaba muerto.

La valkiria se quedó sin palabras ante aquel despliegue de amistad, procuró cobrárselas, Hogun se le sumó.

Volstagg logró hacer retroceder a Hildetand, estaban trabados espada contra espada. El pelirrojo sudaba en el esfuerzo de empujar a su rival hasta hacerlo caer con gran estrépito. Hildetand no iba a aceptar morir echado sobre sí. Se levantó de nuevo y saltó sobre Volstagg con su hoja de hielo. El hired lo esquivó por poco, la hoja se clavó en el suelo pero Hildetand creó una nueva y luego otra, arremetió con dos espadas a la vez, letal aunque impreciso.

Thor se acercó a Laufey despacio como calculando el golpe fatal que le daría. Había comprendido que Laufey nunca dejaría en paz a Loki y, quizá, si lo mataba aniquilaría parte del odio que Loki sentía. Respiraba pesado balanceando el Mjölnir y luego se quedó quieto mirando al rey jötun. Éste sonrió, la misma sonrisa de Loki antes de lanzarse a la destrucción; y atacó. Thor esquivó la espada y lanzó un golpe del martillo. Laufey salió disparado contra el trono resquebrajándolo, el hijo de Odín saltó con su arma en vilo y descargó un poderoso golpe que acabó por reducir aquel escabel a ruinas; Laufey lo burló por poco y se giró para clavar su espada en su rival. La hoja acertó pero Thor ya se movía y evitó que se le encajara en la carne aunque le abrió un tajo largo. Laufey le lanzó un puñetazo y el dios del trueno cayó, el jötun le pisó el brazo derecho, el que ya tenía lastimado desde Hel. Thor gritó mientras le trituraba los huesos. Laufey levantó su espada presto a decapitarlo.

Sif vio todo eso de lejos y corrió hacia allá presa de la desesperación, Hogun tendió su arco apuntando a Laufey.

–¡Thor!

.

Radha volvió con las provisiones. Ásta pasó horas junto con Karnilla y el paje cortando raíces, hirviendo, mezclando, creando pócimas. Karnilla los dirigía pero no les explicaba para qué era todo eso.

Esa noche a Loki le tomó su tiempo conciliar el sueño a pesar de que durante el día no le había costado trabajo dormir dos siestas tumbado junto a la chimenea. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando percibió una presencia en la habitación. Se incorporó y vio una amenazante figura femenina materializarse. Ella parecía danzar, con lánguidos movimientos de sus manos iluminó la habitación generando diminutos orbes azulados. El efecto era hermoso pero Loki reconoció de lo que se trataba; la mujer estaba sellando la habitación contra miradas y oídos ajenos.

–Saludos Loki –siseó.

–Saludos Hela –la voz del hechicero fue mesurada, dominando sus emociones. –Ahora que nuestros lazos se han roto, dime, ¿en qué puedo servirte poderosa señora? –La trató con cautela.

–¿Lazos rotos? No sé de qué me hablas –dijo ella paseando por la habitación.

–¿Es qué no lo sabes? Al parecer Thor te venció en tu propio juego. –Los dos se rieron.

–Me precio de conocerte Loki, eres un mentiroso y traidor, sólo que para mí desgracia la víctima de tus engaños en esa ocasión fui yo. ¿Y cómo te resultó todo? Escuché noticias perturbadoras que me encomiaron a buscarte.

Loki miró la puerta mientras hablaba, no se creía que ese fuera un encuentro cortés, sin su magia no había oportunidad de vencer a Hela. Otras figuras aparecieron en la alcoba, materializándose de entre las sombras, eran seis dísir que sin prisa y sin apartar los ojos de él, se fueron apostando frente a las salidas. Era obvio que estaban ahí para impedir que él huyera o que alguien entrara a ayudarlo. Sopesó sus posibilidades, todos lo hacían dormido y con las barreras era difícil que escucharan algo de lo que pasaba, peor aún, estaba seguro de que Heimdall no podía verlo.

Su fachada de frialdad empezó a mostrar grietas.

–¿De qué noticias hablas? –Le preguntó.

–Antes fui a buscarte a Valaskialf, pensé que te encontraría al lado de la dulce Frigga, que entre los dos se consolarían en estos tiempos aciagos. He visto al Allfödr, luce derrotado a pesar de que sus ejércitos han entrado a Feigefossen, he oído los lamentos de sus amigos y también he visto el llanto de los aesir.

–¿De qué hablas? –Loki mordió el anzuelo de la miseria.

–¿No lo sabes? No me extraña, estás recluido en este lugar, apartado del luminoso Valaskialf. –Hela fue hacía él y se acercó como si fuera a besarlo, no quería perderse ni un poco de su expresión. –Thor está muerto. –El rostro de Loki se transformó en una mueca burlona y retrocedió. –Te han alejado demasiado de la corte por eso no lo sabías, temen que atentes contra tu hijo o contra ti mismo al conocer esta noticia. Debo decir que es una pena porque yo ansiaba su alma, pero ahora que ha muerto en batalla Brunhilda la reclamó hacia el Valhala –dijo con tono decepcionado apartándose lentamente de él.

–Querida Hela, no es que no aprecie tu compañía pero un mentiroso reconoce a otro, lo que dices es falso y sí no lo fuera la propia Frigga me lo diría, ella no me ocultaría tal noticia.

–¿Entonces por qué veo temblar tus manos? Temes que mis palabras sean ciertas y que el dios del trueno ya no exista, peor aún, que lo último que haya sabido de ti es que no eres más que un traidor y manipulador. ¿Qué harás ahora, Loki? ¿Escapar nuevamente? Él no va a volver a ti, sólo te queda revolcarte en el suelo con tu prole esperando las migajas de los magnánimos aesir.

–No estoy dispuesto a escucharte más –dijo Loki yendo a la puerta pero tal como temía, las dísir no se apartaron de ésta y Loki tuvo que retroceder.

–Pero también te quedo yo –añadió Hela y desenvainó una espada. –Estoy dispuesta a perdonarte Loki y más aún estoy dispuesta a mantener mi palabra. Tu deseo aún es darle muerte al hijo de Thor, te daré la libertad que anhelas. Escapaste de Niflheim por temor y ahora el temor te ha aprisionado en este lugar pero yo puedo acabar con todo ello.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda del aesir antes de volverse hacía Hela. No, ella no lo conocía, aún si lo que decía era verdad, aún si Thor estaba muerto, aun así…

–Lo siento pero no tendrás nada de mí.

Hela le lanzó un golpe con el arma, ella era un diestra esgrimista; Loki pudo burlarla y se lanzó hacía su escritorio donde tenía una daga. Hela lanzó otra estocada que hizo mella en el mueble. A Loki le costaba moverse, tiró un golpe hacía ella el cual abrió un surco en su mejilla pero al hacerlo quedó a su alcance.

Cayó al suelo con gran estrépito, un hilo de sangre le corrió por el rostro. Hela no quería matarlo, al menos no todavía, y la prueba estaba en que teniendo la oportunidad lo había golpeado con el mango de la espada en vez de con el filo. En cambio se arrojó sobre él, Loki la tomó de las muñecas. En fuerza física estaban igualados, o al menos así era antes de que él se quedase sin energía para continuar. Arrancando el arma de manos del ojiverde la señora de la muerte le dio una estocada en el vientre.

–¡Ah! –Loki se dobló sujetándose –¡No! ¡No!

Hela se irguió sin soltar el arma y se quedó quieta observándolo. La venganza que tanto había deseado al fin se realizaba y con creces. Loki llevó sus manos a su abdomen, sangraba. No, no era suya la sangre que observaba manchando su ropa y sus manos; era de su hijo. Su grito resonó en la habitación la cual no dejaría escapar sonido alguno. Hela levantó la espada y volvió a atacarlo, Loki atrapó la hoja con las manos, ella le arrancó el filo casi mutilándolo y con un movimiento fluido lo desventró. Aquel dolor era el más atroz que hubiera conocido, sostuvo sus entrañas con las manos sin atreverse a mirar, temía encontrarse con el diminuto cadáver hecho trizas entre los jirones de su piel.

–¡Maldita! –No tenía palabras que alcanzaran para insultarla ni fuerzas para obligarla a pagar.

–No te preocupes –Hela apoyó el filo de la espalda en la nuca de Loki como para afinar el tajo que daría, –conocerás a tu hijo en el infierno.

.

–¡Loki! ¡Loki! –Karnilla lo sujetaba con ambas manos de su cabeza. Recitaba un conjuro y hacía pausas sólo para llamarlo por su nombre. –Ya abre los ojos –dijo la bruja a alguien más. –Loki mírame.

Procuró hacerle caso, su respiración era agitada y luchaba por incorporarse. Karnilla lo ayudó a sentarse y al punto se buscó la letal herida en el abdomen descubriéndose, se encontró con su abultada barriga a salvo, la piel intacta, ningún vestigio del atentado. Posó sus manos sobre su vientre sin hacer caso a lo que Karnilla decía, ella iba a tocarlo pero la apartó. Engendro se movió y Loki soltó un suspiro de alivio, lo sobó sabiendo que eso lo calmaría.

–Estás a salvo –le susurró.

–Ásta –habló Karnilla –ve a la cocina y tráeme la infusión que preparé –pidió hablando aesir. Hasta entonces Loki reparó en Ásta y en Radha, los cuáles iban en ropas de dormir y se veían pálidos y asustados. Ásta tenía el cabello revuelto y lo miraba entre sollozos; salió corriendo a cumplir la orden de la bruja. –Tuviste una pesadilla – añadió ella.

–Eso no fue una pesadilla. –Loki empezaba a recobrar el dominio de sí mismo. Volvió a cubrirse. Karnilla lo instó a recostarse de nuevo y Radha se acercó con un paño para secarle la frente perlada de sudor.

–Quizá tengas razón, sentí la presencia de Hela en la habitación –dijo pero tras eso se calló pues Radha se puso pálido con la sola mención de la señora de los infiernos. Guardó silencio, a nadie le habían confiado su viaje a Hel. Loki asintió pero no le contó lo que había acontecido en su mundo onírico. Ásta volvió con la infusión.

–Loki, ¿estás bien? –La preocupación de la mujer era genuina. Karnilla le ayudó a beber aquel brebaje de sabor amargo pero que de inmediato aplacó sus latidos acelerados. –Te oí gritar como si te mataran y tuve miedo por ti. No podía despertarte por eso fui por Karnilla, te contorsionabas de dolor, fue espantoso –dijo ella impactada por lo que había escuchado. El paje al lado de ella, fue asintiendo a cada una de las palabras.

–Hay que dejarlo descansar –dijo la bruja.

–No creo que pueda dormir –la rebatió el ojiverde, no después de lo que había visto y sentido. Deseó más que nunca la compañía de Thor que lo tranquilizaría y que con su presencia desmentiría lo que la diosa del inframundo había dicho. En ese momento se quedó calló pensando en sus palabras, Hela quería mortificarlo, por eso no podía creer que Thor estuviera muerto, él siempre salía airoso de todas sus peleas, de todos los obstáculos que el destino le ponía. Se negó terminantemente a pensar en la idea de su vida sin su esposo.

.

La bruja norn y Ásta habían pasado el resto de la noche junto a Loki. Radha había querido hacerles compañía pero era pertinente que alguien durmiera en la residencia para estar fresco a la mañana siguiente. Entre los tres empezaron una conversación superflua. En algún punto de la madrugada el hechicero cayó dormido y el ataque volvió a producirse. Hela no apareció en su pesadilla pero las dísir que sólo habían contemplado anteriormente, se le echaron encima tras la frase: "Nuestra señora nos ha pedido este encargo, pero nos divertiremos aún más, porque eres el amado de Hagen". El odio que le profesaron al dragón negro en Hel fomentó que las dísir no le tuvieran piedad.

Sin duda se trataba de un hechizo pues fue imposible para Karnilla despertarlo. Los gritos de su aliado resonaron por la residencia al tiempo que se arqueaba en doloroso rictus. Despertó por sí mismo aterrado. Karnilla volvió a tranquilizarlo y finalmente él reveló el contenido de sus sueños. Las dísir daban muerte a su hijo y luego a él. Hasta que no lo mataban no despertaba y estaba casi seguro que al dormir ellas estarían aguardándolo para agredirlo. No volvió a conciliar el sueño y Karnilla no lo culpaba. El dolor en los sueños se sentía como real.

Ni Radha ni Ásta entendían porque la señora de los infiernos deseaba torturar a Loki, estaban asustados de que su príncipe estuviera maldito. No preguntaron nada, en Asgard sólo los poderosos aesir mencionaban el nombre de la diosa, ni siquiera se le mencionaba cuando maldecían.

El problema estibaba en que Loki no podía estar sin dormir, sobre todo en ese punto de su gestación en el que el pequeño Thor consumía casi toda su energía. Radha y Ásta se encargaron de velar por su príncipe mientras Karnilla preparaba otra poción, una que revitalizara a Loki para que durmiera lo menos posible. Hasta la cocina le llegó el triste sonido de aquel suplicio. Cuando se acercó nuevamente a la habitación, Ásta estaba al borde del llanto, adoraba a Loki y sufría viéndolo así. Karnilla intentó poner una barrera protectora que dejara fuera a Hela. Cuando Loki cayó dormido nuevamente pareció que su magia funcionaba pero apenas había permanecido en paz unos instantes antes de que la barrera se rompiera y otra vez se iniciara la pesadilla.

–Necesito armas –masculló Loki aturdido al despertarse nuevamente. Karnilla no dejaba de notar que cada vez que lo hacía acariciaba su abdomen hasta sentir que su hijo se movía dentro de él y sólo entonces se relajaba. Eso alentaba la determinación de la bruja de salvar a los dos. –Radha ve al puesto de guardia y tráeme una lanza, una espada, arco y flechas, lo que puedas.

Si el sirviente encontró aquella petición extraña no dijo nada y fue a cumplir la orden al punto.

–¿Qué pasa Loki?

–En nuestra batalla se reproduce el sitio en el que esté, si tengo armas conmigo tal vez pueda usarlas en el mundo onírico para defenderme.

–Tal vez alguien pueda acompañarte en el sueño, un guerrero diestro podría hacer la diferencia –dijo Karnilla.

–Ertan es el más indicado –dijo Ásta.

Loki no pareció muy convencido de hacer entrar a alguien dentro de su pesadilla a contemplar su dolor, pero aceptó finalmente, consciente de que necesitaba descansar. Radha llamó a Ertan, cuando el capitán llegó a su alcoba ya estaba informado de lo sucedido. Ertan tenía instrucción ulfhednar, había sido adiestrado por Fandral en persona y luego por Sköll cuando asumió su cargo como líder de los einheriar; pero las dísir no eran cualquier enemigo que uno pudiera abatir, aquellas mujeres malignas devoraban almas.

–Haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para protegerlo –aceptó con semblante serio.

Karnilla se acercó a él con una esfera rojiza en la mano, se la tendió e hizo que tocara a Loki con ella. En el acto Ertan cayó dormido junto con Loki. En efecto se materializó en el sueño pero las valquirias malditas se fueron encima de él con un alarido digno de la más espantosa criatura en dolor perpetuo. La primera dísir que llegó hasta él se derrumbó a sus pies con una daga proveniente de la mano de Loki clavada en la espalda. Eso no bastaba para destruirla así que Ertan levantó el escudo para bloquear un golpe y se acercó a su oponente para aplastarle el cráneo con éste. Dio media vuelta para enfrentarse a otra que lo atacaba por la espalda y que le lanzó un tajo bajo el yelmo. La estocada de su enemiga le acertó debajo del pecho pero la cota de malla paró el golpe, de modo que Ertan le clavó la espada en el cuello. Cortó piernas a otra más y partió en dos a la cuarta. Se replegó hasta donde se encontraba Loki. Una dísir levantó el hacha que portaba y asestó con tremenda fuerza sobre su escudo, una y otra vez, lo estaba destrozando. Ertan no tuvo más que retroceder, deshacerse del escudo y bailar de izquierda a derecha para esquivar los golpes. Se separó de Loki el cual retrocedió incapaz de mantener el ritmo del combate. Ertan apartó de un empellón a su rival buscando espacio para pelear, por el rabillo del ojo encontró a Loki detrás de un mueble, había perdido todas las dagas y tenía, quien sabe obtenía de donde, una lanza que esgrimía defendiéndose. Ese momento de distracción, hizo que el hacha de su enemiga le rozara la sien con un chirrido de acero contra acero. Su mundo se tornó rojo, logró ponerse nuevamente de pie.

–Esto es un sueño –se dijo tratando de ignorar el dolor. Logró hendir el pecho de su rival y luego se apresuró a ir por aquella que tenía acorralado a Loki, la atravesó por la espalda y apartó el cuerpo. Se plantó delante del príncipe. Ambos contemplaron a sus enemigas caídas. Hubo un remanso de paz antes de que, de entre las sombras de la habitación, se materializarán de nuevo. Ahora eran muchas más y dando gritos de batalla, en el nombre de la diosa Hela atacaron.

Ertan procuró defender a Loki pero eran demasiadas. Al cabo de un encarnizado combate se encontró a si mismo con los brazos mutilados y de rodillas. Alguna lo tomó del cabello para echarle la cabeza atrás y cortarle el cuello. Se ahogó en su propia sangre, antes de morir vio como acorralaban a Loki y lo sujetaban de los brazos con los que trataba de defender su vientre.

–Nadie puede protegerte –habló una dísir. –Ni éste –señaló a Ertan –ni nadie.

Despertó sobresaltado, Radha retrocedió diciendo algo de que no podía resistir más aquello y salió de la alcoba. Loki se retorcía. Ásta le tomaba las manos con fuerza mientras elevaba una oración a Ygdrasill. Lo torturaron largamente. Loki despertó al cabo de horas, con mirada desquiciada. Miró a Karnilla como ausente abrazándose como si su cuerpo fuera a caerse en pedazos. La maldición de Hela iba a enloquecerlo. Ásta se había retirado para darle algo de la infusión relajante, que habían hecho para Loki, a Ertan. Igual dijo que buscaría a Radha.

–Mi amigo –la bruja norn trató de confortarlo –¿qué te hicieron esta vez?

–Jamás lo diré a nadie –musitó. La doula hizo algo que no había hecho antes, lo abrazó y le susurró una canción cuyas notas aplacaron el corazón acelerado de Loki y lo imbuyeron de una sensación de calma. –Karnilla –le dijo Loki recobrando lucidez. – Las dísir dijeron que nadie puede protegerme de esto, sé que lo hicieron aduciendo que Thor ha muerto –la bruja norn lo miró incrédula –Hela me dijo que había muerto –dijo recordando la primera pesadilla.

–¿Hela? ¿La misma diosa que ordenó que te torturaran cada vez que duermes? –dijo Karnilla sin poder creer nada que la deidad hubiera dicho.

–¿Podrías buscarlo? ¿Hacer una proyección astral cómo hiciste antes? –Le preguntó. –Quiero saber que se encuentra bien –pidió. Siempre daba por hecho que Thor era invencible, y eso le hacía olvidar que a pesar de ser un dios, también podía morir.

Karnilla asintió.

–Proyectarse de un reino a otro es agotador y debo preservar mi magia para el parto pero buscaré a Heimdall, él puede darme noticias de Thor –dijo la norn. Loki la vio concentrarse en un solo punto, estaba murmurando algunas palabras y de pronto Heimdall apareció en la habitación. Loki era consciente de que no lo veía, igual que en Hel, Thor no lo vio cuando Karnilla lo convocó. –Loki desea tener noticias sobre Thor –le explicó en pocas palabras.

El portero se quedó quieto, miró hacía las estrellas, ladeó un poco la cabeza.

–No lo veo –dijo desconcertado por ello.

–No –dijo Loki. Su rostro se desencajó por completo.

–Hablaré con el rey Odín, en cuanto tenga noticias de él, me comunicaré con ustedes –dijo Heimdall, quien también se veía sorprendido por ello, su imagen etérea se disolvió al momento.

Karnilla se giró entonces a Loki que se dejó recostar contra la cabecera pensando en las palabras del portero. Ella se sentó a su lado. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Karnilla casi podía leer sus pensamientos. Sin haber escuchado su conversación en el observatorio le era notorio que había reñido con el dios del trueno, y seguramente esa conversación le pesaba junto con las palabras de Hela.

–Loki, Hela está molesta contigo, desea mortificarte. Está esperando que te dejes llevar por la tristeza, que cometas una tontería y te dejes morir para así vengarse de los tres –le hizo ver, pero Loki pareció no escucharla del todo. –Es una hechicera demasiado poderosa, si puede envenenar tus sueños, puede hacer desaparecer a Thor. Confía en mí –añadió. A últimas fechas parecía que en verdad eso era lo único que podía hacer.

.

Mientras Radha atizaba el fuego de su estancia, Loki recorrió la habitación descalzo y salió al balcón de piedra blanca desde donde se dominaba gran parte del valle de Ida. Sintió la roca fría bajo los pies, el viento soplaba fiero pero la vista hizo que todo se le olvidara por un instante. El mar se apreciaba envuelto en bruma a la luz de la mañana, y el sol hacía que el bosque pareciera de oso macizo. Apoyó las manos en la balaustrada de piedra.

–Me gustaría ir al mar –le dijo a Radha.

El paje accedió a sus deseos. Salieron caminando por la puerta lateral de los jardines, no había sol, parecía que aquella tarde iba a llover pero no le importó. Le bastó encontrarse en el exterior para sentir que estaba libre y vivo. Fue un respiro al encierro que se había autoimpuesto desde que se enteró de su embarazo. Radha caminaba detrás de él. Los guardias le siguieron con la mirada pero ninguno hizo ningún movimiento, se quedaron quietos en sus puestos de vigilancia como estatuas. Se acercó hasta el final del jardín, terminaba abruptamente en un acantilado, había un camino rústico que llevaba hasta el mar embravecido por el clima.

–Quiero quedarme en el exterior, al menos unas horas –le dijo a Radha. Estaba harto de ver las mismas cuatro paredes, y si algún mensajero de parte de Heimdall se acercaba, quería ser el primero en verlo.

El chico le señaló un banco cerca de un mirador. Algún noble aesir había tenido el mismo deseo en el pasado que él, así que Loki se acomodó ahí. Radha hizo aparecer, casi como magia, una pequeña mesa cerca de él, uno de sus libros y luego se perdió rumbo a las cocinas para llevarle más té de la infusión que Karnilla le preparaba constantemente. La ardua tarea de no permitirle dormir era una batalla continua. Radha, Ásta, Karnilla, todos estaban extenuados. Y no sólo ellos, Ertan continuaba siguiéndolo al mundo de pesadillas aunque nunca lograba evitar que las dísir se ensañaran con él.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, le hubiera gustado tener la intuición de Karnilla para presentir el bienestar de Thor, pero lo único que sentía era que una desgracia les había desviado las vidas.

Miró el paisaje, la luz aun siendo escasa le molestaba en los ojos, pensando que esa incomodidad le mantendría lúcido fue que se quedó de pronto dormido. Apenas sucedió, las dísir lo rodearon, Loki sacó una daga de entre sus ropas y se apuñaló en el corazón. Despertó sobresaltado pero espabilado, su respiración se agitó sólo un poco. Se le había ocurrido esa mañana suicidarse en el sueño para salir rápidamente, pero se temía que las vengativas valkirias no iban a permitir que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Se puso en pie, miró hacia atrás sólo para constatar que Radha aún no volvía de las cocinas. Caminó, porque al menos eso lo mantenía alerta y siguió al impulso que tuvo de descender por el acantilado. Lo hizo despacio, con una mano pegada a la pared de roca hasta llegar al final. Descubrió que había una estrecha playa de arena endurecida por el mar, y que la furia de este chocaba con unas rocas más adelante, como un rompeolas, por lo que la bruma de mar llegara con menos fuerza hasta dónde estaba. Cabía mencionar que Loki no sabía nadar pero eso no le impidió despojarse del manto que lo cubría ni del calzado que llevaba. Si en algún momento consideró que estaba cometiendo una locura, no lo pensó dos veces. Avanzó con lentitud disfrutando con la sensación del mar en sus pies, la piel de su cuerpo se erizó pero de inmediato estuvo mucho más despierto. No se atrevió a ir más hondo, se quedó ahí, con el agua casi llegando a su vientre.

Había cosas que nunca se decía, ni frente al espejo, ni a solas, ni a oscuras. Verdades que según él, no formaban parte de su esencia. Pero lo cierto es que sí era un bastardo egoísta, y un embustero. Había aprendido a engañar para ser libre, y la forma de librarse de sus propias trampas era inventando nuevas. Siempre que arreglaba un problema era porque ya se había metido en otro. Ahora que estaba en ese lío ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía hablar de Thor muerto.

–No, no puede estarlo– se dijo a sí mismo. Luego se dio cuenta de que mantener la esperanza tan empecinadamente era una característica habitual de Thor, no de él. Como si obtuviera una respuesta Engendro se movió dentro de él. Apoyó su mano sobre su vientre para tranquilizarlo. –Tendrás una abuela que te mimara y un abuelo estricto, Thor será un padre cariñoso. Si convence a sus amigos de tener hijos, tendrás compañía en la corte, será una buena infancia –auguró, al menos mucho mejor que la suya. –Yo… –se quedó callado en ese momento –nunca he sido bueno cuidando a las personas porque antes no tenía alguien que me importara pero estoy aprendido a hacerlo. Lamento haberte vendido a Hela pero en mi defensa debo decir que tú empezaste –se rió de nuevo. Era una tontería pero lo hizo. El pequeño Thor se quedó quieto, aún con el mar golpeando el cuerpo que lo albergaba. –No vas a morir –le aseguró.

Le dio la espalda al mar. Radha corría por el camino de piedra a su encuentro, lo alcanzó cuando Loki ya salía con la ropa mojada, le tendió la capa con la mirada llena de miedo ¿es que creyó que había considerado suicidarse?

–Estoy bien –dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Los miembros le pesaban como si fueran de plomo, y sentía que razonaba muy lento debido a la falta de sueño. Radha lo ayudó a andar hasta la mansión. Justo cuando iban llegando a la entrada un heraldo apareció cabalgando. Llevaba mensajes para él.

–De parte de Heimdall –dijo aquel.

Loki abrió el lacre de inmediato. El primero era un mensaje del portero explicando que Thor se encontraba bien sin dar más detalles. La segunda misiva era de palacio, informaba que la reina viajaba hacía Gladsheim y llegaría esa misma tarde. Eran las noticias más agradables que le podían dar al hechicero. Le ordenó a Radha que preparara de inmediato la habitación de Frigga en esa morada, el paje se apresuró a cumplir órdenes junto con Ásta. Karnilla siguió a Loki a su habitación para que se pusiera ropas secas. Lo vio más lleno de energía que en los últimos días. La bruja se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más esperaría a que Thor llegara a su lado para dejar a su hijo nacer.

–¿Sabes realizar una barrera sensorial? –Inquirió él desnudándose. Los días en que le incomodaba la mirada de Karnilla sobre su cuerpo habían quedado atrás.

–No. Mi magia no se basa en el ocultamiento y las ilusiones como la tuya.

–Pero si te dijera cómo, ¿podrías hacerlo? –Insistió Loki.

–Posiblemente aunque me atrevo a afirmar que no podría cegar a Heimdall si es lo que buscas. ¿Qué deseas esconder?

–No es para Heimdall, es para Frigga.

–No te comprendo.

–Es seguro que me dormiré en algún momento, estoy muy cansado. No quiero que ella escuche mi batalla con las dísir. –Karnilla asintió.

La expectativa de reencontrarse con Frigga mantuvo despierto a Loki todo el día. Sin embargo Radha se encontró encendiendo las luces y el fuego del hogar sin que ella hubiera arribado. Al final Loki ya no se tenía en pie. Ni Karnilla, Ásta o Radha tenían palabras para alentarlo a seguir esperando. Se recluyó en su habitación y en el círculo que había trazado Karnilla para que sus gritos de agonía no escaparan de aquellas paredes. El hechicero se empeñó en quedarse a solas esa noche, no quiso ni siquiera que Ertan intentara pelear contra sus enemigas.

–Aprovechen para dormir ustedes –les dijo, aunque se veían tan preocupados que era seguro que no pegarían pestaña sabiendo que él sufría nuevamente.

Karnilla y Ásta se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar la cena. Radha se había marchado a sus aposentos a dormir mostrándose inapetente. Finalmente cuando las horas avanzaron lentas, Ásta se despidió de Karnilla para acudir a su alcoba, aunque dijo algo de que pasaría a ver a Loki antes de acostarse; en ese momento entró Ertan a las cocinas.

–La reina ya viene en camino –les dijo –llama a Radha –le pidió a Ásta.

Aquella noche se les estaba haciendo bastante larga. Los tres se presentaron a recibirla con parte de la guardia. Salieron al jardín desde donde observaron la escolta de Frigga subiendo por el camino. La reina montaba un caballo blanco, todos se hincaron ante ella.

–Bienvenida Alteza –dijo Ertan acercándose para ayudarla a descender de su montura.

–Saludos –dijo Frigga pero no sonrió.

–¿Dónde está Loki? –Inquirió otra voz. Radha respingó y se puso en pie de golpe. Era Thor.

.

Sif andaba en el campamento asentado en Jötunheim. Estaba en el pabellón de curación, iba de un lado a otro dándoles palabras de ánimo a sus soldados heridos ya fueran ulfhednar o alfh. Harma se le acercó.

–Princesa Sif –detestaba que la llamaran así a últimas fechas. –Deberías descansar –ella negó. Le habían vuelto a poner un hombro en su sitio y lo llevaba vendado, pero no tenía heridas mayores, además de que aún tenía la adrenalina de la batalla corriéndole por las venas, no podría conciliar el sueño. –Por lo menos come algo. –Estuvo de acuerdo en ello pero primero fue con Fandral.

Encontró al espadachín molesto por no haber participado en la batalla final, se recuperaba bien de la herida que casi lo mata ahogándolo en su propia sangre. Lo enviarían a Asgard con el resto de los heridos al día siguiente.

–¿Dónde está Thor? –Preguntó Fandral, no era propio de su amigo el dejarlo sin visitar sabiéndolo herido en combate.

–En Asgard –respondió Sif –volvió donde Loki –Fandral asintió y no se quejó. Sif apretó los labios. Thor no estaba bien pero no había querido hablar con ella, no es que hubieran tenido mucho tiempo.

–Princesa –la llamaron y ella crispó los puños. –Sif –se corrigió el soldado al ver su reacción. –El Padre de Todo te llama.

Acudió donde su rey. Supuso que habría nuevas disposiciones militares que atender pero cuando entró en el pabellón real se encontró sola. Ni Bran, ni Volstagg, ni Hogun. Odín estaba frente a su escritorio. Le indicó que se sentara y el mismísimo rey le ofreció una copa de vino que ella aceptó.

–A tus ordenes rey –le dijo y se sentó tras una reverencia.

–Thor mató a Laufey –inició Odín. Ella asintió, había presenciado aquello. Entendió que el Padre de Todo deseaba un relato de primera mano. Algo parecía preocuparlo.

–Irrumpimos en el salón del trono, Thor fue directo a por él, parecía un combate parejo pero Laufey se impuso. –Ella se había separado de Thor acorralada por una horda de jötun que falló por poco en su misión de matarla, gracias a Ull. Rememoró el momento en que vislumbró a Thor tirado, a Laufey rompiéndole el brazo con el que usualmente esgrimía el Mjölnir. Hogun le había disparado al rey jötun, le atinó en un hombro y luego éste tuvo que moverse para evitar una flecha directo a su rostro. Esa interrupción le permitió a Sif llegar a ellos; saltó felina contra Laufey buscando su cuello con su acero pero el gigante la recibió con un revés de su brazo y desvió su trayectoria. Sif había dado contra el suelo zafándose el hombro izquierdo. Laufey continuó machacando el brazo de Thor y pretendía hacer lo mismo con su cabeza. Alzó el pie, y ella le arrojó su arma, no le acertó pero tampoco le había apuntado a Laufey sino a Thor. Su espada se clavó a un palmo del dios del trueno quién la tomó con la mano izquierda y cercenó la extremidad que pretendía aplastarlo.

–Laufey cayó y Thor se incorporó con mi espada. El rey jötun le gritó algo –el semblante atento de Odín le indicó que deseaba conocer aquellas palabras. –Lo insultó –no enumeró cómo –y luego le dijo: "Si Loki sobrevive y Asgard arde algún día, sólo tendrás que voltear a verlo para saber qué mano prendió la pira". Thor respondió: "Ya lo sé" y le cortó la cabeza –finalizó su relato.

Volstagg y Hogun habían sometido a Hildetand. El príncipe parecía buscar la muerte pero no se la concedieron, en cambio decidieron entregarlo a Odín. Sif dejó de lado sus recuerdos. El rostro del Padre de Todo era insondable y ella no se atrevió a preguntarle si le preocupaba algo acerca de la muerte de Laufey. La dejó marchar luego de eso.

Odín había recibido un peculiar mensaje de Heimdall después de la batalla, mientras Harma atendía el brazo de su hijo. El portero dijo que no podía ver al dios del trueno. El Rey ordenó que los dejaran a solas y presintió una energía ajena a él. Haciendo uso de Gungnir, con la cual le apuntó a su hijo el cual ni parpadeó ante ello, anuló una maldición y además reconoció la silueta de su autora antes de que se desvaneciera: Hela. Su heredero no tuvo opción más que revelarle que Loki había ido a Niflheim en busca de una respuesta a la amenaza que encerraba dar vida a su hijo. Cuando Thor le narró los pormenores le pidió su consentimiento para volver a Asgard y él se lo otorgó. Odín se quedó solo y en silencio, meditando aquello largamente. Heimdall también les había dicho que Loki se perdía de su vista, cuando se suponía que ya no tenía magia, pero Odín no tenía qué hacer nada, para ello Thor ya había marchado de vuelta a Asgard.

.

El paje casi empujó a las dos mujeres fuera del camino y condujo con premura a sus señores al interior de la casa. Junto con la reina viajaban Jyana y Sköll. El guardián de la reina se reunió con el capitán para hablar de la seguridad de Gladsheim y no entraron a la casa, pero los demás sí. La bruja posó sus ojos en la lesión del brazo derecho que mostraba el dios del trueno pero nadie parecía dispuesto a preguntarle qué le había sucedido. El semblante del hijo de Odín era severo.

Cuando notó su intención de acudir a las alcobas de Loki, se interpuso.

–Alto. –Thor no dijo nada, la tomó de un brazo con firmeza y la hizo a un lado. Por algo era Thor, no pedía permiso a nadie de hacer nada, se dirigió hacia los aposentos del hechicero sin que necesitara que nadie lo escoltara.

Karnilla miró a la reina aprehensiva. Estaba preocupada por lo que Thor estaba a punto de ver. Radha se ocupó de escoltar a Frigga junto a la chimenea de la sala. El paje hizo que Ásta llevara té a la reina mientras él decía algo de que no esperaban al general Thor y que no tenían listas sus habitaciones, dijo que de inmediato se ocuparían de ello. Karnilla fue a ellos.

–Lo verá morir –dijo ella a la reina la cual no comprendió de qué hablaba. –Radha dile de Hela –pidió. No podían seguir ocultando que Loki había tenido tratos con la diosa de la muerte y la explicación que pretendía dar era demasiado compleja para su dominio del asgardiano. El paje pidió permiso a Frigga para hablar y ella se lo concedió con un gesto. El protocolo cortesano desquiciaba a Karnilla.

–Habla de las pesadillas –explicó –la diosa de Niflheim tiene embrujado al príncipe, cada vez que duerme, las dísir se adentran en sus sueños para tratar atrozmente al bebé y a él; sin embargo el dolor que siente es demasiado vívido –expuso. La bruja asintió enfáticamente.

–Hacer tratos con Hela y luego defraudarla es sin duda peligroso –dijo Frigga. Quien demostró con ello que estaba al tanto del viaje de Loki a Niflheim. –Loki se pierde constantemente de la vista de Heimdall –dijo la reina, de ahí la razón del disgusto de Thor. Seguramente pensaba que Loki estaba tramando algo.

.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Thor no podía ver a Loki ni oírlo encerrado como estaba en un círculo mágico. Como detestaba esa magia. Se adentró en la barrera y lo encontró tendido en su lecho, su respiración era irregular mientras enfrentaba otra pesadilla. Thor no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Sus extremidades estaban rígidas y extendidas como si lo sujetaran de ellas, los puños crispados, los labios fuertemente apretados conteniendo un alarido.

–Loki –fue a él y lo tomó en sus brazos. Si hubiera escuchado a Karnilla habría sabido que no podría despertarlo. Su amado convulsionó y gritó. Un grito de rabia. Loki aullaba su dolor, la humillación y el rencor que lo apresaban. Y Thor no pudo hacer nada.

.

–Majestad. Karnilla cree que la diosa trata de agotar al príncipe Loki para provocarle la muerte.

Frigga recibió esa grave noticia impávida. Se volvió hacía la bruja y trató de hablarle en términos sencillos.

–¿Puedes ayudarlo? –Empezaba a comprender que el destino conjuraba para evitar el nacimiento de su nieto y lamentaba amargamente aquel calvario por el que sus hijos pasaban.

–¡Karnilla! –Thor avanzaba hacía ellos rápidamente llevando en brazos a Loki. –¡Despiértalo! –Le exigió trastornado por lo que había visto y por su propia impotencia. –Despiértalo –ordenó de nuevo mientras lo depositaba con cuidado en un sillón de la estancia.

–No puede mi señor –habló Radha en lugar de la bruja. –Ya lo ha intentado con hechizos, con pócimas, con rezos, incluso con la fuerza física, nada puede despertarlo hasta que las dísir le dan muerte en su mente.

Thor miró con rabia a Karnilla como si ella tuviera la culpa. Loki gemía pero el ataque se había aplacado momentáneamente.

–¿Qué le está pasando?

–Las dísir –respondió Karnilla. –Deben tenerlo sujeto y estar preparando algo terrible –dijo ella al observar ese pequeño remanso de paz. –Loki nunca nos cuenta mucho, sufre… –pensó la palabra –con dignidad. –Al ver a Thor acariciar el rostro de Loki tuvo una idea. Ertan no había sido rival para las dísir, pero él sí. Lo había visto arrancar de cuajo el cráneo a un lobo de Hel cuando escaparon de Niflheim. –Puedo guiarte dentro –le indicó acercándose –tú despiértalo.

Thor asintió. Ella le tendió una mano, al tomarla se encendió una luz roja en ella. Karnilla le indicó que tocara a Loki con aquella pequeña flama y al hacerlo Thor cayó inconsciente a su lado. Frigga parecía preocupada pero por primera vez en días la bruja sonreía.

.

Dentro del sueño Thor apareció en la alcoba de Loki. Todo se percibía sumamente real y nítido, sin duda aquello era más que una ilusión del mundo onírico. El mobiliario del lugar estaba destrozado como símbolo silencioso de una pelea. Ubicó a Loki con la mirada, yacía en un rincón de la estancia agazapado. Antes de siquiera poder llamarlo una dísir le salió al paso.

–¡Tú! –Lo reconoció pero no llegó a decir su nombre cuando Thor la sujetó del cuello y la impactó en el suelo destrozando su cabeza. Había más como ella. Loki se enderezó al escuchar el sonido de la trifulca. Thor había recogido la espada de la primera que había matado y la usó para exterminar a la siguiente. Las valkirias malditas no dejaban de brotar de las sombras. Balanceó la espada con la mano izquierda; el acero chocó, degolló otra, a tiempo para enviar al suelo a la que venía atrás con certera patada, la remató en el suelo y se giró para apuñalar la que seguía. Su habilidad se fue imponiendo hasta que logró plantarse frente a Loki y desde ahí defenderlo. Le tomó lo suyo y terminó herido pero finalmente las valkirias malditas desistieron, la habitación acabó surcada de sus cuerpos corruptos pero no pudieron ponerle una mano encima a Loki.

De las sombras comenzó a materializarse un nuevo grupo de dísir. Se agruparon y marcharon contra ellos dos. Thor miró de reojo a Loki quién lo contemplaba con evidente ansiedad. Levantó el brazo izquierdo llamando al Mjölnir. Las dísir estallaron en carcajadas como si no creyeran que su arma pudiera irrumpir en una pesadilla conjurada por su diosa. Enarbolaron espadas y atacaron. El martillo irrumpió a través del techo y Thor les lanzó un rayo haciéndolas caer chamuscadas o retroceder cegadas por su luz. El Mjölnir centelleó aniquilándolas e iluminando la estancia reduciendo las sombras a nada.

Thor soltó su arma y se le acercó. El ojiverde se sujetaba el vientre sangrante y temblaba. Tenía un labio roto, las muñecas y los tobillos en carne viva. Thor recordó la postura en que lo había encontrado en un principio y dedujo que las dísir lo habían sujetado mientras mataban al niño.

–No entiendo este nuevo truco –dijo al ver a Thor sin reconocerlo –pero jamás les daré la satisfacción de verme suplicar.

No parecía muy cuerdo pero a juzgar por el estado en que se encontraba no podía culparlo. Al mirar su vientre vacío y el charco de sangre sobre el cual se hacinaba el infame pensamiento que estuvo por brotar de labios de Thor se disolvió: "esto es lo que querías en un principio". Esa terrible verdad había volado rauda a su mente pero el cuerpo de Loki le gritaba que eso no era cierto, que había defendido a su hijo con uñas y dientes y que justamente por eso las dísir se habían ensañado con él.

–Soy yo –le dijo pero su adorado no lo reconocía. Iba a tocarlo pero Loki se encogió. Thor se sentó a su lado. Ambos estaban agotados, heridos y hastiados. Thor respiró pausadamente y las palabras empezaron a brotar de sus labios sin meditarlas. –¿Recuerdas que consumamos el matrimonio antes de la boda? –Loki parpadeó y lo miró sorprendido. –Luego de eso me fui a Alfheim y me alcanzaste allá para luchar en la guerra conmigo, en Tonsberghus había nieve y se te ocurrió lanzarme una bola –lo tomó de una mano sin que lo rechazara. –Y me contaste lo mucho que detestabas a tu familia –lo atrajo hacía él para rodear sus hombros con su brazo bueno. –Me curaste muchas heridas, me diste consejos, me enseñaste a entender más a mi padre.

–Y tú me regalaste un caballo –habló Loki recobrando la calma.

–Un magnifico caballo –lo corrigió Thor. Se quedaron callados, Loki temblaba dolorido.

–Thor –quiero la revancha contra Hela. Eso iba a pedirle pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de conservar un lugar en el corazón del dios del trueno como para demandarle nada. Excepto una cosa. Señaló la espada junto al rubio. –Por favor mátame, hazlo rápidamente para que no sufra más. Quiero despertar, quiero volver a sentirme completo –añadió y sus ojos se perdieron en su cuerpo mutilado.

El ojiazul asintió. Lo dejó en el suelo, tomó el arma.

–Esto se terminó. Yo dormiré a la par tuya para que no vuelvan a tocarte. Lo prometo –le dijo antes de atravesarle limpiamente el corazón.

Thor despertó mirando el techo de Gladsheim. Se incorporó con el recuerdo de haber matado a Loki de la manera más compasiva que pudo. Su madre abrazaba a Loki el cual finalmente había despertado. Por encima del hombro de Frigga volteó a mirarlo. Tenían tanto que decirse y tan poco tiempo. Loki se soltó de la reina.

–Se mueve –anunció. Frigga no dudó en posar sus manos en el abdomen de Loki para sentir el patalear de su nieto.

.

Karnilla unió a Thor al sueño de Loki. Su presencia hizo desistir finalmente a las dísir y Loki durmió doce horas seguidas. En un principio Thor consideró quedarse en el sillón de la habitación pero había terminado por meterse en la cama, por Surtur, por algo estaban desposados. Se quedaron abrazados retando a la diosa de Niflheim. Al amanecer, Thor se retiró del lecho y se dejó caer en el sofá de la estancia, Loki en cambio se recargo de la cabecera de la cama, aunque su rostro tenía mejor color que el día anterior aún mostraba un remanso de ojeras negras y profundas, había perdido algo del peso ganado con la preñez y lucía enfermo.

–Lamento no haber venido antes –se disculpó Thor. Su voz era seria y no mostraba ninguna inflexión que diera pie a saber que sentimientos guardaba dentro de sí. Loki hizo una mueca en referencia a ello, no había sido su intención tenerle de espectador ante las atrocidades que Hela se había ingeniado en realizar para él, pero no podía negar que estaba contento de que hubieran quedado atrás. –Cuando Heimdall me dijo que no te veía, pensé que estabas a punto de acudir a Muspellheim a pactar algún extraño trato con Surtur; monté en cólera. En cuanto me vi libre de las obligaciones de la guerra, le pedí a mi madre que aguardara por mí para que llegáramos juntos y por eso nuestra demora –volvió la cabeza hacía él. ––Le conté lo sucedido en Niflheim, no podía ocultárselo. Ni a ella, ni a mi padre.

Loki debió de haber pensado algo así, Thor no era de los que mentían. Bajó la mirada, no había hablado aun con Frigga aunque el día anterior ella se había mostrado tanto preocupada por él como amorosa. En cuanto a Odín, no sabía que pensar del rey pero seguramente no le había hecho gracia lo que Loki hizo.

–¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo? –Inquirió de pronto Loki –ahora que sabes lo que soy.

–Estaba de verdad enojado contigo, creo que jamás me había sentido de esta manera, con la sangre hirviéndome por dentro. Rumié la decepción de lo ocurrido a cada minuto, hasta que me encontré con tu padre en el campo de batalla –dijo Thor. La historia de aquel combate no tenía nada que ver con lo que Loki había preguntado así que no la narró. –No, Loki, no me arrepiento de haberme desposado contigo, nunca lo haré –dijo sin ningún titubeo. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, Loki vio aquel amor que le profesaba, de forma desesperada, tan igual al día en que riñeron por el acuerdo de Odín.

Loki soltó el aire, no se había dado cuenta de que lo había retenido. ¿Significaba eso que lo había perdonado? Loki se sabía una criatura rencorosa, no tan fácilmente le hubiera absuelto una decepción a Thor. Le estiró una mano y Thor se levantó del asiento para volver a la cama junto a él, esta vez fue Loki el que le besó la mano izquierda.

–Esto… –dijo señalando su brazo herido –¿quién te lo hizo? –Le preguntó.

–Laufey –le contestó dijo Thor sin más. –Lo maté. –Loki apretó los ojos. No, no odiaba menos a Laufey al saber eso pero al menos ahora estaba seguro de que su hijo no tendría que cargar con esa amenaza. –Tu hermano está cautivo. Sif se encuentra bien, igual que los demás aunque Harma echa mucho de menos tus poderes de curación. Mi padre se ha quedado en Jötunheim, yo pude ausentarme para estar contigo –dijo.

Loki quiso hacer más preguntas pero no encontró que ese fuera el momento adecuado. De pronto se quedó sin aire. Su hijo había escogido justo ese momento para moverse. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y se abrazó el abdomen sabiendo que eso lo calmaría.

–¿Estás bien? –el dios del trueno se acercó más a él.

–Se mueve –dijo sintiendo que se le encajaba en las costillas –es una sensación curiosa. –El rostro de Thor mostró su emoción ante lo que Loki le decía. –¿Quieres tocarlo? –Le preguntó. Antes no se lo permitía pues temía que Thor se encariñara tanto con el pequeño, que lo eligiera por encima de él. Thor estiró la mano y la posó en el vientre de Loki, quién lo tomó del dorso y lo guió. –Karnilla dijo que sus pies están por aquí –casi le rogó a su hijo que cooperara y continuara estirándose, su hijo desde ya demostraba que podía ponerse de su lado. Al sentir el movimiento Thor sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron. –Es un niño. ¿Mandaste a arreglar la armadura con los enanos y encargaste el caballo? –Inquirió Loki.

Thor se rió, Loki no estaba muy seguro de cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto así. Cuando terminó, también pareció más relajado, a pesar de sus palabras había permanecido serio o tal vez fuera el cansancio debido a la guerra. Loki comprendió en ese momento que jamás podría revelarle que él había planeado su auto secuestro, había verdades que era mejor no decir.

–Si –aceptó –le dije al caballerizo que estuviera pendiente de cuando Freki estuviera en celo, sé que a Sif no le hará gracia. No le he pedido permiso, no le digas nada –dijo mordiéndose un poco los labios. Luego su expresión se volvió más seria. –Has cambiado –aseguró –pensé que aún deseabas deshacerte de nuestro hijo pero, en esa pesadilla… –aludió pero ante el gesto de Loki se calló un momento –no la volveré a mencionar pero comprendí en ese momento que también era importante para ti.

–No Thor, yo no he cambiado. Mi forma de ver al pequeño Thor lo hizo, por eso incumplí mi acuerdo con Hela cuando tuve la oportunidad. Esperaba huir de ella pero no pude salir solo antes de que todo se complicara aún más. Siempre digo que puedo cuidarme, que no te necesito pero al final siempre recurro a ti –dijo Loki –creo que en ese aspecto soy como los demás, siempre quiero estar a tu par.

Thor se rió de nuevo, Loki no entendió que le hizo gracia.

–Eres más listo que yo. Burlaste a Heimdall, a Laufey, a tu hermano, a mi padre y a mí; a Hela y sólo Ygdrasill sabe a cuántos más. Eres tan poderoso que mis enemigos te quieren a su lado y los demás te temen porque no pueden comprenderte. Estás a mi par Loki, a veces me hubiera gustado conocerte antes de que el odio enraizara en ti, y evitar que cometieras todas estas locuras.

Loki hizo una mueca, eran muchas piedras pequeñas, a saber cuál fue. Esperó a que Thor le contara más cosas, como el final de la guerra contra Jötunheim, pero comprendió que esas noticias Thor no se las iba a dar, no por desconfianza, sino porque parecía decidido a no perturbarlo con ellas.

.

Se quedaron dormidos de nuevo, tomando la siesta. Thor despertó todavía adormilado, por fin descansaba los desvelos que arrastraba desde antes de Jötunheim. Se había quedado pegado a Loki. No sabía qué hora era. Se estiró y lo atrajo hacía él para abrazarlo, panza de por medio. Loki ya no lo empujaba cuando trataba de tocarlo así que ahora resarcía todas las veces que quiso sobarlo y no se dejó. Le puso una mano encima, el pequeño debía dormitar o algo así, no se movió. Miró el rostro tranquilo de Loki, con las pestañas negrísimas cayéndole sobre los ojos, los pómulos marcados de tanto que Hela lo hizo sufrir y la piel pálida. Estaba muy distinto del Loki que conociera hacía ya más de un año, pero a la vez sabía que la persona que adoraba seguía estando ahí, debajo de capas y capas de resentimiento; enmarañado en planes intrincados, algo aterrorizado por su embarazo todavía. No se pudo aguantar las ganas y lo besó despertándolo. Loki lo envolvió en sus brazos para que no lo soltara y se dejó llevar mordiéndole los labios suavemente a Thor, saboreándolo sin abrir los ojos.

–¿Resultaría ofensivo para tu habilidad de besar el que te diga que aún tengo sueño?

Thor se rió.

–Sí –le respondió –pero puedes volver a dormir y te puedo volver a despertar con un beso, a ver si al segundo intento soy tan bueno como para espabilarte. –Loki sonrió y se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas.

–Junto con el beso tráeme algo de comer –le dijo con algo de cinismo.

–Karnilla me dijo anoche que estás muy consentido.

–Karnilla podrá decir lo que quiera, no es ella la que espera a tu hijo –Thor bufó y le acarició el cabello, pero lo dejó dormir.

Sentía que respiraba la paz previa a la tormenta. Afuera llovía sin que él se hubiera entrometido con el clima. Volvió a la habitación luego de saciar su apetito, Loki seguía dormido de lado con una mano sobre la barriga. Lo miró, la prudencia dictaba que debería hacerse a la idea de que podía perder a Loki pero al verlo tan cerca suyo fue incapaz de dedicar ni un solo pensamiento a ello.

–Loki, por favor no te mueras –le susurró acariciándole el cabello. Hela le había dicho que a pesar de toda su fuerza no podría hacer nada por él, sentirse impotente le era extraño. Loki se giró y se señaló los labios. Thor comprendió y lo besó como quería.

–No me voy a morir –le dijo Loki contra sus labios. –Ni siquiera te he dicho que te quiero y pienso vivir para hacerlo alguna vez.

–¿Lo prometes? –Loki negó.

–Yo nunca prometo nada –ni se disculpaba, ni decía "te amo".

–Pero esto sí lo vas a prometer –presionó Thor. –Hazlo –lo miró como si pretendiera fundirlo con los ojos.

–¿Y si rompo mi promesa? –Thor empezaba a molestarse. –¿Y si miento al hacerla? –Thor lo dejó estar y mejor lo tomó del cuello y volvió a besarlo, a comerle los labios despacio, a obligarlo a dejar las palabras necias.

–Yo creo que esto cuenta como una promesa –le dijo Thor.

.

Karnilla le hizo una reverencia a la reina de Asgard. Kaarina le habló de ella alguna vez, le dijo que entendía de magia, que era muy parecida a ellas mismas. Frigga le indicó que se sentara cerca y la bruja hizo lo que le pedía. La reina estaba aprendiendo norn, entre eso y lo que Karnilla sabía de asgardiano tendría que alcanzarles para entenderse.

–Por favor, dime si puedes salvar a Loki –empezó la reina. Karnilla recordó a Ásta diciéndole que Loki le era tan caro como un hijo a su reina.

–Creo que puedo –no había certezas pero sí esperanzas. –Soy una doula –las que se suponía que podían arrancar de garras de la muerte a cualquier parturienta. –Si sangra puedo cerrarlo, si el corazón le late desbocado puedo frenarlo, si algo le duele puedo adormecerlo. –Frigga asintió. –Pero no sé bien qué pasará. Majestad debo romper el lazo que sostiene a su hijo con vida, lo haré lo más cercano al final que pueda.

–Los elfos dijeron que si se hacía eso el bebé moriría –Karnilla asintió. Hela había dicho lo mismo, precisamente por eso le enseñó el hechizo que causaba aquella separación.

–Sí, pero si no se hace así Loki morirá consumido. Lo que quiero hacer es unir al bebé con otro hechicero que le comparta la magia que le haga falta para empezar a vivir por sí mismo –estaba segura de que Loki convencería a Thor de dejarlos intentar aquello. –Usted majestad es la más indicada –la reina suspiró conmovida.

–Por supuesto, lo haré. ¿Qué pasará con Loki? –El pequeño Thor tenía grandes posibilidades de sobrevivir.

–No estoy segura, supongo que estará muy débil y que la cirugía necesaria lo debilitará aún más; sin embargo es tan fuerte que creo que se dejará guiar de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

–Haz lo que debas hacer.

.

Loki despertó sin motivo aparente pero supo que el momento con el que había estado aterrorizado desde que Rurik le diera la noticia de su preñez había llegado. Se miró las manos las cuales poco a poco se tornaban azules, los tatuajes que representaban su ascendencia jötun empezaban a trazarse. Se recargó en la cama, casi lamentó tener que despertar a Thor del pacifico sueño en que se encontraba. Se sintió irreal, con la cabeza repleta de neblina que no lo dejaba pensar, se sintió extrañamente tranquilo, como si llegara al anhelado final de un largo viaje. Por fin entendía a los vanir que murieron consumidos por aquella magia. Era demasiado fácil, tan sólo debía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Volver a dormirse para nunca más despertarse. Era demasiado fácil.

–¿Loki? –Thor se incorporó sintiéndolo moverse.

–No temas –le dijo a Thor al notar como su semblante se descomponía rápidamente pasando de la serenidad a un auténtico terror. –Él está bien –le dijo con esfuerzo y se llevó una mano al vientre.

–No, no, no, no –Thor sintió miedo. Él, el que peleaba contra fieras, guerreros, contra la oscuridad misma, él que nunca se doblegaba ahora sentía auténtico horror. Y todo porque Loki cerró los ojos y no parecía que volvería a abrirlos. Estaba gritándole a Karnilla aún antes de sacar a Loki de la cama junto con él. Lo llevó en vilo a la habitación donde habían dispuesto todo.

Puso a Loki en el tálamo que la doula le indicó. Ásta estaba con ella pues necesitaría ayuda. Su madre aguardaba. Karnilla miró a Thor y le cruzó por la mente el pedirle que saliera pero el dios del trueno, luego de recostar a Loki, le había tomado una mano y no pretendía soltarlo.

La doula se puso a trabajar. Cortó la ropa de Loki descubriendo su torso. Sus manos brillaron en rojo y las posó en el abdomen del hechicero, pudo percibir el latir del infante, el pequeño Thor estaba bien. Reparó en Loki, su piel se había tornado azul, lo que anunciaba que su magia se había extinguido por completo, los tatuajes de su raza se mostraban en su rostro. Karnilla lo tomó de la muñeca y le buscó pulso, era errático y su respiración amenazaba con apagarse. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer pero los años de enseñanza al lado de Kaarina y su experiencia, dictaron su proceder. Debía reanimar a Loki, no permitirle adentrarse en el sendero al reino de los muertos. Lo tomó de la mano libre y se inclinó sobre él para hablarle casi en susurros. Le recitó un conjuro veloz en su lengua natal, lo repitió una y otra vez, sus palabras eran una incitación, una advertencia de no alejarse más.

Súbitamente la reina se unió a Karnilla. Le puso una mano en la frente a su hijo y repitió aquellas palabras en norn, en un idioma que ella no hablaba, pero no importaba, aquel era un ruego, un "no te rindas", un faro.

El cántico de ambas surtía efecto, Thor sintió que Loki le apretaba la mano. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, rojos como la sangre. Enfocó a Thor como si lo mirara por primera vez. Karnilla lo soltó, pero la reina Frigga no, ella continuó con aquel hechizo.

–Voy a abrirlo –anunció la doula sin mirar a nadie. Le pidió a Ásta cierta poción de consistencia espesa. Había instruido a la joven previamente acerca de lo que requería de ella. Le pasó lo que le pedía, Karnilla movió una mano y esa sustancia la siguió como danzando, le aplicó aquel emplasto en el vientre a Loki conforme lo tocaba fue congelándose formando una costra de hielo cuya finalidad era insensibilizarlo. –Lo siento –se disculpó Karnilla con él antes de tomar bisturí y hacerle un corte horizontal.

Loki no sintió dolor pero sí sintió la incisión, sintió presión contra su cuerpo y el frío entrando en su carne abierta al exterior. Se encogió involuntariamente. La bruja le ordenó a Thor sujetarlo. Para Thor, veterano de múltiples combates, no había nada peor que ver a Loki tan indefenso y tener que someterlo. El corte que hizo la bruja fue preciso, sus movimientos exactos, sus manos firmes. Dejó aquel filo y sus manos brillaron al adentrarse en el cuerpo de Loki buscando a su hijo. La reina cesó su cántico, el tiempo mismo pareció detenerse a mirar cuando Karnilla extrajo al bebé. Era un niño tal como había vaticinado. Hizo lo necesario para arrancárselo y separarlos. Ásta le tendió una manta para envolverlo.

Thor reparó en que las manos de Karnilla se habían vuelto negras y embrujaban a su hijo. Estaba conteniendo la respiración escuchando al pequeño llorar en brazos de la doula.

–Déjalo en paz– hubiera querido decirle. El pequeño estaba envuelto en el brillo característico de la magia de Loki, el cual ante las palabras de Karnilla empezó a apagarse. La doula le tendió el pequeño a Frigga quién lo recibió anonadada y lo tomó con cuidado. La bruja le dictó otro hechizo. Había separado al pequeño Thor física y espiritualmente de Loki, lo había dejado a la deriva y ahora debían unirlo a ella.

Frigga repitió una a una las palabras que permitirían a su nieto vivir. La tonalidad de la magia en torno al infante cambió, de un verde esmeralda al dorado característico de Frigga. La reina lo arrulló con ese conjuro y el pequeño dejó de llorar. La doula volcó sus atenciones en Loki. Volvió a hacer una nueva costra de hielo sobre su vientre abierto.

Frigga se acercó a ambos y les mostró el pequeño ser, cuya gestación había volcado el caos en sus vidas. Finalmente estaba con ellos.

–Loki, Thor, mírenlo –les dijo entre lágrimas.

Loki lo miró, y lo sintió suyo por primera vez, no sólo era el hijo de Thor, era suyo… suyo. Había sufrido lo indecible por él, tenía el cuerpo ajado por él, casi pierde el alma por él; pero todo eso se le olvidó al momento en que lo contempló. Era pequeño y frágil, tenía el cabello rubio, no pudo mirarle los ojos pues los tenía cerrados. Un cálido sentimiento, ¿amor? Lo inundó.

–Bienvenido –le dijo. Se crispó al sentir que Karnilla trabajaba en su cuerpo. Desvió sus ojos hacía Frigga. –Sé que serás para él como para mí, la más amorosa madre. –Hizo una pausa –lo siento, lo siento por todo –se gastó el aliento en eso.

La reina reconoció algo en él, algo en su mirada escarlata la hizo retroceder y llevarse al niño consigo. Loki apretó la mano de Thor y cerró los ojos. Sintió los pinchazos mientras la doula cosía la incisión, escuchaba que ella le decía algo, que Ásta le rogaba, Thor lo amenazó y él se rió por inercia, como siempre hacía cuando alguien intentaba amedrentarlo. La sonrisa fue interna, su rostro se había quedado estático.

–¡Loki! –Thor le gritó y él le apretó aún más fuerte la mano para calmarlo.

–Thor te amo –le dijo, pues ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro. Le tomó un instante darse cuenta de que no había despegado los labios, de que ningún sonido había salido de su boca y de que, a saber en qué momento, su mano había perdido el agarre. Estaba desmadejado, inerte y silencioso. –Por eso no quise prometerte nada –pensó. Morirse molestaba tanto a Thor que quiso levantarse y silenciarlo a besos pero estaba demasiado cansado, Laufey estaba muerto, su hijo vivía, él era un bastardo egoísta, estaba demasiado cansado… demasiado.

.

En Asgard se consideraba un mal augurio que marcaba el destino de los infantes, el que causaran o vieran la muerte de quién los traía al mundo. Por eso Frigga se había llevado al pequeño, para apartarlo de aquel doloroso trance. La bruja norn actuaba con premura, zurciendo piel y músculos con las manos empapadas en sangre, con Ásta tratando de ayudarla a coser más rápido. Usaba su magia y cada puntada se convirtió en cicatriz pero aquello no bastaba.

–Loki, Loki. –Thor no cesaba en llamarlo. Karnilla alguna vez atendió una madre que soportó dolor, agotamiento y una labor de parto que duró días; luego de ver a su hijo murió al cabo de unos minutos. Odiaría que aquello volviera a ocurrir. –Karnilla, haz algo –la increpó el hijo de Odín. Ella lo pensó mientras contenía la hemorragia que se abría paso entre sus suturas.

–Se muere porque no tiene fuerza para seguir –habló en voz alta.

–Pues infúndele eso –pidió Thor furioso con ella. –Haz un hechizo, ¡haz algo!

Agarró a Loki de la mano libre y murmuró el conjuro que la uniría a él, como había hecho con el bebé y la reina. Lo logró pero por un instante casi se desmayó. Había gastado mucha magia en aquel ritual y no podía sostener a su amigo. Tuvo que soltarlo. Ásta la ayudó a incorporarse.

–No tengo fuerza que prestarle.

–Yo sí –habló Thor –haz ese conjuro conmigo.

–No eres hechicero –dijo mirándolo. Tal vez no funcionaría pero en la mirada del rubio comprendió que no aceptaba esa respuesta, que igual debían intentarlo. Murmuró nuevamente creando el lazo.

Thor se sintió repentinamente extraño. El brazo derecho adormecido, los moretones, cuchilladas y huesos astillados que ignoraba con estoicismo empezaron a dolerle a la vez. Sintió que el mundo se oscurecía y dejó de ver a las dos mujeres. Delante de él quedó Loki que se había rendido, el muy maldito; que intentaba largarse de este mundo y dejarlo atrás, siempre escapando, pero él no lo iba a permitir. Lo tenía tomado de la mano, lo obligaría a quedarse, como si fuera su última cuerda que lo sostenía. O quizá, si no lograba hacer que se quedara, quizá debería seguirlo.

–¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó la voz de Loki resonando en su interior.

–Peleo.

–¿Con quién?

–Contigo. –Loki se rió.

–Eres un necio –eso ya lo sabía. –Déjame –pidió aquella voz.

–Nunca, yo nunca me rendiré respecto a ti, y tú tampoco deberías.

Thor le hizo una promesa, una inesperada promesa. Y Loki creyó en ella, pues palabras como esas raras veces se escuchaban en los nueve reinos, y cómo Thor nunca mentía aquello debía ser verdad. Y se quedó.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, casi con pereza para encontrarse en la alcoba de Gladsheim. No sintió ningún dolor, así como tampoco podía percibir su cuerpo, estaba volando sobre una nube producto de las pociones de Karnilla. Se llevó una mano al vientre, como hacía cada mañana pero no había sino vendas cruzando su piel, entonces recordó lo sucedido. Se giró sobre el lecho, encontró a Thor dormido profundamente a su lado, así que se quedó quieto sin intención de despertarlo pues odiaba que le negaran merecido descanso. El semblante de su esposo era sereno. No recordaba mucho del nacimiento de su hijo, todo le resultaba sumido en confusa bruma. Pero lo había visto. Estaba seguro de haber visto al pequeño en manos de Frigga.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era Karnilla. Quién más sino ella se atrevería a irrumpir de esa manera. Se acercó sigilosamente aunque no bajó la voz cuando habló.

–Tu hijo está bien –le dijo primero que nada. –Vine a ver cómo siguen Thor y tú. –Loki frunció el ceño ante ese: Thor y tú. –Los vinculé, él te dio su energía para que no murieras.

Loki sonrió involuntariamente, aquello le recordó lo que Thor le había dicho respecto a que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él. Nunca mentía, sin duda.

Trató de incorporarse y sintió el dolor de la incisión corriendo en su abdomen. Se palpó, después de la forma en que había percibido su embarazo, como algo abominable, era irónico que echara en falta su barriga. Aún estaba algo inflamado pero se sentía muy ligero y también, vacío. Karnilla le ayudó a sentarse y a descubrirse. Thor no dio señales de enterarse de nada. La bruja le aplicó una nueva capa de hielo para el dolor, le cambió el vendaje que protegía las suturas y le dio una infusión que lo ayudaría a recobrarse.

–Gracias –le dijo Loki cuando ella revisaba el brazo roto de Thor. –Por todo lo que has hecho.

–Tú salvaste a Hagen, quien me es tan caro como un hermano, nos indicaste como evadirnos y luego nos trajiste de vuelta de Hel. –Ella se encogió de hombros como pretendiendo darle a entender que estaban a mano.

Thor se movió y ella se apresuró a retirarse tras prometer que les enviaría algo de comer, aunque sería ella quien cocinara pues Ásta se había vuelto loca por el bebé y apenas se le separaba a la reina Frigga.

El dios del trueno se incorporó en la cama que compartían. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Loki se inclinó sobre él buscando cobijarse entre sus brazos y el rubio se lo permitió. Tras un largo e infructuoso viaje habían sobrevivido los tres. Hablando del pequeño, Frigga entró con su nieto en brazos. Sonreía como Loki nunca la había visto sonreír, se acercó a ambos y se los tendió. Loki se quedó petrificado, y Thor se adelantó a tomarlo con gestos torpes. El pequeño se retorció incómodo pero se quedó quieto cuando su padre lo acunó. Frigga le dio un beso a su hijo y luego se estiró para darle otro a quien era su segundo hijo. Los dejó a solas.

Loki se inclinó para mirarlo bien. Extendió una mano para acariciarlo y su hijo abrió los ojos, seguramente por su tacto frío, tenía los ojos azules.

–Escogí un nombre para él –habló Thor. Y procedió a explicarle que su nombre había sido escogido en honor a su abuelo Bor; y pensando en ello, quería nombrar a su hijo en honor a Odín, una variante de su nombre. –Espero que no te moleste no haberte consultado pero tú querías llamarlo "Engendro" –Loki lo miró sin creer que Thor hubiera averiguado aquello. –Una de esas noches, tú sabes, cuando estabas medio dormido, te pregunté, qué nombre querías ponerle y dijiste: Lo he llamado Engendro.

Loki estalló en una carcajada, el bebé se revolvió ante el sonido y Thor lo arrulló como mejor pudo calmándolo.

–¿Qué nombre? –Preguntó –dado que el que yo escogí no es lo bastante bueno.

El recuerdo de un adolescente sentado en Hliöskjálf acudió a su mente, supo lo que Thor iba a decir antes de que lo hiciera.

–Hërin.

FIN.

.

CONTINUARÁ EN EL EPILOGO…


	13. Epilogo

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS

.

EPILOGO

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIAS:<strong> Thorki, M, M–preg (aunque ya fue superado), AU.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Epilogo:

guardó detrás de su escritorio, a sus espaldas se dibujaba el valle y el limpio amanecer clareaba con un brillo azul. Mandó llamar a su hijo a sus aposentos a través de un heraldo, no quería tener aquella plática ineludible en el salón del trono, ya era bastante con el tema que debían tratar: Su viaje a Hel y la aparición del dragón negro, a quién había pensado muerto; como para tratarlo de manera oficial. Nadie más en palacio conocía aquello, ni siquiera su esposa estaba al tanto de la peligrosa aventura en la que se embarcó y prefería que jamás se enterara, al igual que su Lord Consejero. Estudió la hoja en su escritorio, era la sentencia de ejecución de Hagen a la cual sólo le faltaba su firma, sobre ella, descansaba una pequeña piedra roja que pareció brillar con determinación propia.

Anunciaron a su hijo antes de que entrara, se detuvo a unos metros de él. Siempre se movía con seguridad y aplomo pero parecía cansado.

–Temes lo que voy a decirte –dijo con voz pausada aunque seria. Le pareció adecuado que su hijo se mostrara nervioso, nada lo delataba en su porte pero era su padre y lo conocía. –Está prohibido descender a los infiernos, aunque sé que fue por una buena causa, nunca sabremos si la señora de Niflheim considere que se le agravió y desee una retribución a cambio. Estás al tanto que lo que hiciste es traición y que el castigo debería ser el exilio. –Dejó que las palabras cayeran sobre los hombros de su vástago, pesadas y emponzoñadas. Aguardó, lo vio apretar los puños.

–Si esa es la sentencia de mi rey –dijo con voz insegura pero sin temor.

–Acércate –le mandó.

Su hijo dudó pero al final lo hizo. Larus soltó un suspiro finalmente. Aún recordaba el día en que nació. No había llorado, en cambio miraba alrededor como si ya hubiera pasado por ese trance varias veces y no le quedaran muchas ganas de repetirlo. Estaba al tanto que su apariencia inusitadamente sublime hacía que la vida no le resultara sencilla, tan complicado que daba casi miedo, a veces tenía arrebatos emotivos que sorprendían a más de una persona y por el contrario, era tan antipático en ocasiones que la gente a su alrededor huía de su presencia.

–He dicho que debería, no que sería –dijo Larus. –Me causaría tanto daño verte lejos de casa, que me arrepentiría en cuanto te viera salir por la puerta –aseguró –nadie sabe lo que hiciste, así que lo dejare en insondable secreto entre ambos –añadió.

Eyvindur asintió aliviado, posó una mano sobre el hombro de su padre en agradecimiento por pasar en alto lo que había hecho. Larus siempre le había mostrado confianza, le explicaba por qué razones actuaba y pedía su opinión respecto a cualquier asunto político y de vida del palacio, su hijo respondía con igual confianza y respeto. Eyvindur le había narrado todo lo ocurrido en Hel, desde las promesas de Thor para que él abriera aquel portal hasta la pelea que tuvieron con los lobos. Cuando arribó con el dragón negro, los sanadores le habían pedido que rompiera el lazo, prometiendo que uno de ellos lo haría con Hagen pero Eyvindur se había negado pues sólo aquel hechizo evitaría que ningún svartálf atentara contra la vida del príncipe de Nornheim. Aún lo mantenía, aun cuando Hagen ya no lo necesitaba.

–Odín me ha enviado esta misiva pidiéndome que condene al dragón negro a muerte –dijo mostrándosela. –Es el único enemigo que le queda ahora que Giselher, Gerenot y Laufey están muertos. –Aquellas guerras tuvieron como pago las cabezas de los reyes, sólo Asgard y Svartálfheim continuaban indemnes. Los tronos los ostentaban jóvenes inexpertos, tal como los gemelos vanir, así que Odín era sin duda el líder de una coalición nunca antes vista en los Nueve Reinos. Un arma de doble filo. –Aquí está la sentencia que he redactado ¿qué debería hacer? –Le inquirió como siempre.

Eyvindur apretó con poca fuerza el hombro de Larus.

–No lo mates –le pidió.

El príncipe sabía que no tenía ninguna razón política, ni justificación, ni podía debatir el porqué era una buena idea dejar a Hagen con vida, su único motivo era de índole sentimental.

–¿Recuerdas la plática que tuvimos hace años respecto a tus sentimientos y preferencias? –Le preguntó. Eyvindur lo recordaba bien. Un príncipe tenía la obligación de casarse y de tener herederos. Larus le había prometido no casarlo joven ni intervenir en la elección de sus amantes, sólo le pidió discreción. Sus padres sabían que prefería parejas de su mismo sexo.

–La recuerdo –respondió –prometiste no obligarme a hacer nada que no quisiera por varios años, a cambio de que cuando fuera necesario, obedecería y me desposaría con aquella que eligieras –le dijo. –¿Es qué ha llegado ese momento?

–No, sólo quería comprobar que aún lo recordabas. Si no quieres que muera Hagen, no lo mataré –aceptó. Todos los padres usaban a sus hijos, era un hecho pero a Larus le importaba que dentro de sus obligaciones, Eyvindur fuera feliz. –Ni Thyra –la reina de los enanos –ni yo, deseamos una guerra con Asgard. Dejar con vida a Hagen no será un desafío a Odín, haré que renuncie a sus derechos sobre trono de Nornheim para que así, una de sus primas en poder de los aesir gobierne. Le daré la ciudadanía svartálf para tener potestad sobre su persona. Será el dragón negro pero no tiene soldados, ni armas, ni un plan, no tiene nada. Esto lo hago para no tener que matarlo ¿lo entiendes? –Eyvindur asintió –si fuera necesario, házselo entender también.

–¿Qué harás con él? ¿Lo encarcelaras?

–Una celda no puede contener un dragón –dijo Larus tomando la pequeña piedra. –Thyra me la ha dado, ¿la reconoces? Es sahya, las usan en las minas, con el calor explotan. Si intenta transformarse morirá. No creas que soy tan cruel como para no advertirle de este freno, se lo diremos –se quedó callado durante un momento –Hagen no peleó contra Svartálfheim pero Surtur posee su alma y aquel demonio, es nuestro enemigo –terminó su explicación. Le tendió aquella piedra a Eyvindur para que la tomara –llévasela a los sanadores, que la pongan dentro de su cuerpo. Puedes retirarte –añadió.

Eyvindur inclinó la cabeza ante su padre pero antes de salir, Larus volvió a hablarle.

–No es conveniente que elijas a Hagen –señaló.

–Lo sé –dijo.

Había guardias custodiando la habitación donde Hagen descansaba, le dejaron pasar sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada y el sanador apareció a su lado para darle noticias sobre el estado del dragón negro. Se encontraba estable. Luego de qué remendaran su carne, unieran su piel con suturas crueles, le pusieran los huesos de vuelta en su lugar y sus miembros terminaran como colgajos nada funcionales; luego de todo eso la magia de Surtur se reactivó y empezó a regenerarse por sí mismo.

–Mi padre ordena poner esto en su interior –dijo entregándole aquella piedra roja. El hombre debió entender al punto que significaba pues lo dejó para ir por su instrumental.

Eyvindur se sentó en la orilla de la cama a contemplar la faz dormida de Hagen. Cuando recobrase la consciencia anularía el lazo entre ambos, sólo hasta entonces. Movió sus dedos acariciándole la mano, pensó que el enojo y el odio le durarían toda la vida, ahora encontraba que no era así. No le tenía malos deseos a Hagen, aunque aún le doliera su abandono en el pasado.

El sanador entró. Abrió una pequeña incisión. Eyvindur observó cómo le injertaba aquella sentencia. Cuando el sanador terminó, se retiró. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hagen, sabía que no lo escuchaba pero eso no le impidió susurrar disculpas, le había salvado la vida pero a pesar de lo que dijera su padre, jamás sería libre.

.

.

La familia real aposentada en Gladsheim volvió a palacio unos días después. En Valaskialf corrió rápidamente la noticia de que Loki había sido salvado de Jötunheim y que el pequeño príncipe había nacido, aquello coincidió con la vuelta del Padre de Todo a su reino. Pronto se anunció la celebración en honor al próximo heredero a Asgard y la ciudad se cubrió de alegría, ahora que por fin veían el final de las guerras en las que sus soldados habían sido participes.

Starkag había vuelto a Asgard tras su conquista de Alfheim, había hablado ya con su rey respecto a lo sucedido en las batallas, además de otros asuntos de índole más personal. Sin embargo no se quedaría mucho tiempo. Como nuevo castellano del reino no podía ausentarse demasiado. Salió de las estancias de la reina, había sido invitado junto con su familia a conocer al infante antes de la celebración. Por prudencia, Starkag le había dicho a Olenna que no acudiera, él la excusaría diciendo que se encontraba indispuesta, lo cual en parte no era mentira. Sif y él habían divisado al pequeño durmiendo en brazos de la reina, y él también constató lo parecido que era al dios del trueno cuando este nació. Sif sonrió ante la visión del hijo de sus amigos, halagaron al niño sin que fuera una obligación para ninguno de los dos, aunque fue una pena que sus padres no se encontraran presentes. Sabían que Loki, con su anterior aspecto azul, estaba reposando en sus habitaciones y por el momento nadie le molestaba.

En el pasillo, antes de que salieran a los corredores donde se encontrarían con einheriar y cortesanos, Starkag abrazó a su hija por un hombro. Ambos eran parcos, y las muestras de cariño no eran usuales entre ellos pero Sif cerró los ojos y pareció agradecerlo. Starkag no era ciego y no era sordo, sabía los rumores que corrían en torno a su hija. Jamás hubiera pensado que su matrimonio con el dios del trueno pudiera ser tan infructuoso y que le causaría tal pena. Ambos se apartaron después de un momento.

–¿Cuándo volverás a Alfheim? –Le preguntó Sif.

–Después de la celebración. El rey Odín me ha entregado el gobierno de ese reino pero debo esperar el nombramiento oficial –dijo pensando en ello detenidamente –tendré a mi cargo a Adalster. Debe volver a su reino pues su pueblo no nos distinguirá de los jötun si tenemos a su legítimo rey apresado, Danna también irá en calidad de su prometida, debe acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar. Me llevaré a tu madre conmigo y a un gran número de soldados, maestres, una pequeña corte. –De pronto la tarea de Starkag no parecía tan sencilla. Justo la tomó del brazo –tú también irás conmigo –señaló.

Sif asintió.

–El ambiente en la corte no será el mejor para mí en este momento, lo entiendo. Hasta parece que nuestra familia parte al exilio –comentó con una sonrisa burlona. Starkag hizo caso omiso a esa pulla.

–Tienes órdenes del Padre de Todo. El éxito con las tropas alfh fue tal que desea que entrenes nuevas. Nos llevaremos a los soldados más leales a ti para que te ayuden. Además de ello, hablé con Odín –dijo, en ese momento se permitió tutear a su amigo ante su hija –le he pedido la anulación de tu matrimonio con el dios del trueno –aquella revelación dejó a Sif anonadada. –No me lo esperaba, pero la reina apoyó mi petición; Odín ha accedido –reveló. La guerrera abrió la boca un par de veces antes de animarse a hacer alguna pregunta pero calló al instante. Su padre continuó hablando. –No creo en los rumores que corren acerca de tu infertilidad pero ahora que Loki ha dado un heredero y que claramente su esposo lo prefiere, usé el mismo razonamiento por el cual antes se iba a anular el segundo matrimonio de Thor. –Era un buen momento además, Sif era heroína de guerra y el pueblo la adoraba. De todos modos, no estaba de más alejarse un poco de Asgard durante esos momentos de transición. –Hogun irá con nosotros, con una fracción de los berserkir. Volstagg y Fandral partirán a Nornheim para terminar la labor que iniciamos hace un año –dijo como si todo fuera de la misma importancia. Los jóvenes desconocían las órdenes de su rey pero ya se enterarían.

Sif rió de algo que Starkag no entendió pero que ella veía claramente. Hërin había ido a liberarla de la vida en la que estaba atrapada ¿quién lo diría?

–¿Algo más, padre? –Preguntó sonriendo como hacía tiempo que Starkag no la veía.

–No, pero no le digas aún a tu madre –le pidió y ambos se permitieron una sonrisa cómplice. –Deber y honor, no es lo único que hay en la vida –dijo tomándole del mentón a su hija, su mirada rebosante de orgullo, porque Sif aún no lo sabía, pero el Padre de Todo la nombraría diosa de la guerra.

.

El cofre de los antiguos inviernos brillaba tenuemente sobre su escritorio. Su anciano secretario, Egill, no dejaba de lanzarle miradas fugaces entre cada línea que escribía, como si no pudiera creer que en verdad estuviera ahí mismo. Odín ordenaría que lo llevaran a la cámara de los tesoros junto con otros de preciado poder que guardaban pero por el momento lo tenía ahí, como un faro que guiaba su determinación. La historia oficial narraría como Loki había evadido a su padre, se había hecho con aquella reliquia y huido de Feigefossen para tener a su vástago. Los adivinos del reino dirían que fue en un buen momento, pues los hijos nacidos en vísperas de victorias eran considerados como hijos de la fortuna. Sin embargo él, igual que Frigga, conocían que el viaje no terminó en Asgard sino en Niflheim, Thor tuvo que narrarle lo sucedido luego que descubriera que Hela lo había hechizado.

Odín tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Habían abandonado Jötunheim tras arrasar la fortaleza, sin embargo en lugar de hacer como en Nornheim donde no dejó ni una columna de Rondeslottet, en este caso habían dejado escombros de la misma como un recordatorio de la derrota y de lo que sucedía cuando se traicionaba una alianza. Había dejado a Hildetand en el país de los hielos perpetuos sin ningún soldado aesir, pues Jötunheim no era un reino que pudiera conquistarse de ningún modo, nadie podía vivir ahí que no fuera jötun. Había hablado con el joven, quien lo había escuchado en silencio, lo encomió a ser más prudente que su padre. No tendrían representación en la coalición de los reinos, ese poder lo ostentaría Asgard que decidiría por ellos en los asuntos entre reinos y cada cierto tiempo, los visitarían para vigilar cómo estaba la situación. De todos modos, al asesinar a Kjolen se había asegurado de que no quedara nadie que pudiera aconsejarlo de forma sabia, y sin reliquia no tenían manera de viajar a ningún otro reino. Estaban encerrados y derrotados. No había más por hacer con Jötunheim.

Por otro lado, Alfheim estaría estable bajo el mando de Starkag. En Nornheim habían nombrado un guardián pero ahora no sólo tenía a otra prima del heredero del reino, sino al mismo Hagen con vida en Svartálfheim. Le había enviado una carta a Larus solicitándole que sentenciara a muerte al dragón negro en aras de la paz de los reinos pero no podía saber que haría el otro rey hasta que no tuviera su respuesta. En cuanto a Karnilla, la bruja había salvado a su nieto, y le estaba agradecido por ello. Como sus derechos eran primero a los de la pequeña Héroïque, él vería que subiera al trono norn. Acompañada desde luego de un consejo aesir. Erwel gobernaría mientras forjaban a la joven para luego enviarla a su reino con una corte aesir que la asesorara y vigilara. Sin embargo Héroïque siempre viviría en Asgard y jamás podría salir de ahí, ella sería su rehén.

Por último estaba Loki. El joven era terriblemente engañoso y sumamente inteligente. Había viajado a Hel buscando a la diosa, había hecho tratos con ella y vuelto con los primos norn, los cuáles según tenía entendido le profesaban verdadero cariño. Ahí donde iba, Loki despertaba odio o aprecio pero nunca indiferencia.

Las leyes aesir eran muy claras respecto a Hel, debía exiliarlo por sus acciones.

¿Y a Thor también? Había acudido a Hel arrastrando consigo al hijo de Larus. A Odín le constaba lo mucho que su hijo había crecido desde que inició la guerra y la prueba de ello estaba en las palabras que le dijo a Laufey; sabía de lo que era capaz su consorte, así pues no tenía una venda en los ojos y dejaba en claro que Loki no podía manipularlo. Frigga, con la que había hablado respecto a ellos dos, había referido que comprendía el cariño que Thor le dispensaba a Loki pues nadie podía amar sólo los aspectos buenos de su pareja. Por parte de ella, Loki estaba perdonado después de lo sufrido en manos de Hela, había cosas que uno estaba dispuesto a tolerar de los hijos que no se pasarían por alto en uno mismo.

Algo que Odín también haría.

En ese punto y tras la decisión que debía tomar, no podía dejar el reino sin su heredero y cuando le narró su aventura Thor le dejó claro que compartiría el castigo de Loki, desterrar a uno implicaba desterrar a ambos. Tomó una decisión. Vetaría aquella magia que cegaba a Heimdall bajo pena de cárcel si se atrevía a emplearla; y además se aseguraría de que Thor nunca se olvidara de no dejarse sobrellevar por él.

Miró nuevamente el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, cuando Loki lo sustrajo aseguró con ello que la guerra estuviera a favor de los aesir. No de manera directa, pero le debía la derrota de Jötunheim. El secretario lo vio suspirar y acomodarse en su silla, le pasó los nombramientos para que los firmara, eran muchos: para Starkag, Sif, Hogun y Erwel.

–Prepara el nombramiento de Loki –le dijo. El secretario empezó a preparar la hoja, con letra elegante y ornamentación. –Será el dios del engaño.

.

Thor aun no retomaba del todo sus obligaciones como general y como príncipe. Era como si su padre le diera una tregua luego de los sangrientos combates que libró en Jötunheim, así que tenía tiempo para dedicarle a su hijo y también a Loki. Habían vuelto hacía pocos días de Gladsheim. Toda la corte había pretendido aposentarse en la habitación que compartían para felicitarlos y llevarle regalos al infante pero su madre se había ocupado de explicar que el parto había sido agotador y difícil y que Loki necesitaba descansar. Thor, por su parte, no quiso a nadie en torno a su hijo que fuera ajeno a su círculo de amigos, o que no fuera indispensable como la niñera, la nodriza y así.

La bruja norn dijo que la magia de Loki volvería pronto y que él sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperarse. Su hijo, estaba en perfecto estado. El lazo que habían forjado entre Frigga y Hërin se había evaporado por sí mismo cuando el pequeño ya no lo necesitó. La norn, había anulado a su vez el que forjara entre Thor y Loki. Aquel día ella terminó de revisar la herida quirúrgica de Loki y el brazo astillado de Thor. Los encontraba bien y les recordó que cuando Loki recuperase su magia curativa terminaría de arreglarlos en un santiamén.

Aun sin su magia, y gracias a la norn, Loki se recuperaba rápidamente. Se había lamentado excesivamente por su embarazo, pero ahora que había terminado se sentía vacío y algo extraño. No se le veían ganas de salir de sus aposentos y exhibir su piel azul ante la corte, no sentía aprecio por ese aspecto, le recordaba demasiado a Laufey. Esos días apenas y veía a Radha, el cual andaba ocupado ayudando con los preparativos para la presentación de Hërin. Karnilla había pronosticado que se recuperaría en un par de semanas, y el festejo era organizado para esa fecha.

Loki agarró un libro y se tumbó en la cama a leer. En eso, llegó hasta ellos el llanto del bebé en la habitación contigua. Como siempre que eso pasaba Thor le lanzó una mirada de ansiedad pero Loki no se movió y pronto aquel sonido cesó. Ásta o la nodriza, alguna de las dos se había hecho cargo. Loki reanudó su lectura pero apenas había avanzado un par de renglones cuando la mano de Thor le impidió seguir. Había reproche en sus iris azules.

No es que a Loki no le importara aquel pequeño ser que había nacido contra todo pronóstico y además sin arrancarle la vida pero lo que Thor no entendía era que él no era la madre de aquel bebé. Sí, lo había llevado dentro de su cuerpo, pero no tenía aquel instinto del que las féminas se vanagloriaban y aunque corriera a su lado no sabría qué hacer con él ni como calmarlo. Estaba bien en manos de Frigga, y atendido por Ásta. Por tanto no tenía por qué entrometerse.

–Si me importa Hërin –le informó a Thor después de un incómodo silencio –pero seamos francos, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Le ofrezco mi pecho? –Thor seguía callado taladrándolo con la mirada –tampoco te vi salir corriendo a por él –el rubio se cruzó de brazos indignado. –Además, con el aspecto que tengo igual y lo aterrorizo, por no hablar de mi tacto frío.

–Esas son excusas –lo cortó Thor. –No creas que no he notado como lo rehúyes. –Loki suspiró. Thor le estaba exigiendo explicaciones y era la única persona en los nueve reinos a quién intentaría dárselas. Después de todo le había salvado la vida y el alma, y por sobre todo lo amaba.

–Le tengo miedo –confesó. Thor no esperaba aquello, se le notó en el semblante. –Tuve una infancia horrible, así que no sé cómo criarlo, menos aún tengo idea de cómo cuidarlo. Temo además ser como Laufey. Gracias a las nornas que los tiene a Frigga y a ti, yo no sé cómo quererlo.

–Quiérelo tanto como me quieres a mí.

Loki miró a Thor de arriba abajo queriendo deducir aquello. Se fijó en el brazo derecho de su amado. Laufey había ido muy en serio cuando lo atacó en ese punto.

–¿Te duele? –Le preguntó.

–Casi no, Karnilla hace un buen trabajo aunque no es tan hábil como tú. –Loki sonrió y lo acarició sobre el vendaje.

–Yo te incité a matar a mi padre, así es como te quiero Thor, como a un arma de venganza. Soy un monstruo.

El dios del trueno lo escudriñó con la mirada buscando ese monstruo del que Loki hablaba en medio de esos tatuajes, y todo el azul que portaba no sólo en la piel sino en el ánimo.

–No –negó en redondo. –Yo maté a Laufey por mí. Habíamos entrado a la fortaleza, mis amigos habían capturado a Hildetand y yo tenía a Laufey a mis pies, en ese momento podría haber ordenado que lo redujeran y dejárselo a mi padre, para que con toda su sabiduría decidiera lo que se debía hacer con él. No niego que lo que me empujó a pelear con tu padre haya sido el daño que te causó, pensar que jamás nos dejaría en paz, y que debía proteger a Hërin y a ti del odio que le profesabas. Pero fue mi decisión la de darle muerte y lo hice sin ira –finalizó. Se sentó en la cama mirando algún punto de las sabanas pero posiblemente con sus pensamientos en otro lado y a Loki le pareció que quizás estaba rememorando la batalla.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Loki. Thor se dio cuenta primero que él de que estaba llorando.

–No sé qué me pasa –no lloraba por Laufey, no, no era eso. Lloraba de alivio, de saber que Thor, en toda su luminosidad compartía algo de oscuridad junto con él. De saber que el ser abominable que era tenía paralelo en la fuerza del dios del trueno. Y amó aún más a Thor por ello. Se enjugó las lágrimas y sonrió.

Thor se había quedado estático un momento para luego tenderle una mano y estrecharlo.

–Mi padre y tú se toman demasiado crédito por las cosas que hago –bromeó.

–Tu padre –la reacción del Padre de Todo a su viaje a Niflheim lo tenía preocupado. Loki le había cedido el cofre de los antiguos inviernos para atenuar la posible sentencia. –¿Qué haré si me exilia?

–No te preocupes por eso, hablé con él y le prohibí semejante cosa –Loki miró a Thor incrédulo. –Quizá no se lo dije así –admitió sacándole una sonrisa a Loki. –La verdad es que le dije que te seguiría si te enviaba lejos, con todo y Hërin. Me aseguró que no era necesario precipitarse. Además es seguro que no hará nada de ello. Madre me confió que te ha otorgado un título aesir, y no haría tal cosa si pensara castigarte, aunque también tengo entendido que te prohibirá usar tu magia para ocultarte de Heimdall nunca más.

–¿Qué título?

–Dios del engaño –Loki repitió aquello sin emitir sonido. –Yo creo que sería más apropiado "dios del caos" pero ya está hecho.

–Dios del engaño –las palabras salieron ásperas, no era un título que sonara como para enorgullecerse. Thor lo besó adivinando que no lo encontraba digno.

–Su majestad, príncipe de Asgard, Loki Odínson, dios del engaño. –Cuando Thor lo decía así no sonaba nada mal la verdad.

.

Ásta se había convertido en niñera real. Estaba sentada en los jardines de palacio tomándose un descanso mientras la reina cuidaba de su nieto. Harma seguía mandándola a buscar pero ella no atendía sus peticiones. Sin las ropas reveladoras y sin el aspecto con que lo sedujera estaba irreconocible; aunque se lo había cruzado por el pasillo no había dado señal de saber quién era aquella joven anodina y mojigata.

Se puso de pie y vislumbró a Héroïque y a Karnilla entre los macizos de flores. Caminó hacia ellas para saludarlas pero se frenó cuando vio a la más joven propinarle un bofetón a la bruja y salir corriendo. Karnilla se quedó dónde estaba con la mirada perdida. La morena le agradaba a Ásta, por todo lo que había hecho por Loki pero además la encontraba sabia y valiente y poderosa; aunque en ese momento parecía hecha polvo por el desplante de su familiar.

–¿Estás bien? –además era muy lista, excepto por palabras complejas de pronunciar o de significado, entendía el as sumamente bien. Karnilla se enderezó con el labio partido. Ásta sacó un pañuelo y le limpió el rostro para luego dejárselo en la mano. –¿Por qué te pegó?

–Seré reina de Nornheim en lugar de ella –le respondió Karnilla y estalló en llanto. Ásta siempre la percibía muy adulta, casi anciana apresada en cuerpo de joven pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Karnilla y ella debían tener la misma edad. La abrazó y la apartó pues ya había einheriar mirándolas. La condujo entre los setos y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un rosal. Le acarició el cabello negro. –Mi prima –habló Karnilla enjugándose las lágrimas –está furiosa, no porque haya perdido el trono. No. Eso la libera para enamorarse de quién quiera y casarse con quien pueda. El Padre de Todo dice que nunca saldrá de Asgard pero a ella no le importa. La insulté –explicó Karnilla. –El golpe fue por el insulto. –No pudo traducir lo que le dijo o no quiso.

–No llores, eres su única familia, seguro te perdona.

–Lo sé –habló la bruja y dejó de llorar como ella le pedía. –Las lágrimas son por estar encadenada. Siempre pensé que Hagen sería rey, yo… no sé cómo gobernar, mejor quisiera irme de un reino a otro, aprender magia diferente en vez de quedarme en Nornheim. Ser doula.

Le recitó sus pensamientos inconexos.

–Y qué decir de enamorarte de alguien –dijo Ásta que en el fondo era una romántica incurable. –Ahora Odín te escogerá esposo. –Ella sabía del manejo de la corte, si Karnilla sería reina de Nornheim sería un pez gordo, Odín no iba a escoger a cualquiera pero a saber con quién terminaba. Quizá Bran, o uno de los tres guerreros, o algún noble mentecato. Nadie le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para su amiga.

–Eso no me preocupa por ahora –dijo Karnilla. –Puedo manejar a los hombres –añadió.

–No es tan complicado –admitió Ásta, a menos que te enamoraras de ellos y resultaran ser unos hijoputa como fue Oleg. –Sexo y comida, les dices que son los más guapos, fuertes, inteligentes, que la tienen más grande que nadie y listo. –Karnilla soltó una carcajada y siguió riéndose doblándose en el suelo. Ásta se contagió de su risa. Siempre se olvidaba que Karnilla era de sangre real, no pudo evitar el lenguaje. –Lo siento princesa –la norn dejó de reírse –es que fui una ramera.

–Loki me dijo –ese imprudente, y ella tratando de mantener el secreto. Después de verlo tener un hijo, lo sentía tan cercano a ella que igual se le empezaba a olvidar que era su príncipe y no cualquier amigo al que tuteaba. –No te preocupes. A mí me llaman bruja que tampoco es lo más halagador.

–Te voy a extrañar cuando te vayas de Asgard.

–Faltan años para eso. Igual y me escapo antes.

–No retes al Padre de Todo –le dijo Ásta muy seria. –Muéstrate de acuerdo con todo.

–Le voy a pedir un esposo poderoso, le diré que quiero desposarme con Heimdall y como él no se puede ir del Bifrost tendré que quedarme a su lado aquí en Asgard. –La bruja volvió a estallar en contagiosas carcajadas y se agarró de Ásta con las lágrimas de nuevo corriendo por sus mejillas.

.

Habían pasado un par de días. Loki parecía cada vez más animado aunque todavía rehuía a su hijo. Thor lo conocía. Al menos estaba convencido de conocerlo mejor que los demás. Ahora sabía que al hechicero le costaba el alma y más confiar, que no sabía dar un "te quiero" por mucho que lo sintiera y que sus muestras de afecto podían ser espontáneas y apabullantes, cómo con él; o sutiles pero devotas como con Frigga. Estaba seguro de que quería a Hërin de alguna manera, lo sabía en la forma en que lo miraba cuando Frigga se lo acercaba, pero le preocupaba que ese afecto fuera débil, cómo pensaba cuando Loki seguía rehusando tomarlo en brazos.

–Thor mi magia ha vuelto –lo despertó sacudiéndolo. Thor se desperezó en la cama y antes de que el sueño acabara de abandonarlo Loki ya tenía sus manos azules metidas bajo la ropa de Thor. Se sobresaltó ante su tacto frío pues habían perdido su anterior cercanía.

–¿Qué? –Le preguntó pero Loki ya le estaba descubriendo el torso con aquel hechizo que desvanecía ropa. Loki le sonrió, ese gesto suyo de estar por hacer algo malo.

–Déjate hacer –casi le exigió su esposo. Thor estaba algo descolocado pero se quedó quieto. Las manos de Loki fueron sobre su piel, y cuando él empezaba a pensar lujuriosamente, Loki le buscó la cicatriz en el abdomen que le dejó la cuchillada que Hildetand le diera. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando la borró con su magia curativa.

Siguió sonriendo cuando le palpó el torso y dio con una mordida de los lobos de Hel que también desvaneció. Lo fue recorriendo. Cicatrices tenía de sobra y fue borrando cada una de ellas. Sus manos dejaron de ser frías, su magia se sentía cálida ahí donde lo tocaba. El semblante de Loki se tornó serio cuando pasó a su brazo derecho. Le estaba palpando el brazo que se había astillado y que aún no terminaba de sanar. Loki respiró profundo y lo regeneró por completo. Y Thor estuvo seguro de que Loki lo quería por la forma en que lo miró mientras lo curaba. Cuando terminó y lo dejó como si jamás hubiera pisado un campo de batalla, se quedó contemplándolo, pero su mirada ya no buscaba heridas, en cambio Thor sintió que lo acariciaba.

Thor lo deseaba, tanto que sentía que cualquier día al verlo Loki se derretiría bajo el calor de su mirada. Sin embargo ambos temían que un encuentro apasionado terminara con un nuevo embarazo; y definitivamente no estaban dispuestos a ello. Loki sacudió la cabeza y empezó a quitarse la ropa igual con aquel hechizo. Se buscó la incisión de la cesárea y con un gesto lánguido la borró. Thor lo contempló, había quedado como si nunca hubiera tenido un hijo y temió que aquella acción encerrara justo aquel significado.

Loki le dio un beso y salió de la cama antes de que Thor le diera siquiera las gracias. Lo vio meterse al cuarto de baño y salir con el pelo mojado unos minutos después. No entendió el motivo de su prisa. Thor empezaba a vestirse, quería acudir a ver a su hijo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Loki se estaba vistiendo con el hechizo aquel, claramente encantado con el retorno de su magia.

–¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó Thor al notarlo tan emocionado.

–Con Karnilla –respondió. Thor lo miró mal. –Al niño lo veré en la tarde, no me necesita –seguramente estaba ansioso porque la bruja norn le compartiera sus conocimientos ahora que podía ponerlos en práctica.

–Maldición Loki.

.

–Está bien pero esto debe ser recíproco –dijo Karnilla mientras ambos se encerraban en la biblioteca de Loki. –Te enseño si me enseñas.

El hechicero aceptó sin dudar.

–¿Qué quieres saber? –Ella sonrió. La magia curativa era imposible de aprender, pues aquello era más bien un talento nato pero había otros hechizos.

–Tu magia de hielo –pidió la norn. Loki asintió, ella ya tenía algo de esa magia la cual había usado para anestesiarlo durante el nacimiento de Hërin, pero era algo débil que podía mejorarse. –Tus barreras; y Hagen dijo que podías desdoblarte en varias réplicas. Eso para empezar –Loki soltó una carcajada. –¿Y tú?

–Enséñame a presentir la mirada de Heimdall y a hacer la proyección astral. –Karnilla asintió. –Y también –de pronto él pareció turbado. –Dijiste que podías sentir a Hagen aún en la distancia, quiero poder intuir lo mismo.

–No puedes, Thor no es sangre de tu sangre, aunque lo ames ese tipo de magia funciona solamente cuando…

–No es para Thor –la interrumpió ansioso –es para Hërin.

Karnilla sonrió y luego se puso seria.

–Loki, creo que encontré una manera de que no vuelvas a concebir un hijo –él le había referido esa preocupación desde Gladsheim. –El signo distintivo de los foreldrar es la magia curativa, esa forma de manipular la energía vital es lo que te hace proclive a engendrar vida. Si renuncias a ella, si te maldijeras sellándola quizás…

Pero entonces ya no podría ayudar a Thor cuando resultara herido, porque era seguro que volvería a pelear más temprano que tarde. Y ¿qué era una vida de celibato a cambio de saber que si su amado se encontraba en peligro podría salvarlo?

–Tengo que meditarlo –concluyó Loki.

Él le mostró su magia de hielo, ella lo imitó lo mejor que pudo. Estuvieron así un par de horas en las que ella trató de producir una espada de hielo. Pararon cuando logró algo similar a una daga. Cuando fue su turno de mostrarle a Loki algún hechizo él escogió iniciar con aquello de presentir a un pariente. La intuición de Karnilla no se regía por conjuros, era algo innato en ella como curar lo era en Loki, pero le enseñó cómo crear un vínculo, no energético como el que antes tuvo con Hërin, sino algo más místico, le enseñó a acrecentar su lazo de sangre al grado de presentirlo.

–A una mujer le son más fáciles este tipo de cosas –dijo ella cuando Loki estaba muy concentrado intentando discernir como mínimo la ubicación exacta de su hijo. –Entre mejor lo hagas podrás llegar incluso a verlo si se encontrara alterado o en peligro. ¿Sabes a qué se parece? –Meditó en voz alta la bruja. –Al instinto materno –tuvo esa revelación –Loki, estás creándote algo con lo que no naciste.

–No me dejas concentrarme –se quejó el hechicero. Ella no se molestó.

–Ve a verlo, tómalo en brazos y mímalo. No vas a lograr esta magia encerrado conmigo y apartado de él. ¿Quieres presentirlo a través de su lazo de sangre? Entonces fortalécelo a través del cariño.

Lo que le dijo le resultó increíblemente complicado a Loki. Su semblante demudó en frustración, ella pensó que iba a mandar a paseo aquella magia pero en cambio lo vio salir de la biblioteca y al seguirlo lo vio entrar decidido en el cuarto del bebé.

.

Frigga estaba con Hërin y se extrañó algo al verlo llegar. Loki la saludó con cortesía pero con los ojos fijos en el pequeño en brazos de la reina. Él suspiró y se preparó como si fuera a asaltar una fortaleza repleta de dragones.

–Madre –le dijo a la reina. –¿Puedo sostenerlo? –Frigga le sonrió y se lo pasó.

Loki lo agarró como quién sujeta algo que pudiera estallar si no se manejaba con cuidado. Se las había apañado para nunca cargarlo, así que esa era la primera vez que lo hacía. Su hijo se quedó muy quieto como si intuyera que aquello era importante y abrió los ojos celestes. Loki lo sostuvo con un brazo y con la mano libre le acarició el rostro. Sus manos aun eran azules, aun parecía un jötun. Le tomó una pequeña mano y los dedos de su hijo se cerraron en torno a él. La piel de Hërin se volvió azul donde hacía contacto con la de su padre.

–Por Yggdrasil –Frigga observó asombrada. –Loki, tiene tu magia.

Loki no tuvo que pronunciar palabra para convertir su propio aspecto en el de un aesir, cuando él cambió Hërin también lo hizo. La primera vez que había visto los ojos azules de su hijo, sospechó que debía ser un hechicero cambiaformas pero confirmar aquello lo hizo muy feliz. Le sonrió al pequeño, e igual que cuando nació, sintió algo cálido en su pecho. Lo recordó adolescente de ojos verdes; y supo que el color de esos orbes no era por nacimiento sino por elección. Hërin cambiaría la tonalidad de su mirada en honor a Loki. ¿Eso quería decir que lo querría?

.

Se había quedado con Frigga y el bebé un par de horas, su madre se mostró muy feliz por el interés que demostró en Hërin. Finalmente abandonó la habitación. Un sirviente lo esperaba para decirle que la princesa Sif le había solicitado acudir a visitarla. Vivían separados sólo por un pasillo pero no se habían visto desde que él volviera de Gladsheim.

Acudió a buscarla. Ella quería hablar de Ull. Le contó de la manera en que murió su amigo, pero Loki se percató que en realidad estaba buscando que la confortara por haberlo perdido y sobre todo de esa manera. El ojiverde estaba consciente de la estima que el gigante le había profesado a Sif pero nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que enfrentaría a guerreros fieros por ella, simplemente creyó que al no ser soldado saldría de la fortaleza junto con los que no eran útiles en la guerra.

En Jötunheim cuando alguien moría, su cuerpo era enterrado en un ataúd de hielo; y creían que su alma fortalecería a Fimbulvert, el invierno eterno que algún día cubriría los nueve reinos, y también que su alma protegería a su familia como un ancestro más. A Loki se le hacía imposible pensar en Laufey como un ente protector, y menos para él. Tal vez vigilaría a Hildetand desde el más allá quejándose de que no era un digno heredero por toda la eternidad.

Cómo fuera le explicó a Sif acerca de sus tradiciones esperando que aquello le ofreciera algún consuelo.

–Y seguramente, aunque no seas jötun, Ull te cuida –acabó diciéndole.

–Gracias Loki, sé que al final te traicionó y te llevó a Jötunheim contra tu voluntad pero espero que no le guardes rencor.

–Ninguno, él fue mi mejor amigo en mi reino, y nada podría empañar su memoria –le dijo con su mejor cara de circunstancias. Pobre Ull, sin embargo Loki nunca iba a confesar que su secuestro había sido planeado por él. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y optó por cambiar de tema. –Thor mencionó que su matrimonio será anulado. –Sabía que Starkag lo había promovido y que la gran mayoría del concejo había accedido al ver que el Padre de Todo consentía, y como no se necesitaba unanimidad, era un hecho que pronto Thor y Sif dejarían de ser esposos.

–No será anunciado oficialmente –dijo Sif. Su padre había querido ahorrarle aquello –y aún vivo al otro lado del pasillo, cuando me marche a Alfheim con mi padre, a mi regreso volveré a mis viejas alcobas. Es raro que lo diga pero las siento más confortables que estás, son… –dijo mirando alrededor –demasiado grandes –comentó.

Loki la encontró totalmente ecuánime. No parecía tenerle ningún tipo de rencor u odio por haber intervenido en su vida desde el momento en que Thor lo favoreció por sobre ella, aun así ninguno de los dos tuvo nada más que decirse, seguramente volverían a hablar con más familiaridad con un poco de tiempo.

.

Thor besó a Loki instándolo a abrirle paso en su boca para probarlo de esa forma suya, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y aquel fuera su último beso. Se rieron entre mordidas, se dieron otro beso que les robó el aliento y les aceleró el pulso. Pararon enfebrecidos y algo incómodos en sus pantalones. Y ese tan sólo había sido su beso de buenas noches. Loki le soltó un par de ironías acerca del hecho que de seguir así iba a terminar por tener un millar de hijos; y de que le sentaba tan mal la preñez que acabaría ocasionando el Ragnarok. Thor estaba de acuerdo en que Loki gestando no era precisamente dulzura y brillo maternal. Loki no le contó que había pasado parte de su tarde con Hërin pero Thor ya lo sabía. Frigga se lo había comentado. Se dieron las buenas noches y cada cual se enroscó en las sábanas procurando no tocarse.

Thor despertó en algún punto de la noche. Se encontró con la cama vacía, la habitación a oscuras y callada. Salió del lecho. La habitación contigua, la de su hijo, estaba silenciosa. Iba a dormirse de nuevo cuando reparó en el brillo verde que se escapaba bajo la puerta. Reconoció al punto una de las barreras de Loki. Tenía prohibido bajo amenaza de prisión el cegar a Heimdall con su magia, pero la barrera para silenciar su habitación no. Thor temió que Loki hubiera dejado el llanto de Hërin inaudible; era cierto que si el bebé lloraba con intensidad los despertaba, aunque de cualquier modo Loki nunca salía de la cama a atenderlo, para eso tenían a la nodriza y a la niñera. Le alegraba la desmedida felicidad de Loki por poseer magia nuevamente pero esa manía de embrujarlo todo no le resultó grata.

El sueño se le había ido. Se decidió por acudir a la habitación de su hijo. Abrió la puerta, la niñera estaba dormida sobre un sillón agotada, a sus oídos llegó la voz de Loki.

–Ya, ya, ¿qué pasa? –la voz de su amado sonaba seria pero reconfortante. Thor lo miró paseando de un lado a otro con su hijo en brazos para luego empezar a susurrarle algo a la mitad de ser un poema o una cancioncilla de cuna, estaba hablando norn, Thor ya reconocía la entonación de ese idioma. Se quedó al margen, el bebé se agitaba en brazos del hechicero quién no se rindió en su intento de dormirlo de nuevo; le tomó un par de minutos. Loki se dirigió a la puerta y Thor entendió que se iba a llevar al bebé a la habitación de ambos. El ojiverde reparó en él. Thor tendió una mano para acariciar a su hijo. –Cómo lo despiertes, te vas a enterar –lo retó en un susurro. Lo tocó con cuidado. Loki salió de la habitación llevando al niño a su propio lecho. Se tendió en la cama sosteniéndolo. Thor se acomodó al lado de ambos. – Lo hechicé para presentirlo –debía tener una conversación con él acerca de embrujar a su hijo. –Lo sentí llorar, mandé a Ásta a dormir, no podía calmarlo –dijo contemplándolo e hizo una pausa para mirar a Thor. – Yo sí pude –dijo con suficiencia –creo que es porque cuando lo llevaba dentro escuchaba mucho mi voz, y ahora, cuando le hablo, debe recordarle aquello de estar unidos, y…

–Se siente a salvo –lo interrumpió de aquella larga explicación. Loki sostenía a su hijo algo toscamente comparado con la comodidad con que Frigga se desenvolvía pero su rostro permanecía sereno.

Thor le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros sosteniendo a ambos. Y creyó de corazón que todo estaría bien.

.

Frigga observó la manera en que Loki sostenía a su hijo con un brazo mientras leía un libro con el otro. Los primeros días en Valaskialf la nodriza, la niñera y ella se habían hecho cargo casi por completo. Thor se pasaba a verlo varias veces al día y lo sostenía entre sus voluminosos brazos entre los cuales el bebé se perdía. Le sonreía y le hablaba para luego devolvérselo con tanto cuidado como si pudiera romperlo. En cambio Loki aparecía una vez al día, lo miraba sin apenas tocarlo y luego casi huía de él. Frigga se había preocupado por ese comportamiento pero no lo reprendió ni lo presionó a actuar de otra manera. Y luego de un par de semanas así, un día a Loki le dio por tratar de relacionarse con su hijo. La reina estaba segura que había magia de por medio pues el ojiverde siempre sabía cuándo el bebé tenía hambre o sueño antes que nadie, e igual parecía sentirlo llorar de lejos y se aparecía a calmarlo mejor que ellas. Observó ese cambio con una sonrisa apacible, cómo si hubiera sabido desde antes que todo saldría bien y que sólo era cuestión de darle un poco de tiempo a Loki.

Su amado Odín irrumpió de pronto. La niñera y la nodriza se arrodillaron ante él turbadas. Ambas se apartaron con discreción luego de saludarlo. El poderoso Padre de Todo, que para ella siempre sería su compañero eterno se acercó a Loki y sin dudarlo le pidió cargar a Hërin. Su hijo se lo tendió.

–Amado, ¿aún recuerdas como sostener a un pequeño? –Le preguntó ella. Odín lo sostuvo mucho mejor de lo esperado escrutándolo con su ojo bueno, demostrando que no había olvidado aquello aunque hacia mucho que Thor dejó de ser un niño.

–Es idéntico a nuestro hijo –dijo Odín y volvió a sonreír. Debido a la guerra y a todas sus implicaciones, Frigga no lo había visto tan apacible en mucho tiempo. –¿Lo cuidas bien? –Preguntó el rey pero no a Frigga sino a Loki. El hechicero se puso rojo y no supo que decir.

–Hace un buen trabajo –respondió Frigga en lugar suyo, –y Thor también.

Hablando del aludido hizo su entrada. El dios del trueno miró a su padre cargando a su hijo, y luego a Loki a quién le dijo algo apenas moviendo los labios. Frigga notó como el ojiverde se encogía de hombros casi imperceptiblemente. Encontró interesante la manera casi telepática en que se comunicaban. Thor se acercó a su padre, quien ya sabía que Hërin se llamaba así en su honor. Le pidió cargarlo pero Odín se negó a dárselo. Frigga y Loki se rieron.

.

Asgard se atavió como una aparición de fábula para aquella celebración. Las calles se adornaron con flores, la música entró por caminos y casas. Los soldados del ejército vestían sus más hermosas armaduras cuando Thor los llamó al centro de Valaskialf. En presencia de una multitud inmensa de nobles y del pueblo mismo, subió la escalinata que llevaba de una terraza, desde ahí pudo contemplar el espectáculo impresionante de la majestuosa ciudad. Siguiendo la tradición, proclamó a los hombres de Asgard el nombre de su hijo y lo declaró su heredero. Se había invitado a los otros reinos a aquella ceremonia que se vio plagada de otros acontecimientos, entre ellos, los nombramientos que Odín había estado preparando con días de antelación. El pueblo y la corte exaltaron el nombre de Hërin y el de sus nuevos dioses. Thor miró en derredor, ahí estaba Loki engalanado en verde y oro, sus ropajes reales, mirándolo con una sonrisa inescrutable; sus amigos de cientos de batallas, y otros venidos de reinos lejanos. La algarabía se acompañó de vino y el festejo arrancó.

Sif se había curtido a través de las batallas, era terca y lo sabía, pero también trataba de ser justa; la encarnación de todos los valores de su padre, aunque la necedad la había heredado de su madre, ni como negarlo. Estaba habituada a nunca llorar, ni quejarse, a ser invulnerable. Lo tenía tan arraigado que cuando quería serlo, ser vulnerable, no sabía cómo. Estaba con los tres guerreros en una mesa, los capitanes de sus unidades celebraban con ellos.

–¡Por Hërin! –Dijo Fandral. Junto a sus amigos era más feliz y más Sif.

Sus amigos bebieron largo y tendido hasta dejar vacíos los tarros de cerveza, ella a la par de ellos; y luego los cuatro arrojaron al piso los recipientes.

–¡Otro! –Gritaron a coro y los sirvientes llegaron corriendo a cumplir tal solicitud.

A su alrededor la fiesta rabiaba. Loki y Thor estaban con la reina Frigga y Odín, sentados en la mesa de la familia real. Ella ya no tenía un sitio en ese lugar pero descubrió que tampoco le importaba demasiado. Sif buscó con la mirada a sus padres, a su madre no la encontró, mientras que su padre estaba con Bran comiendo con parsimonia ajenos al revuelo a su alrededor.

Un nuevo tarro de cerveza llegó a manos de Sif. Tenían mucho por lo cual brindar.

–Primero que nada, ¡por Sif! –Gritó Fandral. –Y su histórico triple nombramiento: General de los Ulfhednar, representante del ejército en el concejo y encima de todo ello: Diosa de la guerra.

–¡Por la diosa de la guerra! –Añadió Volstagg y todos bebieron como si no hubiera un mañana. Al bajar la copa continuaron con los brindis –y ahora ¡por Hogun, recién nombrado general de los berserkir! –Con Starkag siendo castellano, el guerrero de ojos rasgados había sido promovido a comandar la sección del ejército, el mismo Starkag lo había recomendado al Padre de Todo.

–Esperemos que nosotros también seamos ascendidos pronto –dijo Fandral. –¡Ah pero que modales los míos! Por Volstagg y su próxima boda. –Thor les había pedido al rubio y al pelirrojo que tuvieran ya sus propios hijos para que Hërin creciera junto a ellos. Fandral le dijo que prefería que lo mandase de castellano a Jötunheim que eso; pero sorpresivamente el voluminoso león de Asgard dijo que había una joven que le interesaba y que le parecía un buen momento para cortejarla en serio. Fue tan en serio que ya estaban comprometidos. Brindaron, lanzaron los tarros y consiguieron nuevos.

Sif pensó que su nombramiento, en realidad era cuádruple. Además de todo eso, era la primera consorte real repudiada. Eso le producía un amargo sabor de boca aunque estaba convencida de que era lo mejor. Miró a Loki y no encontró el rencor que su madre había jurado que sentía por él, miró a Thor y tampoco pudo despreciarlo ni un ápice. Hogun la miraba mirarlos. Ella le sonrió.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Sif.

–Entiendo porque los alfh te adoran –dijo el oscuro guerrero. Fandral y Volstagg escupieron sus bebidas ante un comentario que salido de quien salía y dirigido a quien se dirigía se podría interpretar como un piropo obsceno.

Sif y Hogun no habían vuelto a besarse, ni siquiera habían vuelto a estar a solas desde el funeral de Oleg; y ahora él le decía eso delante de sus otros amigos. Sif sintió que el rubor teñía sus mejillas así que ocultó el rostro detrás del tarro de cerveza. Lo bajó vacío y se puso de pie.

–¿Quién baila conmigo? –Ella no era dada a bailar pero cuando lo exigió los tres se pusieron de pie. Soltó una carcajada. Naturalmente eligió a Hogun.

Juntos debían constituir la peor pareja de baile de las historia de las fiestas de Asgard. Se movían acartonadamente entre los demás llevando su propio ritmo. Ya sabían que se iban juntos a Alfheim, él en calidad de general de los berserkir, ella como general de los alfh. Lejos de la corte que la adoraba como diosa pero se burlaba de ella como mujer, y que a él le reconocía sus hazañas como guerrero pero lo menospreciaban por ser de Gundersheim y no de sangre noble como Fandral y Volstagg. Se iban a rodear de gente que los respetaba y los quería, o sea, sus soldados tanto ases como alfh.

–Sif –dijo él cuando ella ya pensaba que no tenían nada que decirse con palabras. –Thor me pidió intentar hacerte feliz, todo lo feliz que él no pudo.

–¿Y qué le dijiste? –Le preguntó ella.

–Que no lo iba a intentar –le respondió.

Sif nunca dio alas a su afecto por Hogun. Cuando se casó con el dios del trueno, temió que su amigo buscara también otra compañera pero no lo hizo ni dio señales de pretender hacerlo. Y ahora contra todo pronóstico tenían una oportunidad. Como diosa de la guerra, con todo lo poderosa que ahora era, Sif sería un trofeo ideal para cualquier noble; pero las nornas sabían que no iba a permitir que el deber la empujara a casarse nunca más. Empezó a reírse imaginando la cara de Thor cuando Hogun le dijo aquello.

–Tienes razón, yo tampoco estoy para intentos – no lo intentarían, lo harían.

.

Los príncipes de Vanaheim y Svartálfheim habían acudido a aquel festejo con sendos presentes para el hijo de su amigo. Karnilla, Héroïque y Adalster igual estuvieron en la recepción. A Loki le fue presentado el príncipe enano, Eyvindur y él se saludaron de manera cortés pero fría, en cambio Hrafn y Hjörtur lo abrazaron con entusiasmo, simultáneamente además. A Héroïque le entró risa y captó la mirada de Hrafn. Adalster se mantuvo al margen apocado como siempre aunque Karnilla lo trataba con amabilidad, como si le diera pena. Los gemelos y el enano llevaban sendas guardias palaciegas, una cincuentena de hombres, en cambio Eyvindur iba escoltado por un solo elfo el cual saludó a Karnilla con un abrazo.

Loki se alejó del festejo, Thor se había quedado tratando de tirar a Tryggvi y a Adalster, quien increíblemente tenía mucha resistencia, en una contienda de beber más, alentado por los gemelos y Héroïque. Karnilla se había quedado conversando con Eyvindur acerca de magia. El tema le interesaba pero quería ver que Hërin estuviera bien, lo intuía dormido pero aun así quería verlo. Ásta se lo había llevado pues el pequeño no podía quedarse en toda la celebración, como todo el mundo sabía, a los ases les gustaban las cosas bastas. Se metió por uno de los pasadizos del castillo y salió a su biblioteca personal. En eso sintió una presencia. Conjuró su espada de hielo y se giró alarmado, se encontró con que el elfo guardián de Eyvindur lo había seguido.

–¿Qué quieres? –Lo increpó molesto por su osadía.

–Ardía en deseos de conversar contigo –le respondió aquel y recobró su forma original. –Eyvindur me hechizó para cambiar mi forma.

–Hagen –Loki se quedó de piedra por la audacia del dragón negro, era tan imprudente como Thor. –Si Odín se entera…

–¿Sabes? –Lo interrumpió –me había imaginado que por lo menos me darías un abrazo, tú sabes, por defenderte y casi morir ayudándote a escapar de Hel –Loki le sonrió.

–¿Un abrazo? ¿Viniste desde Svartálfheim tan sólo por tal recompensa? –Ahora parecía que le estaba siguiendo el juego. –Salvaste al nieto de Odín, al hijo del poderoso Thor y mío, y sólo se te ocurre pedir eso.

–No lo hice por el infante, no me creas tan heroico, en todo caso lo hice por ti y por ver si así te conmovía y conseguía algo tuyo.

–Conmovido estoy –aceptó el hechicero. Acababa de decir eso cuando Hagen ya había acortado la distancia entre ellos un par de pasos para tomar su rostro entre las manos y besarlo.

Loki se lo permitió. Hagen seguía siendo un ser poderoso y le convenía alentar su afecto por él. Sin embargo cuando las manos del dragón buscaron tomarlo de la cintura se apartó.

–¿Me propasé? –Preguntó Hagen y sonrió, todo dientes y alerta por sí lograba robarse otro beso.

–Ya basta –dijo Loki. Recordó que había estado preocupado porque Hagen hubiera muerto por su culpa, pero ya no se sentía tan mortificado y seguramente no debió de haberlo estado cuando era obvio que sujetos como Hagen no morían tan fácilmente.

–Tomaré eso como un "gracias Hagen"–el rostro se tornó serio. –Desde Hel supe que nunca serás mío como quiero, pero que sepas que siempre serás lo más sagrado para mí. Sé que este tonto romance te molesta pero no pienso retractarme –Loki sonrió a su vez.

–¿Romance? –Apenas fueron un par de besos, peleas y maldiciones, se sintió halagado. –Consíguete otra persona Hagen.

–Necesito un favor –añadió sin hacerle mucho caso a lo que dijo. –Se trata de Adalster, sé que es un simplón pero es uno muy leal y lo considero mi amigo. Cuando puedas échale un ojo, no es tan aburrido como parece a simple vista, le gusta leer y quizá ese gusto en común pudiera ayudarlos a conversar. Donde va siempre lo desprecian pero no lo merece.

–Sea –concedió Loki como haría Odín. –Que no se diga que soy un ingrato. Ahora vuelve al banquete o sospecharán y por muy guardia de Eyvindur que seas, el Padre de Todo aún desea dar contigo y encerrarte. No tientes tu suerte –le dijo Loki señalándole el pasaje. Hagen asintió y lo agarró de una mano, trató de volver a probarlo pero Loki se le escabulló, así que en cambio le besó una mano y se alejó.

.

Eyvindur apoyó la mano en el mentón. Su postura perfecta y rígida, sabiendo que muchos ojos lo contemplaban todo el tiempo. Para no delatarlo no podía portarse con demasiada familiaridad junto a Hagen, así que ni siquiera podía mirarlo todo lo que quería mirarlo. Pero aún sin hacerlo había notado que el dragón negro había seguido a Loki cuando éste dejó el salón. Se daba cuenta de que haberlo llevado consigo a Asgard había sido una decisión masoquista. Casi había logrado arrancárselo del corazón. Pero, cuando supo que Thor lo había matado en Alfheim se permitió dejar de odiarlo pues lo pensó extinto, sólo para encontrárselo en Hel y encima tener que cargar con él; y tenerlo cerca, su padre se lo endilgó como guardián como dejándole en claro que debía hacerse responsable de aquel cuya sentencia de muerte había suspendido. Hagen se había mostrado agradecido con él por salvarle la vida, y aceptó lo que Larus le ordenaba acerca de renunciar a sus derechos sobre Nornheim, en todo ese tiempo no había hecho ni un solo comentario pero Eyvindur presentía que estaba molesto. Su familia había sido separada, eran prisioneros y esa verdad, cien títulos no podían ocultarlo. Se sintió algo idiota francamente, pero su exterior no dejó ver nada.

–¡Eyvindur! –Hjörtur medio borracho lo abrazó por los hombros –estuve pensando en que tú sólo deberías casarte con alguien de tu mismo rango y que además no de miedo como Karnilla.

Thor soltó la carcajada.

–¿A quién propones? –El dios del trueno alentó la lengua del gemelo mayor.

–Deberías casarte con Hrafn y conmigo –estos siempre pensando en los dos a la vez. –Aunque aún somos algo jóvenes pero puedes esperarnos. –Thor aprobó la idea y le sugirió a Hjörtur irse apersonando en la corte de Larus a apartar la mano de Eyvindur. –Si debería, le van a llover propuestas.

No sería así, Eyvindur intimidaba. Thor le pasó otra copa de vino a Eyvindur y le sonrió, el elfo le devolvió el gesto. Le gustaba mucho Thor, no en lo físico, ese deseo suyo estaba aplacado, le gustaba la forma en que lo trataba, que no se pusiera caretas ni ocultara nada, y que además se pudiera confiar en él.

–Thor, brindo por tu felicidad –le dijo sin ambages. El dios del trueno se lo agradeció, lo abrazó y le volvió a llenar la copa.

–Y yo brindo por esos ojos tuyos que desangran. –Eyvindur se rió por la alusión de aquel poema que algún bardo le dedicara. –Hoy no has hecho que nadie se caiga –casi lo retó Thor.

Eyvindur le hizo una mueca burlona y se giró a buscar a alguna incauta, clavó los ojos sin proponérselo en Héroïque que bailaba con Hrafn, a quien podía de paso molestar; le sonrió mirándola con intensidad. La joven perdió el paso del baile y ella y su pareja rodaron por los suelos para diversión de su amigo. Thor se mofó del rey de Vanaheim, que no por rey dejaba de ser patoso.

–Vi a Karnilla saludar a tu guardia de manera familiar, ¿es quién creo que es? –Preguntó Thor con la sonrisa aún en los labios.

Eyvindur asintió. A diferencia de las personas que se ocultaban para tratar asuntos personales, el elfo comprendía que si hacían las cosas a la vista de la gente, pocos pensarían que hablaban seriamente. Dejó la copa que le había servido sobre la mesa, movió una mano y se acercó un poco más a Thor, al sonreír parecía que estaba a punto de comentar algo acerca del Hrafn, a quién miraba.

–Mi padre ordenó que le injertaran una piedra para que si se transforma en dragón, muera –le contó pero ahí no terminaba su relato. Eyvindur podía ocultar secretos pero confiaba en el dios del trueno y pensó que debía decírselo. –Pero yo la cambié por una joya de mi taller. Hagen es impulsivo, seguramente se transformará y no quiero que muera así –dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz.

Thor lo miró sorprendido.

–Sé lo que es hacer cosas insensatas por las personas que apreciamos, aunque nunca me imaginé que hubiera algo entre Hagen y tú… –dijo callando. Eyvindur negó a sus palabras pero Thor no insistió, no podía arrancarle ninguna palabra que el elfo no estuviera dispuesto a pronunciar. De pronto Thor cambió de postura y de tema –por cierto, debo presentarte a mi prima Vilda. –Era una petición que Odín le hizo a Larus. Eyvindur estaba enterado de ella y había accedido por darle gusto a su progenitor. Era lógico que el Padre de Todo quisiera forjar un lazo con Svartálfheim tal como había hecho con los otros reinos.

.

Loki volvió tras encontrar a Hërin durmiendo junto con Ásta, estuvo a punto de despertarla porque así no podía cuidar a su pequeño pero decidió dejarla en paz, después de todo se estaba perdiendo una excelente fiesta. Al volver encontró a Thor divirtiéndose con Eyvindur. Era el dios del engaño pero no podía engañarse en lo que veía, nunca le iba a gustar demasiado el elfo.

Stánic llegó hasta él con un presente que le ofreció casi rogándole que lo aceptara. Loki lo tomó, el viejo consejero debía instruir a Karnilla en el arte de gobernar así que no le daba ya más lecciones. Abrió el regalo, era un libro tal como lo esperaba. Estaba escrito en extraños ideogramas que Loki nunca antes había visto.

–Es un libro sobre cómo llevar a cabo una guerra, pero sus consejos se aplican a la política, a gobernar y a la vida misma. El idioma es peculiar pero pensé que le gustaría el reto –Loki asintió.

–Stánic –lo llamó y le indicó que bebiera con él. –¿Qué te parece mi nuevo título? –Le preguntó. El anciano puso gesto concentrado.

–Confirma lo que ya sabía, que no es ni será más hijo de Jötunheim, es sin duda un aesir en todo derecho. –Loki no quería lisonjas.

–¿Por qué Odín me ha nombrado dios del engaño? ¿No te resulta algo ofensivo?

–No. Me parece que el Padre de Todo lo encuentra algo peligroso y ha querido ponerle una etiqueta de advertencia para quienes atenten contra usted y por ende contra su familia.

–También es una advertencia a no confiar en mí –habló Loki con algo de amargura.

–Es una amonestación a no tratar de jugar con usted o al contrario un aliciente a retarlo para confirmar si merece tal título –Stánic fue casi severo. –Piénselo con frialdad –suavizó su voz al final y le sonrió.

Loki hizo lo mismo.

–Cuando termines con Karnilla y él tenga la edad adecuada, instruirás a Hërin, ya lo tengo decidido –el consejero se mostró halagado.

.

Plantó la moneda en el centro de la mesa para que los demás la observaran con detenimiento. Yrsa fue la primera en girarla en su mano, por un lado estaba el nombre de Hërin y por el otro los cuervos, signos de Asgard. Se la pasó a Erwel que bebía con algo de nostalgia, pues estaba a punto de partir hacia Nornheim. Aunque Karnilla iba a prolongar su estancia en Asgard por una temporada, él en calidad de administrador debía presentarse y entender el funcionamiento del otro reino, que no podía distar demasiado del que ya conocía, de todos modos pensar que estaría lejos de sus hijos le producía cierto desazón.

–La moneda conmemorativa de estas victorias –dijo Hagbard.

La moneda estaba lista porque el concejo ya había ratificado que Hërin estaba en la línea de sucesión. Odín había aprobado a su nieto, Starkag había hecho lo mismo con lo que el gobernador de Gundersheim, que era tan amigo de Olenna había hecho lo mismo, Erwel obviamente había votado por el príncipe, Harma había hecho otro tanto y los demás concejales habían seguido la directriz de su rey. Hagbard de todos modos se había encargado de meter algunas mujeres en las camas de éstos para que se encontraran contentos y relajados al momento de la votación. Aún no se sabía quién iba a ser gobernador de Harokim cuando Erwel se marchara pero seguro que pronto se enterarían.

Yrsa bebía contenta, Olenna se marchaba de la corte y nada podía alegrarle más. Brindaron por ese hecho, al igual que por el nuevo nombramiento de Erwel como castellano de Nornheim.

–Estuve pensando en el título del príncipe Loki –dijo Hagbard de pronto –el rey Odín sí que la puso difícil cuando lo ha nombrado así. He escuchado a algunos preguntarse el porqué, me he adelantado a explicarles como si fueran los más tontos del mundo que se debe a que evadió a Laufey, le robó el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, y lo regaló al Padre de Todo sin que nadie lo atrapara. Casi pudo haberse salvado él mismo de no haber estado a punto de tener al pequeño Hërin –añadió.

–Ayudaré a correr aquella explicación entre los siervos –dijo Yrsa.

–Hay algo más –dijo de pronto el gobernador cambiando el tema, viendo que sus colegas ya tenían dominado aquel aspecto y él tenía algo más preocupante que aconsejar. –El rey nombró a Lady Sif, general de los ulfhednar pero no se puede compartir el título como hacen los capitanes, y el general es el príncipe Thor –les explicó el panorama. Casi nadie había captado que ese mensaje no era un acontecimiento casual –no lo hizo en esta celebración que era por su nieto pero va a nombrar al dios del trueno, rey de Asgard; y a Loki con él. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa: se sumirá en el Sueño. –Les contó. Parecía que las guerras lo habían cansado más allá de lo que el mismo Odín estaba dispuesto a aceptar. –Ya lo ha dejado todo dispuesto.

Yrsa derramó su vaso e inclusive Hagbard pareció perturbado.

–Confío en el príncipe –dijo el acerero –pero siempre que el rey toma el Sueño, me siento inseguro –dijo. Es que Odín era el tercer Padre de Todo y era un excelente gobernador, era difícil imaginarse en manos de alguien más. Tomó su copa sin animarse a repetir las palabras que Erwel había dicho pero finalmente lo hizo, sonrió nuevamente. –Por los próximos reyes de Asgard –señaló.

.

Thor volvió donde él, le acarició el rostro. Loki se acordó de todas las veces que pensó que Thor se conducía con moderación en su trato para no herir a Sif. Recordó la ocasión en que lo había besado en público festejando su victoria sobre los alfh y se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo incapaz de prodigarle semejante gesto frente a Odín. En cambio le tomó la mano. Su consorte le sonrió cálidamente y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, luego le puso una mano en su cuello, aquel gesto tan suyo.

–Y ahora puedes besarme –le dijo Loki sabiendo que no lo haría, excepto que se equivocó.

Thor le plantó un beso en medio de la fiesta, delante de la corte, de sus amigos y de su familia. Fue algo breve eso sí, no un beso en sí mismo sino un adelanto de otros muchos besos que sí podrían darse como quisieran. Thor lo soltó. Loki se dio la vuelta y básicamente se escapó, andando con aplomo y despidiéndose de Frigga primero sin que se notara que estaba huyendo. Y no regresó al banquete. Thor tuvo que ir a buscarlo a donde usualmente se refugiaba cuando se descolocaba, y no, no era en la biblioteca, sino en su cama. Ahí lo encontró todo teñido de azul, ojos rojos y tatuajes ancestrales recitando un conjuro.

–¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó Thor extrañado de su aspecto.

–Hice un hechizo demasiado fuerte y requirió de toda mi magia.

–¿Qué hechizo? –Le preguntó.

En respuesta Loki se echó en sus brazos y buscó su boca como si fuera un náufrago aplacando una sed terrible. Thor le respondió a su pasión con pasión. Al soltarlo Loki había recobrado el tono pálido de su rostro aunque al perder el contacto con Thor la tonalidad azul predominó de nuevo.

–Ya no puedo engendrar vida, he sellado esa magia –le explicó.

–Una vez dijiste que quitarte tu magia era como mutilarte –no es que no le diera gusto saber eso pero le preocupaba.

–Tuve que escoger entre eso o no volver a tenerte sin riesgos, y eso sería igual estar incompleto. En la vida hay que tener prioridades –le sonrió sin rastro de congoja. –Espera, ya me maldigo –dijo aduciendo a su aspecto pero Thor lo atrajo hacía él.

–No, déjame a mí –le pidió notando que donde lo tocaba le contagiaba su aspecto. Los ojos rojos de Loki encerraron un reto y una travesura.

Thor fue a besar su cuello con devoción mientras sus manos le abrían la ropa. El ropaje real ya lo tenía dominado y logró alcanzar la piel de Loki raudamente. Thor acabó de desnudarlo, se quedó mirándolo sin tocarlo indeciso.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Loki tumbado de espaldas dejándose ver a su entero gusto.

–Estoy decidiendo por dónde empezar –fue su respuesta. Se estaban riendo antes de siquiera pensarlo. Hacia tiempo que no estaban juntos así, se miraron expectantes pero con la familiaridad de dos amantes que se conocían cada pliegue y cada gusto.

Thor comenzó desde los pies usando sus labios, lo fue recorriendo de a poco, comiéndoselo entero, talones, rodillas, muslos. Se ayudó con las manos para explorar sus nalgas, mientras lo besaba en las caderas. Subió por el vientre, apretándole la espalda, mordiéndole los pezones y luego las clavículas, lo tuvo completamente cautivo entre sus brazos cuando acarició su cuello con sus labios para finalmente besarlo. Dejó calidez en cada parte que tocó al igual que un suave cosquilleo, la piel de Loki se había erizado ahí donde dejó de tocarlo, como una queja por la pérdida de su tacto.

Loki desnudó a Thor con su magia, impaciente y deseoso. Las manos de Thor ya lo estaban girando para besarlo en la espalda. Rehízo el mismo camino, omoplatos, cintura, trasero, la parte interna de sus rodillas y luego volvió sobre él. Le mordió un hombro, sus dedos se hundieron su interior. Loki se tensó sintiendo aquella intrusión, pero la lengua de Thor en su nuca, le hizo olvidarse de aquello. Sus dedos empujaron abriéndose paso y la incomodidad cedió. La mano libre de Thor alcanzó su hombría. Loki se dejó hacer gimiendo el nombre de su amado.

–Espera –lo frenó como pudo cuando Thor le sacó los dedos y comenzaba a penetrarlo. –Quiero verte mientras me lo haces –su petición fue atendida de inmediato. El rubio le dio espacio para girarse. Loki se tumbó de espaldas y Thor lo tomó de los muslos levantándolo y acomodándolo para darle cabida. El cuerpo de Loki no guardaba ni ápice de azul y al contrario su pálida piel empezaba a marcarse donde Thor lo presionaba. Flexionó las rodillas cuando sintió a Thor rozarlo, y fue consciente de su propia excitación. Su amante lo miraba al completo bebiéndose su imagen; Thor cambió de idea y en vez de poseerlo primero se inclinó sobre él y engulló su miembro. Loki no se lo esperaba. Soltó un gemido ahogado. Las manos de Thor lo tenían por las caderas y lo chupó lentamente. Loki vibró y su mente se diluyó.

–Espera –casi le suplicó. Thor lo estaba ignorando y no es que él estuviera muy coherente a hacer cumplir sus palabras, menos cuando los dedos de su amante volvieron a clavarse en su ser sin anuncio previo. Loki se mordió los labios. –Quiero sentirte –ahora sí que le estaba rogando. Se apartó de labios de Thor, el cual lo siguió, Loki se le enroscó sintiendo su piel cálida. Giraron, Thor de espaldas esta vez y Loki dispuesto a todo; tomó el miembro de Thor y se acomodó sobre él. La punta entró. Thor lo miraba, ojos cristalinos y enfebrecidos. Loki hizo presión con su cuerpo metiéndoselo de a poco.

–Loki. –Thor lo agarró por las caderas y lo haló hacía abajo.

Thor se perdía completamente cuando lo hacía con Loki. Se le olvidaba hasta su nombre, el cual recordaba cuando Loki empezaba a gritarlo en medio de embestidas que ocurrían sin esfuerzo. Loki onduló sobre él ofreciéndole la visión de su piel perlándose en sudor, de su rostro dominado por el placer. Se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado perfecto. Se le antojó un beso y que Loki gimiera contra sus labios. Lo alcanzó de una mano y lo hizo caer sobre él sin salirse. Lo agarró como pudo y lo instó a seguir, con lo cual aprisionó la hombría de Loki entre el abdomen de ambos. Se besaron, lo tocó, Loki se tensó como a veces le hacía, hundiéndolo tanto que Thor sintió que pretendía fundirlo dentro de él.

Loki gimió entrecortado, apretó los ojos mientras Thor lo tocaba y se hundía en él y lo besaba. Se sintió al borde. Era adicto a Thor y no era debido al sexo, bueno, el sexo sí tenía algo que ver en su deseo constante por el dios del trueno, pero era más que eso. Era adicto del todo a Thor. Murmuró su nombre, le gritó que no resistía más y se corrió.

Se quedó desmadejado entre sus brazos. El cuerpo de Thor aún palpitante entre sus piernas.

–Loki –el rubio le susurró en el oído sacándolo del limbo de la satisfacción. –Quiero tenerte.

–Ya me tienes –se quejó Loki lánguidamente.

Thor se incorporó alzándolo con él y lo tumbó de espaldas. Loki abrió los ojos cuando sintió reiniciarse el vaivén de la cópula.

–Quiero tenerte siempre –aclaró Thor. Conque era eso. Menos mal que Loki no era el único que sentía ese insaciable deseo.

–Soy tuyo –lo adoró Loki y antes de que perdiera la razón añadió: –te amo. –Thor se quedó de piedra como si aquello fuera un aviso del Ragnarok. –Te amo, Thor –le repitió. El dios del trueno lo acercó a él y lo estrechó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, expulsando su aliento cálido y acelerado contra su piel.

.

El festejo en honor del nieto de Odín y de los nuevos nombramientos duró cuatro días. Tras ello los preparativos para la partida de Starkag y Erwel se pusieron en marcha.

Olenna dirigía a las siervas mientras empacaban su ropa invernal. Se iba a Alfheim con su esposo y su familia. No. Lo correcto era decir que iba a regir Alfheim junto con su esposo. Tutelarían a Danna y a Adalster hasta que se desposaran y gobernaran juntos. Olenna estaba encantada con su sobrina. Desde que Sif se volvió diosa de la guerra estaba más ingobernable que nunca. En cambio Danna, no le daba muestras de resentimiento por haberla apartado de Oleg, y acataba todos sus consejos. Olenna la había descubierto prendada del príncipe elfo, un capricho secundario al aspecto de aquel; pero ella, le había indicado a Danna que lo mejor era olvidarse del joven, que de por sí no mostraba interés en ella. Lo mejor era concentrarse en el prometido que el Padre de Todo le había escogido. Adalster era un excelente partido, a Olenna ya se le había olvidado que alguna vez lo calificó de "bárbaro"; era apuesto a su manera, amable y se notaba que podía llegar a ser considerado y aconsejable por su esposa, lo cual era un atributo mucho más valioso que la galantería o el atractivo físico, Olenna lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Así pues Danna había empezado a cenar con Adalster y su tía hacía de acompañante. Igual le aconsejó aprender a hablar alfh. Cuando gobernaran aquel reino, Olenna se encargaría de instaurar una ley que obligara a todos los alfh a aprender aesir como segundo idioma y a emplearlo de manera oficial en la corte, pero, le explicó a Danna, sería bueno que ella dominara el lenguaje aquel para demostrar a sus futuros siervos que les tenía aprecio y que era magnánima. Danna se aplicó a ello, y en las cenas le decía algunas frases a Adalster. El joven se mostró incómodo con el acento de la joven pero al final acabó riéndose de aquel detalle. Danna primero se ofendió porque se lo tomara de esa manera pero al final se lo tomó a broma. Se llevarían bien.

Olenna conducía aquella mudanza como si la hubieran nombrado reina de Alfheim en lugar de como el destierro que se rumoraba que realmente era. Sköll, ese infame convenenciero, había dado con indicios de que ella estuvo detrás del hecho de que los hired que custodiaban la puerta hacía Jötunheim no hubieran detenido a Ull cuando secuestró a Loki. El guardián de la reina no obtuvo pruebas y Starkag intercedió para que aquella investigación no prosperara más. Por ello, Olenna tuvo que ser discreta, ni siquiera había podido acercarse a la reina últimamente.

Le sorprendió que Frigga la mandase llamar. Dejó los preparativos de la mudanza y respondió a la petición de su reina con presteza. La dejaron pasar de inmediato a los aposentos. Debía admitir que había abusado un poco del poder que Frigga le había concedido previamente como guardiana de la corte, un desliz del cual estaba segura que había aprendido.

La reina estaba atendiendo asuntos, con pliegues de peticiones frente a ella, pero también tenía a su nieto en brazos. Olenna no se había acercado a ese hijo que debería haber sido de Sif y no de un inicuo jötun. Le hizo una reverencia a la reina y ella le indicó que tomara asiento cerca.

–Olenna –le dijo Frigga hablando en tono mesurado para no despertar al pequeño en sus brazos. –Quisiera que aceptaras un presente con el cual te deseo prosperidad ahora que partes a Alfheim –Jyana, se acercó llevando un cofre el cual abrió frente a la madre de Sif. Dentro había un brazalete con una piedra preciosa, un zafiro, engarzado. Cómo sus esposos eran amigos, ellas dos se hicieron cercanas hacia ya siglos. Olenna se percató de lo mucho que echaría de menos a Frigga. Casi lamentó su partida.

–Te lo agradezco –le dijo a la reina con sinceridad y le sonrió. El bebé se movió acaparando la atención de ambas. Frigga lo acomodó de manera que Olenna pudiera verlo.

Starkag ya le había dicho que el niño era idéntico a Thor pero una parte de ella se resistió a creerlo. Sin embargo en ese momento fue innegable. Muy a su pesar encontró al bebé hermoso, todo un pequeño Thor. Olenna recordó un día, muchísimos años atrás, cuando entró en esa misma habitación a felicitar a Frigga por el nacimiento del heredero al trono, y para ofrecerle su compañía y ayuda en todo lo que fuera posible. La reina era más joven en ese entonces pero la escena era la misma, era Frigga sosteniendo al infante de rubios cabellos, mirándolo con adoración. La vida le había parecido tan prometedora a Olenna en ese momento. Qué pensamientos tan tétricos. Aun había un largo camino que recorrer, la vida seguía siendo prometedora. Sif, por muy diosa de la guerra que fuera, seguía siendo una doncella y acabaría enamorada de alguien, más valía que de alguien digno. Amaría a ese esposo y tendría hijos con él, seguro habría alguna hija; y Hërin se casaría con esa nieta suya. La idea le pareció tan perfecta a Olenna que tuvo absoluta certeza de que así sería.

Se encontró conmovida, mirando a Hërin embelesada.

–Es hermoso –dijo Olenna. –Es idéntico a Thor –Frigga escuchaba eso todo el tiempo. –Me ha robado el corazón.

–Eso pasa con todos, incluso con su padre, con todo y su temperamento frío –Frigga no estaba hablando de Thor. Olenna la miró como si la reina hubiera dicho algo malsonante pero luego compuso el gesto y volvió a mirar al bebé.

–Se nota que Loki quiere mucho a Thor, seguro igual quiere mucho a su hijo –no hubo sarcasmo en sus palabras.

.

Odín estaba en sus estancias privadas, a un lado descansaba Gungnir. Estaba tendido en su lecho pues el Sueño hacía presa de él a cada instante. Thor, a quien ya se le había anunciado que subiría al trono en cuanto su padre durmiera, se encontraba a su lado.

Le había estado dando consejos en esas últimas horas, narrándole sus propias experiencias cuando tomó el poder de manos de Cul e inclusive hablando de su padre, Bor. Se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que Odín volvió a hablar.

–No repitas lo que estoy por revelarte, ni siquiera a Loki. –Thor asintió con gesto adusto. –Los grandes reyes de mi era en su mayoría han muerto. La nueva generación de príncipes llamados a ocupar su lugar es joven, imprudente e inexperta –y Thor contaba como uno de ellos. –Debido a ello Asgard tiene la supremacía de los nueve reinos, pero esto es una espada de doble filo. Estoy seguro que habrá levantamientos en armas que te pondrán a prueba. –Ausmünd de Vanaheim, Hildetand en Jötunheim, Thyra de los enanos de Svartálfheim o inclusive, y a Odín le preocupaba eso en particular, los infiernos. El Padre de Todo confiaba plenamente en que Starkag y Erwel mantuvieran controlados Alfheim y Nornheim, en cuanto a Larus, se fiaba de él a pesar de que retuvo consigo a Hagen. –Tus detractores considerarán que eres poderoso pero falto de astucia y pensarán que este es el mejor momento para atacar. –Siempre la falta de astucia, su peor debilidad. –Para eso te dejo a Loki, se toparan con tu fuerza y su talento combinados –dijo Odín como si el hechicero fuera una reliquia más de su arsenal que le confiaba a Thor junto con el Mjölnir. –Esgrímelo para bien –Thor negó.

–Es más listo que yo, no creo que pueda hacer tal cosa. –Odín negó.

–Ciertamente no puedes conducirlo mediante la inteligencia donde supera a muchos con creces; pero te quiere y es debido a su afecto que podrás guiarlo. Thor, te quedarás al frente no sólo de Asgard sino también de los demás reinos bajo nuestra tutela –de pronto el peso de aquello pareció más agobiante que cuando lo nombró rey. De pronto Odín sonrió y cambió la conversación sin más –supe que estarías listo desde que te enteraste que tendrías un hijo, ser padre cambia todo, Thor. Cuida bien a Hërin y sobre todo a tu madre.

–Padre… – no sabía que decirle, mesuró sus palabras –lo haré con honor y procuraré que estés orgulloso.

Odín cerró su ojo, dentro de su párpado pudo admirar su ciudad eterna, a las llanuras infinitas que se extendían más allá hacía el horizonte, la imagen viva de su hermosa Frigga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían estado aguardando su tiempo y con Odín sumido en el sueño, este por fin había llegado. Los grandes reyes habían muerto y en su lugar, dejaron niños inexpertos. Ella, la diosa de los muertos, había dudado en participar en aquella contienda pero él, la había convencido por fin con sus alegatos. Mephisto, de los demonios, había enseñado la daga ensangrentada con la cual había liquidado al último de los grandes reyes, el plañir de los elfos sería vasto. Ya no les quedaba ningún obstáculo de cuidado.

Ni la fuerza del poderoso Thor podría frenarlos.

El ser en penumbra se puso de pie. Ante el sonido de su risa, gutural y gozosa la luz se extinguió, como absorbida por él. Surtur por fin marcharía a la guerra.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Notas de la autora:**

Por fin. Quiero agradecer a: Hydra Delphine, Mikunami, L4psis4ngelus, Soy YO–SARIEL, Addictedtosomething, Meikojoker, Hlnjrqr, Itsumiminamino1, Yakumo–Kaiba, Lokidokiandie, Lolitaredhead, Kmy Kusanagi, Kyo, Uchihagumi, Himiko–chan, Chrome Burns, Naghi–tan, Hatake Nabiki, Gigichiba, Alexia Evans12, Drarry Aeternum, Citlali, Sthefynice, Anahi, Rosen Leilo, SaSoRe–NyU, KamilRiddleUchiha, Nameless, NewKanaid, LadyMischievous07, LauraCassie, NineteenBog791, , Ladykarma2188, Megalex, Claus,AmyDake y Guest. A todas ellas por sus hermosos review's, de verdad que sus comentarios nos animaron para continuar con la historia y entregarla en la fecha prometida.

(Para mí, aún es sábado)

Quiero agradecer también a quienes le dejaron favorire o follow a la historia, a quienes la leyeron de manera anónima. A todos los que le dedicaron su tiempo al fic que Cuencas Vacías y yo ideamos, pudimos sentir su cariño irradiando desde sus dedos :3

_Gracias mil gracias por leer. La historia De Ardides y Mentiras tiene una continuación llamada "De amor y Traición", la cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por continuar leyéndonos. (También pueden visitar You are not Ulysses (Thorki))_


	14. Capítulo Anexo

DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS

.

CAPÍTULO ANEXO

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la editora: <strong>

Parece que no estamos listas para dejar ir del todo este fic ( u.u). Este pequeño cuento es una precuela del relato principal. Cuencas Vacías lo escribió en un rapto de amor hacia los personajes secundarios, especialmente Hagen y Eyvindur. En vez de que ella lo subiera en su cuenta me rogó publicarlo como parte de "De ardides y mentiras"; y no sé decirle que no. Una disculpa porque no es propiamente Thorki aunque se les hace alusión. Esperamos que les guste.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo Anexo:

Con humildad les narramos una breve crónica de cómo no seducir al más sublime de los príncipes elfos en los nueve reinos para luego echarlo a perder patosamente. Cortesía de Hagen, el dragón negro quien no sabía que para enamorarse no hacen falta dos:

.

Larus y Thyra se sientan juntos a la cabeza de la mesa en calidad de anfitriones. Steindor el palacio de veraneo de ambos está decorado con cientos de luces doradas que brillan adheridas a las paredes, su luz resalta contra las copas, los floreros, los cubiertos e inclusive contra los elfos. Toda la escena es blancura que sin embargo no deslumbra. Los reyes: Odín, Laufey, Gerenot, Giselher y Audün mantienen el semblante serio. Es difícil impresionarlos. Sus hijos son otra cosa. Hildetand de los gigantes no para de ver en derredor asombrado con la arquitectura. Hjörtur y Hrafn, los gemelos de Vanaheim no dudan en comentarse uno al otro todos los detalles que acaparan sus ojos.

–Mira esa joya. –Mira ese candelabro. –Mira como brilla el techo. –¡Mira la comida!

Thor acaba de conocerlos hace poco y no dice nada pero voltea en cada dirección que ellos señalan. Adalster está por ahí pero casi nadie lo nota. Hagen en cambio tiene ya la atención de varias elfas sobre su persona, es el único que luce algo aburrido.

Todos toman asiento para la cena. Y la organizadora de todo, que no es Larus, sino su esposa Eyriander, indica a los siervos que hagan desfilar los alimentos entre todos. Falta un príncipe más, cuya silla está vacía. Su lugar ubicado en el lado opuesto de la mesa frente al de Larus y Thyra. Eyriander lo hace a propósito como la reina de los enanos ya sabe. Como si su hijo fuera parte de la decoración, siempre se las arregla para que entre al último y deje sin aire a todos con esa belleza que las nornas le concedieron. Así sucede esta vez. Se hace silencio como siempre pasa cuando el príncipe elfo entra en un recinto de gente que lo mira por primera vez. Thyra lo maldice.

–Mira esa chica –dice Hjörtur. Su gemelo y él lo miran embobados, sin recato.

–No es una chica –dice Tryggvi que ya conoce de sobra a Eyvindur y lo encuentra tedioso e insufrible. –Es el hijo de Larus –los corrige.

–Wooow –dicen a coro los gemelos. Tryggvi rueda los ojos.

El aludido se dirige a ellos como si flotara y los saluda a cada uno con un gesto cortés. Sus ojos se detienen en Thor que le está sonriendo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Todos lo miran y hasta Hagen, le presta toda su atención.

Se ponen a comer y a beber, los gemelos sueltan los cubiertos cada vez que Eyvindur voltea a mirarlos pero en vez de apenarse estallan en carcajadas como si estuvieran jugando con él. Son apenas unos críos entrando en la adolescencia y la vida les fluye. El príncipe elfo les da una fría sonrisa de circunstancias pero ellos parecen halagados con eso y le guiñan un ojo. Le coquetean descaradamente sin importarles el rango o el género. Su padre Audün, parece muy acostumbrado a esa forma de comportarse, no dice nada y ni siquiera parece reparar en ellos. Está metido en una conversación con Odín.

Eyvindur tiene a Adalster a su izquierda seguido de Thor, y a la derecha están Tryggvi y Hagen. Conoce a Karnilla, la prima de éste último pues ambos estudiaron algo de hechicería cuando niños con uno de los sabios astrónomos de Svartálfheim. La tiene en alta estima aunque hace mucho tiempo que no la ve. Se gira para tratar de hacer conversación con el hijo de Giselher, tal como es su obligación.

–¿Qué tal la temporada de pesca en tu reino? –Le pregunta, se hizo informar desde antes de los intereses del príncipe –se dice que eres buen navegante –en realidad nadie alabó sus méritos al respecto pero Eyvindur está decidido a ser de lo más amable.

En respuesta Adalster se atraganta con el bocado que estaba comiendo. Se pone rojo, casi al tono de su cabello, tosiendo y tratando de recobrar la compostura. Intenta beber de su copa pero aquello empeora la situación y casi le escupe encima a Eyvindur. Al final se levanta de la mesa para tratar de recobrar el aplomo en medio de las carcajadas de los demás. Hildetand le da una palmada que le devuelve el aliento pero lo lanza al suelo. Hjörtur y Hrafn parecen al borde de un colapso de risa.

Desde el lado de los reyes, Giselher mira a su hijo y mueve la cabeza con un suspiro. Gerenot le dice algo y deja de mirar a su vástago con censura. Adalster vuelve a sentarse junto a Eyvindur aunque parece que preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio. Ni siquiera recuerda lo que le preguntó y trata de empequeñecerse en el asiento sin seguir comiendo. Hagen lo mira y se compadece.

–Dicen que tú diseñaste esas luces –le dice a Eyvindur alejando su atención de Adalster. El elfo asiente. Tryggvi dice algo de que él fue quien las forjó y los tres comentan el tema.

Eyvindur parece que se aburre al cabo de un momento. Contempla a los demás príncipes como si él fuera su dios, como si les hiciera un favor por el hecho de estar ahí entre ellos. No ayuda que los gemelos parezcan adorarlo y que Adalster esté apabullado y se encoja cada vez que voltea a mirarlo. Hagen sacude la cabeza ante tanta altanería. Le gustaría descolocar al elfo por el puro gusto de hacerlo. Él es una marejada incontrolable. Ni siquiera tiene que meditar si es o no buena idea fastidiar al príncipe anfitrión cuando ya lo está haciendo.

–Eyvindur –le pone una mano sobre su mano. El elfo lo mira como si no pudiera creer que alguien tenga la osadía de tocarlo. –Pareces una fría estatua de mármol, sólo quise comprobar que en realidad tengas pulso –le dice acariciándolo. –Pensé que tendrías manos de doncella –dice Hagen y Tryggvi definitivamente se levanta y se aleja de ellos. Hagen no le hace caso. Eyvindur lo mira con incredulidad y no atina a responder nada –es que no tienes la piel tan suave.

El elfo finalmente se zafa.

–Soy un artífice, trabajo con magia y con las manos, no soy un ocioso cortesano si es lo que pensabas –Hagen le sonríe sin dejarse amedrentar ni provocar.

–Como dije, pareces una estatua, no te imagino trabajando –el elfo se ve aún más ofendido. –Invítame a tu taller y me sacaré esa idea de la cabeza. –Eyvindur lo mira incrédulo. Nadie osa tratarlo de aquella descarada manera pero está asintiendo a la petición de Hagen antes de meditarlo. –Hoy mismo –añade el norn. El elfo no lo sabe pero el hijo de Gerenot vive como si siempre tuviera prisa.

Eyvindur le pregunta por su reino y Hagen se explaya hablando de las montañas Hovedoya, un poco de su padre y otro tanto de sus primas, un mucho de su abuela y nada de su madre, aunque el elfo la sabe muerta. Hagen lo interroga sobre detalles de Svartálfheim, sobre los santuarios entre los bosques, sobre los ríos, sobre su observatorio. Llegado a ese tema es el turno del elfo de apoderarse de la conversación pues él es uno de los encargados de ese recinto a pesar de su corta edad. La astronomía es una ciencia muy venerada entre su raza y él no está exento de esa pasión. Hagen lo observa hablar de la confluencia de los reinos con auténtica emoción y deja de parecerle una estatua. La risa del elfo deja de ser fría, su rostro ya no parece una máscara. Le gusta lo que ve.

Él ya sabía que Eyvindur era una belleza. Su reputación lo precedía. Si se hubiera tratado de una doncella la hubiera evitado a toda costa. Hagen era un mujeriego sin escrúpulos, encontraba en el sexo la emoción que le faltaba a su vida y tenía cierta facilidad para seducir, en parte por su aspecto, pero sobre todo, como comprobó algo anonadado, por su facilidad para hablarle al bello género. Si Eyvindur fuera mujer la evitaría pues se metería en un tremendo lío como se atreviera a seducirla, y tenerla cerca hubiera sido aliciente suficiente. Sin embargo no es el caso. El aspecto del elfo es aún más sublime de lo que había pensado, en particular sus iris. Tiene dos estrellas por ojos y es demasiado blanco: su piel, su boca, su cabello; como si todo él fuera un lienzo destinado a destacar su mirada cristalina. Es hermoso de una manera casi sagrada que a él no le va. Le gustan los senos frondosos, las caderas torneadas, el trasero firme, los labios carnosos, las melenas oscuras. Le gustan las féminas con consistencia, no aquellas que parecen muñecas que él podría romper, y de esa categoría de belleza es el elfo.

Por todo eso se sorprende de encontrarse a sí mismo preguntándose si los labios de Eyvindur podrían adquirir algo de color si se los muerde. Aprieta los párpados para borrar aquella visión de su mente y culpa al vino, aunque sigue tomando. De pronto le parece que se despierta de un sueño. El comedor está casi vacío, quedan Tryggvi hablando con Hildetand, Odín hablando con Larus y nada más. No sabe en qué momento todos se han ido ni cómo es qué se prendó de la plática del elfo.

–A tu lado, el tiempo parece que va diferente– le dice todavía como atontado. Eyvindur se sonríe de buen grado, asume que el comentario es alguna broma con tan poca gracia que no puede hacer otra cosa que reír.

–Vamos –le dice y se pone de pie. El cuerpo de Hagen está siguiendo el movimiento del elfo sin pedirle opinión a su dueño.

–¿A dónde? –El semblante del elfo se vuelve frío, parece ofendido.

–Pues, a mi taller… dijiste que querías verlo, aunque si prefieres descansar lo entiendo –Hagen está negando, desea complacerlo y cumplir su palabra.

–Vamos –le dice y sonríe caninamente.

.

El taller de Eyvindur es caótico aunque pareciera que no hay nada fuera de su lugar. Tiene muchísimas armas colgadas de una pared y en otra tiene muchísimos cristales, lupas y lentes colgados. Una fragua arde sin llegar a caldear el ambiente y hay herramientas de extrañas formas dispuestas sobre una mesa. Hagen recorre el lugar sin guía señalando pero sin tocar nada, la mirada de advertencia de Eyvindur le deja en claro que ese no es sitio para jugar.

El elfo lo mira sin saber que pensar de él. Le gusta que su apariencia no parezca impresionarlo, que no se quede sin habla cuando lo mira directo a los ojos, y en lo profundo de su ser, le gusta que lo haya tocado. Casi nadie nunca lo toca y cuando alguien lo hace procede a disculparse como si su piel fuera a mancillarse. Alguna vez, cuando aún tenía interés en las doncellas, invitó a una que encontraba de su particular agrado a su taller. Ella al igual que Hagen se mostró curiosa con todo lo que había allí.

"¿Qué te parece?" Le había preguntado el hijo de Larus luego de que ella inspeccionara su colección de piedras preciosas.

"Es sublime y hermoso, igual que tú" dijo ella. Eyvindur se sintió decepcionado por aquella respuesta. Dejó de frecuentarla poco después.

–¿Qué te parece? –Le pregunta al príncipe norn. Hagen se detiene delante de un reloj cósmico, una de las cosas más valiosas que Eyvindur fabrica en ese lugar.

–Creo que eres uno de esos genios chiflados –le dice y le lanza una sonrisa desde dónde se encuentra –una vez le vi uno de estos a mi abuela –señala el reloj –me explicó cómo usarlo media docena de veces pero jamás logré entenderlo, mi conclusión fue que no era culpa mía sino que el que los fabrica debía estar loco y a la vez ser un genio. Y resulta que ese eres tú.

Eyvindur se cruza de brazos algo ofendido por la falta de aprecio que Hagen parece tenerle a su obra de arte. Vale, que el tipo no se amedrenta con su belleza ni con su inteligencia, pero está yendo un algo lejos con su actitud de "a mí nada me sorprende". Hagen parece que va un paso delante suyo, el elfo acaba de decidirse a despreciarlo por su impasibilidad cuando su invitado suelta una exclamación de asombro. Eyvindur va a su lado, está señalando una armadura que fabricó hace meses.

–¡¿Qué es esta maravilla?!– Parece ansioso por tocarla. Eyvindur le desprende el guantelete que protege el brazo y se lo pone a Hagen.

Es una armadura negra, pero negra más allá del color, negra de una forma que al mirarla parece que devorara la luz a su alrededor.

–Es una aleación de bronce recubierta de polvo de obsidiana, pero la embrujé. Absorbe la luz y está imbuida de magia que ofusca los sentidos. No fue mi obra más apreciada, eres el primero que se emociona al verla.

–Debe ser porque tu raza ama demasiado la luz. Creo que es excepcional. Parece que te quedas ciego cuando la miras. Si la portara cuando combato le daría muchos problemas a mis enemigos para seguir mis movimientos. Mis respetos, es una auténtica obra maestra.

Eyvindur sonríe. Hagen le devuelve el guantelete y el elfo lo vuelve a acomodar en el brazo de la armadura que parece el cascaron vacío de un fantasma.

Un siervo aparece buscándolos. Larus pregunta por su hijo. Eyvindur asegura que acudirá de inmediato donde su padre y el paje se marcha dejándolos solos de nuevo.

–Debo retirarme, y tú deberías descansar. Se está hablando de organizar una partida de caza entre los príncipes, tú sabes, para divertirnos mientras los reyes dialogan.

–No me di cuenta pero parece que te acaparé. Espero no haber abusado de tu paciencia –Hagen parece que puede ser cortés cuando se lo propone. Ambos abandonan el taller.

–No lo hiciste. Y ahora sabes por qué no tengo manos de doncella aunque el resto de mi persona te parezca más similar a una fémina –con aquellas palabras el elfo se despide.

Cuando Hagen llega a su cama se da cuenta de que es plena madrugada, definitivamente Eyvindur mueve el tiempo a su antojo. Se duerme sonriendo sin proponérselo.

.

La partida de caza de los príncipes atrae la atención de, aparentemente, todo el reino. Un grupo de elfas se aposentan para animar a sus favoritos, el hijo de Odín recaba el mayor número de fanáticas, parece que van a desmayarse tan sólo con verle los fornidos brazos. Los gemelos vanir están algo crudos, su juventud no es barrera para haber accedido al vino la noche anterior. No se muestran animados con el revuelo a su alrededor.

–Quiero morir –dice alguno de los dos cada pocos minutos y el otro lo secunda en su queja.

Hildetand y Tryggvi han hecho migas, lo que ocasiona burlas debido a lo dispar de su tamaño. Aunque cuando cualquiera de los dos mira en derredor todos callan amedrentados. Hildetand no acusa ni el mínimo de resaca, a diferencia de los demás, no bebe.

–Si tomo demasiado vino me entran ganas de matar –había dicho la noche anterior para horror de Adalster y admiración de los gemelos vanir. Si ellos dijeran una cosa así causarían risa, pero en labios de aquel gigante de aspecto feroz sonaba como algo muy serio. Hildetand decía "matar", en el mismo tono que ellos pedían su desayuno.

Hagen se apuesta junto a Adalster el cual ya se está haciendo un lío con su montura y ni siquiera han empezado. No se ríe. Conoce al hijo de Giselher desde la infancia y sabe que todos se meten con su falta de habilidad. Procura no sumarse a ese común denominador. Mira en derredor esperando por Eyvindur pero no aparece. Está decepcionado cuando se van sin él.

La partida arranca entre apuestas de los nobles y suspiros de las damas.

Thor lleva un caballo blanco, Tanngrisner, que parece sacado de alguna leyenda. Los deja atrás aparentemente sin esfuerzo. Hagen espolea su montura, que por supuesto es negra y le da alcance. Los dos se miran, se miden, se retan. Se meten en los bosques de Svartálfheim riéndose. Son jóvenes, nada les preocupa.

.

El día avanza. Adalster se ha quedado demasiado atrás pero nadie parece notar su ausencia. Thor y Hagen van empatados en el número de presas junto con Tryggvi. El enano porta una ballesta de intrincado diseño y tiene muy buena puntería. Hildetand es fuerte pero no sigiloso y eso es requisito casi indispensable en aquel deporte. Los gemelos se han pasado la partida animando y riéndose más que participando. Cuando el sol va cayendo nadie da señales de querer volver. Tryggvi los conduce entre los árboles rumbo a una edificación que se vislumbra a lo lejos. Es un templo levantado en torno a la caída de una cascada. El príncipe enano no los lleva propiamente a éste sino a un claro junto a un lago formado por la caída de agua. Cuando se acercan se percatan de un par de fogatas, hay siervos levantando tiendas de campaña. Eyvindur está ahí dirigiendo todo eso para sus huéspedes.

–Espero que hayan atrapado algo digno para la cena –los saluda el elfo con sus modos mandones que Hagen ya le va conociendo. Los gemelos vanir desmontan y corren a saludarlo con un abrazo. Eyvindur se queda de piedra pero ellos ni lo notan. Tienen hambre y les da inmensa felicidad que él haya dispuesto todo.

Hay odres de vino, pan, frutas secas y la carne es cortesía de Thor, Hagen y Tryggvi. Hay corzo y venado, algunas aves y un jabalí. Las presas sobrantes son enviadas para el disfrute de los reyes allá en Steindor.

–¿Qué es ese templo? –Pregunta Thor a Tryggvi.

–Es el templo dedicado a Berthandi –la norna del presente, la más adorada por los elfos pues se dice que el presente que teje conforma el manto estelar. –Después podemos visitarlo –afirma y lo describe brevemente para Thor.

Se ponen a cenar y a beber. Alguno de los siervos es también un bardo y entona algunas de las canciones de los elfos. Hjörtur quiere saber si Eyvindur sabe cantar. El aludido se niega en redondo y su actitud da a entender que el tema lo fastidia. Se van a quedar a acampar en ese sitio así que se reparten. Hildetand y Tryggvi juntos, los gemelos se mofan de que es la única forma de que quepan a gusto en la tienda de campaña. Ellos dos son inseparables y acuerdan alojarse junto con Thor.

–¿Te quedas conmigo? –Pregunta Hagen, Eyvindur niega.

–Debo volver a palacio –comenta y los gemelos lo miran con reproche. Él vuelve a su cómoda cama y a ellos los deja varados fuera. –No es por falta de ganas, pero soy encargado de garantizar la comodidad de nuestros invitados, debo hacer arreglos… –sus excusan se van debilitando. Hagen está seguro de convencerlo con ayuda de los vanir pero en eso son interrumpidos.

Adalster finalmente ha dado con el grupo. A Hagen se le había olvidado por completo. Eyvindur le da la bienvenida, el alfh no parece perturbado ni molesto. Ni los gemelos se burlan aunque Hildetand mueve la cabeza reprobatoriamente. Le es ofrecida la cena y Hagen le hace compañía.

–¿Dónde estabas? –Lo increpa pero su amigo no puede explicarlo pues simplemente andaba perdido. Cuando el príncipe norn se acuerda de que debe persuadir a Eyvindur de quedarse, el elfo se ha ido.

A nadie le extraña que su partida de caza degenere en borrachera. Acaban todos metidos en sus tiendas de campaña cuando ya casi amanece, al día siguiente nadie da para seguir de cacería y mejor se quedan a disfrutar de aquel enclave.

Hildetand congela el lago por el puro gusto de hacerlo. Los gemelos se tiran bolas de nieve que raspan de la superficie gélida. Los siervos les sirven el almuerzo con más vino y Hagen se la pasa esperando a Eyvindur sin darse cuenta de que lo espera pero volteando en derredor a cada momento.

El hijo de Larus los alcanza cuando Thor les está contando de Sif, tiene a casi todos embobados con la descripción de la valkiria. Hagen la conoce pues vivió una temporada en Asgard, aunque Thor y él no se hayan vuelto precisamente amigos por ello. El norn asiente a todo lo que Thor dice sobre su amiga.

–Yo me la pido de novia –dice Hrafn, su gemelo asiente.

–A mí también me encantaría conocerla –dice Adalster y Thor lo mira pero no se ríe.

–Ven a Asgard y te la presentaré –le promete.

Eyvindur se sienta en el pasto junto con ellos, cerca de Hagen el cual le sonríe y le roza una mano como para asegurarse que de verdad está ahí.

–Hildetand, ¿no tenías un hermano? –Pregunta Tryggvi. Todos han escuchado acerca del hijo menor de Laufey pero nadie, ni comerciantes, ni embajadores lo han visto nunca; los vanir y Thor piensan que aquel jötun es una leyenda y que realmente no existe.

–Si –dice el gigante –pero nunca sale del reino –no explica por qué –aunque seguro está feliz por escapar de la vigilancia de nuestro padre. Ya me lo imagino haraganeando en palacio.

–Algunos príncipes son demasiado blandengues –dice el enano, lo hace mirando a Eyvindur.

–Y algunos otros son demasiado bocazas –dice Hagen. El enano se muestra ofendido.

–¿Estás defendiendo al hermano de Hildetand?

–Estoy diciendo lo que estoy diciendo, hay de todo, rápidos y hábiles –mira a Thor –amenazantes y fuertes –ahora a Hildetand –algunos no sé bien para que valen pero seguro su valor tienen –los gemelos no parecen ofendidos y Adalster menos –y hay otros que apuntan demasiado alto con sus palabras –añade mirando a Tryggvi.

–¿Alto? ¿Es eso una burla?

–Dije lo que dije –Tryggvi se levanta raudo y su mano va a su espada pero se frena. Eyvindur ha alzado una mano hacía él indicándole calma.

–¿Un duelo? –Reta a Hagen. Los gemelos vitorean a coro divertidos con la posibilidad de que los príncipes se maten entre ellos.

–Sea –Hagen siempre sostiene lo que dice, así sean estupideces. –¿Qué arma?

–Tryggvi… –Eyvindur va a amonestarlo pero su análogo no lo escucha enfadado como está. Los enanos no toleran ningún tipo de burla.

–Hielo –dice de pronto Hildetand y hace aparecer dos espadas de ese material. Nadie esperaba que se metiera parece que él también encuentra divertido el reto.

–Que luchen sobre el lago congelado –añade Thor.

–Sea, ¿quién será tu segundo? –Pregunta Hagen –Hildetand no cuenta, tiene demasiada ventaja en el hielo –asegura y todos asienten.

–Thor –pide Tryggvi y el aludido consiente. Odín seguro lo mata si se entera de que se metió en un duelo pero eso no le preocupa. –¿El tuyo?

Los gemelos y Adalster alzan una mano.

–Lo haré yo –Eyvindur se levanta. Hagen le sonríe halagado –pero que sepas de una vez que no soy un guerrero diestro, así que más vale que ganes pues si el duelo recae en los segundos seguro que Thor me hace trizas.

Hildetand clava las espadas en el hielo, se está riendo como si tuviera un chiste privado. Va a sentarse con los gemelos y con Adalster. Ya están apostando. Sólo el alfh apuesta por Hagen, los demás, incluido Hildetand están seguros de que Tryggvi va a ganar.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunta Adalster –Hagen es muy hábil.

–Los enanos tienen la piel más insensible y curtida que los demás –responde Hildetand pero Adalster no entiende eso que tiene que ver.

El gigante se ha vuelto juez de aquel encuentro. Grita la señal de iniciar. Hagen y Tryggvi corren hacía las espadas y las sujetan. Los dos las sueltan dando alaridos. Hildetand se ríe. Ya sabía que se iban a quemar, seguro que dejaran el pellejo de las manos prendido al arma para sacarla del hielo. Las clavó con demasiada fuerza para divertirse viéndolos hacer el ridículo. Ambos contendientes no se rinden. Se aferran a aquellas armas procurando no gritar. Tryggvi logra sacar la suya y arremete maldiciendo a la jötun que parió a su amigo. Hagen esquiva el golpe de espada, sigue desarmado, no hay manera de sacar aquella hoja del hielo. El enano le exige una disculpa que él le niega. Tryggvi lo persigue. Hagen es ágil y no cesa de burlarlo pero al final sigue desarmado. El enano le tira un tajo a las piernas y lo hace caer. Arremete con velocidad.

–Ya es suficiente –Thor va a frenarlos pero no hace falta. Las manos de Hagen se incendian y sujeta la espada quitándole filo a la hoja con ello. El enano se desconcierta y el norn le asesta una patada que lo derriba y lo desarma. Hagen tiene ahora la espada que ya no corta pero igual debe doler si la usa como lanza. La levanta pero la mano de Eyvindur se cierra en torno a su muñeca.

–Basta –le pide y la molestia de Hagen se deshace.

–Eyvindur se metió. ¿Entonces quién gana? –Pregunta Hjörtur.

.

Esa noche vuelven a acampar. Tryggvi y Hagen cenan con torpeza debido a sus manos vendadas, luego de quemarse con hielo. Aun así ninguno de los dos parece guardar rencor al otro, hasta brindan a la salud del hermano de Hildetand, el cual no se los agradece.

La cena termina más temprano pues al día siguiente deben volver. Hagen se mete a su tienda de campaña luego de despedirse de todos. Adalster comparte con él pero está ocupado bebiendo con Tryggvi y Thor.

El príncipe norn los oye cantar a coro esa canción sobre el mortal que enamoró a la valkiria. Se envuelve en las mantas y cierra los ojos. Vuelve a abrirlos pues le parece que hay demasiada luz y debe apagarla. Se da cuenta de que en realidad es Eyvindur que se ha colado en su tienda.

–¿No te ibas a palacio?–El elfo niega.

–Hoy me quedo. Quería charlar contigo –le dice al norn. Hagen se sienta, es todo oídos. Antes de que el elfo diga nada primero lo mira a los ojos y se queda quieto haciendo sólo eso. Hagen no lo entiende pero le sigue la corriente, lo mira sin desviar la mirada hasta que Eyvindur sonríe encantado. Le gusta que Hagen lo vea de esa manera. Le es como quitarse un disfraz de encima para mostrarse como realmente es.

–¿No dirás nada? –Eyvindur ya no parece un dios severo.

–Me fastidia la manera en que me abordan, como si fuera perfecto, es raro que alguien logre tratarme más allá de mi aspecto. Me juzgan, me evitan, se atragantan cuando les hablo.

–Pues, no ayuda que lances miradas ofendidas cada dos por tres –le dice Hagen y Eyvindur se crispa. –Como esta que ahora me diriges –el elfo baja los ojos. –Suaviza tu actitud y habrá quién logre acercarse.

Asiente dándole la razón. Hagen no se lo cree, que estén ahí a solas, él con uno de los seres más bellos de los nueve mundos, y que en vez de estar haciendo algo interesante se limite a darle consejos.

–¿Qué piensas? –Pregunta Eyvindur. La boca de Hagen va más rápido que él.

–Con eso que dices, ¿te ha besado alguien?

–No es que no vaya a responderte pero, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

–Cómo tienes este aspecto pensé que serías… –un mujeriego como él –un conquistador, tú sabes, con un séquito de admiradoras y amantes por doquier, pero me estoy dando a la idea de que tu imagen no atrae sino que atemoriza.

–Sí he besado –le dice el elfo a aquella duda morbosa.

–¿Y te gustó? –Eyvindur ríe y en su risa hay negativa.

Hagen lo está besando al siguiente instante, tomándolo de la barbilla para que no vaya a escaparse, aunque el elfo se queda petrificado, igual y no había riesgo de eso. Eyvindur le responde y se prueban despacio. Hagen percibe lo suave que tiene la boca, lo muerde un poco y lo suelta. Tal como esperaba la piel del elfo adquiere algo de color. Vuelve a besarlo y a morderlo.

–Y tu boca, agridulce cereza que amé –le canturrea una tonadilla que su abuela le cantaba cuando era niño y que de pronto le vino a la mente. Eyvindur le sonríe fascinado con la situación.

–¿A qué vino eso? –No es una queja.

–No lo sé, con todo lo que me contaste sentí que era mi obligación darte un beso como se debe – Eyvindur lo encuentra ególatra pero no lo reprende por ello.

Siguen hablando de lo que sea, desgranando la noche para ellos dos. No vuelven a besarse aunque de pronto Hagen le toma la mano. No quieren separarse, ni quieren que nadie los interrumpa aunque no saben bien a bien que se supone que están haciendo.

Adalster entra en la tienda cuando el sol empieza a clarear pero Hagen no está. El alfh no le da importancia y se tumba a dormir. Lleva un par de minutos en ello cuando escucha a Tryggvi gritando.

–¡Eyvindur regresa!– Cuando sale a ver qué pasa se encuentra con los príncipes espabilándose.

–Qué más da, déjalo en paz–dice Hrafn. Al parecer el príncipe elfo se ha ido a quién sabe dónde con Hagen.

–Oh no –susurra el pelirrojo, conoce a su amigo, menos mal que Eyvindur no es una chica o su padre ya podría ir enviando un ejército a darles caza antes de que lo deshonre.

–Se llevaron a Tanngrisner –dice Thor echando en falta su caballo.

.

Larus recibe la noticia y al principio no la cree. Su hijo es demasiado formal y responsable como para haber abandonado sus deberes de anfitrión en manos de Tryggvi, sin ninguna explicación. Cuando le dicen que se fue con el hijo de Gerenot se preocupa. El viejo rey de Nornheim se toma todo con calma.

–No pasa nada –le dice a Larus –mi muchacho es impulsivo pero en forma alguna representa una amenaza para el tuyo. Seguro vuelven pronto –le asegura con firmeza.

Los reyes tienen mucho de qué hablar que no sea de sus hijos así que Larus deja correr el tema aunque le pide a Eyriander que esté pendiente del retorno de su hijo.

Giselher se muestra molesto. Lo que menos necesitan es que Hagen ofenda a Larus y echárselo encima. Aquel concilio conseguido con mucho esfuerzo está por derrumbarse. Odín es demasiado codicioso, quiere liderar una coalición de reinos cuya finalidad sea plantarle cara a enemigos como los infiernos. Una amenaza que él encuentra vacua igual que las pretensiones del rey tuerto. Gerenot calla aunque siempre respalda al rey de Alfheim. Laufey se muestra abiertamente hostil contra la política asgardiana. Audün de Vanaheim está con el aesir pero Thyra y Larus se niegan a ponerse de parte de nadie. Si Hagen inclina la opinión de Svartálfheim a favor de Odín, Giselher jura despellejarlo personalmente.

–Tranquilo –dice Gerenot con su sempiterna paciencia hacia su descarriado hijo. –¿Qué hará con el joven elfo? ¿Seducirlo?

.

Hagen había dicho que quiere ver el observatorio de la confluencia de los mundos que Eyvindur protege. Lo dijo de pasada y al siguiente momento el elfo se estaba poniendo de pie para partir hacia allá. El príncipe norn nunca se echa atrás. Le pidieron a un ebrio Thor su caballo prestado para Eyvindur y Hagen ensilló rápidamente su propio corcel. Se fueron dejando botado el concilio y a sus padres. Una auténtica fuga.

La confluencia de los ríos es el corazón de Svartálfheim. Un sitio como pocos. Eyvindur lo guía hacia allá. Su nombre se debe en efecto a que ahí se unen los brazos de cuatro ríos del reino formando uno mucho más ancho que corre raudo hacia el mar. Asentado en la orilla hay un observatorio cuya función es similar a la del bifrost en Asgard. Ahí descansa la reliquia de ese mundo, la que abre portales hacia los demás reinos. También viven ahí los astrónomos . Eyvindur a veces se recluye en ese sitio, durante meses, para estudiar las estrellas, para encerrarse en sí mismo y para meditar.

Cuando llegan al complejo de templos de mármol blanco Hagen no se ahorra la exclamación de sorpresa. El sitio parece un sueño. Siente que ha ido a meterse a un mundo onírico siguiendo al elfo. Llegan a la entrada, Eyvindur desmonta de Tanngrisner y conduce al caballo. No hay siervos en ese lugar. Hagen hace lo propio. Pareciera que no hay nadie.

–Los astrónomos son los que abren los portales pero no viajamos tan seguido. Se recluyen, duermen durante el día y permanecen en vigilia durante la noche observando el firmamento –le dice a Hagen.

Se dirigen al observatorio, al entrar en él todo se oscurece. Eyvindur parece que puede ver en la oscuridad, le tiende una mano para guiarlo. Hagen lo sujeta, siente la mano cálida de Eyvindur, ya se ha quitado las vendas. El elfo parece irradiar luz por donde camina, los ojos de Hagen se acostumbran a esa penumbra y a seguirle los pasos.

El hijo de Larus lo conduce entre columnas, el rio pasa dentro del observatorio encauzado por piedras labradas por los enanos. El techo del lugar es alto y circular pero al centro parece inconcluso y se abre hacía el cielo. Hay una plataforma justo bajo el centro para observar las estrellas, telescopios y lentes. Eyvindur lo conduce hasta allá con el sonido del agua de fondo. La famosa reliquia no está a la vista y ninguno la menciona. Se quedan callados. Un silencio que el norn quiere llenar pero no sabe cómo. Para variar no sabe cómo.

–Te voy a besar de nuevo–piensa pero no lo dice. Está seguro, el paisaje es ideal, la persona también, la ocasión es precisa. Un seductor como él sabe que ese tipo de oportunidades no deben desperdiciarse. Sí. También se ha involucrado con hombres. A la hora de amar, él no discrimina. Se gira a mirar a Eyvindur. El elfo cierra los ojos y su magia blanca, no podía ser de otra tonalidad, fluye de su cuerpo. El observatorio se enciende respondiéndole. Hagen observa mapas de las constelaciones labradas en las columnas y en el techo brillando a pesar de que es de mañana. Hay un planetario que no había notado antes el cual se pone en movimiento mostrando la posición de los mundos en relación con Ygdrasil. La luz emana del elfo quién le sonríe. Ahora sí Hagen se siente intimidado por él.

.

Eyvindur tiene habitaciones propias en el templo anexo al observatorio. Luego de que le dejara mirar las lunas de Nornheim a través de un telescopio se dirigieron hacia los aposentos del príncipe. A Hagen no le extraña encontrarse con un montón de libros acomodados sobre una larguísima mesa junto con un montón de mapas estelares, y un telescopio a medio construir. La habitación es sencilla. Apenas esa mesa, una cama y un par de butacas.

–¿Quieres dormir? –Pregunta el elfo. Van a esperar a que anochezca, Eyvindur quiere mostrarle el observatorio en su máximo esplendor y eso sólo es a la luz de las estrellas. Han pasado la noche en vela y Hagen está medio embotado.

Se tumba en la cama de su anfitrión. No le cuesta trabajo quedarse dormido. Cuando abre los ojos no sabe cuánto tiempo durmió. Se incorpora sin saber dónde está y le toma un momento dilucidarlo. El elfo no está. Se pone de pie y recorre su habitación con parsimonia. Va a su mesa de trabajo y observa los planos de distintos aparatos que Eyvindur ha trazado con manos hábiles y líneas precisas. No entiende de qué tratan. El elfo se le antoja justo como eso, incomprensible, inefable.

No trata de desenmarañarlo, ni le hace las preguntas que debería. Si lo hubiera hecho su historia habría sido distinta. Eyvindur está muy solo pero a Hagen le tomará demasiados años darse cuenta.

La puerta se abre y su acompañante entra llevando comida. Su sentido de la oportunidad es admirable. Se sientan a comer en el marco de la ventana el cual es muy grueso. Desde ahí se aprecia el paisaje. Hagen no quiere preguntarle si Larus no se molestará por el hecho de que se escaparon. No quiere preguntarle por sus obligaciones. Prefiere ser un egoísta y quedárselo sólo para él por ese día y por esa noche. Ya luego lo devolverá a su reino. Le gusta. Eyvindur le está explicando sobre los templos que los rodean pero Hagen apenas lo escucha.

Está mirando como mueve las manos mientras come y mientras habla. Sabe que hay poemas sobre los ojos del elfo, lo cual no le extraña, pero si él tuviera algún talento lírico mejor le cantaría a sus manos. Deja de lado lo que está haciendo y le agarra una. Eyvindur deja de hablar y se queda muy quieto.

–¿Quieres ser mi amante? –Pregunta Hagen directo al punto, como siempre hace. No espera una respuesta, en cambio se inclina a besarlo.

No para de hacerlo, lo levanta consigo y lo lleva a la cama. Eyvindur se deja besar todo lo que él quiere, hasta volver a enrojecer sus labios como pretendía, pero cuando las manos de Hagen tratan de soltar su ropa lo frena. Llegado a ese punto, el norn sabe que debe decirle algo que aplaque sus dudas, algunas promesas, unos cumplidos: le va a jurar que será placentero, le dirá que nunca se ha sentido así con nadie más, le asegurará que su belleza lo tiene deslumbrado y por último si todo eso falla podría soltarle un "siento que nos conocemos de toda la vida".

Excepto que nada de eso servirá esta vez. Las manos de Eyvindur no son las de una doncella, y su mirada le dice a Hagen que no es prudente atreverse a mentirle.

–Te conozco –le dice Eyvindur –traté de saber sobre todos ustedes antes de que vinieran para saber cómo tratarlos. Sé de tus aventuras en Asgard, sé de tus mujeres en Nornheim. Aun así me gustas mucho, no niego que te deseo pero no soy juguete de nadie.

Hagen no sabe cómo es que la conversación ha adquirido ese cariz.

–¿Quién es juguete de quién? –Lo increpa. Ventajas de estar con un igual, no sólo en género sino en rango. –Pensé que me estabas conquistando.

–No sé cómo hacer eso. He estado con algunas personas y ha bastado con mirarlas para que se entreguen, a ti no te pasa así. No te estaba seduciendo, sólo me gusta tu compañía.

–Y a mí la tuya, sólo quería tú sabes, darnos placer –el elfo lo mira suspicaz. –No pasa nada.

Hagen lo suelta y se levanta. Eyvindur lo imita. De pronto están incómodos.

–Aunque podríamos seguirnos besando.

–Me leíste la mente– le dice Hagen y lo vuelve a sujetar para volver a probarlo.

.

No se supone que ellos dos deberían enredarse uno con el otro. No se supone que deberían buscarse de esa manera. No se supone que Hagen, y sus malos hábitos, encontraría la forma de abrirle la ropa mientras lo besa, casi sin que lo note. Eyvindur como que se aterra cuando siente aquellas manos sobre su piel, atrayéndolo y apresándole la espalda.

–Hagen– se queja pero no se aparta. Por no quedarse atrás ayuda a Hagen a deshacerse de su ropa y se encuentran fundidos en un abrazo, se quedan quietos sintiendo piel contra piel.

El norn lo tumba de espaldas y termina por quitarle toda prenda. Lo va mirando mientras lo hace. Eyvindur no debería existir, alguien así, tan irreal no debería vivir. Es absurdo. Deja de serlo cuando Hagen empieza a tocarlo y a besarlo. Eyvindur se deshace en suspiros. Hagen prácticamente se le echa encima.

–¿De casualidad? –Pregunta mordiéndole el cuello, dejándole marcas –¿has estado antes… –Hagen no sabe cómo preguntar lo que va a preguntar. Tiene sus manos puestas en las caderas de Eyvindur y lo atrae hacia él para frotarse.

–¿Con otro hombre? Nunca.

Hagen se detiene y lo mira. Por Siofua. Maldición.

–¿Quieres? –Pregunta, debería haberlo hecho cuando aún tenían ropa encima.

–¿Duele? –Hagen se siente duro de pensar en hacérselo por primera vez. Nuevamente debería decirle que todo estará bien, que será gentil con él y demases.

–Sí. –No es que se lo hayan follado antes pero su experiencia con amantes masculinos le ha dejado en claro que así es. –Pero podemos hacer otras cosas –se consuela y vuelve a apresar a Eyvindur.

El hijo de Larus ha estado con algunas mujeres antes. Tuvo una favorita durante un tiempo. El sexo ha sido entretenido y satisfactorio, ha recibido ternura y caricias suaves; pero nunca nadie se había atrevido a tocarlo con tanta pasión como Hagen, cuyas manos van por toda su piel, quien le muerde un hombro mientras le aprieta las nalgas, quien le abre los muslos y le cuenta los lunares. Se siente apabullado y apenas es capaz de reaccionar.

–Vas muy rápido –le dice a Hagen pero no lo frena ni cuando el norn le hunde el rostro entre las piernas para probarlo de arriba abajo y por todos lados. Hagen parece que sabe lo que hace y Eyvindur deja que lo haga como quiera. Que lo gire para morderle la espalda, lamerle la línea de la cintura y morderle el trasero. Que le meta mano apretándole los pezones y el vientre, y por último que vuelva a girarlo le tome una mano y lo guíe a su hombría. Eyvindur se está sonriendo mientras lo toca, Hagen también lo está acariciando en la misma sensible área. No se dicen nada pero Hagen le da a entender con ojos de cómplice que quiere que le siga el ritmo.

No lo va a penetrar, no quiere hacerlo sufrir de ninguna manera, y tocarse les es suficiente esa noche. No paran hasta que se corren, las manos de uno sobre el otro, y los labios encontrándose para entregarse un gemido que resuena en la boca ajena.

Se quedan abrazados y pegajosos. Se duermen soñando lo mismo. Hagen envuelve a Eyvindur con su cuerpo.

Se despiertan cuando la noche ya cayó. Eyvindur lo obliga a salir de la cama, a vestirse y a salir al observatorio con el olor a sexo impregnado en la piel todavía. El elfo es un ser nocturno. Los astrónomos están despiertos también. Son seis y son sabios. El príncipe norn es presentado y les permiten usar los telescopios. Eyvindur le enseña a Hagen a distinguir algunas constelaciones, eso será lo único de astronomía que el príncipe norn aprenderá en toda su vida.

Regresan a la habitación de Eyvindur el cual está emocionado, Hagen espera que no sea sólo debido a las estrellas, espera que en parte esté emocionado por él. Se dan un baño juntos y Hagen le cuenta los lunares a su amante. Tiene uno en el hombro izquierdo, dos atrás de la rodilla derecha y su favorito es uno que tiene en el muslo. Besa todos pero marca el último succionando la piel hasta enrojecerla. Todo eso en la regadera. Cuando termina con ello Eyvindur tiene fiebre y él se la quita usando igual sus labios pero ya no en los lunares sino en otras zonas a las que está seguro de que nadie había accedido nunca.

.

Un heraldo le avisa a la reina Svartálf del regreso de su hijo. Ella acude a buscarlo a sus habitaciones. Su hijo se está cambiando de ropa para unirse al concilio nuevamente. Eyriander sabe de las preferencias de Eyvindur, lo aceptó cuando él se lo comunicó pero le resulta difícil pensarlo al lado de otro hombre ahora que pasa.

Eyvindur le jura que todo está bien, que no volverá a desatender sus deberes y pide disculpas que a la reina le suenan sinceras. Lo reprende con el discurso que redactó en su mente mientras él andaba fuera y lo encomia a pedir perdón a Larus.

–Sé discreto –le pide –apártate del príncipe norn, podrías ocasionar problemas políticos entre tu padre y el suyo.

Eyvindur lo promete.

.

Y cumple. Por lo menos mientras todos los miran. Decanta su atención hacía Thor y los gemelos, le resulta fácil convivir con ellos. Hjörtur y Hrafn lo adoran por alguna razón. Se ríen cuando es irónico, lo alientan cuando es sarcástico y se quedan embobados cuando les prodiga trato de dios supremo. Si Eyvindur le habla a Adalster y este se embrolla, tropieza o suelta lo que tenga en las manos; los gemelos lo festejan como si el elfo lo hiciera a propósito para divertirlos. Llega un punto en que eso es cierto. Thor le vuelve a prestar a Tanngrisner, le cuchichea cuando está harto de oír a sus padres discutir larguísimos tratados que al final no firmaran y lo hace reír.

Parece que Hagen lo aburre. Nadie comenta su escape juntos pues todos dan por hecho que fue irrelevante e inclusive que dio pauta a que se desencantaran de su mutua compañía.

Cuando nadie mira, Eyvindur se cuela en la habitación de Hagen, quien lo espera ansioso y casi desesperado. En cuanto se le pone al alcance lo besa hasta el cansancio. Lo desnuda para disfrutar de la palidez de su piel a la luz de la luna y lo toca como si fuera necesario para creerse que es real. El elfo se acostumbra demasiado rápido a dormir con Hagen enroscados, y a ser tocado por él. Delante de Larus se conduce con frialdad y calma pero por dentro está en constante ebullición, deseoso de que Hagen lo acaricie hasta el éxtasis.

Llevan una semana así y los dos saben que aquel concilio no durará por siempre.

–Hagen –Eyvindur irrumpe más temprano de lo habitual y avanza hacía su amante con determinación. –Quiero que me lo hagas.

Hagen le besa una mano y lo abraza.

–Te lo hago todas las noches –Eyvindur niega.

–Quiero que…– lo mira elocuente. Los ojos de Hagen parecen dilatarse. El elfo respira agitado y eso que aún no pasa nada.

.

Hagen lo prepara, con los dedos, con los labios, lubrica todo lo que debe. Siente el nerviosismo de Eyvindur pero procura que no se le contagie. Lo tiene echado boca abajo con las piernas separadas para él. Lo toca, lo besa, lo prueba hasta que siente que se relaja. Se lo hunde despacio. Eyvindur se muerde los labios para no hacer demasiado ruido. Siente que Hagen lo está desgarrando y se ve tentado a suplicarle que pare.

–Tranquilo, ya está– le dice Hagen. No se mueve. El cuerpo de Eyvindur lo aloja pero no le da espacio alguno para embestir. –Respira –le pide pues el elfo está conteniendo el aliento. Eyvindur lo sigue e inhala. Se queja. –Trata de relajarte.

–Me siento mal.

–¿Quieres dejarlo? –Eyvindur niega. Trata de respirar y no olvidarse de hacerlo. Hagen le acaricia la espalda, sigue sin moverse. Espera, lo besa, se recuesta sobre su amante y le alcanza una mano para entrelazar sus dedos. La calidez de su cuerpo envolviendo el de Eyvindur parece surtir mejor efecto que sus palabras. No le pide permiso sino que al sentirlo relajarse embiste despacio. Apenas se ha movido pero Eyvindur vuelve a tensarse, sin embargo no se queja y Hagen sigue. –¿Mejor? –Pregunta cuando siente que el elfo empieza a dilatarse. Su amante asiente. El príncipe norn empieza a sentir calor bulléndole en las entrañas. Procura controlarse, no quiere lastimarlo y está seguro que después, con algo de práctica, podrá disfrutar de Eyvindur a su antojo.

Se lo hace con parsimonia, Eyvindur gime entre lágrimas que le oculta a Hagen como puede. Se deja amar, cede todo lo que puede. Cuando terminan no está seguro de que aquello le haya gustado pero está seguro de que se muere por repetirlo.

–Me estás volviendo masoquista.

–Y tú me estás volviendo adicto a ti. Mejorará. Ya lo verás.

.

Sin duda mejora. A la tercera ocasión, con la confianza que ya se han tomado y lo mucho que lo desean Eyvindur se entrega como nunca. Hagen se lo hace profundo y a su gusto. De frente para no perderse el orgasmo de Eyvindur, pues le gusta el elfo, pero le gusta mucho más cuando se corre. Se lo hacen toda la noche. Al día siguiente no son ellos mismos. Van demasiado relajados y algo dispersos. Y Giselher se mete.

.

–¿Te estás follando al hijo de Larus? –Le pregunta a Hagen delante de Gerenot y de Adalster.

–Sí –acepta sin más. Giselher mira a Gerenot.

–Hijo –dice éste –eso es muy insensato de tu parte. Un príncipe no es una ramera con la que te diviertes y luego puedes desecharla sin consecuencias, menos aún este de entre todos. Es demasiado cercano a su padre, es la joya de su reino, un mago poderoso, casi un erudito. Lo que haces no se puede interpretar más que como una deshonra.

–Ya, no pasa nada –dice Hagen y hace ademán de irse.

–¡Mocoso estúpido! –Es Giselher el que le grita. –Se supone que el imbécil aquí es mi hijo, no tú –Adalster baja la mirada como hace siempre que su padre lo reprende por su torpeza. – Déjame aclararte el panorama. Este concilio nos ha dejado en claro una cosa: iremos a la guerra contra Asgard. –Hagen se queda petrificado. –Aún nos tomará años organizarnos pero es un hecho; más aún, un aliado inesperado se nos ha acercado. Laufey está interesado en forjar un lazo con nosotros, no sólo con nuestros reinos sino con nuestras familias. Dice que tiene un descendiente apropiado para casarse con un extranjero y todo parece indicar que va a escogerte a ti.

Hagen siente hiel subiéndole a la boca. Mira desesperado a su padre quien asiente ante las palabras de Giselher.

–Tú amorío llega en el peor momento hijo –completa lo dicho. –Tendrás que desdeñar al príncipe elfo tarde o temprano, y como lo despeches y su padre se entere podría decantar la preferencia de Svartálfheim por Asgard. No es conveniente, nada conveniente. Los elfos no deben meterse en la guerra, Larus se ve neutral por ahora. Si todo sigue así seremos Nornheim, Alfheim y Jötunheim, contra Asgard y Vanaheim –era seguro que Audün apoyaría a Odín. –Tus acciones tienen consecuencias. Deja por la paz a ese muchacho, puedes conseguirte a quién tú quieras, pero no a nadie tan peligroso.

–Y como alguno de los dos repita algo de lo que acabamos de decir los consideraré traidores y ya saben cómo se paga eso –amenaza Giselher. Ambos príncipes juran obediencia y se retiran. Gerenot alcanza a ver que Hagen toma de un hombro a Adalster como consolándolo por la reprimenda que le ha ocasionado.

Los reyes se quedan a solas.

–A veces quiero llorar por el destino de nuestros mundos en manos de estos dos. –Dice Giselher. –Anoche escuche a los gemelos vanir llamar "tubérculo con ojos" a mi hijo –Gerenot asiente, no escuchó el comentario pero notó el estallido en carcajadas en la mesa de los príncipes. Hasta Hildetand y Thigvy se reían. –Lo peor de todo no es que yo no lo haya defendido, sino que estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Adalster es…– Gerenot ya sabía lo decepcionado que Giselher se encontraba. –Por lo menos Hagen, aunque es impulsivo, tiene cerebro y es un hábil guerrero.

Y completamente incorregible. Hace años que Gerenot dejó de intentar encaminar el comportamiento de su hijo.

–Si pudiera escoger, Hagen no gobernaría Nornheim. Si ocurriera una hecatombe le dejaría el reino a mi sobrina Karnilla –habla Gerenot.

–Sólo debes ser más duro con él –afirma Giselher, severo como siempre. –Te dije desde hace tiempo que ese muchacho lo que necesita es que lo mandes azotar. Aunque, con la guerra que se avecina igual y madura.

.

A Hagen no se le pasa ni un segundo por la cabeza dejar de frecuentar a Eyvindur debido a la amonestación de su padre y de Giselher. En cambio, esa noche cuando el elfo llega a sus brazos se lo hace brusco y de prisa. Eyvindur protesta bajo el peso de su cuerpo, entre embestidas feroces, y las manos de Hagen apretando su piel hasta marcarla. Hagen se viene en su interior y Eyvindur arquea el cuerpo. Luego de eso el norn no le dedica ni una palabra pero lo abraza posesivamente y hunde el rostro entre su cabello casi albino. El elfo lo percibe desconsolado y se lo permite sin recriminarle, al menos por un momento.

–¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta al cabo de unos minutos.

–Nada –Hagen se endereza y lo besa. –Perdona que te haya tratado así –le dice desvergonzadamente, era la única forma de gritar que Eyvindur era suyo. –Ahora mismo te lo compenso.

–Idiota –le dice Eyvindur pero se deja compensar.

.

Hildetand los sorprende besándose en uno de los corredores antes de la cena. El príncipe elfo le lanza una mirada perentoria que encierra una sentencia de muerte como diga algo. El jötun retrocede algo asqueado y muy perturbado.

–Maricones –masculla sentándose junto a Thigvy. Evita inclusive mirar a Eyvindur. Al final de la cena los gemelos están comentando que el gigante parece intimidado por el elfo.

El concilio está por terminarse. Su padre dice que tiene algún plan pero no se lo cuenta. A Hildetand no le extraña aquello. Se va a quedar en Svartálfheim con Thigvy. Ha escuchado que Thor hará lo propio con Larus, y que inclusive el rey elfo ha extendido su invitación a los amigos cercanos del hijo de Odín. Thyra igual encomió a Laufey a permitir a su hijo menor, ese hijo legendario, a visitarla pero el rey jötun se rehusó con amabilidad.

Los vanir quieren quedarse con Eyvindur pero su padre no se siente bien, tiene este extraño sopor, este dolor de cabeza constante y esta sensación de perdición acechando. Audün dice que volverán a casa al terminar el concilio, algo en su rostro preocupa a sus hijos y para variar no protestan.

Giselher se sienta entre los reyes. Su trato hacía Odín más frío que nunca. Observa con cuidado a Hagen y a Eyvindur, están sentados por separado cada uno platicando y bebiendo sin hacerse ningún caso. El rey alfh come, habla con Laufey, brinda con Larus pero no los pierde de vista así que cuando se miran él lo nota. Eyvindur aparta los ojos sin que nada en su semblante lo delate pero Hagen se sonríe.

.

Adalster está preparando el bagaje por anticipado. Siempre olvida algo así que esta vez procura que no sea así. Hagen está contándole acerca de una increíble armadura negra que Eyvindur le ha regalado. En eso su padre, Giselher entra como un huracán en su alcoba. Adalster se echa a un lado para quitarse del camino de la furia de su padre quien va como ave de presa sobre Hagen. Su amigo le planta cara, como él nunca ha hecho. A ninguno le sorprende que Giselher le suelte un puñetazo que no lo derriba pero que de inmediato le enrojece un ojo. Hagen se queda como estatua, ni siquiera se soba y no dice nada.

–¡Qué se jodan todos! –Lo increpa Giselher. –Siempre y cuando el poderoso Hagen consiga revolcarse con quien quiera, que se jodan todos, pues él y su polla son lo más importante.

El rey alfh se marcha bramando improperios en su idioma. Adalster mira a Hagen asustado con la reacción que tendrá, aunque no hace falta, su amigo se queda desmadejado en el suelo. El príncipe tubérculo se agacha junto a él y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–Déjalo estar. Ellos tienen razón. Además tú puedes tener a quien quieras en casa, sin problemas.

Hagen asiente, el ojo empieza a inflamársele.

–Me invitó a quedarme con él una temporada. Dice que Thor igual va a quedarse así que no resultaría tan extraño.

–¿Qué le dijiste? –Pregunta Adalster como si fuera Hagen el que decidiera aquello y no Gerenot.

–No le he dicho nada.

.

–Eyvindur no puedo –le dice. El concilio está oficialmente terminado. Los reyes partirán pronto llevándose a sus hijos algunos, planes secretos otros, y decepciones por igual para todos.

El elfo lo mira. Están conversando como nunca lo hacen, vestidos y a plena luz del día. Hagen no ha querido decirle porqué lleva un ojo morado.

–Es una cuestión diplomática –están en el taller del elfo quien está guardando en un baúl la armadura negra que deslumbró a Hagen.

–¿Y después qué? ¿Cuándo se nos termine esta prórroga?

–Entonces me invitas a visitar Nornheim y me voy contigo otra temporada. Y después ya se nos ocurrirá algo –Hagen niega. Eyvindur cierra el cofre y no se da cuenta.

–Eyvindur esto sólo ha sido como un sueño –el elfo se pone serio cuando se vuelve a él. –Es hora de despertarnos. El concilio se terminó y nosotros también. –Eyvindur hace una mueca de dolor que no impide que Hagen continúe. –Lo siento.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunta el elfo, se mantiene firme con el semblante tranquilo pero le corren lágrimas silenciosas por las mejillas. Se siente estúpido y herido, humillado por no poder controlar su llanto pero igual le planta cara a Hagen por quien de repente siente el más profundo rencor combinado con un deseo indescriptible de posesión. No es que no supiera que aquel romance no tenía futuro. Por Siofua, ambos son hombres, y encima príncipes; no está en sus manos el elegir compañera, pero se dejó cegar y actuó como si aquellos días fueran a durar para siempre. Lo que le duele, además de su idiotez, es la frialdad con la que Hagen se lo toma. Como si él, Eyvindur fuera cualquier cosa, cualquier polvo que una vez disfrutado es hora de apartar de su lado sin contemplaciones.

–¿Porqué? Lo sabes mejor que yo –le dice Hagen. –No es políticamente adecuado que forcemos las cosas. –Hay más. La inminente guerra de su padre contra Asgard lo incita a separarse del elfo pero eso no se lo puede decir. –Eyvindur –Hagen trata de abrazarlo para consolarlo pero se pone fuera del alcance y le lanza una mirada de advertencia, de que acabará con más que un ojo morado como se atreva a tocarlo. Hagen quiere decirle que lo venera y que pueden seguir siendo amigos pero por una vez se queda callado.

–Bien, si se terminó vete, tan sólo vete.

–En verdad lo siento –Hagen se marcha dejando tras de sí al elfo solitario, quieto y roto.

.

Eyvindur apoya una mano en el mentón, su pose perfecta sabiendo que muchos ojos lo observan. Steindor se siente algo vacío sin los reyes, los príncipes y sus comitivas. Aunque los aesir que han llegado llenan en algo el espacio que dejaron. Los tres guerreros y lady Sif, la famosa lady Sif. Eyvindur la encuentra divertida y fuerte. Le parece ideal para Thor aunque pronto se percata de que entre ellos dos no hay esa chispa que pudiera iniciar un romance.

El elfo hizo llegar a Hagen la armadura que se olvidó cuando se despidieron. Eyvindur estuvo a punto de ponerle una maldición para fastidiarlo cuando la use pero al final no lo hizo. Se siente inerte, el pecho le duele. No ha vuelto a llorar, a fuerza de voluntad está decidido a enterrar ese estúpido amorío. Se siente vacío y deprimido pero se porta como una estatua fría y distante.

El rubio, Fandral lo está mirando. Eyvindur le clava una de sus miradas despectivas pero éste le sonríe y alza su copa en su honor. El príncipe elfo está por ponerse a rumiar la afrenta y su odio hacia Hagen cuando una mano en su hombro lo distrae. Se gira hacía su interlocutor. Es Thor. El luminoso dios del trueno quien le disipa las tinieblas del ánimo.

.

Hagen no se lamenta lo sucedido. Atesora sus recuerdos de Eyvindur sin pena. Cuando la guerra inicie, le escribirá una carta a Eyvindur explicándole que esa contienda fue el mayor motivo por el cual tuvo que alejarse de él, y le pedirá que lo perdone por haber pisoteado sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, esa misiva no obtendrá ninguna respuesta excepto el silencio por parte del elfo. Dejarán de verse años y cuando vuelvan a encontrarse los dos habrán cambiado demasiado.

Hagen aun sonríe cuando porta la armadura negra. Así es él, no sabe lo que es el amor no correspondido, por ahora.

En muchos años, luego de que las nornas dicten una vida desgraciada para Hagen, perderá su alma, su reino, su familia, su trono y acabará en los infiernos. Allá se volverán a ver. El hijo de Gerenot terminará de guardián del hijo de Larus. El elfo le habrá salvado la vida dos veces. El dragón negro prendado del dios del engaño y el príncipe elfo prendado del dragón negro. Su historia seguirá cuando la pensaban ya concluida pero de eso no se habla más en este relato.

.

.

_Gracias mil gracias por leer. La historia De Ardides y Mentiras tiene una continuación llamada "De amor y Traición", la cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por continuar leyéndonos._


End file.
